FNAF: El regreso y una nueva Freddy's Fazbear Pizza
by Mercenary Hunter
Summary: Habían pasado dos largos años desde que nuestros amigos habían sido guardias en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, luego de esperar tanto tiempo, la pizzeria vuelve y hay encontraran nuevos amigos, nuevos amores y un gran reencuentro con viejos amigos y viejos amores. secuela de "Una aventura en Freddy's fazbear pizza"
1. Prologo

_**Prologo.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son de propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Bueno, quiero avisarles que Toy Bonnie, osea a Bonbon, no va a ser hombre, si no una mujer en el fic, así que, ya saben y disfruten del prologo, si lo publique es para que después no se me olvide, subirlo y tenerlo a listo, para cuando termine mi otro fic que si ustedes o algunos de ustedes lo leyeran, sabrían cual es._

 _ **Nota 2:**_ _Aquí habrá un Springtrap que va a ser mujer, como sabrán posiblemente en este fic, sea uno de los fic de FNAF que haré ¿que tarves sea largos los capítulos?, bueno disfruten del prologo._

 _ **Habían pasado ya dos años desde que los jóvenes habían trabajado en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, donde hay habían tenido su primer amor. Tras despedirse de todos y acompañar a María con sus padres al aeropuerto internacional, gracias a la ayuda del primo de Alan y Belén, hay se despidieron de María Campos y la vieron por última vez mientras subía al avión con sus padres y nunca más la volvieron a ver. Al pasar un mes, María siempre les enviaba cartas desde donde ella estaba, había estado en washington dc, para estudiar su carrera como artista en arte, mandando-les fotos de ella desde washingtong. Tras pasar una semana después Belén estaba siempre atenta de que la pizzeria volvería algún día. mientras miraba por la ventana de una heladería que estaba acompañada de sus dos primos. debido a que marcos estaba trabajando en el restaurante de sus padres temporalmente, para perfeccionar su habilidad en la cocina, mientras que Mariana, bueno ella sigue estudiando música y con suerte tiene tiempo en descansar.**_

Vamos primita, has estado muy distraía en estos días - _lo decía, Alex preocupado al ver a su prima en ese estado de distraída, sabiendo que el la conocía mejor, estaba triste por dentro_ -

Hermana... - _lo decía, Alan en un susurro preocupado por su hermana_ -

No se preocupen muchachos, ¿estoy bien? - _lo decía, Belén dando una sonrisa falsa hacia su hermano y primo_ -

Hermana, ¿desde que te has despedido de bonnie? has cambiado... - _lo decía, alan preocupado por su hermana_ \- ¿ya no eres la belén alegre que conocemos?

Es verdad, ¿aun que no se quien ese tal bonnie? - _lo decía, Alex algo confundido y curioso en saber quien era ese Bonnie para conocerlo_ -

Vamos hermana, ¿anímate quieres? mira, hagamos una cosa, ¿come tu helado y luego nosotros tres iremos al cine a ver una película? - _lo decía, Alan levantándose de su asiento y coloca su mano en el hombro de su hermana_ \- ¿Que me dices?

Esta bien... tu ganas hermano, pero... ¿cuando crees que vuelva la pizzeria?

No lo se, hermana - _lo decía, Alan negando con la cabeza_ \- el señor fazbear aun no me ha llamado y ¿eso que yo soy el mecánico de esos animatronics? - _lo decía, Alan ahora un poco desanimado_ -

Bueno chicos, creo que tendrán que ir al cine ustedes dos solos - _lo decía, Alex a sus dos primos mientras se levantaba de su asiento_ -

¿A donde vas, alex? - _le pregunta, Belén al ver a su primo pararse de su asiento_ -

Bueno, ¿quiero ir a la base militar que esta a las afuera de la ciudad? y preguntar, ¿cuando volvería de servicio? - _lo decía, Alex colocándose su gorra militar_ \- aquí tienen unos $70.00 dolares para el cine y esto es para pagar los helados - _lo decía, mientras les entregaba unos billetes de $20.00 dolares_ -

Nos vemos primo - _se despedían, los dos al mismo tiempo a su primo_ -

Adiós muchachos y no se metan en líos, ¿esta claro? - _lo decía, Alex serio a sus primos, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se meterían en_ _líos_ -

Sí... - _respondieron los dos, con burla a su primo, mientras el daba una sonrisa de aprobación_ -

Bueno, hermana - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su hermana_ \- vamos al cine, ¿en el camino comes tu helado?

Esta bien... - _lo decía, un poco desanimada y los dos hermanos pagaron por los helados y se fueron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad_ -

 _ **Tras pagar y caminar por las calles, decidieron ir a un parque que había cerca del cine y pasar el rato hay y ver como algunos niños estaban jugando entre ellos y sus padres hablando con otros padres sobre pensando en el futuro de sus hijos y eso a los hermanos Rodriguez, les hiso poner triste, en unos días van a cumplir 12 años desde el accidente que habían sufrido ambos con sus padres y mientras que gracias a Jack, los había salvado a ambos, pero con un precio que le costo el brazo izquierdo de Alan. Sin saber que los dos hermanos, sabían que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ellos, debido a que se sentaron en una banca del parque.**_

Vaya, si son nada más y nada menos que alan y belén rodriguez, mis amigos guardias nocturnos - _lo decía, una voz de un adolecente muy conocido para ambos y voltearon a ver detrás de ellos_ -

¡Marcos! - _lo decían, los dos al mismo tiempo al voltear a ver a uno de sus amigos_ -

Hola, ¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos? - _lo decía, Marcos sonriendo a sus dos amigos_ -

Marcos, cuanto tiempo sin verte - _lo decía, Belén abrazando a su amigo_ -

Ja, ¿al parecer no has cambiado mucho belén? - _lo decía, Marcos al corresponder al abrazo de su amiga y ver a su amigo_ \- vaya alan, has cambiado mucho - _lo decía, mientras veía que su amigo llevaba una polera roja, una polera de manga larga debajo de la polera roja, unos pantalones de gimnasia y unas zapatillas rojas_ -

Y tu... - _lo decía, Alan señalando a su amigo_ \- ¿tampoco has cambiado en estos dos años? - _lo decía, serio hacia su amigo_ -

¿Creo que aun sigues con esa seriedad tuya? - _lo decía, Marcos sonriendo al ver que al menos su amigo no ha cambiado su_ _carácter_ \- oh... ven aquí amigo - _los dos se abrazaron en un abrazo grupal entre amigos_ -

Vamos, tenemos que hablar en un lugar más cómodo - _lo decía, Marcos caminando mientras que los dos hermanos lo_ _seguían_ -

Marcos, ¿donde te habías metido en estos dos años? - _lo decía, Belén curiosa al ver que su amigo había cambiado un poco_ -

Ah... si... estuve en el restaurante de mis padres trabajando como cocinero y digamos que me ha ido muy bien - _lo decía, Marcos mientras estaban a unas par de cuadras del restaurante de sus padres_ -

Vaya - _lo decía, Belén sorprendida de lo que había dicho su amigo y mira a su hermano_ \- alan, ¿podemos ir a comer en el restaurante de los padres de marcos? anda si, por favor... - _lo decía, Belén en un tono infantil cosa que hace que Marcos y Alan sonrieran y vieran que aun que con los años no cambia nada Belén_ -

Claro hermanita, ¿vamos a comer en el restaurante de marcos? - _le responde, Alan con una sonrisa_ -

Sí, ¡yay! - _lo decía, Belén como si fuera una niña_ \- ups... ¿se me salio? - _lo decía, Belén tapándose la boca con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Alan y Marcos se reían de ella, hasta se podía escuchar la voz de Jack reírse de Belén_ \- ya chicos, no es gracioso - _lo decía, Belén molesta, inflando sus mejillas en un berrinche_ -

Ya, mejor vamos al restaurante, ya que mis padres deben estar descansando, ademas podremos ¿comer tranquilos sin clientes dentro? - _lo decía, Marcos intentando de calmar a su amiga, mientras caminaban_ -

 _ **Así los tres fueron al restaurante de la familia de marcos, para comer algo delicioso. Al entrar al negocio fueron recibidos por los padres de su amigo.**_

Lo siento el restaurante esta... - _lo decía, la madre de marcos que estaba saliendo de la cocina limpiándose las manos y ver a su hijo con dos amigos_ \- marcos, ¿no sabia que habías traído visitas? - _lo decía, la madre de marcos al verlos_ -

Sí mamá, ellos son alan y belén rodriguez, ¿unos amigos míos que me había hecho en el instituto antes de que termináramos? - _lo decía, Marcos presentandoselos a su madre_ -

Hola, soy rosario dickinson - _lo decía, Rosario dándoles una sonrisa a los amigos de su hijo_ -

Hola, rosario - _le responden los dos, al mismo tiempo_ -

Bueno, marcos tu padre fue a la tienda a comprar cosas para la cena de esta noche, así que va a tardar un poco en llegar - _lo decía, Rosario alegre_ -

Sí, mama, ¿bueno siéntense, les preparare algo de comer? - _lo decía, Marcos a sus amigos, mientras se iba a la cocina dejándolos solos con su madre_ -

Bueno, los dejare solos con mi hijo, necesito hacer unas compras antes de abrir el restaurante, ¿así que nos vemos? - _lo decía, Rosario despidiéndose de los amigos de su hijo y ellos se despidieron de ella_ -

Vaya, ¿si que son amables los padres de marcos? - _lo decía, Belén alegre por su amigo_ \- ¿tu que opinas hermano? - _le pregunta mirando a su hermano, mientras tomaban asiento_ -

Me alegro por marcos, ¿no todos tienen padres así? ya que algunos... bueno, ¿tu bien sabes a lo que me refiero? - _le responde, Alan mirando a su hermana_ -

Sí... entiendo a lo que te refieres - _lo decía, Belén algo nostálgica con su hermano_ \- ¿cuanto tiempo se cumplirán desde que perdimos a nuestros padres? - _le pregunta, a su hermano_ -

Mmm... ¿creo que pronto serán dos años? - _le responde, Alan algo preocupado por su hermana y le coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro de su hermana_ -

Siempre estas mejorando tu prótesis y ¿cada vez que haces eso me preocupas y me alegra que esa prótesis se parezca de a poco a un brazo humano real? - _lo decía, Belén mirando a la prótesis de su hermano_ -

Bueno, aparte de ser alguien hábil en la robotica, ¿también quiero intentar de hacer nuevas prótesis para poder ayudar en la medicina a personas que están así? - _lo decía, Alan animando un poco a su hermana, dándole una sonrisa_ -

 _ **Tras esperar unos diez minutos, Marcos salia de la cocina con unos platos deliciosos, mientras dejaba los platos delante de Alan y Belén.**_

¿Espero que les guste el arroz con curry? - _lo decía, Marcos sentándose en una de las sillas enfrente de sus dos amigos_ -

Veamos, ¿como esta? - _lo decía, Belén comiendo una cucharada de su plato, igual que su hermano_ -

¿Les gusto? - _les pregunta, Marcos al ver a sus amigos_ -

Mmm... marcos esta muy delicioso, se nota que has mejorado bastante en preparar platos esquistos - _lo decía, Belén saboreando la comida que habia comido_ -

Gracias belén y ¿tu alan? - _lo decía, Marcos agradecido hacia su amiga y ve a Alan_ -

No esta mal, ¿esta muy delicioso? - _le responde, Alan con una sonrisa alegre para su amigo_ -

Oye marcos, ¿aun extrañas a charlotte? - _lo decía, Belén algo triste_ -

Sí... la extraño cada día - _lo decía, Marcos con una tristeza, hasta que escucha una tos detrás de el_ -

Hay papá... ah... hola - _lo decía, Marcos al ver a su padre_ -

Hijo, ¿quienes son ellos? - _lo decía, el padre de Marcos mirando a Alan y Belén_ -

Ah... si... ellos son mis amigos, ¿que había conocido en el instituto hace dos años? - _lo decía, Marcos nervioso hacia su padre_ -

Hola, soy alan rodriguez y ella es mi hermana belén rodriguez - _lo decía, Alan presentándose y a su hermana al padre de Marcos_ -

Mucho gusto en conocer a los amigos y como verán soy el padre de este hábil cocinero y me llamo robert - _lo decía, Robert revolviendo-le el pelo de su hijo_ -

Papá, no me hagas eso, sabes muy bien que a mi no me gusta que me revuelvas el pelo - _lo decía, Marcos un poco molesto, mientras se lo arreglaba y lo amarraba en una cola de caballo_ -

Y dime hijo, ¿quien es charlotte? - _lo decía, Robert serio hacia su hijo_ -

Ah... pues... charlotte... es... ah... ¿es una amiga que no vemos desde hace 2 años? - _lo decía, Marcos nervioso al ver a su padre_ -

Mas te vale marcos, por que si tienes una novia, recuerda que te había dicho, siempre tomas la responsabilidad del romance - _lo decía, Robert serio en sus palabras_ \- bueno, si me permiten, debo volver a la cocina - _dicho eso, se va caminando a la cocina_ -

Oye marcos, acaso has contado a tus padres, ¿sobre tu romance con charlotte? - _lo decía, Alan mientras comía su plato de arroz con curry_ -

Mmm... la verdad no, ¿no quiero contarles sobre eso? ya que no se, ¿como reaccionarían mis padres? - _lo decía, Marcos nervioso hacia la cocina y atento a la puerta por si que llegaba su madre_ -

Bueno, tarde o temprano volverá la pizzeria, ya veras como volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos y a nuestras parejas - _lo decía, Belén alegre y en lo último en un susurro_ -

Bien hermana es tiempo de irnos, nuestro primo de seguro, ¿que esperara a que lleguemos a casa? - _lo decía, Alan levantándose de su asiento y ver como terminaba su hermana su plato_ -

Bueno, fue muy agradable volver a verlos a ustedes dos - _lo decía, Marcos al ver a sus dos amigos_ -

Sí, ¿fue divertido para ambos volver a verte? - _lo decía, Belén alegre de volver a ver a su amigo_ -

Sí vemos que la pizzeria volvió, ¿te avisamos? - _lo decía, Alan con una sonrisa a su amigo_ -

Claro - _lo decía, Marcos abrazando a sus dos amigos hasta llevarlos afuera del restaurante_ -

 _ **Tras haberse ido del restaurante, Alan vio la hora en su reloj, que marcaba las seis de la tarde y caminaron un rato por la ciudad.**_

Oye hermana, ¿volvamos a casa, se esta haciendo tarde? - _lo decía, Alan un poco animado de haber visto a su amigo_ -

Claro, es más necesitare dormir con mi hijos - _lo decía, Belén un poco desanimada y aun pensando en su novio animatronico_ -

Mira, como en la mañana tengo trabajo y salgo muy temprano, si veo la pizzeria, ¿pues te llamare? - _lo decía, Alan hacia su hermana, colocando su mano izquierda en señal de apoyo_ -

¿Esta bien? - _lo decía, Belén algo animada y los dos siguieron caminando, hacia la casa_ -

Bien y ¿que te apetecer cenar hoy?

Mmm... ¿que te parece si comemos algo de pizza?

Esta bien, llamare a la pizzeria de pizza hut's para que nos traigan la pizza a la casa - _lo decía, Alan para animar a su hermana_ -

¡Yey! - _lo dice, Belén animada como si fuera una niña_ -

Al parecer hay cosas que con el tiempo ¿no cambiaras? - _lo decía, Alan mientras marcaba el numero de la pizzeria para que los tres comieran pizza en la cena_ -

Ups... perdona hermano, ¿es una costumbre que tengo cuando comíamos pizza de niños? - _lo decía, Belén algo vergonzosa de hacer esas mañas_ -

Eso lo se hermana, pero intenta de controlar esa maña ¿que tienes? - _lo decía, Alan sonriendole a su hermana, mientras llamaba a la pizzeria_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Belén caminando con su hermano hasta sus casa_ -

 _ **Al llegar a su casa, los dos hermanos se habían cambiado de ropa y en unos cinco minutos había llegado el repartidos de pizzas con las pizzas. Tras pagar las pizzas, los dos hermanos empezaron a comer hasta que llego su primo muy cansado que se sentó en la mesa con cansancio y comer su pedazo de pizza que estaba en un plato, sabiendo que sus primos lo estarían esperando.**_

¿Como te fue primo? -le pregunta, Belén algo preocupada por su primo-

Nada, el coronel me dijo que no habían misiones por este año... - _lo decía, Alex comiendo su pizza algo_ _frustrado_ \- ¿como extraño volver al servicio?

Yo que tu, ¿no iría? - _lo decía, Alan comiendo su pedazo de pizza, llamando la atención de su hermana y primo_ \- por que no sabemos, ¿si vas volverías convida? - _lo decía, mirando a su primo militar_ -

Alan, ¿eso es muy descortés con nuestro primo? - _lo decía, Belén algo molesta por el comentario de su hermano_ -

Es verdad hermana, dudo de que nuestro primo vuelva sano y salvo de esas misiones - _lo decía, Alan serio en sus palabras_ -

Bueno, lo que dice alan, primita es verdad - _lo decía, Alex hacia su prima_ \- ¿muy pocos soldados vuelven sanos y salvos de esas misiones?

¿Así que te empezaras a irte cuando puedas? - _le pregunta, Belén algo triste_ -

Puede ser... pero, no quiero dejar a mi primita solo con su hermano, así que si me llaman les responderé que no podre ir, ¿que te párese la idea hermanita?

Me parece muy bien - _le responde, Belén abrazando a su primo_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ¿se nota que aun no pierdes esas mañas que tienes siempre primita? - _lo decía, Alex riéndose y correspondiendo el abrazo_ -

Bueno, bueno, ¿sera mejor que comamos las pizzas antes de que se enfríen? - _lo decía, Alan dándole una sonrisa a su hermana de que su primo se quedaría en el_ _país_ -

Sí - _respondieron los dos y empezaron a comer las pizzas tranquilos_ -

 _ **Tras terminar de comer, Belén se había quedado dormida en su silla, su primo se había ido a su habitación a descansar y Alan se había quedado despierto limpiando los platos y terminando los platos, toma a su hermana, llevándola a su cuarto donde estaban los dos conejos que los trataba como si fueran hijos de ella y de Bonnie, mientras a acostaba en la cama de su hermana y la arropaba bien. Mientras que Alan se iba a su habitación recibe la llamada de un numero desconocido.**_

¿Hola? - _lo decía, Alan dudoso de quien seria a estas horas_ -

 _Alan rodriguez, soy yo el dueño de la pizzeria_ - _lo decía, la voz a la otra llamada que Alan reconoció de inmediato_ -

S...Señor fazbear, me alegra oírlo, lo intente de llamarlo a su celular y ¿no me contesto? - _lo decía, Alan un poco animado_ -

 _Bueno, como veras, mi celular fue robado mientras hacia unos negocios y me tuve que comprar uno_ - _le responde, el señor Fazbear desde la otra liniea_ -

Bueno, ¿que es lo que quiere? - _le pregunta, Alan hacia su ex-jefe_ -

 _Me preguntaba, ¿si mis mejores guardias nocturnos? ¿quisieran volver a la pizzeria y tomar el trabajo nocturno?_ - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo curioso y animado_ -

Mmm... no lo se, mi hermana tiene clases mañana, asi que iré yo allá, ¿cuando pueda? - _lo decía, Alan hacia su ex-jefe_ -

 _Bueno, lo estaré esperando con gusto, ¿cuando vengas a la pizzeria? y te sorprenderá que tenemos nuevos animatronics_ - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear alegre hacia Alan desde al otro lado de la llamada_ -

Bueno, buenas noches señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alan acostándose en su cama_ -

 _Buenas noches Alan_ - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su ex-mecánico y corta la llamada_ -

 _ **Tras terminar la llamada con el señor Fazbear, Alan empieza a quedarse dormido en su cama, pensando como serian los nuevos animatronics de la pizzeria y sin más se quedo dormido en su cama.**_

- _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el prologo, ya saben a que significa eso, que habrán nuevos personajes, nuevos amores, reencuentros y nuevas amistades y lo más importante que pronto volverá el fic Five Nights At Freddy's que ustedes esperaron, la secuela de "_ _ **Una aventura en Freddy's fazbear pizza**_ _" también agradezco a las 1,099 visitas del primer fic de Five Nights At Freddy's, solo tendrán que esperar para que termine mi otro fic, así que sean pacientes que pronto_ _volverán_ -

 _Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	2. Nuevo día, nuevo trabajo y la pizzeria

_**Un nuevo día, nuevo trabajo y el regreso de la pizzeria.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me perteneces, son de su dueño y propietario Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Me aburrí de esperar para terminar mi otro fic de HTTYD y decidí empezar hacer la secuela, ahora ese fic lo terminare al final hasta que me llegue la inspiración de terminar ese fic. Tarvez lo termine a fin de año._

 **-** _ **Eran las ocho de la mañana un día martes, los dos hermanos estaban desayunando tranquilos en el comedor para poder ir al trabajo/instituto, mientras que estaban con su único familiar, que era su primo Alex.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿como me gustaría que la pizzeria volviera? - _lo decía, una adolecente de 19 años de cabello castaño largo, orbes castaño oscuro, tez blanca, mientras le daba de comer a sus dos "hijos" y se hechaba en la mesa mirando el reloj_ -

Tu bien sabes hermana, ¿que no sabemos cuando vuelve la pizzeria? - _lo decía, un adolecente de 20 años, pelo rubio, orbes azules, tez pálido, mientras tomaba una taza de té_ -

Ya primos, no se pelen todo sabemos, ¿que pronto la pizzeria volverá? - _lo decía, un adolecente de 28 año, pelo negro, orbes ámbar claros, tez_ _caucásico_ -

Pero, ¿extraño mucho trabajar en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, la adolecente castaña algo molesta y aburrida_ -

Mira hermana, como te dije, ire a ver si llego la pizzeria y ¿te aviso por el celular? - _lo decía, el adolecente rubio hacia su hermana, intentando de animarla_ -

Bueno... esta bien - _lo decía, molesta hacia su hermano_ \- ¡hay dios mio! - _lo decía, la adolecente al ver la hora del reloj de la cocina que marcaba las 08:30 AM_ -

Bueno, ¿también tengo que irme a ver si puedo al menos entrenar a los nuevos reclutas? ¿que se inscribieron en el ejercito? - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro hacia sus dos primos_ -

Bien, nos vemos hermano, adiós alex - _lo decía, la castaña tomando su bolso e irse corriendo a la parada del_ _autobús_ -

¿Ella siempre tan apresurada? - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo rubio al ver como su hermana corría como si su vida dependiera de ello_ -

Sí, es increíble, ¿que algunas cosas nunca cambian? - _lo decía, Alex afirmando a su primo_ -

Bueno, nos vemos alex y no olvides cerrar la puerta - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo rubio a su primo_ -

Ya lo se alan, ¿no me lo tienes que decir? - _le responde, Alex a su primo con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta y los dos se iban por caminos distintos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la hermana y prima de Alan y Alex, corría hacia la parada de autobús ve que acaba de perder el autobús que iba al instituto.**_ **-**

Genial, lo que más faltaba - _lo decía, la castaña molesta mientras infla sus mejillas_ \- ese estúpido de alan, tenia que modificar la hora de mi despertados a las cuatro de la maña... - _es interrumpida por unas voces detrás de ella_ -

¡Aun lado! - _lo decía, un adolecente de 19 años, Pelo negro, orbes cafés oscuros, tez caucásico corriendo, mientras era acompañado por un amigo_ -

¡Llevamos prisa! - _lo decía, un adolecen de 19 años, pelo rojizo, orbes cafés, tez caucásico, acompañando al adolecente de pelo negro mientras movía a las personas de la parada del auto bus_ -

Vamos bro, ¡muévete no debemos perder tiempo! - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro a su amigo_ -

Ya lo se bro, es difícil con tanta gente en los paraderos - _le responde, a su amigo, mientras empujaban a las personas haciéndolos aun lado_ \- ¡cuidado, bro!

¡¿Que rayos?! - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro, chocando con la castaña tirándola al suelo junto con el_ -

Hay dios, ¿esto no es bueno? - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo rojizo_ -

Hay, mi cabeza... - _lo decía, la adolecente de cabellos castaños tirada en el suelo_ -

Maldición... oye bro, no que tenias ¿que avisarme si había alguien delante mio? - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro,_ _regañándolo_ -

Perdona bro, pero no pude verla por tanta gente - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo rojizo_ -

Bueno, ¿que hora son?

bueno... ¿según mi reloj? nosotros entramos a las nueve, pero solo faltan quince minutos y es nuestro primer día de clases

¡¿Que?! ¡¿quince minutos?! - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro a su amigo_ \- ¡Dios mio! - _ayuda a levantar a la castaña que había tirado_ \- perdona por tirarla al suelo, vamos muy apurados

Bro, déjala no podemos llegar tarde, solo nos quedan diez minutos, ¿tendremos que hacer atajos en los callejones para llegar a tiempo? - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo rojizo a su amigo_ -

Sí, adiós señorita - _lo decía, corriendo y empeorando las cosas, votando a la misma chica otra vez_ -

Ah... ustedes vengan aquí, ¡par de truhanes! - _lo decía, la castaña levantándose y tomando su bolso y persiguiendo a los dos amigos que hacían una carrera_ -

¡Hay wey! - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro, llamando la atención de su amigo de pelo rojizo_ -

¿Que pasa? - _le pregunta su amigo de pelo rojizo_ -

¡Es esa tipa del paradero! ¡otra vez! - _lo decía, al verla de reojo y ver como corría detrás de ellos_ -

¡Mierda! de seguro tuviste, ¡¿que hacerle algo cuando corríamos?! - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo rojizo a su amigo con una mirada interrogante_ -

Pero, ¡¿no le he hecho nada?! - _lo decía, corriendo por unos callejones con su amigo y luego que la castaña tomara le mismo_ _callejón_ -

Sí, como digas... ¡cuidado! -lo decía, su amigo al ver un auto avanzar por los lados del callejón-

Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! -lo decía, el de pelo negro saltando sobre el auto y deslizándose por el capo del vehículo-

Wow, bro, ¡lo has conseguido! - _lo decía, su amigo de pelo rojizo al ver a su amigo lo que hiso_ -

Sí, por fin me salio ese truco, cuando lleguemos al instituto, me debes $20 dolares

Me lleva... - _lo decía, al ver a unos tipos llevando un parabrisas que pasaban por la ruta del_ _callejón_ -

¡Ah! ¡santos dios! - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro que con su amigo se desliaron por debajo del cristal sorprendiendo a los dos adultos_ -

Niños del demonio, tengan cuidado - _lo decía, uno de los dos adultos regañándolos y ven a la joven pasar de la misma manera detrás de los adolescentes que_ _corrían_ -

Niños - _se decían los dos adultos al verlos hacer esas cosas_ -

 **-** _ **Tras correr 5 minutos, los dos amigos llegan a tiempo al instituto, sin saber que cierta chica castaña corría detrás de ellos muy molesta.**_ **-**

Vaya, nunca había corrido de esa forma por mi vida... - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro a su amigo, intentando de recuperar el aire_ -

Sí... ni que lo digas... - _le responde, el adolecente de pelo rojizo a su amigo_ \- que bueno que llegamos a... - _es interrumpido al ver como su amigo fue derribado por una chica_ -

Por fin te pille desgraciado - _lo decía, la adolecente de cabello castaño oscuro, zarandeando al adolecente de pelo negro_ -

Pero... ¿por que me zarandeas? - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro que estaba mareado por tanta brusquedad por parte de la chica_ -

Por que me has votado al suelo dos veces, a la primera es pasable, pero una segunda vez, no - _lo decía, seria la castaña oscura hacia el chico de pelo negro_ -

Wow, wow, detente hay, no lamentamos, nosotros íbamos atrasados a nuestra clase y no queremos pro... - _lo decía, mientras se escuchaba el timbre anunciando que eran las nueve_ -

¡hay no! - _lo decía, los tres adolecente al saber que eran las nueve_ \- hay se ven ustedes dos - _lo decía, la adolecente de cabello castaño oscuro hacia los dos adolescentes, soltando al chico de pelo negro mientras este estaba mareado_ -

Hay bro, ¿no entiendo? ¿como puedes ser un imán para los problemas de las mujeres? - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo rojizo_ -

¿Alguien vio el numero de la matricula...? fui arrollado por un camión castaño oscuro - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro cayendo al suelo_ -

Vamos bro, has un esfuerzo, debemos llegas al salón antes de que llegue el profesor - _lo decía, su amigo de pelo rojizo apoyando el brazo de su amigo por el hombro_ \- eso es... un paso a la vez amigo, eso - _lo decía, mientras entraban al recinto_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que en la sala de clase de Historia, el profesor estaba justo apunto de entrar a su clase y ve a la joven castaña llegar corriendo por los pasillos.**_ **-**

Vaya señorita rodriguez, ¿me alegra de que justo llegara a mi clase? ¿al menos a tiempo? - _lo decía, el profesor de historia, hacia la adolecente castaña_ -

Perdone profe, es que el transporte publico, se me fue y tuve problemas en el camino hacia aquí - _lo decía, la castaña hacia su profesor_ -

Esta bien, tome haciendo por favor - _lo decía, el profesor de historia y ve que ella se sienta en su asiento que estaba al fondo en los lados de la ventana_ \- bien antes de empezar las clases ya que están apunto de terminar y empezar las vacaciones, quiero presentarles a sus dos nuevos compañeros, ellos son angel salgado y arnol cifuentes - _lo decía, el profesor de historia y los dos jóvenes habían entrado a la sala_ -

¡No... puede... ser... son esos dos...! - _lo decía, sorprendida la castaña, mentalmente al ver a los dos_ _jóvenes_ -

Como verán, ellos fueron transferidos a este instituto, por ser nuevos, así que por favor chicos, siéntense para poder empezar las clases - _lo decía, el profesor de historia a sus dos nuevos alumnos, mientras los dos se sentaban al fondo al lado de la chica de castaño oscuro_ \- ahora saquen sus libros de historia y lean las paginas de la revolución francesa - _dicho esto, el profesor de historia empezó a escribir las actividades en la pizarra_ -

Oigan, como ustedes dos, par de truhanes se atreven a entrar a mi salón - _lo decía, en susurro la castaña oscura, hacia los dos nuevos chicos sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, mientras escribía en el pizarron_ -

¡Tú! ¿que demonios haces aquí? - _lo decía, el adolecente de pelo negro a la chica castaña oscura_ -

Oigan ustedes dos, ¿dejen de estar hablando en clases y pongan atención o los regañaran? - _lo decía, el chico de pelo rojizo serio, mientras anotaba las actividades de la pizarra_ -

Bien... - _le respondieron los dos jóvenes con molestia al chico/amigo de pelo rojizo_ -

 **-** _ **Las clases siguieron hasta que el timbre de salida para que los alumnos se pudieran retirar a sus casas.**_ **-**

Bien alumnos, recuerden que dentro de unos días deben traer un informe en que trabajan sus familiares para la clase, así sabremos si hicieron su tarea o no - _lo decía, el profesor a sus alumnos, mientras se retiraban todos_ -

Vaya, es increíble que aprender historia fuera tan aburrida - _lo decía, Arnol estirando los brazos_ -

Eso te pasa, ¿por que, solo te interesaría hacer parkour en esa época? ¿por las construcciones de las casas y las estructuras? - _lo decía, Angel_ _regañándolo_ -

Hay bro, no seas aguafiestas, ¿yo se que a ti también te gustaría hacer parkour en esa época también? - _lo decía, Arnol dándole codazos suaves a su amigo_ -

Bueno, en parte si, pero... - _lo decía, Angel pero es interrumpido por una voz conocida para ambos amigos_ -

Oigan ustedes dos, no hemos terminado de algo muy importante - _lo decía, la chica de cabellos castaños oscuro, caminando hacia los dos_ _jóvenes_ -

Hay, ¿ahora que quieres? - _le pregunta, Arnol molesto al ver a la joven castaña, acercándose a ellos_ -

¿Que quieres ahora? - _lo decía, Angel cruzado de brazos al ver a la castaña cerca de ellos_ -

¿Quiero que tu hermano se disculpe conmigo por lo que paso en la mañana? - _lo decía, amenazadora mente, la castaña a los dos chicos_ -

Alto, alto, alto, para que sepas, ¿no somos hermanos? - _lo decía, arnol al ver a la joven_ -

Somos mejores amigos y nos tratamos como hermanos, ¿es otra forma que las personas nos crean que somos hermanos? - _lo decía, Angel apoyando a su amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿como sea? pero, ¿tu me debes una disculpa? -lo decía, la castaña señalando a Arnol-

Bueno, ¿me había disculpado dos veces de ti? - _lo decía, Arnol a la chica castaña que estaba molesta_ -

Es verdad, ¿el se disculpo dos veces contigo? - _lo decía, Angel apoyando a su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno... si es eso, lamento haberte zarandeado bruscamente - _lo decía, la chica castaña hacia Arnol_ -

Bueno... para empezar fue el apuro de llegar al instituto, ¿que nos hiso que nos chocáramos? - _lo decía, Arnol rascándose la nuca_ -

Bueno, ah... ¿como se llaman los dos? -pregunta, la chica castaña a los dos chicos-

Bueno, mi nombre es arnol cifuentes - _se presenta, arnol a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro_ \- el es mi mejor amigo, angel salgado - _presenta al chico de pelo rojizo que es su mejor amigo_ -

Hola, ¿mucho gusto conocerte? ¿ah...? ¿como te llamas?

Me llamo belén rodriguez - _lo decía, Belén_ _presentándose_ \- mucho gusto en conocerlos angel y arnol - _lo decía, sonriendo para los dos chicos_ -

Bueno, ¿a donde iremos ahora angel? - _le pregunta, Arnol a su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno... supe que... - _lo iba a decir, angel, pero el celular de Belén interrumpió el comentario de el_ -

¿Hola? - _lo decía, Belén contestando la llamada_ -

 _Hola Belén, ¿soy yo?_ - _lo decía, una voz muy familiar en ella_ -

Alan, ¿como estas?

 _Bien, ah... hermana recuerdas, ¿que si viera la pizzeria freddy's fazbear pizza te llamara¡ ¿no?_ - _lo decía, Alan a su hermana atraves de la linea_ -

¿Sí...?

 _Bueno, ¿adivina que? la pizzeria volvió, por dos años volvió la pizzeria y ¿lo malo que hay un problema?_

¿Cual es el problema? - _le pregunta, Belén a su hermano mientras miraba a Arnol y Angel mirarla con dudas_ -

 _Son los animatronics, ¿no son ellos?_ - _lo decía, Alan al ver a los animatronics_ -

¿Como que no son ellos?

 _Mejor ven tu para que los veas, ¿en vez de que te lo explique?_ - _lo decía, alan a su hermana, mientras corta la llamada_ -

Alan, alan, demonios, siempre es así de idiota - _lo decía, Belén molesta por la actitud de su hermano_ -

¿Sucede algo belén? - _le pregunta, Angel algo preocupado al ver a Belén de esa forma_ -

Ah... sí, ¿tengo que ir a un lugar? - _lo decía, Belén algo molesta hacia su hermano_ -

Perdona si digo esto, pero podríamos acompañarte al lugar, ¿ya que creo que no tenemos nada que hacer? - _lo decía, Arnol hacia belén_ -

Bueno, esta bien - _lo decía, Belén caminando con Arnol y Angel hacia la pizzeria_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los tres caminaban hacia la pizzeria, Alan estaba observando a los tres animatronics del escenario, sin saber que cierta persona se acercaba hacia el.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿estos animatronics son muy raros? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a los tres animatronics_ -

Vaya, si es nada más y nada menos que alan rodriguez, mi ex- mecánico y guardia nocturno - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al verlo hay parado viendo a los nuevos animatronics_ -

Wow señor fazbear, ¿ya no verlo por dos años y ya tiene canas? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su ex-jefe_ -

Sí... la verdad ya dos años intentando de abrir la pizzeria, me ha dejado con unas cuantas canas, ja, ja, y ¿dime te gustan los nuevos animatronics? - _le pregunta, el señor fazbear a su ex-empleado_ -

Algo, pero me agradaban más los anteriores animatronics - _lo decía, Alan serio en sus palabras mientras estaba de brazos cruzados_ -

Bueno, dime ¿que querías hablarme? - _le pregunta, el señor fazbear a su ex-empleado_ -

¿Quiero trabajar como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Alan serio al señor Fazbear_ -

Bueno, ¿en eso no tengo problemas? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia Alan_ \- ¿lo hablamos en mi oficina?

Claro - _dicho eso, Alan siguió al señor Fazbear a su oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Alan y el señor Fazbear se dirigían a la oficina para firmar unos documentos, mientras que Belén, Arnol y Angel llegaron al recinto y vieron que en las paredes habían dibujos y póster de los animatronics.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿es sorprendente-mente grandioso? - _lo decía, los dos mejores amigos al mismo tiempo maravillados por el espacio del lugar_ -

Sí, ¿es increíble de que haya hecho la pizzeria más amplia? - _lo decía, Belén maravillada al ver la nueva pizzeria_ -

¿Que les parece si? ¿buscamos una mesa, para pedir una pizza? - _lo decía, Arnol hacia Angel y Belén_ -

Por mi, ¿bien? - _respondían, los dos al mismo tiempo a Arnol y se dirigieron a buscar una mesa_ -

Bien, ah... ¿que van a pedir ustedes dos? - _lo decía, Belén al encontrar una mesa cerca del escenario de los tres animatronics, mientras veia el menú de las pizzas_ -

Mmm... yo una pizza vegetariana - _lo decía, Angel al elegir su pizza_ -

Yo, voy a pedir mi pizza de extra queso y carne - _lo decía, Arnol al elegir su pizza_ -

Bueno, yo pediré una pizza de extra queso - _lo decía, Belén al elegir su pizza_ -

Vaya, ¿mira esos animatronics? - _lo decía, Angel maravillado al ver los tres animatronics principales_ -

Sí, el conejo pare un hombre gay ¿por esos colores? - _lo decía, Arnol al ver ese color celeste claro al conejo animatronico_ -

Ja, si vieras al oso, parece un oso yogui de juguete - _lo decía, Angel riéndose al ver al oso animatronico_ -

Y ¿ustedes que dicen de la pollita? - _pregunta, Belén hacia los dos mejores amigos que se trataban como hermanos_ -

Bueno, ¿para mi normal? - _le responde, Angel al ver a la animatronica en el escenario_ -

Sí, ¿para mi igual? - _le responde Arnol igual que su mejor amigo_ -

Bueno, pero si fuera ustedes, tendría mucho cuidado a lo que dicen ustedes sobre ellos, por que ellos supuestamente se mueven de noche - _lo decía, Belén moviendo sus manos y poniendo un ambiente tenso en el aire para los dos mejores amigos_ -

Hay... belén, deja de decir tonterías, ¿los animatronics no se mueven en las noches? - _lo decía, Arnol algo nervioso_ -

Sí... son puras tonterías que dicen ellos para así asustar a los demás - _lo decía, Angel algo asustado_ -

Hola, bienvenidos a freddy's fazbear pizza, ¿cual es su orden? - _lo decía, una camarera de unos 18 años, cabello castaño claro, orbes castaños, tez_ _bronceada_ -

Hola... Estefania - _lo decía, Belén leyendo la placa que tenia el nombre de la camarera_ \- pediremos tres pizzas, una vegetarían, una de extra queso y carne y una de extra queso, ¿por favor? - _lo decía, Belén pidiendo las ordenes por sus amigos_ \- y ¿que van a pedir para tomar?

Yo una coca-cola - _lo decía, Arnol_ -

Yo una sprite - _lo decía, Angel_ -

Y yo una limonada - _lo decía, Belén a la camarera_ -

Bien, en un momento les traeré sus pizzas - _lo decía, Estefania anotando los pedidos y se marcho a la cocina_ -

Vaya, probare pizza después de dos largos años - _lo decía, Arnol animado al saber que probaría pizza_ -

¿Por que dices eso? - _le pregunta, Belén a Arnol_ -

Es por que el dejo de comer pizza hace dos años, ¿por ciertos problemas que tenia? - _le respondía, Angel a Belén_ -

Ah... ¿con razón? - _lo decía, Belén comprendiendo cual era el problema_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los tres esperaban sus pizzas, en la oficina del señor Fazbear hablaban del trabajo de guardia nocturno a su ex-empleado**_ **-**

Bueno, como veras joven rodriguez, tenemos nuevos animatronics y los guardias anteriores dicen que estos nuevos modelos caminan en las noches - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear_ -

No se preocupe señor fazbear, si pudimos sobrevivir siete noches en su primera pizzeria, mi hermana con mis amigos ¿podre con esta? - _lo decía, Alan serio hacia su jefe_ -

Bien, como ya sabrás, necesitas firmar tu... - _es interrumpido el señor Fazbear por Alan_ -

Sí, lo se, un contrato de que aparte la pizzeria no se hace cargo de heridas o muertes - _lo decía, Alan serio sabiendo lo que seria la mayor parte del contrato y toma un bolígrafo y firma el contrato_ -

¿Al parecer alguien leyó el contrato? - _le pregunta, el señor Fazbear_ -

Eso lo decía, ¿el tipo del teléfono en la primera pizzeria? - _le respondía, Alan a su ahora jefe_ -

Bueno, en eso tienes razón y ten tu uniforme, tu gorra, tu placa y empiezas esta noche y llega a las 11:30 de la noche para poder darte las instrucciones y mostrarte el lugar - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear dando un apretón de manos a Alan_ -

Si, señor fazbear, estaré a esa hora como siempre - _lo decía, Alan soltándose del apretón de manos a su jefe_ -

¿Que tenga un buen día? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a su ahora guardia nocturno_ -

Y antes de irme, también quiero trabajar, ¿como mecánico para reparar a los animatronics? - _le pregunta. Alan al señor Fazbear_ -

Bien, nos vemos, señor rodriguez - _dicho esto, ve como Alan se retiraba de la oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Tras salir de la oficina del señor Fazbear, ve salir a su ahora guardia nocturno salir, Alan se dirigía a la salida de la pizzeria, pero vio a su hermana sentada en una de las mesas y ve a dos chicos sentados con ella. Mientras que los tres jóvenes estaban esperando, sus ordenes habian llegado, mientras que Estefania los repartía a los tres jóvenes.**_ **-**

Bien, una pizza de carne con queso, una pizza vegetariana y una pizza de extra queso - _lo decía, Estefania al entregarles las tres pizzas a los tres_ _jóvenes_ \- y también aquí tienen sus bebidas

Gracias, estefania - _lo decía, Arnol y Angel agradeciendo al mismo tiempo_ -

Gracias estefania, ¿cuanto es? - _le pregunta, Belén a la camarera_ -

Bien, son unos... ¿70 dolares? - _lo decía, Estefania hacia Belén_ -

Ah... lo lamento chicos, ¿no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar las pizzas? - _lo decía, Belén hacia Arnol y Angel_ -

¿Ni creo que con nuestro dinero? ¿alcanzamos a pagarlos? - _lo decía, Angel sinceramente, viendo que su mejor amigo y el solo traían 10 dolares_ -

Odio, ¿cuando esos bravucones me quitan mi dinero? - _lo decía, Arnol molesto_ -

Bueno, si no tienen dinero, lamento decirles que... - _lo decía, Estefania pero es interrumpida por el hermano de belén_ -

Yo pagare sus pizzas - _lo decía, Alan a la camarera, mientras le entregaba 70 dolares_ -

Gracias, ¿que disfruten su comida? - _lo decía, Estefania mientras se iban a atender a otros clientes_ -

Casi quedo sin comer pizza... - _lo decía, Arnol algo frustrado de ver que se iba a quedar sin comer su pizza por dos largos años_ -

Sí, ya me imaginaba yo, quedarme sin pizza vegetariana - _lo decía, Angel apoyando a su mejor amigo, dándole leves golpes en la espalda_ -

Bueno belén, ¿quienes son estos dos chicos? - _lo decía, Alan sentando ce al lado de su hermana_ -

Bueno alan, ellos dos son arnol cifuentes y angel salgado - _señalo al joven de pelo negro y al de pelo rojizo_ \- son mejores amigos que se tratan como hermanos

Gracias por pagar nuestras pizzas, luego te los devolveremos el doble - _lo decía, Angel hacia el chico de pelo rubio_ -

Bueno... ¿no estoy acostumbrado a que me devuelvan el dinero? - _lo decía, Alan a los dos chicos_ -

Oye belén, ¿el es tu novio? - _le pregunta, Arnol curioso, pero Angel le da un zape_ \- ¡auch! oye, ¿por que me golpeaste, bro?

Por hacer preguntas sin sentido - _le responde, Angel como verdaderos hermanos_ -

No, el es mi hermano - _lo decía, Belén sorprendiendo a los dos chicos_ -

El... es... ¡tu hermano! - _lo decían los dos chicos señalando al hermano de belén_ -

Sí, su nombre es alan rodriguez - _lo decía, belén con una sonrisa hacia su hermano_ -

Hola - _lo decía, Alan saludando a los dos chicos_ -

H...Hola - _le respondieron, los dos chicos con algo de miedo al ver a alguien así_ -

Bueno hermana, ¿que disfruten de su comida? yo debo irme a mi casa a descansar para luego venir aquí en mi trabajo de guardia - _lo decía, Alan levantándose de la mesa, pero es retenido por su hermana_ -

¿Como que guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Arnol, Angel y Belén sorprendidos, llamando la atención de algunos empleados y clientes_ -

Sí, ahora trabajo, ¿como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Alan como si nada_ -

¿Como se te ocurre trabajar como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Arnol histérico al igual que su mejor amigo_ -

Ya, tranquilos, ¿no me pasara nada? aparte de que soy el mecánico de estas versiones malas de los originales - _lo decía, Alan hacia los nuevos animatronics_ -

Bueno, pero, ¿ten cuidado, hermano? - _lo decía, Belén algo preocupada por su hermano_ -

Tranquila, estaré bien, ¿bueno nos vemos mañana? - _lo decía, Alan saliendo de la pizzeria, mientras que tres par de ojos lo_ _seguían_ -

¿Como tu hermano, puede tomar un empleo tan suicida? - _le preguntaba, Angel a Belén_ -

Bueno... ¿nosotros ya hemos trabajado aquí antes? - _lo decía, Belén algo sonrojada_ -

¿Como que nosotros? aparte de ti y tu hermano, ¿hubieron más?

Sí, ¿solo que una de ella esta...? - _lo decía, Belén pero es interrumpida por los dos chicos_ -

¿Muerta? - _le respondía, Arnol_ -

¿Desparecida? - _le respondía, Angel_ -

No, ella esta en washington, estudiando arte - _lo decía, Belén a donde estaba su amiga y luego cambia a una_ _tristeza_ -

Bueno, mejor comamos las pizzas, ¿antes de que se enfríen? - _lo decía, Arnol animando un poco el ambiente a Belén_ -

Tienes razón - _lo decía, Angel apoyando la idea de su mejor amigo_ -

Concuerdo con arnol - _lo decía, Belén mientras que todos comían sus pizzas_ -

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de comer, Belén se iba a su casa, seguida de Arnol y Angel mientras hablaban en el camino hacia la casa de Belén.**_ **-**

En serio belén, deberías decirle a tu hermano que renuncie - _lo decía, Arnol al ver a Belén_ -

Por que, ¿dices eso? - _lo decía, Belén algo confundida a la actitudes de los dos chicos_ -

¿Como que? ¿por que, belén? ¿no ves que esa pizzeria es el mismo infierno? - _lo decía, Angel_ _histérico_ -

Es por que mi hermano, trabaja en la pizzeria, ¿verdad? - _lo decía, Belén parada justo al frente de la casa_ -

Sí - _le responden, los dos a la vez_ -

Bueno, para su información, a mi hermano no le pasara nada, solo estará hay las siete noches y hablando de eso, ¿se acuerdan que tarea era que pidio el profesor?

Ah... ¿bro? - _lo decía, Arnol al ver a su mejor amigo y medio hermano_ -

Era un informe sobre el trabajo de los familiares de cada persona de la clase - _le responde, Angel a su mejor amigo y a Belén por la pregunta_ -

Ah... si, ya me acorde, nos vemos chicos, ¿nos veremos mañana? - _dicho esto, Belén entra a la casa, dejando a los dos amigos con_ _confusión_ -

Ahora, ¿que hacemos bro?

Ah... como son aun las cuatro, podríamos ir a mi casa a, ¿comer algo? - _lo decía, Angel pensando que haria su madre de comer_ -

Anda bro, vamos, además tu madre sabe cocinar bien una riquísima sopa - _lo decía, Arnol al recordar el sabor de la sopa de la madre de su amigo_ -

Solo por que tu eres el único que le gusta su sopa, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su amigo_ -

Sí, ¿no se como tu no toman su sopa? - _lo decía, Arnol caminando con su amigo hacia la casa de Angel_ -

¿No sabes lo amargo que es? - _le responde, Angel mirando hacia otro lado_ -

 **-** _ **Así tras dejar a Belén a su casa, los dos se dirigieron a la casa de**_  
 _ **Angel, ya que la casa de Arnol estaba al lado y ya era costumbre de que sus padres fueran muy amigos. Mientras que en la casa de Belén.**_ **-**

Alan, ¿ya llegue? - _lo decía, Belén entrando a la casa_ -

Hola, primita - _lo decía, Alex saludando a su prima_ -

Hola alex, ¿como te fue? - _le pregunta, mientras saludaba a su primo_ -

No quieres saberlo, primita, los idiotas de mis superiores, me dejaron fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso - _lo decía, Alex frustrado mientras del refrigerador sacaba una cerveza_ -

Oh... lo lamento, alex... ¿no debería haberte, preguntado? - _lo decía, Belén arrepentida_ -

Na, vamos primita, se que lo preguntaste por curiosidad, ¿como podría molestarme contigo? - _lo decía, Alex revolviendole el cabello a su prima_ -

Deja eso alex, sabes muy bien que el cabello de una dama es muy sensible - _lo decía, Belén arreglándose el cabello_ -

Sí, si, ¿como digas primita? - _lo decía, Alex con indiferencia en esa parte_ \- ¿como te fue en la escuela?

No preguntes... ¿fue la clase más larga de toda mi vida? - _lo decía, Belén tumbándose en el sillón de la casa_ -

Bueno, agradece ¿que estudias para hacer tu carrera de enfermería?

Sabes, ¿tenia pensado pedir trabajo en la pizzeria?

Dime, encontraste a tu novio - _lo decía, Alex tomando un sorbo de su cerveza_ -

No, me dijeron que no estaba trabajando - _lo decía, Belén mintiendo a su primo_ -

¿Como sea, prima? - _lo decía, Alex tomando su cerveza_ \- ¿ustedes dos si tienen? ah... ¿relaciones deberían usar protección? - _lo decía, Alex sonrojando mucho a su prima_ -

Alex, no digas eso, el y yo... no tuvimos relaciones, solo... nos hemos... besado nada más... - _lo decía, Belén nerviosa y sonrojada por el comentario de su primo_ -

Sí, ¿como digas primita? - _lo decía, Alex ignorando la mirada asesina de Belén_ -

Ya los dos dejen de pelear, ¿parecen como niños pequeños? - _lo decía, Alan saliendo de la cocina_ -

Y ¿tu que? - _lo decía, Belén molesta con su hermano_ \- ¿como se te ocurre tomar el empleo de guardia nocturno de la pizzeria?

Bueno, esa fue mi decisión, ¿no tuya? - _le recóndita, Alan con una seriedad a su hermana_ -

Bueno... los dejare a solas los dos... - _lo decía, Alex alejándose de ellos, sabiendo que se harían una gran pelea entre hermanos y el debia apartarse ya conociendo como eran los dos_ -

Alan, ¿podrias decirme que diablos haces trabajando en la pizzeria? ¿como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Belén regañando a su hermano_ -

¿Eso que? estoy de vacaciones hermanita, trabajare en la pizzeria como hace dos años, aparte tu también estarías ansiosa en ir a trabajar en esa pizzeria, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Alan en un tono molesto_ -

Ah... como se te ocurre hacer eso a escondidas de mi y de alex

No metas en esto a alex, es mi decisión y punto, ahora come antes de que se enfrié la comida - _lo decía, Alan molesto con su hermana y sube a su cuarto por su uniforme para darse una ducha_ -

Ah... ¡como te odio, alan! ¡siempre estas adelantándote en todo! - _lo decía, Belén molesta mientras se sienta en la mesa y come lo que había preparado su hermano_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén comía su comida con molestia hacia su hermano. Mientras que en la pizzeria Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, todos los trabajadores estaban limpiando las mesas y el piso, sin prestar atención a los animatronics, ya que debían terminar lo antes posible.**_ **-**

Oyeron eso amigos - _lo decía, una voz masculina_ -

Sí, tendremos un nuevo amigo - _lo decía, una voz femenina_ -

Sí, y podremos meterlo en un traje animatronico, ¿como los demás guardias anteriores? - _lo decía, otra voz femenina_ -

Ese nuevo guardia se llevara una gran sorpresa de su vida - _lo decía, una voz masculina_ \- recuerden las reglas, si el se pone la mascara, no lo atacaremos, solo debemos seguir las reglas del juego y tarde o temprano se descuidara y lo atraparemos, no durara hasta la segunda noche - _lo decía, la voz masculina hacia las otras dos voces femeninas que estaban al lado de el_ -

Sí, ya quiero ver la cara de susto que se pondrá, sera muy, pero muy divertido - _lo decía, la primera voz femenina_ -

Ja, de seguro que al ver bombón, ¿se pondrá la mascara? - _lo decía, la voz masculina en un tono de burla_ -

Oye, ¿que insinúas freddy? - _lo decía, la voz femenina acercándose a la luz y mostrar una coneja animatronica de color azul claro, mejillas rojas y orbes verdes_ -

Ya lo oíste amiga, los guardias al verte siempre se ponen la mascara antes de que tu entras a la oficina - _lo decía, la segunda voz femenina, mostrando a una pollita animatronica amarilla, mejillas rojas y orbes azules_ -

¿Que? ¿tu también chica? - _lo decía, Bonbon algo indignada a que su amiga apoyara a freddy_ -

Es la verdad, acéptalo amiga - _lo decía, Freddy mostrándose a la luz, que era un oso café claro, mejillas rojas y orbes azules_ -

Ja, mira quien habla freddy, a los guardias anteriores, siempre se asustan más de nosotras que a ti - _lo decía, Bonbon hacia Freddy_ -

Solo, ¿por que tengo que moverme de vez en cuando a la tercera noche? - _lo decía, Freddy molesto hacia Bonbon_ -

Freddy, ¿acaso estas celoso de que nosotras o de foxy, ya que siempre logramos a atrapar al guardia nocturno? ¿antes que tu? - _lo decía, Chica en un tono burlón hacia su amigo_ -

Va, como podría enojarme, aparte si el guardia sobrevive las dos noches, en la tercera se encargaran esas chatarras oxidadas en partes y servicios - _lo decía, Freddy molesto con las chicas_ -

Sí, ¿como digas freddy? - _le respondieron, Bonbon y Chica sarcásticas a su amigo oso_ -

 **-** _ **al terminar de platicas, los tres animatronics principales se pusieron en sus lugares del escenario, mientras dormian esperando la hora de hacer el trabajo sucio.**_ **-**

- _Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, me cabrie de esperar para hacer esta secuela de Five Nights At Freddy's, lamento que a los que le gustaron mi primer fic de FNAF haberlos hecho esperar, ya que en las noches sera lo mismo que en el primer fic, ahora escribiré así con letras negras con un guion para que sepan de que se trata la escena, bla, bla, bla, ahora espero que les haya gustado el fic, dejen sus review's, para saber si les gusto el capitulo, saben... en este tiempo de estar pensando y esas cosas para terminar mi otro fic que es de HTTYD, ese fic lo terminare al final de año, ya que la inspiración no me llega para avanzar en los capítulos de ese fic, así que tarde o temprano llegara esa inspiración y si, me refiero a una autora que si me agrado sus fic, creo que ustedes ya la conocen, es nada más y nada menos que "_ _ **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**_ _" ya que al leer sus fic de HTTYD o de FNAF me dan buenas ideas para avanzar en mis fic, aparte a los autores que están en mis favoritos y en sus fics... ¡p*** bloqueo de escritor! ¡te maldigo! ¡por estas cosas! ¡autores como nosotros les cuesta que les vengan buenas ideas y que de-repente! puf, ¡se van las ideas! (T-T) bueno, agradezco a "_ _ **Metalero Anarkista**_ _", "_ _ **Almeduwe**_ _", "_ _ **BioHazard2015**_ _: oye, si me quemas la casa, ¿como continuare mi fic? y también a los 26 visitas que ah pesar de que había subido el prologo, me sorprendió mucho y casi olvidaba que también a las 1,186 visitas de mi primer fic (T-T) si, no soy muy malo recordar que siempre estoy atento a las visitas que llegan en ese fic, un fuerte abrazo psicológico para todos... (Nota mental: recordatorio, nunca dejar a mi primo pequeño, vea "_ _ **hola soy german**_ _"), bye._ -

 _Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	3. Primera noche

_**Advertencia:**_ _los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, si no a su dueño Scott Cawthon. Excepto los Oc's y la trama._

 _ **Primera noche.**_

 **-** _ **22:10 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado seis horas, mientras que Alan arreglaba sus cosas para ir a su trabajo de guardia nocturno en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.**_ **-**

Alan, ¿la comida esta lista? - _lo decía, Alex hablando desde la puerta, mientras tocaba_ -

Ya voy... ¿solo dame unos momentos? - _le respondió, Alan a su primo_ -

Ok, no te demores, ¿ya que debes llegar a tiempo a tu primer día de trabajo? - _lo decía, Alex hacia su primo mientras bajaba las escaleras_ -

Mmm... bien, tengo todo lo necesario, un notebook, unas partes y herramientas para mi prótesis y mi celular y claro... ¿como podría olvidar una linterna? - _lo decía, Alan guardando sus cosas en un bolso y en una mochila y sin más, baja por las escaleras y se sienta en la mesa_ -

Vaya hermano, ¿si que has tardado? - _lo decía, Belén molesta con su hermano_ -

Ya, ¿deja de estar peleando prima? - _lo decía, Alex intentando de calmar las cosas entre sus primos_ -

No es justo. ¿que alan, tomara el puesto de guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Belén comiendo una su plato de fideos con salsa de tomate_ -

Oye, ¿no es mi culpa? ¿que tu estés estudiando aun? - _le responde, Alan comiendo un poco de su plato_ -

Ah... ¿no es justo? ¿que tu puedas estar en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Belén levantándose de su asiento molesta_ -

A ver, dime ¿por que te enojas? - _lo decía, Alan indiferente hacia su hermana_ -

¡¿Por que tu así podrias estar con los animatronics!? y ¡¿donde esta mi novio!? ¡¿que es un animatronic! - _lo decía, Belén ya muy desesperada de ocultarlo y lo grita a todo pulmón, mientras que a Alex se le atraganta por lo que había escuchado, mientras que Alan aun seguía con la mirada de seriedad_ -

¡¿Que has dicho?! - _lo decía, Alex histérico al saber que su prima estaba enamorada de un animatronic_ -

Ups... - _lo decía, Belén sentándose en su silla y encogiéndose de hombros al haber contado eso_ -

Bueno, el tiempo es muy importante en estos momentos, ¿así que los dejare a solas? para irme al trabajo, ¿buenas noches? - _lo decía, Alan a su hermana y primo para irse a su trabajo tomando su mochila y el bolso e irse a la pizzeria_ -

Belén, ¿tenemos que hablar seriamente? - _lo decía, Alex serio hacia su prima_ \- ¿me lo vas a contar todo desde que no he estado hace dos años aqui?

Maldición... yo y mi bocota... - _lo decía, Belén al ver a su primo mirarla seriamente, esperando a que le dijiera todo_ -

 **-** _ **23:00 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Alan había salido de su casa, dejando a su hermana y primo hablar de ese asunto en privado los dos solos. Tras caminar unas cinco cuadras desde su casa hasta la pizzeria. Al llegar ve al señor Fazbear que lo estaba esperando afuera del recinto.**_ **-**

Oh... si es mi guardia nocturno y mecánico favorito - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su empleado_ -

Sí, un empleado debe llegar a tiempo, ¿no lo cree, usted jefe? - _lo decía, Alan al señor Fazbear_ -

Sí, ¿quiere que le muestre las instalaciones? - _le pregunta, el señor Fazbear a Alan_ -

Claro, ¿si no es mucha molestia? - _le responde, Alan a su jefe_ -

No, ¿claro que no tengo ningún problema en eso? vamos - _lo decía, El señor Fazbear guiando a Alan hasta el escenario (_ _ **Show State**_ _) donde estaban los tres animatronics_ -

Vaya, ¿así que están bonnie, freddy y chica? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a los tres animatronics en el escenario_ -

Ah... no, ¿esos son los nuevos modelos? ellos son toy bonnie, toy freddy y toy chica - _señalaba al conejo azul, el oso café claro y a la pollita con mejillas rojas_ -

Y... ¿donde están los animatronics que conozco yo, mi hermana y mis amigos? - _le preguntaba, Alan al señor Fazbear_ -

Ah... ¿te refieres a los old's? - _le contesta, el señor fazbear algo confundido_ -

¿Old? - _le pregunta, Alan al señor fazbear_ -

Sí, esos son los animatronics viejos, ellos son los nuevos animatronics que tienen la mejor tecnología avanzada, gastamos muchos millones en que se lo pusieran a los toy's, pero... - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear terminando media oración_ -

pero, ¿que? - _le pregunta, Alan_ -

Bueno... los old's no estaban capacitados para obtener esa tecnología avanzada, así que los usamos como partes para los animatronics toy's - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a Alan_ -

Bueno, ¿si quiere le puedo reparar los viejos animatronics? - _le preguntaba, Alan al señor Fazbear_ -

¿Mmm...? ¿me parece bien? ¿déjame mostrarte las demás instalaciones? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear_ -

¿Después de usted? - _lo decía, Alan haciéndose a un lado y seguir al señor Fazbear, sin saber que tres pares de ojos lo_ _seguían_ -

 **-** _ **Alan siguió al señor Fazbear hasta llegar al área de juegos (Game Area), donde el lugar se encontraba un pequeño animatronico una polera y gorra de hélice rayada de azul, blanco y rojo, con un globo y un cartel que dice "Ballons!".**_ **-**

Señor fazbear, ¿quien es este pequeño? - _lo decía, alan acercándose al pequeño animatronico de orbes azules_ -

Oh, ese es ballonboy o también conocido como, BB - _le responde, el señor Fazbear a la pregunta de Alan_ -

Así que Ballonboy o BB... ¿le queda bien el nombre?

Sí, el solo dice "hi" o "hello" a los niños o adultos ¿que pasan cerca de el? y le regalan globos a los niños - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras miraba a Alan que lo ojeaba detalladamente_ -

¿Mmm...? ¿tarves podría mejorare su caja de vos y que dijera como? ¿Welcome a freddy's fazbear pizza? - _lo decía, Alan algo dudoso_ -

Oh... eso me gustaría, señor rodriguez, ¿ahora podría seguirme por aquí? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear maravillado por la idea de Alan_ -

¿Nos vemos pronto amiguito? - _dicho esto, Alan sigue al señor Fazbear sin notar que los ojos de BallonBoy, lo_ _seguían_ -

Es increíble que esta pizzeria, ¿fuera más grande? ¿que el anterior? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendido al tamaño del lugar_ -

Sí, ¿es sorprendente no? - _le preguntaba, el señor Fazbear al ver que Alan miraba cada detalle del lugar_ -

 **-** _ **Alan y el señor Fazbear caminaron por la pizzeria, hasta llegar a la cueva de los niños (Kid's Cove), donde se encontraba una animatronica de característica de un zorro blanco con una mejillas y labios rojos en el suelo y destrozado.**_ **-**

Bueno, señor rodriguez, esta es la kid's cove, ¿donde los niños juegan con este animatronico? llamado mangle - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a Alan, mientras este se acercaba y tomaba la cabeza de la animatronic y la revisaba cada parte_ -

Wow, es increíble, ¿que unos simples niños puedan hacer esto a un animatronic? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a mangle tan_ _destrozada_ -

¿Por que lo dice, señor rodriguez? - _le pregunta, el señor Fazbear algo confundido a la pregunta_ -

Bueno, pero una pregunta, ¿que función opera este animatronic? - _lo decía, Alan mirando al señor Fazbear, esperando una respuesta_ -

¿Es una atracción de armar y desarmar? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a Alan_ \- ¿Por?

Nada, es increíble ¿que alguien pueda poner a este animatronic en una función de armar y desarmar? - _lo decía, Alan mirando su brazo izquierdo, donde estaba su_ _prótesis_ \- podría armarla completo, pero le tendría que pedir que cancelara esa atracción a mangle, de seguro serviría bien como compañera a foxy, ¿cuando lo repare a los seis animatronics? - _lo decía, Alan hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Mmm... ¿poner a mangle como compañera de foxy...? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear pensando y calculando_ \- ¿podría ganar más dinero al negocio? ¿si mangle esta armada y hace los shows con foxy...? ok, señor rodriguez, ya tiene un labor mucho más grande en esto - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver que Alan dejaba la cabeza de mangle en el suelo y se paraba_ -

Claro, ¿podría mostrarme otra instalaciones? - _le pregunta, Alan a su jefe_ -

Sí, ¿como no? ¿por aquí? - _lo decía, el señor fazbear caminando por las instalaciones, sin saber que Mangle seguía con la mirada a Alan_ -

 **-** _ **Tras dejar la kid's cove, el señor Fazbear le mostraba otras de las instalaciones de la pizzeria hasta llegar Esquina de premios o Rincón de premios (Prize Corner ), donde se encontraba una caja algo grande y unos estantes con peluches de los animatronics.**_ **-**

Bueno, señor rodriguez, este es prize corner y dentro de esta caja esta uno de nuestros animatronics muy querido, puppet - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear con un tono de miedo hacia Alan, mientras este se acercaba a la caja_ -

¿Así que un animatronic, llamado puppet? - _lo decía, Alan al dar cuerda una palanca mientras esta sonaba_ \- señor fazbear, ¿que tipo de función da puppet? - _pregunta, Alan a su jefe_ -

Da regalos a los niños, que dan cuerda la palanca, ¿por?

No por nada, ¿simple curiosidad? - _lo decía, Alan al voltear a la caja y de la nada sale puppet que era un animatronic negro con un cuerpo delgado, una sonrisa, mejillas y labios pintados de rojo como si fuese un payaso y unas dos lineas purpuras en forma de darle ese toque de lagrimas, mientras que estaba cara a cara con ese animatronico que daría un miedo perturbador_ -

Ja, ¿se asusto señor rodriguez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a Alan_ -

No, no me asusto con facilidad, a lo único ¿que debería temer es perder a mi familia? - _lo decía, Alan mientras seguía a su jefe, sin saber que puppet, lo miraba con unas pupilas blancas en donde estarían los ojos siguiéndolo, mientras se metía en su caja_ -

 **-** _ **El señor Fazbear lleva a Alan por un pasillo que se al fondo se podía, ver una puerta metalica que decía, partes y servicios (Part & servicies) donde hay estarían los animatronics old's, pero prefirió seguir a su jefe por un pasillo muy amplio. **_**-**

Bueno, por aquí hay cuatro habitaciones de fiesta, que son Party room 1, 2, 3 y 4 que están cerca de la oficina de seguridad - _lo decía, el señor fazbear entrar a la oficina que se podía ver que era amplia con dos conductos de ventilación_ -

Vaya, ¿si que es amplia esta oficina? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendido_ -

Bueno, como veras señor rodriguez, tiene luces en las ventilaciones y una linterna para alumbrar al pasillo - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al entregarle la linterna a Alan_ \- bien, tendrás una llamada por el teléfono de la oficina, ¿así que si me disculpas? ¿me tengo que ir? y aquí tienes las llaves de la pizzeria para que cierres - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear salir algo apurado de la pizzeria, mientras que Alan cerraba la entrada_ -

Bien, ¿ahora debo volver a la oficina? - _lo decía, Alan encendiendo la linterna que le dio el señor Fazbear y camina rumbo a la oficina, sin saber que ciertos ojos lo vigilaban_ -

 **-** _ **Tras llegar a la oficina, Alan se sienta en la silla y empieza a observar por las cámaras y accede a la cámara de partes y servicios.**_ **-**

¿Que diablos le habrán hecho a los animatronics? ¿ellos no tenían que ser maltratados así? - _lo decía, Alan horrorizado al ver por la cámara de partes y servicios a los cuatro animatronics, viendo a Chica con la quijada abierta y sin brazos, a Bonnie sin rostro y su brazo derecho destrozado, a Freddy un poco dañado en la parte externa que interna y a Foxy muy dañado mostrando parte de su endoesqueleto_ \- ¿quien es el descarado que les hiso eso? - _lo decía, Alan en un tono con odio a las personas que podrían haber hecho eso a las parejas de sus amigo y lo peor aun, al novio de su hermana_ -

 **-** _ **Alan, paso observándolos detalladamente desde la cámara de partes y servicios, sorprendido al ver, como habían quedado los animatronics.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora y Alan estaba observando las cámaras donde estaban, BallonBoy y los tres animatronics toy hasta que coloco la cámara de kid's cove que se podía escuchar sonidos de radiofrecuencia distorsionados, hasta que el teléfono sonó y le llamo la atención a Alan.**_ **-**

 _Uh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola, hola? Uh, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano en la nueva y mejorada Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Uh, estoy aquí para hablarte de algunas de las cosas que puedes esperar ver acá durante tu primera semana y ayudarte a empezar con esta nueva y emocionante carrera._

Sí, ¿como digas? un momento, ¿tu no eres el tipo del teléfono de la otra pizzeria? - _le preguntaba, Alan algo confundido_ -

 _Uh, ahora, quiero que te olvides de cualquier cosa que pudiste haber oído acerca del local anterior, ya sabes. Uh, algunas personas aún tienen una impresión algo negativa de la empresa. Uh… que el antiguo restaurante fue tipo hacia la izquierda hasta pudrirse durante bastante tiempo, pero quiero asegurarte que, Fazbear Entertainment está comprometida a la diversión familiar y, sobretodo, a la seguridad. Se gastaron una pequeña fortuna en estos animatrónicos, uh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, incluso dejarlos caminar por el día. ¿No es genial? (_ _ **se escucha que se aclara la garganta**_ _) Pero lo más importante, todos están vinculados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal, por lo que pueden detectar a un depredador a una milla de distancia. Deberíamos pagarles para protegerte._

Ja, ja, ¿que gracioso? - _lo decía, Alan con aburrimiento a ese comentario_ -

 _Uh, ahora dicho esto, no hay un nuevo sistema sin sus… problemas. Uh… eres sólo el segundo guardia en trabajar aquí. Uh, el primer chico terminó su semana, pero se quejó de las… condiciones. Uh, lo movimos al turno de día, así que, hey, que suerte tienes, ¿No? Uh, principalmente expresó su preocupación de que ciertos personajes parecían moverse en la noche, e incluso de que trataron de entrar a su oficina. Ahora, por lo que sabemos, eso debería ser imposible. Uh, este restaurante tendría que ser el lugar más seguro de la Tierra. Así que, mientras nuestros ingenieros no tienen realmente una explicación para esto, la teoría tomada es que… a los robots nunca se les dio un "modo nocturno" adecuado. Así que cuando todo está silencioso, piensan que se encuentran en el lugar equivocado, por lo que tratan de ver donde está la gente, y en este caso, ésa es tu oficina. Así que nuestra solución temporal es ésta: hay una caja de música en el Prize Corner, y está modificada para darle cuerda a distancia. Así que, de vez en cuando cambia la señal de vídeo al Prize Corner y dale cuerda por unos segundos. No parece afectar a todos los animatronicos, pero sí afecta… a uno de ellos. (_ _ **se escucha que se aclara la garganta**_ _) Uh, y en cuanto al resto de ellos, tenemos una solución aún más fácil. Como verás, puede haber un pequeño problema en el sistema, algo sobre que los robots te ven como a un endoesqueleto sin su traje, y que espera a ser colocado en uno, así que, hey, te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear, ¡Problema resuelto! Puedes ponértela cuando sea, y dejártela el tiempo que quieras. Finalmente todo lo que entre, va a salir._

Ja, ¿no me digas? en la otra pizzeria, decían eso y al final resultaron novios mi hermana y mis amigos - _lo decía, Alan algo frustrado al tener que hablarle a una grabación, mientras miraba la cabeza de Freddy_ \- ¿es en serio? ¿debo colocarme esto? ¿para intentar de que los animatronics no me maten? - _lo decía, algo molesto al ver esa cabeza de Freddy_ -

 _Uh, otra cosa que vale la pena mencionar es el tipo de diseño moderno del edificio. Tal vez has notado que no hay puertas a las que puedas cerrar, jej. Pero, hey, ¡Tienes una luz! Y a pesar de que tu linterna se puede quedar sin energía, el edificio no. Así que, no te preocupes si el lugar queda a oscuras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Uh, deberías ser dorado. Uh, revisa las luces, ponte la máscara de Freddy si lo necesitas, uh, mantén con cuerda la caja de música, pan comido. Que tengas unas buenas noches, y voy a hablarte mañana._

Aja, ¿como digas? - _lo decía, Alan con molestia al tipo del teléfono, mientras que la llamada se termina hay_ -

 **-** _ **La llamada duro unos minutos, mientras que Alan revisaba las cámaras para encontrar Prize corner, hasta que la encontró y cambia a las cámaras del (Show State).**_ **-**

 **-** _ **01:00 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que el tipo del teléfono había grabado el mensaje para el guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

Bueno, ¿esto sera una noche muy larga? - _lo decía, Alan mientras usaba la tablet para ver el (_ _ **Show State**_ _) y ver que ningún animatronic se había movido y empezó a ver por todas las_ _cámaras_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan, cambiaba las cámaras a otras cámaras de la pizzeria, para pasar el rato hasta empezar el "juego" de los animatronics.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **02:00 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y Alan estaba dándole cuerda a la caja de música en (Prize corner). para que cierto animatronico no salga.**_ **-**

Esto es aburrido, ¿era más entretenido la antigua pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alan dándole cuerda a la caja de música y cambia al (_ _ **Show State**_ _) y ve que no estaba el conejo azul_ -

Genial, ¿ahora donde te metiste conejo? - _lo decía, Alan calmado mientras lo buscaba por las cámaras y lo encuentra en (_ _ **Party Room 2**_ _) y estaba mirando a la_ _cámara_ -

Hola bonnie, ¿no se si eres hombre o un travestí? - _lo decía, Alan algo confundido hacia el conejo animatronico y cambia a la cámara del (_ _ **Show State**_ _)_ \- genial, ¿ahora chica se movió? - _lo decía, Alan buscando a la pollita animatronica y la encuentra en el Pasillo principal (_ _ **Main Hall**_ _)_ -

Vaya, es increíble que marcos le gustara a charlotte y si viera su versión toy, no quiero imaginarme ¿como quedaría el pobre? si supiera que a chica la usan como parte de reparación para estos toy's - _lo decía, Alan al ver que la pollito animatronica ya no estaba y se escuchaba pasos por el conducto izquierdo_ -

¿Debe ser bonnie? - _lo decía, Alan al revisar el conducto de ventilación derecho alumbrándolo y ver hay mismo al Toy Bonnie y rápidamente se coloca la mascara de Freddy_ -

Vaya, ¿si es el guardia nocturno? ¿que me dijo que me parecía a un hombre? - _lo decía, Toy Bonnie con la voz femenina y no a una voz masculino_ -

Perdona si te ofendí, no sabia yo que eras una mujer, ademas tu cuerpo es el que te confunde al de un hombre en vez de una mujer - _lo decía, Alan serio con la mascara puesta_ -

¡Ah...! ¡¿como veras soy mujer, y tarde o temprano te atrapare guardia?! - _lo decía, Bombón ofendida al comentario de Alan y se fue por el mismo conducto derecho_ -

Tsk, mujeres - _lo decía, alan sacándose la mascara, revisando el conducto izquierdo, al pasillo y al conducto derecho y usa la tablet para acceder a la cámara de (_ _ **Prize corner**_ _) para darle cuerda a la caja_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan daba cuerda a la caja en la oficina, en el pasillo principal Toy Chica estaba viendo a su amiga molesta.**_ **-**

¿Sucede algo Bombón? - _le pregunta, Chica a su amiga animatronica_ -

No, ese maldito guardia me dijo ¿que parezco un hombre y más enésima a un hombre travestí? - _lo decía, Bombón molesta hacia ese comentario que le había dicho Alan_ -

Ya amiga, no te enojes así, todos sabemos que eres una mujer y no un hombre, déjame atrapar al guardia y ¿nos vengaremos por esa ofensa hacia ti? - _lo decía, Chica dándole una sonrisa alegre_ -

Esta bien chica - _le responde, Bombón con una sonría animada y ve a su amiga irse hacia la oficina por donde siempre usaban los animatronics para ir a la oficina y atrapar al guardia_ -

 **-** _ **Toy Chica, se dirigía a la oficina del guardia, para atraparlo y que Bombón y ella tuvieran una venganza por ofender a su amiga.**_ **-**

Vaya, si que son muy sensibles estos animatronics nuevos - _lo decía, Alan y alumbra al pasillo sorprendiendo a la pollo animatronica de que la descubrieran_ -

Hola, guardia nocturno - _saludaba Toy Chica, sin su pico y ojos, mostrando los dientes del endoesqueleto y unas pupilas blancas_ -

Vaya, si es la versión mejorada de chica, ¿que quieres? - _le pregunta, Alan molesto al tener visitas de esos toy's_ -

Solo a ti, ¿te atrapare y le ayudare a mi amiga? por haberla insultado de ser un hombre - _lo decía, Toy chica, enojada hacia Alan_ -

¿Solo por eso?

Sí y también por diversión te meteremos en un lindo traje de freddy - _lo decía, Toy Chica enojada hacia Alan_ -

¿Así? ¿pues suerte con eso? - _lo decía, Alan hacia la pollita animatronica mientras miraba la tablet y cargaba la caja de música, sin tomar atención a lo que estaba haciendo la animatronica y al carga la caja de música completo, mira por el pasillo sin encontrarla y la busca por las cámaras y la encuentra en el conducto de ventilación izquierdo_ -

¿Voy a por ti guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Toy chica arrastrándose por el conducto de ventilación hacia la oficina y apunto de entrar Alan enciende las luces_ \- vaya, ¿que eres rápido? - _lo decía, sorprendida la pollita animatronica al ver que la descubrió y ver que se puso la mascara_ -

¿No me digas? - _lo decía, Alan serio hacia la pollito animatronica_ \- ¿ahora te puedes largar? y no vuelvas más a la oficina o me veras obligado dejarte ¿como dejaron a chica? - _lo decía, Alan serio en sus palabras hacia la pollo animatronica_ -

Maldición - _lo decía, Toy Chica en un susurro mientras se devolvía afuera del conducto izquierdo_ \- ¿me las pagaras algún día, guardia nocturno? tarde o temprano estarás desprevenido y te atraparemos - _lo decía, Toy Chica molesta hacia Alan_ -

Sí, si, ¿como digas toy chica? eso mismo dijo toy bonnie - _lo decía, Alan ignorando la amenaza de Toy Chica, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja en (_ _ **Prize corner**_ _)_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan le daba cuerda a la caja de música, En el pasillo principal estaba Bombón esperando a su amiga animatronica.**_ **-**

¿Como te fue, pudiste atraparlo? - _le preguntaba, Bombón a su amiga animatronica_ -

No, el maldito guardia nocturno me descubrió en el pasillo y luego de que se distrajo un poco para cargar la caja de música, me descubrió en el conducto de ventilación - _lo decía, Toy Chica muy molesta con el guardia nocturno_ -

Bueno, sera mejor que planeamos bien una estrategia, ¿para atrapar a ese guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Bombón a su amiga_ -

Sí, tienes razón amiga, una buena estrategia es esencial para tener esta noche ganada antes de que empiece la noche de los old's - _lo decía, Toy Chica decidida en atrapar al guardia antes que empiece la tercera noche del guardia_ -

Sí, ¿volvamos al escenario a planear algo bien? - _lo decía, Bombón algo molesta hacia el guardia nocturno_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Toy chica pero se sorprende al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Toy Freddy fuera del escenario_ -

Al parecer ustedes dos no han logrado atrapar al guardia nocturno y ¿eso que es su primera noche? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy cruzado de brazos al ver a las dos chicas sin el guardia nocturno_ -

Ese guardia es muy astuto, ¡¿es increíble que me comparaba con un hombre?! - _lo decía, Bombón molesta al recordar esas palabras_ -

Ya amiga, cálmate - _lo decía, Toy Chica colocándole sus manos en los hombros de la coneja animatronica_ \- ya veras, ¿como lo atraparemos?

Eso es una promesa algo, ¿que no podemos cumplir por completo? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy hacia las dos animatronicas_ -

¿Por que lo dices así freddy? - _preguntaban, las dos algo dudosas a su amigo y lider_ -

Pues, miren ustedes mismas - _lo decía, Toy Freddy señalando a Foxy caminando hacia el pasillo_ -

Aun lado, par de versiones baratas - _lo decía, Foxy caminando hacía el pasillo_ -

¿Como nos has llamado? ¿maldita chatarra? - _lo decían, los tres animatronics indignados por el comentario del Zorro animatronico_ -

Ya lo escucharon, marineros de agua dulce, ¿ustedes no son rivales para nosotros? - _lo decía, Foxy caminando hacia el pasillo_ -

Zorro arrogante - _lo decía, Bombón molesta hacia Foxy_ -

Pirata de pacotilla - _lo decía, Toy Freddy molesto hacia Foxy_ -

Zorro estúpido - _lo decía, Toy Chica molesta hacia Foxy_ -

Sí, como digan niñas, no me importa sus burlas, mientras ¿que yo o mis amigos atrapemos al guardia? - _lo decía, Foxy caminando hacia la oficina, mientras que los tres animatronics toy's lo miraban con una mirada asesina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Foxy caminaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina, Alan estaba buscando a los toy's por las cámaras y dándole cuerda a la caja de música.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **03:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron una hora, y Alan revisando las cámaras cercanas no encontraba a los tres toy's y al alumbrar en el pasillo, se sorprende al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Foxy.**_ **-**

¿Foxy? - _lo decía, Alan al ver al zorro animatronico, mientras se ganaba adelante del escritorio con la linterna_ -

" _¿Un momento? ¿esa voz se me hace muy conocida?_ " - _lo decía, Foxy mentalmente al ver al guardia nocturno_ -

¿Que ya no me recuerdas? - _lo decía, Alan serio en sus palabras_ \- ¿que? ¿no me digas que ya te olvidaste de tu novia y de los demás?

¿Un momento...? ¿Alan? ¿eres tu?

No, solo soy un fantasma de Alan - _lo decía, Alan respondiendole sarcástico al zorro animatronico_ -

Por dios, ¡eres tu! - _lo decía, Foxy corriendo a abrazar a su amigo_ -

F...Foxy, n...no respiro... - _lo decía, Alan quedándose sin aire_ -

Ups... perdona - _lo decía, Foxy soltando a Alan del abrazo para que respiraba_ \- ¿no te había reconocido por estos días?

Sí, ¿fueron dos largos años en esperar a que esta pizzeria volviera? - _lo decía, Alan mientras le daba cuerda a la caja por la tablet_ -

Un momento, ¡¿dos años?! wow, ¿si que se va el tiempo volando? - _lo decía, Foxy sorprendido de lo que había escuchado_ -

Sí, y mirate foxy, ¿estas hecho un desastre? -lo decía, Alan sorprendido al ver el estado de Foxy-

Sí... a nosotros nos querían poner esas mejoras pero resulto que no podíamos - _lo decía, Foxy algo molesto_ -

Bueno, dime una cosa foxy, ¿los demás están bien?

Sí, ¿solo que bonnie y chica están muy dañados? y freddy y yo solo estamos así con daños externos no grabes - _lo decía, Foxy al verse los brazos_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos me alegro verte? - _lo decía, Alan mientras se sentaba en la silla giratoria del escritorio_ -

¿Sabes algo de maría? - _pregunta, Foxy algo curioso_ -

Lamentablemente no, solo supimos que ella esta en washington dc, y ¿esta muy lejos de aquí? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendiendo y entristeciendo a Foxy_ -

Oh... ¿creí que ella había vuelto? - _lo decía, Foxy algo triste con sus orejas de zorro_ _caídas_ -

Lo único que debes saber foxy es, ¿que debes tener esperanza para que algún día, ella vuelva? - _lo decía, Alan intentando animar al zorro animatronico_ -

Sí, tienes razón, a los muchachos le agradaran saber quien es el guardia nocturno - _lo decía, Foxy algo animado hacia Alan_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que te vayas o los toy's nos verán hablando? - _lo decía, Alan a su amigo animatronico_ -

Sí, tienes razón, ¿nos vemos en la otra noche? - _lo decía, Foxy despidiéndose, mientras que alan se despedía con su mano al ver desaparecer a Foxy entre la oscuridad del pasillo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan se había despedido de Foxy y darle cuerda a la caja. Los toy's toman a foxy y lo azotan contra la pared.**_ **-**

Foxy, ¿por que hablabas con el guardia? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy con unos ojos negros y unas pupilas blancas_ -

¿Cuenta zorro de pacotilla? - _lo decía, Bombón enojada hacia Foxy_ -

No les diré nada a unas versiones baratas de mis amigos - _lo decía, Foxy, enojado hacia los tres animatronics Toy's_ -

Escucha bien zorro de pacotilla - _lo decía, Toy Freddy llamando la atención de Foxy_ \- tarde o temprano el guardia se distraerá y lo meteremos en un traje, ¿donde tu no podrás ayudarlo? - _lo decía, enojado hacia Foxy_ -

Sí, lo dañan, me encargare de cada uno de ustedes tres - _lo decía, Foxy enojado hacia los tres toy's_ -

¿Como quieras zorro? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy con un tono autoritario y serio_ -

Ya veras como su querido amigo sufrirá dentro de un traje animatronico - _lo decía, Toy Chica seria igual que su amigo toy_ -

Sí, l ovas a ver sufrir con mucho dolor - _lo decía, Bombón seria igual que sus dos amigos toy's_ -

 **-** _ **Los tres animatronics toy dejan a un foxy muy preocupado por Alan y imaginarse como lo estaría, si Belén se quedara sin su hermano, mientras foxy miraba al pasillo hacia la oficina donde estaba Alan observando por la tablet.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **04:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Alan fuera visitado por Foxy en su trabajo como guardia nocturno en la nueva pizzeria de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, mientras que daba cuerda a la caja, Toy Freddy empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la entrada de la oficina.**_ **-**

Me pregunto ¿quien sera esta vez? - _lo decía, Alan alumbrando al pasillo y encontrarse con la versión toy de Freddy_ -

Hola guardia nocturno, es una persona que no anda con su traje de animatronic - _lo decía, Toy Freddy intentando de asustarlo_ -

Así, ¿no me digas? - _lo decía, Alan sin miedo hacia el oso animatronico toy_ -

Ja, sabes que tarde o temprano nosotros los toy's te atraparemos y te meteremos a un... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy pero es interrumpido por Alan_ -

Sí, ya lo se, me meterán en un traje de freddy, bla, bla, bla, ahora vete de aquí antes de ¿que me hagas enojar en serio? - _lo decía, Alan calmado mientras le daba cuerda a la caja sin despegar la mirada del pasillo_ -

Ja, ¿solo atrasas lo inevitable? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sonriendo a Alan_ -

Así, ¿no me digas pedobear?

¿Como me llamaste? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy indignado a lo que había escuchado del guardia_ -

Como dije, pedobear - _lo decía, Alan cruzado de brazos_ \- ¿quieres que te lo deletree? P.E.D.O.B.E.A.R - _lo decía, Con seriedad hacia el toy_ -

¡Es lo más indignarte que había escuchado en mi vida! - _lo decía, Toy Freddy, mientras que Foxy se reía en la oscuridad del pasillo detrás del toy_ -

Pues, superarlo, eso sera siempre tu perdición

Sí, claro... ¿como que alguien olvido darle cuerda a la caja? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy con una sonrisa, al ver que Alan estaba dándole cuerda a su caja_ -

Buen intento, pedobear - _lo decía, Alan hacia toy freddy que justo al bajar la tablet se puso la mascara de Freddy_ -

¡Ah...! ¡maldición! - _lo decía, Toy Freddy indignado al ver que su victima se había puesto la mascara_ -

Suerte para la próxima, pedobear - _lo decía, Alan insultando al oso animatronico_ -

Algún día de estos me las pagaras bien caro, guardia nocturno - _lo decía, Toy Freddy con ira en su voz, mientras se iba al pasillo y empezó a discutir solo escuchándose por el pasillo_ -

Es un idiota, ¿no se compara con el original? - _lo decía, Alan ignorando la rabieta del animatronico toy y hace su trabajo como guardia de seguridad_ -

 **-** _ **La noche siguió así tranquila momentáneamente y como siempre Toy Chica y Bombón intentaban de atraparlo, pero siempre los pillaba apunto de entrar en la oficina y colocando la mascara.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **05:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron una hora, mientras Alan evitaba cualquier ataque de los animatronics con la mascara de Freddy, una y otra vez sin errores, hasta que en un momento de descuido al ver por la tablet y dar cuerda a la caja, Toy Chica logra una vista clara de su victima y usa su reconocimiento facial para saber con quien estaba tratando.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Reconocedor facial**_ **-**

 _Nombre:_ _ **Alan Rodriguez.**_

 _Edad:_ _ **20 años.**_

 _Apariencia:_ _ **Pelo rubio, orbes azules, tez pálido.**_

 _Trabajos:_ _ **Bodeguero, Guardia nocturno y mecánico en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-**_

 _Familiares:_ _ **Belén Rodriguez (Hermana) y Alex Rodriguez (Primo).**_

 _Antecedentes:_ _ **Sufrió un accidente automovilístico a los 8 años de edad, que al escapar del vehículo con su hermana, un fragmento de metal del vehículo le corto el brazo y ahora usa una prótesis única Biorobotica.**_

 **-** _ **Sin que Alan se diera cuenta, de que Toy Chica había encontrado solo información básico de él, pero ahora ella empieza a dudar si matarlo o no al guardia nocturno. Mientras metía ruido por la ventilación izquierda, llamando la atención de Alan.**_ **-**

¿Hmm? - _enciende la luz del conducto de ventilación izquierdo y ve que no había nadien y al usar la tablet ve a Toy Chica salir del conducto_ \- ¿que demonios trama esa pato?

¡Soy una pollo! ¡no un pato! - _lo decía, Toy Chica indignada a que le digieran pato_ -

¿Como sea? ¿no me molestes? - _lo decía, Alan alumbrando a la pollita animatronica con la linterna_ -

No lo haré, te estaré esperando a que bajes la guardia - _lo decía, Toy Chica y se va dejando un pasillo oscuro_ -

Por esa razón nunca nadie entiende a las mujeres - _lo decía, Alan dándole cuerda a la caja de música y escucha sonidos provenientes del conducto de ventilación derecho y al alumbrar al conducto de ventilación y ve a Toy Bonnie_ -

Maldición - _murmura, Bombón por lo bajo al ver que Alan la había descubierto_ \- hola guardia, ¿listo para que te metamos en un traje animatronico?

Hasta cuando dejaras de molestar conejo, entiéndelo pareces hombre que una mujer - _lo decía, Alan hacia_ _Bombón_ -

¡¿Como que hombre?! - _lo decía, Bombón saliendo del conducto de ventilación y alan se pone la mascara_ \- ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! ¡soy una mujer y no un hombre! ¡¿no se como todos los guardias pueden decir lo mismo que soy un hombre si siempre les digo?! ¡que soy una mujer! - _lo decía, Bombón_ _histérica_ -

Ya, ¿relájate quieres? o ¿harás un corte circuito a tus sistemas? - _lo decía, Alan hacia Bombón mientras tenia la mascara_ -

Primero era ese guardia vestido de morado, luego ese rubio llamado jeremy con sus ataques de nervios, luego un tipo raro que siempre dejaba mensajes para unos guardias, luego de los otros guardias y al pasar los años tuviste que ser tu, maldito guardia - _lo decía, Bombón molesta al recordad cada guardia que se burlaba de ella_ -

Bueno, si vas a enojarte, te sugiero que salgas de la oficina y te quejes con toy freddy ya que el es tu lider - _lo decía, Alan sacando a Bombón de la oficina por el pasillo_ -

Oye espera un momento... - _lo decía, Bombón volteándose y ve que el guardia estaba en su silla dándole cuerda a la caja de_ _música_ \- maldición, lo tenia tan cerca y no lo pude atrapar - _lo decía, Bombón derrotada por un humano mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar al (_ _ **Show State**_ _) donde estaba Toy Chica cruzada de brazos mirando a la cámara con enojo, mientras pasaba una y otra vez la información obtenida del guardia_ -

¿Como te fue Bombón? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica a su amiga_ -

Mal, ¿al parecer el guardia me engaño para así sacarme de la oficina? - _lo decía, Bombón sentándose en el escenario_ -

Bueno, en la siguiente noche nos encargaremos de el, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que lo atrapemos nosotros y no los old's - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras se ubicaba en su lugar_ -

Sí, tienes razón, esta vez, en la siguiente noche no podrá escapar de nosotros - _lo decía, Bombón animada al saber que le quedan una noche más para atrapar al guardia_ -

 **-** _ **Así, los animatronics pasaron el rato planeando como atraparían al guardia nocturno. Sin saber que cierto guardia los observaba desde las**_ ** _cámaras_ -**

 **-** _ **06:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y ya marcadas las seis, sonaron las campanas con unos gritos de unos niños, indicando que el turno nocturno se había terminado y que el guardia debería ir a abrir las puertas.**_ **-**

Ja, suerte para la próxima muñecos estúpidos - _lo decía, Alan mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal y abría las puertas para que su jefe entrara_ -

Vaya, ¿al parecer no tubo algunos problemas con los animatronics? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a su guardia nocturno y_ _mecánico_ -

No, ningún problema con ellos, bueno señor fazbear, aquí tiene las llaves ahora me iré a mi casa y tarves me demore en arreglar a los animatronics debido que no se que tipos de problemas tienen, ¿así que necesitare que sea paciente? - _lo decía, Alan a su jefe_ -

Esta bien, señor rodriguez, mientras que los tres animatronics del escenario, ballonboy, puppet no tengan problemas, por mi bien - _lo decía, mientras se despedía de su guardia nocturno y_ _mecánico_ -

 **-** _ **Tras despedirse del señor Fazbear. Alan había caminado cinco cuadras para llegar a su casa y al entrar se fue a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama para dormir. Mientras que en Partes y servicios (Part & servicies). **_**-**

Chicos, ¿no saben a quien me encontré trabajando en esta pizzeria? - _lo decía, Foxy alegre al ver a sus tres amigos_ -

¿Así? ¿Quien? - _pregunta, una voz un poco distorsionada y foxy supo que era Freddy_ -

Es nada más y nada más que el marinero alan - _lo decía, Foxy sonriente a sus tres amigos_ -

Espera un momento - _lo decía, una voz femenina distorsionada y era Chica_ \- ¿te refieres a alan rodriguez?

Sí, el mismo alan que tiene su doble personalidad

 _Vaya... así que... alan... volvió..._ - _lo decía, un sonido distorsionado que solo los tres animatronics supieron de quien era_ -

Bonnie, la verdad es que si, alan trabaja ¿como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Foxy sonriendo a su amigo animatronico_ -

Bien, ¿podremos ir a donde alan en las noches? y¿ pedirle que nos repare y ser los mismo de antes? - _lo decía, Chica alegre al saber que si Alan estaba trabajando en la pizzeria como guardia, podría volver a ver a su querido Marcos_ -

¿Aun extrañas a marcos? - _les preguntaba, Foxy y Freddy a su amiga animatronica_ -

Sí, llevo como dos años sin saber de el... quiero cocinar pizzas con el y pasar el tiempo con el - _lo decía, Chica animada, alegre en pensar con su novio_ \- pero... como me va a querer si estoy en este estado desastroso - _lo decía, Chica con una mirada baja y una tristeza en imaginarse de como la vería Marcos_ -

No te preocupes, alan es hábil en prepararnos, además se que el podrá prepararnos a todos, solo el necesita tiempo para conseguir los materiales, ¿ya que el también trabajara como mecánico?

¿En serio? - _le preguntaron, los tres animatronics sorprendidos_ -

Sí, solo debemos esperar a que alan llegue hasta la tercera noche, hay podremos ir a verlo y pedir que nos arregle nuestros cuerpos - _lo decía, Foxy un poco alegre_ -

 _Sabes..., ¿algo sobre... belén...?_ - _le preguntaba, Bonnie a su amigo entre cortado, debido al estado en que estaba_ -

No, lo lamento amigo, ¿tarvez hoy o mañana le preguntas a alan? - _lo decía, Foxy a su amigo, mientras que Freddy le colocaba la mano en el hombro al conejo animatronico y este tenia las orejas caídas debido a la tristeza de no saber nada de su novia y de sus dos "hijos"_ -

Ya veras como nos reparara alan, y ¿hay le preguntas sobre tu novia? - _lo decía, Freddy animando un poco a su amigo animatronico_ -

 _Esta... bien..._ - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco más animado, mientras se acomodaba para estar en suspensión igual que los demás_ -

- _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo del fic, recuerden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto el fic, espero que les haya gustado como quedo ahora los capítulos, se que algunos de ustedes se maravillaron con mi primer fic de Five Nights At Freddy's, pero descuiden, siempre la seguiré hasta terminar y estoy convencido de que el fic serán con más capítulos ya no serán 15 capítulos como el último fic, ya que podrían ser más y haya sorpresas más adelante, no haré spoiler para que sepan, solo les avisare en algunos capítulos cuando hago estos capítulos como por ejemplo: "en la noche 3 o en la 7" para que sepan que dejare un poco de avance de que sorpresas podrían encontrarse bueno, un fuerte abrazo psicológico a todos y ok, debo ponerle una puta clave a mi computador para que mi primo chico no se meta y vea, "Hola soy german", agradezco a las_ 56 visitas de que se tomaron su tiempo para leer mi fic, _bueno adiós a todos y que tengan una bonita, Buenos días, tarde o noche, bye._ -

 _Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	4. La revición, viejos amigos y tristeza

_**La revisión, viejos amigos y una tristeza.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no son míos, son de propiedad de Scott Cawthon._

 **-** _ **Eran las seis de la mañana y Belén estaba desayunando con su primo unos panes tostados y unas tazas de café, mientras que alan aun dormía en su habitación.**_ **-**

Es increíble que el haya llegado a las seis de la noche y haya dormido en su habitación sin decir nada - _lo decía, Belén molesta aun con su hermano_ -

Sí, espero no tener más sorpresas ¿como cierta prima mía, que oculto su romance con un conejo animatronico? - _lo decía, Alex molesto hacia su prima_ -

No me lo tienes que hechar en cara - _lo decía, Belén levantándose de su asiento molesta_ \- además... - _se sienta en su asiento triste, mirando a su primo_ \- ya dije que lo lamento en habértelo ocultado por dos años - _lo decía, algo deprimida al ver la cara de seriedad de su primo_ -

Bueno, ¿espero que no se repita esta vez? y ¿que para la otra me avises que otras cosas más me escondieron tu y tu hermano? - _lo decía, Alex aun molesto con su prima mientras tomaba una taza de_ _café_ -

Bueno, ¿debo irme al instituto o llegare tardes a la clase de biología? - _lo decía, Belén tomando su bolso y despidiéndose de su primo_ \- adiós, ¿nos vemos pronto?

Sí, y ¿no llegues tarde? - _lo decía, Alex mirando el_ _periódico_ -

Ya escuche - _le responde, Belén desde afuera de la casa, mientras caminaba hacia el instituto_ -

¿Eso espero? - _lo decía, Alex leyendo el periódico de hoy_ \- Uh... hay ofertas para el supermercado

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén se dirigía al instituto, en el camino se encontraba con Arnol y Angel que hablaban de algo.**_ **-**

¿En serio bro? ¿tenemos que tener que haces clases de biología? - _lo decía, Arnol molesto_ -

Sí, ¿aun que no lo quieras? ¿debes aprender biología? - _lo decía, Angel arrastrando a su mejor amigo_ -

Pero bro, esas clases aburren mucho, prefería quedarme hacer parkour en los tejados de los edificios, callejones o en donde haya construcciones - _lo decía, Arnol cruzado de brazos_ -

¿Que llorón eres? - _lo decía, Angel hacia su amigo_ -

Hola chicos, ¿como han estado? - _les pregunta, una voz muy conocida para ambos_ -

Hola, belén - _le saludan, Arnol y Angel al mismo tiempo, al ver a Belén llegar_ -

¿Por que, no quieres aprender biología? - _le pregunta, Belén a Arnol que estaba cruzado de brazos_ -

Por que es la asignatura, más aburrida de todas - _lo decía, Arnol molesto_ -

Lo dice, ¿el que repitió esas asignaturas? ¿incluyendo matemáticas? - _lo decía, Angel burlón hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Cállate, bro - _lo decía, Arnol ignorando a su mejor amigo_ -

Solo por que te gusta educación física, química y historia - _lo decía, Angel haciéndolo enojar a Arnol_ -

Ya estuvo - _lo decía, Arnol molesto por humillarlo, mientras entre ellos se pelean como niños de 10 años_ -

¡Pegas como niña! - _lo decía, Angel molesto hacia su amigo_ -

¡Así! ¡mira quien habla, de que sus primas de tan solo 10 años le intentan de maquillar el rostro! - _lo decía, Arnol molesto hacia su amigo_ -

¡Eres un maldito cabrón! - _le responde, Angel molesto por eso y empiezan a pelearse entre ellos_ -

Ya, chicos, cálmense los dos - _lo decía, Belén tomando la parte de atrás de las ropas de sus amigos_ -

El empezó - _lo decía, los dos al mismo tiempo, como si acusaran a su madre de quien había empezado_ -

Chicos, dejen de pelear - _lo decía, Belén intentando de calmar a sus amigos_ -

Esta bien... - _le responden los dos al mismo tiempo_ -

Bien, ¿ahora vamonos al instituto antes de que lleguemos tarde? - _lo decía, Belén caminado y los dos la siguen_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar al instituto a tiempo, el timbre suena indicando que eran las nueve de la mañana y los tres toman asiento al fondo cerca de la ventana. mientras entra la profesora de biología.**_ **-**

Buenos días alumnos - _lo decía, la profesora a sus alumnos_ -

Buenos días - _le responden los alumnos_ -

Hoy pasaremos la materia de la molécula celular - _lo decía, la profesora de biología, mientras entrega los libros de biología a sus alumnos_ \- ¿así que abran la pagina 15 de sus libros de biología? - _lo decía, la profesora de biología mientras escribía en el pizarron las actividades_ -

Esto sera muy aburrido... - _lo decía, Arnol en un susurro que solo escucharon Belén y Angel_ -

¿Quieres dejarte de quejar por un momento? - _lo decía, Angel en un susurro a su amigo para que dejara de quejarse_ -

Chicos, ¿no es el momento de que estén peleando? - _lo decía, Belén susurrando a sus dos amigos_ -

Esta bien - _le responden los dos en un susurro_ -

 **-** _ **Así los tres empezaron a leer y hacer las actividades del pizarron en la clase. Mientras que en la casa de los Rodriguez, Alan se estaba despertando tras estar cuatro horas durmiendo.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿por fin decidiste despertarte? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su primo bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina_ -

Sí... es algo que no me acostumbraba, en la otra pizzeria estaba acostumbrado a desvelarme y hacer mis trabajos - _lo decía, Alan mientras tomaba asiento y se hacia un té para desayunar_ -

¿Es increíble que belén y los demás hayan tenido a los animatronics como novios? - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido hacia Alan, mientras le dejaba un plato con huevo frito_ -

Sí, pero... ¿uno se acostumbra? - _lo decía, Alan mientras comía su desayuno como si nada_ -

Bueno, me tendré que acostumbrar de que, ¿el amor no tiene fronteras? - _lo decía, Alex sentándose en la silla del comedor_ -

Eso es verdad - _lo decía, Alan mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno_ -

Y ¿tu estas enamorado de algún animatronic o de alguna chica? - _le preguntaba, Alex a su primo y por ese comentario, Alan se atraganta con un pedazo de pan_ -

¿C...Como se te ocurre hacerme esa pregunta? - _lo decía, Alan molesto con su primo por la pregunta_ -

¿Solo preguntaba? - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido de que su primo no tuviera nadien como novia_ -

Sí claro, ¿Como digas? - _lo decía, Alan mirando con molestia a su primo_ -

Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo buscar empleo temporal hasta que me llamen y vuelva al ejercito - _lo decía, Alex tomando su gorra y empieza a irse_ -

Sí, ¿espero que consigas algún trabajo? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su primo irse_ \- bueno, terminare mi desayuno e iré a ver a esos animatronics para ¿ver si puedo arreglarlos?

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de desayunar, Alan se lleva un bolígrafo y un cuaderno de notas, para anotar que partes les faltaría a los animatronics, y sin perder más tiempo, se dirige a la pizzeria. Al llegar a la pizzeria, ve a muchos niños comiendo pizzas con sus padres, niños corriendo de un lado a otro y al caminar por el lugar se encuentra con el señor Fazbear con una sonrisa alegre a su empleado.**_ **-**

Oh... señor rodriguez, es una alegría verlo tan temprano - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia y_ _mecánico_ -

Sí, a mi igual señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alan a su jefe_ -

Bueno, debe estar aquí para ver a los viejos animatronics ¿no es así? - _le pregunta, el señor Fazbear hacia Alan_ -

Así es, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alan a su jefe_ -

Bien, ahora... ¿si me sigue por aquí señor rodriguez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear caminando por el pasillo seguido de Alan_ -

 **-** _ **El señor Fazbear guiaba a Alan hacia partes y servicios (Part & Servicies) mientras pasaban por el área de comida, sin saber que los animatronics los seguían con la mirada. caminaron hasta llegar la puerta de partes y servicios**_ **-**

Bien señor rodriguez, aquí esta partes y servicios ¿donde están los viejos animatronics? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a su mecánico y guardia nocturno_ \- y antes de que se me olvide, aquí tiene la llave, no olvide cerrar cuando termine - _lo decía, entregándole la llave de partes y servicios_ -

Gracias, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alan mientras tomaba la llave_ \- descuide señor fazbear, solo me tomara un momento para revisarlos y ver que piezas les faltaría para que pueda arreglarlos - _lo decía, Alan caminando hacia partes y servicios, dejando a su jefe en el pasillo_ -

Se que lo harás bien - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear y se va a su oficina, mientras veía a Alan entrar a la habitación_ -

 **-** _ **El señor Fazbear dejaba a Alan en revisar a los viejos animatronics. Habían pasado las horas, mientras que Belén junto a Angel y Arnol estaban caminando hacia la la pizzeria para disfrutar unas pizzas.**_ **-**

Ah... que agradable fue las clases de química - _lo decía, Arnol estirando sus brazos mientras se relajaba_ -

Lo dice el único. ¿que puede hacer bombas de distracción o de humo? ¿para hacer travesuras como niño pequeño? - _lo decía, Angel al ver a su amigo_ -

Mira quien habla, sabe lo todo - _lo decía, Arnol molesto por su amigo_ -

Ya, chicos no empiecen a pelear como si fueran niños pequeños de 10 años - _lo decía, Belén hacia Arnol y Angel que ya estaban apunto de pelearse entre ellos otra vez_ -

Esta bien... - _le responden los dos amigos a la vez, hacia Belén_ -

Bueno, entremos para poder comer algo de pizza - _lo decía, Belén seguida de Arnol y Angel hacia adentro de la pizzeria_ -

Oye belén, ¿Crees que los animatronics hayan matado a tu hermano? - _le pregunta, Arnol a Belén_ -

¿No lo creo? arnol - _lo decía, Belén ignorando a esa pregunta de su amigo_ -

¿Como lo sabes? - _le pregunta, Angel dudoso a la respuesta de su amiga_ -

Simple, los animatronics al ser la primera noche son fáciles de evitar, luego de eso, debes estar atento de que no te atrapen - _lo decía, Belén a sus dos amigos, mientras se sentaban en una mesa cerca del escenario_ -

Wow, sorprendente belén, ¿es seguro trabajar aquí? - _le pregunta, Angel algo curioso_ -

Pues... ¿eso era en la otra pizzeria? pero... ahora, ¿no se si que es seguro, trabajar como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Belén algo dudosa_ -

Oh... - _lo decía, Angel sorprendido_ \- pero... - _es interrumpido, por una voz conocida para ambos_ _jóvenes_ -

Bienvenidos a freddy's fazbear pizza, ¿puedo tomar su orden? - _lo decía, Estefania sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo y ve quien era sus clientes_ \- ah... ¿son ustedes? - _lo decía, sorprendida al ver a Belén, Angel y Arnol_ -

Sí, ah... pediremos lo de siempre que ayer, por favor - _lo decía, Angel amablemente_ -

Esta bien, ¿tres pizzas, una vegetariana, una de extra queso y el último es de carne y queso? - _lo decía, Estefania anotando los pedidos_ \- ¿antes de traer sus pedidos, trajeron dinero para pagarlos?

Sí - _le responden, los tres a la vez_ -

Bien, iré a por sus pedidos - _lo decía, Estefania llendose a dar las ordenes al cocinero y atender a otros clientes_ -

Ah... chicos, podrían cuidar la mesa hasta que vuelva, ¿quiero explorar más este lugar? - _lo decía, Belén curiosa conocer más el lugar de la pizzeria_ -

Ok - _le responden, Arnol y Angel a su amiga y ven que se alejaba hacia los otros lugares de la pizzeria_ -

¿Crees que vuelva? - _le pregunta, Angel preocupado por su amiga_ -

¿Debe volver o se queda sin pizza? - _lo decía, Arnol observando el show de los animatronics_ -

Sí, ¿debes ser más cociente en eso...? glotón - _lo decía, Angel y susurrando en voz baja hacia su amigo_ -

¿Como quieras bro? - _lo decía, Arnol ignorando a su amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Arnol y Angel observaban el show de los animatronics, Belén estaba explorando el lugar y observando cada habitaciones que había en el lugar, pero le llamo más la curiosidad de ver la habitación de partes y servicios.**_ **-**

¿Creo que no estaría, mal hechar un vistazo en esa habitación? - _lo decía, Belén caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación y al llegar escucha una voz, muy conocida para ella y empezó a escuchar la_ _conversación_ -

Eran, washington es una ciudad lejos de aquí, así que maría esta aya viviendo con su familia, ¿debido que esta estudian arte? - _lo decía, Alan a los cuatro animatronics_ -

¿Cuando volverán los demás? - _lo decía, una voz muy familiar para belén y al asomarse por la puerta, descubre que era Chica_ -

Mmm... ¿mi hermana debe estar en clases o en casa a esta hora? y marcos en el restaurante de sus padres trabajando ¿como cocinero? - _le respondía, Alan a la pregunta de Chica_ -

Ah... ¿como lo extraño? - _lo decía, Chica triste al extrañar a su novio_ -

 _Oye... Alan... ¿Crees... que... belén... vuel...va a... trabajar... ¿c...omo guar...dia... noc...tur...na...?_ - _lo decía, una voz distorsionada que a Belén le parecía conocida_ -

Bonnie, ¿no te entiendo a lo que dijiste? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a Bonnie_ -

Lo que dijo mi amigo bonnie - _lo decía, una voz un poco grabe y era Freddy y eso hace que a Belén quedara impactada al ver a sus amigos y lo más importante a su novio_ \- ¿que, cuando belén vuelve a trabajar contigo como guardia nocturna?

Mmm... tarves le diga mañana, ¿que pida el empleo de guardia nocturno? - _le responde, Alan mirando a Bonnie_ -

¿Sabes algo de mariana? - _lo decía, Freddy preguntando a Alan_ -

Sí, ¿ella esta trabajando en la tienda de sus padres? - _le responde, Alan_ \- y veo que foxy les aviso que trabajo ¿como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a los tres animatronics_ -

Sí, es agradable, tenerte como guardia - _lo decía, Chica un poco animada_ -

Bien, veamos ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes al menos? - _lo decía, Alan mirando detalladamente a los cuatro, tomando su libreta y_ _bolígrafo_ \- veamos... intentare de arreglar tu rostro bonnie, solo sera momentáneo, ¿cuando sea la tercera noche, hay puede que termine de arreglarlos completamente? - _lo decía, Alan colocándole una cara de (old) Bonnie en donde le estaría faltando_ -

Bien amigo ruedo, ahora no muevas mucho la boca o se saldrá, ¿solo debo ajustar unas tuercas de tu cara y estará listo? - _lo decía, Alan arreglando el rostro de Bonnie_ \- bien, ahora solo debes ser paciente, en dos días más podrás hablar y tocar la guitarra, ahora debo ayudar a chica - _lo decía, mientras caminaba a donde estaba la animatronica_ -

Bien amiga, ahora solo debes relajarte, ¿no te dolerá? - _lo decía, Alan acomodando la parte superior de la boca del traje animatronico de la pollo_ \- ahora ajustaremos las tuercas de tu cabeza, para que no se separe y... listo, ahora ustedes dos no deben hacer movimientos bruscos o si no volverán a ¿como estaban antes? - _lo decía, Alan terminando de arreglar la parte de la quijada de la pollo_ -

Freddy, al parecer a ti solo se soltó la caja de voz, solo necesitare que no te muevas o me rebanaras los dedos - _lo decía, Alan y recibe como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de Freddy_ \- bien, ah... foxy, ¿pasame esa caja de herramientas?

A la orden, marinero - _lo decía, Foxy levantándose para pesarle la caja de herramientas_ \- ten - _le entrega la caja de herramientas a Alan_ -

Gracias foxy - _lo decía, Alan agradecido por la pequeña ayuda de Foxy_ \- bien re-colocamos estos cables ¿aquí, aquí y... aquí? - _tras tomar un minuto de estar colocándole los cables a Freddy, termina en arreglarle la caja de voz_ \- ahora freddy di ¿algo?

¿Como que podría decir? - _lo decía, la voz de freddy perfectamente_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Alan chocando los cinco con Foxy, mientras freddy hablaba con su voz normal con Bonnie y Chica que ellos_ _conocían_ -

Bien ahora sigues tu capitán foxy - _lo decía, Alan mientras examinaba los daños a foxy_ \- mmm... al parecer tus circuitos y conexiones en tus sistemas están perfectos, solo que tienes tu pelaje algo rasgado y dañado, igual que los otros - _lo decía, Alan al mirar a los demás_ \- bien anotare esto para poder repararlos, solo necesitare trabajar en sus diseños para dejarlos ¿como antes? - _lo decía, Alan algo animado al tener un gran desafió con sus cuatro amigos animatronicos_ -

Bueno, ¿nos estaríamos viendo en la tercera noche? - _le preguntaba, Bonnie por fin hablando y con su voz original_ -

Claro, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estén listos, ahora si me disculpan... ¿debo ir a ver a mangle? - _lo decía, Alan levantándose del suelo y caminar a la puerta, pero es retenido por Chica_ -

No vayas hay alan, ¿mangle es muy peligrosa? si te confunde con ese guardia morado te morderá muy fuerte en la cabeza - _lo decía, Chica algo preocupada por su amigo_ -

Descuida chica, estaré bien y ¿como sabes de que ella muerde en la cabeza?

Por que ella es la causante de la famosa mordida de 1987 - _le responde, Chica hacia Alan_ -

Y la causante de que me echaran la culpa de esa mordida - _lo decía, Foxy furioso hacia su versión toy_ -

Y ese guardia que ella había mordido era inocente, ya que habían dos guardias del mismo color del uniforme, uno que estaba apartando al niño de mangle y el otro solo miraba con esa sonrisa malvada que tiene - _lo decía, Freddy con un tono de enojo hacia el guardia vestido de morado_ -

Bueno, eso no me pasara a mi, ya que no soy tan miedoso a la muerte - _lo decía, Alan seguro de si mismo_ \- miren me a mi, ¿sobreviví a este corte y la perdida de sangre de que cualquier persona hubiera muerto? - _lo decía, Alan hacia sus amigos animatronics_ -

Eso lo sabemos, pero... ¿igual debes estar atento a lo que haría mangle? - _lo decía, Chica preocupada por Alan_ -

Descuida chica, estaré bien, ya veras como nos veremos mañana para revisarlos otra vez, ¿para asegurarme de que no les falten piezas? - _lo decía, alan caminando hacia la puerta y mirar por última vez a los cuatro animatronics_ \- adiós, nos vemos - _lo decía, Alan despidiéndose de los animatronics, eso hace que Belén se fuera de hay, antes de que su hermano la descubriera_ -

Adiós alan... - _lo decían, los cuatro animatronics al mismo tiempo que veían cerrarse la puerta con llave y escuchar los pasos de Alan_ _alejándose_ -

 **-** _ **Alan, tras cerrar la puerta de partes y servicios, se dirigió a la habitación donde estaría la cueva de los niños (Kid's cove) y al entrar ve la atrocidad de que la pobre animatronica debía sufrir, ser que los niños la desarmaran y le colocaran sus patas, manos y partes de sus manos a otras partes de su cuerpo, ya que lo único que no era re-movible para los niños, era la cabeza.**_ **-**

Muy bien niños, sera mejor que vayan a comer pastel y ver el show de los animatronics en el escenario ¿que esta a punto de empezar? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a 8 niños verlo y_ _sonreían_ -

¡Yey! - _gritaban los niños dejando a la pobre mangle y sus piezas en el suelo y corrían los niños hacia el (_ _ **Show State**_ _)_ -

Bien, ¿veamos que tenemos aquí? - _lo decía, Alan tomando algunas piezas de mangle y la empezaba a armar_ \- ¿colocamos esto aquí y aquí? y tenemos a una mangle media armada... pobre, ya me imagino el sufrimiento que sufres al ser armada y desarmada por esos niños - _lo decía, alan mirando a donde se habían ido los niños_ -

Ahora solo debo escribir a lo que necesitas para ¿que te pueda armas completamente? - _lo decía, Alan anotando las piezas faltantes de mangle en su libreta_ \- bueno mangle, ¿espero poder arreglarte en la tercera o cuarta noche? - _lo decía, mientras la miraba que no le faltara nada_ \- ¿creo que necesitaras una nueva caja de voz? bueno, intentare de comprarte una nueva caja de voz, ¿lo antes posible? - _lo decía, Alan al ver que la caja de voz y el reconocedor facial estaban dañados_ -

Bueno, al menos no te han desechado, pero... ¿algo me dice que esto sera una larga noche? - _lo decía, Alan dejando a Mangle en el suelo e irse de (_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _) sin saber que mangle lo seguía con la mirada, los movimientos de Alan_ -

 **-** _ **Tras abandonar la cueva de los niños (Kid's Cove), Alan camina hacia el área de juegos (Game Area), donde estaban los niños recibiendo globos por parte de BallonBoy, sin darse cuenta que cierta marioneta lo seguía con la mirada a cada movimiento que hacia Alan.**_ **-**

Bien niños, necesito ver un poco al pequeño ballonboy - _lo decía, Alan intentando de hacer que los niños se alejaran del pequeño animatronic_ -

¿Por que? - _le pregunta, uno de los niños de tan solo siete años_ -

Ah... bueno, ¿quiero ver unas cosas? y ¿que sus funciones están perfectos? - _le responde Alan, a la pregunta del niño de solo siete años_ -

¿Por que, lo esta revisando? ¿si esta perfectamente? - _le pregunta, una niña de seis años_ -

Bueno... no puedo mentirles a unos niños, en realidad es para modificarle la caja de voz para que diga, ¿bienvenidos a freddy's fazbear pizza? (Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizza) - _lo decía, Alan respondiendole a la niña_ -

Oh... - _lo decía, los niños que eran solo 5 que estaban en esa habitación_ -

¿Me sugieren algo para agregarle a lo que el pequeño BB? ¿pueda decirle a la gente? - _preguntaba, Alan mientras sacaba su libreta y su bolígrafo y estaba atento a las respuestas de los niños_ -

¿Podrías agregarle su caja de voz? para ¿que diga...? hola amigos - _lo decía, uno de los cinco niños de que se notaba que tenia 8 años_ -

Muy bueno, ¿algo más? - _lo decía, Alan anotando lo que dijo el niños que era de ocho años_ -

¿Que también al momento de que entregara los globos? dijiera ¿aquí tienes un globo, amigo? - _lo decía, una de las niñas del grupo_ -

¿Muy interesante? saben, tarves pueda hablar con el jefe para pedirle que si podría hacer algo de manualidades para, ¿que ustedes escriban lo que ustedes quieran que dijiera BB? - _lo decía, Alan pensativo al decirle eso al señor Fazbear_ -

¡Sí! - _le respondieron, los cinco niños al mismo tiempo, alegres a la idea mientras le daban un abrazo grupal entre los niños_ -

Ya... por favor niños... ¿no estoy acostumbrado a esa muestra de afecto? - _lo decía, Alan incomodo al estar en esa situación, mientras que algunos padre que estaban hay tomaban fotos de los alegres que estaban sus hijos, por la idea que había dado Alan_ \- bueno, nos veremos otro día niños, ahora debo ir a hablarle sobre esta idea al señor Fazbear

¡sí! - _gritaban los cinco niños alegres jugando en las maquinas de videojuegos y algunos estaban mirando a BB con alegria, mientras Alan se dirigía a la oficina del señor Fazbear, mientras BB lo seguía con la mirada hasta perderlo en el pasillo de la pizzeria_ -

 **-** _ **Tras caminar por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del señor Fazbear, Alan toca la puerta esperando el permiso de su jefe.**_ **-**

Pase - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras estaba en un papeleo_ -

Permiso, señor fazbear

Ah... Alan, ¿como te fue en examinar a los animatronics? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear esperando resultados buenos_ -

Bien, pude arreglar a bonnie y a chica sus caras y a freddy su caja de voz, foxy solo necesitara que le repare el pelaje y a mangle solo le faltan algunas piezas esenciales para completarla y a ballonboy estos son lo que tenia en mente de ¿que el pequeño animatronic dijiera a sus clientes? - _lo decía, Alan entregándole la libreta al señor Fazbear_ -

Mmm... ¿manualidades para los niños? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando a su mecánico y guardia nocturno_ -

Así es señor fazbear, ¿le pedí sugerencias de los niños? ¿que estaban con ballonboy y les gustaron esa idea y les agrado?

Y ¿si también los niños aprendieran a hacer pizzas? - _le pregunta, el señor Fazbear a Alan_ -

Sí, pero ¿eso sera después de que arregle a animatronics? - _lo decía, Alan seguro hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Bien, puede retirarse señor rodriguez, lo estaré esperando a que empiece su turno nocturno - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a su mecánico y guardia nocturno, indicándole que se fuera para que se preparara en su turno nocturno_ -

Sí, nos vemos señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alan despidiéndose del señor Fazbear tomando su libreta e irse del_ _establecimiento_ -

Hay, ¿estos jóvenes de ahora? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras volvía con el papeleo de los documentos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén llegaba a la mesa donde estaban Arnol y Angel, los dos voltearon a ver a su amiga que tenia algunas marcas de que ella habia llorado.**_ **-**

Ah... belén, ¿sucede algo? - _le pregunta, Angel preocupado por su amiga_ -

No pasa nada - _lo decía, Belén mientras comía su pizza, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de sus dos amigos_ -

Vamos belén, puedes decirnos ¿que es lo que te pasa? - _le preguntaba, Arnol algo preocupado por su amiga_ -

¿Ya les dije que estoy bien? - _lo decía, Belén un poco molesta_ -

Bueno, ¿termina tu pizza y te acompañamos a tu casa? - _lo decía, Angel sabiendo que algo le pasaba a su amiga_ -

Sí, ¿termina tu pizza para acompañarte a tu casa? - _lo dacia, Arnol un poco preocupado_ -

Esta bien... - _le respondía, Belén mientras comía su pizza y observaba a sus dos amigos mirándola con preocupación en sus rostros_ \- ¿que?

¿Por que estabas llorando? - _le pregunta, Angel preocupado_ -

No estaba llorando - _lo decía, Belén intentando de ignorar a sus amigos_ -

Yo digo, ¿que si estabas llorando? - _lo decía, Arnol a su amigo mientras miraba a su amiga_ -

¿Que no estaba llorando y dejen de preguntarme? - _lo decía, Belén mientras dejaba la pizza y se va de la pizzeria molesta por la pregunta de sus dos amigos_ -

Vamos - _lo decía, Angel a su amigo para acompañar a belén hasta su casa_ -

Ya voy - _le responde, Arnol mientras seguía a su amigo atrás de él_ -

 **-** _ **Arnol y Angel acompañaron a Belén a su casa por preocupación que tenían ambos por su amiga hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa.**_ **-**

Belén, ¿estas segura que estas bien? - _le pregunta, Angel ya más preocupado_ -

Ya les dije que estoy bien - _lo decía, Belén molesta hacia Angel_ -

Belén, ¿solo nos estas preocupando, por como estas? - _lo decía, Arnol hacia su amiga preocupado_ -

¡¿A ustedes dos no les incumbe?! ¡¿si estoy bien o no?! - _lo decía, Belén molestas hacia sus dos amigos_ -

Pero... belén, ¿puedes decirnos que es lo que te pasa? - _lo decía, Angel colocándole su mano en el hombro de belén, mostrando le apoyo_ -

¡No me pasa nada, adiós! - _lo decía, Belén enojada a sus dos amigos mientras le cierra la puerta en cara a ellos_ -

¿Algo le debió pesarla a ella en esa pizzeria? - _lo decía, Angel preocupado por su amiga_ -

Sí, vamos bro, ¿mañana se le pasara? - _lo decía, Arnol a su amigo, mientras caminaba_ \- ¿vienes?

Sí... ya voy... - _lo decía, Angel mirando la puerta de la casa de los rodriguez, mientras camina con su amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Arnol y Angel se fueron a sus casas muy preocupados por su amiga y compañera de clases, mientras que Belén al entrar a su casa, sube a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama para empezar a llorar, sin saber que su primo estaba en casa.**_ **-**

Ah... belén, ¿estas bien, primita? - _le preguntaba, Alex algo preocupado por su prima_ -

Estoy bien... ¿solo déjame sola? - _lo decía, Belén llorando colocando su cara en la almuada_ -

Oye belén, ¿por que no me cuentas lo que paso? - _lo decía, Alex al otro lado de la puerta preocupado_ -

No quiero hablar, ¡déjame sola! - _lo decía, Belén llorando con la cara en la almuada, mientras ella miraba de reojo al peluche de Bonnie_ -

Bueno, pero... ¿en la cena me dirás que es lo que te paso? - _lo decía, Alex dejando a Belén en paz, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, muy preocupado por su prima_ -

¿Por que...? ¿por que, las cosas malas nos tienen que volver a nuestras vidas...? - _lo decía, Belén llorando con su rostro pegada en la almuada al ver a su novio en un estado maltratado_ -

 **-** _ **El tiempo había pasado desde que Belén había llegado a casa y un rato después, Alan estaba llegando a la casa y se encuentra con su primo en la cocina.**_ **-**

Hola primo, ¿donde esta belén? - _le pregunta, Alan a su primo_ -

Esta en su habitación, ¿llorando de no se que? - _le responde, Alex mientras preparaba carne de vacuno y una holla de papas cocidas_ -

¿Hmm? ¿no me digas que ella estaba en la pizzeria en el día? - _lo decía, Alan a su primo recordando algo_ -

Sí, a la hora que había llegado, ¿de más estaba en la pizzeria con angel y arnol? - _lo decía, Alex cortando lechuga y tomates para que los tres comieran algo_ -

¿debió a ver visto a bonnie? - _lo decía, Alan mirando hacia las escaleras, debido que era muy sentimental si hubiera visto a los otros animatronics_ -

Sí, intente hablar con ella, pero... ¿quería que me fuera? - _lo decía, Alex muy preocupado por su prima_ \- ¿por que, no vas a hablar con ella?

Esta bien, ¿hablare seriamente con ella? - _lo decía, Alan subiendo a la escaleras para hablar con su hermana, hasta llegar a la habitación de Belén_ \- hermana, ¿estas hay? - _toca la puerta_ -

¿Quien... es? - _pregunta, Belén aun llorando_ -

Soy yo, alan - _le responde, Alan a su hermana_ \- ¿puedo entrar? - _preguntaba, Alan pero no había respuesta por parte de su hermana y sin esperar una respuesta de su hermana entra a su habitación_ \- b...belén - _lo decía, Alan acercándose a su hermana y se sienta en la orilla de la cama_ -

¿Que es lo que quieres? - _lo decía, Belén llorando tapándose con la almuada ocultando su rostro mientras lloraba_ -

¿Por que lloras hermanita? ¿es por la muerte de nuestros padres? o ¿fuiste a la pizzeria y viste el estado de bonnie? - _le pregunta, Alan a su hermana_ -

¿C...Como... sabes... eso? - _le responde, Belén mostrando que en su rostro demostraba que lloraba_ -

No me puedes mentir hermanita, recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor - _lo decía, Alan sonriendo a su hermana_ \- como tu hermano mayor mi deber es protegerte y apoyarte - _lo decía, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el cabello de su hermana_ \- además, tu eres mi única hermana y no quiero verte así de triste

Es que alan, es muy doloroso ver como quedo mi novio... y eso me duele mucho... - _lo decía, Belén abrazándose con sus brazos a ella misma, mientras empieza a derramar lagrimas_ -

Ya hermana - _lo decía, Alan tomando a su hermana y le da un abrazo_ \- todo saldrá bien, solo dame tiempo para poder arreglarlos, cuando estén terminados, ve a la pizzeria y pídele el empleo al señor fazbear como guardia nocturno y hablando de trabajos - _lo decía, Alan sonriendole a su hermana, mientras sacaba su celular y marca al celular de Marcos_ -

 _¿Hola?_ - _responde, una voz muy conocida para Belén, mientras Alan colocaba en altavoz_ -

Marcos, soy yo alan - _le contesta, la llamada_ -

 _Alan, ¿que quieres o necesitas?_ - _lo decía, la voz de Marcos al reconocer la voz_ -

Recuerdas, ¿que te avisara si la pizzeria había vuelto? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su hermana_ -

 _Sí_ - _le responde, Marcos_ -

Adivina que, estoy trabajando como guardia nocturno otra vez - _lo decía, Alan a su amigo_ -

 _¡Sí! esas son muy buenas noticias alan, por fin volveré a ver a charlotte_ - _lo decía, Marcos alegre de volver a ver a su novia_ -

Calma marcos, ¿se que estas alegre de volver a ver a tu novia? pero... - _lo decía, Alan a Marcos_ -

 _¿Que pasa alan? ¿le paso algo a charlotte?_

Digamos que ella esta en... partes y servicios y la usan como refacción para esos animatronics toy de la pizzeria

 _¡¿Que?! ¿No pueden hacer eso? ese malnacido..._ - _lo decía, Marcos molesto por esa respuesta de su amigo_ -

Tranquilo, me encargare de repararlos a los cuatro, ya que están en malas condiciones, debido que intentaron colocares un reconocedor facial avanzado, pero a ellos los dejaron en malas condiciones al intentar instalares esas modificaciones - _lo decía, Alan a su amigo_ -

 _Bien, alan llamare al señor fazbear para que me de el trabajo de guardia nocturno para ir a verla, necesito verla otra vez y ver en que estado esta ella_ - _lo decía, Marcos desesperado al saber como habrían quedado sus amigos y a su novia_ \- ¿ _también quieres que le avise a mariana?_ - _le pregunta, Marcos a su amigo_ -

Sí, pero que ustedes trabajen en la tercera noche, ya que en las primeras dos noches, están los toy's y son muy peligrosos, así que tómalo con calma y prepara tus cosas para esa noche y ¿sabes algo de jose?

 _Sí, el esta en su casa, ¿quieres que le avise también?_ - _le pregunta, Marcos a Alan_ -

Sí, yo debo prepararme para ir esta noche

 _ok, ten cuidado alan, no sabemos como pueden ser esos animatronics toy's_ - _lo decía, Marcos a Alan_ -

Más bien, tu y los demás deberían tener cuidado con los toy's - _lo decía, Alan cortando la llamada_ \- listo hermana, en la tercera noche iras a trabajar en la pizzeria con marcos y mariana - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su hermana_ -

También que alex vaya, ya que el no ha conseguido trabajo - _lo decía, Belén un poco más animada hacia su hermano_ -

Esta bien belén, ahora bajemos para cenar y hay hablaremos con alex - _lo decía, Alan a su hermana, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina_ -

Me pregunto, ¿cuantos animatronics habrán haya? - _le preguntaba, Belén un poco curiosa_ -

veamos están, mangle, toy freddy, toy chica, toy bonnie, ballonboy y puppet - _lo decía, Alan a su hermana_ -

Deberías tener cuidado con esos seis animatronics, ¿presiento que algo malo va a pasar? - _lo decía, Belén hacia su hermano hasta que llegan a la cocina_ -

Bien, me alegra que hayan solucionado lo que te pasaba primita - _lo decía, Alex al ver a sus primos_ \- ahora, ¿comamos antes que se enfrié la cena?

Sí - _le responden, Alan y Belén mientras se sentaban y comían con su primo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que en Washington D.C, en una casa de color roja, estaba una joven de 19 años, cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, orbes rojizos, tez caucásica, estaba dibujando a un cierto zorro que aun amaba.**_ **-**

Hija, ¿estas en tu habitación? - _pregunta, la madre de la joven rubia_ -

Sí mamá, ¿estoy en mi habitación dibujando? - _le responde, la joven rubia a su madre_ -

Hija, baja al comedor que es hora de cenar y ¿queremos hablar contigo? mientras cenamos - _lo decía, la madre de la joven a su hija_ -

Ya voy, solo déjenme darle un pequeño toque a mi dibujo - _le responde, la joven a su madre_ -

Ok hija, pero baja cuando termines, no querrás que tu cena se enfrié

Esta bien mamá - _le responde, la joven alegre mientras miraba el dibujo y baja al comedor encontrándose a sus dos padres sentados_ -

Por favor hija, ¿siéntate? - _lo decía, el padre de la joven_ -

Claro, papá - _lo decía, la joven sentándose en la silla_ \- ¿de que querían hablar?

Bueno, como veras hija, nosotros tomamos de nuevo nuestro viejo trabajo como arquitectos y nos mudaremos mañana para viajar a donde estaba esa pizzeria de animatronics - _lo decía, el padre de la joven_ -

Wow, papá eso me alegra mucho - _lo decía, la joven alegre a su padre_ -

¿En serio? - _preguntaron, los dos padres a su hija sorprendidos_ -

Sí, así podre volver a ver a mis amigos, alan, belén, marcos, mariana y los demás - _lo decía, la joven alegre_ \- ¿cuando nos iremos?

Hoy en a las once de la noche - _lo decía, la madre de la joven_ -

Así que amor, ¿come tranquila y prepara tus cosas para poder irnos al aeropuerto?

Sí, papá - _le responde, la joven mientras los tres comían tranquilamente ya que el reloj de la casa, marcaba las 08:00 P.M_ -

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que haya subido, agradezco a las 106 visitas que tomaron su tiempo para leer mi fic, se los agradezco por leerlo y si este capitulo les resulto corto, lo lamento debido que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlos largos como los capítulos anteriores y no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto el fic, no sean tímidos, que yo no juzgo quien me envía review's. Ahora una pregunta, ¿Quieren que puppet sea hombre o mujer? ya que no se si emparejarlo/a con algún Oc o dejarlo solo, ustedes decidan colocandolo en sus Review's o en un PM (Private Menssaging), bueno un abrazo y apoyo para todos que tengan pensando en hacer algún fic de FNAF ya que no me gusta dejar de apoyar sobre historias que me agraden o no, todos debemos apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas (nota menta: me voy a convertir en un jodido Psicológico) bueno bye a todos._ **-**

 **PD: -** _Cambien si en uno de los capítulos, algunos Oc's con sus parejas cantaran canciones de vez en cuando y les dejare los nombres de las canciones: ( en el fic aparecerán lyrics y vocalista original, solo cambia los instrumentales)_

 _1) Five Nights At Freddy's (versión metal) - The Living Tombstone._

 _2) Five Nights At Freddy's 2 (versión metal) - Sayorana Maxwell._

 _3) No more - NateWantsToBattle._

 _4) Nightmare - NateWantsToBattle._

 _5) Salvaged - NateWantsToBattle._

 _7) The Mangle - Groundbreaking._

 _Ya que estas 7 canciones estarán en el fic, solo les estoy avisando para no hacer un Spoiler al fic, solo que en alguno de los capítulos puede que aparezcan así que atentos lectores._ **-**

 _Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	5. Segunda noche

_**Segunda noche.**_

 **Advertencia:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama_

 **-** _ **10:00 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado dos horas desde que la familia rodriguez habían cenado los tres, algo más animados. Mientras que Alan preparaban sus cosas para ir a su trabajo como guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

 _Así que iras a tu trabajo ¿como guardia nocturno?_ - _lo decía, Jack reflejado en el espejo, mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado de Alan_ -

Así es jack, iré a mi trabajo como guardia nocturno - _lo decía, Alan hacia su otra entidad que estaba reflejado en el espejo_ -

 _¿Más bien, ambos? recuerda, que soy una parte de ti con ganas de atrapar contra ese hombre de morado_ - _lo decía, Jack serio hacia Alan_ -

¿No soy el único con ganas de vengarse contra ese hombre de morado? - _lo decía, Alan hablando con su contratarte mediante por el espejo_ -

 _Bueno, al menos sera divertido como en los viejos tiempos_ - _lo decía, Jack chocando sus puños entre si en señal de pelear con esos animatronics_ -

Nada de peleas jack, si los dañas me lo descontaran de mi sueldo - _lo decía, Alan hacia Jack_ -

 _Ok, tu ganas alan, no peleare con los animatronics, solo estaré atento de que no nos hagan daño a ambos_ - _lo decía, Jack molesto por eso, mientras se hechaba en la cama_ -

Eso espero, ya que tu nunca cumples tus promesas - _lo decía, Alan guardando un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su bolso_ -

 _Bueno, pero si las cosas se ponen malas me tendrás que dejar controlar tu cuerpo, ¿para sacarnos en algún apuro?_ - _lo decía, Jack mientras se acostaba en la cama de Alan_ -

Espero, ¿que no se ponga las cosas difíciles? - _lo decía, Alan sacando un bastón retráctil y mira al espejo donde estaba Jack acostado_ -

 _¿Que? ¿acaso no puedo comprar algo por defensa personal?_ - _lo decía, Jack mirando a Alan_ -

Esto lo llevare igual, ¿por si a caso? - _lo decía, Alan guardando el bastón retráctil en el bolso_ -

 _¿Como quieras? y aparte Belén viene a tu habitación_ - _lo decía, Jack mirando a la puerta_ -

Bueno, eso es para irme a trabajar - _lo decía, Alan tomando su bolso, estuche de su guitarra y una mochila donde llevaba sus cosas con partes metálicas para arreglar a los animatronics de partes y servicios_ -

 **-** _ **Alan al tomar sus cosas, abre la puerta de su habitación topándose con su hermana, mientras ella sonreía.**_ **-**

Al parecer, jack ¿es el que te aviso que vendría? - _lo decía, Belén animada al ver a su hermano_ -

Así es belén, ya que jack ya no ha intentado de tomar el control de mi cuerpo, ¿eso significa que se esta aburriendo en intentarlo?

 _Solo lo hago por belén, no por ti_ - _lo decía, Jack en el subconsciente de Alan_ - _na, a quien engaño, me aburrí en intentarlo así que sin que te dieras cuenta, hice las pases con belén y alex_

Ja, idiota - _lo decía, Alan hacia Jack_ -

Ya dejen de pelear los dos, además te venia avisar que son las diez con diez para que te vayas a tu trabajo - _lo decía, Belén hacia su hermano_ -

Eso ya lo se hermana - _coloca su mano izquierda en la cabeza de su hermana_ \- gracias por eso, nos vemos - _lo decía, Alan a su hermana, mientras bajaba por las escaleras_ -

Asís hermano - _lo decía, belén despidiéndose de su hermano, mientras se iba a su habitación_ -

¿Así que te vas? - _lo decía, Alex apoyado en el marco de la sala del living mirando a su primo_ -

Sí, me voy a mi trabajo ¿como guardia nocturno? - _le responde, Alan a su primo_ -

Belén me dijo ¿que pidiera el trabajo, como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Alex a su primo_ -

Sí, le pedi que te dijiera eso - _lo decía, Alan a su primo_ -

 _Ah... ¿yo los dejo a solas?_ - _lo decía, Jack al ver a su primo_ -

Bueno, que tengas suerte en tu segunda noche - _lo decía, Alex extendiendo su mano hacia su primo_ -

Sí, ¿espero verte en la tarde por en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alan aceptando la mano de su primo en un apretón de manos_ -

Bien, ¿que tengas una buena noche? - _lo decía, Alex dirigiéndose a su habitación_ -

¿Tu igual? - _lo decía, Alan sonriendo al ver a su primo subir las escaleras_ -

 **-** _ **Tras despedirse de su hermana y de su primo, Alan se dirigía hacia la pizzeria Freddy's Fazbear Pizza que estaba a cinco cuadras de la casa.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **11:30 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Tras caminar una hora con veinte minutos, Alan llega a la entrada de la pizzeria que al entrar se encontraba con el señor Fazbear que lo estaba esperando.**_ **-**

Vaya señor rodriguez, ¿siempre muy puntual como siempre? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sonriendole alegremente_ -

Sí, ¿siempre yo llego a la hora especificada a mi trabajo como bodeguero? - _lo decía, Alan hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Bien, aquí tienes las llaves de la pizzeria y abra la pizzeria ¿cuando su turno termine? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia su guardia nocturno y_ _mecánico_ -

Sí, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alan a su jefe_ -

Bien y antes de que me vaya... - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear, pero es interrumpido por Alan_ -

Sí, lo se, mi hermana, mi primo, marcos y mariana vendrán a trabajar en la noche siguiente - _lo decía, Alan sabiendo a lo que iba a decir el señor Fazbear_ -

Bien, ahora como usted ya sabe sobre eso, me retiro - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear saliendo de la pizzeria, subiendo de su auto y perdiéndose a la vista_ -

Bueno, ¿esto sera una noche larga y aburrida hasta la tercera noche? - _lo decía, Alan cerrando las puerta principal de la pizzeria y caminar a su oficina, sin saber que los tres toy's lo seguían con la mirada_ -

 **-** _ **Alan camino por el pasillo donde estaban las otras atracciones ignorando las miradas de Mangle y Ballonboy que lo seguían sus movimientos, hasta que Alan llego a la oficina, sentándose y esperando a la llamada del tipo del teléfono (Phone Guy).**_ **-**

 **-** _ **12:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora, desde que alan había llegado a su oficina y el teléfono empezó a sonar, indicando que era el tipo del teléfono.**_ **-**

 _Ah… Hola, ¡Hola! Uh, ¿Ves?, Te dije que tu primera noche no sería un problema. ¡Eres hábil!_

Así, ¿no me digas? - _lo decía, Alan sarcástico hacia el tipo del_ _teléfono_ -

 _Uh, por ahora estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta que los modelos antiguos se encuentran en la habitación trasera. Uh, ésos eran del local anterior. Ahora sólo los usamos para partes de repuesto. Al comienzo la idea era repararlos… uh, incluso empezaron a reconstruirlos con algunas de las nuevas TECNOLOGÍAS, pero simplemente eran demasiado feos, ¿Sabes? Y el olor… uh, así que la empresa decidió ir en una dirección totalmente nueva y hacerlos súper amigables para los niños. Uh, los antiguos no deberían ser capaces de caminar, pero si lo hacen, el truco de la cabeza de Freddy tendría que funcionar también con ellos, así que… no importa._

¿Así que los toy vendrán aquí? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendido falsamente_ -

 _Uh… jej… amo a esos viejos personajes. ¿Alguna vez viste a Foxy el pirata? Oh, espera, Foxy… Oh, sí, ¡Foxy! Uh, hey, escucha, ése siempre fue un poco nervioso, uh… no estoy seguro de que el truco de la cabeza de Freddy funcione con Foxy, uh. Si por alguna razón se activa durante la noche y lo ves de pie en el otro extremo del pasillo, simplemente iluminalo de vez en cuando. Esos modelos antiguos siempre se desorientarán con luces brillantes. Podría provocar un reinicio en el sistema, o algo así. Uh, ahora que lo pienso, es posible que intentes hacer eso en una sala donde algo indeseable puede pasar. Quizá los mantenga en su lugar por unos segundos. Esa falla debió haber afectado también a los modelos viejos._

Sabes que phone guy, ¿por que no vienes en la noche a esta pizzeria y lo vez por ti mismo? - _lo decía, alan molesto con el tipo del_ _teléfono_ -

 _Una cosa más: no te olvides de la caja de música. Voy a ser honesto, nunca me gustó esa cosa de las marionetas. Siempre… lo estuve pensando, y puede ir a cualquier lado… no creo que la máscara de Freddy vaya a engañarla, así que simplemente no olvides la caja de música._

Sí, ¿como no olvidarme darle cuerda a la caja de música? - _lo decía, Alan usando la tablet dándole cuerda a la caja de_ _música_ \- ¿que llorón eres?

 _De todos modos, estoy seguro de que no será un problema. Uh, que tengas una buena noche, y te hablaré mañana._

Sí, claro... ¿como digas? idiota - _lo decía, Alan molesto con el tipo del_ _teléfono_ -

 **-** _ **Lo decía, Alan indiferente hacia phone guy, mientras había terminado de escuchar el mensaje por el teléfono.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **01:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Había pasado una hora desde que la llamada había terminado, mientras revisaba las cámaras de seguridad, mediante por la tablet encontrándose a Bombón en (Party Room 3) que estaba mirando a la cámara y cambiando la cámara de (Prize Corner) dándole cuerda a la caja de música.**_ **-**

Genial, lo que faltaba el travestí a vuelto a moverse - _lo decía, Alan al ver a Bombón que se había movido hacia la entrada del conducto de ventilación derecho y luego cambia la cámara a la (_ _ **Main Hall**_ _) y podía ver a Toy Chica mirando a la cámara, y en (_ _ **Kid's Cove**_ _) Mangle aun seguía en su lugar en el suelo solo emitiendo sonidos de radio frecuencia_ -

Bien, mangle sigue en su lugar, toy chica en el pasillo y toy bonnie en el dicto de ventilación - _lo decía, Alan mientras alumbra al conducto derecho, revelando a Bombón que estaba apunto de entrar a la oficina y rápidamente se pone la mascara de Freddy_ -

¿Que cobarde eres? ¿te ocultas debajo de esa mascara de freddy en ver de dar la cara? - _lo decía, Bombón al ver al guardia con la mascara_ -

¿En serio? no me digas, ahora lárgate antes, ¿que decida desmantelare? - _lo decía, Alan al ver que Bombón se iba por el mismo conducto_ -

Para tu información, no soy un hombre, soy una mujer, ¿por que para la otra, no te salvaras?

Sí, ¿como digas? - _lo decía, Alan ignorando la amenaza de Bombón y le da cuerda a la caja_ -

Ya veras cuando te atrape guardia, pedirás piedad para ¿que no te meta en un traje de freddy? - _lo decía, Bombón enojada con el guardia_ -

Sí. ¿como no? ¿cuando llegue ese día, te doy 20 dolares? - _lo decía, Alan escuchando como Bombón se movía por el conducto de ventilación derecho hasta salir al (_ _ **Party Room 2**_ _)_ -

Esta sera una noche muy larga - _lo decía, Alan mientras veía que no estaba Toy Chica en el pasillo de la cámara y al alumbrar al pasillo, hay estaba con su cupcate en mano_ -

Hola guardia, ¿listo para ir de fiesta? - _lo decía, Toy Chica ansiosa de atraparlo_ -

No, no me gusta ir de fiesta, ¿así que por que no vuelves a tu lugar en el escenario y no molestes?

Ya veras ¿cuando te atrape guardia? - _lo decía, Toy Chica decidida en atrapar a Alan_ -

¿Como quieras? - _lo decía, Alan ignorando lo que decía Toy chica, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja de_ _música_ \- ahora, ella ira por el conducto de ventilación izquierdo ¿como siempre? - _lo decía, Alan sabiendo ya como iba las cosas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan daba cuerda a la caja de música, Toy Chica estaba en la (Party Room 1) y ver que el guardia no estaba viendo la cámara hay, aprovecha de entrar al conducto de ventilación izquierdo, sin ser notada por las cámaras, pero haciendo ruido en el conducto izquierdo hasta que Alan la alumbra el conducto de ventilación izquierdo.**_ **-**

Maldición... - _lo decía, Toy Chica en un susurro al ver que la habían descubierto y ver que Alan estaba con la mascara de Freddy_ -

Buen intento toy chica, pero suerte para la próxima - _lo decía, Alan a la pollita animatronica, mientras ella se devolvía a la (_ _ **Party Room 1**_ _)_ -

Es imposible que este guardia, ¿me haya descubierto? - _lo decía, Toy Chica caminando hacia el pasillo hacia donde estaría su mejor amiga_ \- " _¿Por que, no puede atrapar al guardia? en ese momento, ¿que estuvo descuidado?_ " - _se preguntaba mentalmente la pollita animatronica_ -

¿Chica? - _lo decía, Bombón llamando a su amiga, algo preocupada_ -

Ah... perdona bombón, ¿estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver a su amiga que la veía preocupada_ -

¿Te sucede algo? - _le pregunta, Bombón un poco preocupada_ -

No, no me sucede a nada, ¿es solo que estaba muy pensativa? - _le responde, Toy Chica a su amiga_ -

No... no me digas chica, ¿que estas enamorada de algún animatronic? - _lo decía, Bombón a su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa picara_ -

¿Que? ¿e...enamorada? - _lo decía, Toy chica nerviosa a lo que su amiga le menciono la palabra enamorada_ -

Sí, a ver amiga - _lo decía, mientras se sienta en una silla y le indica a que su amiga se sentara_ \- ¿dime de quien estas enamorada? ¿es freddy, foxy, golden o bonnie? - _le pregunta, bombón ansiosa por la noticia de saber que estaba enamorada de alguno de esos cuatros animatronics_ -

¿Que? ¿no estoy enamorada... de ninguno de ellos? - _le responde, Toy chica algo nerviosa con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas rojas falsas_ -

Anda amiga, ¿dime de quien estas enamorada? - _lo decía, Bombón apoyando a su amiga_ -

Ah... ¿no lo se? - _lo decía, Toy Chica intentando de ignorar la mirada de su mejor amiga_ -

Anda, ¿es foxy? - _lo decía, Bombón con una mirada picarona_ -

No... - _le responde, Toy Chica_ -

¿Es bonnie? - _le pregunta, Bombón a su amiga por su versión vieja_ -

No... - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo más nerviosa_ -

¿Es freddy? - _le pregunta, Bombón por la versión vieja de su amigo_ -

No... amiga - _le responde, Toy Chica algo sonrojada_ -

¿Es toy freddy? - _le pregunta, Bombón al preguntar por su amigo y lider del grupo_ -

No... - _le respondía, Toy Chica con un sonrojo más notable que sus mejillas rojas falsas_ -

¿No me digas que...? ¿estas enamorada del guardia? - _lo decía, Bombón sabiendo ya que su amiga ahora estaba enamorada del guardia_ -

Bueno... podríamos decir, ¿que siento algo por el...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco avergonzada de enamorarse del guardia_ -

Pero, ¿como se te ocurre enamorarte del guardia? - _lo decía, Bombón desesperada a su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno... ¿cuando el guardia estaba distraído en la noche anterior? obtuve información básica del guardia - _lo decía, Toy Chica a su mejor amiga_ -

Hay chica, si que la has liado pero, ¿una buena? piénsalo amiga, ¿no te puede estar gustando ese guardia? ¿debe haber alguna falla en tus circuitos? - _lo decía, Bombón preocupada por su amiga_ -

Es que, ¿no se como me pude enamorarme de ese guardia? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo confundida_ -

Bueno, ¿espero que tarde o temprano le digas que le gustas? y ¿ver si a el también le gustas? - _lo decía, Bombón preocupada por su amiga_ -

Eso ya lo se amiga... - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo preocupante de lo que estaba sintiendo por el guardia_ -

 **-** _ **Bombón y Toy Chica empezaron a hablar sobre ese tema de que ella estaba enamorada del guardia nocturno, sobre el problema que estaría causando este futuro romance entre ella y él.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **02:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron una hora desde que Bombón o Toy Chica intentaron de atrapar al guardia, pero Alan se aburría al ver que ninguno de los tres toy's lo intentaban de atacar, incluso mangle solamente se movió hasta (Prize Corner) emitiendo sonido de radio.**_ **-**

Bueno, la caja de música esta al máximo, toy pedobear esta en el escenario, mirando a la cámara con enojo, toy chica y bombón hablando de ¿no se que? en el party room 3, mangle en... ¿prize corner? y ballonboy esta... - _lo decía, Alan sorprendido de que el pequeño animatronic se haya movido del (_ _ **Game Area**_ _)_ -

Hi - _se escuchaba el eco que decía el pequeño animatronic_ -

¿Ballonboy? - _lo decía, Alan mirando al conducto de ventilación alumbrándolo y no estaba hay el niño animatronico_ \- ¿donde estará ese niño? - _lo decía, buscándolo por mediante las cámaras de seguridad y no lo encontraba_ -

 **-** _ **Pasaron media hora y Alan aun no encontraba al pequeño animatronico en las cámaras y al revisar el conducto izquierdo nada, en el pasillo solo se podía ver a Foxy acercándose lentamente y en el conducto derecho, ningún animatronics, hasta que volvió a escuchar unos sonidos indicando que algún animatronics se acercaba a la oficina por los conductos de ventilación y al alumbrar al conducto hay estaba le pequeño animatronico mirándolo.**_ **-**

Hay estas ballonboy, ¿ahora entra a la oficina para poder modificar tu caja de voz? - _lo decía, Alan mirando la tablet para darle cuerda a la caja de música y al bajarla ya ballonboy estaba en la oficina riéndose al ver en sus manos unas baterías de la interna_ -

¿Que gracioso? bueno, vamos a lo que había prometido al señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alan sacando un notebook, un cable usb y unas herramientas_ \- bien ven aquí ballonboy - _lo decía, Alan tomando al pequeño animatronic y ponerlo en la mesa_ \- bien esto puede tardar un poco, pero ¿algo es algo?

¿Hi? - _lo decía, BallonBoy sin entender a lo que se refería Alan_ -

Bien, voy a sacarte tu caja de voz, así que aquí te traje un pizarron y unos plumones para que escribas lo que tienes que decir - _lo decía, Alan entregándole un pequeño pizarron y los plumones para que escribiera, mientras le sacaba la caja de voz_ -

Bien, hagamoslo - _lo decía, Alan conectando la caja de voz al usb del notebook y empieza a configurar la caja de voz_ \- bien... colocamos esto, esto y le damos entre para que se configure... y listo, bien ballonboy vas a tener que esperarte unos diez minutos para que termine - _lo decía, hacia el pequeño animatronico que empezó a escribir algo_ -

" _ **¿En serio?**_ " - _lo decía, BallonBoy alegre mientras escribía eso_ -

Sí, ahora si quieres pasar el rato, te puedo entregar unos cuadernos para dibujar ya que aproveche de comprarlos - _lo decía, Alan hacia BallonBoy, mientras que este le escribe_ -

" _ **¡Sí! ¡podre hablar normalmente como cualquiera!**_ " - _lo decía, BallonBoy en su escritura, mientras daba sal titos pequeños_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado diez minutos y Alan volvió a llamar a BallonBoy para poder modificarle la caja de voz en donde debería estar y tras reinstalare la caja de voz por unos minutos, ya había terminado su trabajo.**_ **-**

Bien ballonboy, ¿di algo?

Hola amigo - _lo decía, Ballonboy sorprendido al hablar normalmente sin tener que decir "hello" o "hi"_ -

¿Te gusto la mejora que te hice? - _le pregunta, Alan hacia el pequeño BallonBoy_ -

Sí, me gusto esta mejora, ahora puedo hablar como los otros - _lo decía, BallonBoy alegre de poder hablar fluidamente bien_ -

Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho, ahora llévate los cuadernos para dibujar con los lapices - _lo decía, Alan alegre al saber que al menos un animatronico de los nuevos le haya gustado las mejoras, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja_ -

Sí, nos vemos... ¿ah...? - _lo decía, BallonBoy intentando de saber el nombre del guardia_ -

Me llamo alan - _lo decía, Alan mirando al pequeño animatronico que estaba sonriendo_ -

Nos vemos alan - _lo decía, BallonBoy llendose por el conducto izquierdo y saliendo por el (_ _ **Party Room 1**_ _)_ -

Uno menos, ¿me faltan cinco animatronics por mejorar? - _lo decía, Alan dándole cuerda la caja de música y revisando las_ _cámaras_ \- ¿esta noche sera algo larga? - _lo decía, mientras revisaba la cámara de partes y servicios que estaban los old's mirando a la_ _cámara_ -

Hmm... ¿sera seguro abandonar mi puesto para revisarlos por un momento? - _lo decía, Alan preguntándose así mismo_ -

 **-** _ **Alan pasaba su rutina como siempre, revisando conducto de ventilación izquierdo, pasillo, conducto de ventilación derecho y darle cuerda a la caja de música y colocándose la mascara al ver a Bombón o Toy Chica apunto de entrar a la oficina intentando de atraparlo otra vez, incluyendo a Toy Freddy, siendo descubierto en el pasillo.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **03:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron veinte minutos desde que Alan había modificado la caja de voz del pequeño BallonBoy, para que hablara fluidamente para los clientes cuando sea de día, y al revisar los conductos no se encontraba Bombón o Toy Chica y al alumbrar al pasillo se encuentra con Foxy.**_ **-**

Hola, alan - _lo decía, Foxy un poco más animado al ver a su amigo, aun en la oficina_ -

Hola foxy - _le responde, Alan a Foxy_ \- ¿vienes a que cambien algunas piezas viejas? - _le pregunta, al zorro animatronico_ -

Sí, ¿necesito que me cambien algunas piezas oxidadas? - _lo decía, Foxy mirando algunas parte de su cuerpo con algunas piezas oxidadas_ -

Ven, ¿creo que tengo las piezas que necesitas? - _lo decía, Alan indicándole a Foxy que entrara a la oficina_ -

Ah... alan, ¿no han intentado de atraparte aun? - _le preguntaba, Foxy mientras entraba a la oficina_ -

No, siempre la descubro antes de que entren a la oficina - _le responde, Alan mientras despejaba el escritorio_ \- bien foxy, ¿necesito que te acuestes en el escritorio, para poder examinarte y cambiar tus piezas viejas por unas nuevas? - _lo decía, mientras sacaba las herramientas y las piezas que_ _necesariamente_ -

Ok... - _lo decía, Foxy mientras se acuesta en el escritorio, mientras miraba a alan que es lo que buscaba en su bolso_ -

Bien, necesitaremos algunas herramientas, pero primero, ¿debo examinar tus piezas dañadas o gastadas para podre cambiarlas? - _lo decía, examinando las piezas que estaban algo gastadas en el cuerpo de Foxy_ -

¿Esta bien? - _lo decía, Foxy mientras se ponía en modo suspensivo, para que Alan hiciera su trabajo_ -

¿Solo me llevara un tiempo? ¿así que relájate? - _lo decía, Alan mientras le sacaba las piezas viejas y gastadas que aun_ _tenían_ -

 **-** _ **Había pasado media hora de que Alan estaba cambiándole las piezas viejas de Foxy por unas nuevas para que no haya mal-funcionamiento más adelante, sin saber que cierta pollita animatronica se acercaba a la oficina desde el pasillo y podía ver como Foxy estaba en el escritorio, mientras le removían y cambiaban las piezas.**_ **-**

¿Que haces guardia? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica ya aburrida de hacer su misma rutina contra los guardias nocturnos_ -

Estoy cambiándole las piezas viejas de foxy por unas nuevas - _le responde, Alan concentrado en su trabajo y atento al indicador de la caja de_ _música_ -

Ah... este... guardia, ¿quiero preguntarte una cosa? - _lo decía, Toy Chica recargada en el marco de la entrada del pasillo_ -

¿Cual? - _le pregunta Alan algo confundido al comportamiento de la versión toy de (old) Chica_ -

¿Estas enamorado de alguien? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica sinceramente hacia Alan, haciendo que el se sonrojara por esa pregunta de la animatronica_ -

¿Q...Que? ¿no por que estaría enamorado de alguien aun? - _le responde, Alan a la pregunta de la toy_ \- pero, ¿aun no estoy listo para enamorarme de alguien?

Y ¿que pasaría si cierta animatronica? ¿que conozco esta enamorada de ti? - _lo decía, Toy Chica a las palabras del guardia nocturno_ -

¿No lo se? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a la pollita animatronica_ \- ¿por que la pregunta?

Ah... nada, ¿solo por curiosidad? - _lo decía, Toy Chica intentando de ocultar sus mejillas rojizas de verdad mirando a otro lado_ -

Bueno, ¿si eso era todo lo que ibas a decirme? oye, ¿por que, no me atrapas? ¿como tus otros dos compañeros?

Ah... ¿sera por que me aburrí de intentarlo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica fingiendo aburrimiento, pero mirando de reojo a Alan_ -

Aja, y ¿yo nací ayer? - _le responde, Alan con sarcasmo a la toy_ \- bueno, si no te importaría, podrias dejarme solo con foxy para poder cambiarle sus piezas - _lo pedía, Alan gentilmente, sin darse cuenta que cierta animatronica miraba lo que hacia a Foxy_ -

Ah... si, ¿nos vemos en la otra noche? - _lo decía, Toy Chica llendose a una de las habitaciones donde estaba Bombón_ _esperándola_ -

Y bien, ¿como te fue? - _le pregunta, Bombón a su amiga_ -

Sí... bien, ¿el guardia no tiene a alguien en especial? - _le responde, Toy Chica a su mejor amiga_ -

Y ¿no le dijiste que estabas enamorada de el? - _lo decía, Bombón cruzada de brazos_ -

Perdona bombón, pero ¿no creo que sea el momento indicado? para decírselo - _lo decía, Toy Chica muy sonrojada hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, vas a tener, ¿que decírselo tarde o temprano? ¿antes que la noche de nuestras versiones viejas empiecen? - _lo decía, Bombón apoyando a su amiga_ -

Sí... ¿espero tener la valentía de decírselo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando a la oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Pasaron los minutos desde que Toy Chica había visitado al guardia nocturno y a solo diez minutos para que sean las cuatro de la mañana, Alan termina de cambiarle las piezas a Foxy.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **04:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Alan termino de cambiarle las piezas viejas que tenia Foxy y lo enciende para que pueda moverse.**_ **-**

Bien foxy, ¿ya estas mejor que la otra vez? - _lo decía, Alan limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo_ -

Ah... gracias alan, ¿ahora no escucho esos sonidos molestos que tenia antes? - _lo decía, Foxy estirándose para sentir sus nuevas piezas funcionar perfectamente_ -

Bien, ah... una cosa más foxy, ¿cuando termine mi turno nocturno? dile a los demás que me tardare en encontrar más piezas que podrían necesitar, así que no se preocupen si no encuentro piezas nuevas para ellos - _lo decía, Alan hacia Foxy_ -

Descuida alan, estas esforzándote mucho por nosotros, en eso te lo estamos agradeciendo por tu ayuda - _lo decía, Foxy dándole una sonrisa a su amigo_ -

Bueno foxy espero, ¿que disfrutes de tus nuevas piezas inoxidables? - _lo decía, Alan orgulloso de su trabajo como experto y hábil en la mecánica y robotica_ -

Sí, gracias alan, nos vemos - _lo decía, Foxy despidiéndose de su amigo_ -

Adiós foxy - _lo decía, Alan despidiéndose de Foxy_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Foxy se había ido y Alan estaba aburrido y recordó que Traía su guitarra en caso de que se aburriera y al cargar la caja de música de (Prize Corner), Alan tomando su guitarra empezó a practicar con su guitarra tocando algunas notas. Sin saber que cierta pollita animatronica estaba en el pasillo mirando a Alan tocar las notas**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _Aquí pueden imaginarse el sonido de las notas de la guitarra acústica del tema de Five Nights At Freddy's 2 - Sayorana Maxwell_ )

Wow, ¿tocas bien con la guitarra? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida al escuchar las notas de la guitarra_ -

Gra...Gracias... ah... ¿desde cuando estabas hay parada? - _le pregunta, Alan nervioso al ver a Toy Chica sonriendo al haber escuchado las notas_ -

Ah... no mucho, ¿desde que empezaste a tocar esas notas? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo nerviosa al verlo fijamente, mientras ocultaba su sonrojo_ -

Ah... bueno, ¿se te ofrece algo? o ¿necesitas algo? - _lo decía, Alan algo incomodo al ver a la animatronica acercándose al escritorio_ -

Sí... necesito saber, ¿por que tomaste este empleo? - _le preguntaba, Toy Chica a Alan curiosa_ -

Bueno, como soy hábil en la mecánica y robotica, le pedí al señor fazbear que me contratara ¿como guardia nocturno? - _le respondía, Alan a la pollita animatronica_ -

Ah... bueno, ¿eso quería saber? - _lo decía, Toy Chica ya decidida salir de la oficina_ -

E...Espera - _lo decía, Alan tomando de la muñeca a Toy Chica, haciendo que ella se sonrojara_ \- ¿por que? ¿por que, me habías preguntado si estaba enamorado de alguien?

Nada, ¿solo lo había preguntado por curiosidad? - _lo decía, Toy Chica intentando de esconder su sonrojo de Alan_ -

¿Nada? ¿estas segura? - _le pregunta, Alan a Toy Chica_ -

Sí... estoy segura - _lo decía, Toy Chica ignorando la mirada de Alan_ -

Bueno, te creo - _lo decía, Alan soltando a la animatronica_ -

Hmm... ¡ya no lo soporto más! - _lo decía, Toy Chica ya molesta consigo misma_ -

¿Te sucede algo toy chica? - _le pregunta, Alan confundido de la reacción de la toy animatronica_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando al suelo y apretando sus puños_ -

¿Cual es? - _le pregunta, Alan algo dudo a la actitud de Toy Chica_ -

Es que... es que estoy enamorada de ti - _lo decía, Toy Chica en un susurro_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alan al no haber escuchado lo que había dicho_ \- ¿que dijiste, que no escuche bien?

¡Que esto enamorada de ti! - _lo decía, Toy Chica revelando lo que ella ya no podía ocultarlo más y sin más le dio un beso en los labios de Alan, dejándolo sorprendido y sonrojado en sus mejillas_ -

" _¿Dios mio...? ¿mi primer beso?_ " - _lo decía, Alan anonadado de lo que había hecho Toy Chica_ -

 _¿Que? ¿que me perdí?_ - _lo decía, la voz de Jack en la mente de Alan_ -

" _Tu vuelve a dormir, ¿no... sucedió nada?_ " - _lo decía, Alan mentalmente hacia Jack, con un tono de nervios_ -

 _¿Como quieras? después me cuentas ¿que paso?_ - _lo decía, Jack volviendo a dormir_ -

T...Toy chica... yo... yo ¿estoy sorprendido sobre esto? - _lo decía, Alan anonadado y sonrojado por la acción de Toy Chica_ -

Sí... ah... ¿yo también estoy sorprendida de mi acción hacia a ti? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada_ \- Bueno, si no quieres estar conmigo lo... - _lo decía, Toy chica y es interrumpida por un beso por parte de Alan_ -

" _Por dios, ¿el me...me esta besando?_ " - _lo decía, Toy Chica mentalmente anonada de la acción de Alan_ \- " _¿Eso significa que le gusto? ¿ojala este beso nunca se acabe?_ " - _lo decía, mientras correspondía al beso de Alan_ -

 **-** _ **Así Alan y Toy Chica estaban dándose un beso largo por unos minutos hasta que Alan se separa del beso para recuperar el aire por el largo beso que le dio a la animatronica. Sin saber que cierta animatronica los observaba desde el conducto de ventilación derecho.**_ **-**

Perdona... me deje llevar - _lo decía, Alan sonrojado a la toy animatronica_ -

No es necesario que te disculpes por eso alan, ¿fui yo la que empezó con el beso? - _lo decía, Toy Chica igualmente sonrojada que Alan_ \- ¿al menos fue divertido?

Sí... ¿en eso debes tener razón? - _lo decía, alan nervioso, mientras se sienta en la silla giratoria para darle cuerda a la caja de música y Toy Chica se sienta en el escritorio_ \- ¿como supiste mi nombre?

Ah... ¿cuando estuviste descuidado? ¿aproveche de usar mi reconocedor facial para saber quien eras? - _lo decía, Toy Chica apenada_ \- y ¿solo conseguí tu información básica?

Sabes, ¿creo que me caes bien? y... - _lo decía, Alan pero es interrumpido por Toy Chica_ -

¿Quieres que sea tu novia? - _lo decía, Toy Chica repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Alan y a Bombón que estaba en el conducto de ventilación_ -

¿Que? - _responde, Alan sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez, mientras que Bombón lo susurraba sorprendida de que su amiga había llegado a ese punto tan_ _rápido_ -

Sí, lo que has escuchado, ¿si quieres que sea tu novia? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada al haber mencionado esas palabras_ -

Ah... - _lo decía, sonrojado de lo que le estaba pidiendo Toy Chica_ \- yo, no se que decir toy chica, eso lo que estas diciendo es muy repentino y con suerte llevo aquí una... - _lo decía, Alan pero es interrumpido por un beso de Toy Chica_ -

Ok, ¿que te pareció eso? ¿mis sentimientos hacia ti? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada de haber hecho eso otra vez por_ _instinto_ -

Ok toy chica, tu ganas... ¿seremos novios? - _lo decía, Alan algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de decirle a la toy animatronica_ -

 **-** _ **Y sin más, Toy chica se lanza hacia Alan en un abrazo votando lo de la silla y cayendo los dos al suelo, solo que Bombón quedo perpleja al ver la escena y en una posición algo incomoda. y los dos al ver que Toy Chica estaba en sima de Alan, ambos estaban rojos.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **05:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Tras pasar una hora, de esa pocición incomoda para ambos, Alan empezó a tocar algunas notas y atento a la tablet, mientras que Toy Chica miraba de reojo sonrojada a Alan, escuchando las notas y escuchar a cantar a su ahora novio.**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _Colocar música de Nightmare - NateWantsToBattle (imagínense una versión acústica) para seguir la letra de la canción._ )

 _Just Sleep_

 _Just Dream..._

 _Just Sleep_

 _Just dream..._

 _In the back of my mind_

 _I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time_

 _But I couldn't see_

 _The monster was me_

 _And no one heard our cries..._

 _Now I've run out of tears_

 _The time has come for me to disappear_

 _Get me out of this mess_

 _And away from this stress_

 _Set me free so I can rest..._

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough_

 _We will be saved_

 _Just sleep_

 _Just dream_

 _This isn't fair_

 _No we're not just what we seem..._

 _We want to fly_

 _But our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game_

 _Not to blame_

 _We're forced to hide_

 _Just sleep_

 _Just dream_

 _It's only a NIGHTMARE_

 _And soon we'll be set free..._

 _And soon we'll be set free..._

 _And I've been crying out for help_

 _I know I bite but I mean well_

 _Can you see my disguise_

 _I'm different inside_

 _Can you break this spell..._

 _All the ghosts from before_

 _They're knocking and they're breaking down your door_

 _So please set us free_

 _Now you have the key_

 _Because I can't take the pain_

 _No more..._

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough_

 _We will be saved_

 _Just sleep_

 _Just dream_

 _This isn't fair_

 _No we're not just what we seem..._

 _We want to fly_

 _But our souls are trapped inside_

 _It's not a game_

 _Not to blame_

 _We're forced to hide_

 _Just sleep_

 _Just dream_

 _It's only a NIGHTMARE_

 _And soon we'll be set free..._

 _We're only kids who lost our way_

 _But if we wait long enough_

 _We will be saved_

 _Just sleep_

 _Just dream_

 _This isn't fair_

 _No we're not just what we seem..._

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Alan había cantado algo que antes no lo había hecho, excepto tocar sus guitarras para empezar a mejorar en sus notas, pero se sorprendió ver a Toy Chica al lado de el durmiendo.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿quien lo diría, que una animatronica se enamorara de mi? y ¿que ahora tuviera una novia? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a Toy Chica durmiendo apoyada en el brazo izquierdo, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja de_ _música_ -

Vaya, ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí? - _lo decía, Bombón asomándose por el conducto de ventilación_ -

¿Que quieres? - _le pregunta, Alan serio al ver a la coneja azul_ -

Vengo a ver a mi mejor amiga ¿que es lo que hacia? - _le responde, Bombón y ve a su amiga animatronica dormida en el brazo del guardia_ \- ¿al parecer se te ha confesado?

Y ¿eso que, tiene que ver? - _le pregunta, Alan un poco molesto_ -

De que en tu primer día, ella se había enamorado de ti, al principio creía que era alguna falla en sus sistemas, pero ¿al parecer era amor? - _lo decía, Bombón saliendo del conducto derecho y estar enfrente del escritorio cruzada de brazos, mirando seria mente al guardia_ -

¿Eso es todo lo que venias? - _lo decía, Alan dudoso al ver a la coneja azul_ -

Escúchame bien guardia, ¿si la lastimas? me encargare de meterte en un traje de freddy personalmente, ¿ni si quiera foxy podrá ayudarte? - _lo decía, Bombón amenazando a Alan_ -

Sí, eso ya lo se, ahora vete ¿que ya casi es la hora? - _lo decía, Alan ignorando esa amenaza por parte de_ _Bombón_ -

Pobre que la lastimes, por que si no, ¿te mato? - _lo decía, Bombón con unas señas indicándole: "te estoy vigilando", mientras se iba de la oficina_ -

Loca... - _lo decía, Alan soltando un suspiro pesado al saber en el lió que se ha metido_ \- oye toy chica, ¿despierta? - _lo decía, mientras la movía un poco para que despertara_ -

Ah... no bombón, no quiero matar el guardia... no vez que estoy haciendo pizzas para los niños... - _lo decía, Toy Chica media dormida_ -

Vaya, ¿así que ella sueña eso? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendido y volvió a intentar despertarla_ \- toy chica, ¿vamos despierta que ya van a ser la hora de que den las seis?

¿Cinco minutos más...? - _lo decía, Toy chica dormida_ -

¿Vamos? o ¿toy freddy se comerá tu pizza para los niños? - _lo decía, Alan en una broma, para que su ahora novia despertara_ -

¡No, freddy! ¡son para los niños...! - _lo decía, Toy Chica enojada y se da cuenta de que no estaba en el (_ _ **Show State**_ _)_ -

Buenos dias, ¿deberías empezar a irte al escenario con los demás? - _lo decía, Alan guardando todo en su bolso y la guitarra en su estuche_ -

Ah... - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada al ver al guardia enfrente de ella_ \- ¿que paso? - _le pregunta, algo confundida_ -

¿Que? ¿ya lo olvidaste? ¿te quedaste dormida en mi brazo mientras tocaba algunas notas con mi guitarra? - _le responde, Alan a la toy animatronica_ -

¿Hay no me digas que...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada en sus mejillas_ -

Si, me dijiste, ¿que te habías enamorado de mi y luego me pediste que fueras mi novia? - _le responde, Alan a lo que la animatronica no sabia como comprender de lo que había hecho_ -

Y ¿lo aceptaste?

Claro, ¿incluso me habías dado un beso?

Bueno... ¿sera mejor que me vaya? - _lo decía, Toy chica nerviosa y sonrojada_ -

Sí, es verdad, solo quedan unos cinco minutos para que den las... - _lo decía, Alan sin tener tiempo de reaccionar y es besado en los labios por Toy Chica, mientras el correspondía el beso por parte de la toy animatronica_ -

Bueno... ¿nos vemos en la cuarta noche? - _lo decía, Toy Chica llendose de la oficina, dejando a Alan sonrojado_ -

Adiós... - _le responde, Alan algo sorprendido a la acción de la toy animatronica_ -

 **-** _ **Alan había quedado sorprendido a lo que en su segunda noche le había sucedido hoy día, mientras recapacitaba lo sucedido. Como siempre dándole cuerda a la caja de música y recapacitando lo que en su vida le esta pasando.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **06:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado la hora y al marcar las seis, sonaron las campanadas indicando que el turno del guardia había terminado y sin perder más tiempo, Alan tomo sus cosas ordeno su escritorio como estaba cuando llego a trabajar y se fue a la entrada principal para abrirle a su jefe.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿espero que los animatronics no le hayan causado problemas? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear entrando al recinto_ -

Ningún problema señor fazbear y ya le mejore la caja de voz al pequeño ballonboy - _lo decía, Alan a su jefe_ -

Bien, valle-se a su casa y vuelva en la tarde, ¿no lo quiero ver muy temprano como ayer? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia y_ _mecánico_ -

Sí, vendré a la pizzeria en la tarde, ya que debo comprar algunas cosas para poder reparar a los viejos animatronics

Bien, ¿que tenga un buen día? señor rodriguez - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear despidiéndose de su empleado_ -

Adiós - _lo decía, Alan tomando sus cosas y irse a su casa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan abandonaba el recinto, se dirigió a su casa y al llegar sube a su habitación y se acuesta para dormir un buen rato, hasta que sea su turno de día, como mecánico de mantenimiento. Mientras tanto en New York, un avión estaba en el aeropuerto internacional de new york para re-abastecerse de combustible.**_ **-**

Es una bonita ciudad, ¿no lo crees hija?

Sí mamá, es una ciudad muy hermosa - _lo decía, la joven rubia hacia su, madre mientras que a lo lejos dibujaba lo que seria el edificio más alto de toda la ciudad de nueva york_ -

Bueno, es una hermosa ciudad es un lastima, ¿que tenemos que comer para poder seguir nuestro viaje hacia donde vivíamos antes? - _lo decía, la madre de la joven, mientras caminaban al restaurante donde estaría el padre de la joven_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, la joven un poco frustrada mientras caminaba choca con alguien, votando su cuaderno de dibujo, igual que con algunas bolsas con recuerdos de la ciudad_ -

Perdona, no te vi, estaba muy pendiente de dirigirme a donde estaban mis padres - _lo decía, un joven de 18 años, pelo negro corto, orbes azules, tez_ _caucásico_ -

No, perdóname a mi por mi torpeza - _le responde, la joven al chico desconocido_ -

No te culpo, ¿es más fue mi error por no ver a por donde iba? - _lo decía, ayudando a la joven recoger sus cosas del suelo_ -

¿Cual es tu nombre? - _le pregunta curiosa por el asentó ruso que tiene_ -

Me llamo yuri, yuri smith señorita, vengo de vacaciones desde rusia, ya que mi madre es rusa y mi padre un americano - _le responde, a la pregunta de la joven_ \- y ¿cual es el suyo?

Mi nombre es maría, maria campos - _le responde, maria a la pregunta de Yuri_ -

Bueno, fue un gusto en conocerte maría, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al restaurante donde me esperan mis padres... pero, ¿como el aeropuerto es grande? ¿creo que me perdí? - _lo decía, Yuri avergonzado_ -

No te avergüences, aveces las personas se pierden en los aeropuertos, vamos yo y mi mama nos dirigíamos al restaurante

Ok - _lo decía, Yuri mientras seguía a Maria y a la madre de maría hasta llegar al restaurante_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar al restaurante, Yuri alcanza a ver a su familia a unas dos o cinco mesas de distancia donde estaba el padre de maría, mirándolo curioso al joven que acompañaba a su esposa y hija, hasta que ve que solo se despidieron y el joven (ruso/americano) se fue a donde estaba su familia un poco lamentado por la tardanza, mientras una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo castaño y un pequeño niño de cabello castaño claro abrazando a su hermano.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, recuerden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto el capitulo y sobre la pregunta de ¿que genero quieren que sea Puppet? ¿hombre o mujer? a los que ya escribieron su opinión no es necesario que respondan a la pregunta, y si algunos se preguntan que genero es Mangle, les dire que que es mujer. Un fuerte abrazo a todos los lectores que se tomaron en verdad su tiempo para leer mi segundo fic de Five Nights At Freddy's, 180 visitas en total del fic. recuerden que en el capitulo anterior, había nombrado las canciones que aparecerían, pues también estuve escuchando otras canciones de FNAF y estara una llamada (Madame Macabre) así es, atentos que en una de estos capítulos aparecerá la letra de la canción, por parte de nuestras parejas. un fuerte abrazo para todos los lectores y recuerden que si ustedes tienen un Fic en mente de FNAF, tendrán un apoyo de mi parte, ya que entre lectores o autores debemos ayudarnos en las buenas o en las malas, bueno bye._ **-**


	6. Nuevos amigos, nuevos y viejos guardias

_**Nuevos amigos, nuevos y viejos guardias.**_

 **Advertencia:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen ya que son de propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama_

 **-** _ **Eran las siete de la mañana y Belén se estaba preparando sus cosas, debido que sera una clase larga como siempre, y ya tenia su tarea lista para entregársela al profesor. Tras terminar de desayunar con su primo Alex, Belén se dirigía al instituto y en el camino se encuentra con Arnol y Angel en uno de los callejones, esperando a Belén para irse al instituto.**_ **-**

Hola chicos - _saludaba Belén a Arnol y Angel_ -

Hola belén, ¿al parecer estas animada? - _saludaba, Angel al ver a su amiga con ese animo otra vez_ -

¿Donde esta arnol? - _le pregunta, Belén a Angel_ -

Arnol, ese idiota esta jugando con unas bombas de humo en los tejados - _lo decía, Angel sentándose en sima de un contenedor de basura_ -

¿En los tejados?

Sí, y ¿creo que hay viene? - _lo decía, Angel mirando hacia unas escaleras de incendio de uno de los edificios y ven a Arnol bajando los escalones rápidamente y sin pensarlo empieza a bajar por fuera de las escaleras, haciendo parkour_ -

Y la gente se enloquece - _lo decía, Arnol lanzándose al suelo y al caer da un giro en el suelo para amortiguar la caída y estar enfrente de sus dos amigos_ -

Llegas tarde - _lo decía, Angel molesto hacia su amigo_ -

Perdona bro, no me pude contener, ¿estuve atando unos cabos sueltos? - _lo dice, Arnol con una ignorancia a su amigo_ -

¿Como cuales? - _le pregunta, Belén a su amigo Arnol_ -

No querrás saberlo belén - _le contesta, Angel mientras caminaba por el callejón, seguido de los demás hasta que escucharon una pequeña explosión de un departamento_ -

Arnol... - _lo decía, Angel ya molesto de que su mejor amigo, medio hermano, hiciera esas estupideces_ \- te recomiendo que corras, ¡maldito!

Patitas, ¡para que las quiero! - _lo decía, Arnol corriendo de su mejor amigo, sabiendo que lo iba a matar si lo atrapara, dejando a una belén confundida_ -

Hombres... - _lo decía, Belén frustrada al ver a sus dos amigos dejándola sola y sin más remedio, emprendió una carrera corriendo detrás de sus dos amigos_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar corriendo una carrera hasta el instituto, Angel y Arnol corrieron por callejones que siempre tomaban para irse al instituto, esquivando objetos contundentes, vehículos moviéndose, haciendo que cada uno se deslizaran por el capo de los vehículos, mientras que Belén detrás de ellos. hasta que llegan los tres cansados, escuchando la campana al entrar a su sala de clases indicando que habían llegado a tiempo.**_ **-**

Buenos días, alumnos - _saludaba, el profesor de historia_ -

Buenos días, profesor - _saludaban, los alumnos a su profesor_ -

Bien, alumnos antes de empezar la clase de historia, ¿quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clase? - _lo decía, el profesor de historia, mientras empezaron unos murmuros entre los alumnos_ -

¿Quienes serán? - _se preguntaban algunos alumnos de la clase_ -

Ellos son - _lo decía, el profesor indicándoles a los tres nuevos alumnos que entraran_ \- sofia morales - _lo decía, el profesor presentando a una joven de 18 años, cabello rojizo largo, orbes cafés oscuros y de tez_ _pálida_ -

H...Hola a todos... soy sofia, mucho gusto - _lo decía, Sofia algo nerviosa por las miradas que daban los nuevos compañeros de clase, mientras que los chicos de la clase estaban maravillados de ver a una jovencita de tan solo 18 años y ser tan bonita_ -

Ray cooper - _lo decía, el profesor presentando a un joven de años, cabello negro largo, orbes cafés claros, tez_ _caucásica_ -

Hola - _saludaba, Ray a sus nuevos compañeros, mientras se escuchaban suspiros por partes de las alumnas maravilladas al ver a un joven tan lindo_ -

Y por último, yuri smith - _lo decía, el profesor de historia, presentando a Yuri_ -

Hola, ¿espero que nos llevemos bien? - _lo decía, Yuri intentando de no hacer notable su asentó ruso, pero lo malo el asentó le salio, sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos_ -

Sí, preguntan que yuri es ruso, se equivocan, su padre es americano y su madre rusa, es por eso que el tiene ese asentó ruso que escucharon - _lo decía, el profesor de historia a sus otros alumnos_ \- por favor chicos, ¿tomen asiento para empezar la clase?

Sí - _respondieron, los tres a su profesor y fueron a sentarse cerca de Belén, Arnol y Angel_ -

Bien alumnos, saquen sus libros de historia y lean de la pagina 30 hasta la 40 sobre, ¿la revolución francesa y americana? - _lo decía, el profesor de historia, anotando las actividades de la clase, en el pizarron_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cuatro horas y las clases habían terminado, mientras el profesor revisaba las tareas de sus alumnos que les había pedido y se los entregaba con una calificación entre 10, 8 y 6, para que los alumnos disfrutaran de las vacaciones de invierno.**_ **-**

Wow, ¿es impresionante sobre la primera guerra mundial? - _lo decía, Angel leyendo un libro de notas musicales y de canto_ -

¿Ya deja de leer eso bro y vamos a la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Arnol ansioso por probar las pizzas_ -

Ahora, ¿Ves por que el había dejado de comer las pizzas por unos dos años? - _lo decía, Angel a su amiga, mientras ella_ _asentía_ -

Bueno, sera mejor ir a la... - _es interrumpida por una voz femenina detrás de ella_ -

Ah... disculpa, me podrias decir ¿donde esta la pizzeria, freddy's fazbear pizza? - _lo preguntaba, Sofia y eso hace que los tres voltearan y vieran a los tres nuevos compañeros de su clase_ -

Sí, sabemos ¿donde esta la pizzeria? ¿íbamos a ir ahora mismo?

Genial, ¿podrias llevarnos? - _preguntaba, Ray animado_ -

Claro, vamos ¿antes, que se nos haga tarde? - _lo decía, Arnol apurado para encontrar una buena mesa_ -

¿Por que el apuro? - _preguntaba, Yuri algo confundido_ -

Es que, como en la tarde las mesas están llenas, ¿debemos llegar como a a las 01:30 de la tarde allá?

Ok, vamos - _lo decía, Yuri captando lo que su compañero de clases iba tan apurado_ -

Perdónalo, había dejado las pizzas hace dos años y ahora volvió ¿como loco adicto a las pizzas? - _lo decía, Angel avergonzado de su mejor amigo_ -

Concuerdo contigo amigo - _lo decía, Belén apoyando la teoría de Angel_ -

 **-** _ **Así los seis jóvenes habían caminado hacia la pizzeria, Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, hasta que al entrar se encuentran con un joven de 20 años, pelo castaño oscuro, orbes avellanos, tez moreno, y ve a Belén entrando con cinco jóvenes con ella.**_ **-**

Hola belén, ¿vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte? - _lo decía, el joven de pelo castaño oscuro_ -

¿Nos conocemos? - _le pregunta, Belén algo confundida_ -

¿Que? ¿ya te olvidaste de mi? ¿cuando estaba en la primera pizzeria con ustedes? - _le responde, el joven de pelo castaño oscuro_ -

¿J...Jose? ¿eres tu? - _lo decía, Belén sorprendida de ver a su amigo y lo abraza_ \- ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte?

Sí, la verdad no fue un buen día, ¿desde que había llegado a la ciudad? pero, lo importante es que estas bien y ¿mírate ya estas grande? y sigues siendo algo bajita - _lo decía, Jose bromeando a su amiga_ -

Jose, no me gusta que me digas eso - _lo decía, Belén molesta y se cruza de brazos, inflando sus mejillas en señal de un berrinche_ -

¿Aun pasando dos años no cambias? - _lo decía, jose riéndose de su amiga y ve a los jóvenes que la acompañan_ \- ¿quienes son ellos? - _le pregunta, con curiosidad_ -

Ellos son mis amigos, angel salgado y arnol cifuentes - _lo decía, belén presentando a sus dos amigos_ \- y ellos son nuestros tres nuevos compañeros... ah... ¿cual eran sus nombres?

Mi nombre es ray cooper, mucho gusto - _lo decía, Ray_ _presentándose_ -

Yo soy sofia morales, mucho gusto - _lo decía, Sofia presentándose al amigo de Belén_ -

Y yo yuri - _lo decía, Yuri presentándose a Jose_ -

Mucho gusto en conocer a ustedes, como verán mi nombre es jose fuentes y soy amigo de belén - _lo decía, Jose presentándose a los cinco jóvenes que serian amigos y compañeros de clase de Belén_ \- bueno, busquemos una mesa para... - _es interrumpido por una voz muy conocida para Belén y Jose_ -

llegan tarde ustedes dos - _lo decía, Marcos que estaba sentado con Alex y Mariana en una mesa cerca del escenario_ -

Perdona, ¿estaba conociendo a los nuevos amigos de belén? - _lo decía, Jose disculpándose con Marcos_ -

Vaya belén, ¿desde hace tiempo? ¿que no te veía al menos has crecido algo? - _lo decía, Mariana burlándose de su pequeña amiga_ -

Sigues con eso y ¿aun sigues trabajando en la tienda de tus padres? - _lo decía, Belén alegre al menos de ver a una de sus viejas amigas_ -

Sí, trabajo hay desde las 8 hasta las 12 - _le responde, Mariana_ -

Bueno, bueno, ¿vasta de hablar y siéntense para poder pedir algo para comer? - _lo decía, Alex hacia los jóvenes que estaban parados y se sentaron en la mesa_ -

Bienvenidos a freddy's fazbear pizza, ¿puedo tomar su orden? - _lo decía, Estefania lista para anotar en su libreta la orden de los_ _jóvenes_ -

Sí, dos pizza de extra queso, una vegetariana, una de carne y queso, una pizza italiana, una pizza de... ¿que quieren ustedes tres? - _lo decía, Alex pidiendo las ordenes, mientras les pregunta a Yuri, Sofia y a Ray_ -

¿Yo quiero una pizza hawaiana? - _lo decía, Ray a Estefania, que anotaba la orden_ -

¿Yo quiero una pizza vegetariana? - _lo decía, Sofia a Estefania_ -

¿Yo quiera una pizza de queso normal? - _lo decía, Yuri a Estefania_ -

Bien, su orden estará lista en unos minutos - _lo decía, Estefania dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando los pedidos y atendiendo a las otras mesas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los jóvenes esperaban sus pizzas, Alan estaba caminando por la calle dirigiéndose a la pizzeria para empezar a hacer su trabajo como mecánico de mantenimiento para los viejos animatronics y se encuentra con una joven muy conocida para el.**_ **-**

Vaya alan, ¿pasaron dos largos años y no cambias nada? - _lo decía, una joven de 19 años, cabello rubio largo, orbes rojizos, tez_ _caucásica_ -

Vaya maría, ¿desde hace tiempo que no te veía? ¿Desde cuando llegaste a la ciudad? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a María_ -

Había llegado hoy en la mañana ¿como a las seis? - _le respondía, María a su amigo_ \- y ¿donde te dirigías, ahora? - _le pregunta, curiosa al ver que llevara materiales en unas bolsas_ -

Voy a freddy's fazbear pizza, necesito a reparar algunos animatronics ¿que tienen en partes y servicios?

Oh, ¿así que has vuelto a trabajar hay como guardia y mecánico como siempre? - _lo decía, María en un tono un poco más artística que de costumbre_ \- dime, ¿como están foxy, freddy, chica, y bonnie? - _lo pregunta, María mientras caminaba con Alan hacia a pizzeria_ -

Lo malo, que esos animatronics que te dije son ellos - _lo decía, Alan hacia la pregunta de María_ -

¿No me digas que...? - _lo decía, María sorprendida a la noticia, mientras era interrumpida por Alan_ -

Escúchame bien maría, debes saber que los demás animatronics están en un estado desastrosos, a foxy le falta la mayor parte de su pelaje, igual que freddy, pero la que se llevaron la peor parte fueron, bonnie y chica - _lo decía, Alan hacia María_ -

Necesito verlos, pediré el empleo de guardia nocturno, necesito ver a mi novio - _lo decía, María_ _histérica_ -

Mira, hoy les prometí que los repararía, avance un poco en foxy en cambiarles algunas piezas ya muy oxidadas por unas nuevas, ¿así que te gustaría ir a verlo? mientras, ¿que arreglo a bonnie, freddy y a chica?

Esta bien, pero ¿pediré igual el empleo de guardia nocturna? - _lo decía, María decidida en pedir el empleo_ -

Yo no te detendré, ¿ya que tu y foxy tienen mucho de que hablar en la noche? - _lo decía, Alan caminando junto con maría hacia la pizzeria_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan y María se dirigían a la pizzeria, los demás estaban comiendo sus pizzas, mientras veían que Marcos, Mariana, Belén y Alex se levantaron de sus asientos, llamando la atención de los demás.**_ **-**

¿A donde van ustedes? - _pregunta, Arnol a los demás mientras se_ _levantaban_ -

Iremos a pedir el empleo, como guardia de seguridad, ¿por? - _pregunta, Belén a su amigo_ -

Solo preguntaba, ¿que me dices, bro? ¿pedimos el empleo igual que ellos? - _le preguntaba, Arnol a su mejor amigo_ -

Esta bien, ya que quiero ver si en esta pizzeria, ¿los rumores eran ciertos? - _lo decía, Angel mientras se levantaba de su asiento y seguía al resto de los demás_ -

¿Crees que nos aceptara? - _preguntaba, Sofia algo nerviosa en pensar que no aceptarían a los demás por el trabajo_ -

Solo debes calmarte sofia, ¿debes mantener la calma? - _lo decía, Yuri apoyando a su amiga, para que se calmara_ -

Esta... esta bien yuri - _lo decía, Sofia un poco más calmada_ -

Bien, esperemos que el señor fazbear, ¿nos contrate a todos? - _lo decía, Marcos en un susurro esperando que el señor Fazbear los contratara a todos_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del señor Fazbear, Mariana toco la puerta y espero una respuesta para que le dieran permiso para entrar.**_ **-**

Pase - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear para que entrara_ -

Buenas tardes señor fazbear - _lo decía, Belén al ver a su ex-jefe_ -

Oh... señorita rodriguez, ¿no ha cambiado nada durante estos dos años? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido y ve que más personas entran en su oficina_ -

Vera señor fazbear, nosotros venimos a pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno, ya que yo también soy también hábil en la robotica, ¿así que le queríamos preguntar si podría contratarnos? - _lo decía, Jose hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Mmm... ¿asi que quieren trabajar como guardias nocturnos? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirándolos a su ex-guardia y a los amigos que el conocía y a los que le acompañaban, pero le llamo más la atención del primo_ \- ¿usted joven? ¿quien es?

Soy alexander rodriguez, pero me dicen alex, busco trabajo y ya que mi prima y mi primo trabaja aquí, quería pedirle si podía trabajar con ellos

¿Así que usted es primo de alan y belén rodriguez? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido de ver al primo que llevaba un uniforme militar con la gorra_ -

Descuide, no estoy de servicio, así que no se preocupe y mi prima ya me había informado todo sobre la pizzeria - _lo decía, Alex calmando un poco al señor Fazbear_ -

Esta bien, ¿solo firmen aquí y podrán trabajar esta noche? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear pasando les el contrato a cada uno de sus nuevos guardias y les entrega el uniforme de la pizzeria_ \- vengan aquí a las 11:30 PM para que el alan les indique las instrucciones, excepto que ya que ustedes estuvieron acompañando a alan y a belén en la pizzeria anterior, no sera necesario saber, ¿que es lo que tienen que hacer?

Sí - _le respondieron, Belén, Marcos, Mariana y Jose hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Pueden retirarse - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear indicándoles que salieran de su oficina_ \- vaya, estos jóvenes de ahora. ¿si que no tienen miedo a nada? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras volvía a su papeleo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber pedido el trabajo de guardia de seguridad y haber firmado el contrato, todos se habían sentado en su mesa a terminar sus pizzas y al estar disfrutando de la tarde, ven a Alan acompañado de una joven muy conocida para los otros, mientras se acercaban a la mesa.**_ **-**

Hola chicos, ¿si que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos? - _lo decía, María acompañada de Alan_ -

María - _lo decía, los que la conocían atónitos de verla otra vez en la ciudad_ -

Vaya, has cambiado amiga o ¿te arreglaste para ver a tu querido foxy? - _lo decía, Mariana mientras se reía y burlaba de su vieja amiga que con eso solo logro que le dieran un zape_ \- ¡oye! ¡eso dolió mucho!

Y tu aun sigues siendo una niña mariana, ¿cuando maduraras? - _lo decía, María seria en su voz hacia su amiga_ -

¿Que haces aquí maría? - _le pregunta, Jose sorprendido de ver a su vieja amiga_ -

Vengo a pedir el empleo ¿como guardia de seguridad? y ah... alan, ¿podrias indicarme a donde esta la oficina del señor fazbear? ¿ya que esta pizzeria es nueva? - _lo decía, María algo confundida_ -

¿Claro? ¿por aquí? - _lo decía, Alan llevando a María hacia la oficina de su jefe, dejando solos a los demás_ -

Oigan, ¿quien era ella? - _lo preguntaba, Arnol algo confundido_ -

Es una vieja amiga de nosotros, su nombre es maría campos, ella nos acompaño en nuestro antiguo trabajo como guardias nocturnos en la pizzeria anterior - _lo decía, Belén a su amigo_ -

Oye arnol, ¿pones atención en lo que pasa con tus amigos o que? - _lo decía, Angel algo molesto por su amigo_ -

¿Creo que algo? - _le responde, Arnol mientras comía su pizza_ -

Eres un caso perdido - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su mejor amigo y medio hermano con_ _vergüenza_ -

Ya, ¿disfrutemos de nuestras pizzas y luego nos preparemos para venir en la noche? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a los amigos de su prima_ -

Esta bien - _le respondieron todos_ -

 **-** _ **Tras comer sus pizzas, María estaba hablando con el señor Fazbear para pedir el trabajo de guardia nocturno, mientras tenia que firmar el contrato y le daban en uniforme que le dio a los otros y Alan había aprovechado de estar arreglando algunas partes de los animatronics como quijada, brazos y rostro, ya que Foxy solo necesitaba algunas partes de pelaje, pero eso lo iba a arreglar en la noche. Tras haber terminado de arreglar a los animatronics, Alan se dirigía a la entrada principal de la pizzeria y hay estaban todos y fueron a sus casa para prepararse para su trabajo como guardias de seguridad en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.**_ **-**

 **-** _Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, perdonen si el capitulo salio corto comparándolo con los otros capítulos que había subido, pero ya saben que los viejos amores se vuelven a reencontrar ¿no? bueno a lo que iba... como sabrán había preguntado a los lectores ¿que si querían que puppet fuese hombre o mujer? y les digo que van 3 votos que quieres que puppet sea mujer contra 0 votos de que quieren que puppet sea hombre. Agradezco a "_ _ **Elias Uzumaki123**_ _" por seguir mi fic y que haya gustado. lo se no tengo mucho tiempo para subir nuevos capítulos de mi fic, puta inspiración de mierda, aparece justo cuando uno lo menos espera. bueno agradezco a las_ _ **230**_ _visitas que toman su tiempo para leer mi fic. nos vemos pronto, bye._ **-**

 **PD:** _No podre subir muy seguido los capítulos de mi fic, debido a complijidades personales y que en eso me quita tiempo para poder subir nuevos capítulos, así que bye a todos y un abrazo psicológico._


	7. Tercera noche

_**Tercera noche: "El reencuentro de viejos amores y dos nuevos amores"**_ _ **.**_

 **Advertencia:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Excepto mis Oc's y la trama_ _._

 **Aviso:** _Lamento que el capitulo anterior fuera corto, como saben, estaba de corto de tiempo y me faltaba inspiración, así que espero que con este capitulo, les guste y como compensación por no poder haber terminado bien el otro capitulo y disfruten de este capitulo._

 **P.D:** _Puede que aparezcan canciones del anterior fic_ _._

 **-** _ **04:00 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado dos horas desde que Jose, María, Alex, Mariana, Yuri, Sofia, Ray, Belén, Arnol y Angel habían pedido el trabajo como guardia de seguridad en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, como guardia nocturnos.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿necesitaremos estar preparados para esta noche? - _lo decía, Alex hacia sus compañeros que trabajarían en la pizzeria_ -

Sí, ya que somos muchos, ¿por que no nos coordinamos que algunos traigan algo para comer o beber? - _lo decía, Mariana animada_ -

Bueno, ¿que les párese si? ¿las chicas traeremos algo para comer y que los chicos traigan algo para beber? - _lo decía, Yuri al ver a sus compañeros de trabajo_ -

Esta decidido, ¿nosotras traeremos algo para comer y las chicos algo para beber?

¿Puedo traer mi guitarra para no aburrirnos? - _preguntaba, Ray_ -

Y ¿yo mi batería? - _preguntaba, Yuri_ -

¿Yo podría traer unos micrófonos y un teclado para que cantemos algunas canciones? - _lo decía, Mariana entusiasmada_ -

Esta bien, ¿pueden traer algunas cosas para poder divertirnos un poco? pero, ¿debemos buscar un lugar en esta pizzeria para poder conectar los instrumentos? - _preguntaba, Sofia un poco más confiada_ -

Miren, que les parece si, movemos los animatronics toy's a un lado para que no estorben y ¿hay instalamos los instrumentos? - _lo decía, Belén sugiriéndoles a sus amigos y primo_ -

¿Por mi bien? - _le responde, María_ -

Bien, ya esta decidido y podre... - _lo decía, Alex pero, es interrumpido por una voz que venia desde la oficina del señor Fazbear_ -

¿Usted esta loco? ¿como que me tendré que quedar aquí esperando a que lleguen los guardias nocturnos? - _lo decía, estefania_ -

Lo siento señorita contreras, ¿tendrá que estar en el turno nocturno con los guardias? - _lo decía el señor Fazbear_ -

Esta diciéndome, ¿que debo estar ahora? ¿como guardia nocturno? - _lo decía, Estefania histérica hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Los siento, es lo único que se me pudo ocurrir a último momento, ahora si me disculpa usted debe estar aquí con los guardias nocturnos - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear lo decía algo apurado_ \- ahora, si me disculpa debo irme en una junta muy importante y mi asistente les avisara algo muy importante, adiós - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear largándose a su junta_ -

Ah... ¡como lo odio! - _lo decía, Estefania molesta, mientras se iba a atender a los clientes_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaron las horas hasta que los clientes se iban de a poco a sus casas con sus hijos, mientras que los que quedaban en la pizzeria, era los de la limpieza, limpiando el suelo, las mesas y la cocina.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿nos veremos aquí a las 11:30 de la noche? - _lo decía, Marcos concordando con los demás a la hora_ -

Sí, nos iremos a nuestras casas, para preparar nuestras cosas para venir - _lo decía, Mariana mirando a todos con una sonrisa_ \- nos estaremos viendo luego, nos vemos - _se despide de todos y se va_ -

Bueno, nosotros también debemos irnos, ¿así que hasta más tarde? - _lo decía, Alex despidiéndose de todos con su prima, mientras que los dos se iban a su casa, Arnol y Angel los acompañaba y al lado de ellos dos, Alan que estaba muy callado y muy metido en sus pensamientos_ -

 **-** _ **Así todos se despidieron de sus compañeros y amigos y se fueron a sus casas a preparar sus cosas, para la noche.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **10:30 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado seis horas y media, desde que todos se habían ido a sus casa, para preparar sus cosas. Mientras que Alan preparaba la cena para que su hermana y primo cenaran algo delicioso antes de ir a la pizzeria y hacer su trabajo**_ _ **.**_ **-**

Belén, Alex, ¿la cena esta lista? - _lo decía, Alan dejando los platos en la mesa y empezaba a servir jugo en los vasos_ -

Ya vamos - _le contesta, Belén animada de volver a ver a su novio_ -

Belén ¿estas lista? - _lo decía, Alex abriendo la puerta y verificar que su prima haya terminado_ -

Sí - _le responde, Belén a su primo y se dirigieron al comedor donde estaba Alan esperándolos y sin perder ningún minuto, ambos bajan por las escaleras y se sientan para comer un plato de Macarrones con queso con un pedazo de carne de vacuno_ -

Mmm... ¿alan esta delicioso? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su primo con una sonrisa_ -

" _¿Por que toy chica me habrá besado así? ¿sera, que en verdad esta enamorada de mi?_ " - _lo decía, Alan mentalmente muy metido en sus pensamientos_ -

Alan... - _lo decía, Belén llamando a su hermano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos_ -

Ah... ¿que? ¿que pasa? - _lo decía, Alan algo confundido hacia su hermana y primo que lo miraban preocupados_ -

¿Estas algo distraído últimamente? ¿sucedió algo anoche? - _lo decía, Alex preguntándole a su primo cosa que lo hiso sonrojarse debido que recordó el momento incomodo que tubo con la toy animatronica_ -

Ah... no, ¿no me pasa nada? ¿por que la pregunta? - _le respondía, Alan algo nervioso hacia su primo, con un leve sonrojo_ -

Alan, ¿por que te pusiste rojo? ¿estas resfriado? - _lo decía, Belén al ver a su hermano sonrojado_ -

No, no es nada belén, no se preocupen por eso - _le responde, Alan algo nervioso_ -

Bueno, ¿comamos tranquilos y disfrutemos de la cena? - _lo decía, Alex intentando de que sus dos primos no empezara una pelea como siempre_ -

Esta bien - _responden, los dos a su primo, mientras disfrutaban su cena como familia_ -

 **-** _ **Así ambos hermanos y primo cenaban tranquilos y tras haber terminado, los tres suben los escalones de la casa hacía sus habitaciones a tomar sus cosas, Belén su bolso morado ya que su novio es un conejo animatronico, Alan tomando su guitarra acústica, un bajo y una electrica y su bolso de color azul y Alex un bolso militar, mientras estaban los tres vestidos con el uniforme que le había entregado el señor Fazbear a los empleados que pedían trabajar como guardia nocturno.**_ **-**

Bien, vamos para que podamos llegar con los demás a tiempo - _lo decía, Alex saliendo de la casa y al caminar unos pasos de la casa, los alcanzan Jose, María, Marcos y Mariana_ -

Buenas noches, alan, belén y alex - _lo decía, Marcos saludando a sus amigos_ -

Buenas noches, marcos - _le respondieron, los tres a su amigo_ -

Bueno, vamos antes de que se no haga tarde - _lo decía, Maria caminando hacia la pizzeria_ -

Es verdad, no podemos dejar a los demás en la pizzeria solos - _lo decía, Alex caminando con los demás rumbo hacia la pizzeria_ -

 **-** _ **Así los siete amigos caminaron rumbo a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza para que los demás no se preocuparan, mientras que Angel y Arnol estaban a unos pasos delante de ellos.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **11:30 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y media y todos estaban reunidos en la pizzeria y en eso llega Estefania muy enojada al tener que venir a la pizzeria en el turno de noche.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿trajeron todo lo que debíamos traer? - _preguntaba, Mariana al ver a Ray y a Yuri con la guitarra y batería, incluyendo a Alan que traía un bajo, una guitarra electrica y una guitarra electrica_ _acústica_ -

Sí, al parecer todos trajeron lo mencionado, ahora vamos a la oficina primero a dejar las cosas - _lo decía, Sofia hacia el resto de los demás, mientras entraban todos se encontraron con la asistente del señor Fazbear que era, una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello negro, orbes marrones y tez morena_ -

Hola, soy la asistente del señor fazbear, me pidió que el no podrá entregarles indicaciones a los nuevos, pero como el señor rodriguez - _lo decía, la asistente del señor Fazbear señalando a Alan_ \- el les entregara las indicaciones y aquí tienen las llaves del local - _le entrega las llaves a Alex_ \- que tengan una buena noche y antes de que se me olvidara, cuando terminen su trabajo como guardias nocturnos, necesitare que algunos de ustedes se quede con cada animatronico después de que le demos unas nuevas mejoras y que la pizzeria estaría cerrada hasta nuevo aviso, ¿bueno adiós? - _lo decía, mientras se iba en su vehículo, perdiéndose a la vista_ -

Bueno, ya la escucharon, ¿vamos a la oficina para planear algo primero? - _lo decía, Alex mientras el resto se iban a la oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar a la oficina, todos dejaron las cosas y los instrumentos musicales en las puertas, mientras que esperaban a que (Phone Guy) llamara y diera el mensaje.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **12:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora y sin que todos los guardias pudiera reaccionar y se asustaran, el teléfono empezó a sonar hasta que el contestador automático se activo.**_ **-**

 _¡Hola, hola! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no podrías tener problemas!_

 _¿Te…? uh… ¿Te apareció Foxy en el pasillo? Probablemente no. Tenía curiosidad. Como ya he dicho, él siempre fue mi favorito. Intentaron rehacer a Foxy, ¿Sabes? Uh, pensaban que el primero daba mucho miedo, así que lo re-diseñaron para ser más amistoso con los niños y lo pusieron en Kid's Cove. Para mantener a los pequeños entretenidos, ya sabes… pero los niños en estos días simplemente no pueden mantener quietas las manos. El personal literalmente tiene que arreglar a Foxy después de cada noche. Así que al final dejaron de intentar y lo dejaron como cierta atracción para "armar y desarmar ". Ahora sólo es un montón de piezas desordenadas. Creo que los empleados simplemente lo llaman "The Mangle". Uh…_

Se te apareció ese animatronics, ¿llamado the mangle? - _preguntaba, Jose a Alan, mientras este negaba en respuesta, mientras le daba cuerda a la caja_ -

 _Oh, hey, antes de irme, uh, quería aliviar tu mente acerca de los rumores que pudiste haber escuchado últimamente. Ya sabes como estas historias locales van y vienen y rara vez significan nada. Personalmente puedo asegurar que, lo que sea que esté ahí afuera, y por más trágico que sea, no tiene nada que ver con nuestro establecimiento. Son sólo rumores y especulaciones… gente tratando de hacer dinero. Ya sabes... Uh, nuestro guardia durante el día no ha reportado nada inusual. Y vigila desde la apertura hasta el cierre._

 _Okay, bueno, de todos modos, aguanta ahí y voy a hablarte mañana._

 **-** _ **Dicho eso, la llamada, se termina y algunos estaban atentos de las ventilaciones, el pasillo y las cámaras con la caja de música.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **01:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Había pasado una hora desde que Phone Guy había llamado para dar el mensaje y los once guardias aun seguían atentos a las ventilaciones, pasillo y a la caja de música, mientras se turnaban por cada cinco minutos cada uno cambiando lugares con el otro.**_ **-**

Esto es aburrido... - _lo decía, Arnol mirando con cara de aburrimiento al techo_ -

Lo dices, ¿por que estas solamente aburrido y te quejas de cualquier cosa? - _lo decía, Angel al ver a su mejor amigo hay tirado en el suelo_ -

Sí - _le responde, Arnol sin_ _ánimos_ -

Eres un... - _lo decía, Angel pero es interrumpido por Sofia que estaba encargada del pasillo_ -

Ah... chicos, ¿que animatronico es ese? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras señalaba a un animatronico de un zorro_ _deteriora-ble_ -

¿Ese es...? - _lo decía, María parándose al frente de la entrada de la oficina_ \- ¿foxy? - _lo decía, María impresionada de ver a su novio en esas condiciones_ -

Ah... quiten esas luces - _lo decía, Foxy tapándose el ojo con su brazo_ -

Foxy, ¿eres tu? - _lo decía, María hacia el zorro animatronico_ -

¿Quien eres? ¿te conozco? - _lo decía, Foxy mirando una sombra en el medio de la entrada de la oficina_ -

Hay foxy... ¿no me reconoces? - _lo decía, Maria alegre al ver al zorro animatronico_ -

un momento, ¿Esa voz? - _lo decía, Foxy mirando fijamente al guardia que estaba en medio de la entrada_ \- ¿m...maría? - _lo decía, Foxy sorprendido de volver a ver a su "sirena"_ -

Así es foxy, volví a la ciudad ¿como había prometido? - _lo decía, María feliz de ver a su novio, mientras este se acercaba lentamente a la oficina, hasta mostrarse y ver que habían más personas y entre los que habían, estaban Alan, Belén, Marcos, Mariana y María, debido que el resto y uno de ellos es el primo de los rodriguez_ -

No sabes canto me alegra volver a verte... - _lo decía, Foxy acariciando la mejilla de María_ -

Mírate, ¿te dejaron muy mal estado? - _lo decía, María mirando sorprendida de que Foxy lo había guardado muy bien como la última vez le había entregado algo para que la recordara_ -

Ah... ¿nos perdimos de algo? - _lo decía, Sofia mirando a los demás cosa que no sorprendió a todos, debido que algunos ya conocían el romance entre los guardias y animatronics_ -

¿Se lo decimos? - _preguntaba, María a sus amigos que miraban a los nuevos un momento_ -

Esta bien, ¿es cosa de ellos después? - _lo decía, Alan respondiendo a la pregunta de María_ -

Bueno chicos, les presento a foxy... mi novio... - _lo decía, María hacia los nuevos compañeros que tenia en el trabajo,_ _sorprendiéndolos_ -

¡¿Que?! - _respondieron, todos sorprendidos a la noticia de María, excepto Alan, Belén, Marcos, Mariana, Jose y Alex_ -

¿D...Desde cuando eres novia de ese animatronico? - _lo decía, Ray sorprendido y aterrado al mirar a Foxy_ -

¿Desde hace dos años? - _le responde, María a la pregunta de Ray_ \- igual que mariana, marcos, Belén y rose pero, ¿al parecer ella no esta aquí? - _lo decía, María mirando que solo faltaba una de sus amigas_ -

¿Creo que la vi cuidando animales? - _lo decía, Marcos recordando cuando la vio_ \- ¿veré si esta disponible para que ella pueda pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno? - _la empieza a marcar y solo lo envió al buzón de voz_ \- hola rose, soy marcos, quería decirte que la pizzeria a vuelto y necesitamos que pidas el empleo como guardia nocturna, bueno ¿buenas noches? - _lo decía, Marcos terminando la llamada_ \- listo, ¿mañana tarves volvamos a ver a rose?

Bien, ahora si no les importa, quiero estar un rato con mi novio en el party room 3, asi que adiós - _lo decía, María tomando de la única mano de Foxy, haciéndolo sonrojar ya que de hace tiempo que no sentía el tacto de la mano de su novia y se fueron al party room a hablar en privado_ -

 **-** _ **Desde que Foxy y María habían llegado al Party Room 3, sin previo aviso maría le dio un beso a Foxy, mientras este correspondía al beso de su novia. mientras que por casualidad, Ray miro a esa cámara y se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, Foxy y María besándose, igual que los demás sorprendidos de que esos dos se estén besando, eso no les importaba a los demás debido que ya sabían eso de ante mano.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **02:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado dos horas desde que Foxy y María se habían ido a la Party Room 3 y ya estaban abrazados mientras disfrutaban el tiempo perdido de esos dos años, mientras que los demás le daban cuerda a la caja, algunos se escondieron detrás de Alan, debido que había parecido nada más y nada menos que Bonnie, asustando a los nuevos como siempre le gustaba hacerlo.**_ **-**

Hay bonnie, ¿mira lo que hicieron contigo? - _lo decía, Belén acercándose a su novio animatronico, que ahora tenia rostro y medio brazo reconstruido_ -

¿Be...Belén? - _lo decía, Bonnie acercándose a su novia_ -

Así es bonnie, soy yo... - _lo decía, Belén llorando al ver como estaba su ahora novio y lo abraza, mientras este correspondía el abrazo_ -

¿No sabes cuanto te extrañe? y ¿esperaba el día de volver a verte? - _lo decía, Bonnie abrazando a su novia, mientras ella lloraba sobre su pelaje morado_ -

Pero, ya estoy aquí y no volverán a separarnos hasta ¿que nuestro trabajo se acabe el domingo? - _lo decía, Belén abrazada a su novio_ \- chicos si me lo permiten, tengo que estar a solas con mi novio

Oye bonnie - _lo decía, Alex acercándose al conejo animatronico_ \- ¿así que tu eres el novio de belén? - _lo decía, mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza_ -

Y tu, ¿quien eres? - _le pregunta, Bonnie mientras colocaba a belén detrás de el, por inseguridad de este guardia_ -

Soy su primo, alex rodriguez - _le responde a la pregunta del conejo animatronico_ -

Ah... asi que tu eres el primo mili... - _lo decía, Bonnie pero es interrumpido por Alex_ -

Ya no soy un militar, estoy fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso y pobre de ti, que la hieres, por que si no, ¿te desmantelare? - _lo decía, Alex serio hacia el conejo animatronico_ -

Descuida, ¿no lo haré? - _lo decía, Bonnie respondiendole igual manera_ -

Eso espero - _dicho esto, Alex se sienta en el suelo, mirando al pasillo donde se fueron Bonnie tomado de la mano de Belén_ -

 **-** _ **No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Yuri que estaba ahora encargado de vigilar al pasillo se asusta un poco al ver a Freddy apunto de entrar a la oficina y en eso se levantaba Mariana para "enfrentarlo".**_ **-**

Hola, mi osito de peluche y mi osito gominola - _lo decía, Mariana en una sonrisa burlona_ -

¿Q...Que? ¿m...mariana? - _lo decía, Freddy sorprendido de ver a su novia hay para enfrente de él_ -

Obvio, ¿que soy yo o me estabas haciendo infiel? pedobear - _lo decía, mariana molesta cruzada de brazos_ -

No, no quería decir eso, ¿es que desde hace dos años no te veía y sigues siendo hermosa? - _lo decía, Freddy nervioso_ -

Yo digo, ¿que mariana lleva los pantalones en esta relación? - _lo decía, Arnol en un susurro hacia angel, pero los demás también estaban atento a la relación, excepto a los que ustedes ya lo saben_ -

Sí, pobre freddy, ¿me da un poco de lastima por el? - _lo decía, Sofia preocupada por ese animatronic que estaba nervioso hacia su novia (Mariana)_ -

Bueno, ya te perdono, ¿ahora ven aquí y sin quejas? - _lo decía, Mariana perdonándolo y tomándolo de la mano de Freddy, para dirigiéndose a su lugar más seguro (el baño de mujeres)_ -

Ok, ¿eso fue raro? - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido de que la relación lo llevaba Mariana_ -

Concordamos contigo - _lo decían, todos apoyando la idea de Alex_ -

 **-** _ **Tras pasar unos veinte minutos, algunos se asustaron al ver entrar de la nada a Chica que estaba dentro de la oficina y se lanza hacia una única persona que extraño por dos largos años, sorprendiendo a todos.**_ **-**

C...Chica, para por favor - _lo decía, Marcos sonrojado al sentir todas esas miradas sobre ellos dos_ -

Hay, no sabes como te extrañe marcos - _lo decía, Chica abrazada en el pecho de su novio_ -

Sí, a mi también me alegra de volver a verte... pero me apretas muy fuerte... - _lo decía, Marcos sintiendo que el aire se le escapava de sus pulmones_ -

Perdona... se me olvidaba que eres de carne y hueso - _lo decía, Chica apenada mientras soltaba a su novio y agachaba la mirada_ -

Ya, no te pongas así... - _lo decía, Marcos algo sonrojado aun por las miradas de sorpresa de los demás_ \- ah... ¿algunos quieren pizza?

¡Pizza! - _lo decía, Chica alegre de volver a preparar pizzas junto a su novio_ -

¡Sí, pizza! - _lo decía, Arnol ansioso de comer pizza_ -

Bien, si nos disculpan a nosotros, ¿chica y yo iremos a hacer las pizzas? - _lo decía, Marcos parándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a su novia y ella sin dudarlo acepta la mano de marcos y se van por el pasillo hacia la cocina, peor antes de irse se escucharon algo metálico caerse y al alumbrar al pasillo, vieron a Marcos tumbado por Chica, mientras era abrazado_ -

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado diez minutos después y para que sean las tres de la mañana, mientras estaban solo Alan, Alex, Jose, Ray, Sofia, Estefania, Yuri, Arnol y Angel en la oficina**_ **-**

¿Eso fue algo extraño? - _lo decía, Arnol sorprendido de lo que había vivido_ -

Ni que lo digas - _lo decía, Angel igualmente sorprendido como el resto, excepto por Alan, Alex y Jose_ -

Bueno, que les parece si vamos a instalar los instrumentos, ¿mientras nos quedan tres horas con diez minutos? - _lo decía, Sofia hacia los demás_ -

Me parece bien, ¿que algunos se lleven la tablet? ¿para que le den cuerda a la caja de música? - _lo decía, Estefania un poco más calmada de esos animatronics viejos_ -

Bien, vamos todos, tomen las cosas y vamos al escenario - _lo decía, Alex tomando las cosas de Belén y de algunos que no estaban en la oficina y se fueron al escenario_ -

 **-** _ **Sin perder tiempo, los nueve guardias que quedaban en la oficina tomaron todas las cosas y se fueron al Area de comida (Dinning Área) donde en una mesa, dejaron las cosas y con la ayuda de los 7 que eran varones tomaron a los animatronics toy's y los dejaron en una esquina, mientras instalaban los instrumentos.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **03:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado diez minutos, desde que los guardias, habían dejado a los toy's animatronicos en una esquina alejada de ellos por seguridad, mientras instalaban los instrumentos y Alex por curiosidad empieza a caminar por la pizzeria dirigiéndose a la cueva de los niños (Kid's Cove) sin que ninguno de los demás se diera cuenta, mientras que Sofia le daba cuerda a la caja de música.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿este lugar si que es grande? - _lo decía, Alex caminando por el pasillo pasando por el prize corner y el game área y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de kid's cove_ \- me pregunto, ¿que habrá aquí? - _lo decía, Alex mientras entraba a kid's cove y empieza a ver el lugar hasta que choca con algo en los pies_ -

¿que es esto? - _lo decía, Alex mirando atentamente a la pieza metalica_ \- ¿esto parece una pata de algún zorro o conejo animatronico? - _lo decía, Alex mirando la parte de la pata izquierda de mangle_ \- bueno, ¿sera mejor que siga observando este lugar? - _sigue, explorando_ -

Wow... - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Mangle destrozada_ \- ¿quien te habrá hecho esto? - _lo decía, Alex viendo atentamente a mangle_ \- ¿creo que esto es tuyo? - _lo decía, mientras buscaba donde encajaba la pieza que tenia en mano, mientras la armaba de a poco_ -

Esto me tomara un poco más de tiempo... - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba que habían más piezas en el suelo desparramadas con la linterna_ \- ¿bueno, algo así no debe ser difícil? - _lo decía, mientras se acercaba a recoger las demás piezas sin saber que el ojo de Mangle vigilaba sus movimientos, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar al guardia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex recogía las piezas de Mangle que estaban desparramadas por el suelo de (Kid's Cove) sin saber él que mangle lo vigilaba de cerca sus movimientos. Mientras que en el (Show State) los demás estaban instalando los últimos instrumentos musicales para empezar a cantar con los demás para cuando terminaran con sus parejas.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿es tiempo de que probemos los instrumentos? - _lo decía, Yuri mientras tomaba una silla de las mesas y se sentaba cerca de su bateria_ -

Sí, tengo que afinar mi guitarra - _lo decía, Ray mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra_ -

Bien, ¿necesitaremos alguien bueno en el teclado o que sea cantante? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras colocaba las golosinas y bebidas con la ayuda de las chicas en una mesa aparte_ -

Bueno, ¿preparen todo mientras busco a los demás para empezar? - _lo decía, Angel dirigiéndose al pasillo dejando a los demás solos, sin saber que una figura negro con ojos blancos en la oscuridad lo observaba curiosamente a Angel_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Angel dejaba a los demás en el (Show State) y (Dinning Area) preparando todo lo necesario, dentro de unos minutos. Mientras que en (Kid's Cove) Alex estaba terminando de armar a Mangle por completo.**_ **-**

Wow, me tomo unos minutos pero valió la pena en armarla - _lo decía, Alex admirando al ver que armo a Mangle_ \- vaya, ¿si que es hermosa esta animatronica? ¿es una lastima que seas una atracción de armar y desarmar? - _lo decía, Alex mientras admiraba el diseño de mangle, pero se alejaba de Mangle para volver al escenario y al área de comida con los demás_ -

Gracias..., tu... también... me... pareces... lindo... - _lo decía, Mangle en un sonido de radio_ -

¿Mmm? - _se detiene, Alex al escuchar a alguien hablarle_ \- ¿hola? - _preguntaba, mientras volvía a entrar a la cueva de los niños, mientras que al alumbrar con la linterna, no estaba mangle en donde lo había visto_ _antes_ \- ¿hola? - _lo decía, Alex algo molesto debido que no encontraba a Mangle, sin saber que cierta animatronica estaba en el techo_ _observándolo_ -

Esto no pinta, ¿nada bien? - _lo decía, Alex apunto de irse, pero escucha unos sonidos de radio, haciendo que mirara y alumbrara al techo_ \- ¿no puede ser cierto? - _lo decía, sorprendido de ver a mangle colgada en el techo que lo estaba mirando con su hocico abierto para atacar, pero solo se quedaba_ _mirándolo_ -

Esto es malo, muy malo - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido mientras ve que Mangle bajaba cuidadosamente hasta estar a la altura de la cara de Alex_ \- " _¿maldición este es mi fin?_ " - _lo decía, Alex mentalmente mientras ve como Mangle se acercaba y iba a hablar pero debido que emitía ruido de radio estático se escuchaba entre cortada lo que iba a hablar_ -

¿A... caso... tu... me... has... dicho... que... soy... hermosa...? - _lo decía, Mangle mirando a Alex con curiosidad_ -

S...Sí - _le responde, Alex nervioso al ver a la animatronica, cerca de él_ -

¿A... mi... me... pareces... también... muy... lindo...? - _lo decía, Mangle a Alex mientras ella miraba a otro lado ocultando un sonrojo verdadero_ -

Ah... gracias, ¿eso creo? - _lo decía, Alex sonrojado por lo que le dijo Mangle_ -

¿Cual... es... tu... nombre...? - _le pregunta, Mangle curiosa a Alex, mientras se acercaba a su rostro_ -

Ah..., mi nombre es alexander rodriguez, pero me dicen alex - _le responde, Alex algo nervioso al ver como la zorrita toy animatronica le había preguntado y se acercaba al rostro de él_ \- y ¿el tuyo? - _le pregunta, algo nervioso_ -

Mi... nom...bre... es... foxy... pero..., me... lla...man... mangle... pero..., ¿me... pue...des... decir... rox... o... roxy...? - _lo decía, Mangle entrecortada hacia Alex_ -

Mmm... ¿no te molestaría si solo te digo mangle? - _le pregunta, Alex a Mangle y ella mueve la cabeza en señal de que no le molesta que le digan Mangle, debido que esta acostumbrada a ese nombre_ -

Bueno, ¿ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con los demás en el área de comida? - _lo decía, Alex dirigiéndose hacia afuera de kid's cove y siente que alguien lo abraza en su espalda siente como si alguien hubiera colocado su cabeza en ese lugar_ -

¿Por...favor..., no... me... dejes... sola...? - _lo decía, Mangle abrazando a Alex, mientras colocaba su cabeza en la espalda de Alex_ \- ¿no... quiero... queda...rme... sola... de... nuevo...? - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a temblar y a llorar, mientras que Alex lo pensaba un momento_ -

" _¿Sí, llevo a mangle al área de comida, se asustaran los demás? pero, ¿así al menos Alan podrá repararle su caja de voz¡ para, ¿que deje de sonar distorsionado?_ " - _lo decía, Alex mentalmente al ver a Mangle llorando detrás de el_ \- mmm... esta bien mangle, ¿que te parece si me acompañas al área de comida donde están los demás? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a Mangle_ -

¡Sí...! - _lo decía, Mangle alegre y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, ella le dio un beso en los labios y al percatarse de eso, ambos se sonrojaron_ \- Ah..., ¿discu...lpa...me... no... era... mi... inten...ción... habe...rte... besa...do? - _lo decía, Mangle avergonzada con un sonrojo notable en su rostro animatronico, sobre sus mejillas rojas falsas_ -

Descuida, ¿solo fue un accidente? - _lo decía, Alex igualmente sonrojado que Mangle_ \- ah, ¿mejor vamos al área de comida? - _le preguntaba, Alex a Mangle y ella asiente afirmativamente con la cabeza y ambos van hacia el área de comida_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex con Mangle se dirigían al (Dinning Area) ellos dos pensaban en lo que sintieron en ese momento de que mangle le hubiera dado un beso en los labios. Mientras que Angel buscaba a los demás con los (old's) animatronicos, siente que alguien lo observaba desde la oscuridad de la pizzeria.**_ **-**

¿Mmm...? ¿por que, tengo el presentimiento? ¿que alguien me observa? - _lo decía, Angel caminando por el pasillo principal hasta que se detiene su camino y mira hacia atrás de el_ \- ¿quien quiera que este hay oculto en la oscuridad? ¿sal de tu escondite? - _lo decía, Angel hacia quien fuera que lo estuviera observando_ -

Esta bien, pero... ¿si salgo no te valles a asustar y salir corriendo? - _lo decía, una voz femenina entre la oscuridad_ -

Esta bien, ¿sal ahora de tu escondite? - _lo decía, Angel autoritaria-mente y entre una de las esquinas podía verse una figura negra en forma de conejo con unos ojos blancos, mostrándose a Angel, sorprendiéndolo de lo que estaba viendo_ \- ¿quien eres? - _lo decía, Angel sorprendido de ver no un conejo animatronico, si no una versión de Bombón de color negro_ -

Me llamo shadow bonnie - _lo decía, la Shadow Bonnie hacia Angel_ -

¿Que es lo que quieres? - _lo decía, Angel tomando una de las bombas de humo de Arnol cuando su mejor amigo no se dio cuenta_ -

Era para atrapar al guardia nocturno y meterlo en un traje, ¿como los otros animatronics? pero al parecer... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mirando detalladamente al guardia_ \- ¿no eres ese guardia de morado? ¿que deberíamos atraparlo y vengarnos de el? - _lo decía, al ver a Angel bien que estaba mirándola esperando un momento exacto para usar una bomba de humo_ -

Y ¿lo harás? - _le pregunta, Angel serio a la Shadow Bonnie_ -

¿Eh? - _le contesta confundida_ -

Sí, ¿me meterás en un traje animatronico? - _le pregunta, Angel otra vez_ -

Ja, ¿no como crees? al parecer no eres ese hombre morado que todos los animatronics, deberíamos atraparlo y meterlo en un traje de freddy, pero... - _lo decía, la Shadow Bonnie sonrojada ocultando su rostro entre la oscuridad_ \- me parecer muy lino para mi - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie algo avergonzada de sus palabras, haciendo que se sonrojara Angel por esas palabras_ -

¿E...En serio? - _lo decía, Angel sonrojado por las palabras de la Shadow Bonnie_ -

Sí... eres alguien bonito y tierno - _lo decía, la Shadow Bonnie sonrojada por sus palabras_ \- " _¿que es lo que me esta pasando? ¿por que le estoy diciendo eso a este guardia?_ " - _lo decía, la shadow mentalmente avergonzada_ -

Ah..., gracias... tu también eres... bonita - _lo decía, Angel algo sonrojado por las palabras de la Shadow Bonnie y más por sus palabras_ -

G...Gracias - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie algo sonrojada por las palabras de Angel_ -

Ah, ¿si me disculpas? ¿tengo que buscar a mis amigos? - _lo decía, Angel dando la vuelta para ir a buscar a sus amigos_ -

Ah, espera... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie y sin querer se tropieza y Angel al verla se da cuenta de que es derribado por la Shadow tirándolo al piso y ella en sima de él_ -

Auch, ¿eso si que dolió? - _lo decía, Angel algo adolorido en la cabeza y se da cuenta que siente algo en sima de el y ve a la Shadow Bonnie_ -

No fue para tanto, ¿yo caí en algo suave...? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie y ve que ella estaba en sima de Angel y el la miraba sonrojado, igual que ella al verse en sima de el_ \- ah... lo siento, ¿no quería tumbarte si es lo que piensas...? - _lo decía, sonrojada mientras se quitaba de en sima de un Angel sonrojado_ -

Ah... si, ¿debió haber sido un accidente? - _lo decía, Angel sonrojado al verse en esa parte incomoda por la Shadow Bonnie_ -

Y... ¿como te llamas? - _le pregunta, la Shadow Bonnie a Angel_ -

Me llamo angel salgado y tu eras shadow bonnie, ¿no es así? - _le responde, a la pregunta de la Shadow_ -

Sí, un gusto en conocerte angel - _lo decía, la Shadow sonriendole_ -

El mio igual, shadow bonnie - _lo decía, Angel de volviendole la sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del suelo_ -

Ah..., angel dijiste, ¿que tenias algunos amigos? ¿no es así? - _le pregunta, la shadow animatronica_ -

Sí, ¿por? - _lo decía, Angel algo confundido_ -

Solo preguntaba y ¿si podría acompañarte? - _le preguntaba, la shadow algo sonrojada_ -

Claro, ¿por que no? - _lo decía, Angel mientras tomaba la linterna y avanzaba con la Shadow al lado de el_ -

 **-** _ **Así los dos caminaron por el pasillo principal en búsqueda de los demás, para que se reunieran en el área de comida y al escenario para empezar a tocar. Mientras que Alex llegaba con Mangle a donde estaban los demás, algunos se asustaron de ver a Alex acompañado de Mangle.**_ **-**

¡Hya! - _lo decía, Sofia ocultándose detrás de Arnol por el miedo, mientras que el lo usaba como cobertura, estaba también temblando por ver a esa animatronica colgada del techo y estar al lado de Alex_ -

Alex, ¿como se te ocurre traer a esa cosa...? - _lo decía, Arnol con miedo al ver a la zorrita animatronica, mientras ella lo miraba confundida_ -

Su nombre es mangle y alan, ¿necesito que le arregles su caja de voz¡ ¿ya que creo que esta fallando y emitiendo un sonido de radio estático? - _lo decía, Alex a su primo que miraba a Mangle_ -

¿Mmm...? esta bien alex, le arreglare su caja de voz, así que necesitare ayuda - _lo decía, Alan mirando a Jose_ \- jose, necesito que me ayudes ¿como la otra vez?

Ni loco te ayudare a reparar a esa cosa - _lo decía, Jose tomando una escoba como arma_ -

Tranquilo, ella no te morderá, ¿verdad? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a Mangle y ella siente afirmativamente con la cabeza_ -

Esta bien, confió en su palabra - _lo decía, Jose dejando la escoba aun lado y sacando desde su mochila unas herramientas y mira a los otros que estaban sorprendidos_ \- ¿que? ¿siempre vengo preparado?

Bien mangle, túmbate en el escenario para que podamos arreglarte tu caja de voz - _lo decía, Alan indicándole a la zorro animatronica al escenario_ -

 **-** _ **Solo les tomo unos minutos en cambiarle la caja de voz de Mangle y también de cubrirla con algunos materiales que traía Alan en la tarde dejándolo en la oficina y al terminar, podría verse a una Mangle de un color blanco con rosa completándola y ocultando su endoesqueleto.**_ **-**

Bien, terminamos,¿ solo falta que los demás lleguen? - _lo decía, Jose activando a Mangle y esta se vio completa por primera vez y abraza a Alan y a Jose agradecida_ -

Gracias chicos, me alegra de que este completa otra vez - _lo decía, Mangle agradecida por los dos_ -

No hay de que mangle - _lo decía, Alan sonriendole a la animatronica_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que estamos todos? - _lo decía, Angel llegando con los demás detrás de el_ -

Ah... bro, ¿quien es ese animatronic que esta al lado tuyo? - _lo decía, Arnol señalando a la animatronic al lado de su mejor amigo_ -

Ah, ella es shadow bonnie, ¿me la encontré en el pasillo? - _lo decía, Angel rascándose la mejilla algo nervioso debido que recordó lo ocurrido_ -

Hola... - _saludaba, la Shadow a los demás guardias_ -

Bueno, toquemos algo, ¿antes de que se nos pase la hora? - _lo decía, Ray ahora un poco animado, mientras Alan, Angel, Yuri y maría subían al escenario_ -

Bueno, ¿que canción tocaremos? - _preguntaba, Yuri al grupo_ -

Creo que ya se que canción podremos tocar, ¿solo necesitare que me sigan con el ritmo?

Ok - _le responden, los tres del grupo preparados para seguirla con el ritmo_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's 2 - Sayorana Maxwell**_ _"._ )

 _Let's celebrate!_

 _Make your sorrows go away,_

 _Time for fears to fade._

 _A jolly night here thou awaits_

 _No use to call for aid._

 _The music box is silently creaking,_

 _Thin thread of life is near a split._

 _If you are thinking we are merely playing,_

 _Then let's fool around for a bit!_

 _Your blood's curdling and heart skips a beat,_

 _The nightmare awaits in the shadows._

 _And I could swear I just heard a shriek!_

 _Is there something I don't know?_

 _Bonnie will tear you apart,_

 _Dolls are opening their mouths._

 _Foxy's baring her sharp teeth,_

 _Freddy will make it hard to breath._

 _Chica's roaring with laughter,_

 _Your own flesh is what they chase after._

 _So why won't you just give up?_

 _You'll fall a sleep and won't wake up!_

 _Bonnie will tear you apart,_

 _Dolls are opening their mouths._

 _Foxy's baring her sharp teeth,_

 _Freddy will make it hard to breath._

 _Chica's roaring with laughter,_

 _Your own flesh is what they chase after._

 _So why won't you just give up?_

 _You'll fall a sleep and won't wake up!_

 _Those little dolls can handle the scoffing,_

 _But what they can't handle are kids._

 _Poor parents watch as they can do nothing,_

 _As children become delicious treats!_

 _Cameras show you it's nearly the end,_

 _Leave remaining hope for salvation._

 _Your screams and struggles will not suspend,_

 _The torment and pain are the only redemption!_

 _Evil craves defeat and chaos,_

 _You not staying home was fatal._

 _Endo, come, enjoy the party,_

 _This one sure does look real hearty._

 _Carelessness left you in vain,_

 _Walls all sprinkled with blood stains._

 _So why won't you just give up?_

 _You'll fall a sleep and won't wake up!_

 _Evil craves defeat and chaos,_

 _You not staying home was fatal._

 _Endo, come, enjoy the party,_

 _This one sure does look real hearty._

 _Carelessness left you in vain,_

 _Walls all sprinkled with blood stains._

 _So why won't you just give up?_

 _You'll fall a sleep and won't wake up!_

 _(_ _ **Eat yourself or be eaten**_ _)_

 _(_ _ **This game cannot be beaten**_ _)_

 _Bonnie will tear you apart,_

 _Dolls are opening their mouths._

 _Foxy's baring her sharp teeth,_

 _Freddy will make it hard to breath._

 _Chica's roaring with laughter,_

 _Your own flesh is what they chase after._

 _So why won't you just give up?_

 _You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!_

 _Bonnie will tear you apart,_

 _Dolls are opening their mouths._

 _Foxy's baring her sharp teeth,_

 _Freddy will make it hard to breath._

 _Chica's roaring with laughter,_

 _Your own flesh is what they chase after._

 _So why won't you just give up?_

 _You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!_

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cuatro minutos desde que María había cantado esa canción que sorprendió a los animatronics, incluyendo a su novio.**_ **-**

Bueno, ¿quien sigue? - _lo decía, María a los demás_ -

¿Creo que yo cantare? - _lo decía, Ray acercándose al micrófono y Angel se sentaba en la batería, mientras María bajaba del escenario y todos estaban atentos mientras que una cierta marioneta escuchaba desde su caja, su caja de_ _música_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **The Puppet - Gatopaint**_ _"_ )

 _It's true, the ral history_

 _No everyone knows who i am_

 _Don't stop the music or_

 _You'll see what i can do_

 _With your soul._

 _I didn't come here to tease you_

 _I didn't come here to hear you cry_

 _I need somebody to load up_

 _The box that keeps me blind._

 _I'm the guilty one behind_

 _Those children look happy inside_

 _Let me set your place_

 _Around the others_

 _You'll be alright._

 _Pretty easy to think_

 _You could survive these five nights_

 _The music has stopped so_

 _Here i come to end your life._

 _I didn't come here to tease you_

 _I didm't come here to_

 _Hear you preying to gods_

 _But i need somebody to load up_

 _The box that keeps me blind._

 _I'm the guilty one behind_

 _Those children look happy inside_

 _Let me set your place_

 _Around the others._

 _You'll be alright_

 _The sounds close to the hall_

 _It's me, waiting for_

 _The perfect moment to_

 _Make you die, so goodbye!_

 _Oh, it's over now_

 _It's all over now._

 _I'm the guilty one behind_

 _Those Children look happy inside_

 _Let me set your place_

 _Around the others._

 _You'll be alright_

 _The sounds close to the hall_

 _It's me, waiting for_

 _The perfect moment to_

 _Make to die, so goodbye!_

 **-** _ **Habían pasado tres minutos desde que Ray había cantado, mientras colocaba el micrófono donde estaba antes. Sorprendiendo a todos los demás que estaban sentados a excepción de Freddy y Mariana que estaban en su lugar seguro ignorando lo que pasaba en la pizzeria, mientras estaban abrazados.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿quien sigue? - _lo decía, Ray y en eso llegan Marcos con Chica con las pizzas_ -

Lamentamos la tardanza, estábamos hablando sobre las cosas, ¿que hemos pasado? - _lo decía, Marcos dejando las pizzas en la mesa y Chica igual_ -

¿Es eso o se estaban besando? - _lo decía, Arnol al ver a la pareja_ -

Sabes que cuando te enamores de alguien, ¿te va a molestar con eso? - _lo decía, Angel regañando a su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, claro, yo nunca me enamorare, seré un soltero que estar enamorado de alguna mujer o animatronica - _lo decía, Arnol de brazos cruzados_ -

¿Como quieras? - _lo decía, Angel ignorando esas palabras de Arnol, sabiendo que el amor no tiene fronteras_ -

Mmm... esta es la mejor pizza que haya probado en mi vida - _lo decía, Arnol al probar las pizzas hechas por Chica_ -

Gracias - _lo decía, Chica feliz de saber que alguien también le agradara sus pizzas_ -

¿Deberíamos presentarnos con los animatronics? - _lo decía, Sofia al ver a los demás_ -

Sí, ¿tienes razón?

Por que ustedes ya que son nuevos se presentan, para poder conocerlos, es que nosotros ya conocemos a los otros - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver a los ex-guardias de la vieja pizzeria_ -

Bueno, mi nombre es arnol cifuentes - _se presentaba, Arnol a los animatronics que estaban presentes_ -

Yo soy, angel salgado - _se presentaba, Angel a los old's_ -

Yo soy, sofia morales - _se presentaba, Sofia a los old's_ -

Yo soy, ray cooper - _se presentaba, Ray a los animatronics old's_ -

Yo soy, yuri smith - _se presenta, Yuri no pudiendo evitar soltar un asentó ruso_ -

¿Por que tienes ese extraño asentó? - _preguntaba, Mangle hacia Yuri_ -

Bueno, como mi padre es americano y mi madre rusa, tengo este asentó debido que en mis vacaciones hemos ido a moscov a ver la ciudad y tengo este asentó - _lo decía, Yuri un poco avergonzado de su asentó ruso_ -

No te preocupes, ¿a cualquiera no le gusta haber nacido con asentó ruso, español o árabe? - _lo decía, Angel apoyando a su nuevo amigo_ -

bueno, yo soy, estefania contreras - _lo decía, Estefania presentando se a los animatronics old's_ -

Mucho gusto en conocerlos - _le respondieron los animatronics, a los nuevos_ -

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de comer las pizzas, los demás seguían pensando en cantar, ahora le tocaba Alan cantar**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life**_ _"_ ).

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place?_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you._

 _Do you ever wanna run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room?_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you screaming._

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me..._

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked_

 _When you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around._

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _When no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life._

 _Do you wanna be somebody else?_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over._

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around?_

 _With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _But deep inside you're bleeding._

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me._

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked_

 _When you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around._

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _When no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life._

 _No one ever lies straight to your face_

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

 _You might think I'm happy_

 _But I'm not gonna be ok._

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

 _You never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _What it's like._

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked_

 _When you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around._

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _When no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _What it's like._

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked_

 _When you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around._

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _When no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life._

 _Welcome to my life..._

 _Welcome to my life..._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de cantar Alan, todos no sabían que cierta animatronica que estaba con Bombón y Toy Freddy inmóviles, había escuchado la canción de su "novio". Mientras que el siguiente en cantar era Sofia.**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra_ " _ **Madame Macabre - Welcome To Freddy's**_ ").

 _I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?_

 _It's been many years stuck here living with our fears_

 _Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?_

 _In this misery, you can join our family._

 _Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?_

 _This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run_

 _Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all_

 _Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair._

 _Stalking hallways, getting closer_

 _Got you now, it's nearly over_

 _Found your blind spot, lurking within_

 _Sooner or later we'll get in._

 _Careful not to waste your power_

 _You've still got to last an hour_

 _I can hear your heart pound heavy_

 _Here we come I hope you're ready._

 _Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear_

 _Pray that those doors hold steady_

 _As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn_

 _Can you last five nights at freddy's?_

 _They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout_

 _After they go home, that is when they let us roam_

 _Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste_

 _Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell._

 _Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone_

 _You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there_

 _You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you_

 _With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide._

 _Stalking hallways, getting closer_

 _Got you now, it's nearly over_

 _Found your blind spot, lurking within_

 _Sooner or later we'll get in._

 _Careful not to waste your power_

 _You've still got to last an hour_

 _I can hear your heart pound heavy_

 _Here we come I hope you're ready._

 _Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear_

 _Pray that those doors hold steady_

 _You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre_

 _Can you last five nights at freddy's?_

 _I just want to go home_

 _Don't want to be alone_

 _Please don't cry or scream out_

 _You won't ever get out._

 _Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear_

 _Pray that those doors hold steady_

 _As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn_

 _Can you last five nights at freddy's?_

 _Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear_

 _Pray that those doors hold steady_

 _You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre_

 _Can you last five nights at freddy's?_

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cuatro minutos desde que Sofia había cantado sorprendiendo a los animatronics.**_ **-**

¿Es en serio? ¿que así piensan las personas de nosotros? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie_ _sorprendida_ -

Lamentablemente es verdad, incluso hay juegos ¿que hablan sobre ustedes y de los toy's? - _lo decía, Angel reconfortando a la animatronica_ -

¿Quien es charlotte? - _preguntaba, Sofia algo curiosa_ -

Veras chicos, los animatronics que están aquí, son almas de niños asesinados por ese hombre de morado, así que por alguna razón extraña, ellos poselleron los cuerpos de los animatronics para poder vengarse del responsable que les hiso esto - _lo decía, Belén tomando de la mano de su novio, en señal de apoyo_ -

Entonces, ¿si chica se llama charlotte? ¿los otros serian? - _lo decía, Arnol intentando de saber los nombres de los old's_ -

Bueno, ¿como sabrán? a mi me dicen bonnie, pero mi nombre verdadero es samuel - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia los nuevos que no sabian el secreto de la pizzeria_ -

Yo soy franco, pero me llaman ahora, freddy - _lo decía, Freddy hacia los nuevos_ -

Yo soy miguel, pero ahora me llaman por, foxy

Y el otro que falta es francisco, pero su nombre ahora es golden freddy - _lo decía, una voz conocida para algunos, mientras se acercaba a la luz, mostrando a una joven de 19 años, cabello castaño corto, orbes ámbar, tez_ _caucásica_ -

Rose - _lo decía, los demás que la conocían, sorprendiendo a los demás_ -

Rose, ¿como entraste a la pizzeria? - _preguntaba, Belén abrazando a una vieja amiga feliz_ -

Hola belén, ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo? desde que venia de la pizzeria anterior, ¿así que si me preguntas como entre? entre por una de las ventanas de la pizzeria - _lo decía, Rose señalando unos vidrios rotos en el suelo_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que llegue en un momento oportuno para poder cantar? - _lo decía, Rose hacia los demás para ver si Golden Freddy le reconoce la voz ahora_ -

¿Adelante? - _lo decía, Alan ayudando a Rose a subir al escenario, pero cierta pollita animatronica miraba con celos de tener que fingir en no poder moverse para darle una lección a Rose_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Evanescence - My Immortal**_ _"_ ).

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave._

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time can not erase._

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me._

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time can not erase._

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me._

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along._

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

 _I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me._

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado cuatro minutos desde que Rose había terminado de cantar la canción, Mientras que en partes y servicios, Golden Freddy admiraba desde la puerta, debido que el no aparece desde la noche 6. solo pudo contemplar la hermosa voz de su novia desde lejos**_ **-**

 **-** _ **04:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y todos comían lo que las chicas habían traído, Coca-cola, Pepsis, Jugos y los chicos, habían traído Papas fritas, Doritos, Snickers, M &M's y Sufles de quesos. pero lo que les sorprendió es a Sofia sacar unos pocky's de chocolate y todos la miraron. **_**-**

¿Que? - _pregunta, Sofia a los que la miraban curiosos_ -

¿Que es eso? - _pregunta, Chica (Charlotte) curiosa a lo que estaba comiendo Sofia_ -

¿Son unos pucky's de chocolate? ¿quieres? - _lo decía, Sofia extendiéndole la caja para que la pollo animatronica sacara algunos y los comiera_ -

Mmm... ¿si que son deliciosas? - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) sorprendida al sabor del chocolate_ \- de hace años no comía chocolate - _lo decía, con una mano en sus mejillas disfrutando del sabor, mientras le entrega algunos pucky's que había sacado a los demás animatronics_ -

Descuida amor, mañana en la noche te traeré pucky's - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia mientras ella abrazaba a su novio como siempre, sonrojandolo más de la cuenta_ -

¿Alguien a visto a golden? - _preguntaba, Rose a los animatronics (old's)_ -

Si no mal lo recuerdo, golden no saldrá al menos que sea la sexta noche - _lo decía, Freddy hacia su amiga Rose_ -

Oh..., yo quería pasar tiempo con mi novio... - _lo decía, Rose comiendo una papas fritas decepcionada de no poder ver a su novio_ -

Tranquila rose, ¿ya veras que golden intentara aparecer lo antes posible? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie_ _animándola_ -

Gracias, shadow bonnie - _lo decía, Rose dándole una sonrisa a la coneja animatronica de color negro_ -

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de comer algo, los demás se pusieron en sus posiciones en los instrumentos y el cantante era ahora Alan.**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Hoobastank - The Reason**_ _"_ ).

 _I'm not a perfect person_

 _As many things_

 _I wish I didn't do_

 _But I continue learning._

 _I never meant to do_

 _those things to you_

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know._

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _and the reason is you._

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

 _It's something I must live with everyday_

 _And all the pain I put you through_

 _I wish that I could take it all away_

 _And be the one who catches all your tears._

 _Thats why i need you to hear._

 _I've found a resaon for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _and the reason is You_

 _and the reason is You_

 _and the reason is You_

 _and the reason is You._

 _I'm not a perfect person_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know._

 _I've found a reason for me..._

 _To change who I used to be..._

 _A reason to start over new..._

 _and the reason is you..._

 _I've found a reason to show_

 _A side of me you didn't know_

 _A reason for all that I do_

 _And the reason is you..._

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cuatro minutos después de que Alan habia cantado la canción, cosa que a Toy Chica se sorprendiera la voz que tenia su ahora novio. Así que mientras que Alan dejaba el microfono se subio al escenario Angel para cantar una canción**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Imagine Dragons - Radioactive**_ _"_ ).

 _I'm waking up_

 _To ash and dust_

 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

 _I'm breathing in, the chemicals._

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up_

 _They're checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse._

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _Love to make my systems go_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Radioactive, radioactive_

 _Radioactive, radioactive._

 _I raise my flags, out of my clothes,_

 _It's a revolution I suppose_

 _We'll paint it red, to fit right in._

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up_

 _They're checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse._

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _Love to make my systems go_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Radioactive, radioactive_

 _Radioactive, radioactive._

 _All systems go,_

 _so_ _hasn't died_

 _Deep in my bones,_

 _straight from inside._

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

 _Love to make my systems go_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

 _Radioactive, radioactive_

 _Radioactive, radioactive_

 **-** _ **Pasaron solo tres minutos desde que Angel habia cantado y eso maravillo a la Shadow Bonnie que estaba sentada observandolo sorprendida de que Angel cantara y tras sentarse, el siguiente en cantar era Arnol.**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Imagine Dragons - Monster**_ _"_ ).

 _As a child, you would wait_

 _and watch from far away._

 _But you always knew that you'll be_

 _the one that work while they all play._

 _And you, you lay, awake at night and scheme_

 _of all the things you that would change,_

 _but it was just a dream!_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _we are the warriors that built this town._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _we are the warriors that built this town._

 _The time will come, when you'll have to rise_

 _above the best, improve yourself,_

 _your spirit never dies!_

 _Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne_

 _above, don't weep for me because_

 _this will be the labor of my love_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _we are the warriors that built this town._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _we are the warriors that built this town._

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cuatro minutos desde que Arnol canto en el escenario, mientras que el que le tocaba cantar ahora era Alex.**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Imagine Dragons - Demons**_ _"_ ).

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold._

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I want to hide the truth_

 _I want to shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get to close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _When the curtain's call_

 _Is the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you made_

 _Don't want to let you down_

 _But i am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't want to hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get to close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you may_

 _'cause say it's up to fade_

 _It's volve in my in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _You eyes they shine so bright_

 _I wanna see that light_

 _I can't scape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get to close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 **-** _ **Habían pasado tres minutos desde que Alex había cantado en el escenario, mientras que se sentaba y al lado de él se sentó mangle, ya que estaba un poco apartado de los demás asientos de los demás.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **05:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y todos estaban hablando entre ellos o Alan con Jose reparaban a los viejos animatronics, mientras que Alex caminaba por la pizzeria, mientras Mangle lo seguía detrás de él, sin que se de cuenta hasta que llega a (Kid's Cove).**_ **-**

Oh... ¿llegue aquí a donde conocí a mangle? - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba el lugar donde había conocido a Mangle_ -

¿Que te parece mi lugar donde trabajo? - _lo decía, Mangle apareciendo en la entrada de la cueva de los niños_ -

¿Es muy bonito? pero, ¿es increíble, que tu eras una atracción de armar y desarmar? - _lo decía, Alex sentándose en el suelo a lo indio_ -

Bueno, la verdad es que el hombre morado ¿no solo mato a los niños que están ahora en los cuerpos de chica, bonnie, freddy, foxy y golden? - _lo decía, Mangle sentándose al lado de Alex_ -

¿A que te refieres mangle? - _le preguntaba, Alex a su amiga animatronica_ -

La verdad es que, yo antes era humana, tenia una vida y trabajaba aquí como guardia, igual que los toy's - _lo decía, Mangle_ -

Por eso me dijiste, ¿que te podría decir rox o roxy? - _lo decía, Alex comprendiendo_ -

Sí, cuando ese hombre morado me mato, lo único que pude ver era una marioneta y luego de estar viendo oscuridad, al abrir mis ojos estaba en el cuerpo de mangle - _lo decía, Mangle (Roxy) algo triste_ -

Se como se siente cuando te quitan algo muy importante, ¿como a los amigos o a la familia? - _lo decía, Alex concordando lo mismo que Mangle_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _le pregunta, Mangle_ -

¿Por que, en mi servicio como militar? hice muchos amigos haya, pero cuando eres un militar esa amistad puede durar poco, debido que a donde nos enviaban volvías vivo o en un ataúd - _lo decía, Alex mientras de su bolsillo sacaba unas placas de identificaciones_ -

¿Que les paso a tus amigos? - _le pregunta, Mangle algo preocupada por Alex_ -

Algunos están muertos por las misiones y otros por temor a morir en un lugar lejos de casa y toman por el camino rápido, el suicidio - _lo decía, Alex apretando las placas de identificación_ \- es por eso, ¿que se como te sientes? ahora, después de que ese bastardo te quito tu vida, tu familia y tus amigos - _lo decía, con un tono de odio hacia ese hombre de morado_ -

Bueno, ¿quería agradecerte por, pedirle a tu primo por arreglarme y repararme? - _lo decía, Mangle (Roxy) mirando a Alex_ -

¿Así? ¿Como podrias agradecerme por pedirle ayuda a mi primo? - _lo decía, Alex hacia Mangle con algo de burla amistosa_ -

Pues... ¿con esto? - _lo decía, Mangle dándole un beso en los labios de Alex sorprendiéndolo, mientras él estaba sorprendido y a la ves sonrojado por la acción de la zorro animatronica, el beso no duro mucho, debido que a Alex le faltaba el oxigeno y al separarse, un hilo de saliva los unía, mientras se miraban a los ojos_ -

Mangle... yo... ah... ¿no se que decir? es algo incomodo de decirlo, pero... - _lo decía, Alex algo nervioso por lo que estaba pasando ahora en su vida_ -

No digas nada, es solo que me deje llevar - _lo decía, Mangle (Roxy) decidida irse, pero es detenida por Alex_ -

Espera..., no fue tu culpa, también fue la mía por dejarme llevar y por eso quería disculparme - _lo decía, Alex sonrojado hacia mangle, mientras miraba para otro lado_ -

Sabes, ¿que te ves muy adorable? ¿cuando te sonrojas? - _lo decía, Mangle sonriendo a Alex con picardia_ -

¿Así? pues... ¿tu eres una zorrita albina hermosa y bella, escurridiza para no ser cazada por alguien? - _lo decía, Alex con una burla amistosa hacia la toy animatronica_ -

Así, ¿eso crees tu? - _lo decía, Mangle (Roxy) con un tono picarona hacia Alex y sin más le da un beso distinto que le había dado hace rato a Alex_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex y Mangle se besaban en (Kid's Cove). Angel decide estirar las piernas para caminar por la pizzeria, mientras la Shadow Bonnie lo seguía para asegurarse de que no le pase nada a su amigo. hasta que ve que Angel se detiene en el pasillo y mira detrás de él.**_ **-**

Ya, se que estas hay Shadow Bonnie, no es necesario de que te escondas, ¿si querías acompañarme a caminar, no más me lo unieras pedido? - _lo decía, Angel al ver a la Shadow Bonnie salir de su escondite_ -

Perdona angel, es que... ¿me preocupaba de que te pudiera pasar algo? - _lo decía, la coneja animatronica negra, mientras caminaba al lado de Angel_ -

Mira, si tanto querías acompañarme, ¿me lo hubieras pedido y no seguirme a escondidas? - _lo decía, Angel caminado por el pasillo acompañado de la Shadow_ -

Es... es que quería hablarte de algo en privado - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie avergonzada y con un sonrojo notable_ -

Y ¿que querías decirme? - _le pregunta, Angel a la Shadow animatronica_ -

Aquí no, ¿ven conmigo? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie tomando de la mano de Angel y llevándolo a un armario de aseo_ -

Ah... ¿aquí? - _lo decía, Angel confundido a la acción de la animatronica_ -

Sí - _lo empuja dentro del armario y ella entra cerrando la puerta detrás de ella_ -

¿Que haces? ¿esta muy oscuro aquí? - _lo decía, Angel algo confundido en lo que quería hacer la shadow animatronica, hasta que ella enciende la luz de la pequeña habitación que estaba cerca del rostro de Angel_ -

Ahora si podremos hablar tranquilos - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie algo sonrojada mientras acercaba su rostro al de Angel_ -

¿Que planeas hacer? - _le pregunta, angel algo confundido_ -

Desde que te vi por primera vez, ¿no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? y ¿no se por que me duele tanto mientras estoy cerca de ti? - _lo decía, la Shadow deteniendo su rostro a unos metros_ -

¿Shadow bonnie? yo... - _lo decía, Angel pero es interrumpido por un dedo de la animatronica_ -

Shh..., no me digas shadow bonnie, ¿tenia una vida antes de esta? y me llamaba natally - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie (Natally)_ -

Ah... natally, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí, es que no se como decirlo, pero... ¿Creo que estoy enamorada de ti? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie (Natally) hacercando su rostro con la de Angel y le da un beso, dejando a Angel sorprendido y sonrojado, mientras que él correspondió el beso, mientras sentía unos brazos rodeare en su cuello y se separan debido a que Angel le faltaba el aire_ -

Ah... natally, estoy muy sorprendido y algo confundido de, ¿como tu puedes estar enamorada de mi? - _lo decía, Angel sin entender bien las cosas_ -

¿No te gusto lo que te dije? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie (Natally) algo triste con sus orejas_ _caídas_ -

No, ¿no es eso? ¿es que como te puedes enamorarte de alguien? ¿como yo? osea, ¿no a los otros chicos y a mi sí? - _lo decía, Angel confundido de las acciones de la shadow Bonnie_ -

Bueno, ¿digamos que no llevo mucho tiempo muerta en esta pizzeria? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie (Natally) triste al recordar_ -

¿De hace cuanto fue eso? - _le pregunta, Angel algo confundido y sorprendido_ -

Bueno, ¿fue hace unos 14 años atrás? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie (Natally)_ -

Wow, eso fue cuando yo tenia 5 años - _lo decía, Angel sorprendido de años_ \- así que tu debes tener unos 22 o 24 a... - _lo decía, Angel mientras es interrumpido por un beso de Natally y sin más corresponde el beso de la animatronica por un rato, mientras se separan un poco para que la Shadow mirara a los ojos de Angel_ -

¿Dime una cosa angel?

Sí... - _lo decía, Angel sonrojado_ -

¿Quieres ser mi novio? - _le pregunta, Shadow Bonnie (Natally) algo sonrojada_ \- claro, ¿que entenderé si no quieres? y lo ace... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie (Natally) y es interrumpida, ahora con un beso de Angel_ -

Mi respuesta es un sí, natally - _lo decía, Angel mirando a los ojos blancos de Natally que se podía ver ahora unos hermosos orbes de color jade y sin más los dos se dieron un beso apasionado mientras se recargaban en la pared del armario, aprovechando el momento a solas los dos enamorado_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Angel y Shadow Bonnie (Natally), estaban dándose besos. En (Kid's Cove) Alex estaba apoyado en la pared del lugar mientras Mangle estaba apoyada en el hombro de Alex**_ **-**

¿Dime una cosa alex? - _lo decía, Mangle (Roxy) llamando la atención de Alex_ -

Sí, ¿que sucede mangle?

¿Quieres... ? - _lo decía, Mangle (Roxy) intentando de tomar valor de si misma y decirlo_ \- ¿quieres ser mi novio? - _le pregunta a Alex, haciéndolo sonrojar_ -

Mangle... ¿yo si quiero ser tu novio? - _le responde, Alex acercando su rostro con la de Mangle y haci los dos se dan un beso largo entre ambos y luego fueron por unos besos más_ _apasionados_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaron Alex y Mangle con unos besos lentos y luego fueron por unos besos apasionados mientras estaban en (Kid's Cove) mientras que los demás guardaban y recogían todo antes de que sea la hora de abrir la pizzeria**_ **-**

 **-** _ **06:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, sonando unas campanas con unos gritos de niños, indicando que el turno del guardia nocturno se había terminado, desde que todos habían ordenado las mesas, sillas, botaron la basura, recogieron los vidrios rotos, se despidieron de los animatronics y vieron que se habían ido a partes y servicios y al dejar a los toy donde estaban, ven a Freddy salir del baño arreglándose su moño y gorro de copa y una Mariana sale alegre detrás de él.**_ **-**

¿Donde estabas mariana? ¿te estuvimos esperando todo el rato? - _lo decía, Belén cruzada de brazos mirando a su amiga_ -

Perdona belén, tu bien sabes que es difícil resistirse de estar con su pareja para conversar de cosas, ¿que no habíamos visto por dos años? - _lo decía, Mariana_ _excusándose_ -

Deberías avernos ayudado con las cosas y tu en cerrada en los baños con tu novio pedobear - _lo decía, María molesta con mariana, mientras ayudaba a colocar a Bombón en su lugar, con la ayuda de Jose_ -

Perdonen ya, no me resistí en estar con mi osito gominola - _lo decía, Mariana cruzada de brazos_ -

Bueno, sea lo que sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado - _lo decía, Arnol en un tono de burla hacia Mariana_ -

Sí, freddy y yo nos... un momento, ¿nos escuchaste besándonos?

No, por que cuando dejamos de tocar los instrumentos, incluso se podían escuchar ruidos extraños, ¿creo que necesitare un psicólogo urgente?

Incluso el mejor psicólogo no te podría ayudar, ¿mi amigo mio? - _lo decía, Angel apareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo_ -

Concuerdo contigo - _lo decía, Alex apareciendo al lado de Angel_ -

Ustedes dos, ¿Donde estaban? - _lo decía, Alan preguntándole a su primo y amigo, mientras dejaba a Toy Chica en su lugar con la ayuda de Ray_ -

¿Yo estuve caminando por la pizzeria? - _le responde, Angel_ -

Y yo, ¿estuve observando kid's cove? - _le responde, Alex_ -

Bueno, iré a abrirle al señor Fazbear que debe estar esperándonos en la entrada - _lo decía, Alan caminando a la puerta principal para abrirle a su jefe_ -

¿Felicidades a todos, pasaron su tercera noche! - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear alegre a sus guardias nocturnos_ \- señorita jackson, ¿que hace aquí a esta hora?

Ah, si señor fazbear, ¿le quería pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno para trabajar con los demás? ¿eso, si no le molesta? - _lo decía, Rose al señor Fazbear_ -

Por ningún motivo y ¿por que falta un vidrio en el techo de mi pizzeria?

Esa fui yo señor fazbear, como estaba cerrada la puerta, ¿tuve que entrar por el techo?

Bueno, eso lo descontare de su sueldo - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a Rose_ \- ja, es broma señorita jackson, tenia pensado hacer un tragaluz en donde entro usted, asi que vamos a mi oficina donde podrá firmar el contrato - _lo decía, mientras caminaba a la oficina_ -

Ok - _lo decía, Rose despidiéndose de los otros y siguiendo al señor Fazbear a su oficina_ -

Ah, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alan deteniendo a su jefe_ \- yo y jose terminamos de armar y arreglar a mangle y a los viejos animatronics como bonnie, foxy, chica y freddy - _lo decía, avisándole a su jefe_ -

Gracias por el aviso señor rodriguez, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que llevar a la señorita jackson a la oficina para que firme el contrato

No hay problema señor fazbear, ¿nos vemos rose? - _lo decía, Alan despidiéndose de su amiga_ -

Adiós alan, muchachos - _se despedía de todos ellos_ -

Ah... señor fazbear - _lo decía, Estefania llamando la atención de su jefe_ -

Sí, ¿que sucede señorita contreras? - _lo decía, volteando a ver a su camarera_ -

Decidí ¿que si usted podría darme también como el trabajo de guardia nocturna? - _lo decía, Estefania a su jefe_ -

¿Esta segura? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo dudoso_ -

Sí, señor fazbear, la pasamos bien anoche con los demás y por eso quería que me contratara, ¿también como guardia? - _lo decía, Estefania segura de sus palabras_ -

Bien, ¿vamos a mi oficina para que firmes tu contrato? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear llevando a las dos a su oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Tras despedirse del señor Fazbear y de Rose en la pizzeria, todos se fueron a sus casas para descansar para venir a la pizzeria más tarde. aun que dos de ellos se sorprendieron de que ahora tenían novias y no cualquier novias eran novias animatronicas que una vez, tenían una vida, familias y amigos que una vez, vieron como pasaba el tiempo y veía como los años pasaban.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y sobre las votaciones se terminan mañana, y no olviden dejar el nombre de las canciones junto a sus review's. ¿No olviden comentar si les gusto el capitulo o no? agradezco a las_ _ **264**_ _visitas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi fic, se lo agradezco con toda sinceridad de corazón. ahora haré algo que nunca he hecho, descansar de haber escrito tantas palabras en este capitulo... si que son muchas palabras, pero da igual, es un capitulo de re-compensación por el capitulo corto anterior de 3,097 palabras, bueno nos vemos en un siguiente capitulo, bye._ **-**

 _Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	8. Una tarde en la pizzeria

_**Una tarde en la pizzeria.**_

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cinco horas, desde que habían pasado su turno nocturno. Mientras que los tres estaban desayunando tranquilamente.**_ **-**

Es increíble que le hayan hecho eso a bonnie - _lo decía, Belén molesta hacia el señor Fazbear, mientras toma una taza de café_ -

Oye, ¿tu no sabias como están cuando los arregle algo de ellos? - _lo decía, Alan tomando una taza de té_ -

Ya, tranquilos los dos, ¿no es momento de que ustedes se estén peleando como niños pequeños? - _lo decía, Alex dejando-les a sus dos primos un plato de panques a cada uno_ -

Sí... ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Belén con una mirada baja_ -

Vamos primita, ¿no te pongas así de triste? ¿al menos podremos ir a ver a los animatronics? - _lo decía, Alex animando a su prima_ -

Es verdad, además podrás ver a tu novio con los demás en su propio Show - _lo decía, Alan mientras le daba un mordisco a su panques_ -

Y tu, ¿cuando conseguirás novia? - _lo decía, Belén en un tono coqueta hacia su hermano, haciendo que este se atragante_ -

Belén, ¿no digas eso en la mesa, estamos desayunando? - _lo decía, Alex hacia su prima_ -

Perdona alex, pero no me pude resistir en, ¿imaginarme a mi hermano con alguien? - _lo decía, Belén riéndose de su hermano, mientras Alan la miraba con enojo_ \- ¿no me digas que...? ¿mi hermano mayor, consiguió novia?

C...Cállate, hermana - _lo decía, Alan sonrojado_ -

Dime, ¿quien es? ¿es bonita? ¿donde vive? ¿en que trabaja? - _lo decía, Belén preguntándole a su hermano,_ _emocionada_ -

N...No te lo diré - _le responde, Alan molesto y sonrojado hacia su hermana_ -

Ya belén, ¿si alan no quiere hablar de ella? déjalo en paz, aparte tu no estas en momento de hablar sobre romance, ¿como tu? - _lo decía, Alex intentando de que sus primos no se mataran, sabiendo que viviendo con ellos, ya sabia como serian entre ellos hasta tal punto_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Belén molesta por no poder molestar a su hermano, mientras Alan hablaba con cierta persona muy odiada para el_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex y Belén desayunaban tranquilos, Alan tenia una conversación con Jack dentro de su mente.**_ **-**

" _¿Así que eres novio de esa animatronica toy?_ " - _lo decía, Jack preguntándole a Alan curioso_ -

" _Sí, ¿que tiene de malo? ¿que me haya enamorado de una animatronica?_ " - _lo decía, Alan hacia Jack_ -

" _Nada, solo estoy sorprendido ¿que tu y esa pollita animatronica fueran novios?_ " - _lo decía, Jack sorprendido_ -

" _¿Estabas espiando?_ " - _le pregunta, Alan_ _amenazadora mente_ -

" _No, ¿como se te ocurre espiar a mi hermano mayor?_ " - _lo decía, Jack hacia Alan_ \- " _pero, ¿cuando desperté, vi eso de que tu y ah..., toy chica se besaban muy apasionadamente?_ " - _lo decía, mientras se aguantaba de la risa_ -

" _Ya, vuelve a lo más profundo de mi subconsciente y déjame en paz_ " - _lo decía, Alan empezando a molestarse_ -

" _Ya escuche, ¿no tienes que ser tan rudo conmigo?_ " - _lo decía, Jack molesto con su hermano_ \- " _gruñón_ "

" _¿Que me dijiste?_ " - _le pregunta, Alan molesto_ -

" _Nada, ¿yo no dije nada?_ " - _lo decía, Jack volviendo al subconsciente de Alan_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de hablar con su otra parte, Alan desayuno tranquilo con su hermana y primo, hasta que el reloj de la cocina marco las diez de la mañana Y fueron a sus habitaciones, pero cuando estaban disfrutando de un descanso, llamaron a la puerta.**_ **-**

¿Yo abro? - _lo decía, Belén hacia su hermano y primo que estaban en sus habitaciones, mientras bajaba las escaleras y al abrir la puerta, ve que eran Arnol, Angel, María, Marcos, Sofia, Mariana y Jose_ -

Buenas tardes, muchachos - _saludaba, Belén a sus amigos que estaban en la entrada_ -

Buenas tardes, belén - _le respondieron, todos al ver a su amiga_ -

Vamos, pasen - _lo decía, Belén haciendo pasar a sus amigos, al living_ \- y ¿que los trae a mi casa? - _preguntaba, Belén a sus amigos_ -

Venimos de visita y ¿queríamos también avisarles que iremos a la pizzeria en un rato más? - _le responde, Marcos_ -

Todo, por que quiere ir a ver a su novia - _lo decía, Mariana hacia su amigo, ganándose un zape por parte de María_ \- ¡auch! ¡¿eso por que?! - _lo decía, quejándose mientras se sobaba la nuca_ -

Eso te pasa, ¿por ser muy metiche en donde no te incumbe? - _lo decía, María hacia su amiga_ -

Ya chicas cálmense, ¿recuerden que estamos de visita? - _lo decía, Angel intentando de calmarlas_ -

Bueno, les avisare a alan y alex que están ustedes aquí, ¿para poder ir a por unos bocadillos? - _lo decía, Belén dirigiéndose a la cocina de la casa_ -

¿Deja que te ayude? - _lo decía, Marcos acompañando a su amiga_ -

¿Es increíble? ¿que esta sea la casa de un ex-militar? - _lo decía, Arnol observando el living, mientras observa que habían libros, historias, etc, incluso, colgado en la pared, un televisor de 42"_ -

Oye bro, ¿que haces? - _le pregunta, Angel acercándose a su amigo_ -

¿Observo estos libros raros? - _le responde, Arnol tomando un libro de "como hacer bombas de humo caseras"_ \- uh..., ¿esto es muy interesante?

¿Deja eso y vamos con los demás? - _lo decía, Angel acompañando a los demás al comedor_ -

¿Como quieras? - _lo decía, Arnol dejando el libro en donde estaba y siguiendo a su amigo hasta la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Tras dejar el libro donde estaba, Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, mientras comían un sandwish de queso con jamón y unas tazas de café.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿así que iremos a la pizzeria dentro de poco? - _lo decía, Alan llegando a la cocina, mientras que Alex estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta_ -

Sí, iremos a la pizzeria, ¿te apuntas? - _le pregunta, Marcos a su amigo Alan_ -

Por mi, ¿bien? - _lo decía, Alan hacia Marcos_ -

Yo preparare la camioneta - _lo decía, Alex caminando hacia el garaje donde tenia su camioneta_ -

Bien, ¿trajeron sus cosas? - _lo decía, Belén al ver a algunos con mochilas o bolsos_ -

Algunos trabajamos en la tarde, así que decidimos estar con ustedes por un rato, ¿después iremos a nuestro trabajo de la tarde? - _lo decía, Marcos hacia Belén_ -

Sí, yo trabajo como niñera hasta las siete - _lo decía, Sofia hacia sus amigos con un bolso negro_ -

Sí, incluso yo trabajo como camarera en la pizzeria - _lo decía, Estefania_ -

¿Como ustedes ya lo saben, soy mecánico? - _lo decía, Jose con un bolso lleno de herramientas_ -

Y ¿yo me encargo de la jardinería? - _lo decía, Rose con herramientas de_ _jardinería_ -

Bien, ¿entonces vamos a la camioneta de alex y vamos a la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alan dirigiéndose a la salida_ -

 **-** _ **Tras tomar algunos sus cosas, fueron a donde estaba una camioneta negra 4x4 estacionada fuera de la casa y se subieron todos a la camioneta para ir a la pizzeria. Al llegar a la pizzeria, pudieron ver a mucha más gente que la otra vez.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿si que hay muchos niños hoy dia? - _lo decía, Estefania sorprendida de la cantidad de clientes_ -

Sí, busquemos una mesa para pedir pizza - _lo decía, Marcos hacia los demás_ -

Bien, vamos - _lo decía, Alan siguiendo a sus amigos, pero siente la mirada de cierta animatronica_ -

Bienvenidos a freddy's fazbear pizza, ¿puedo tomar su orden? - _lo decía, un camarero hacia los jóvenes que estaban en la mesa sentados_ -

Sí, queremos unas pizzas medianas de queso, vegetaría, queso con carne y extra queso, por favor - _lo decía, Alex pidiendo la orden para todos_ -

En seguida señor, ¿dentro de unos minutos estará lista su orden - _lo decía, el camarero dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar el pedido y atender a los otros clientes_ -

 _ **-**_ _ **Mientras que los jóvenes esperaban sus pizzas, los muchachos vieron a un montón de niños siguiendo a los toy animatronics, mientras que Toy Chica, llevaba un pastel de cumpleaños en sus manos y se dirigieron al (Party Room 3).**_ _ **-**_

Muchachos, yo estirare las piernas, ¿nos vemos cuando las pizzas estén listas? - _lo decía, Alan caminando en dirección al party room 3_ -

¿Esta bien? - _lo decía, Alex algo confundido por parte de Alan_ -

Bueno, ahora que haremos, según se que si la tercera noche era de los animatronicos antiguos, ¿los toy estarán en esta misma noche? - _lo decía, Angel hacia sus amigos_ -

¿Como sabes de eso? - _le preguntan, todos_ _sorprendido_ -

Acaso no saben, ¿que esta pizzeria tiene dos juegos sobre estos animatronics? - _lo decía, Angel un poco sorprendido de sus amigos_ -

Oye bro, no somos alguien que se pasa leyendo historias por computadora - _lo decía, Arnol a su amigo_ -

Es por que tu solo buscas en youtube, vídeos de parkour - _lo decía, Angel molesto con su amigo_ -

¿Por que te pones así? ¿no es, como si una animatronica estuviera enamorada de ti? o ¿sí? - _lo decía, Arnol ignorando a su amigo, mientras observaba a los niños corriendo de un lado a otro, comiendo pizzas con sus padres y jugando con los animatronics_ -

¿Como sea? lo importante es, ¿que también pude conseguir algunos periódicos viejos de otros niños desaparecidos? - _lo decía, Angel sacando un listado de nombres de los niños desaparecidos_ -

Vaya, ¿si que son muchos niños desaparecidos? - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido de ver a catorce nombres_ -

No solo niños, ¿también algunos empleados que trabajaron aquí? - _lo decía, Angel hacia Alex_ -

¿Por que, esta el nombre de bonnie, chica, freddy, foxy y golden en esta lista? - _pregunta, Belén curiosa a Angel_ -

Pues, como ustedes ya saben, ellos fueron niños asesinados en el año 1987 y después después de algunos años desaparecieron algunos niños y empleados - _lo decía, Angel hacia Belén y a sus amigos_ -

Osea, lo que tu estas diciendo es que... los toy's son almas de esos niños y empleados de esta pizzeria... - _lo decía, Sofia algo asustada_ -

¿Aun, no lo se? - _lo decía, Angel hacia sofia, para que se tranquilizara_ \- pero tenemos a freddy, bonnie, chica y foxy para protegernos esta noche - _lo decía, algo dudoso por la posibilidad que los toy los atraparan, incluyendo a Mangle y a Shadow Bonnie_ -

Bueno, debemos planear una estrategia, para la noche pero eso lo haremos cuando estemos reunidos todos en la oficina - _lo decía, Alex serio mientras miraba a todos los demás_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los demás esperaban las pizzas y planeando una estrategia para sobrevivir con o sin ayuda de los viejos animatronics. Mientras que Alan caminaba por los pasillos de la pizzeria, llega hasta la (Party Room 3), viendo el espectáculo de los toy's desde el inicio hasta el final, mientras estaba en el marco de la habitación.**_ **-**

Bien niños, espero que les haya gustado nuestro espectáculo para la cumpleañera - _lo decía, Toy Freddy hacia los demás niños alegres y se da cuenta que había alguien mayor en la entrada,_ _mirándolo_ -

No olviden, ¿jugar con los demás niños? - _lo decía, Bombón hacia los niños que estaban alegres y mira al mayor en la entrada_ -

Y no olviden comer pastel y pizzas con sus familias y amigos - _lo decía, Toy Chica y se sorprende ver a su "novio", mientras los niños se iban al área de comida, dejando solos a los tres animatronics toy's y a Alan_ -

Vaya, si que saben, ¿como hacer divertir a los niños? - _lo decía, Alan al ver como los niños dejaban la sala despejada_ -

Tu, ¿que haces aquí? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy molesto al ver al guardia_ -

Freddy, por favor, no es el momento de estar haciendo esto - _lo decía, Bombón intentando de calmar a su amigo y lider_ -

Hola alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica alegre de ver a su novio, mientras lo abrazaba_ -

Chica, ¿que es lo que haces? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy molesto a la acción de su amiga_ -

¿Que? ¿acaso no puedo abrazar a mi novio? - _lo decía, Toy Chica y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapa la boca_ -

Hay amiga, si que la has liado - _lo decía, Bombón avergonzada y preocupada por su mejor amiga_ -

¿C...Como que... novios...? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy indignado de lo que estaba viendo_ -

¿Que? ¿sorprendido? - _lo decía, Toy Chica burlona mente, hacia su amigo y lider_ -

Ah... toy chica..., me apretas... muy fuerte... - _lo decía, Alan sintiendo que el aire de le escapaba de los pulmones por el abrazo de Toy Chica_ -

Hay, perdona alan, ¿no quería lastimarte? - _lo decía, Toy Chica disculpándose y preocupada por su novio_ -

No es nada, ¿solo no te habías dado cuenta, es todo? - _lo decía, Alan intentando de que Toy Chica no llorara o se sintiera mal de por vida_ -

Bueno... y ¿que se te hace tenerte aquí otra vez? - _lo decía, Bombón un poco molesta, al ver la felicidad de su mejor amiga, pero a la vez feliz por su amiga_ -

Bueno, íbamos pasando el rato aquí con los demás guardias nocturnos a comer algo y... - _es interrumpido por Toy Freddy_ -

Así que hay más guardias nocturnos - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sonriendo maliciosamente al saber que habría más, guardias nocturnos_ -

Ni se te ocurra tocar a mis amigos - _lo decía, Alan enojándose hacia la versión toy de Freddy, mientras que su ojo izquierdo, cambia su orbe rojo sangre carmezi_ -

Y ¿tu que harás guardia? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras sus ojos se volvían negros con un punto blanco_ -

Ya lo veras, pedobear, des... - _lo decía, Alan/Jack molestos con Toy Freddy, mientras es interrumpido por Bombón y Toy Chica_ -

Ya chicos, tranquilos no queremos peleas - _lo decía, Bombón y Toy Chica separando a los dos que se miraban seriamente entre ellos y en eso Toy Chica ve algo extraño en Alan_ -

Sí veo que tocas a mis amigos, pedobear - _lo decía, "Alan" mirando de reojo mientras estaba en la salida de la sala, mirando a la versión toy de Freddy_ \- ¿me encargare de desmantelar-te y que te desechen? - _lo decía, serio y frió hacia el oso toy, mientras se iba de la party room 3_ -

Genial, lo que más faltaba más guardias - _lo decía, Toy Freddy molesto al saber que tendrían muchas victimas en una noche_ -

Freddy, ¿como puedes hacer eso a mi novio? - _lo decía, Toy Chica molesta con su amigo_ -

Sí freddy, ¿alan estaba de visita con sus amigos y a ver a chica? pero no, ¿tu y tu ganas de venganza tienes contra el? - _lo decía, Bombón molesta con Toy Freddy igual que Toy Chica con el_ -

Chicas, olvidaron que ese tipo nos mato a nosotros y debemos meterlo a el a un traje como a los anteriores guardias - _lo decía, Toy Freddy molesto_ -

Sí lo se, pero... ¿alan no es ese hombre morado como creíamos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica_ -

Es verdad, yo estuve observándolo y no actuaba ¿como ese tipo? - _lo decía, Bombón apoyando a su amiga_ -

¿Como están tan seguros de que no es el? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy serio en sus palabras_ \- Y ¿si esta mintiendo? ¿que creen que pensara puppet sobre esto? ¿sobre tu amorío con el guardia? - _lo decía, hacia sus dos amigas_ -

Yo confió en que alan no es ese hombre morado, ¿aun que no me creas, lo amo y ¿tu o puppet no lo impedirán? - _lo decía, Toy Chica molesta con su amigo y lider, mientras se va a la sala dejando a Bombón y Toy Freddy solos_ -

Genial, gracias freddy por tu ayuda, ahora si que la has hecho enojar a chica, ¿que diablos te pasa? ¿tu no eres así? - _lo decía, Bombón hacia su amigo_ -

¿Como rayos puede chica, enamorarse del guardia que nos mato? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy discutiendo_ -

Escúchame freddy, si chica dice que no es el hombre de morado, le creo por que, es mi mejor amiga y el es su novio, ¿asi que deja de ser tan gruñón y amargado puede que una de esas te enamores de alguien? - _lo decía, Bombón molesta con Toy Freddy y se va a consolar a su amiga_ -

Sí claro, ¿como si me fuera a enamorar de alguien? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy dirigiéndose al escenario para entretener a los niños_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Toy Chica estaba siendo consolada por Bombón y Toy Freddy estaba jugando con los niños, Alan estaba caminado por los pasillos con enojo y molestia hasta que choca con alguien.**_ **-**

¿Quien tenemos aquí? - _lo decía, un guardia vestido de morado, pelo morado, ojos morados, tez blanca y una sonrisa_ -

Perdona, no te vi - _lo decía, Alan intentando de seguir su camino pero es interrumpido por una voz muy conocida para Alan y al guardia desconocido_ -

Oh... señor rodriguez, ¿no me lo esperaba verlo por aquí? ¿al parecer ya conoce a vincent? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia su guardia nocturno y_ _mecánico_ -

¿Vincent? - _pregunta, curioso por el nombre_ -

Hola - _le contesta, el guardia de morado_ -

Sí, como vera el es vincent es uno de nuestros ex-guardia que trabajo aquí y es guardia diurno - _lo decía, el señor fazbear_ \- y vincent, el es alan rodriguez, es el nuestro guardia nocturno - _lo decía,_ _presentándolo_ -

Sí, he escuchado su nombre en el periódico de hace 12 años - _lo decía, Vincent con su simple sonrisa_ _retorcida_ \- wow, chico es increíble ¿que sobrevivieras a esa cortada y perdida de sangre a tan corta edad?

Sí... ¿es increíble? - _lo decía, Alan algo_ _desconfiado_ -

Bueno, me tengo que hacer unos papeleos para los nuevos modelos de los animatronics para el lunes, ¿así que ala, tu y tus amigos podrían venir el lunes con tus amigos para recibir a los animatronics? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear preguntándole a Alan_ -

Claro, ¿no hay problema? - _le responde, alan a su jefe y se va a donde estaría los demás en la mesa y el señor Fazbear a su oficina, dejando a Vincent en el pasillo_ -

Así que la victima vuelve al lugar donde todo empezó... excelente - _lo decía, Vincent susurrando por lo bajo, sin que supiera que cierta entidad lo escuchara_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras Vincent volvía a vigilar por mediante las cámaras de seguridad a los clientes, Alan tenia una conversación mental con Jack**_ **-**

" _¿Algo de ese tipo, no me agrada para nada?_ " - _lo decía, Alan dudoso a Vincent_ -

" _¿Lo mismo digo?_ " - _lo decía, Jack algo dudoso_ \- " _¿Como rayos supo que perdimos el brazo y una gran cantidad de sangre?_ " - _le pregunta, Jack_ -

" _¿No lo se? pero... algo me dice, ¿que el posible asesino de esos niños desaparecidos sea él?_ " -

" _¿Deberíamos informarle a los demás de esto?_ " - _le pregunta, Jack preocupado_ -

" _Sí, ¿presiento que algo malo? ¿esta a punto de suceder?_ " - _lo decía, Alan mirando su mano derecha, mientras esta temblaba, no por susto o miedo, era terror de saber que Vincent fuera el asesino de esos niños, empleados y de sus padres, mientras apretaba esa mano derecha formando-lo en un puño con rabia e ira_ -

" _¿Se lo que estas pensando? pero créeme alan, ¿no es seguro enfrentarlo solos? debemos avisarles a los demás mientas podamos_ "

" _Sí, ¿tienes razón?_ " - _lo decía, Alan caminando rápidamente hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás pero al pasar por uno de las habitaciones pudo ver a Toy Chica llorando mientras Bombón la animaba junto a puppet y sin que la marioneta se diera cuenta, toy chica miraba que su novio estaba enfrente de la entrada del Prize Corner y sigue su camino, mientras que Bombón sabia lo que había visto su mejor amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar al área de comida (Dinning Área) Alan se sentó en su silla y comió su pizza con los demás. Mientras los demás estaban hablando de una estrategia para intentar de que los animatronics toy no los metieran en un traje animatronico a todos y Alan no podía dejar de pensar de que Vincent le daba muy mala espina. Tras terminar de comer todos sus pizzas se fueron a la casa de los Rodriguez y hay entraron todos a la casa.**_ **-**

Chicos, tengo algo que decirles - _lo decía, Alan serio a los demás_ -

¿Que pasa alan? - _preguntaban, todos al ver que Alan cerro la puerta_ -

Belén, ¿recuerdas el día que el vehículo de nuestros padres exploto? - _le pregunta, Alan a su hermana_ -

¿Como olvidar-lo? - _le responde, Belén a su hermano_ -

Momento alan, ¿a que quieres llegar con esto? - _lo decía, Alex algo confundido_ -

Estoy diciendo, ¿que ya se quien puede ser ese hombre de morado? ¿que tanto los animatronics buscaban venganza contra él? - _lo decía, Alan serio en sus palabras_ -

¿Quien podría ser? - _se preguntaban, todos los presentes_ -

Hoy día, me encontré con vincent, ¿un viejo ex-guardia que trabajo en la pizzeria? y ahora el es el guardia diurno - _lo decía, Alan hacia los demás_ -

¿Y? - _le responden, todos algo sorprendidos_ -

Su sonrisa que tenia, era igual al de ese hombre de morado que nos hiso esto - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su hermana y primo_ -

¿Estas diciendo que vincent, es el hombre morado? ¿que mato a esos niños o empleados que desaparecieron? - _lo decía, Estefania con miedo_ -

Sí, ¿no hay duda de eso? - _lo decía, Alan_ -

Tenemos, ¿que llamar a la policía? - _lo decía, Marcos dirigiéndose al teléfono de la casa_ -

Marcos no, miren chicos, si llaman a la policía ahora mismo, posiblemente se de a la fuga como lo hiso con nosotros - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su hermana_ -

¿Entonces que planeas hacer? - _le pregunta, Alex algo dudoso en lo que estaba escuchando_ -

Un plan para atraparlo y entregarlo a las autoridades para que pague sus crímenes - _lo decía, Alan serio en sus palabras_ -

Esta bien, pero... ¿debemos advertirle a los animatronics también sobre esto? - _lo decía, María con miedo en su rostro_ \- ya que el es el guardia diurno, puede apagar a los animatronics cuando estén en su modo de descanso, ¿sin que ellos supieran lo que pasa a su alrededor?

Es verdad, si lo que dice alan es cierto, los animatronics igual corren peligro, igual que nosotros con vincent como guardia diurno, ya que al cerrar puede modificares sus I.A - _lo decía, Estefania hacia sus amigos_ -

¿Que es I.A? - _pregunta, Arnol algo confundido_ -

Es inteligencia artificial, así si los modifican podrían ser muy peligrosos y nos podrían atacar a nosotros - _lo decía, Estefania hacia los demás_ -

Bueno, descansen y recuerden venir rápidamente a esta casa para que nos vengamos en la camioneta de alex - _lo decía, Marcos mientras caminaban todos a la salida y se despiden de todos y algunos se iban a sus casas o a sus trabajos_ -

 **-** _ **Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Alan, Belén fueron a preparar todo lo necesario para esta noche, mientras que Alex preparaba la cena para comer con sus dos primos.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que se me ocurrió de hace poco con el tiempo que tengo, maldita sea, odio ir al pre-universitario... pero tengo que ir de todas formas si quiero aprender enfermería y veterinaria. Bueno, ignorando eso, a los lectores que habían comentado de que si puppet fuera mujer ellos/as no deben comentar sobre si puppet fuera mujer y ya que también para los que no sepan cuales son las parejas de el fic, se los dejare al terminar esto. Agradezco a "_ _ **BioHazard2015**_ _", "_ _ **Nuvil Angela**_ _", "_ _ **Hikari no kokoro**_ _", "_ _ **almeduwe**_ _", "_ _ **Vitalka Fazbear**_ _", "_ _ **Elias Uzumaki123**_ _", "_ _ **hugotheflower13**_ _", por sus review's en verdad, también a las_ _ **328**_ _visitas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer el fic, muchas gracias a todos y les mando un abrazo sincero de corazón. Ahora como les había prometido el listado de parejas._ **-**

 **-** _ **Los personajes que ya salieron en el fic para que algunos no sabían y futuras parejas:**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Belén x Bonnie** (Samuel)._

 **-** _ **Marcos x Chica** (Charlotte)._

 **-** _ **María x Foxy** (Miguel)._

 **-** _ **Mariana x Freddy** (Franco)._

 **-** _ **Rose x Golden Freddy** (Francisco)._

 **-** _ **Alan x Toy Chica** ()._

 **-** _ **Alex x Mangle** (Roxy o Rox)._

 **-** _ **Angel x Shadow Bonnie** (Natally)._

 **-** _ **Jose x ¿?** (desconocida)._

 **-** _ **Estefania x ¿?** (desconocido)._

 **-** _ **Ray x ¿?** (desconocida)._

 **-** _ **Yuri x ¿?** (desconocida)._

 **-** _ **Arnol x ¿?** (desconocida)._

 **-** _ **Sofia x ¿?** (desconocido)._

 **-** _Descuiden, en la siguiente noche, sabrán las siguientes parejas de mi fic, sean pacientes, dejen sus review's y no olviden dejar el nombre de alguna canción para subirlo al fic, para las noches siguientes para nuestros personajes, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, bye._ **-**


	9. Cuarta noche

**Cuarta noche: nuevas parejas** **.**

 **Advertencia:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon. excepto mis Oc's y la trama._

 **Aviso:** _Puede que este sea el capitulo más largo que haya hecho en este fic donde podrían salir algunos personajes. Tarvez haga lo que nunca había hecho antes responder Review's, pero los contestare al final del capitulo, ahora disfruten de la historia._

 **-** _ **10:00 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado unas horas, Alan y Belén estaban preparando las cosas para irse a trabajar en freddy's fazbear pizza, como guardias nocturnos con su primo y sus amigos. Mientras que Alex preparaba la cena para que comieran los tres**_ _ **.**_ **-**

Belén, alan bajen, ¿que la cena esta lista? - _lo decía, Alex llamando a sus primos desde la cocina_ -

Ya vamos - _le responden, los dos hermanos a su primo, mientras tomaban todas las cosas y se dirigienron bajando las escaleras a la cocina_ -

Bien alan, ¿reparte los platos por favor? - _lo decía, Alex pidiéndoselo a su primo_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Alan mientras tomaba los dos platos de papás cocidas con hamburguesas de vacuno_ -

Mmm... alex se ven deliciosos - _lo decía, Belén deleitándose al ver la excelente comida_ -

Gracias, prima - _lo decía, Alex mientras se sentaba para comer con su plato_ -

Y dime alan, ¿como se llama tu novia? - _le pregunta, Belén a su hermano mayor_ -

¿Por que tienes que preguntarme el nombre de mi novia? - _lo decía, Alan con indiferencia hacia su hermana_ \- y no, ¿no te lo diré, entiéndelo?

Bueno, esta bien... aguafiestas - _lo decía, Belén dando un bocado a su comida_ -

Callate - _le responde, Alan molesto con su hermana_ -

¿Aquí, vamos de nuevo? - _lo decía, Alex viendo como sus primos se pelean como niños pequeños de 8 años_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado un rato, desde que Alan, Belén y Alex habían terminado de cenar y esperar a que llegaran los demás. Había pasado cinco minutos y sintieron el timbre sonar.**_ **-**

Yo voy - _lo decía, Alex que estaba leyendo un libro en el living, mientras se dirigía a la puerta a abrirla_ -

Buenas noches alex - _saludaba, Marcos con todos los demás reunidos detrás de él_ -

Buenas noches, pasen - _lo decía, Alex indicándoles que pasaran, mientras miraba para ambos lados observando que nadien haya seguido a sus amigos, mientras se reunían en el living con los demás_ -

Bien, ¿traen todas las cosas? ¿que necesitaremos, para esta noche? - _lo decía, Belén hacia los demás_ -

Sí, trajimos los pucky's - _lo decía, Marcos y Sofia mostrando los pucky's_ -

Nosotros trajimos dulces, chocolate y papas fritas - _lo decían algunos mostrando las golosinas, en las mochilas y gaseosas_ -

Y nosotros trajimos las sodas y jugos - _lo decía, los últimos mostrando botellas de gaseosas y jugos en las mochilas y bolsos_ -

Bien, tenia guardado los instrumentos en el garaje, así que vamos a subirlas a la camioneta y vamos a prepararnos - _lo decía, Alex al resto de los muchachos y Alan con Belén fueron a por sus cosas en sus cuartos, hasta que belén baja con una jaula con dos conejos_ -

¿Por que traes una jaula con conejos? - _le pregunta, Arnol algo confuso_ -

Estos conejos son mis hijos - _lo decía, Belén molesta, mientras todos miraban al resto por una explicación_ -

Mi hermana, compro esos dos conejos y los trata como si fueran hijos de ella y bonnie - _lo decía, Alan hacia los demás que empezaron a entender_ -

Bien, sera mejor que nos vallemos ahora mismo para llegar a la pizzeria - _lo decía, Alex mientras todos salían hacia el garaje para subirse en el auto y marcharse a la pizzeria_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que nuestros guardias preparaban todo y emprendieron su viaje a la pizzeria. Mientras que en parte y servicios, los viejos animatronics estaban charlando entre ellos.**_ **-**

Es increíble que haya vuelto a ver a mi marcos - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) alegre de haber visto a su novio después de dos largos años sin verse_ -

Chica, ya te pareces colegiala enamorada - _lo decía, Freddy (Franco) aburrido de ver esa_ _expresión_ -

Eso usted mismo dijiste sobre mariana y no nos quejamos - _lo decía, Bonnie (Samuel) defendiendo a su amiga_ -

Ah..., ¿cállate, quieres conejo bust bonny? - _lo decía, Freddy molesto hacia Bonnie_ -

Por favor, chicos, chicos... shh... ¿alguien viene? - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) a los demás y ven una silueta de una animatronica abriendo la puerta_ -

Chica, ¿quiero hablar contigo a solas? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su versión origina_ -

Esta bien - _le responde, Chica (Charlotte) saliendo de partes y servicios y llegan al party room 4 a hablar_ \- bien toy chica, ¿de que querías hablar? - _le pregunta, algo enojada al ver su versión toy_ -

Bueno, ¿te puedo decir algo en secreto? ¿como hermana? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo nerviosa_ -

¿Adelante? - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) cruzada de brazos dudando de su versión toy_ -

Bueno..., ¿no te vayas a molestar? pero, ¿yo y alan somos novios? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada al decirle eso a su versión original_ -

¡¿Como?! - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) agarrando de los hombros de su versión, toy atónita por sus palabras_ \- ¡¿como que tu y alan son novios?! ¡¿cuando paso eso?!

Bueno... eso paso hace dos noches atrás y en la tarde alan apareció en el party room 3 y el con freddy casi se mataban, ¿si no hubiéramos intervenido bombón y yo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica con la mirada baja_ -

Dime que alan esta bien, ¿por que si no, le destruiré ese rostro toy que tiene? - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) molesta con la versión toy de Freddy_ -

Tranquila, el esta bien... pero me preocupa los amigos de mi novio y freddy tiene pensado atraparlos uno por uno si es necesario para meterlo en un traje animatronico - _lo decía, Toy Chica abrazándose a si misma_ \- por favor, intenta que tu o los demás impidan que haga una estupidez - _lo decía, con temor en su voz_ -

Tranquila, ¿los chicos se sorprenderán cuando les cuentes esto? - _lo decía, Chica () hacia su versión toy_ -

No, ninguno debe saber esto, solo lo sabe, ¿bombón y tu nadien más? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su versión original_ -

Esta bien, no se los diré nada a ellos, pero aun así vas a tener que decírselo a los demás tu sola

Eso lo se... pero, ¿me da algo de vergüenza decirle a los demás guardias? ¿que alan es mi novio? - _lo decía, Toy Chica con nerviosismo_ -

Ya tranquila toy chica - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) dándole un abrazo a su versión toy_ \- yo también pase por lo mismo, ¿si eso te consuela un poco?

Gracias... hermana - _lo decía, Toy Chica, correspondiendo el abrazo de su versión original_ -

Bien, ¿creo que es momento de volver a nuestros lugares? - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) al ver que la hora de la oficina_ -

Sí - _le responde, Toy Chica a su versión original y cada una vuelve a donde pertenece_ -

 **-** _ **Así, las dos pollitas volvieron a donde pertenecen, una al (Show State) y la otra a (Parts & Servicies). **_**-**

¿Sucede algo chica? - _pregunta, Freddy (Franco) al ver a Chica entrar a partes y servicios_ -

No, no sucede nada freddy, solo que toy chica, ¿quería un consejo sobre actuación? nada más - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) mintiendo a Freddy_ -

¿No creo que solo te haya pedido eso? - _lo decía, Foxy (Miguel) algo desconfiado por las palabras de su amiga_ -

No, es la verdad, me pedía un consejo para hacer un nuevo show junto a sus amigos toy's, ¿nada más? - _lo decía, Chica (Charlotte) intentando de que no le preguntaran más sobre el tema y sin más los demás estaban suspendidos hasta que empezaran el turno de sus guardias nocturnos_ -

 **-** _ **Así los animatronics se pusieron en modo suspensivo temporal hasta que empezara el turno de los guardias nocturnos**_ **-**

 **-** _ **11:30 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y media, mientras los guardias llegaban a la pizzeria y estacionaron la camioneta para entrar al recinto y se encuentran con el señor Fazbear, que los estaba esperando.**_ **-**

Oh, si son mis guardias nocturnos - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a sus guardias nocturnos_ -

Así es señor fazbear, ¿venimos a trabajar y pasarlo bien entre amigos? - _lo decía, Belén alegre_ -

Bien, eso me alegra ese animo de positivista en mis empleados - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras miraba a sus guardias_ -

Ah, señor fazbear, por que los viejos animatronics no están en funcionamiento? - _lo preguntaba, Marcos hacia el señor Fazbear algo confundido_ -

Ah, si como vera señor dickinson, no tuve tiempo para designarles algunas tareas, debido que estuve muy ocupado con el papeleo - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear_ \- bueno, no les quitare más de su tiempo chicos, asi que aquí tienen las llaves y que tengan una buena noche - _lo decía, entregándole las llaves a los guardias y se sube a su vehículo para irse, perdiéndose a la vista_ -

Bueno, ya lo escucharon, vamos primero a la oficina y luego moveremos a los toy's para poder tocar otra vez - _lo decía, Arnol dirigiendose a la oficina con los demás_ -

Sí - _le respondieron todos y se dirigieron a la oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Al cerrar las puertas de la pizzeria, se dirigieron todos a la oficina para esperar que empezara su turno y empezar a divertirse un rato entre amigos y parejas.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **12:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora desde que todos habían llegado a la oficina para esperar la típica llamada del tipo del teléfono y en unos segundos empezo a sonar la llamada y el contestador automático se activo.**_ **-**

 _¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, ¡Hola, buen trabajo! ¡Te dije que lo lograrías!_

 _Muy bien, así que, uh, sólo para avisarte, uh, ha habido algo de, uh, investigación. Uh, puede que tengamos que cerrar por unos días… no lo sé. Quiero enfatizar aunque eso solamente es una precaución. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment niega cualquier fechoría. Estas cosas suceden a veces. Um… Todo va a quedar resuelto en unos pocos días. Sólo pon un ojo en las cosas y yo te mantendré informado._

 _Uh, así como una nota al margen, sin embargo, no hagas contacto visual con ninguno de los animatrónicos esta noche si es que puedes. Alguien pudo haber manipulado sus sistemas de reconocimiento facial… no estamos seguros. Pero los personajes han estado actuando muy raro, casi agresivos hacia el personal. Interactúan muy bien con los niños, pero cuando encuentran a un adulto, ellos sólo… miran fijamente._

Wow, ¿eso es perturbador? - _lo decía, Sofia imaginándose que los toy's mirara a un adulto_ -

¿Ni yo quiero imaginármelo? - _lo decía, Arnol igualmente_ _perturbado_ -

Ya, cálmense chicos, no es momento para tener miedo - _lo decía, Marcos con María intentando animarlos_ -

 _Uh… De todas formas, aguanta ahí. Todo pasará. ¡Buenas noches!_

 **-** _ **Tras terminar la llamada, todos se miraban dudosos, por ciertos animatronics toy's del escenario (Show State) y le dieron cuerda a la caja para que puppet no saliera de su caja.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **01:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que la llamada del tipo del teléfono había concluido, mientras que los guardias, ya sin perder el tomaron sus cosas y fueron por el pasillo y hay se encontraron con los viejos animatronics mientras salían de (Parts & Servicies).**_ **-**

Buenas noches - _saludaba, Freddy a los guardias y a su novia_ -

Buenas noches - _le respondieron el resto y un abrazo por parte de Mariana_ -

¿A donde van con tanta prisa? - _Pregunta, Bonnie algo curioso_ -

Vamos al escenario a mover los toy's de hay, para colocar los instrumentos - _le responde, Belén a su novio con una sonrisa_ -

Bueno, nosotros iremos al escenario, ¿quieren venir? - _pregunta, Alex a los animatronics_ -

¿Suena bien? - _lo decía, Chica alegre_ -

Bueno, vamos antes a instalar los instrumentos - _lo decía, Marcos caminando con todos hacia el escenario_ -

Ah, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere pizza? - _pregunta, Chica a los demás mientras caminaban hacia el escenario_ -

Bueno - _le responden, todos con una sonrisa_ -

Bien, vamos marcos - _lo decía, Chica llevándose a Marcos a la cocina_ -

Ah..., bonnie, te tengo una sorpresa, así que necesito que me acompañes al party room 2 - _lo decía, Belén tomando de la mano a Bonnie_ -

Esta... esta bien - _lo decía, Bonnie al sentir la suave piel de su novia, mientras se dirigían al Party Room 2_ -

Bueno, si me disculpan a mi, yo tengo que regalar caricias a mi osito cariñosito - _lo decía, Mariana caminando tomando de la mano a Freddy mientras este estaba avergonzado por el apodo de su novia_ -

No me digas osito cariñosito, es vergonzoso - _lo decía, Freddy avergonzado de su apodo, por parte de su novia_ -

Pero, solo yo podre decírtelo y si alguien te lo dice, lo enterrare vivo a 50 metros bajo tierra - _lo decía, Mariana sorprendiendo a todos de que en el fondo, puede ser la peor pesadilla de cualquiera, mientras se dirigían a los baño_ -

Vaya, si que mariana da miedo - _lo decía, Arnol al ver irse la pareja a los baños_ -

Ni que lo digas, pero asi es el amor, ¿no hay limites, ni fronteras? - _lo decía, Yuri volviendo con los demás para mover a los tres animatronics toy's_ -

 **-** _ **Al pasar cinco minutos después, habían dejado a los toy's a donde mismo los habían dejado la noche anterior y fueron a instalar los instrumentos. Mientras que en la cocina con Marcos y Chica.**_ **-**

Es increíble, ¿que volviéramos a cocina juntos otra vez? - _lo decía, Marcos disfrutando de la compañía de su novia a su lado, mientras tomaba un saco de harina_ -

Ni que lo digas, es agradable volver a cocinar contigo - _lo decía, Chica dándole un beso en la mejilla de su novio sorprendiéndolo, mientras este se sonrojaba_ -

Charlotte, ¿no hagas eso? - _lo decía, Marcos sonrojado, haciendo que Chica se riera y sonriera alegre de ver esa expresión de su novio_ -

Ja, ja, perdona marcos, es que no me resistí - _lo decía, Chica riéndose de su novio por su expresión_ \- ¿recuerdas el collar que me diste? - _lo decía, mientras se lo mostraba a su novio_ -

Vaya, si que lo cuidaste muy bien amor - _lo decía, Marcos impresionado de su novia, que el collar aun se conservara intacto_ -

Me asegure de guardarlo en un lugar seguro hasta que volviéramos estar juntos - _lo decía, Chica colocándose el collar mientras que su novia la veía sonriente y alegre_ -

Sí y ¿sabes que más? - _lo decía, Marcos llamando la atención de su novia, mientras pescaba un puñado de harina_ -

¿Que? - _le pregunta, Chica curiosa a su novio_ -

Esto - _lo decía, Marcos lanzando le un puñado de harina en la cara de Chica_ -

Ah, marcos, ¡no es gracioso! - _lo decía, Chica limpiándose con un paño y sin que su novio se diera cuenta, tomo un puñado de harina_ -

Oye, no te quejes, eso yo te lo de... - _lo decía, Marcos pero es interrumpido por un puñado de harina que fue lanzado por parte de Chica_ -

Ja, ¡eso es por engañarme y tirarme harina en la cara! - _lo decía, Chica sonriente al ver a su novio con harina en su cara_ -

Muy bien, ¿con que esas tenemos? - _lo decía, Marcos sonriendo hacia su novia y le lanza un puñado de harina_ -

 **-** _ **Así, Marcos y Chica se lanzaban harina entre ellos mientras que por dentro de ellos, estaban felices de estar disfrutando de una pequeña diverción entre ellos como hace dos años atrás. Mientras que en la (Party Room 2) Belén llevo a Bonnie a mostrarle una sorpresa de su vida.**_ **-**

Bien, bonnie ¿listo? - _lo decía, Belén guiando a su novio que traía una venda en sus ojos_ -

Sí, estoy listo belén - _le responde, Bonnie animado_ -

Bien, ahora puedes sacarte la venda - _lo decía, Belén avisándole a su novio_ -

¿Esta bien? - _le responde, Bonnie a su novia mientras se sacaba la venda_ -

¡Tara! - _lo decía, Belén haciéndose a un lado mostrando a dos conejos muy conocidos para el_ -

Belén... ellos son... son... - _lo decía, Bonnie impresionado de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo_ -

Así es, son nuestros hijos - _lo decía, Belén sonriendole a su novio, mientras el se acercaba a sus dos "hijos"_ -

Vaya que han crecido mucho - _lo decía, Bonnie muy alegre mientras veía a sus dos "hijos" y en sus brazos estaba su "niña especial"_ -

Sí, dos años sin verlos y ya te pones a llorar - _lo decía, Belén con una sonrisa a su novio_ -

Es que... es tan bello que vuelva a verlos - _lo decía, Bonnie sosteniendo en brazos a su "hija" mientras que Belén a su "hijo"_ -

Sabes, ¿te gustaría alimentarlos? ¿ya que ellos creen que tu eres su padre y yo como su madre? - _lo decía, Belén dejando a su "hijo" en la mesa, mientras buscaba algo para alimentarlos_ -

Claro, que me gustaría alimentarlos, ¿a quien no le gustaría alimentar a sus hijos? - _lo decía, Bonnie algo sarcástico de si mismo_ -

Bueno amor, aquí tengo algo para nuestros hijos - _lo decía, Belén sacando de su mochila zanahorias picadas en rodajas y lechuga_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén y Bonnie pasaban el rato dándole de comer a sus "hijos", los demás que estaban instalando los instrumentos musicales, debido que movieron los toy's a una esquina para que no pudieran dañar a nadien, hasta que cierta animatronica, llega colgada en los techos dando unos sustos.**_ **-**

Hola chicos - _lo decía, Mangle desarmada, llegando al área de comida_ -

Mangle, no nos asustes asi - _lo decía, Sofia histérica mientras tenia una mano en el pecho por el susto_ -

Perdona sofia, ¿no quería asustarte? - _lo decía, Mangle con las orejas hacia atrás con tristeza_ -

¿Que no vuelva a ocurrir? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras se iba a sentar un poco alejada de la zorrita animatronica_ -

Hola mangle, ¿creo que te debo armar otra vez? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su novia toda desarmada_ -

Sí..., es que el señor fazbear, como estuvo ocupado con su estúpido papeleo, no le costo al menos que colocaran un cartel que dijiera fuera de servicio - _lo decía, Mangle molesta hacia el señor Fazbear_ -

Ya tranquila, vamos que te voy armar bien - _lo decía, Alex caminando con mangle hacia una mesa apartada de los demás_ -

Gracias alex - _lo decía, Mangle con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, al estar con su novio_ -

Bueno, empecemos de una vez - _lo decía, Alex desarmando-la y empezando a armarla de a poco, mientras los demás los miraban_ -

Vaya, ¿es increíble que a alex no le de miedo a estar cerca de esa animatronica? - _lo decía, Arnol algo confundido y sorprendido_ -

Sí, ¿concuerdo contigo? - _lo decía, Sofia concordando con su amigo_ -

Los estoy escuchando - _lo decía, Alex hacia Arnol y Sofia haciendo que los dos tuvieran un escalofrió sintiendo la mirada de Alex_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los demás estaban instalando los instrumentos, colocando las gaseosas, jugos y la comida en una mesa agrupada al lado derecho del escenario, mientras colocaban las sillas para sentarse para empezar con el espectáculo y la diversión entre ellos. Mientras que Mariana y Freddy en los baños de mujeres.**_ **-**

Ah... mariana, ¿estas segura de esto? - _lo decía, Freddy algo dudoso de su novia_ -

Sí, estoy segura - _le responde, Mariana confiada hacia su novio_ -

Bueno, aquí voy - _lo decía, Freddy hacia Mariana_ -

Mmm... ¿un poquito más arriba? - _le responde, Mariana a su novio_ -

¿Hay? - _le pregunta, Freddy a su novia_ -

No, ¿un poquito más arriba? - _le responde, Mariana a su novio_ -

¿Aquí? - _le pregunta, Freddy a su novia_ -

No..., ¿un poquito más arriba? - _le contesta, Mariana a su novio_ -

¿Que tal hay? - _lo decía, Freddy mientras le daba masaje a su novia en el lugar de los hombros_ -

Uhh... si... ah..., ¿si que sabes dar buenos, ma...masajes freddy...? - _lo decía, Mariana sintiendo menos tención en sus hombros_ -

¿Que tal si te hago esto? - _lo decía, Freddy dándole un poco más de fuerza al masaje a su novia_ -

Uhh... si... justo hay... - _lo decía, Mariana disfrutando del masaje de su novio animatronico_ -

Amor, deberías hablar con tus padres sobre, ¿que no deben hacerte llevar cosas pesadas? - _lo decía, Freddy preocupado por su novia_ -

Descuida freddy, solo fue un piano con la ayuda de mi padre, no pue...de ser tan... malo... - _lo decía, Mariana como sentía la tensión de sus hombros relajarse de los masajes de su novio_ -

Sabes, deberíamos ah..., ¿tu ya sabes? - _lo decía, Freddy sonrojado_ -

¿A que te refieres freddy? - _le pregunta, Mariana arqueando una ceja_ -

Bueno, ¿lo que hacen las parejas...? ah..., ¿tu ya sabes? - _lo decía, Freddy algo nervioso por la palabra_ -

No, no, no freddy entiéndelo, ¿no podemos tener esas clases de cosas entre nosotros? tu eres un animatronic y yo una humana, ¿no podremos dar ese siguiente paso? - _lo decía, Mariana sonrojada a lo que estaba pensando su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿no podemos estar toda nuestra relación, así? - _lo decía, Freddy hacia su novia_ -

Bien, es todo freddy fazbear, te has pasado de la raya - _lo decía, Mariana levantándose y saliendo del baño molesta_ -

Mielesita, no te vayas espera - _lo decía, Freddy preocupado por su relación con su novia_ -

¡No me vengas con tus disculpas fazbear! - _lo decía, Mariana ignorando a las suplicas de Freddy, mientras caminaba llamando las miradas de sus amigos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras Freddy intentaba de que Mariana lo perdonara, sin que los dos se dieran cuenta que pasaron por el (Show State) y el (Dinning Área) llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo de los toy's que estaban escuchando la platica de todos los guardias.**_ **-**

Ahora, ¿que mosca les pico a esos dos? - _lo decía, Arnol al ver a la pareja irse a un lado mientras Freddy intentaba de que lo perdonaran_ -

Lo que se es, no estar en la mira de mariana ¿cuando esta así? - _lo decía, Rose mientras servia en unos vasos gaseosas para los muchachos_ -

¿Como sabes eso? - _pregunta, Sofia algo curiosa hacia Rose_ -

Bueno, ¿cuando supe que? esos dos eran pareja, ¿para nosotros era normal que una relación como ellos? estén así en sus altas y bajas - _lo decía, Rose hacia los dos_ -

Bueno, cambiando el tema, ¿donde se metió angel? - _lo decía, Arnol al no ver a su mejor amigo, en el escenario o ayudando en la mesa con las otras_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy intento por 25° vez en pedirle a Mariana que lo perdonara y que los demás ya estaban calentando para empezar a tocar los instrumentos. Mientras que en el armario de aseo, estaban Angel con Shadow Bonnie besándose debido que ahora son pareja oficial, aprovecharon de estar juntos.**_ **-**

Besas bien - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie separándose del beso con su novio_ -

G...Gracias, ¿tu también, no besas tan mal al ser una animatronica? - _lo decía, Angel sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

Ja, ja, gracias angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie igualmente sonrojada a su novio_ -

Bueno..., dime ¿como eras antes de que te asesinaran? - _le pregunta, Angel curioso a la shadow_ -

La verdad, ¿no estoy segura de hablar, sobre mi vida pasada? ya que no quiero sentirme mal - _le contesta, Shadow Bonnie a su novio_ -

Bueno... si no quieres, ¿no te obligo a que me lo cuentes si te hace sentir mal? ¿solo era curiosidad? - _lo decía, Angel algo molesto consigo mismo de haberle hecho esa pregunta hacia su novia_ -

Pero, ¿si puedo decirte como era yo antes? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie hacia su novio para animarlo_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos así sabre como eras antes? - _lo decía, Angel sentándose en el suelo, mientras Shadow Bonnie se sentaba al lado de él_ -

Bueno, si no mal lo recuerdo, era delgada, tenia el cabello castaño, ojos color jade, llevaba una polera blanca, unos jean azules, zapatillas blancas, era caucásica, era hermosa y bella y usaba lentes - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sonriendo al recordar al menos como era ella antes_ -

Vaya, ¿una chica idea para cualquier hombre cuando estabas viva? - _lo decía, Angel al saber como era antes su novia antes de que fuera asesinada_ -

Sí, en ese tiempo las cosas eran diferentes, mis padres me trataban bien, tenia un hermanito pequeño, ¿que ahora debe estar estudiando o trabajando? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie al recordar eso en su vida anterior_ -

Sí... te comprendo, ¿a mi también me paso algo así con mis padres? - _lo decía, Angel al ver a su novia_ -

¿En serio? - _le pregunta, Shadow Bonnie curiosa_ -

Sí, veras, mis padres al principio eran felices cuando vivía con ellos, pero lo malo era que mi padre era un adicto aportados y un poco alcohólico y por eso mi mamá se divorcio de él y ella trabaja para mantener la casa y que estudie, así que ella trabaja horas extras ¿cuando puede para poder ganar más dinero? - _lo decía, Angel hacia su novia_ -

Oh, lo lamento, ¿no sabia que tu padre fuera esas clases de personas? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie con sus orejas_ _caídas_ -

Nah, ¿no te preocupes por eso? eso fue hace mucho, ahora mi padre debe estar en la cárcel por haber golpeado a alguien o por hacer apuestas ilegales, ¿estoy acostumbrado de saber cosas malas de el? - _lo decía, Angel colocando su mano en el hombro de su novia_ -

Sabes, ¿algo angel? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie apoyándose en el hombro de su novio_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su novia_ -

¿Eres una persona muy amable y muy tierno, cuando te lo propones? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie hacia su novio sorprendiéndolo, mientras se sonrojaba_ -

Ah... Gracias..., natally - _lo decía, Angel en un susurro a su novia, mientras también se apoyaba en ella y disfrutaban el momento juntos_ -

 **-** _ **Así Angel y Shadow Bonnie estaban en el armario de aseo, dejándose llevar por el momento sintiendo sueño y hasta que se quedaron dormidos apoyados entre ellos disfrutando el momento juntos sin interrupciones. Mientras que en (Dinning Área) Foxy estaba siendo dibujado por su novia como es de costumbre para poder mejorar su experiencia en el dibujo como los anteriores que tenia en su casa.**_ **-**

Bien foxy, no te muevas para poder dibujarte perfectamente, ¿como si fuera un dibujo real? - _lo decía, María empezando a dibujar bocetos básicos sobre el cuaderno de dibujo_ -

Ah... sire... - _lo decía, Foxy pero recordó que María no le dijiera sirena_ \- ah... contramaestre esta, segura ¿que no quiere que me mueva? - _lo decía, Foxy al ver a Arnol riéndose mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al pobre de Arnol_ -

Sí, no te muevas, ya que no estoy dibujando con un lápiz grafito, si no estos empezando a dibujar con un bolígrafo para poder dibujar mejor - _lo decía, María enfocando su vista hacia su novio y empezar a dibujar_ -

¿Como cuanto tardaras en terminar en dibujarme? - _Preguntaba, Foxy a su novia_ -

¿Como en unos minutos o horas? dependiendo, ¿que no me distraiga y arruine el dibujo? - _le responde, María sonriendole a su novio_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Foxy mirando a donde estaba, Arnol y como si nada_ _desapareció_ \- " _¿donde, se metió ese grumete?_ " - _lo decía, Foxy mentalmente al ver que no estaba Arnol en los alrededores_ -

Foxy, ¿no te muevas por favor? - _lo decía, María hacia su novio_ -

Esta bien, maría - _lo decía, Foxy estando inmóvil, para que su novia lo dibujara_ -

Bueno, listo ya termine los bocetos básicos para el dibujo, ahora te puedes mover - _lo decía, María a su novio que ahora se podía mover_ -

¿Como quedo? - _lo decía, Foxy acercándose a su novia y ver el dibujo_ -

Ya tranquilo, aquí esta - _lo decía, María entregándole su cuaderno de dibujo a su novio_ -

Wow, maría quedo muy... muy... - _lo decía, Foxy muy impresionado de que su novia lo había dibujado perfectamente sin ningún error al dibujarlo_ -

Anda, dime ¿como quedo? - _lo decía, María mientras guardaba las cosas_ -

Quedo muy hermoso, esto seria un buen tesoro para guardarlo cuando vuelva a los show con mis historias de piratas - _lo decía, Foxy admirando lo hermoso que quedo su retrato en el cuaderno de dibujo de su novia_ -

Bueno, gracias foxy - _lo decía, María sonrojada al escuchar esas palabras a su novio_ -

Pero un verdadero tesoro eres tu - _lo decía, Foxy tomando del mentón de su novia y acercándose al rostro de su novia_ -

Foxy, aquí no... están los demás... - _lo decía, María nerviosa al ver que estaban todos en el área de comidas_ -

¿Eso no importa? - _le responde, Foxy y le da un beso en los labios de su novia, mientras ella correspondía al beso_ -

¿Hay míralos se ven tan lindos? - _lo decía, Sofia al ver a Foxy y María besarse_ -

¿Estas celosa de que no tengas a alguien y ellos si? - _lo decía, Mariana desde lejos burlándose de su amiga_ -

¡No estoy celosa! - _lo decía, Sofia molesta por el comentario de Mariana_ -

¿Como digas? - _le responde, Mariana ignorando eso de su amiga_ -

¿No se como ella puede ser así? - _lo decía, Sofia molesta y cruzada de brazos hacia Mariana_ -

Ya tranquila, ya veras ¿como ella estará de nuevo con freddy y dejara de molestarte? - _lo decía, Rose animando a su amiga_ -

Sí, tienes razón rose y otra cosa, ¿alguien a visto a ray? - _lo decía, Sofia al no ver a su amigo_ -

No, ¿se le debió a ver olvidado algo en la oficina? - _lo decía, Alex mientras termina de armar a Mangle_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos estaban en el (Dinning Area) y (Show State) mientras empezaron a comer las cosas que habían traído. Mientras que en el pasillo de la pizzeria, Ray estaba caminando por el lugar y conciencia, llega a (Prize Corner).**_ **-**

¿Este no es la oficina? - _se preguntaba, Ray para si mismo_ \- ¿creo que debí haberme perdido? - _lo decía, mientras camina y ve una caja grande_ \- me pregunto, ¿que habrá en esa caja? - _se preguntaba, mientras se acercaba a la caja grande y al estar cerca la abre_ -

Wow, ¿una marioneta? vaya, ¿es increíble, que sea una hermosa marioneta? - _lo decía, Ray mientras observaba detalladamente a la marioneta_ \- es una lastima ¿que este lugar se cierre el domingo? - _lo decía, mientras dejaba a la marioneta en su caja y ve unos dibujos de unos niños_ -

Seria una pena, ¿que este lugar donde vengan niños siempre se cerrara? - _lo decía, Ray mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la caja_ \- ¿hmm? ¿ese sonido que hace la caja de música, si que es relajante? - _lo decía, mientras se dejaba llevar por el sonido de la canción sin saber todos, que se le estaba acabando la cuerda_ -

Sí... que es relajante... este sonido... que incluso... me llego a dar... - _lo decía, Ray mientras bosteza debido lo relajante que era la canción_ \- sueño... - _lo decía, mientras se dejaba llevar por la música y se duerme_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Ray escuchaba la caja de música tranquilo en (Prize Corner), Arnol estaba en los pasillo observando los lugares hasta que en una de las paredes se encuentra con una perilla de una puerta que estaba pintada igual que la pared.**_ **-**

Me pregunto, ¿quien es el idiota que pintaría una puerta del mismo color que las paredes? - _se preguntaba, Arnol al ver la puerta e intenta de abrirla_ \- maldición... esta... atascada... ¿creo que tendré que derribara? - _lo decía, mientras intentaba de derribar la puerta_ -

¡Vamos ábrete! - _lo decía, Arnol empujando la puerta y se da cuenta que no sucedía nada_ \- ¿voy a tener que tomar impulso? - _se decía, a si mismo mientras se alejaba un poco de la puerta_ \- 1...2... 3...! - _lo decía, mientras corría hacia la puerta y sin saber logra abrir la puerta y choca con algo_ _metálico_ -

Auch... mi cabeza, ¿si que me dolió...? - _lo decía, Mientras se sobaba la nuca_ \- ¿con que me habré pegado? - _se preguntaba, mientras saca una linterna y la enciende y se lleva el susto de su vida, dando un gran grito que se escucho por toda la pizzeria, llamando la atención de todos_ -

¿Que fue eso? - _se preguntaron algunos que estaban en el área de comida_ -

¿Debió ser Arnol? - _lo decía, Alan al reconocer el grito_ -

Vamos - _lo decía, Alex mientras corría con todos hacia donde vino el grito_ -

¿Arnol? - _lo llama, Alan al ver que no encuentra a su amigo_ -

¿Esto es malo? - _lo decía, Sofia al pensar que le había pasado algo a Arnol_ -

Shh... - _lo decía, Alex deteniendo al grupo, mientras escuchaban pasos apresurados por donde venían los demás_ -

¿Sera algún animatronic? - _preguntaba, Rose algo_ _indecisa_ -

¿No lo creo? - _le responde, Jose a Rose_ -

¿Quien anda hay? - _lo decía, Alex alumbrando al pasillo y ven que era Arnol con polvo en su cuerpo_ -

Hay, ¿quiten esa cosa de la vista? - _lo decía, Arnol deteniéndose en el pasillo, molesto mientras se cubría la vista_ -

Arnol, ¿no nos asustes así? - _lo decía, Sofia molesta hacia su amigo_ -

Perdona, ¿es que me había asustado? ¿cuando me encontré con unos animatronics en una habitación oculta?

¿Una habitación oculta? - _se preguntaron, todos al escuchar bien a lo que dijo su amigo_ -

Sí, vengan los llevare - _lo decía, Arnol guiando a los demás, y sin perder tiempo los siguieron sin saber lo que estaba pasando en el area de comidas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Arnol llevaba al grupo, hacia la habitación secreta, en el (Dinning Area) los toy's al ver que los guardias con los tres animatronics que los acompañaba fueron a ver que pasaba, ellos aprovecharon de moverse.**_ **-**

¿Que crees que haya pasado? - _pregunta, Bombón algo confundida_ -

¿No lo se? - _le responde, Toy Chica a su amiga_ \- solo, ¿espero que no le pase nada a alan? - _lo decía, muy preocupada por su novio_ -

¿Como pueden estar preocupados por esos humanos? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy molesto_ -

Freddy ahora, ¿no empiezas con tus reclamos? - _lo decía, Bombón regañando al oso toy_ -

Y ¿por que la defiendes?, ¿acaso te gusta también alguno de esos humanos? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy serio hacia la coneja toy_ -

No, ¿no me gusta esos humanos? pero, uno de ellos es novio de mi mejor amiga

¿Eso incluyendo a mangle? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sonriendo_ -

¿Que? ¿a que te refieres freddy? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su amigo y lider_ -

¿Que? acaso no vieron, ¿como mangle estaba feliz que ese otro humano que la armara? e incluso estaban platicando mientras la armaba - _lo decía, Toy Freddy cruzado de brazos esperando una respuesta_ -

Sí... pero, no nos intentes cambiar el tema freddy - _lo decía, Bombón molesta del oso toy_ -

¿Yo no les estoy cambiando el tema? solo lo estoy diciendo. ¿lo que yo estaba viendo? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy hacia sus dos amigas_ -

Me da igual lo que pienses freddy, al menos mangle es feliz y no tiene que... - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su amigo oso toy, pero es interrumpida por el_ -

¿No tiene que? ¿estar lamentándose de haber mordido a ese guardia nocturno de hace muchos años atrás? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy dirigiéndose a las dos animatronicas_ -

Freddy, tu bien sabes, ¿que eso fue un accidente de mangle? no fue culpa suya y lo sabes bien, todo fue culpa de ese guardia de morado - _lo decía, Bombón molesta con Toy Freddy_ -

Eso dices pero, ¿como se sintió ella? al saber, ¿que no era ese guardia de morado? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras se dirigía al pasillo_ \- ¿si me buscan, estaré atrapando a los guardias para meterlos en un traje animatronico? - _lo decía, mientras dejaba solas a sus dos amigas_ -

¿Vamos? - _lo decía, Bombón a su amiga_ -

¿A que? - _lo decía, Toy Chica preocupada por su novio_ -

A impedir, ¿que freddy cometa una estupidez? ya viste como se puso tu novio, ¿cuando freddy supo que habían más guardias? - _lo decía, Bombón a su amiga toy_ -

Sí, vamos - _lo decía, Toy Chica desidia en enfrentarse de su amigo si no tiene de otra para proteger a su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Toy Chica y Bombón se dirigieron por el pasillo para impedir que Toy Freddy impidiera que metieran en un traje de animatronico a Alan o a cualquiera que no sea el "hombre morado". Mientras que nuestros guardias habían llegado a una habitación oculta donde los había guiado Arnol.**_ **-**

Wow, arnol sabes, ¿que has encontrado algunos animatronics que están desactivados? - _lo decía, Alex al alumbrar y podían observar a unas dos animatronics una de un gato rosada y una de un conejo dorado_ _deteriora-ble_ -

¿En serio? - _lo preguntaba algo nervioso_ -

Sí, es más ¿por que, no lo llevamos al área de comida para poder encenderlas? y ver ¿como intercaran con nosotros? - _lo decía, Alan acercándose a las animatronicas desactivadas_ -

Alan, ¿crees que es una buena idea? - _lo decía, Alex algo preocupado_ -

Sí, además tenemos a mangle, foxy, freddy, chica que esta en la cocina con marcos, Bonnie con mi hermana en una de las party room - _lo decía, Alan mientras miraba detalladamente si tenían algún circuito desactivado_ -

Esta bien, ¿freddy, foxy y mangle nos podrían ayudar con estos dos animatronics? - _les pregunta, Alex a los tres animatronics_ -

Sí - _le responden, los tres animatronics, mientras se llevaban al animatronic dorado y los demás se llevaban a la gata animatronica y Alex iba a cerrar la puerta oculta, pero decidió dejarla abierta para en caso que dieran las_ _síes_ -

 **-** _ **Así los animatronics y guardias llevaron los dos cuerpos de los animatronics que encontraron en esa habitación hasta llegar al (Dinning Área) mientras los colocaban en el suelo, mientras Alan y Jose examinaban a las dos animatronics sin darse cuenta que los toy's no estaban en la esquina.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿listo jose? - _le pregunta, Alan a su amigo_ -

Sí - _le responde, Jose algo dudoso_ -

Bien a las de tres - _lo decía, mientras se preparaba para encender al animatronic dorado_ -

Bien - _lo decía, mientras se preparaba para encender al animatronic felino_ -

1..., 2..., 3... - _lo decían los dos al mismo tiempo mientras reactivaban a los animatronics y se alejaron un poco de los dos animatronics mientras estos se activaban_ -

¿Hmm? ¿donde estoy? - _preguntaba, una voz femenina proveniente del animatronic felino_ -

Mmm... odio cuando me desconectan y no me enciendan por mucho tiempo - _lo decía, otra voz femenina proveniente del animatronic dorado que estaba deteriorado_ -

¿Ustedes quienes son? - _le pregunta, la felina a los otros animatronics_ -

Yo soy freddy, ellos son foxy y mangle - _lo decía, Freddy mientras los otros dos se ponían delante de los demás por precaución_ \- y ¿ustedes son?

Bueno... no se como me llamo, pero según no mal lo recuerdo, me llaman springtrap, pero prefería spring bonnie - _lo decía, la coneja dorada mientras se mira su cuerpo_ \- pero, ¡que me han hecho! ¡estoy destrozada!

Bueno, yo soy sugar the cat - _lo decía, la felina de color rosada_ -

¿Acaso ustedes antes eran humanas, también? - _les pregunta, Freddy a las dos animatronicas_ -

Sí, lamentablemente si eramos humanas, pero un guardia de morado nos mato y lo único que puedo recordar es ver a una marioneta meterme en el animatronic de sugar

Sí, y a mi al se spring bonnie - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie molesta de saber que fue asesinada por un guardia de morado_ -

Descuiden, nosotros también fuimos victimas de ese guardia morado - _lo decía, Freddy mirando a los dos zorros que estaban preparados por cualquier confusión de ambas animatronicas_ -

Sí, ¿creía que eramos las dos las únicas que habíamos tenido vida propia? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie hacia Freddy_ -

¿Por que hay guardias de morados detrás de ustedes dos? - _pregunta, Sugar al ver a los demás guardias, mientras los miraba ella desconfiada de ellos_ -

Bueno, ellos son nuestros amigos que trabajan aquí y los animatronics toy's intentan meterlos en un traje animatronico - _lo decía, Freddy hacia las dos animatronicas_ -

Oh, ¿creía estar viendo a varios de ese mismo asesino que nos mato? - _lo decía, Sugar al ver a los demás mientras se aseguraban de dejar todo listo para cuando sean las dos_ -

Bueno, ¿al parecer a ustedes dos necesitaran que las arreglen no? - _preguntaba, Mangle a las dos animatronicas_ -

No yo esto bien, pero si a spring bonnie, ¿que necesitara que la arreglen? - _lo decía, al ver a la animatronica dorada_ -

Esta bien, hablare con dos de nuestros amigos que son hábiles para estas cosas, ellos nos arreglaron - _lo decía, Mangle feliz al ver a nuevos animatronics, mientras se acercaba a Alan y a Jose_ \- muchachos, quiero pedirles, ¿que si ustedes dos podrían arreglar a spring bonnie?

Claro mangle, solo dame un tiempo para buscarle algunas refracciones a spring bonnie para poder arreglarla - _lo decía, Jose hacia Mangle_ -

Bien, iremos a partes y servicios a ver si encontramos algunas piezas y partes para arreglarla - _lo decía, Alan a Mangle y ver a su amigo_ -

gracias chicos, ¿son muy buenos amigos? - _lo decía, Mangle agradecida mientras les daba un abrazo y se iba a hablar con Alex_ -

Bien, vamos - _lo decía, Alan dirigiéndose a partes y servicios_ -

esta bien - _le responde, Jose sabiendo que seria una noche larga_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan y Jose iban por el pasillo a (Parts & Servicies) para buscar algunas partes o piezas para cambiárselas a Spring Bonnie. Mientras en (Prize Corner) la caja de música dejo de sonar, dejando salir a Puppet pero se dio cuenta que había un guardia, durmiendo al lado de la caja y solo se le quedo viendo si que era al guardia que debía vengarse de él, pero algo le llamo la atención a este guardia y mejor decidió despertarlo. **_**-**

Oye guardia, ¿despierta? - _lo decía, una voz_ _femenina_ -

Mmm... - _se quejaba Ray, al sentir alguien moverlo un poco_ \- chicos, déjenme dormir un poco, ¿quieren? ¿necesito descansar para poder trabajar como guardia nocturno...? - _lo decía, Ray_ _quejándose_ -

Oye, despierta - _lo decía, la voz femenina moviendo a Ray logran-dolo despertarlo_ -

Mmm... ¿que quieres...? - _lo decía, Ray despertándose por esa voz_ _femenina_ -

Hola... - _lo decía, Puppet saludando a Ray_ -

¡Hay la marioneta! ¿no me digas que...? - _lo decía, Ray al no escuchar el sonido de la caja de_ _música_ -

¿Así que eres el guardia nocturno? - _le pregunta, Puppet mientras miraba detalladamente al guardia_ -

S...Sí, ¿soy uno de los guardias nocturnos? - _lo decía, Ray a algo nervioso al estar enfrente de puppet_ -

Dime, ¿como te llamas? - _lo decía, Puppet con esa sonrisa de su mascara haciendo que cualquiera tuviera miedo, pero a Ray solo le incomodaba_ -

Me llamo ray cooper y ¿tu debes ser marionett o la marioneta? ¿no es así? - _le respondía, Ray a la marioneta_ -

Sí, pero... prefiero que me digan mary o puppet, ¿no me gusta ese nombre de marionett? es un nombre masculino, ¿ya que soy mujer? - _lo decía, Puppet molesta por el nombre_ -

Perdona, ¿no sabia eso? - _le responde, Ray algo sorprendido_ -

Bueno, ¿como según las reglas, debo ponerte en un traje animatronico? pero ciertamente mi amiga toy chica dice que uno de ustedes es el novio de ella - _lo decía, Puppet cruzada de brazos_ -

Osea, ¿que tu también, eres uno de esos niños o empleados desaparecidos? - _le pregunta, Ray sorprendido_ -

Digamos que si, pero todos los animatronics debíamos matar al guardia nocturno - _le responde, Puppet hacia Ray_ -

Ah..., también sabemos, ¿quien podría ser su asesino? - _lo decía, Ray apegado a la pared, mientras ve acercarse el rostro de Puppet_ -

¿Así? ¿como se que no estas mintiendo? - _le pregunta, Puppet a Yuri_ -

S...Sí, es la verdad, nuestro amigo es el que estuvo enfrente de su propio asesino de cada uno de ustedes - _lo decía, Ray nervioso_ -

¿Como se llama nuestro asesino? - _lo decía, Puppet hacia Ray dejando a centímetros de diferencia entre el rostro de el y de ella_ -

¿Perdona? - _lo decía, Ray confundido a la pregunta_ -

El nombre, ¿el nombre de nuestro asesino? - _le pregunta, Puppet de nuevo a Ray_ -

Ah... según lo que nos dijo alan, ¿es un tipo llamado vincent? - _le responde, Ray a la pregunta de Puppet_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que tienes razón? al menos sabemos el nombre de nuestro asesino - _lo decía, Puppet mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza_ \- ¿te asuste?

No, no me asustaste, es solo que me incomoda esa sonrisa de tu cara, ¿es muy siniestra? - _le responde, Ray_ -

Perdona, pero lamentablemente soy así - _lo decía, Puppet hacia Ray_ -

Bueno, si me disculpas... ¿tengo que volver con los demás al área de comida? - _lo decía, Ray hacia Puppet_ -

Ah... espera ray, según también, ¿que me ha contado toy chica, es que toy freddy intenta de atraparlos a ustedes y meterlos en un traje de animatronico? ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Puppet hacia Ray_ -

¿Sí? - _le contesta, Ray con duda_ -

Bien, iré contigo para decírselo a toy freddy - _lo decía, Puppet mientras caminaba con Ray tomándolo de la mano_ _sonrojándose_ -

Ah... puppet, espera - _lo decía, Ray intentando de segarle el ritmo a la marioneta_ -

¿Que sucede? - _lo preguntaba, Puppet deteniéndose y voltear a ver a Ray_ -

¿Es que me tirabas fuerte del brazo? - _lo decía, Ray sobándose el hombro_ -

Perdona, es que... se me olvida que tu eres... - _lo decía, Puppet pero es interrumpida por Ray_ -

Sí, ya lo se, soy de carne y hueso y tu eres un alma en un cuerpo de metal - _lo decía, Ray algo sarcástico mientras caminaba delante de Puppet_ -

Ah, ray en verdad lo lamento, ¿espero que no estés enojado conmigo? - _lo decía, Puppet algo preocupada de haberlo hecho enojar a Ray_ -

Na, no estoy enojado, esto algo molesto ya que... ¿como veras casi me sacas por poco el brazo? - _lo decía, Ray masaje-ando el hombro_ -

¿Deja que te ayude? - _lo decía, Puppet_ -

No, ¿no es necesario, puppet? - _lo decía, Ray_ -

No vengas a negarte ray, déjame ayudarte - _lo decía, Puppet algo resignada a lo que escuchaba por el guardia_ -

No ya te dije, ¿que no es necesario? - _lo decía, Ray intentando sacarse a Puppet de en sima de el_ -

Insisto - _lo decía, Puppet molesta_ -

Estoy bien - _lo decía, Ray demostrando que estaba bien ante Puppet_ -

Ray, déjame ayudarte - _lo decía, Puppet insistiendo_ -

Descuida puppet, ¿puedo solo? - _lo decía, Ray hacia Puppet_ -

¿Yo no lo creo? - _lo decía, Puppet dudosa a las palabras de Ray_ -

¿No necesito tu ayuda? - _lo decía, Ray mientras que intentaba quitar las manos de Puppet_ -

¿Solo déjame ayudarte? - _lo decía, Puppet insistiendo a la terquedad de Ray_ -

Ya te dije, ¿que estoy bien? - _le responde, Ray hacia puppet_ -

Eso es mentira, déjame ayudarte... - _sin querer, Puppet cae con Ray en un lugar donde decía con un letrero: "¡Cuidado! piso resbaladizo" y sin más ella cae en sima de Ray quedando arriba de el_ -

Auch..., esto si que dolió, vez puppet te dije, ¿que estoy bien? - _lo decía, Ray algo adolorido_ -

¿Creo que caí en algo blando? - _lo decía, Puppet al sentir algo blando_ -

Sí... en mi - _le responde, Ray adolorido por la_ _caída_ -

¿Uh? - _lo decía, Puppet al ver que estaba en sima de Ray_ \- hay, perdona ray, ¿creo que fue mi culpa? ¿que mientras intentaba de ayudarte caímos a donde estaba el piso resbaladizo? - _lo decía, Puppet sonrojada_ -

No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente - _lo decía, Yuri algo sonrojado y intentaron pararse y al final en un momento de casi caer otra vez al suelo, sin querer los dos se dieron un beso, sorprendiéndose entre ellos mientras que en sus mejillas se formaban un sonrojo notables a ambos_ -

Ah... perdona, no quería hacerlo... - _lo decía, Ray sonrojado mirando a otro lado_ \- " _Díos mio, mi primer beso y fue con..._ "

Sí, discúlpame a mi también... - _lo decía, Puppet sonrojada mirando a otro lado_ \- " _Oh, dios, mi primer beso en mi vida, es increíble que mi primer beso, fuera con..._ "

" _Puppet/Ray_ " - _se decían, los dos mentalmente, mientras en sus rostros se podía notar unos sonrojos en las mejillas de ambos_ -

Ah... sera mejor, ¿que vayamos al área de comida? - _lo decía, Ray sonrojado saliendo del piso resbaladizo_ -

Sí... tienes razón - _lo decía, Puppet sonrojada hacia Ray, mientras salían del piso resbaladizo_ -

 **-** _ **Los dos se habían alejado del piso resbaladizo y se dirigieron al (Dinning Área) donde estaban los demás. Mientras que en (Parts & Servicies), Alan y Jose buscaban algunas piezas y partes para colocárselo a Spring Bonnie. **_**-**

Oye alan, ¿crees que encontremos piezas para spring bonnie? - _le pregunta, Jose algo dudoso_ -

Sí, almeno le encontraremos, ¿algunas piezas para el cuerpo? o ¿partes para ocultare ese endoesqueleto? - _le responde, Alan a su amigo, mientras buscaba algunas piezas_ -

Mmm... ¿lo dudo mucho? aparte spring bonnie, ¿necesitara una buena limpieza? - _lo decía, mientras vigilaba que no venga ningún animatronic que quiera meterlos en un traje animatronico_ -

Bueno, ¿le pediré a yuri que me ayude a limpiarla? - _lo decía, Alan hacia jose_ -

Sí, tienes razón - _lo decía, Jose vigilando la puerta_ -

Listo podemos irnos, ¿ya encontré las piezas y algunas partes para spring bonnie? - _lo decía, Alan caminando hacia la entrada_ -

Bien vamonos... - _lo decía, Jose pero se detiene al ver un oso animatronico con mejillas pintadas_ -

¿A donde creen que iban guardias? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy entrando a partes y servicios_ -

Ah... hola toy freddy, ah... ¿nosotros nos dirijamos hacia el área de comida? - _lo decía, Jose mientras retrocedían los dos y el entraba_ -

Bien prepárense, ¿por que a ustedes dos seran mis primeras victimas de esta noche? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras sus ojos se volvían negros con unas pupila blanca_ -

Escúchame toy freddy, nosotros no somos sus asesino de morado si eso piensas, ¿si quieres te puedo decir el nombre del tipo? - _lo decía, Alan poniéndose delante de Jose intentando de protegerlo del oso toy_ -

Entonces, dime su... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy pero es interrumpido por dos voces muy conocidas para Toy Freddy y Alan_ -

Freddy, ¿no lo hagas? - _lo decía, Bombón enojada de su amigo_ -

No dejare que dañes a mi novio - _lo decía, Toy Chica sacándose su pico y sus ojos se volvieron negros con unas pupilas blancas_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Jose sorprendido ante esa noticia_ -

¿No me digas? ¿que vienen a protegerlos? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy al ver a sus dos amigas entrar a parte y servicios_ \- ya, díganme quien es nuestro asesino o me verán obligado a meterlos en un traje animatronico los dos - _lo decía, Toy Freddy ya_ _enojándose_ -

Su nombre es vincent, es todo lo que se toy freddy, ¿ahora apártate o te las veras conmigo? - _lo decía, Alan hacia el oso toy muy serio_ -

No me digas - _lo decía, Toy Freddy acercándose y colocando su mano en el hombro izquierdo y se lo aprieta fuertemente, cosa que Alan no sentía dolor alguno hay_ \- ¿pero que rayos?

¿Sorprendido? - _lo decía, Alan dándole un golpe en la cara cosa que golpeo en la nariz haciendo que sonara un sonido de "clank" sorprendiendo a las dos animatronicas_ \- jose, corre y vete al área de comida con los demás ahora - _lo decía, Alan serio hacia su amigo y este corre saliendo de la oficina, mientras pasa por el medio de las dos animatronicas_ -

¿Como es posible que me hayas pegado y no te doliera? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy indignado que lo golpearan en la cara_ -

Digamos que tengo una prótesis en mi brazo, desde mi hombro y todo mi brazo - _lo decía, Alan tomando a Toy Freddy por el cuello_ \- ¿no te sorprende ver que un humano te haya dado un golpe en toda tu vida? - _lo decía, Alan mientras uno de sus orbes azules cambia a uno rojo_ -

Alan, deja a freddy... por favor - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando ahora su novio_ -

Esta bien... ¿como quieras, toy chica? - _le responde, Alan mientras soltaba al oso toy_ \- pero, ¿ni se te ocurra dañas a mis amigos o a mi familia? ¿entendiste? - _lo decía, serio hacia el toy animatronico, mientras este asentía con temor al escuchar eso_ -

Alan... - _lo decía, Toy Chica en un susurro preocupante hacia su novio, cosa que este lo miro algo preocupado por su comportamiento y sale de partes y servicios hacia el área de comida, dejando a los tres animatronics toy_ -

¿Que le sucede a ese tipo? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sorprendido a la fuerza que hacia en su brazo izquierdo_ -

Freddy, si no fuera por chica de haber llamado la atención alan, hubieras terminado con el cuello de tu endoesqueleto roto - _lo decía, Bombón enojada con Toy Freddy, mientras ve que Toy Chica no dejaba de mirar la misma dirección donde se fue su novio_ -

Perdonen chicas, ¿es que como quería vengar por lo que el asesino nos hiso y lo lamento? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy arrepentido de ver a su amiga de ese modo_ -

Freddy espero, ¿que no vuelva a pasar? al menos podrias disculparte con ese guardia que acompañaba a alan y de el al área de comida - _lo decía, Bombón regañando a Toy Freddy_ -

Sí, pero... ¿si no quiere que hable con el? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy algo dudoso_ -

Pues... ¿que toy chica lo intente de convencer de que escuche lo que tienes que decirle? - _lo decía, Bombón molesta y mira a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa_ -

¿Estas segura bombón? - _lo decía, Toy Chica volteando a ver a su amiga_ -

Estoy segura de eso, ¿además es tu novio? y ¿creo que debes aprovechar de estar juntos estas noches con el? - _lo decía, Bombón en un tono coqueta hacia su amiga_ -

Bombón, ¿no digas esas cosas? - _le responde, Toy Chica sonrojada_ -

Bueno, vamos a conocer a los amigos de tu novio - _lo decía, Bombón tomando a Toy Chica del brazo mientras caminaban hacia el área de comida y al escenario_ -

Pero... bombón, ¿no valles tan apresurada...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Chicas... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras veía a sus dos amigas, mientras soltaba un gran suspiro y sin más las sigue detrás_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los Toy's se dirigían al (Dinning Área) y Alan llega a donde estaban todos reunidos, esperándolo a que apareciera.**_ **-**

Alan, ¿estas bien? - _preguntaba, Alex preocupado por su primo_ -

Alex, estoy bien, solo tuvimos un encuentro con toy freddy - _le responde, Alan a su primo_ -

También una cosa, ¿como es eso que tu y toy chica son novios? - _lo decía, Yuri preguntándole a Alan_ -

Ah... bueno, ¿eso fue hace unas dos noches atrás? - _le responde, Alan algo sonrojado a la pregunta de Yuri_ -

Y ¿no nos dijiste eso a belén y a mi? - _le responde, Alex algo molesto con su primo_ -

Ya tranquilos, por lo menos sabemos, ¿que alan tiene novia? y es una versión toy de chica - _lo decía, Rose separando a Alex de Alan con la ayuda de Mangle_ -

Y ¿creen que sean amables? - _pregunta, Sofia algo curiosa_ -

Solo la pollita y ¿creo que el conejo toy?, excepto el oso toy, ¿que casi nos mete a un traje animatronico? - _le responde, Jose a la pregunta de Sofia_ -

Oigan, ¿habrá vuelto ray? - _pregunta, Arnol al ver que no había vuelto Ray ni Angel_ -

No, y oh, ¡dios mio! ¡nos olvidamos la caja de música! - _lo decía, Sofia al ver por la tablet la caja de música sin cuerda y ver que la caja de Puppet abierta_ -

¿Han visto a angel? - _pregunta, Arnol hacia los demás_ -

No - _le responden todos_ -

Iré a buscarlo - _lo decía, Arnol decidido a buscar a su mejor amigo_ -

¿Yo te acompaño? - _lo decía, Sugar acompañando a Arnol_ -

Ok - _lo decía, Arnol mientras camina con la felina animatronica lado de el_ -

¿Hacen bonita pareja? - _susurraba, Sofia al ver a Arnol caminando con Sugar al lado de el_ -

¿En eso, tienes razón? - _le responde, Rose al ver como la animatronica felina y Arnol se alejaban por ese pasillo oscuro_ -

Bueno, ah... spring bonnie, ¿lista para ser arreglada?

Claro - _le responde, la coneja animatronica dorada, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, mientras Alan le cambiaba algunas piezas viejas y partes gastadas_ -

Vaya, ¿es increíble que tu fueras una animatronic así tan gastada? - _lo decía, Yuri mientras observaba que en las partes sacadas de Spring Bonnie están con musgo y un olor a putrefacción pero algo le llamaba la atención de Yuri a la animatronica y era, ¿Quien era? ¿como murió ella?_ -

Bueno, gracias... ah... - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie algo dudosa de no saber el nombre del guardia que estaba observando las partes gastadas_ -

Yuri, yuri smith - _lo decía, Yuri hacia la animatronica_ -

Bueno, gracias yuri - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie sonrojada, mientras veía de reojo a Yuri_ -

Bien, estas lista spring bonnie, ahora podrás estar mejor, pero cuando toquen las seis, necesitare que tu y sugar vuelvan a esa habitación para, ¿que el señor fazbear me mande a repararlas? - _lo decía, Alan mirando su trabajo hecho, mientras se limpia las manos con un pañuelo_ -

Gracias, alan - _le responde, Spring Bonnie con una sonrisa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Arnol y Sugar caminaban por el pasillo, se encuentras con Ray acompañado con Puppet, mientras los dos miran sorprendidos a Arnol acompañado de una animatronica felina.**_ **-**

Ray, ¿donde estabas? ¿nos tenias preocupados a todos? - _lo decía, Arnol viendo que estaba sano y salvo_ -

Sí, ¿es que...? me había quedado dormido en donde estaba puppet y bueno, ¿ella me despertó? - _lo decía, Ray hacia la compañera que lo acompañaba_ -

Hola - _saludaba, Puppet a Arnol_ -

Hola, puppet - _le responde, Arnol el saludo_ -

Al parecer encontraste una habitación secreta, ¿donde según creo que habían dos animatronics no es así? - _lo decía, Puppet al ver a la felina animatronica_ -

Sí... - _lo decía, Arnol algo asustado por la animatronica_ -

¡Tu! ¡tu eres la marioneta que nos devolvió la vida a mi y a spring bonnie! - _lo decía, Sugar señalando a la animatronica_ -

Sí, al parecer tu eres sugar y la spring bonnie, ¿que aun debe seguir en esa habitación? - _lo decía, Puppet al ver solo la felina animatronica_ -

Bueno, a ella la están arreglando, ya que sus partes que cubrían su endoesqueleto están gastadas - _le responde, Sugar hacia Puppet_ -

Bueno, ¿nosotros nos vamos a el área de comida? - _lo decía, Ray mientras se escuchaban unos ronquidos_ -

¿Eso que fue? - _lo pregunta, Arnol al escuchar ese ruido_ -

¿Creo que provienen del armario de aseo? - _lo decía, Sugar mientras se acercaba a la puerta del armario_ -

 **-** _ **Al abrir la puerta, las dos animatronicas y los dos guardias se sorprenden al ver a Angel durmiendo al lado de la Shadow Bonnie tomados de las manos.**_ **-**

Vaya, aquí me se puede oler romance - _lo decía, Arnol mientras le tomaba una foto de su mejor amigo y de la coneja negra animatronica_ -

Vaya, ¿no sabia que shadow bonnie y angel fueran pareja? - _lo decía, Puppet al ver a esos dos durmiendo tranquilamente_ -

Se ven tan lindos los dos - _lo decía, Sugar maravillada como estaba la pareja dormida_ -

Ya, vasta de cursilerias... - _lo decía, Arnol acercándose a su mejor amigo_ \- oye bro, ¿vamos despierta? - _lo decía, mientras le empezaba a picar con su dedo a Angel_ -

Bro..., déjame dormir, ¿cinco minutos más? - _lo decía, Angel medio dormido sin darse cuenta que abrazo a la Shadow_ -

Bro, ¿recuerda que no estas en casa? ¿estamos en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Arnol con una sonrisa divertida_ -

Mmm... arnol, ¿tu si que sabes arruinar un bonito sueño que tenia...? - _lo decía, Angel somnoliento, mientras ve que Arnol estaba sonriendo-lo_ _picarona-mente_ \- ¿que?

¿Desde cuando abrazas dormido a shadow bonnie? - _lo decía, Arnol con una sonrisa hacia Angel_ -

Ah... - _lo decía, Angel al verse que estaba abrazando a Shadow Bonnie_ \- ¿esto no es lo que párese?

Mmm... ¿no es lo que párese, que? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie despertando y ve que estaba abrazada por Angel y eso la sonrojo muchisimo_ \- ah..., angel, ¿por que..., me estas abrazando? - _lo decía, nerviosa y sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

Ah... perdona amor... - _lo decía, Angel hacia la Shadow, pero el se dio cuenta de algo, que no debió decir_ -

¿Acaso tu y ella son novios? - _lo decía, Arnol sorprendido de lo que escucho_ -

Ah... ¿si? - _lo decía, Angel nervioso a su amigo_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ahora si podre molestarte bro, asi que prepárate para serte sufrir - _lo decía, Arnol mientras se ideaba como molestarlo_ -

Ah, ¿arnol no seas malo con el? - _lo decía, Sugar con una sonrisa al guardia_ -

Ah..., ¿quien es ella? - _preguntaba, Angel a su mejor amigo_ -

Perdona, angel ella es sugar - _señala a la felina animatronica_ \- sugar mi mejor amigo y bro, angel - _señalaba a Angel que estaba al lado de la shadow_ -

Hola, espero, ¿que podamos ser amigos? - _lo decía, Sugar sonriendole a Angel_ -

Claro - _le responde, Angel sorprendido de que la felina animatronica fuera tan amable_ -

Bueno, sera mejor ¿que ahora nos vayamos al área de comida? - _lo decía, Ray hacia los tres animatronics y a sus dos amigos_ -

Es verdad, ¿vamos? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras que Angel se levantaba con la Shadow Bonnie del suelo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras caminar hacia el (Dinning Área), los demás se sorprendieron ver a Angel tomado de las manos con la Shadow Bonnie y también ver a Ray acompañado de Puppet. sorprendiendo a todos.**_ **-**

Ya llegamos - _lo decía, Arnol acercándose al área de comida_ -

¿Donde diablos estaban? - _preguntaba, Sofia molesta hacia Angel y Ray_ -

Perdona sofia, ¿es que yo me había quedado dormido en prize corner? - _lo decía, Ray rascándose la nuca nervioso_ -

Y yo... ah... dormía en el armario de aseo - _lo decía, Angel nervioso_ -

Sí, con shadow bonnie - _lo decía, Arnol cruzado de brazos_ -

¡Arnol! - _lo decía, Angel y Shadow Bonnie_ _regañándolo_ -

¿Que? ¿es la verdad? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras la pareja lo miraba con enojo_ \- esta bien... no diré nada malo de ustedes dos - _lo decía, molesto hacia su amigo y de la novia de su amigo_ -

¿Acaso hubo algo entre ustedes dos? - _pregunta, Rose algo dudosa del comportamiento de Angel y la Shadow_ -

Ah... bueno... podríamos decir, ¿que...? ¿somos novios? - _lo decía, Angel sonrojado, igual que la Shadow Bonnie_ -

Eso explica muchas cosas - _lo decía, Arnol burlándose de su mejor amigo_ -

¡Ya cállate! ¡¿cuando tu tengas una novia?! ¡me las pagaras! - _lo decía, Angel molesto hacia Arnol_ -

 **-** _ **Angel y Arnol se peleaban como buenos hermanos, Por el pasillo había llegado Bonnie con Belén y en sus brazos traían a sus dos "hijos" y en eso les llamo la atención a Spring Bonnie y a Shadow Bonnie que se habían acercado a la pareja.**_ **-**

Mírenlos, son tan adorables - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie miran a los conejos en los brazos de Belén y de Bonnie_ -

Vaya, ¿si que son hermosos? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie sorprendida de ver a unos conejos de verdad_ -

¿Como se llaman? - _pregunta, Shadow a la pareja_ -

Bueno, esta lindura se llama gray - _lo decía, Belén señalando al conejo que estaba en sus brazos_ \- y ella la que esta en los brazos de bonnie, se llama lux - _señala a la coneja negra en brazos de Bonnie_ -

Osea, podemos decir, ¿que somos sus tías? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie alegre de ver a los "hijos" de Bonnie y Belén_ -

Spring, ¿no digas locuras? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie molesta hacia la coneja dorada_ -

¿Que? es la verdad shadow bonnie, si bonnie es el padre de estas costas, nosotras seriamos como las tías de estos conejos - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie alegre_ -

¿No se como? pero, al parecer tienes razón, ¿ya que seriamos parientes en respectiva? - _lo decía, la Shadow Bonnie hacia la coneja dorada, debido que son conejos animatronicos_ -

Eso seria verdad, ¿ya que debemos disfrutar de estar con nuestros sobrinos? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie al ver a los dos conejos que no los dejaba de mirar con curiosidad_ -

Bueno, basta de hablar y tengan cuidado con nuestros hijos - _lo decía, Belén pasando-le el conejo blanco a la Shadow, mientras ella la miraba con duda al conejo blanco_ -

Bien te encargo a mi hermosa niña - _lo decía, Bonnie entregándole a la coneja negra, a la coneja dorada_ \- pero si le pasa algo a los dos, los haré añicos para que a ustedes dos la desechen - _lo decía, Bonnie serio ante esa responsabilidad que les da a Spring y Shadow Bonnie_ -

Sí... - _le responden las dos conejas animatronicas con nerviosismo_ -

Me parece muy bien que hayan captado el mensaje, ahora... ¿belén vamos a comer?

Claro amor - _lo decía, Belén caminando con su novio, mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de su novio_ -

¿Se nota que son tal y para cual? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie sorprendida y a la vez aterrada de lo que podía pasarles a ellas si algo les pasaba a sus "sobrinos"_ -

¿Concuerdo contigo spring? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie apoyando la idea de la coneja animatronica_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos estaban comiendo, Spring y Shadow Bonnie estaban jugando con sus "sobrinos" hasta que todos ven que se acercaban los tres toy's.**_ **-**

H...Hola... - _lo decían, los tres toy nerviosos por las miradas amenazantes que daban los otros animatronics hacia cierto oso toy que estaba muy nervioso_ -

Ah... ¿venia a hablar para disculparme por mi comportamiento? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy algo culpable hacia Alan y Jose_ \- lamento mucho por intentarlos meterlos a un traje animatronico y quería pedirles perdón, ya que, ¿quería vengarme de ese hombre morado, pero al parecer me deje llevar?

Esta bien toy freddy, yo te perdono - _lo decía, Jose acercándose al oso toy y todos miraron a Alan esperando a que le respondiera al toy_ -

Esta bien... acepto tu disculpa, pero si veo que intentas dañar a mis amigos y mi familia me veré obligado a hacerte chatarra para que te desechen, ¿esta claro? - _lo decía, Alan serio hacia el oso toy_ -

Sí - _le responde, Toy Freddy algo nervioso a las palabras de Alan_ -

Ya, ya, ya, ¿al menos freddy se disculpo contigo? - _lo decía, Bombón hacia los dos interponiéndose entre ambos_ -

Bueno, sera mejor que... - _lo decía, Alex pero es interrumpido por dos voces muy conocidas_ -

¡Las pizzas estaba listas! - _lo decía, Marcos y Chica saliendo de la cocina con dos pizzas de cada uno en sus manos de la pareja_ -

Esto sera una noche muy larga y divertida - _lo decía, Belén al ver a Marcos y Chica dejar las pizzas en la mesa_ -

Bueno, es momento de comer y disfrutar de las compañías - _lo decía, Alex hacia todos y los animatronics_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaron en compañía entre los guardias y animatronics para conocerse y pasar el rato entre ellos. Claro que incluso las parejas enamoradas debían tener un momento de estar juntos.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **02:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora, desde que todos estaban reuniéndose con sillas cerca del (Show State) para empezar a cantar en el centro del (Dinning Área), ya que Marcos y Chica estaban un poco alejados de los demás mientras estaban abrazados. y los demás estaban sentándose en las sillas.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿quien cantara una canción? - _pregunta, Sofia a los demás_ -

Ah..., ¿que cante yuri? - _lo decía, Arnol mirando a su amigo_ -

Bueno, esta bien, cantare, pero, ¿no se quejen ya que llevo mucho sin cantar? - _respondía, Yuri molesto_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra_ " _ **Maroon 5 - Sugar**_ ").

 _I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down_

 _I need your loving, loving_

 _I need it now_

 _When I'm without you_

 _I'm something weak_

 _You got me begging, begging_

 _I'm on my knees_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Ooh baby, cause a bullet don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste._

 _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me_

 _Oh right here, cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little a sweetness in my life._

 _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me._

 _My broken pieces_

 _You put them up_

 _Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

 _Come get me some_

 _When I'm without ya_

 _So insecure_

 _You are the one thing, one thing_

 _I'm never full_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away_

 _Ooh baby, cause a bullet don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste._

 _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me_

 _Oh right here, cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little a sweetness in my life._

 _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me._

 _Yeah_

 _I want that red velvet_

 _I want that sugar sweet_

 _Don't let nobody touch it_

 _Unless that somebody is me_

 _I gotta be a man_

 _There ain't no other way_

 _Cause girl you're hotter than southern california bae_

 _I don't wanna play no games_

 _I don't gotta be afraid_

 _Don't give all that shy sh-t_

 _No make up on_

 _That's my._

 _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me_

 _Oh right here, cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little a sweetness in my life_

 _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me._

 _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me_

 _Oh right here, cause I need_

 _Little love and little sympathy_

 _Yeah you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little a sweetness in my life_

 _Sugar_

 _Yes please_

 _Won't you come and put it on on me._

 **-** _ **Tras haber cantado, Yuri sorprendio a todos por la forma que había cantado, mientras bajaba del escenario.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿a quien le toca cantar? - _pregunta, Yuri hacia sus amigos_ -

Es mi turno de cantar - _lo decía, Sofia subiendo al escenario y tomando el_ _micrófono_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra_ " _ **Tokio Hotel - MonSoon**_ ").

 _I'm staring at a broken door,_

 _There's nothing left here anymore._

 _My room is cold,_

 _It's making me insane._

 _I've been waiting here so long,_

 _Another moment seems to 've come,_

 _I see the dark clouds coming up again._

 _Running through the monsoon,_

 _Beyond the world,_

 _To the end of time,_

 _Where the rain won't hurt._

 _Fighting the storm,_

 _Into the blue,_

 _And when I loose myself I think of you,_

 _Together we'll be running somewhere new…_

 _Through the monsoon._

 _Just me and you._

 _A half moon's fading from my sight,_

 _I see your vision in its light._

 _But now it's gone and left me so alone ._

 _I know I have to find you now,_

 _Can hear your name, I don't know how._

 _Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

 _Running through the monsoon,_

 _Beyond the world,_

 _To the end of time,_

 _Where the rain won't hurt._

 _Fighting the storm,_

 _Into the blue,_

 _And when I loose myself I think of you,_

 _Together we'll be running somewhere new…_

 _And nothing can hold me back from you._

 _Through the monsoon._

 _Hey! MUSIC Hey!_

 _I'm fighting all this power,_

 _Coming in my way_

 _Let it sail me straight to you,_

 _I'll be running night and day._

 _I'll be with you soon…_

 _Just me and you._

 _We'll be there soon…_

 _So soon._

 _Running through the monsoon,_

 _Beyond the world,_

 _To the end of time,_

 _Where the rain won't hurt._

 _Fighting the storm,_

 _Into the blue,_

 _And when I loose myself I think of you,_

 _Together we'll be running somewhere new…_

 _And nothing can hold me back from you._

 _Through the monsoon._

 _Through the monsoon._

 _Just me and you._

 _Through the monsoon._

 _Just me and you._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de cantar, Sofia había sorprendido a algunos por la forma que cantaba, sorprendiendo incluso a los animatronics.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿quien sigue? - _pregunta, Sofia a sus amigos_ -

Me toca a mi, ¿quiero ver si cierto oso dorado decidirá aparecer? - _lo decía, Rose levantándose de su asiento y dirigirse al escenario_ -

Adelante, intenta de invocar a golden freddy - _lo decía, Belén apoyando a Rose_ -

Gracias, belén - _lo decía, Rose mientras le hacia una seña a los que esperaban que iniciaran con algún tema conocido para ella_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra_ " _ **Paramore - CrushCrushCrush**_ ").

 _I got a lot to say to you,_

 _Yeah, I got a lot to say,_

 _I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

 _Keepin' `em here and it makes no sense at all._

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _You little spies_

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _You little spies._

 _Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush._

 _(_ _ **¡Two, Three, Four!**_ _)_

 _Nothing compares to_

 _A quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one, two_

 _I was just counting on_

 _That never happened_

 _I guess I'm dreamin' again_

 _Let's be more than this._

 _If you wanna play it like a game_

 _Well, come on, come on, lets play_

 _Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

 _Than have to forget you for one whole minute._

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _You little spies_

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _You little spies._

 _Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush._

 _(_ _ **¡Two, Three, Four!**_ _)_

 _Nothing compares to_

 _A quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one, two_

 _I was just counting on_

 _That never happened_

 _I guess I'm dreamin' again_

 _Let's be more than this now._

 _Rock and roll, baby_

 _Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

 _I need somethin' to sing about_

 _Rock and roll, hey_

 _Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

 _I need somethin' to sing about_

 _Rock and roll, hey_

 _Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

 _Gimme somethin' to sing about ._

 _Nothing compares to_

 _A quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one, two_

 _I was just counting on_

 _That never happened_

 _I guess I'm dreamin' again_

 _Let's be more than this._

 _Nooo..._

 _Nothing compares to_

 _A quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one, two_

 _I was just counting on_

 _That never happened_

 _I guess I'm dreamin' again_

 _Let's be more than_

 _More than this oh oooohhhhh_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooh._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de cantar Rose, todos se sorprendieron que ella cantaba muy bien y desde (Parts & Servicies) Golden Freddy reconoció la voz de su novia y se tele-transporto al (Dinning Área) y hay Rose y Golden se miraron entre ellos. mientras Rose sonreía mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás al ver a su novio. **_**-**

Hola, golden - _saludaba, Rose con una sonrisa hacia su novio_ -

Rose... yo... ah... lamento no poder haberme aparecido y no quería aparecer así, ¿como estoy ahora? - _lo decía, Golden hacia su novia_ -

Ya, tranquilo golden - _lo decía, Rose abrazando a su novio_ \- te entiendo, pero me alegra ¿que decidieras aparecer? - _lo decía, mientras era abrazada por su novio_ -

Me alegra saber, ¿que estuviste esperándome? - _lo decía, Golden abrazando a su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿quien sigue para cantar? - _preguntaba, Rose a sus amigos y mirando a los animatronics_ -

Si me permiten... ¿podría cantar yo al escenario? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendiendo a su novia y a los demás_ -

¿No hay problema? - _lo decía, Alex mientras era abrazado por Mangle_ -

 **-** _ **Así, Golden se sube al escenario para cantar y al ver esas miradas se tranquilizo y se aclaro la garganta para cantar.**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra_ " _ **MandoPony - Just Gold**_ ").

 _You are the main attraction_

 _Your story must be told_

 _You are a chain reaction_

 _That never gets old_

 _Some bots get satisfaction_

 _Breaking the mold_

 _Some bots are just distractions_

 _Some bots are just gold._

 _I'm not the bad guy_

 _I'm just a bit surprising_

 _It's not worth losing sleep_

 _It's not worth analyzing._

 _There was a time, not_

 _So long ago at all_

 _I was just like you_

 _Can you hear my call?._

 _Now I'm popping in over here, over there_

 _I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware_

 _In the beginning I kept a keen eye_

 _on the state of affairs with the new guy._

 _Now I got a new gig, Lemme know if ya dig,_

 _Ain't goin' home so I better go big_

 _Just gotta glance at Cam 2B_

 _Then you get a little surprise..._

 _IT'S ME._

 _You may say that I'm breaking your mind_

 _In my opinion, you're much too kind..._

 _You are the main attraction_

 _Your story must be told_

 _You are a chain reaction_

 _That never gets old_

 _Some bots get satisfaction_

 _Breaking the mold_

 _Some bots are just distractions_

 _Some bots are just gold._

 _You did a good job_

 _Watching those little screens_

 _It warms my servos and circuits_

 _To hear some fresh screams._

 _But don't get me wrong!_

 _You were very brave_

 _When faced with friendly singing_

 _Animals, you never caved._

 _I'm finished training_

 _Done explaining_

 _No more facts are left remaining_

 _Now you know the gist of it_

 _You're a perfect fit!_

 _I don't wanna hear no more complaining!._

 _I'm passing down this golden opportunity_

 _Eternal scrap-yard immunity_

 _Take it with pride,_

 _And enjoy the ride_

 _You'll forever be a part of this community._

 _You may say that it's all in your mind,_

 _But in the end, I think that you will find..._

 _You are the main attraction_

 _Your story must be told_

 _You are a chain reaction_

 _That never gets old_

 _Some bots get satisfaction_

 _Breaking the mold_

 _Some bots are just distractions_

 _Some bots are just gold._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de cantar, Golden ve que todos estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera cantado de esa forma, incluso Rose estaba maravillada en ver cantar a su novio por primera vez.**_ **-**

Ah... ¿les gusto? - _preguntaba, Golden algo dudoso_ -

Claro, ¿fue sorprendente? - _lo decía, Rose algo sorprendida de como había cantado su novio_ -

Estuvo excelente golden - _lo decía, Alex mientras le hacia una señal de aprobación_ -

Nah, ¿no estuvo nada mal? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras aun jugaba black jack con Sugar_ \- 21

No, ¿por que estoy perdiendo? - _lo decía, Sugar molesta al ver que en las 10 partidas había perdido_ -

Simple, tienes 23, te pasaste del 21 - _lo decía, Arnol tomando las cartas y_ _barajando-las_ -

¿Quiero otra partida? - _lo decía, Sugar hacia Arnol_ -

Esta bien, pero, si pierdes es tu culpa no la mía - _lo decía, Arnol hacia la felina animatronica_ -

No puedo perder, ahora soy una maquina - _lo decía, Sugar mientras miraba sus cartas y tenia 10 con un "As" o "10" ganaria_ -

Bueno, ¿quien es el siguiente en cantar? - _preguntaba, Freddy hacia los demás animatronics y guardias_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que es mi turno de cantar? - _lo decía, Belén levantándose y subiendo al escenario_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra_ " _ **Platinum Mix - A Stranger I Remain**_ ").

 _I've come here from nowhere_

 _Across the unforgiving sea_

 _Drifting further and further_

 _It's all becoming clear to me._

 _But violent winds are upon us and I can't sleep_

 _Internal temperatures rising_

 _And all the voices won't recede._

 _I've finally found what I was looking for_

 _A place where I can be without remorse_

 _Because I am a stranger who has found_

 _An even stranger war_

 _I've finally found what I was looking for._

 _Here I come._

 _La chaleur me dérange_

 _Mais c'est le grincement du bateau qui m'a réveillé._

 _I sharpen the knife_

 _And look down upon the bay_

 _For all of my life_

 _A stranger I remain_

 _A stranger I remain_

 _A stranger I remain._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de cantar, Belén había sorprendido con la canción que había cantado a todos y Bonnie maravillado por la voz de su novia.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿quien es el siguiente? - _pregunta, Belén algo animada de haber cantado una canción_ -

¿Arnol te toca? - _lo decía, Angel al ver a su amigo_ -

Nah, yo paso, no me gusta cantar - _respondía, Arnol intentando de ver como Sugar haría su jugada en el black jack_ -

21... ¡si! ¡21! ¡gane! ¡en tu cara arnol! y tu solo obtuviste 20 en tus cartas! - _lo decía, Sugar animada de haber ganado su primera partida_ -

Bravo sugar, te felicito por tu primera partida ganara - _lo decía, Arnol hacia la felina animatronica_ -

¿Al parecer arnol y sugar se llevan muy bien? - _susurraba, Chica a su novio al ver a esos dos tan confiados de haberse conocido de hace unos momentos_ -

Sí, es más, ¿harían los dos una bonita pareja? - _le responde, Marcos susurrando a su novia_ -

¿En eso tienes mucha razón? - _lo decía, Chica asintiendo a su novio, mientras miraba a esos dos que estaban ahora viendo vídeos por el celular_ -

Bueno, ah... ¿creo saber que otra canción se me ocurrió al verlos? - _lo decía, Belén mirando a los tres que estaban en los instrumentos detrás de ella_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra_ " _ **The Living Tombstone - It's Been So Long**_ ").

 _I dunno what I was thinking,_

 _Leaving my child behind,_

 _Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind._

 _With all this anger, guilt and sadness,_

 _Coming to haunt me forever,_

 _I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,_

 _Is this revenge I am seeking,_

 _Or seeking someone to avange me_

 _Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free._

 _Maybe I should chase and find_

 _before they'll try to stop it_

 _It won't be long before I'll become a puppet._

 _It's been so long,_

 _Since I last have seen my son_

 _lost to this monster_

 _to the man behind the slaughter._

 _Since you've been gone_

 _I've been singing this stupid song_

 _So I could ponder_

 _The sanity of your mother._

 _I wish I lived in the present_

 _With the gift of my past mistakes_

 _But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes._

 _Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,_

 _is all I remember_

 _Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper._

 _Justification is killing me_

 _But killing isn't justified_

 _What happened to my son, I'm terrified._

 _It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,_

 _I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there._

 _It's been so long,_

 _Since I last have seen my son_

 _lost to this monster_

 _to the man behind the slaughter._

 _Since you've been gone_

 _I've been singing this stupid song_

 _So I could ponder_

 _The sanity of your mother._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de cantar, todos los animatronics se sorprendieron al escuchar la canción que había cantado Belén.**_ **-**

¿Donde aprendiste esa canción? - _lo pregunta, Bonnie sorprendido de haber escuchado esa canción_ -

Bueno... ah... ¿la verdad es que...? - _lo decía, Belén algo dudosa en como explicarle a su novio y amigos animatronics sobre esa canción_ -

Ah... ¿Arnol? - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su amigo_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Arnol mirando a su mejor amigo_ -

Podrías decirles, ¿donde ella aprendió esa canción? - _lo decía, Angel a su mejor amigo_ -

Claro, miren chicos, la verdad es que hay unos juegos basados en ustedes y en un punto de vista respectivo de los guardias que trabajaron aquí - _lo decía, Arnol hacia los animatronics que lo miraban curioso a lo que les estaba explicando_ -

¿Como sabes eso arnol? - _preguntaba, Sugar curiosa a su amigo_ -

Bueno, estoy metido un buen rato en internet y por casualidad hay juegos, vídeos, teorías y esas cursilerias que hacen las personas sobre ustedes y de esta pizzeria - _le responde, Arnol a la pregunta de Sugar mientras buscaba nuevos componentes para sus bombas caseras_ \- uh... ¿justo un material para poder hacer una bomba de humo muy oscura y no puedas ver bien?

Bueno, ¿quería saber otra cosa más? - _le pregunta, Sugar llamando la atención de Arnol_ -

¿Adelante? - _lo decía, Arnol mirando a la felina animatronica_ -

¿Por que no tienes novia? - _le pregunta, Sugar curiosa a su amigo_ -

¿Por que, no es mi estilo estar con alguien? si fuera a estar con una chica eso seria, ¿cuando el infierno se congele - _lo decía, Arnol comprando en linea los materiales para hacerse nuevas bombas de humos_ -

Uh... y si te pidiera, ¿que fueras mi novio? - _lo decía, Sugar algo sonrojada y nerviosa al ver a Arnol_ -

" _Mmm... ¿una animatronica como novia? ¿no estoy tan loco para pasar esa linea? o ¿si?_ " - _lo decía, Arnol pensando para si mismo, mientras que Sugar esperaba una respuesta de él_ \- Nah, ¿esta bien si es lo que quieres? - _lo decía, Arnol importándole nada al tener una relación con una animatronica, si su mejor amigo y "hermano" puede tener una relación con una animatronica posesionada por un alma de alguien que murió en el año 1987 o mucho antes, seria raro para algunos, pero para Arnol algo nuevo es diferente y normal_ -

¡Gracias, arnol - _lo decía, Sugar lanzándose a Arnol en un abrazo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, mientras empezó a emitir ronroneo de un gato_ -

S...Sí, pero... esto es algo, incomodo para mi... y es mi primera ver que salgo con una animatronica poseída - _lo decía, Arnol al verse en un abrazo por la felina animatronica, mientras que sus mejillas estaban sonrojados_ -

Bien, ¿quien es el siguiente en cantar? - _pregunta, Belén a ver quien de sus amigos quería cantar_ -

Sí, pero primero, ¿comamos algo? - _lo decía, Chica animada_ \- ah... toy chica, ¿nos podrias ayudar a hacer más pizzas?

Claro - _le responde, Toy Chica hacia Chica con una sonrisa_ \- no me tardo - _lo decía, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Alan_ -

Bueno, yo iré a la oficina del jefe para ver, ¿que puedo conseguir? - _lo decía, Alan hacia los demás_ -

Te acompaño - _lo decía, Alex hacia su primo, mientras se dirigían ambos a la oficina del señor Fazbear_ -

¿Crees que encuentren algo importante en la oficina del señor fazbear? - _lo decía, Mangle hacia los demás_ -

Créeme, alan encontró archivos en la oficina del señor fazbear y descubrimos nuestros nombres - _lo decía, Bonnie animado al recordar que los demás solo lo supieron antes y los animatronicos en la noche por cada uno de sus respectivas parejas_ -

 **-** _ **Tras dejar a todos en el (Dinning Área) y (Show State), los dos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del señor Fazbear.**_ **-**

¿Que crees que encontremos aquí? - _preguntaba, Alex algo dudoso a su primo_ -

¿Alguna información de algunos empleados, personas o niños de 1987? ¿que habían desaparecido en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alan con una linterna en mano buscando en los expedientes del señor Fazbear_ -

¿Revisare la computadora? - _lo decía, Alex revisando los archivos del señor Fazbear en su ordenador_ -

Sí y ¿yo revisare estos expedientes? - _le responde, Alan observando cada expediente que encontraba y los revisaba bien_ \- ¿encontraste algo? - _le pregunta, a Alex_ -

No, solo noticias de que, ¿ciertos animatronics estaban con olor a putrefacción y nombres de empleados y ex-empleados? - _le responde, Alex a su primo_ -

Ya que estas hay, ¿intenta buscar a dos ex-empleados? - _lo decía, Alan llamando la atención de su primo_ -

¿Como cuales? - _le pregunta, Alex curioso como pensaba su primo_ -

Busca... ¿un tal jeremy fiztgerald y mike schmidt? - _le respondía, Alan a su primo_ -

Bien, buscando... buscando... bingo, mike schmidt y jeremy fiztgerald, ¿los encontre?

¿Están en la ciudad? - _le pregunta, Alan a su primo_ -

Si y es más, mike schmidt, vive en unos departamentos a unas cuadras del centro de la ciudad y... jeremy estuvo en coma por unos años, vaya este tío si, ¿que tubo mala suerte de perder el lóbulo frontal? - _lo decía, Alex al ver el reporte_ -

¿Tienes la dirección en donde viven los dos? - _pregunta, Alan algo curioso_ -

Sí, lo imprimiré para ¿que luego en la tarde hable con ellos dos? y ¿también esta un tal fritz smith? - _lo decía, Alex algo conocido por el nombre_ -

Un momento, dijiste, ¿smith? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendido al comentario de su primo_ -

¿Sí...? - _lo decía, Alex algo dudoso a su primo_ -

El apellido de yuri es smith - _lo decía, Alan_ -

¿En serio? - _lo dice, Alex sorprendido_ -

Sí, ¿le preguntaremos si su padre se llama fritz? - _lo decía, Alan algo dudoso a su primo_ -

¿Esta bien? y tu, ¿que encontraste? - _le responde, Alex a su primo_ -

Un expediente de los empleados desaparecidos y niños desaparecidos - _lo decía, Alan mostrando un expediente_ -

Bien, es un paso más para saber ¿quienes son las almas de los animatronics con quienes estamos? - _lo decía, Alex algo curioso_ -

Sí... pero, ¿crees que sea buena idea? ¿mostrarles los nombres mañana a los otros animatronics? - _lo decía, Alan algo dudoso_ -

No hay de otra primo, debemos informarles como sea, ellos son nuestros amigos y... - _se detiene, Alex antes de decir algo más_ -

Y ¿que? - _le pregunta, Alan algo curioso a su primo_ -

Bueno... la verdad es que... rox y yo somos novios... - _lo decía, Alex nervioso hacia su primo_ -

¿Rox? ¿quien es rox? - _le pregunta, Alan algo confundido_ -

Pues... la toy foxy, ella se llama roxy, pero le gusta que le digan, roxy o rox, pero... ¿como ella esta acostumbrada a su nuevo cuerpo y vida? esta acostumbrada a que le digan mangle - _lo decía, Alex sonrojado_ -

Vaya, ¿asi que mi primo se enamoro de una animatronica también? - _lo decía, Alan burlada-mente hacia su primo_ -

Te estas vengando, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su primo_ -

Algo, peor ya que, ¿yo también estaba enamorado de toy chica? -l _e responde, Alan a su primo_ -

Bueno, ¿toma unas fotos a esos nombres del expediente y vamonos ¿cagando leches? - _lo decía, Alex terminando imprimir las direcciones de los tres guardias_ -

Bien las fotos están listas, ¿ordenemos todo como estaba antes y larguémonos de esta oficina? - _lo decía, Alan hacia su primo_ -

Excelente, las imprimiciones están listas - _lo decía, Alex mientras dejaba todo los archivos del computador del señor Fazbear como estaba y borrando el historias de esta noche_ -

Bien, ¿ahora vamonos? - _lo decía, Alan saliendo de la oficina_ -

Sí - _le responde, Alex mientras toma las impresiones y se largan al área de comidas_ -

 **-** _ **Tras dejar las cosas ordenadas como estaban en la oficina del señor Fazbear los dos primos se dirigieron al (Dinning Área) y al (Show State) donde se encontraban todos los animatronics, amigos y Belén.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **03:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Había pasado una hora, desde que Alex y Alan se habían ido a la oficina del señor Fazbear y al ver por el pasillo, ven que venían los dos con unas tres hojas impresas con unos nombres, edades, dirección, características y personalidad.**_ **-**

¿Chicos? ¿que encontraron en la oficina del señor Fazbear? - _preguntaba, Rose algo curiosa en lo que habían encontrado los dos primos_ -

Encontramos nombres y los nombres de tres ex-empleados que trabajaron en esta pizzeria - _lo decía, Alex serio_ \- un tal mike schmidt, fritz smith y jeremy fiztgerald - _lo decía, en voz alta para que algunos animatronics se sorprendieran por esos tres nombres_ -

Un momento... dijiste, ¿jeremy fiztgerald? - _lo decía, Toy Chica asombrada_ -

Sí, el había perdido el lóbulo frontal en su trabajo de diurno, ya que aquí dice, ¿que lo habían cambiado de turno? - _lo decía, Alex hacia la toy animatronica_ -

Dime alex, ¿jeremy sigue vivo? - _lo decía, Mangle tomándolo de los hombros con un tono_ _preocupado_ -

Si, el aun sigue vivo, ¿por? - _pregunta, Alex dudoso por la actitud de su novia_ -

¿Por que...? ¿cuando el perdió su lóbulo frontal? fue por... culpa mía... - _lo decía, Mangle con la mirada baja hacia su novio_ \- yo creía que era ese hombre morado para alejar a un niño de mi... pero lamentablemente lo había mordido en la cabeza, no era mi intención hacerlo, pero me sentí preocupada por el niño que cometí una locura, pero en ese incidente me la he pasado todos estos años lamentando-mela cada día de mi vida... y por eso es que no lo hemos dicho a ninguno de ustedes - _lo decía, Mangle hacia su novio y ver a los demás guardias_ -

Mangle... yo... yo... - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido de haber escuchado eso por parte de su novia_ -

Se que vas a decirme, ¿que no merezco tenerte como novio? ya que no se si podre volverte a mirarte como es debido... - _lo decía, Mangle mirando hacia abajo con una mirada triste_ -

Mangle, ¿se que lo que hiciste estibo mal...? pero. eso fue hace mucho, ahora jeremy debe estar bien y se que con el tiempo las personas no perdonan siempre, pero no te preocupes, no eres la única que se siente así en este mundo - _lo decía, Alex abrazando a su novia y colocando la en su pecho_ \- se que el te perdonara si algún día el vuelve aquí y podrás explicarle por que lo habías mordido

Gracias... alex... si que eres alguien de buen corazón - _lo decía, Mangle mientras empieza a llorar en el pecho de su novio_ -

Ya mira, tranquilízate y vamos a comer algo y ¿disfrutemos de estar con ustedes? - _lo decía, Alex reconfortando a su novia animatronica_ -

Bueno, lamento la tardanza pero... trajimos las pizzas - _lo decía, Chica saliendo con Marcos y Toy Chica con pizzas en sus manos de cada uno_ -

Bien, ¡vamos a comer! - _lo decía, Belén como una niña de 8 años esperando su pizza_ -

¿Hay cosas que nunca cambian con el tiempo? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su prima, mientras que Mangle hacia lo mismo mirando a la actitud positiva de Belén_ \- pero lo que importa es que estas entre amigos y incluyéndome - _lo decía, mientras miraba los orbes ámbar de Mangle_ -

Gracias alex - _lo decía, Mangle con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Bueno, nos quedan dos horas, ¿aprovechemos de estar con los animatronics? - _lo decía, Belén animando a todos_ -

Buena idea hermanita - _lo decía, Alan mientras le revolvía el cabello a Belén_ -

Ya... tu bien sabes, ¿que no me gusta que me hagas eso? - _lo decía, Belén molesta con su hermano inflando sus mejillas, mientras todos se reian de la actitud de su amiga, hermana y prima_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaron el rato entre animatronics y los guardias, mientras que Jose, Estefania, Ray, Sofia y Yuri estaban en unas silla observando a todos con sus parejas felices, pero al verse prefirieron disfrutar de su compañía entre ellos.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **04:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado una hora desde que todos disfrutaban de estar con sus parejas, excepto cuatro de los guardias. mientras que los demás disfrutaban de sus parejas bailando tranquilos en un baile con una música romántico tranquilamente.**_ **-**

Ah... discúlpame estefania, ¿podrias acompañarme en esta pieza? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy invitando a Estefania a bailar, mientras ella estaba sonrojada_ -

Yo... ah... ¿no se que decir? - _lo decía, Estefania sonrojada_ -

Vamos estefania, ¿anda a bailar con el animatronic? - _lo decía, Sofia animando a su amiga_ -

¿Que? ¿acaso nadien te había invitado el baile de la universidad? - _le pregunta, Yuri como si nada_ -

Pues... no - _le responde, Estefania sonrojada hacia Yuri_ -

Pues, esta es tu oportunidad de tener otra oportunidad

Bueno, esta bien - _lo decía, Estefania mientras toma la mano de Toy Freddy y ambos se sonrojan_ -

Ah... estefania, ¿quiero que sepas que? ¿desde que tu trabajas en esta pizzeria como mesare...? ah... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras estaban en medio del baile donde Freddy desde el baño de mujeres con Mariana se asomaron para ver que iba a suceder con el oso toy_ -

¿Que es lo que intentas decirme? - _le pregunta, Estefania algo sonrojada_ -

Ah... que yo... yo... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy algo nervioso_ \- ¿perdóname por esto estefania? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy intentando de juntar valor_ -

¿Por que me pides una dis...? - _le pegunta, Estefania pero es interrumpida por un beso de Toy Freddy_ -

 **-** _ **Freddy y Mariana estaban con la boca abierta sorprendidos de lo rápido que había hecho el oso toy, mientras que en las sillas donde estaban Jose, Yuri, Sofia y Ray.**_ **-**

Ah... ray... - _lo decía, Puppet sonrojada hacia Ray_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa puppet? - _lo decía, Ray algo nervioso y sonrojado al ver a Puppet hay parada_ -

Podrías... ¿podrias bailar conmigo? - _le pregunta, Puppet sonrojada hacia Ray mientras cierra sus ojos esperando una respuesta_ -

C...Claro, ¿por que no? - _le responde, Ray hacia Puppet mientras toma su mano y caminan los dos hacia el baile donde estaban los demás_ -

Ja, ¿que suertudo? - _lo decía, Sofia molesta al ver, que al menos alguien de sus amigos si se divierte_ -

Bueno, denme suerte, ¿veré si bombón quiere bailar? - _lo decía, Jose caminando hacia la coneja toy_ \- Ah... ¿bombón? - _lo decía, llamando la atención de la animatronica_ -

Sí, ¿que sucede jose? - _le pregunta, Bombón algo dudosa al ver a jose hay parado delante de ella, mientras que al lado de ella, Spring bonnie estaba aguantando de la risa al ver que hacían una bonita pareja_ -

¿Me preguntaba si tu...? ¿querías bailar conmigo? - _le responde, Jose sorprendiendo a la animatronica, mientras que en sus mejillas se podían ver un sonrojo, mientras que spring bonnie estaba sorprendida de la suerte que tenia su amiga_ -

Ah... yo... ¿no lo se? ¿no soy muy buena bailando...? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras se ponía nerviosa y avergonzada de no saber bailar y nunca bailado en un baile_ _romántico_ -

Bueno, ¿para todo hay una primera vez? - _lo decía, Jose extendiendo su mano esperando la respuesta de la coneja toy_ -

Bueno, esta bien... - _lo decía, Bombón tomando de la mano a Jose, mientras se dirigían a donde estaban los demás bailando con un sonrojo notable en ambos_ -

Bueno, solo queda yuri, ¿veré si querrá bailar conmigo? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban Yuri con Sofia en unas sillas_ \- ah... yuri...

Si, ¿que sucede spring?

¿Me preguntaba si tu? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie algo sonrojada en sus mejillas y avergonzada_ \- ¿me preguntaba si tu podrias bailar conmigo?

Claro, ¿por que no? - _lo decía, Yuri tomando de la mano de Spring Bonnie sonrojando la más en sus mejillas_ \- ¿es tu primera vez bailando así?

S...Sí, es mi primera vez - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie algo sonrojada_ -

Bueno, ¿no debe ser muy difícil para seguir el ritmo de la canción? - _lo decía, Yuri animando a la coneja dorada, mientras que en las sillas estaba sola sally_ -

Genial, ¿ahora todos tienen pareja, menos yo? - _lo decía, Sofia molesta de estar sola, mientras infla sus mejillas_ -

Ah... ¿disculpe señorita? - _lo decía, una voz masculina, mientras estaba delante de Sofia_ -

Tu, ¿quien eres? - _lo decía, Sofia al ver un animatronic negro como Freddy_ -

Mil disculpas, mi nombre es shadow bonnie y ¿como veo estas muy sola?

Sí... mis amigos están bailando mientras yo observo, pero me alegra de que todos estén felices

¿Menos tu? - _le responde, Shadow Freddy_ -

Sí... pero igual, es divertido ver a las parejas bailar, es tan...

¿Romántico? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy_ -

No, muy agradable, divertido y lo importante es que siempre hay amor puro - _lo decía, mientras miraba a sus amigos con los animatronics y eso hace que Shadow Freddy mirara a las parejas_ -

¿Uh...? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy sorprendido y se encuentra con su amiga_ \- ¿Que hace shadow bonnie con un guardia?

Ellos son novios - _le responde, Sofia hacia el Shadow_ -

¿N...Novios? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy sorprendido_ -

Sí, ¿vaya si que te has perdido de muchas cosas? - _lo decía, Sofia burlona-mente hacia el shadow_ -

Bueno, olvidando todo eso, ah... ¿quieres bailar conmigo con esta música romántica? - _le pregunta, Shadow Freddy a Sofia mientras que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, debido que primera vez bailaba algo así_ -

Bueno... pero recuerda que no me puedes meter en un traje de freddy fazbear - _lo decía, Sofia segura de si misma_ -

¿Por que? - _preguntaba, el Shadow confundido_ -

Por que si no, todos ellos te darían una gol-pisa de tu vida y quedarías desechado - _le responde, Sofia a la duda del Shadow_ -

Bueno, ¿mejor vamos a bailar? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mientras toma de la mano con suavidad a Sofia, mientras que el Shadow estaba sonrojado_ -

 **-** _ **Todos estaban bailando al ritmo de la canción, mientras que Sofia se abraza al Shadow mientras en su rostro se podía notar una sonrisa agradable y eso al Shadow Freddy le gustaba esa sonrisa. mientras que algunos miraban feliz a Sofia con un animatronico, Shadow Bonnie supo de quien se trataba y en eso se le figura una sonrisa burlona para molestar a su amigo Shadow.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **05:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que todos habían bailado al ritmo de la canción romántica, mientras que en una silla, Sofia empezó a conocer al Shadow Freddy y de como era el antes de morir por las manos del "hombre morado" y todos estaban con sus parejas. Chica, Toy Chica y Marcos preparando las pizzas, los demás ordenando todo y botando envoltorios de frituras y envases de gaseosas y jugos.**_ **-**

Y ese era el último - _lo decía, Arnol sentándose, mientras que Sugar se sentaba al lado de el y se abraza en el brazo mientras apoya su cabeza en su hombro_ -

Es tan agradable saber, ¿que ahora tengo novio? - _lo decía, Sugar ronroneando a su novio_ -

Ja, ¿quien diría que al final me enamoraría de una animatronica? - _lo decía, Arnol acariciando a su novia en la espalda_ -

Y es por eso, ¿que ahora podre vengarme de ti? - _lo decía, Angel sonriendole_ _burlona-mente_ -

Hay no jodas, bro - _lo decía, Arnol sonriendo a su mejor amigo, mientras que Shadow Bonnie fue a hablar con su amigo, mientras Sofia tenia su cabeza dormida en el regazo de Shadow Freddy_ -

Vaya shadow freddy, ¿al parecer te has encontrado con tu alma gemela? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su amigo al ver a Sofia dormida_ -

No te hagas ilusiones Shadow Bonnie, recuerda que nuestro trabajo es meter a los guardias dentro de un freddy fazbear - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy hacia su amiga Shadow_ -

Eso dijeron todos y míralos ahora, cada uno tiene ahora su pareja, incluyéndome - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su amigo Shadow_ \- ¿aun te re-usas que esa chica solo te quiso cuando tenias tu otra vida? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su amigo_ -

Deja de hablarle así de ella, ¿tu no sabes como la amaba? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy molesto con la shadoS_ -

Eso dices, pero al parecer pasaron ya más de 24 años, no puedes esperar a que ella regrese

Ella volverá a esta pizzeria, ¿ya lo veras?

Oye, escúchame bien shadow freddy, me había metido en el computador del señor fazbear y la estuve buscando y resulta que ella ya tiene un esposo y tres hijos, ¿ya superarlo?

No digas tonterías shadow bonnie, tu bien sabes, ¿que tu y ella no se llevaban bien?

Escúchame bien shadowfredo - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie tomándolo de la corbata de moño_ \- ¿si lastimas los sentimientos de sofia por ti en alguno de estos días? me encargare personalmente hacerte sufrir - _lo decía, amenazadora-mente hacia su amigo_ -

Mmm... shadow freddy... no es necesario que me sorprendas con ese regalo... - _lo decía, Sofia hablando dormida en el regazo de Shadow Freddy_ -

Vez, ella esta empezando a soñar contigo, ¿eso significa que se esta enamorando de ti? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie enojada con el Shadow_ -

Ja, ¿no creo que ella y yo tengamos las mismas cosas que nos gustan? y si me pide que sea su novio, la rechazare - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mientras ignoraba la mirada amenazante de la Shadow y mira para otro lado molesto_ -

Bien, como quieras shadowfredo gominola, pero pobre de ti si me entero de que ¿la hiciste sufrir sentimentalmente? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie amenazando a su amigo_ \- recuerda que cuando teníamos nuestra vida anterior, tu eras mi mejor amigo y yo tu mejor amiga y te apoyaba en lo que necesitabas, ¿no dudes de eso? - _lo decía, mientras se iba a donde su novio_ -

Tsk, si claro, ¿como digas? seguro me enamorare de esta chica, tonta y mimada - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mientras que la miraba y le acomoda un mechón de cabello para poder ver ese hermoso rostro_ \- " _¿Vaya que si es bonita y hermosa? un momento... ¿que estoy diciendo? ¿me estaré enamorando de esta humana? nada, debe ser una locura que yo me haya enamorado de esta humana, prefiero a la chica que me enamore en mi vida anterior_ "

 **-** _ **Así paso el rato con todos, otros estaban abrazados, dándose besos en el baño de mujeres "Freddy y Mariana", algunos besando a su novias/os y María dibujando a las parejas para orgullecer estos momentos de que solo fueron amistad y compañía hasta que se volvió en un amor puro y superando las fronteras.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **06:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, hasta que escucharon las campanadas con unos gritos de unos niños y Jose abre la puerta dejando entrar al señor Fazbear.**_ **-**

Felicidades jóvenes, han pasado su cuarta noche - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear alegre de ver a todos sus guardias nocturnos sin ningunas heridas_ -

Gracias señor fazbear - _le respondieron todos, excepto a Sofia que estaba dormida_ -

Oh... ¿al parecer han tenido una noche muy larga? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a Sofia dormida en los brazos de Alan_ -

Sí, ¿como puede ver usted, tuvimos una noche muy larga y atareada? - _lo decía, Belén mintiendo al señor Fazbear_ -

Oh... ya me lo imagino y ¿no tuvieron ningún problema con los animatronics?

Ninguna, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Alex hacia su jefe_ -

Bien, en eso me alegra

Ah... señor Fazbear había encontrado una habitación secreta en la pizzeria y quería saber si podría arreglar a los dos animatronics ¿que hay dentro?

Oh... por supuesto señor cifuentes, pero en que uso podría darles a esos dos nuevos animatronics

¿Que uno de ellos les enseñe a los niños a cocinar? - _lo decía, Arnol hacia su jefe_ -

Mmm... ¿buena idea? la colocare junto a chica para que les enseñe a cocinar a los niños unos pasteles, ¿que les parece la idea? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mirando a sus guardias nocturnos_ -

¿No estaría nada mal? - _lo decía, Yuri apoyando la idea del señor Fazbear, mientras que todos asentian a la idea de su jefe_ -

Bien y sobre las nuevas mejoras para los animatronics, ustedes ya deben conocer a alguien llamado ¿pole-bear? ¿no? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear a sus guardias nocturnos_ -

¿Pole-bear? - _se decían, todos mirándose entre si_ -

Sí, las imágenes que tiene se volvieron muy populares, así que creo que el lunes llegaran los animatronics con esos nuevos modelos, así que no falten ese día, para poder llevarse a cada uno un de los animatronics para que los cuiden - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear mientras se iba a su oficina_ -

Bueno, buscare por interner, ¿quien es pole-bear para que estén al tanto y ¿se los enviare a sus móviles? - _lo decía, Arnol hacia sus amigos_ -

Pero, ¿no te dimos nuestros números móviles? - _se preguntaban todos_ -

Me tome la libertad de hackearles sus celulares y agregarlos a mi celular y así poder enviárselos - _lo decía, Arnol anotando su numero de celular y agregarse los a todos_ -

¿Con razón un dia te encontré con 100000 dolares? ¿en la última vez que me invitaste? - _lo decía, Angel molesto con su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ahora sera mejor irnos a dejar a Sofia con sus padres, ¿para poder irnos a nuestras casas? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras todos se subían en la camioneta y viajaban a la casa de Sofia para dejarla dormir_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber dejado a Sofia y a los otros a sus casas, Alan Belén y Alex habían llegado a la casa y subieron a sus habitaciones para poder dormir no sin antes cambiarse a por la ropa de dormir y al acostarse en sus camas, cada uno se durmió pensando en sus parejas, igual que todos.**_ **-**

 **-** _Espero, ¿que les haya gustado el capitulo? que acabo de subir, recuerden dejar sus Review's para saber si les gusto o no el capitulo, vaya si que me tarde mucho en subirlo, debido que me pase como 10 veces pensando en como debería quedar y si que es un dolor de cabeza, bueno agradezco a las "_ _ **459**_ _" visitas, ahora pasare a contestar a sus review's. y también se que algunos ya conocen algunas canciones que agregue al fic._ **-**

 **-** _"_ _ **Elias Uzumaki123**_ _": lamentablemente, pude encontrar una de tus tres canciones que habías pedido en el capitulo anterior, sorry._

 **-** _"_ _ **Hikari no kokoro**_ _": Si preguntas, ¿si soy hombre o mujer? claro, soy un hombre y... ¡no vengas a decir! ¡que por el nombre todos ahora, me confundieron por una mujer! Por el amor a jisus, por que siempre me tiene que pasar esto (T-T) -se coloca en estado fetal-._

 **-** _"_ _ **hugotheflower13**_ _": No te preocupes por eso, es que ahora que empiezo a respondes a los review's que dejen en los capítulos del fic, siempre nombrare a cada lector que lea mi fic, ya que no me gustaría que me dejaran así como algunos fics "sin ofender a nadien" y siempre apoyarnos en las buenas o malas._

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como quedo ahora el fic y si ahora responderé review's que dejen ustedes, nos vemos en otro capitulo de mi fic, nos vemos, bye._ **-**


	10. Los nombres de los niños y empleados

_**Los nombres de los niños y empleados desaparecidos.**_

 **Advertencia:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama._

 **-** _ **Al pasar un rato, Alan y Belén seguían dormidos, mientras que Alex preparaba el desayuno para sus primos y para él. Mientras que el reloj de la cocina marcaban las diez de la mañana.**_ **-**

Alan, belén, ¿bajen a desayunar? - _lo decía, Alex llamando a sus primos para que bajaran_ -

Mmm... siempre tenemos que levantarnos a las diez... - _lo decía, Belén algo somnolienta mientras caminaba hacia el baño, para lavarse la cara_ -

Al menos yo estoy acostumbrado - _lo decía, Alan saliendo de su habitación y entra al segundo baño de la casa_ -

Estos niños... ¿se nota que con el tiempo no cambiaran? - _lo decía, Alex al saber que sus primos nunca cambiaran su comportamiento_ \- ¿Hmm? ¿un mensaje de arnol? - _lo decía, mientras tomaba su celular_ -

" **Mensaje:** _Alex, me tome la libertad de hackear la computadora del señor Fazbear y tengo la información de los niños y empleados desaparecidos que misteriosamente desaparecieron y no han aparecido por 16 o 17 años, necesito que le avises a Alan y Belén sobre este mensaje y nos reuniremos en su casa, estaremos haya a las tres de la tarde, así que... se que algunos se llevaran una sorpresa así que tarves lleguemos una hora antes. Atte, Arnol Cifuentes_ "

Bueno, al menos sabremos ¿quien se tratan cada animatronico y saber quienes son? - _lo decía, Alex mientras colocaba unos dos huevos fritos en los tres platos_ \- este seria una tarde muy larga... - _lo decía, mientras se sentaba y tomaba un poco de café_ -

Vaya huevo frito, mi favorito - _lo decía, Belén alegre al ver uno de sus platos favoritos del desayuno, mientras se sentaba_ -

Y dices, ¿que no eres una glotona? - _lo decía, Alan mientras se sentaba en su silla_ -

Sigues siendo el mismo alan ¿que conozco? o ¿quieres ir a ver a tu novia? - _lo decía, Belén con una sonrisa picara al ver a su hermano, mientras come un pedazo de huevo_ \- mmm... esta muy delicioso, como me gustaría que durara así este sabor

Aun me pregunto, ¿si eres mi hermana o eres adoptada? - _lo decía, Alan ignorando esa pregunta de su hermana_ -

Oye, ¡eso fue ofensivo! - _lo decía, Belén inflando sus mejillas molesta_ -

¿Ustedes dos nunca cambian no es así? - _lo decía, Alex mirándolos y ver una foto familiar de sus padres, que estaba el padre de Alex con el de Alan y Belén_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _les pregunta, los dos a su primo algo confundidos_ -

Pues... ustedes dos se parecen mucho a mi padre con el de ustedes, ¿siempre peleándose entre ellos por cualquier cosa? - _lo decía, Alex comiendo un pedazo de pan untado en la yema del huevo frito y se lo come_ -

¿Hablando de eso...? sabes, ¿como mi padre pudo perder ese brazo derecho? ¿según no recuerdo muy bien la causa? - _le preguntaba, Alan algo curioso_ -

Mmm... bueno, si no mal lo recuerdo, cuando nuestros padres eran unos adolescentes de tan solo 15 y 16 años, mi padre siempre se metía en problemas y como sabrán su padre se encargaba de encargarse de los matones, ¿que siempre golpeaban a mi padre en esos tiempos? y uno de ellos le disparo a mi padre y como sabrán el lo empujo y el recibió la bala en su brazo derecho y tuvieron que hacer una cirugía rápidamente y por desgracia, la bala destruyo los nervios, músculos de su brazo izquierdo y tuvieron que amputarle esa zona - _lo decía, Alex mirando esa foto cuando sus padres eran unos niños de 10 y 11 años que tenia en una repisa en la cocina_ -

Vaya conciencia, mi hermano... corrección, jack me salvo de que ese trozo de metal no me haya matado - _lo decía, Belén ignorando a su hermano_ -

¿No hay de que hermanita? - _lo decía, Alan sarcástico hacia su hermana, mientras ignoraba esa mirada asesina que siempre hacia y su berrinche de inflar sus mejillas_ -

Y... ¿cuando nuestros padres se dejaron de hablar? - _le pregunta, Belén algo curiosa_ -

Bueno, según recuerdo, mi madre dijo que el hermano de mi padre trabajo como guardia de seguridad en la pizzeria, ¿que estamos ahora? y ¿que hay se enamoro de su madre que era mecánica? - _lo decía, Alex recordándolo lo que le decía su madre_ -

¿Así que nuestros padres trabajaron? ¿como guardia y mecánica en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Belén sorprendida_ -

Sí, pero eso es otra cosa, ahora desayunemos antes, de que sea la hora de que lleguen los demás - _lo decía, Alex hacia sus primos mientras comían tranquilos los tres_ -

 **-** _ **Así los tres desayunaron tranquilos mientras tendrían que esperar a los demás, Alan estaba en su habitación tocando su guitarra, Belén tocando el violín mientras seguía las notas que tenia y Alex estaba en el living leyendo un libro de historia llamada, la tercera cruzada templaria. Habían pasado cuatro horas hasta que sonó el timbre indicando a Alex que los demás habían llegado y les abrió la puerta para que pasaran y se reunieran en el living.**_ **-**

Bien arnol, ¿al parecer todos recibimos el mensaje? - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su mejor amigo_ -

Sí, ¿como sabrán aproveche de copiar algunas informaciones de la información? ¿que había hackeado en la computadora del señor fazbear y se las estoy entregando? - _lo decía, Arnol entregando unas hojas con los nombres de cada niño y empleado que habían desaparecido_ -

¿Por que están los nombres de nuestras parejas aquí arnol? - _preguntaba, Mariana algo confundida sabiendo ya los nombres de sus parejas_ -

Bueno, busque en la base de datos de la policía y coincidencia que unos de los niños desaparecido es el jefe de la policía y algunos de ellos sus padres son abogados - _lo decía, Arnol serio_ -

Wow, ¿asi que aprovechaste de infiltrarte en la base de datos de la policía y buscaste los nombres de los niños y empleados desaparecidos? - _lo decía, Alex sorprendido de ver a Arnol_ -

Sí, aparte que soy un kacker debo cuidarme mientras extraigo información asi que podemos decir que en la policía de sus archivos están revueltos y también están las direcciones donde viven los familiares de cada uno - _lo decía, Arnol mirando a todos_ -

¿Estas seguro de esto arnol? ya sabes, ¿que puede haber cualquier nombres identicos? - _lo decía, Marcos algo dudoso_ -

Vaya, ¿asi que mi querido bonnie tiene familia? - _lo decía, Belén observando el nombre de su novio_ \- así que su nombre verdadero es, samuel rosales - _lo decía, maravillada al saber su nombre completo de su novio_ -

Como verán, cada uno ya saben cuales son los nombres como también, charlotte mollins - _le entrega una hoja de información a Marcos_ \- miguel colins - _le pasa una hoja a María_ \- franco dominguez - _le entrega una hoja a Mariana_ \- francisco bricks - _le entrega una hoja de información a Rose_ \- ¿como sabrán esos son los nombre de los animatronics que ustedes y nosotros conocemos?

Y ¿que hay de los demás animatronics? - _le pregunta, Alex algo curioso hacia Arnol_ -

Sí, eso es verdad - _lo decía, algunos mirando a Arnol_ -

Bien, ¿en estas nueve hojas están los nombres de los toys, shadows, spring, sugar y de puppet? - _les entrega las hojas a cada uno de los que faltaba,_ _incluyéndole_ \- como verán, también desaparecieron algunos empleados, ¿como podrán ver algunos ya saben los nombres de sus respectivas parejas?

Ah... arnol, ¿por que a puppet no tiene los nombres de sus padres? - _lo decía, Ray algo confundido_ -

¿Lo lamento decírtelo ray? pero, puppet fue huérfana, ¿cuando la asesinaron? - _lo decía, Arnol colocándole la mano a su amigo y compañero_ -

Y por que no están el nombre de ballonboy, el también es un animatronico, ¿que se puede mover? - _lo decía, Belén hacia Arnol_ -

En eso me estoy encargando de buscar el nombre de ballonboy en la base de datos de la policía de las personas o niños desaparecidos y toda vía no hay resultados positivos, ¿me tardare aproximadamente hoy o mañana en la tarde? - _lo decía, Arnol respondiendo a la pregunta de Belén_ -

Bueno, ¿ahora que hacemos? - _pregunta, Yuri algo dudoso_ -

Bien, yo me iré a hablar con el ex-guardia jeremy fiztgerald y si no me recibe iré a donde estaría viviendo el ex-guardia mike schmitd - _lo decía, Alex apunto de irse y ve a Yuri_ \- ah... oye yuri una pregunta antes de que me vaya, tu padre se llama por casualidad, ¿fritz smith? - _le pregunta, curioso_ -

Sí, ¿por? - _le responde, Yuri a Alex_ -

¿Por que el nombre de tu padre estaba en la lista de los ex-empleados? - _lo decía, Alex mirándolo fijamente_ \- y tu padre debió trabajar en la pizzeria ¿como guardia? ¿no es así? - _le pregunta a Yuri_ -

Sí, oigan... no estarán diciendo que mi padre pudo haber matado a los niños y empleados en ese año, por que el me dijo ¿que lo habían despedido en su primera noche? y ¿no creo que sea el capas de haber matado a alguien? además no le gusta usar los cuchillos como arma? - _lo decía, Yuri diciéndoles que su padre no puede ser el asesino_ -

Bueno, eso nos deja a vincent en la lista de que el sea el asesino

¿Que hay de el chico del teléfono? - _pregunta, Angel hacia todos_ -

Mmm... ¿no creo que el sea el asesino de los niños y empleados desaparecidos? - _lo decía, Alan algo dudoso en que el tipo del teléfono fuera el asesino_ -

Al menos sabemos, ¿que si atrapamos a vincent? ¿de seguro lo envían a la silla electrica? - _lo decía, Rose a sus amigos_ -

Si, concuerdo con rose, ¿en que vincent lo envíen a la silla electrica? - _lo decía, María y Belén apoyando la idea de Rose_ -

Ah... bueno, espero que me puedan perdonar, pero... recuerden que debo volver al restaurante de mis padres antes de que me regañen, ¿nos vemos? - _lo decía, Marcos tomando el papel de la información de su novia y se va al restaurante de sus padres_ -

Bueno, alguien debe cuidar la tienda de música y si no, mi grandioso y estricto padre me descontara de mi sueldo si no estoy haya - _lo decía, Mariana mientras se retira junto con Marcos_ -

Sí y el jardín no se podara solo - _lo decía, Rose saliendo después de Mariana_ -

Yo debo trabajar en la pizzeria y vigilar a cierto guardia diurno que nunca me gusto su sonrisa siniestra - _lo decía, Estefania mientras se iba_ -

Bueno, c¿omo están mis primas en casa? ¿no les molesta que me quede aquí un rato? - _pregunta, Angel con algo de nervios al mencionar a sus dos primas_ -

Uh... ¿alguien tiene miedo a sus dos primas? - _lo decía, Arnol burlándose de su amigo_ -

Arnol, deja de estar molestándome siempre, además tu bien sabes como son mis dos primas - _lo decía, Angel cruzado de brazos_ -

Sí, ellas dos si que son las demonios en persona - _lo decía, Arnol concordando con su mejor amigo_ -

¿Por que dices eso angel? - _le pregunta, Belén a sus dos amigos_ -

Arnol, ¿muestra-le el vídeo? - _lo decía, Angel a su mejor amigo_ -

Claro - _lo decía, Arnol sacando su notebook y mostrando le el vídeo de Angel y Arnol a los 10 años y las dos primas de Angel de unos 8 años, mientras los ataban y les maquillaban la cara, pintaban y limaban las uñas_ -

Vaya, ¿eso si que es normal? - _lo decía, Belén viendo el_ _vídeo_ -

Mujeres... - _lo decían, Alan, Arnol y Angel al escuchar la respuesta de Belén_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Algo confundida_ -

Tener dos primas asi es muy traumante para nosotros - _lo decía, Arnol algo histérico junto con Angel que estaba con un tic en el ojo_ -

Y eso que solo lo vi por un vídeo y ¿ya estoy traumatizado? - _lo decía, Alan apoyando a los dos amigos que tenían un pequeño trauma de las primas de Angel_ -

Bueno... ¿quien quiere comer algo? - _lo decía, Ray avisando a los demás_ -

Buena idea, iremos al supermercado y compraremos hamburguesas y las haremos a la parrillada, ¿que les parece? - _lo decía, Sofia hacia sus amigos_ -

Suena bien, déjenme avisar a mis padres, ¿que no llegare a almorzar con ellos? y ¿que me quedare con ustedes a comer? - _lo decía, Yuri sacando su celular y llamando a sus padres_ -

También debo avisar a mis padres - _lo decía, Ray y Sofia al sacar sus celulares y llamando a sus padres_ -

Bueno, angel y yo iremos a comprar las gaseosas y ustedes vallen a comprar las hamburguesas en el supermercado

Esta bien - _le responden, todos mientras que Angel y Alan se iban a comprar las gaseosas que mala suerte estaban al frente de la pizzeria, donde todos los animatronics y entre ellos sus novias y parejas, podrían verlos_ -

 **-** _ **Pasaron media hora desde que Alan y Angel salieron de la casa para ir a comprar las gaseosas que iban a comprar, mientras iban en la calle y Angel decidió hablar.**_ **-**

Una pregunta alan, ¿es idea mía o escucho sonido de algo robotico? - _le preguntaba, Angel algo confundido_ -

No es tu imaginación, es solo mi prótesis de mi brazo ¿que emite ese sonido? nada más - _lo decía, Alan mostrando la diferencia de color de la piel real y artificial de sus brazos_ -

Ah... y ¿que te paso? - _le pregunta, Angel curioso y sorprendido_ -

Bueno, hace 12 años mi hermana y yo... tuvimos un accidente automovilístico y nuestros padres murieron en ese accidente y al estar sacando a mi hermana, el vehículo en que íbamos exploto y un pedaso de metal me corto el brazo y me pusieron una prótesis un pocos menos rustica, pero me dedico a mejora esta prótesis para que parezca más... humana, ¿me entiendes? - _lo decía, Alan sin decirle de cierta personalidad que tenia y estaba escuchando todo_ -

" _Oye, ¡no me mencionaste! ¡que yo los rescate a los dos! gracias por la importancia entre hermanos..._ _gruñón_ " - _lo decía, Jack algo decepcionado de Alan_ -

" _Te escuche jack, ¿asi que vuelve al subconsciente? o ¿cuando estés tomando el control de mi cuerpo? apareceré amarado para, ¿que no des tus caminatas nocturnas por la casa?_ " - _lo decía, Alan serio hacia Jack_ -

Y... ¿como se conocieron tu y angel? - _le pregunta, Alan a Angel_ -

Bueno... nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos entre ellos, el y yo nos conocimos de pequeños y siempre hemos sido algo inseparables, el un rebelde y yo el respetuosos, podríamos decir que seriamos, ¿como el yin y el yang? - _le responde, Angel hacia Alan_ -

Y se te olvido, ¿que el es un poco...? - _lo decía, alan pero es interrumpido por Angel_ -

Sí, es un loco con las computadoras, ¿el puede hackear todo lo que sea informática e incluso a los animatronics? y ¿es un poco adicto a crear bombas caseras? - _lo decía, Angel hacia Alan_ -

Ja, ya me imagino, bueno ¿que gaseosas compramos? - _le preguntaba, Alan a Angel_ -

¿Llevemos coca-cola y unos jugos? - _le responde, Angel a la pregunta de Alan_ -

Bueno - _le responde, Alan y entran a la tienda los dos sin saber que al frente, Toy Chica los vio entrar a la tienda_ -

" _¿Que estarán comprando Alan y Angel?_ " - _lo decía, Toy Chica mentalmente mientras hacia sus shows con Toy Freddy y Bombón_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que en el supermercado, Belén junto a Sofia, Ray, María y Yuri entraban a lugar, empezaron a buscar los panes y las hamburguesas.**_ **-**

¿Como creen que le valle a mi primo? - _le pregunta, Belén a sus cuatros amigos_ -

¿No lo sabemos belén? tarves, le este yendo ¿muy bien? - _le responde, María dudosa_ -

¿Lo dudo? - _le responde, Yuri algo indeciso_ -

¿Por que lo dudas yuri? - _le pregunta, Ray a su amigo_ -

¿Por que? no sabemos, ¿como se comportara al pronunciar el nombre de la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Yuri hacia sus cuatro amigos_ -

Mmm... cierto, no sabemos ¿como se comportara ese tal jeremy? - _lo decía, Sofia concordando con Yuri_ -

Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que lo sepamos por parte de alex - _lo decía, Yuri hacia los demás_ -

Bueno, mi primo es militar sabrá ¿como hacer las cosas? - _lo decía, Belén confiando en su primo_ -

En eso tienes mucha razón belén - _lo decía, Sofia apoyando a Belén igual que los demás_ -

¿Creen que lo conversa para que aparezca con nosotros en nuestro turno de noche? - _pregunta, María algo dudosa_ -

¿No lo creo? si alguno de esos dos guardias fue mordido por mangle, ¿debió haber sido un trauma inmenso para la victima? - _lo decía, Yuri algo preocupada por lo que les podría pasar ellos o los animatronics_ -

Bueno, ¿que podemos comprar ya que tenemos las hamburguesas y el pan? ¿ya que en la casa tenemos tomates, lechuga, queso y los demás ingredientes?

¿Que te párese si llevamos un pastel para esta noche? - _preguntaba, Sofia hacia los demás_ -

Bien llevemos dos pasteles para que coman los animatronics y nosotros, apuesto que bonnie se come su porción de pastel - _lo decía, María mirando a Belén_ -

Oye, no soy comida, aparte no seré comida de zorros - _lo decía, Belén inflando sus mejillas molesta_ -

Con razón tu hermano te hace enojar, es divertido cuando no esta mariana, ya que ella se pasa de la raya con las bromas - _lo decía, María hacia Belén, mientras que sofia_ _asentía_ -

Bueno, ¿paguemos esto y vamonos? - _lo decía, Yuri dirigiéndose con Ray a la caja registradora con las demás chicas_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber pagado en pagar las compras, todos se dirigieron a la casa de los Rodriguez, para preparar las hamburguesas, mientras que Belén, Yuri, María, Ray y Sofia entraron a la casa y caminaron hacia el patio de atrás, ven a Alan y Angel con arnol preparando la parrillada.**_ **-**

Arnol, ¿donde te habías metido? - _preguntaba, Belén al ver a Arnol al lado de su hermano y de Angel_ -

Bueno, pase a mi casa para preparar algunas cosas para, ¿que no se me olvidara?

Pero, ¿eso no es justifica-torio? para, ¡¿que tu te hayas escapado a tu casa?! - _lo decía, Belén molesta_ -

Sí no mal lo recuerdo, deje algo encendido en una azotea en unos de los departamentos, ¿donde los bravucones me quitaron mi dinero y viven?

Hay bro, no me digas ¿que lo has hecho otra vez? - _lo decía, Angel molesto con Arnol_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Arnol y a lo lejos se escucho una explosión pequeña_ \- ¿es solo una bomba apestosa y algunas... son bombas aturdidoras?

¿Siempre debes hacer eso? - _lo decía, Angel molesto_ -

Ya, no pelen los dos y tu tampoco hermanita, bueno... preparemos las hamburguesas para comer y mientras pongan los servicios en la mesa, me adelante para preparar papas cocidas, tomates en rodajas, lechugas y prepare también fideos - _lo decía, Alan mientras sacaba la tapa de una_ _olla_ -

Bien, se ve delicioso, así que preparémonos y comamos tranquilos - _lo decía, Ray mientras que con Yuri estaban colocando el servicio y Belén, Sofia y María colocaban los vasos_ -

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de poner las cosas en la mesa y esperar a que las hamburguesas estubieran listas, mientras se sentaban todos y llega Alex agotado, mientras se sienta con los demás en la mesa, mientras que los demás los miraban algo curiosos**_ **-**

¿Como te fue alex? - _pregunta, Sofia hacia Alex_ -

Si supieran, ese tal jeremy apenas abrió la puerta y mencione el nombre de la pizzeria, el miedoso me cerro la puerta en cara - _lo decía, Alex mal por el ex-guardia_ -

Y... ¿que dijo? - _le pregunta, Arnol a Alex_ -

Me dijo, ¿que lo pensara antes de ir a la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a los demás_ -

¿Así que...? ¿podemos decir que jeremy puede que llegue en nuestro turno de noche? -

Algo así, le prometí que ninguno de los animatronics "lo asesinaran" - _lo decía, Alex entrecomillando con sus dedos_ \- incluso pase a ver a mangle en la pizzeria, mientras no hacían sus shows y me dijo que si le pedirá disculpas a jeremy por haberle sacado el lóbulo frontal y más en sima, la culpa lo tiene ese vincent - _lo decía, molesto_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _le pregunta, Belén preocupada por su primo_ -

Por que puppet me dijo, ¿que ese desgraciado de vincent? le había modificado la Inteligencia Artificial para que cuando se acercara cualquiera a mangle, ella se lanzaría a morderlo con mucha fuerza - _le responde, Alex muy molesto por esa noticia_ -

Bueno, ¿solo cálmate quieres? ya pronto aprenderá lo que es justicia por la ley o por la venganza de los animatronics - _lo decía, Alan serio hacia su primo_ -

Todos colaboraremos para, ¿que vincent tenga por lo que se merece? - _lo decía, Angel serio, mientras todos asentían con la cabeza_ -

Bien, ahora dejando eso de lado, ahora comamos tranquilos - _lo decía, Alex animando un poco el ambiente con sus primos y amigos_ -

 **-** _ **Así todos comieron su comida disfrutándolo en compañía de todos en amistades y familiares, disfrutando el momento, hasta ser la hora de que tengan que irse a la pizzeria y hacer su trabajo nocturno. Mientras que en el departamento de Jeremy.**_ **-**

Vamos mike, responde el teléfono... - _lo decía, Jeremy mientras esperaba que su amigo contestara_ -

 _¿Hola?_ - _contesta una voz masculina_ -

Mike, soy yo jeremy -

 _Jeremy, ¿que sucede amigo?_ -

Bueno, veras... ¿esta tarde me vino a visitar... un guardia de seguridad de la pizzeria? -

 _¡¿Que?!_ - _se escucho un grito por parte de Mike_ - _¡¿como que un guardia de esa jodida pizzeria?! ¡¿me estas tomando esto por una broma, jeremy?!_ -

No, es la verdad... me dijo, ¿que si quería saber si podría ir con ellos a su turno nocturno en la pizzeria -

 _¿Ellos?_ - _le pregunta, Mike un poco dudoso_ -

Sí mike, son once guardias nocturnos en esa pizzeria - _le responde, Jeremy a la pregunta de Mike_ -

 _¡Ese señor fazbear! ¡¿estará tan loco que aceptar a once idiotas en esa pizzeria del demonio?!_ - _lo decía, Mike molesto hacia su ex-jefe_ -

Mike... ¿el tipo me aseguro que ningún de los animatronics de esa pizzeria me mataran? e ¿incluso saben lo que me paso? - _lo decía, Jeremy un poco más confiado_ -

 _¿Como mierda se enteraron de que estuviste en coma por 5 años?_ - _lo decía, Mike sorprendido_ -

¿No lo se mike? pero, ese tipo hablaba en serio y ¿no mentía en lo que decía? ¿crees que sea buena idea ir? ¿así sabre la respuesta de que me paso en ese día en el trabajo? - _le pregunta, Jeremy algo dudoso a Mike_ -

 _Ah... ¿te sugiero que no vayas amigo? además... si lo sabrías, ¿no te gustara lo que te dirán?_ - _lo decía, Mike advirtiéndole de lo que le podría pasar si supiera_ -

Mike, por favor... vamos los tres, llama a fritz para ir como el ahora esta casado y tiene un hijo... - _lo decía, pero es interrumpido por Mike_ -

 _¡¿Que?! ¡¿como que el idiota de fritz tubo un hijo y se caso?! explícate bien jeremy_ - _lo decía, Mike algo confundido_ -

Bueno, recuerdas que fritz se fue de viaje a rusia - _le pregunta, Jeremy a su amigo_ -

 _¿Sí?_ - _le responde, Mike a Jeremy_ -

Bueno, se enamoro hay una chica rusa que hablaba ruso e ingles y los dos salieron y luego se casaron, eso dijo él, ¿no residiste la invitación? - _le pregunta, Jeremy a su amigo_ -

 _Ah... ¿creo que lo tire por accidente a la basura?_ - _lo decía, Mike algo nervioso por ese descuido_ -

Bueno, ¿iras o no mike? _-le pregunta, Jeremy a su amigo Mike-_

 _Esta bien... iré, pero... ¿si alguno de esos cinco animatronics de mierdas, se atreve a tocarme lo desmantelare?_ - _lo decía, Mike serio hacia su amigo_ -

Ok, también el tipo dijo que tendríamos que estar haya a las 11:30 de la noche y sin falta - _lo decía, Jeremy hacia su amigo mike_ -

 _Bien, llamare a fritz para avisarle... espero que el idiota no este viendo televisión o comiendo comida chatarra..._ - _lo decía, Mike decidido llamarlo_ -

 _Mike, ¿con quien hablas?_ - _se escucha, una voz femenina del otro lado de la linea_ -

 _Ho...hola doll, hablo con jeremy_ - _lo decía, Mike nervioso al ver entrar a su novia_ -

 _Ow, ¿como esta él?_ - _le pregunta, Doll algo curiosa por el amigo de su novio_ -

 _El esta bien, solo me aviso de algo muy importante de que teníamos que juntarnos con... ah... fritz en una plaza y puede que lleguemos algo tarde amor..._ - _lo decía, Mike mintiéndole a su novia_ -

 _Esta bien, pero igual ten cuidado, me preocupas mucho mike_ - _lo decía, Doll algo preocupada_ -

 _Sí... adiós jeremy_ - _lo decía, Mike despidiéndose de jeremy_ -

Adiós mike - _se despide, jeremy de su amigo colgando el_ _teléfono_ \- espero que tenga respuestas para que luego sepa, ¿que fue lo que paso en el 87?

 **-** _ **Así sin más, Jeremy se fue a cocinarse un poco sopa de vacuno, mientras que aun por su mente se decía que pronto obtendría respuestas de ¿quien lo pudo haberlo atacado? mientras tendría que esperar la hora de ir a la pizzeria.**_ **-**

 **-** Bueno espero, ¿que les haya gustado este capitulo? y estoy sorprendido de haber alcanzado las... 575 visitas, se lo agradezco a todos los lectores que tomaron su tiempo para leer el fic, ahora sin más problemas, a responder... Wow, solo cuatro review's, pero no me importa si me dejan review's en ingles, chino, francés, italiano, australiano, lo importante es aprender otros idiomas también es bueno. **-**

 **-** _"_ **Beuty** _"_ **:** _Espero que te haya gustado el fic y descuida, seguirá así como ira, no olvides dejar un review para saber como te gusto el capitulo, bye._

 **-** _"_ **Hikari no kokoro** _"_ _ **:**_ _Pues claro que soy un hombre, ¿que creíste? ¿que era una mujer por el nombre que tengo...? y no vengas a decir que es por el nombre -señala con el dedo molesto- ¿por que...? ¿por que todos me confunden por una mujer...? (T-T)_ - _se pone en estado fetal_ -

 **-** _"_ **Elias Uzumaki123** _"_ _ **:**_ _Claro, que pondré esta canción para que la cante freddy a mariana, solo déjame buscar mi gas pimienta y una bomba de estruendo, para limpiarme la vista y escuchar bien la canción... y gracias por creer que era un hombre y no una mujer_

 **-** _"_ **Guest** _"_ **:** _Mmm... si eres el Guest, ¿que me dejo un review en mi primer fic de FNAF? deberías llamarte ghost o phantom por que hay muchos usuarios en esta pagina que se llaman iguales y es algo... confuso, pero si no eres el mismo, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que sea de tu agrado._

 **-** Bueno, nos vemos o como dijo Guest... nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de mi fic... y así ganaran... esta bien, es un caso serio, debo configurar mi computador con una mejor clave de seguridad para que no viera el "Hola soy german", bueno adiós a todos, bye. **-**


	11. Quinta noche

_**Quinta noche: los ex-guardias y una noticia.**_

 **Advertencia:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama._

 **-** _ **10:00 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado cinco horas desde que todos habían comido en la casa de Alex para que pasaran algunos el rato y luego todo se fueron para ir a prepararse para ir a la pizzeria a hacer su turno como guardias nocturnos. Mientras tanto que Alex preparaba la cena para el y sus dos primos**_ **-**

Alan, Belén ¿la cena esta lista? - _lo decía, Alex llamando a sus primos_ -

Ya vamos - _le responde, Belén desde su habitación , mientras le daba de comer a sus dos "hijos"_ -

Bien al menos no me tardo en darle de comer a unos simples conejos - _lo decía, Alan burlándose al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Belén_ -

Oye, ¿ellos no son conejos? ellos son hijos de bonnie y míos - _lo decía, Belén abriendo la puerta al ver a su hermano bajando por las escaleras para irse a la cocina_ -

¿Como digas, hermanita? - _le responde, alan desde la primera planta de la casa_ -

Bueno mis niños, les deje comida, agua y no escapen de la habitación ya que no me gustaría. ¿que les pasara algo a ustedes? - _lo decía, Belén hacia sus dos "hijos" mientras cerraba la habitación y baja a la cocina_ -

¿Por que tardaste tanto en bajar, prima? - _le pregunta, Alex dudoso de que había tardado Belén en bajar_ -

Estaba alimentando a mis hijos, tu ya lo sabes, ¿los dos conejos que están en mi habitación? - _lo decía, Belén a su primo Alex_ -

Bien, ¿deberías estar más atenta a la hora? solo tenemos una hora y media para llegar a la pizzeria, pero... ¿como nos iremos en la camioneta, solo tardaríamos unos minutos? - _lo decía, Alex regañando a su hermana, mientras le_ _sonríe_ -

Esta bien... no tardare en bajar - _lo decía, Belén inflando sus mejillas molesta_ -

Al parecer aun actúas ¿como niña? - _lo decía, Alan comiendo su comida_ -

Oye, eso fue ofensivo, al menos mi novio no parece como una... - _lo decía, Belén algo resignada al ver a su hermano_ -

¿Una que? - _pregunta, Alan serio a su hermana_ -

Ah... mejor olvídalo - _lo decía, Belén decidida a no molestar más a su hermano por el momento_ -

¿Eso creía? - _lo decía, alan al ver a su hermana resignarse_ -

Ya, los dos dejen de estar peleando como niños, además no deberían estar enojándose entre ustedes, son hermanos y se deben llevar bien

Esta bien... - _le responden, los dos algo molestos entre ellos dos_ -

Bueno, coman su cena ¿que pronto llegaran los demás? - _lo decía, Alex hacia su dos primos, mientras comían su cena tranquilos como una familia_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de cenar, Alex aprovecho a buscar sus cosas en su habitación antes de que llegaran los demás, mientras que Belén lavaba los platos y Alan los limpiaba.**_ **-**

Oye, ¿alan? - _lo decía, Belén llamando la atención a su hermano_ -

Sí, ¿dime? - _lo decía, Alan_ _mirándola_ -

Has pensado, ¿como reaccionaran los demás animatronics sobre sus verdaderos nombres y los nombres de sus padres? - _le pregunta, Belén algo curiosa_ -

Mmm... ¿en eso no se como decírtelo? pero supongo, ¿que estarían felices en saber quien eran? - _le responde, Alan a su hermana_ -

Espero, ¿que todos estén felices...? - _lo decía, Belén algo dudosa_ -

" _¿Estas seguro de eso?_ " - _lo decía, Jack al verse reflejado en la ventana_ \- " _¿Si fuera ellos por estar más de 30 años en cerrados en unos cuerpos de animatronics y sin ver a mis familiares por todo esos años, estaría algo molesto y no querría saber nada de ellos?_ "

" _Jack, ¿en serio crees que eso pase?_ " - _le pregunta, Alan algo dudoso_ -

" _Sin duda alguna, pero... ¿quien sabe?_ " - _le responde, Jack con algo de duda hacia Alan_ -

" _Si que eres un verdadero idiota, ¿lo sabias?_ " - _lo decía, Alan hacia Jack importándole nada a él_ -

" _Oye, eso me hiere el corazón y lo sabes_ " - _lo decía, Jack algo adolorido colocando sus manos en donde estaría su corazón_ -

" _Ya deja de actuar, ¿como si te importara?_ " - _lo decía, Alan indiferente hacia Jack_ -

" _Oye, te recuerdo que toy chica, esta enamorada de ti y que eso significa que es mi novia_ _también_ " - _lo decía, Jack algo molesto hacia Alan_ -

" _Sí, claro, ¿como digas?_ " - _lo decía, Alan ignorando a Jack_ -

" _¿Eso lo dices tu? pero, ¿en el fondo lo sabes muy bien?_ " - _lo decía, Jack con una sonrisa burlona_ -

" _Vete a al carajo, jack, solo no intentes de hacer estupideces o algo estúpido con mi novia ¿cuando intentes tomar el control de mi cuerpo?_ " - _lo decía, Alan molesto hacia Jack_ -

" _Tranquilos hermano, solo lo haré para poder comer algo y también de conocer a algunos animatronics, ¿excepto a los que ya me conocen?_ " - _lo decía, Jack apoyándose en la pared, mientras se miraba las uñas_ -

" _Se que te van a dar una golpiza los demás animatronics, ¿cuando te conozcan?_ " - _lo decía, Alan hacia Jack sabiendo como pasaría si los toy's supieran del secreto que el tenia_ -

" _Sí, sí, si, ¿como digas, hermano? ahora, voy a dormir un rato y ¿después veremos que pasa?_ " - _lo decía, Jack volviendo al subconsciente de Alan_ -

Alan, ¿te encuentras bien? - _lo decía, Belén algo preocupada al ver que su hermano estaba viendo un punto fijo entre su reflejo_ -

Ah... si hermana, solo estaba hablando con jack sobre ciertas cosas, ¿no te preocupes? - _le responde, Alan hacia su hermana, mientras coloca su mano en su cabeza, hasta que escucharon el sonido de un timbre_ -

Alan, Belén vamonos, llegaron los demás para irnos - _lo decía, Alex bajando por las escaleras hacia la entrada de la casa_ -

Ya vamos - _le responde, Belén a su primo desde la cocina_ -

Bien, ¿creo que debemos irnos? - _lo decía, Alan limpiándose sus manos con un paño y toma su bolso_ -

Vamos - _le responde, Belén a su hermano limpiando sus manos con otro paño, tomando su bolso y se dirigen a donde estaba Alex con los demás_ -

 **-** _ **Al saludarse entre ellos se subieron a la camioneta de Alex y se fueron hacia la pizzeria a donde se encontrarían con el señor Fazbear que los estaría esperándolos, sin saber la sorpresa que se encontraran en la pizzeria**_ **-**

 **-** _ **11:30 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y media y sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron a dentro de la pizzeria mientras el señor Fazbear los esperaba con una sonrisa alegre al ver a sus once guardias reunidos.**_ **-**

Vaya, llegaron todos ustedes muy puntuales como siempre, eso es el animo chicos - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al verlos_ -

Sí señor fazbear - _le responden, todos a su jefe_ -

Bien y otra cosa más, ¿muchachos podrían venir? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear llamando a tres personas que estaban sentados en una mesa_ -

Así, ¿que ellos son los guardias nocturnos? ¿que trabajan en esta pizzeria? - _lo decía, una voz familiar para uno de los guardias, que sabia que el estaria en serios problemas después de esto_ -

Hay no, no me digan, ¿que el esta aquí? - _lo decía, Yuri nervioso al reconocer esa voz_ -

Bueno, ellos son unos viejos empleados que trabajaron como guardias nocturnos, el es jeremy fiztgerald - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear señala al ex-guardia, rubio, orbes azules y de tez blanca_ -

Ho...la, mi nombre es j...jeremy fiztgeral, mucho gusto - _le responde, jeremy un poco nervioso al volver a la pizzeria_ -

El es mike - _señala el señor Fazbear a otro ex-guardia de pelo negro, orbes azules y de tez blanca_ -

Hola, mi nombre es mike schmitd - _lo decía, Mike serio al ver al grupito de jóvenes que eran los que trabajaban como guardias nocturnos_ -

Y por último, el es fritz - _señala el señor Fazbear a un ex-guardia de pelo anaranjado, orbes azules y de tez blanca_ -

Hola a todos incluso a ti... yuri - _lo decía, Fritz al ver a su hijo en el grupo de_ _jóvenes_ -

¿Se conocen? - _pregunta, el señor Fazbear sorprendido de haber escuchado eso de fritz_ -

Ah... hola... papá... - _lo decía, Yuri muy nervioso_ -

Oh, asi que tu eres hijo de fritz, bueno tendrán toda la noche para que hablen ustedes dos, bueno si me disculpan, tengo que irme - _le entrega las llaves a Alan y se va en su vehículo perdiéndose a la vista_ -

Bueno, quiero saber sobre lo que me tienen que decir - _lo decía, Jeremy un poco nervioso con un tono serio falso hacia los_ _jóvenes_ -

Ah... papá, yo...

Yuri, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo en privado - _lo decía, Fritz serio hacia su hijo_ -

Pero... papá, yo...

Yuri, nada de peros - _lo decía, Fritz llevando a yuri hacia el medio del área de comidas_ -

Bueno, ah... ¿jeremy podríamos ir a la oficina para poder hablar mejor? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su amigo irse con su padre a hablar de algo muy serio_ -

¿Esta bien? - _le responde, Jeremy algo dudoso del joven que le había visitado en la tarde en su departamento_ -

 **-** _ **Todos se fueron a la oficina dejando a Yuri y Fritz solos en el área de comida, mientras que Mike y Jeremy estaban en la oficina y enfrente del escritorio, esperando alguna respuesta de los jóvenes guardias que estaban hay algo incómodos por las miradas que les daban, mientras esperaban a que los animatronics se podrían mover.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **12:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado media hora de un inmenso silencio que se había formado en la oficina, mientras que los dos ex-guardias esperaban aun alguna respuesta de los guardias, pero todos dieron un salto al escuchar el sonido del teléfono y la contestadora automática se activo.**_ **-**

 _¿Hola, hola? Hey, ¡Buen trabajo, noche 5! Um hey, um, mantén una estrecha vigilancia sobre las cosas esta noche, ¿Okay? Um, por lo que entiendo, el edificio se encuentra en clausura, uh, nadie puede estar ni adentro ni afuera, ya sabes, especialmente cualquier… empleado anterior. Um, cuando consigamos solucionar todo, podremos moverte al turno de día, un puesto que simplemente… está disponible. Uh, no tenemos a nadie que reemplace tu lugar, pero estamos trabajando en eso. Vamos a tratar de hablar con el dueño original del restaurante. Uh, creo que el nombre del lugar era "Fredbear's Family Diner" o algo así. Fue cerrado hace años, sin embargo, dudo que seamos capaces de rastrear a alguien. Bueno, ¡Acabas de obtener una noche más! Uh, ¡Aguanta ahí! ¡Buenas noches!_

 **-** _ **El mensaje por el tipo del teléfono (Phone Guy) no duro mucho como en las noches anteriores que algunos eran explicaciones largas, sin saber que ciertos animatronics se empezaron a mover.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **01:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora y los guardias estaban aun nerviosos para que los ex-guardias se exaltaran de que los animatronics se movían. Mientras que en el (Dinning Área).**_ **-**

Yuri, ¿por que rayos no me dijiste? ¿que trabajas como guardia nocturno en esta maldita pizzeria¡ - _lo decía, Fritz serio hacia su hijo_ -

Papa, en verdad quería decírtelo, pero ¿quería decirlo, cuando fuera casi mi última noche aquí? - _lo decía, Yuri sentándose en una silla mirando fijamente a su padre_ -

Yuri, sabes muy bien que no me agrada volver a este lugar y mucho menos saber que tu trabajas aquí, no sabes, ¿que los animatronics matan a los guardias nocturnos? - _lo decía, Fritz hacia su hijo_ -

Lo se papá, pero ellos no son asesinos ¿como tu lo piensas? - _lo decía, Yuri hacia su padre que lo miraba con un rostro enojado aun_ -

Sí, claro ¿como no? - _lo decía, Fritz cruzado de brazos hacia su hijo_ \- yuri, no sabes que por poco a mi me metieron en un traje de freddy y si me hubieran matado, yo nunca hubiera conocido a tu madre en el extranjero - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su hijo_ -

Eso, ¿no lo sabia papa?

Bueno, ahora lo sabes bien yuri, por eso mañana hablare con el señor fazbear para ver si te puede despedir

¿Que? - _lo decía, Yuri sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo su padre_ \- no papa, no puedo irme de este trabajo y lo sabes muy bien

Yuri, es por tu propio bien, no quiero perder a mi hijo en este maldito lugar

Papa, te estoy diciendo que los animatronics no son asesinos, solo buscaban venganza contra un guardia nocturno que los habían matado - _lo decía, Yuri hacia su padre para_ _convencerlo_ -

Yuri, no quiero que estos aniamtronics asesinos te metan en un traje de freddy, sabes muy bien que si demando esta pizzeria por tu desaparición, no podrán encontrarte nunca y eso no podría soportar perder a mi único hijo - _lo decía, Fritz intentando de que no cometiera una locura_ -

Papá, el asesino de esos animatronics ¿es nada más y nada menos que vincent? - _lo decía, Yuri mencionando el nombre muy conocido para el_ -

¿Que? espera un minuto yuri, ¿acaso nombraste a vincent? - _lo decía, Fritz sorprendido de lo que dijo su hijo_ -

Así es, el es responsable, ¿que algunos niños y también empleados desaparecidos en esta pizzeria? - _lo decía, Yuri entregándole un papel con la información de cierta animatronica que era su novia, sin saber que cierta animatronica dorada se había movido de su lugar_ -

Aja, ¿así que sally...? - _lo decía, Fritz algo dudoso a su hijo_ \- ¿acaso conoces esta chica?

Sí... - _lo decía, Yuri nervioso hacia su padre_ \- ¿resulta que ella es ahora una animatronica? - _lo decía, Yuri al ver a la dichosa animatronica detrás de su padre_ -

Una animatronica, claro hijo y de seguro ¿que esa animatronica de la que hablas, esta justamente detrás mio? ¿no? - _lo decía, Fritz hacia su hijo creyendo que esa persona era esa animatronica de la que el hablaba_ -

Sí, lo dices de esa forma, ¿si? - _lo decía, Yuri a su padre mirando detrás de el_ \- ¿verdad spring bonnie? - _lo decía, mientras que su padre se daba vuelta lentamente y ver a una coneja animatronica dorada algo malgastada_ -

Hola señor smith... yo soy spring bo... - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie pero ve que Fritz estaba estático y temblando_ -

¡Ahhh! - _lo decía, Fritz gritando por el susto mientras se escuchaba por toda la pizzeria, mientras que por mucho pánico se desmaya, cayendo al suelo_ -

¡Hay no papá! - _lo decía, Yuri al ver a su padre caer desmayado al suelo_ -

¡Señor smith! - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie desesperada de ver a su futuro suegro desmayado_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que en la oficina todos habían escuchado el grito del susto de Fritz llamando la atención a todos los guardias y ex-empleados**_ **-**

¿Que fue ese grito? - _lo decían, todos dudosos de donde proviene de ese sonido_ -

¿Debió... haber... sido... fritz...? - _lo decía, Jeremy algo nervioso_ -

Oye, ¿prometieron que los animatronics no nos matarían? nos engañaron para que muramos todos - _lo decía, Mike tomando a Marcos por la parte de la camisa del uniforme_ -

¿No... les estábamos mintiendo...? ¿conociendo a los... animatronics... no creo que maten a los guardias la menos? ¿que sea vincent...? - _lo decía, Marcos entrecortado debido que estaba siendo tomado por el cuello de su camisa_ -

Jeremy, nos vamos, iremos a por fritz y nos largamos - _lo decía, Mike serio_ -

Pero... mike, que hay de lo que este guardia me había... prometido - _lo decía, Jeremy algo nervioso_ -

Te lo podrá decir en el día, si no salimos de a... - _lo decía, Mike sintiendo alguien observándolo desde el oscuro pasillo_ -

Suelta a mi novio - _lo decía, una voz femenina desde el oscuro pasillo y mike al soltar a marcos y tomar la linterna, estaba Chica cruzada de brazos_ -

¿N...Novio? - _lo decía, los dos ex-guardias al ver a Marcos en el suelo, mientras intentaba de recuperar la perdida de oxigeno_ -

¡Marcos! - _lo decía, Chica entrando a la oficina mientras abrazaba a su novio_ -

¿Alguien puede explicarme que diablos pasa aquí? - _lo decía, Mike sorprendido e histérico de ver que Chica le había dicho novio al guardia que estaba en el suelo siendo abrazado por la pollo animatronica_ -

Se lo diremos más tarde, pero seria mejor, ¿que sea después de ver que paso en el área de comida? - _lo decía, Alex hacia los dos ex-guardias para explicarles hay todo lo que no_ _sabían_ -

Es... pero que no... aparezca los animatronicos cerca de nosotros - _lo decía, Jeremy nervioso al saber que podrían matarlos en cualquier momento_ -

Descuiden, ellos no los mataran - _lo decía, Belén para calmar al ex-guardia que estaba nervioso_ -

 **-** _ **Tras calmar a los dos ex-guardias nocturnos, se dirigieron al Dinning Área para averiguar que es lo que le paso a su amigo y ex-guardia. Al llegar a lugar ven a fritz desmayado en el suelo, al lado de él estaba Yuri y al otro lado de Fritz estaba Spring Bonnie.**_ **-**

Oh... ¡dios... ya mato a Fritz! - _lo decía, Jeremy algo nervioso al ver a Fritz en el suelo_ -

¿Que? no, no, no, ella no lo mato, ¿solo le dio un susto tremendo y se desmayo nada más? - _lo decía, Yuri explicandole lo que habia pasado_ -

Bueno, ya que estamos todos en el área de comida, podrian explicarnos, ¿que es lo que pasa en este maldito lugar? - _lo decía, Mike algo desconfiado al estar con dos animatronics una con Marcos abrazado por Chica por protección contra Mike y la otra con Yuri intentando de despertar a Fritz_ -

Bueno, ¿sera una explicación muy larga? - _lo decía, Alex hacia el ex-guardia_ -

Vamos, ¿tenemos toda la maldita noche? - _le responde, Mike hacia Alex_ -

Bueno... ¿si tu lo dices? - _lo decía, Alex mientras se sentaba en una silla de las mesas cercana a los demás y los otros dos ex-guardias tomaban asiento de frente a Alex para explicarles todo lo que sucede y pasa en la pizzeria_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex le explicaba todo a los dos ex-guardias, los demás animatronics se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas para preguntarles quienes eran, pero los tres animatronics al reconocer a uno de los tres ex-guardias, se sorprenden de verlo aquí en la pizzeria.**_ **-**

No, ¿puede ser posible...? - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver a Mike_ -

Ya, tranquilo bonnie - _lo decía, Belén tomando de la mano a su novio_ -

¿Que hace aqui este marinero de agua dulce en la pizzeria? - _preguntaba, Foxy molesto al ver a Mike_ -

Ya foxy, solo vienen por que acompañan a ese guardia rubio que esta al lado de jeremy - _lo decía, María tomándolo de su única mano buena a su novio_ -

No, ¿puedo creer lo que estoy viendo? - _lo decía, Freddy sorprendido de ver a Mike otra vez_ -

¿Que? ¿no te lo esperabas mi osito gominola? - _lo decía, Mariana mirándose las uñas_ -

Mielesita, ¿me perdonas? - _lo decía, Freddy intentando de que la perdone_ -

¿No lo se aun? - _lo decía, Mariana dirigiéndose al baño de mujeres y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, Freddy fue detrás de ella_ -

¿No se supone que este guardia lo habían despedido? - _lo decía, Golden al ver otra vez a mike_ -

Ya golden, no es necesario de que ustedes lo odien tanto - _lo decía, Rose siendo abrazada de la cintura por Golden_ -

Bueno, si vuelvo a ver a ese idiota otra vez dañando a mi novio, lo meteré en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, Chica molesta y enojada de que Mike dañara a su novio_ -

Ah... charlotte cálmate, ¿por que no vamos a la cocina a preparar pizza? - _lo decía, Marcos intentando de que su novia no matara al ex-guardia_ -

Esta bien... pero si vuelve a dañarte lo mato - _lo decía, Chica hacia su novio, mientras que a Mike le recorre un escalofrió al sentir unas miradas de odio, curiosas y una amenaza inminente hacia él_ -

Hola, alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica abrazando a su novio_ -

Hola toy chica... - _le saluda, Alan a su novia_ -

¿Que hacen todos en el área de comida? ¿no se supone que nos iban a esperar en la oficina? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonriendole a su novio_ -

Bueno... la verdad es que... nos encontramos a unos ex-guardias que trabajaron aquí y que uno de ellos es el padre de yuri - _lo decía, Alan hacia su novia y ella al ver a Alex hablando con los dos ex-guardias se sorprende de ver a la victima de Mangle vivo_ -

No... puede ser... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy sorprendido igual que algunos animatronics_ -

¿Creíamos que estaba muerto? - _lo decía, Bombón al ver a Jeremy sentado con Alex y otro guardia que estaban hablando de algo serio_ -

¿Sucede algo toy freddy? - _le pregunta, Estefania a su novio algo preocupada_ -

Ah, si... es que ese ex-guardia rubio, trabajaba en esta pizzeria en el 87... - _lo decía, Toy Freddy hacia su novia_ -

Bombón, ¿te encuentras bien? - _lo decía, Jose preocupado por la coneja toy animatronica_ -

Ah... si, si, estoy bien, es solo ¿que de hace mucho no veíamos a jeremy por esta pizzeria? - _le responde, Bombón a Jose al ver lo que jamas había visto_ -

¿Así que el es la victima de la mordida del 87? - _le pregunta, Jose sorprendido de quien hablaba_ -

Lamentablemente, si y mangle siempre se ha lamentado todo estos años por eso, ¿través ella pueda disculparse esta noche con él? - _lo decía, Bombón un poco animada_ \- ¿iré a buscarla?

Ah... bombón, no sera necesario que valles a buscarla - _lo decía, Toy Freddy a su amiga_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _lo decía, Bombón hacia su amigo con duda_ -

¿Por que ella esta caminando hacia los dos ex-guardias? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy señalando a Mangle caminando hacia donde estaba Jeremy_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex le explico todo lo que sus amigos, primos y de él que con los animatronics eran parejas, apesar de ser almas en cuerpos acrobáticos, podían sentir, amar, sentir dolor emocional, tristes, felicidad, etc. Pero los dos ex-guardias al levantarse ven a Mangle caminar hacia ellos, mientras que por el pánico, los dos estaban estáticos.**_ **-**

Ah... alex, que es lo que le pasa a mangle... - _lo decía, Jeremy algo nervioso y aterrado al ver a la zorrita albina animatronica_ _acercarse-le_ -

Solo quédate quieto... - _lo decía, Alex viendo que los toy y los old estaban listos para abalanzarse hacia mangle en caso de que quiera atacar a Jeremy_ -

Ah... por favor, no me mates... - _lo decía, Jeremy retrocediendo de Mangle, mientras que ella se le acercaba, sin obtener respuesta alguna_ \- no... no quiero morir... no...

J...Jeremy... - _lo decía, Mangle susurrando el nombre del ex-guardia, cosa que el pudo escuchar el mencionado, sorprendido_ -

A...Atrás mangle, por favor... - _lo decía, Jeremy aterrado mientras retrocedía y se acorralo en una pared sin escapatoria de la animatronica que se acercaba y por el pánico cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando su final pero, lo único que sintió fue las manos de la animatronica, tocando su cara_ -

Estas... vivo... - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendida de verlo vivo y no muerto como ella pensaba y sin más lo abrazo, cosa que a Jeremy lo puso nervioso y sentir el abrazo por parte de la animatronica_ \- lo siento... jeremy... por haberte atacado... perdóname... ¿no era mi intención atacarte...? - _lo decía, Mangle empezando a llorar hacia Jeremy_ -

 **-** _ **Tras ver pasado unos minutos de que Mangle pudo desahogar sus llantos sobre el ex-guardia que fue la victima del 87, mientras que todos se calmaron al ver que Mangle estaba llorando en el ex-guardia descargando toda su frustración y pena por él, mientras que Alex miraba con una sonrisa a su novia, mientras que ella le explicaba todo a Jeremy desde que lo mordió y quien había sido.**_ **-**

¿Así que fue vincent el responsable de que me atacaras? - _lo decía, Jeremy sorprendido de que ese mismo guardia había modificado la inteligencia artificial de Mangle para que él o el niño fueran mordidos_ -

Sí... desde entonces... yo me he estado lamentando por haberte mordido en todos estos años - _lo decía, Mangle con la cabeza baja mientras se le caían lagrimas por su rostro_ -

Ya veo, entonces no fue tu culpa mangle... - _lo decía, Jeremy sorprendiendo a la animatronica albina_ \- no fue tu culpa y no debes lamentartelo siempre, por lo menos sigo vivo y es lo que cuenta y importa - _lo decía, mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de la animatronica_ -

Osea... ¿me estas perdonando? - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando por parte del ex-guardia_ -

Sí mangle, no te culpo de haberme mordido y destrozarme el lóbulo frontal, ahora se quien es el verdadero culpable, el deberá pagar por lo que les hiso a ustedes - _lo decía, Jeremy dándole una sonrisa a la animatronica albina_ -

Gracias jeremy - _lo decía, Mangle dándole un abrazo al ex-guardia cosa que lo pillo desprevenido y el sin más corresponde al abrazo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber arreglado alguna cosas entre Jeremy y Mangle, a lo lejos Alex miraba feliz a su novia de que por fin habían arreglado sus diferencias y se va dejándolos solos, cosa que a Mangle le preocupo al verlo alejarse y dejándola sola con el ex-guardia. Mientras que todos los demás veían como freddy tomaba de la mano a Mariana y se la lleva al baño de mujeres.**_ **-**

Mariana, espero que te guste esta canción que te la dedico a ti para que me perdones - _lo decía, Freddy hacia su novia_ -

( **Nota:** _Seguir la letra de la canción para seguir el ritmo de la canción "_ _ **El Perdon - Nicky Minaj**_ _"_ )

 _Dime si es verdad,_

 _Me dijieron que te estás casando_

 _Tu no sabes como estoy sufriendo_

 _Esto te lo tengo que decir._

 _Cuentame_

 _Tu despedida para mi fue dura_

 _Sera que el te llevo a la luna_

 _Y yo no supe hacerlo así._

 _Te estaba buscando_

 _Por las calles gritando_

 _Eso me esta matando._

 _Te estaba buscando_

 _Por las calles gritando_

 _Como un loco tomando._

 _Es que yo sin ti y tu sin mi_

 _Dime quien puede ser feliz_

 _Esto no me gusta_

 _Esto no me gusta._

 _Es que yo sin ti y tu sin mi_

 _Dime quien puede ser feliz_

 _Esto no me gusta_

 _Esto no me gusta._

 _Vivir sin ti no aguanto más_

 _Por eso vengo a decirte lo que siento_

 _Estoy sufriendo en esta soledad_

 _Y aunque tu padre no aprobo esta relación._

 _Yo sigo insistiendo a pedirte perdón_

 _Lo unico que importa está en tu corazón._

 _Te estaba buscando_

 _Por las calles gritando_

 _Eso me está matando._

 _Te estaba buscando_

 _Por las calles gritando_

 _Como un loco tomando_

 _Es que yo sin ti y tu sin mi_

 _Dime quien puede ser feliz_

 _Esto no me gusta_

 _Esto no me gusta._

 _Es que yo sin ti y tu sin mi_

 _Dime quien puede ser feliz_

 _Esto no me gusta_

 _Esto no me gusta._

 _Yo te jure a ti eterno amor_

 _Y ahora otro te da calor_

 _Cuando en las noches tienes frío_

 _Yo se que él te parece mejor_

 _Pero yo estoy en tu corazón_

 _Y por eso pido perdón._

 _Es que yo sin ti y tu sin mi_

 _Dime quien puede ser feliz_

 _Esto no me gusta_

 _Esto no me gusta._

 _Es que yo sin ti y tu sin mi_

 _Dime quien puede ser feliz_

 _Esto no me gusta_

 _Esto no me gusta._

 **-** _ **Freddy le dedico esa canción a su novia que ella estaba sorprendida de que su osito le haya dedicado esa canción.**_ **-**

Hay freddy, aun que esa canción es de reggeton, no puedo estar tan maravillada que hayas cantado esa canción para mi - _lo decía, Mariana mientras abraza a su novio y este corresponde al abrazo_ \- siempre tu seras mi osito gominola y mi osito de peluche

Y tu la única mujer en mi cora... - _lo decía, Freddy pero es interrumpido por un beso por parte de Mariana_ -

Solo cállate freddy fazbear y besa como hombre y no como nena - _lo decía, Mariana a Freddy quien sin más corresponde el beso de su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Freddy y Mariana estaban en el baño de mujeres dándose besos, en el (Dinning Área), todos estaban disfrutando de la compañía de los ex-guardias, mientras comían pizza que habían sido hechas por Marcos, Chica y Toy Chica.**_ **-**

Así que... mike, ¿eres soltero o tienes novia? - _lo decía, Arnol comiendo una rebanada de pizza_ -

Tengo novia y se llama doll, pero aun así... tenia pensado juntar dinero y comprarle un anillo - _lo decía, Mike algo sonrojado_ -

¿Así que un anillo? ¿le pedirás matrimonio? - _le pregunta, Alex sorprendido_ -

Sí, ya que se acerca nuestro aniversario y le quiero pedirle, ¿que se case conmigo? - _lo decía, Mike algo sonrojado hacia todos_ -

Y tu jeremy, ¿eres un soltero o tienes novia? - _le pregunta, Belén algo curiosa hacia Jeremy_ -

Ah... bueno, yo... estoy soltero... - _le responde, Jeremy algo nervioso_ -

Siempre ¿es él así? - _pregunta, Alan hacia Mike_ -

Sí, ¿el es algo nervioso algunas veces? - _le responde, Mike a Alan_ -

Bueno, son las... 01:45 AM, ¿podríamos aprovechar de cantar en el escenario? - _lo decía, Rose animando a los demás en cantar_ -

Buena idea rose - _lo decía, Sofia mientras se va a buscar a Shadow Freddy_ -

Ah... ¿alguien a visto a shadow bonnie?

Sí, ¿debe estar en partes y servicios? - _lo decía, Bombón señalando a donde estaba partes y servicios_ -

Gracias bombón - _lo decía, Angel mientras acompaña a Sofia a buscarla_ -

¿Creen que estarán bien esos dos? - _pregunta, Mike algo inseguro_ -

Sí, descuida, ellos dos estarán bien - _le responde, Jose al ver a sus dos amigos_ -

¡Hola! - _lo decía, Puppet saludando a los dos ex-guardias, mientras estaba en la espalda de Ray_ -

¡Ah! ¡la marioneta! - _lo decía, los dos ex-guardias abrazados por el miedo de ver a la marioneta fuera de su caja_ -

Ah... ¿por que se asustaron? - _pregunta, dudosa puppet al ver a los dos ex-guardias que estaban con un rostro de miedo al verla_ -

Es por que los asustaste y ellos creen que los vas a matar

Ah... ¿perdonen chicos? ¿no fue mi intención de asustarlos? - _lo decía, Puppet rascándose la nuca apenada_ -

Espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo, mary - _lo decía, Ray algo serio hacia su novia_ -

Un momento... ¿la marioneta es mujer? - _pregunta, Jeremy nervioso hacia la marioneta_ -

Sí, obvio que soy mujer, ¿que creíste que era hombre? - _le responde, Puppet a Jeremy_ -

Sí - _le responden, los dos ex-guardias a la marioneta_ -

Genial, ahora ustedes dos creyeron que era hombre, primero ese hombre morado, luego un tipo que dejaba mensajes y ustedes tres... - _lo decía, Puppet hallándose al ver a Fritz en el suelo_ _inconsciente_ \- ¿que le paso?

Digamos que spring asusto a mi padre y se desmayo por el susto - _le responde, Yuri al intentar de que reaccione su padre_ -

Por favor suegrito, ¿no se nos muera...? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie intentando de que su futuro suegro se despertara_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Angel y Sofia se fueron a donde estaba (Parts & Servicies), los demás preparaban los instrumentos para tocar y aprovechar la noches que quedaban. Mientras que en dichosa habitación, Shadow Freddy se encontraba llorando mientras que Shadow Bonnie la intentaba de animarlo. **_**-**

Ya amigo, tranquilo, yo te había dicho que se había casado y tenían hijos - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie intentando de animarlo, mientras este lloraba en su pecho intentando de_ _desahogarse_ -

Pero... yo la amaba... no es justo la vida, ese mismo día le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia, pero tuvo que aparecer ese hombre morado... y asesinarnos - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy llorando_ -

Ya... tranquilo amigo mio, se que duele mucho, pero ahora debes pensar en tu vida de ahora - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie dándole palmadas en la espalda de su mejor amigo_ -

Pero, yo aun la sigo amando... y me duele mucho, incluso no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy dolido de ver a su amor de su vida con alguien más_ -

Yo te dije que no era para ti en ese tiempo, que debías buscar a otra chica, pero no tuviste la desgracia de enamorarte de esa chica que incluso me caía mal - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie consolando a su mejor amigo_ -

Pero... pero, aun la amo... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy llorando aun más_ -

Hay no se que más decirte amigo, solo te puedo decir que solo te puedo consolar como mejores amigos que somos, piensa en sofia, a ella le gustas, pero tu al ser tacaño no vez eso - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie intentando de que su mejor amigo recapacite las cosas mejor_ -

Pero... y si ella no me amara, ¿estaría sufriendo, otra vez? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy en sus rostros cayendo lagrimas_ -

No, en eso te equivocas - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie tomando el rostro de su amigo y hacerlo mirar a sus ojos_ \- créeme, ella te ama con todo su amor, es otra cosa que tu no le has dado esa oportunidad, ella aun te amara -

¿En serio? - _le pregunta, Shadow Freddy y recibe un asentimiento por parte de su mejor amiga que siempre estaba a su lado_ _apoyándolo_ \- pero... ¿como? ¿como hago para quitarme a mi antiguo amor de mi cabeza? - _le pregunta, al shadow algo inseguro ahora de si mismo_ -

Hay... un nunca cambias en esa conducta tuya, siempre tan inseguro como siempre - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado de animo y emocional, igual que cuando tenían sus vidas anteriores, hasta que siente a alguien tocar la puerta_ -

Shadow bonnie. ¿estas hay? - _preguntaba, Angel algo dudoso de encontrar a su novia_ -

Ah... si angel, ¿estoy aquí? - _le responde, Shadow Bonnie separándose de su amigo por un momento para abrirle la puerta a Angel que venia acompañado de Sofia_ -

Ah, ¿sucede algo? - _pregunta, Sofia hacia la shadow animatronica_ -

Sí, el problema es shadow freddy - _le responde, Shadow Bonnie dejando ver a su mejor amigo en el suelo tomado de sus piernas y aun llorando_ -

¿Que le paso? - _le pregunta, Angel a su novia animatronica_ -

Es que, él vio a su viejo amor cuando nosotros estábamos vivos y lo peor de todo la tipa esa se caso y tiene tres hijos con el tipo con quien es ahora su esposo, le advertí, ¿que a el que no serian una buena pareja? y ¿aquí lo tienes con ese descontrol emocional y inseguridad? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mirando preocupada hacia su amigo_ \- ya no se, ¿que más decirle e incluso lo he intentado de consolar moralmente? pero... ¿aun sigue afectado? - _lo decía, la Shadow preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

Pues... ¿intentare hablar con él? - _lo decía, Sofia caminando dentro de la habitación, dejando con algo de duda por parte de Angel y Shadow Bonnie y sin más, los dos dejaron a Sofia sola un rato con Shadow Freddy, mientras que los dos se fueron al armario donde siempre se ganaban para poder pasar el tiempo juntos y dormir sin molestias por el ruido_ -

Shadow freddy - _lo decía, Sofia intentando de llamar la atención del shadow animatronico_ -

Por que... por que esto me tiene que estar pasándome... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy lamentase una y otra vez_ -

"Pobre, ¿en verdad esta lastimado emocionalmente?" - _lo decía, Sofia mentalmente mientras se acercaba al shadow animatronico_ \- ah... ¿marcelo martines?

¿Como sabes mi nombre...? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al escuchar su nombre, mientras aun lloraba_ -

Arnol hackeo la computadora de la policía y encontró tu nombre y los demás con los nombres de sus padres - _lo decía, Sofia caminando hacia el Shadow y se sienta a lo indio en el suelo, mientras que el shadow también hacia lo mismo_ -

¿Que tanto sabes de mi...? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy limpiandose las lagrimas_ -

Bueno, se que ahora ese es tu nombre, que eres... - _lo decía, Sofia mirando_ _a la hoja de papel que tenia la información del shadow_ \- tienes el pelo castaño oscuro, orbes castaños, tez caucásico y desapareciste cuando tenias 17 años - _lo decía, Sofia entegandole un papel que tenia su imagen, información, dirección y los nombres de sus padres_ \- y también shadow bonnie me contó de por que estabas así y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para apoyarte - _lo decía, Sofia sorprendiendo al Shadow mientras colocaba su mano sube con la de él_ -

Ah... sofia, yo... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy sonrojándose y ver bien el hermoso rostro de Sofia_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa?

Ah... quería preguntarte si tu aun me sigues amando... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy ocultando su sonrojo ante Sofia_ -

Ah... bueno... ah... - _lo decía, Sofia sonrojada igual que el Shadow por esa pregunta inesperada de él_ \- porfiamos decir... que si... estoy enamorada de ti... pero, como tu me habías rechazado siempre, pen... - _es interrumpida por un beso, por parte del Shadow_ _sorprendiéndola_ \- " _Oh, ¡dios mio! Shadow freddy me esta dando un beso... esto debe ser un sueño... ¿que debo hacer? ¿correspondo o no al beso...? vamos sofia, ¡es la única oportunidad de que tienes a un chico que te este besando!, mas bien al alma de un chico en un cuerpo animatronico_ " - _se decía, mentalmente Sofia sorprendida por parte del shadow y sin más sofia, colocaba sus brazos envolviendo el cuello del shadow mientras seguían en un largo beso en partes y servicios_ -

 **-** _ **Sin que nadien supieran lo que pasaba, Shadow Freddy estaba sintiendo una sensación cálida y tranquila mientras besaba a Sofia, mientras que ella correspondía al beso del shadow.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **02:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado quince minutos, desde que Shadow Freddy y Sofia seguían dándose besos en (Parts & Servicios), mientras que en el armario de aseo, Angel estaba abrazado de Shadow Bonnie que ella estaba feliz de encontrar el amor, apesar de estar en un cuerpo animatronico. **_**-**

Ah... natally, ¿creo que es mejor que leas esto? - _lo decía, Angel entregándole un papel con información de su novia entes de que fuera asesinada, sorprendiéndola al verse en la imagen_ -

¿Esa... soy yo? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras admiraba la imagen de ella y ver los nombres de sus padres_ \- ¿como conseguiste esto?

Arnol, el hacheo los datos de la policía y imprimió los nombres de todos ustedes y cada uno de nosotros tenemos esta información - _lo decía, Angel colocando una mano a su novia_ \- ¿se que es difícil de saber que estas muerta y tus padres aun no saben que estas viva?

Bueno, lo que más me importa es que mis padres aun siguen vivos - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sonriendo_ _felizmente_ -

Sí... me alegro por ti amor... - _lo decía, Angel durmiéndose apoyado en su novia, mientras que ella lo miraba con ternura_ -

Vaya, ¿si que eres una ternura? ¿cuando te lo propones no es así, angel? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie en un susurro a su novio, mientras lo abrazaba para mantenerlo seguro apegada a ella, mientras ella también dormía, debido a estar cansada de jugar con los niños y intentar de consolar a su amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Angel y shadow Bonnie dormían en el armario de aseo, Marcos le había pedido a Chica que lo acompañara a la cocina para hablar de algo en privado entre ellos.**_ **-**

Bien marcos, ¿que es lo que querías decirme? - _lo decía, Chica al ver actuar asi a su novio_ -

Bueno, lo que pasa chica es que gracias a arnol que se infiltro en la base de datos de la policía, puedo decirte ahora como te llamas aparte de que tu nombre es charlotte - _lo decía, Marcos entregándole un papel a su novia_ -

Vaya, es sorprendente que ahora tenga padres - _lo decía, Chica sorprendida al saber los nombres de su padre y donde viven_ -

Sí, fue un poco difícil de saber donde vivías, ya que cuando tuve tiempo libre en mi trabajo, aproveche de ver a tus padres escondido para, ¿que no me descubrieran? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia_ -

Y... ¿como están ellos?

Bien, solo que ahora tienen otra hija, asi que básicamente, puedo decirte que tienes una hermana de 10 años - _lo decía, Marcos mostrando-le la foto a su novia_ -

Se parece a mi, pero... ¿con cabello negro y de orbes negros? - _lo decía, Chica viendo una imagen de ella en el papel y la del celular_ -

Sí, pero lo malo, ¿no se su nombre? - _lo decía, Marcos algo dudoso en saber que nombre tendría ahora la hermana de su novia_ -

Cristy, siempre le preguntaba a mis padres que si tuviera una hermana, ¿la llamaran crista? - _lo decía, Chica recordando lo que le decía a sus padres cuando estaba viva ella_ -

Bueno, cuando tengas tu nuevo cuerpo mejorado, ¿te parece ir a verlos? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia_ -

Me encantaría volver a ver a mis padres y ¿ver si me reconocen? - _lo decía, Chica tomando las manos de su novio, mientras le da una sonrisa_ -

Esa es la charlotte que me enamore, que sea segura y positiva en si misma - _lo decía, Marcos animando aun más a su novia_ -

Ja, ja, gracias marcos, ahora volvamos al escenario, donde están los demás esperándonos - _lo decía, Chica apunto de dirigirse al escenario_ -

Espera chica - _lo decía, Marcos tomando de la mano a su novia y haciendo que ella volteara y recibiera un beso por parte de él, mientras que ella corresponde al beso de su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Marcos y Chica estaban en la cocina dándose un beso largo, en el escenario algunos ya estaban hablando sobre sus familias, pero excepto una que estaba cruzada de brazos y mirando con molestia al saber que ella murió sin tener padres.**_ **-**

Puppet, ¿que haces aquí sentada sola? - _lo decía, Ray mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia_ -

Es que, ¿no se como ellos pudieron tener padres y yo no? - _le responde, Puppet con la mirada baja_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _le pregunta, Ray preocupado por su novia_ -

Es que yo... antes de ser asesinada por el hombre morado, yo era una niña que vivía en la calle y al ver a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy cuando aun estaban vivos y con otros niños jugaban felices con ellos, yo solo los podía observar desde afuera y eso me dolía por que también podía ver a sus padres felices de sus hijos - _lo decía, Puppet empezando a llorar en silencio_ -

Ya, tranquila mary, ¿ahora no estas sola? - _lo decía, Ray mientras abrazaba cariñosa-mente a puppet_ \- ahora, estamos los dos aquí y somos una pareja, no me importa si tu eras una niña que vivió en la calle, si te hubiera conocido en ese mismo instante, te hubiera llevado a mi casa y vivirías feliz y tranquila al lado mio - _lo decía, Ray colocando su cabeza en la de Puppet_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Puppet sorprendida de lo que estaba diciendo su novio_ -

Es verdad, me hubiera gustado conocerte hace mucho, de cuando estabas viva, pero ahora solo eres una alma en un cuerpo animatronic - _lo decía, Ray colocando su mano en la mejilla de puppet limpiándole las lagrimas que caían en su rostro_ \- siempre te querré y te voy a proteger, incluso si tengo pe vender mi alma por ti - _lo decía, Ray sorprendiendo a la animatronica_ -

Ray... - _lo decía, Puppet sorprendida y susurrando su nombre_ -

Ahora vamos a con los demás - _lo decía, Ray mientras se levanta de su silla y extiende su mano a su novia_ \- ¿vienes?

Sí - _le responde, Puppet limpiándose las lagrimas y toma la mano de su novio, mientras caminaban al escenario_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que puppet y Ray caminaban al escenario, algunos estaban instalando los instrumentos para empezar a tocar alguna canción con los animatronics.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **03:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado diez minutos desde que los animatronics supieron que tenían aun a sus padres vivos y que tendrían hermanos o hermanas.**_ **-**

Así que... ¿quien cantara? - _pregunta, Jose al ver a sus amigos, a los ex-guardias y animatronics_ -

Creo que seremos nosotros - _lo decía, Bonnie quien levantaba su mano_ -

Es verdad, ¿nos toca cantar una canción al menos? - _lo decía, Foxy_ -

Y bien, ¿que estamos esperando? - _lo decía, Freddy acomodándose su sombrero y su corbata de moño, mientras salia del baño seguido de Mariana quien se arreglaba la camisa y su peinado_ -

¿Que creen que haya pasado en ese baño? - _susurraba, Arnol confundido hacia los demás, incluyendo a los animatronics_ -

¿No tengo la menor idea? - _le responde, Rose ignorando a Mariana_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **The Living Tombstone - Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _"_ ).

 _We're waiting every night_

 _to finally roam and invite_

 _newcomers to play with us_

 _for many years we've been all alone._

 _We're forced to be still and play_

 _The same songs we've known since that day_

 _An imposter took our life away_

 _Now we're stuck here to decay._

 _Please let us get in!_

 _don't lock us away!_

 _We're not like what you're thinking._

 _We're poor little souls_

 _who have lost all control_

 _and we're forced here to take that role._

 _We've been all alone_

 _Stuck in our little zone_

 _Since 1987._

 _Join us, be our friend_

 _or just be stuck and defend_

 _after all you only got._

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Is this where you want to be_

 _I just don't get it_

 _Why do you want to stay._

 _We're really quite surprised_

 _We get to see you another night_

 _You should have looked for another job_

 _you should have said to this place good-bye._

 _It's like there's so much more_

 _Maybe you've been in this place before_

 _We remember a face like yours_

 _You seem acquainted with those doors._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de cantar los animatronics, los guardias, los toy's y los dos ex-guardias se habían sorprendido de que podían cantar esa canción.**_ **-**

¿Que les pareció? - _lo decía, Freddy algo dudoso de que a todos les gustara la canción_ -

¿Fue una canción muy bonita? - _le responde, Mariana maravillada al escuchar por segunda vez a su novio_ -

Bueno... gracias... - _lo decía, Freddy sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

Bien, ¿quien sigue? - _pregunta, Bonnie al ver a los toy's o a los guardias y Ex-guardias_ -

Bueno, comamos algo para ¿después seguir? - _lo decía, Toy Chica invitando a los demás para que comieran algo de pizza_ -

Buena idea, ¿me entro apetito? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y al lado de él se había sentado Sugar, mientras comía una rebanada de pizza_ -

Ah... dios, mi cabeza... - _lo decía, Fritz despertándose algo aturdido_ -

Ah, papa... por favor, ¿no vuelvas a desmayarte? - _lo decía, Yuri ayudando a su padre_ -

Yuri, ¿era idea mía o vi a un conejo dorado? - _le preguntaba, Fritz a su hijo mientras se sentaba_ -

Ah... la verdad no era tu imaginación, es de verdad y no es un conejo, es una coneja - _le corrige Yuri a su padre_ -

¿Como que una coneja? - _le responde, Fritz algo confundido_ -

Bueno... spring, es un alma de una chica que esta en el cuerpo de spring bonnie y ¿es mi novia?

¡¿Que?! - _lo decía, Fritz gritándole a su hijo_ \- ¿tu... y un animatronic como novios...? ¿que clase de hijo crié? - _lo decía, Fritz_ _histérico_ -

Papa escúchame, spring y yo nos amamos, ¿lo quieras o no? la seguiré amando - _lo decía, Yuri_ -

Pero... es imposible, ¿que tu y una animatronica sean novios? - _lo decía, Fritz rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo y a la ves más histérico al saber que su hijo amaba a una robot_ -

Ah... disculpe señor smith, pero lo que dice yuri es verdad, ¿aun que usted no lo crea? yo amo a yuri con toda mi alma ¿como el a mi? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie llegando con dos platos con pizzas_ -

Papa, te presento a spring bonnie, ella fue asesinada por un ex-guardia de seguridad, ella se llamaba sally rise - _lo decía, Yuri presentándola a su padre_ \- sally, re presento a mi padre, fritz smith

Hola, señor smith - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie dejando los dos platos en la mesa donde estaban Fritz y Yuri_ \- como lo decía yuri, es verdad, cada uno de nosotros somos almas de niños o empleados que fuimos asesinados por ese guardia - _lo decía, mientras se sienta al lado de Yuri_ -

Yuri, sabes ¿que es lo que pensaría tu madre? - _lo decía, Fritz al ver a su hijo_ \- si tu madre supiera que nuestro único hijo tiene una novia que esta en cuerpo de animatronic, le darías un infarto a tu madre - _lo decía, Fritz serio hacia su hijo sobre su relación_ -

Papa, yo ya he tomado mi decisión, ¿aun que tu o mi madre no aprueben esta relación? yo la amo con todo mi corazón - _lo decía, Yuri poniéndose serio hacia su padre_ -

Yuri, ¿tu eres solo un adolecente de tan solo 18 años? - _lo decía, Fritz levantándose de su haciendo y colocar sus manos en la_ _sienes_ \- ¿no sabes lo que tuve que pasar aquí?

Si papa, ¿lo se? siempre me lo habías contado todo, ¿cuando trabajabas aquí? - _lo decía, Yuri hacia su padre_ -

Dijiste, ¿que te llamas sally rise? ¿no es así? - _pregunta, Fritz hacia la Spring Bonnie_ -

Sí, ¿por? - _le responde, spring Bonnie dudosa_ -

¿Creo que tus padres y nosotros somos vecinos? - _lo decía, Fritz algo dudoso de que ella sea Sally_ -

De verdad - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie levantándose y tomándolo de los hombros_ \- sabe, ¿como están mis padres? ¿se encuentran bien? ¿como esta mi mamá? - _lo decía, desesperada en saber como estaban sus padres_ -

Ellos están bien, ¿solo que aun están dolidos por no saber nada de ti por todo estos años? - _le responde, Fritz algo dudoso hacia la coneja dorada animatronica_ -

Bueno... al menos me alegra que ellos estén bien - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie algo más calmada al saber que sus padres estaban bien_ -

Bien, sera mejor que comamos estas rebanadas de pizza, ¿antes de que se enfríen? - _lo decía, Yuri hacia su padre y su novia para comer_ -

Esta bien - _le responden, ambos al mismo tiempo, cosa que causo que se miraran raro entre ellos_ -

 **-** _ **Así, los tres comieron una rebanada de pizza, cosa que Yuri compartió la mitad de su rebanada con Spring Bonnie, mientras que Fritz aun miraba desconfiado de los animatronics. Rogando mentalmente que no le pasara nada a su hijo y los amigos de su único hijo.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **04:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora desde que Fritz se había despertado de su desmayo y conocer a la novia de su hijo que era ahora una animatronic, mientras podía ver que su hijo estaba feliz estar con esa animatronica, haciéndolo recordar que una vez fue así con su esposa.**_ **-**

Papa, ¿te encuentras bien? - _le preguntaba, Yuri por su padre al verlo hay_ _viéndolos_ -

Ah... si, estoy bien yuri, ¿es solo que...? me recordaste, ¿cuando tu madre y yo eramos novios? - _lo decía, Fritz al ver a su hijo en verdad feliz de estar con esa animatronica_ -

Dígame, señor smith... ¿como es la madre de yuri? - _le pregunta, Spring Bonnie algo curiosa_ -

Bueno... ¿por donde podría empezar? - _le responde, Fritz dudoso a la animatronica_ -

¿Podría empezar decirme como es ella? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie dándole una sonrisa a su futuro suegro_ -

Bueno... ella es de cabello castaño, orbes verdes, tez blanca, siempre daba esa sonrisa que hasta cualquier hombre moriría por esa sonrisa y su forma de ser es única, ella ahora debe estar enseñando a alumnos ruso, ingles, español y italiano - _lo decía, Fritz, mirando a su hijo_ -

¿Así que tu madre habla distintos idiomas? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie sorprendida al saber que la madre de su novio, hablaba otros idiomas_ -

Sí... es por eso que siempre cuando íbamos a rusia, teníamos que hablar ruso - _lo decía, Yuri avergonzado con un sonrojo a su novia_ -

Bueno... ya que solo quedan dos noches más para que nos den nuestros nuevos cuerpos, ah... ¿me podrias mostrar como es la ciudad y luego podríamos ir a ver a mis padres? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie algo sonrojada igual que su novio_ -

¿Es una cita? - _preguntaba, Yuri algo más sonrojado de lo que él estaba_ -

Bueno, los dejare solos... - _lo decía, Fritz dejando solos a su hijo con su novia y se va a donde estaban Jeremy y Mike que estaban comiendo unas rebanadas de pizzas_ -

Vaya, ¿miren quien decidió despertar? - _lo decía, Mike al ver a su amigo sentándose al lado de él_ -

Come tranquilo mike, o podrias atragantarte con un pedazo de pizza - _lo decía, Fritz sabiendo que es lo que_ _vendría_ -

Dime una cosa, ¿como te sentiste? ¿que tu único hijo este enamorado de una animatronica poseída? - _lo decía, Mike con burla a su amigo, mientras le daba un mordida a su rebanada de pizza_ -

Bueno, para serte sincero mike, me alegra en el fondo que mi hijo haya encontrado su verdadero amor y no ser un idiota frió como tu - _lo decía, Fritz dándole un golpe en la espalda a mike, haciéndolo atragantarse, mientras que le daba una sonrisa de satisfacción por venganza amistosa_ -

No es gracioso fritz, ¡casi me ahogo con ese pedazo de pizza! - _lo decía, Mike molesto mientras se recuperaba de casi ahogarse_ -

Yo te lo dije, ¿verdad jeremy? - _lo decía, Fritz mirando a su amigo_ -

S...Sí, es verdad - _le responde, Jeremy nervioso a la situación en que estaba_ -

Bueno, disfrutemos de estas deliciosas pizzas y luego de estas... dos horas que nos quedan, iré a mi casa, disfrutare la compañía de mi esposa y la de mi hijo que él sea feliz con su novia que es una animatronica - _lo decía, Fritz calmado mientras terminaba su rebanada de pizza_ -

Es cierto, después de esto, le tengo que explicarle a doll, ¿donde he estado en realidad? - _lo decía, Mike sabiendo como seria su novia al saber que estuvo de nuevo en la pizzeria_ -

La noche es joven mike, ¿deja de lamentarte? - _lo decía, Fritz comiendo otra rebanada de pizza preparada por Chica_ \- mmm... eso sabe mejor que los cocineros que dan pizzas en él día - _lo decía, Fritz sorprendido por el sabor esquisto de la pizza_ -

Sí, aparte es la mejor pizza que he comido en mi vida - _lo decía, Jeremy mientras comía su rebanada_ -

Una pregunta jeremy, ¿cuantos años tienes ya que me acorde? - _le pregunta, Mike a su amigo rubio_ -

Bueno... si no mal lo recuerdo, hace dos o tres días, cumplí los 24 años - _lo decía, Jeremy hacia su amigo_ -

Vaya, 24 años, osea han pasad años, ¿desde que mangle te ataco y te dejo en coma? - _lo decía, Fritz sorprendido de que los años pasaban volando_ -

Y dime fritz, ¿en que trabajas? - _preguntaba, Mike a su otro amigo_ -

Bueno, trabajo como contador en un banco y ¿ustedes? - _le responde, Fritz a mike, mientras miraba a sus dos amigos_ -

Bueno... yo sigo estudiando medicina... - _lo decía, Jeremy nervioso al saber que tenia que ver sangre y eso lo ponía nervioso_ -

Bueno, yo por ahora no tengo ningún trabajo - _lo decía, Mike hacia sus dos amigos_ \- por eso, intentare de buscar empleo en algún lado, como ayudante, bodeguero, menos guardia nocturno - _lo decía, mirando a los olds con molestia_ -

Al parecer no tuviste enfrentándote a once animatronics - _lo decía, Fritz al ver a Mike_ -

Por lo menos, ¿no me despidieron en mi primer día? - _lo decía, Mike con una burla hacia su amigo mientras se reía de el_ -

Eres un cabrón mike, sabes muy bien que no fue mi culpa que habían modificado la inteligencia de los animatronics - _lo decía, molesto por eso_ -

Bueno, lo importante es que estamos los tres vivos y podamos disfrutar de nuestra amistad como amigos, ¿no? - _preguntaba, Jeremy a sus dos amigos_ -

¿En eso tienes razón, jeremy? - _lo decía, Mike comiendo su rebanada de pizza_ -

Es verdad, lo importante es disfrutar entre amigos y familiares ¿no?

Sí - _le responde, Mike y Jeremy al mismo tiempo hacia su amigo_ -

Bueno sera mejor, ¿que llame a doll para avisarle, donde estoy? - _lo decía, Mike levantándose para llamar a su novia desde su celular_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaron el rato con todos, entre los ex-guardias, los animatronics con los nuevos guardias que trabajaban y eran parejas de ellos disfrutando las últimas dos horas.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **05:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora después y todos estaban reunidos excepto Marcos, Angel y Sofia que estaban con sus parejas en la cocina, el armario de aseo y en partes y servicios.**_ **-**

Bien, ¿quien cantara o tocara algo? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras miraba a sus compañeros animatronics y a los guardias actuales, mientras que los otros tres ex-guardias estaban hablando entre ellos_ -

Bueno, podríamos hacer que jeremy, mike y fritz, sean los jueces y califiquen, ¿quien el mejor grupo entre nosotros? - _lo decía, Jose hacia todos que estaban en el área de comida_ -

Bien, ¿quien les dirá a esos tres? - _pregunta, Toy Freddy_ -

Yo iré a avisarles... - _lo decía, Yuri caminando hacia donde estaba su padre y los amigos de él_ -

Bien, mientras tanto los que saben tocar algo que se prepare por que presiento que sera muy bueno y estará reñido - _lo decía, Foxy al ver a todos_ -

Bueno, prepararen sus instrumentos - _lo decía, Bonnie alegre mientras iba a buscar su guitarra_ -

 **-** _ **Todos fueron a preparar todo, mientras que Yuri le pedía a su padre para que el y sus dos amigos sean los jueces y ellos aceptaron con gusto y se fueron a reunir en el escenario.**_ **-**

Bien, primero empezaran... bonnie, freddy, foxy y chica - _lo decía, Mike al elegir el primer grupo que_ _tocaría_ -

Pero... chica, ¿no esta aquí?

Ah... iré a buscarla, debe estar en la cocina preparando pizza con marcos - _lo decía, Foxy mientras se dirigía a la cocina sin saber lo que se_ _encontraría_ -

Bueno, mientras que el segundo grupo serian, toy freddy, bombón, toy chica y mangle - _lo decía, Jeremy nombrando al segundo grupo_ -

Y por el último grupo serian, alan, ray, yuri y ¿alguien más? - _pregunta, Fritz a los amigos de su hijo_ -

Oye jose, ¿cantas o tocas algún instrumento? - _lo decía, Alan a su amigo mientras le preguntaba_ -

Sí, se tocar la guitarra o el bajo, ¿por? - _le responde, Jose a Alan_ -

¿Necesitamos un bajista? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a los otros dos que estaba uno en la batería y el segundo guitarrista_ -

Ok - _lo decía, Jose subiendo al escenario y toma el bajo_ -

Bien, ¿creo que esos son todos? - _lo decía, Mike hacia los tres grupos_ -

No, yo también estaré en el escenario, estaré de violinista - _lo decía, Belén tomando su violín que había traído en su bolso_ -

Bien ahora son cuatro grupos - _lo decía, Fritz anotando en una hoja de papel los nombres de cada integrantes en un numero como grupo y en eso llega Foxy arrastrando a Chica hacia el área de comida, mientras que se podía notar una bofetada metalica indicando que chica le había golpeado una cachetada_ -

Bien, ¿que el primer grupo suba al escenario para poder escuchar la canción que tengan en mente?

Bien, ¿listos?

Sí - _le respondieron, Bonnie en la guitarra, Foxy en la batería y chica con un bajo_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Márchate Ahora - Los Totora**_ _"_ ).

 _Procure en otro brazos, sentir tu calor._

 _Intente en otras bocas, sentir tu sabor._

 _Me invente en otros cuerpos, tocando tu piel._

 _Y yo se muy bien, no te olvídate._

 _El amor es asi,_

 _Llega de repente y nos va haciendo confundir._

 _Te has grabado en mi,_

 _no sales de mi mente y siento que voy a morir._

 _Marchate ahora,_

 _borra los recuerdo que quedaron de los dos._

 _Estaras sola,_

 _te arrepentiras al darte cuenta que no estoy._

 _Olvida todo,_

 _sigue tu camino sin pensar que un dia fui, el amor de tu vida._

 _Cruza esa puerta,_

 _que es como si todo fuera solo una ilusion._

 _No te des vuelta,_

 _mata el sentimiento y ve detrás de otra_ _pasión._

 _Olvida todo,_

 _prometo no llorar y no intentare convencer,_

 _que un dia, yo te ame._

 _Procure en otro brazos, sentir tu calor._

 _Intente en otras bocas, sentir tu sabor._

 _Me invente en otros cuerpos, tocando tu piel._

 _Y yo se muy bien, no te olvídate._

 _El amor es asi,_

 _Llega de repente y nos va haciendo confundir._

 _Te has grabado en mi,_

 _no sales de mi mente y siento que voy a morir._

 _Márchate_ _ahora,_

 _borra los recuerdo que quedaron de los dos._

 _Estarás_ _sola,_

 _te arrepentirás al darte cuenta que no estoy._

 _Olvida todo,_

 _sigue tu camino sin pensar que un dia fui, el amor de tu vida._

 _Cruza esa puerta,_

 _que es como si todo fuera solo una ilusión._

 _No te des vuelta,_

 _mata el sentimiento y ve detrás de otra pasión._

 _Olvida todo,_

 _prometo no llorar y no intentare convencer,_

 _que un dia, yo te ame._

 _Márchate_ _ahora,_

 _borra los recuerdo que quedaron de los dos_

 _Estarás_ _sola,_

 _te arrepentirás al darte cuenta que no estoy._

 _Olvida todo,_

 _sigue tu camino sin pensar que un dia fui, el amor de tu vida._

 _Cruza esa puerta,_

 _que es como si todo fuera solo una ilusión._

 _No te des vuelta,_

 _mata el sentimiento y ve detrás de otra pasión._

 _Olvida todo,_

 _prometo no llorar y no intentare convencer,_

 _que un dia yo te ame._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de cantar, Fritz, jeremy estaban sorprendidos, mientras que mike estaba en shock de haber escuchado esa canción por parte de los animatronics y Jeremy los califico con un 7.0, fritz los califico con un 7.0, mientras que mike con un 6.0 por estar aun enojado con tres animatronics que recordó que casi lo metieron a un traje de freddy.**_ **-**

Que mal, obtuvimos 20 puntos - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver que al menos pudieron obtener un puntaje alto, mientras tenia sus orejas_ _caídas_ -

Descuida bonnie, ¿nadien nos podrá ganar con ese puntare, ya veras, ¿como los toy's o los guardias sacaran menos puntajes? - _lo decía, Freddy consolando a su amigo_ -

Es verdad grumete, ¿nadien nos podrá ganar con este puntare?

Bien, siguiente grupo serian los toy's - _lo decía, Mike llamando a los animatronics toy_ -

Bien, 1... 2... y 3... - _lo decía, Toy freddy indicando para comenzar con la canción y mirando a Estefania cosa que ella se sonrojo al notar que toy Freddy la miraba_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Noche Loca- Rombai ft. Marama**_ _"_ ).

 _Quiero una noche_

 _De esas locas_

 _Verte en poca ropa_

 _Y descontrolarnos_

 _Por las ganas que tenemos._

 _Y besar tu boca_

 _Hacer lo incorrecto_

 _Y descontrolarnos_

 _Por las ganas que tenemos._

 _ROMBAI_

 _De fiesta._

 _Baila nena con_

 _MARAMA._

 _Ya no estamos en edad_

 _De quedarnos con las ganas_

 _Te delata la mirada_

 _Te lo tengo que advertir._

 _No te vas arrepentir_

 _No lo quiero presumir_

 _Me hago cargo de tu cuerpo_

 _Si me das el si._

 _Vas a volverte atrevida_

 _Dejar de ser la inofensiva_

 _Parte de la culpa fue mía_

 _Que nos gustemos los dos._

 _Tú me volviste atrevida_

 _Cambiaste mi filosofía_

 _Nuestro amor a primera risa_

 _Fue lo que me enloqueció._

 _Quiero una noche_

 _De esas locas_

 _Verte en poca ropa_

 _Descontrolarnos_

 _Por las ganas que tenemos._

 _Y besar tu boca_

 _Hacer lo incorrecto_

 _Y descontrolarnos_

 _Por las ganas que tenemos._

 _ROMBAI_

 _De fiesta._

 _Baila nena con_

 _MARAMA._

 _Lo que EMPEZÓ jugando_

 _Termino gustando_

 _Las caricias entre la noche_

 _De copas provoco._

 _Que arriesgáramos los dos_

 _Terminar estando juntos_

 _Totalmente obsesionados_

 _En un vicio con tu olor._

 _Vas a volverte atrevida_

 _Dejar de ser la inofensiva_

 _Parte de la culpa fue mía_

 _Que nos gustemos los dos._

 _Tú me volviste atrevida_

 _Cambiaste mi filosofía_

 _Nuestro amor a primera risa_

 _Fue lo que me enloqueció._

 _Quiero una noche_

 _De esas locas_

 _Verte en poca ropa_

 _Descontrolarnos_

 _Por las ganas que tenemos._

 _Y besar tu boca_

 _Hacer lo incorrecto_

 _Y descontrolarnos_

 _Por las ganas que tenemos._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de cantar Toy freddy, los toy esperaban la puntuación de la canción de los ex-guardias que estaban de jueces.**_ **-**

Vaya, muy bonita la canción, les daré un 8.9 - _lo decía, Fritz hacia los toy's mientras les muestra en un mini-pizarron el numero_ \- ¿jeremy? - _lo decía, mirando a su compañero y jurado_ -

Me agrado la canción y se nota que esta dedicada a una de las chicas de que están como espectadoras, asi que mi calificación es un 9.9 - _lo decía, Jeremy mostrando les en el mini-pizarron el numero_ \- ¿mike? - _lo decía, mirando a su amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿no estuvo tan mal? asi que mi calificación seria un 8.0 para los toy's - _lo decía, Mike mostrando en el mini-pizarron el numero_ -

Si, obtuvimos 26 puntos en tu cara freddy - _lo decía, Toy Freddy burlándose en su versión original_ -

puto juguete, nos están ganando por seis puntos - _lo decía, Freddy enojado al ver a su versión toy burlándose de él_ -

Bien, ¿el siguiente seria el grupo de los guardias? - _lo decía, Jeremy al ver el grupo de los nuevos guardias tomando sus lugares_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar letra de la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la letra "_ _ **Avenged Sevenfold - Sidewinder**_ _"_ ).

 _I slide through the wasteland_

 _That's my world_

 _My hunger takes your life,_

 _Preyed on to keep me alive, yeah_

 _Mercy's all that you need,_

 _Mercy's empty in me._

 _Can't you feel the poison rising?_

 _Out of the morning and clear through the night_

 _You can feel my strength destroy you_

 _Straight to the heart from the venomous bite._

 _That's right I shed my skin tonight_

 _But my fangs are hard to hide_

 _And you know that you're going to die, yeah_

 _Mercy's all that you need,_

 _Mercy's empty to me._

 _Can't you feel the poison rising?_

 _Out of the morning and clear through the night_

 _You can feel my strength destroy you_

 _Straight to the heart from the venomous bite._

 _I can't regret, can't escape_

 _Decisions made for me,_

 _No control_

 _Fire that buns and never dies,_

 _Wrapped around I'll bury my fangs inside._

 _Making my way through the night_

 _You're still in my sight_

 _You're runnin' away cuz ya know_

 _you can't hide_

 _My instincts are cold blooded hate,_

 _To you I'm the bearer of fate_

 _Wrong place and now the wrong time,_

 _Now terror is all that you'll find._

 _Can't you feel the poison rising?_

 _Straight to the heart from the venomous bite._

 _Can't you feel the poison rising?_

 _Out of the morning and clear through the night_

 _You can feel my strength destroy you_

 _Straight to the heart from the venomous bite._

 _I can't regret, can't escape_

 _Decisions made for me,_

 _No control_

 _Fire that buns and never dies,_

 _Wrapped around I'll bury my fangs inside._

 _Stay inside tonight - you're out there all alone_

 _Vanish from my sites - venomous control_

 _You can't make it right - my appetite has grown_

 _Lost your final fight - no love will be shown._

 _Stay inside tonight - you're out there all alone_

 _Vanish from my sites - venomous control_

 _You can't make it right - my appetite has grown_

 _Lost your final fight - no love will be shown._

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de tocar la canción, habían dejado sorprendidos a los ex-guardias, a los animatronics old's, a los toy's y los que estaban como espectadores y esperaron el resultado de los jueces**_ **-**

Vaya me agrado como tocaron ustedes, se nota que tienen talento con la guitarra el bajo y la batería, aparte de haber cantado todos - _lo decía, Mike hacia el grupo_ \- bueno, como mi resultado es de 9.5, los felicito, ¿fritz?

Concuerdo con mike, al parecer si tienen talento para la música y no como cierto idiota que esta al lado mio - _lo decía, Fritz burlándose de Mike_ -

¡Oye! - _le responde, Mike ofendido_ -

Mi resultado es de un 10.0 - _lo decía, Fritz mostrando su calificación_ \- jeremy

Mi resultado es igual que fritz, obtuvieron un 10.0 - _lo decía, Jeremy mostrando su calificación_ -

Como rayos pudieron obtener 29.5 puntos, estamos derrotados - _lo decía, Bombón arrodillada al suelo, al ver que solo cuatro humanos les pudieron superar por 3.5 puntos de diferencia_ -

Bien la siguiente es belén en su solo de violín - _lo decía, Fritz llamando la atención de todos, mientras Belén subia al escenario_ -

Bien, ¿espero que estén listos para escucharme tocar? - _lo decía, Belén algo nerviosa_ -

¡Tu puedes belén! - _decían las demás, chicas apoyando a su amiga_ -

¡Vamos amor! - _lo decía, Bonnie animando a su novia, mientras que golden bajo la iluminación de las luces dejando ver a Belén perfectamente_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la música "_ _ **Lindsey Stirling - Master of Tides**_ _"_ ).

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de haber tocado el violín, belén escucha algunos murmuros de asombro de que ella había tocado algo para todos con pasión y animada hacia todos, incluyendo a los animatronics que estaban sorprendidos, pero a Bonnie solo estaba con la boca abierta al ver a su novia bajo esa luz, creyendo ver a una bella angel con un violín.**_ **-**

Bueno belén, creo que mi puntuación es de 10.0 - _lo decía, Mike limpiándose las lagrimas de haber escuchado tocar a alguien así el_ _violín_ -

Bien, concuerdo con que mike haya aprobado con un 10 tu talento en el violín y mi puntuación es un 10.0 igual - _lo decía, Jeremy con una sonrisa hacia Belén_ -

Ok, como mike y jeremy te dieron con un diez, no me puedo negar que has tocado ese sonido con el violín y te puedo decir que me llego hasta el alma, por eso, mi calificación es un 10.0 - _lo decía, Fritz sorprendiendo a todos que ya sabían quien gano, dejando a una Belén sorprendida_ -

Felicidades belén ganaste a todos los grupos tu sola - _lo decía, Alan acercándose al escenario y le da un abrazo a su hermana_ -

Gracias... - _lo decía, Belén en un susurro hacia su hermano_ -

Ja, ja, ¿no hay de que hermanita? - _lo decía, alan separándose del abrazo a su hermana_ -

 **-** _ **Todos habían vuelto a estar con sus parejas para disfrutar de la poca hora que quedaba, mientras que en una de las mesas estaba Belén con Bonnie mientras la miraba.**_ **-**

¿Sucede algo bonnie? - _le pregunta, Belén curiosa a su novio_ -

Ah... la verdad, me has sorprendido de tu forma de tocar el violín, me pareció fantástico y hermoso - _le responde, Bonnie a su novia_ -

Gracias... - _lo decía, Belén nerviosa y con un poco de sonrojo en su rostro_ -

Ah... ¿quería preguntarte una cosa? - _lo decía, Bonnie llamando la atención de Belén_ -

¿Sí? - _le responde, algo dudosa_ -

Ah... ¿tocarías una canción con tu violín? - _le pregunta, Bonnie algo nervioso_ -

Ah, ¿no lo se...? yo, ¿nunca había tocado una canción dedicada para alguien? - _lo decía, Belén algo incomoda_ -

Bueno, y si... ¿lo intentas? - _lo decía, Bonnie animando a su novia_ -

Bueno, esta bien... - _lo decía, Belén sonrojada y un poco nerviosa, mientras se levantaba y tomaba su_ _violín_ -

Vamos amor, ¿se que tu puedes tocar algo más hermoso, lo que habías tocado en el escenario? - _lo decía, Bonnie seguro de si mismo al ver a su novia_ -

Esta bien... lo intentare amor - _lo decía, Belén un poco más calmada y animada_ -

Vamos se que tu puedes - _lo decía, Bonnie animando a su novia_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la música "_ _ **Jesper Kyd - Ezio's Family**_ _"_ ).

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén tocaba el violín, el sonido que emitía el violín estaba por toda la pizzeria, llamando la atención de todos y los que estaban en el armario, parte o servicios y Alex con mangle en (Kid's Cove) salieron de ese lugar y se dirigieron al (Dinning Área)**_ **-**

¿Que es esa hermosa canción? - _lo decía, Mangle caminando con Alex tomados de la mano_ -

Debe ser belén tocando el violín - _le responde, Alex a su novia, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el área de comida_ -

Angel, ¿has escuchado esa canción? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie despertando con su novio_ -

Sí... es una hermosa melodía - _lo decía, Angel levantándose y ayudando a su novia a levantarse del suelo y se dirigieron al área de comida_ -

¿Has oído eso, sofia? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Sofia, mientras ella lo acariciaba_ -

Sí, es el sonido de un violín - _lo decía, Sofia hacia Shadow Freddy_ \- ¿Quieres ir al área de comida?

Claro, ¿vamos? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy levantándose del suelo y estirando su mano para ayudar a levantarse, ahora a su novia_ -

Gracias, ¿que caballero es usted, shadow freddy? - _lo decía, Sofia tomando de la mano de su novio y al levantarse le da un beso en la mejilla, dejando al shadow animatronico sorprendido y anonadado_ -

¿S...Sera mejor que vayamos? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy sonrojado_ -

Vamos - _lo decía, Sofia sonriendole mientras le toma de la mano y caminan hacia el área de comida_ -

 **-** _ **Habían llegado todos al (Dinning Área) y se habían reunido a ver como Belén tocaba la melodía con el violín, Mientras que al llegar Shadow Freddy se le ocurrió una idea que le podría gustar a su ahora novia.**_ **-**

Ah... sofia, ¿quieres bailar con esta música? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco sonrojado_ -

Claro, ¿que me gustaría? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras caminaba con Shadow Freddy un poco apartado de todos y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción_ -

Vaya, ¿miren quien tenemos bailando? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie con una sonrisa picara hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Sabes, ¿que lo molestaras con eso? - _lo decía Bombón al ver a la Shadow_ -

Hay no seas aguafiestas bombón, al menos me alegra que shadow freddy y sofia por fin fueran novios - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie al ver a su amigo bailando con Sofia_ -

Amor sabes, ¿que no es bueno molestarlos? - _lo decía, Angel al ver a su novia con esa sonrisa picarona para molestar al Shadow_ -

Hay amor, déjame molestarlos un poquito, aparte de que si shadow freddy lastima sentimental y emocionalmente, me encargare de golpearlo y dejarlo como chatarra - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mirando con una mirada asesina hacia su amigo_ -

Hay amor, no se como puedes ser tan mala con el pobre de shadow freddy... ¿quieres una rebanada de pizza?

Claro - _le responde a su novio, mientras ve que se va a buscar otra rebanada de pizza_ -

Vaya, ¿angel, es muy amable? - _lo decía, Bombón sorprendida de que el novio de la shadow fuera amable_ -

Sí, aparte es muy tierno cuando le conviene - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sonriendo a su novio_ -

Oye, ¿alguien vio a ballonboy? - _pregunta, Bombón al ver que no encontraba al animatronic de los globos_ -

¿Creo que lo vi en la bodega con una niña animatronica? - _le responde, Shadow Bonnie al ver a BallonBoy jugando con BallonGirl al pillarse_ -

¿Crees que estén bien los dos? - _le pregunta, Bombón a la shadow_ -

¿Créeme, estarán bien? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a_ _Bombón_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que en la bodega de atrás, estaban los dos ballons jugando entre ellos a perseguirse y corriendo de un lado a otro.**_ **-**

Vamos hermana, ¿no puedes alcanzarme? - _lo decía, BallonBoy burlándose de su hermana_ -

Ballonboy, ¡deja de correr y déjate atrapar! - _lo decía, BallonGirl lanzándose hacia su hermano_ -

Uh... casi me atrapas, suerte para la próxima hermanita, ja, ja - _lo decía, BallonBoy molestando un poco a su hermana_ -

Las traes - _lo decía, BallonGirl tocando a su hermano y sale corriendo de su hermano dirigiéndose hacia el área de comida_ -

Oye hermana, ¿eso no es justo? ¡vuelve aquí tramposa! - _lo decía, BallonBoy molesto con su hermana y sale corriendo detrás de ella para atraparla_ -

Ja, ja, ¿no me atraparas? - _lo decía, BallonGirl corriendo de su hermano_ -

¡Ven aquí hermana! - _lo decía, BallonBoy corriendo detrás de ella_ -

¡No puedes atraparme! ¡soy más rápida que tu! - _lo decía, BallonGirl burlándose de su hermano_ -

Ah... ballongirl, ven aquí hermanita que te daré un abrazo de oso - _lo decía, BallonBoy hacia su hermana_ -

¡No! ¡todo menos ese abrazo! - _lo decía, BallonGirl corriendo aun más de su hermano_ -

¡Ven aquí! - _lo decía, BallonBoy corriendo detrás de su hermana, hasta que llegaron al área de comidas y escuchaban una melodía producida por el_ _violín_ -

Oye hermano, ¿donde viene ese sonido? - _preguntaba, BallonGirl al escuchar esa_ _melodía_ -

¿No lo se? ¿preguntemos-le a los demás? - _le responde, BallonBoy caminando con su hermana hasta llegar a estar de frente al espectáculo que estaban viendo todos_ -

Hermano... ¿por que hay muchos guardias nocturnos de color morado? - _lo decía, BallonGirl al ver a un montón de guardias junto a los demás animatronics_ -

Tranquila, ellos no son él guardia que nos mato, ellos son nuestros amigos - _lo decía, BallonBoy animando a su hermana, mientras que al estar de frente al espectáculo, BallonBoy y BallonGirl observaron maravillados que uno de los guardias era una chica y que estaba tocando un instrumento que emitía una melodía tan tranquila y relajante que puppet estaba quedándose dormida y Ray la cargaba en su espalda y miraba esa sonrisa de felicidad que tenia en el rostro de su novia y sin más la llevo a la sala de premios a dejarla en su caja para que durmiera_ -

 **-** _ **Belén siguió tocando esa hermosa melodía con su violín y ya Shadow freddy con Sofia y Toy Freddy con Estefania estaban bailando al compás de la melodía, mientras que esas dos parejas se miraban a sus novias a los ojos, se dejaron llevar por la melodía agradable**_ **-**

 **-** _ **06:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora desde que Belén tocaba la melodía y el sonido de las campana con unos gritos de los niños se escucho por la pizzeria, indicando que habían terminado el turno nocturno y los animatronics volvieron a sus lugares, mientras que Belén aun tocaba el violín no se pecado el sonido de la campana.**_ **-**

Iré a abrirle al señor fazbear, todos ustedes vuelvan a sus lugares - _lo decía, Alan hacia los animatronics_ -

Bien - _le respondieron los animatronics, volviendo a sus lugares_ -

Vaya belén si, ¿que es hábil en el violín? - _lo decía, Rose al seguir escuchando el sonido del violín de Belén_ -

Oh, señor ro... - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al saludar a su guardia nocturno, pero se callo al escuchar esa melodía del_ _violín_ -

Ah... hola señor fazbear... entre, ¿solo necesitamos ordenar algunas cosas y ya estaríamos saliendo? - _lo decía, Alan a su jefe mientras le entrega las llaves a su jefe_ -

Sí... pero, ¿quien toca esa hermosa melodía? - _pregunta, el señor Fazbear a Alan_ -

Es mi hermana, creo que se dejo llevar por el violín - _le responde, Alan a su jefe mientras caminan hacia el área de comida hasta que belén termina tocando las cuerdas con sus dedos para terminar de tocar y se gano algunos aplausos de sus amigos, hermano, primo y de su jefe que había llegado y escucho la hermosa_ _melodía_ -

Vaya, señorita rodriguez, tiene talento para tocar ese instrumento tan hermoso - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear maravillado_ -

Ah... gracias señor fazbear - _lo decía, Belén sonrojada y nerviosa por las miradas de todos_ -

Y como pasaron la noche, ¿señor schmitd, señor fiztgeral y señor smith? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear al ver a sus ex-guardias en el recinto_ -

Ah... bien, ¿todo tranquilo? - _lo decía, Fritz a su ex-jefe_ -

Sí, ¿lo pasamos divertido con estos nuevos guardias? - _lo decía, Jeremy a su ex-jefe_ _mintiéndole_ -

Solo que los pasamos bien tocando algunos instrumentos que ellos habían traído, ¿verdad, muchachos? - _lo decía, Mike mintiendo a su ex-jefe mientras miraba a los nuevos guardias y ellos asentían con la cabeza_ -

Bien, eso me alegra de que ustedes tres se lleven bien con los nuevos guardias, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la oficina - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear caminando a su oficina_ \- ah, antes de que me vaya a mi oficina, señorita rodriguez, usted podría tocar con su violín en el turno de día, ¿para animar a los clientes? - _le pregunta, a Belén_ -

Ah... ¿como a que hora seria? - _le responde, Belén algo sorprendida e incomoda_ -

En la tarde, ¿desde las 13:00 hasta las 15:30? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear hacia Belén_ -

Bueno, esta bien... ¿intentare de tocar algo de violín en la pizzeria para animar a los clientes y entretener a los niños? - _lo decía, Belén algo incomoda y sin más se va con los demás_ -

Bien, que tenga un buen día - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a Belén y se va a su oficina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que el señor Fazbear se iba a su oficina, todos los guardias y ex-guardias estaban afuera del recinto.**_ **-**

Bien, entonces vendremos en la tarde a ver tu espectáculo - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su prima_ -

Te estaremos dando apoyo siempre - _lo decía, Alan a su hermana_ -

Gracias... pero, ¿no se si logre agradarle a la gente? - _lo decía, Belén algo nerviosa al saber que estarían viéndola, niños, hombres y mujeres en el día_ -

Vamos belén, si pudiste tocar una melodía sola ante nosotros y los animatronics, ¿por que no en publico? - _lo decía, Sofia hacia su amiga_ -

Pues... la verdad, seria mi primera vez... que debo tocar una melodía en publico... - _lo decía, Belén sonrojada_ -

Bueno, ¿lo que más importa es que al menos asi tienes algo para alguien a quien dedicarle una melodía de violín? - _lo decía, Arnol_ -

Bueno chicos, me voy con mi padre a casa, de seguro mamá se preguntara, ¿cuando llegaremos a casa? - _lo decía, Yuri caminado con su padre para irse a su casa_ -

Adiós - _lo decía, todos despidiéndose de su amigo_ -

Bien, tengo que irme a ver a mi novia, nos vemos - _lo decía, Mike caminando hacia su hogar_ -

Adiós chicos - _lo decía, Jeremy despidiéndose de los demás y caminando hacia su departamento_ -

Bueno, creo que todos vendremos a ver tu actuación en la pizzeria, ¿así que solo cálmate y relájate para coordinarte con tus ideas? - _lo decía, Alex a su prima mientras la despeina_ -

Alex, ¡sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me despeinen! - _lo decía, Belén molesta inflando sus mejillas molesta_ -

sabes primita, ¿tarves me acostumbre molestarte asi¡ para, ¿que pongas ese berrinche de niña pequeña? - _lo decía, Alex riéndose de su prima, igual que Alan y los demás amigos al verla así_ -

Ya, ¡dejen de molestarme de que soy pequeña! - _lo decía, Belén molesta a sus dos familiares y amigos_ -

 **-** _ **Todos caminaron hasta un cruce donde hay se separaron todos para irse a sus respectivos hogares, para descansar y ver el espectáculo de su amiga, prima y hermana, Belén tocar en publico en el día, por primera vez.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado a todos este capitulo y wow, he alcanzado los **662** visitas en este fic y en el capitulo anterior obtuve **24** visitas en ese capitulo, agradezco a los lectores que les haya gustado los capítulos, bueno ahora a Responder_ Review's. **-**

 **-** _ **almeduwe:**_ _Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic._

 **-** _Ahora,_ _ _les dejare ahora los nombres completos de los animatronics._ **-**_

 **-** **Samuel Rosales (Bonnie).**

 **\- Charlotte Mollins (Chica).**

 **\- Miguel Colín (Foxy).**

 **\- Franco Dominguez (Freddy).**

 **\- Francisco Bricks (Golden Freddy).**

 **\- Carla Melendez (Toy Chica).**

 **\- Sarah Miller (Toy Bonnie "Bombón").**

 **\- Fred Bullet (Toy Freddy).**

 **\- Roxy March (Mangle).**

 **\- Marcelo Martines (Shadow Freddy).**

 **\- Natally Milles (Shadow Bonnie).**

 **\- Sally Rise (Spring Bonnie ).**

 **\- Katy Reyes (Sugar).**

 **\- Mary (Puppet).**

 **\- Billy Milagros (BallonBoy).**

 **\- Daniela Milagros (BallonGirl).**

 **-** _Bien, espero que les haya gustado el fic, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto o no el capitulo, no sean tímidos yo no juzgo a nadien por como comentan por los review's, es más si alguno de ustedes tiene pensado hacer mi fic una versión de humor ya que no soy bueno haciendo esos humores, tienen mi autorización para hacer una versión humor de mi fic. bueno espero que tengan un buen madrugada/día/tarde/noche, bye_ **-**

 _Atte. Ustedes Hashashin._


	12. Un gran espectáculo de violín

_**Un gran espectáculo de violín.**_

 **Advertencia:** _los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama._

 **-** _ **Era un día tranquilo y un agradable cálido sábado a las nueve de la mañana, mientras que Alan y Alex estaban preparándose un desayuno ligero, debido que Belén iba a tener su único y primer espectáculo en la pizzeria..**_ **-**

Oye, alan - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de su primo_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su primo, mientras se preparaba una taza de té_ -

¿Crees que a belén le vaya bien? - _le pregunta, Alex a su primo_ -

Mira, ¿lo que se es...? - _lo decía, Alan al ver una foto de su hermana con 9 y él a los 10 años con Alex a los 19 años tomados de una foto en un parque felices_ \- ella lo hará muy bien, solo debe confiar en ella misma y todo saldrá bien

¿Eso espero? ya que nunca e visto un espectáculo en la escuela y ¿no quiero verla triste, en su único y primer espectáculo de su vida? - _lo decía, Alex algo nervioso al saber que su prima tendrá su primer espectáculo en la pizzeria_ -

Oye alex, ¿solo cálmate? ¿debes confiar en que belén, que lo hará bien? - _lo decía, Alan mientras terminaba de desayunar_ -

Sí, ¿crees que ella lo hará bien, confió en ella? - _lo decía, Alex al ver esa foto de el con sus dos primos cuando eran niños y estaban en la plaza felices_ -

Bueno, ¿hay que preparar todo para luego irnos al espectáculo de belén en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alan mientras sube las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Alex dejando su taza de café en la mesa y sube las escaleras a su habitación para buscar ropa cómoda para salir con los amigos de sus dos primos_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los dos estaban en su habitaciones buscando ropas cómodas para ir al espectáculo de Belén, mientras que en la habitación de Belén. ella no pudo dormir debido a lo nerviosa que estaba ella, mientras escuchaba alguna canciones desde su mp3.**_ **-**

Mmm... ¿que me dicen ustedes dos? ¿si toco el violín al ritmo de lindsey stirling o de alguna otra melodía? - _preguntaba, Belén a sus dos "hijos" mientras la miraban con una cabeza ladeada no entendiendo nada de lo que decía su "madre"_ -

Cierto, ¿estoy hablando con dos conejos? ¿que adopte como mis hijos? - _lo decía, Belén al verse hablar algo desesperada a sus dos "hijos", mientras aun los dos conejos la miraban con la cabeza ladeada_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que tendré que tocar algunas canciones de lindsey stirling? para, ¿el espectáculo de esta tarde? - _lo decía, Belén colocándose los audífonos y empezando a practicar para el espectáculo de la tarde_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que en la pizzeria, los animatronics tenían una conversación mientras que el recinto estaba vació y aprovecharon de hablar entre ellos para preguntarse que tipo de melodía iba a tocar Belén.**_ **-**

¿Es verdad lo que escuche al señor fazbear? - _lo decía, Chica acercándose con Sugar al área de comida_ -

Sí, es verdad que el señor fazbear, ¿le pidió a belén que en la tarde tocara en el escenario? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras miraba para ambos lados de la pizzeria para que el señor fazbear no los descubriera_ -

Es increíble que por primera vez, veré a mi novia tocar en publico - _lo decía, Bonnie erosionado de saber que su novia tocaría algo para los animatronics y publico_ -

¿Me pregunto? ¿que tipo de música tocara belén? - _lo decía, Bombón algo curiosa_ -

Sí, ¿aparte es su primer show y deberá estar nerviosa? - _lo decía, Freddy al ver a sus amigos_ -

Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que todos aprovecharemos de oír a belén tocar algún instrumento ante el publico? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie feliz de que escucharía por primera vez a belén tocar algún instrumento_ -

Bueno, sera mejor esperar a la tarde de que ella haga su espectáculo y ¿escuchemos como toca? - _lo decía, Foxy_ \- bueno, algunos ya escuchamos, ¿como canta claro esta?

A mi me gustaría pasar tiempo en el dia con alex - _lo decía, Mangle con sus orejas caidas_ -

Ya mangle, ya veras tu, ¿como todos disfrutaremos de estar con nuestras respectivas parejas? - _lo decía, Mary hacia su amiga preocupada_ -

Sí... pero, ¿hay un problema? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie llamando la atención de todos_ -

Cierto, ¿olvidábamos de vincent? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al saber que cierto guardia diurno escachaba a los niños_ -

¿Podríamos estar haciendo esto? - _lo decía, Golden haciendo que todos e agruparan y planearan_ -

Bien, ¿cual es el plan golden? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy reagrupándose con los demás animatronics_ -

¿Estas seguro que el plan funcionara? - _pregunta, Chica algo preocupada_ -

Sí, estoy seguro, ¿que durante el show de belén? ¿nosotros podríamos estar con los niños en las otras habitaciones jugando y vigilando a los niños? - _lo decía, Golden hacia cada animatronics_ -

Bueno, ya tenemos un plan, pero ¿debemos avisarles a nuestras parejas sobre el plan? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie un poco dudosa_ -

Mmm... es verdad, no podemos ocultares nuestro plan a nuestras parejas - _lo decía, Bombón al ver a sus amigos algo pensativos_ -

Pero, ¿como lo haremos? ¿no podemos salir de la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Chica al saber que no podían salir de la pizzeria, mientras todos empezaron a planear como avisarles a sus parejas sin tener que salir de la pizzeria y llamar la atención de los clientes de la tarde_ -

Mmm... ya lo tengo, ¿podríamos llamar a nuestras parejas por teléfono? - _lo decía, Mary al haber pensado en algo_ -

Pero, ¿como mary? ¿si no tenemos sus números telefónicos? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy hacia la marioneta_ -

Pues... - _lo decía, Mangle para ir rápidamente corriendo a la cueva de los niños_ -

¿Que hara mangle? - _preguntaba, Bombón al ver a su amiga correr hacia la cueva de los niños_ -

¿No lo se? - _le responde, Toy Chica confundida a la reacción de mangle_ -

¡Lo encontre! - _se escucho, la voz de mangle a lo lejos_ -

¿Que habra encontrado? - _preguntaba, Toy Freddy a su versión original_ -

¿Quien sabe? - _le responde, Freddy a su versión toy_ -

Muchachos, ¿aquí esta el numero telefónico de alex? ¿que me había dejado, anoche? - _lo decía, Mangle entregándole un pedazo de papel con el numero de telefono de la casa de Alex_ -

Bien, ah... ¿quien de ustedes sabe usar algún teléfono antes de ser asesinado por vincent? - _pregunta, Mary hacia todos los animatronics y todos miraron a los dos shadow's y a Spring Bonnie_ -

Yo lo hago - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie tomando el papel y se dirige al teléfono de la oficina del guardia y hay empieza a marcar el numero de la casa de Alex_ -

Vamos rápido, ya quiero hablar con él - _lo decía, Mangle desesperada de escuchar la voz de su novio_ -

Mangle, cálmate amiga, ¿ya veras como hablaras con tu novio después? - _lo decía, Toy Chica calmando a su amiga_ -

Es que ya no puedo estar ni un minuto más sin escuchar su hermosa voz - _lo decía, Mangle muy entusiasmada_ -

Shh... chicas, por favor callen, ¿que puede que me atienda alex, belén o alan? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie intentando de que sus amigas callaran para poder hablar_ -

Lo siento - _lo decía, Toy Chica y Mangle un poco apenadas_ -

¿Niños? - _lo decía, Spring Bonnie en un murmuro bajo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Spring Bonnie esperaba, que contestaran la llamada, en la casa de los Rodrigues estaban hablando de algo los tres hasta que suena el teléfono y en eso contesta Alex.**_ **-**

¿Hola? - _lo decía, Alex atendiendo la llamada_ -

 _Alex, ¿soy yo Spring Bonnie?_ - _le responde, la voz de la coneja dorada al otro lado de la llamada_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa, spring? - _le pregunta, Alex a su amiga animatronica_ -

 _Bueno, ¿quería avisarte que nosotros tenemos un plan?_ - _lo decía, Spring a Alex desde el otro lado de la llamada_ -

Así, ¿cual es su plan? - _le pregunta, Alex algo sorprendido_ -

 _Bueno, el plan es..._ - _lo decía, Spring pero es interrumpida por cierta animatronica albina lanzándose en sima de ella_ -

 _¿Déjame hablar con mi novio?_ - _lo decía, la voz de Mangle desesperada_ -

 _Mangle, ¿no molestes amiga? le iba a decir a alex sobre el plan de golden_ - _lo decía, Spring intentando quitarse a Mangle de ella_ -

 _¡¿Quiero hablar con mi novio?!_ - _lo decía, la voz de Mangle algo desesperada de escuchar la voz de su novio_ -

 _Mangle, cálmate amiga..._ - _lo decía, Spring pero es interrumpida por Mangle_ -

Genial, ¿están peleándose entre ellas? - _lo decía, Alex al escuchar forcejeo de las dos animatronicas_ -

 _Toy Chica, ¿ayúdame con mangle?_ - _lo decía, Spring intentando de apartar a Mangle del_ _teléfono_ -

 _¿En eso estoy?_ - _lo decía, Toy Chica sujetando de la cintura de Mangle y jalar la fuera de la oficina_ -

 _No chica, ¡suéltame! ¡¿quiero hablar con mi novio?!_ - _lo decía, la voz de Mangle_ -

 _Luego, ¿que Spring le diga del plan hablaras con él?_ - _le responde, Toy Chica jalando a su amiga albina_ -

 _No, ¿yo quería hablar con él ahora?_ - _lo decía, Mangle hacia su amiga_ -

 _Hay de una vez en tu vida, ¿madura mangle?_ - _lo decía, Spring algo enojada por su amiga_ -

 _Si tu tuvieras, ¿que escuchar la voz de tu novio? estarías así como yo incluso chica que debe estar ansiosa de hablar con alan_ - _lo decía, la voz de Mangle hacia su mejor amiga_ -

 _¡Mangle!_ - _lo decía, la voz de Toy Chica molesta y avergonzada de su amiga_ -

 _¿Que? ¿es la verdad?_ - _lo decía, la voz de mangle_ -

 _Toy chica, ¿podrias al menos llevarte mangle al pasillo?_ - _lo decía, Spring hacia Toy Chica_ -

 _Esta bien, vamos mangle_ - _lo decía, Toy Chica llevándose a Mangle al pasillo_ -

 _¿No quiero?_ - _lo decía, la voz de Mangle negándose a moverse_ -

 _¿Que vamos dije?_ - _lo decía, la voz de Toy Chica molesta con su amiga_ -

 _Bien..._ - _lo decía, la voz de Mangle resignada y salen de la oficina al pasillo_ -

 _¿En que estaba?_ - _preguntaba, Spring debido a la intervención de Mangle_ -

¿Que me ibas a contar del plan? ¿que tenían ustedes? - _le responde, Alex algo dudoso_ -

 _Oh, cierto... ah, nosotros estaremos cuidando y vigilando a los niños que nos tocaría en alguna de las habitaciones de la pizzeria_ - _lo decía, Spring a Alex_ -

¿Eso es todo? - _le pregunta, Alex a la coneja animatronica_ -

 _Sí, es todo_ - _le responde, Spring a Alex_ -

Bien, ¿le avisare a alan y belén sobre esto? - _lo decía, Alex a la coneja animatronica_ -

 _Esta bien alex, mangle ahora puedes hablar con tu novio_ - _lo decía, Spring llamando a Mangle_ -

 _Gracias, spring_ - _lo decía, Mangle mientras tomaba el_ _teléfono_ -

 _¿Como digas?_ - _lo decía, Spring dirigiéndose al área de comida donde estaban todos reunidos_ -

 _Hola amor, ¿como estas?_ - _lo decía, Mangle a su novio por el_ _teléfono_ -

Bien mangle, y ¿tu? - _le responde, alex a su novia_ -

 _Bien de estar completa para, ¿que los niños por fin me dejara de estar desarmarme?_ - _lo decía, Mangle alegre de no ser más desarmada_ -

Bien, ¿me alegra escuchar eso de ti amor? - _lo decía, Alex feliz de que su novia ya no sufriera esa atrocidad de ser armada o desarmada_ -

 _Sí, a mi también me alegra, ¿ya quiero que sea lunes para conocer a donde me quedaría yo, toy chica y bonnie? ¿claro esta?_ - _lo decía, Mangle sabiendo que el conejo morado iba a pasar tiempo con su novia_ -

Sí, ya me lo imagino, ¿la buena noticia es que tengo unas dos habitaciones más disponibles en la casa? - _lo decía, Alex hacia su novia animatronica_ \- ¿así que tu y toy chica tendrán que compartir el cuarto? y ¿bonnie tendría que dormir en su propio cuarto?

 _Esta bien, ¿no tengo problemas en tener una habitación compartida con toy chica?_ - _lo decía, Mangle al saber que tendria una habitación compartida_ -

Bueno, ¿debo colgar amor? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a sus dos primos verlo hablar por_ _teléfono_ -

 _Sí, no te preocupes, ¿al menos pude charlar un poco contigo?_ - _lo decía, Mangle feliz_ -

Bueno, adiós amor - _lo decía, Alex despidiéndose de su novia_ -

 _Adiós_ _, Alex_ - _lo decía, Mangle despidiéndose de su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Tras colgar la llamada, Alex ve a su prima Belén que lo miraba con una sonrisa picarona en señal que se iba a burlar un poco con su primo y a Alan decidió irse a su habitación.**_ **-**

¿Quien era, alex? - _preguntaba, Belén con una sonrisa picarona_ -

Ah, era spring bonnie y ¿me dijo que ellos tenían un plan para la tarde? - _le responde, Alex a su prima_ -

Se que era spring, pero, ¿de que estabas hablando con mangle? - _le pregunta, Belén a su primo_ -

Bueno, ¿que cuando ella y toy chica llegaran a la casa, tendrán un cuarto compartido? - _le responde, Alex a su prima_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos eso quería saber? - _lo decía, Belén con una sonrisa picarona hacia su primo_ -

Belén, ¿ni se te ocurra? - _lo decía, Alex algo serio a su prima ya que el la conoce perfectamente_ -

¿Que? ¿si yo no hacia nada? - _le responde, Belén a su primo sin saber de que lo decía, Alex_ -

Belén, te conozco muy bien, ¿se que intentaras molestarme mi relación con mangle? - _lo decía, Alex algo serio y sabiendo que es lo que pensaría su prima_ -

Hay primo, ¿no seas amargado y déjame molestarte un poco? - _lo decía, Belén algo aburrida de estar siempre molestando a su hermano_ -

¿Pues no o me veras obligado a hacer algo? ¿con tu relación con bonnie? - _lo decía, Alex amenazadora-mente a su prima_ -

¿Como cual? - _le responde, Belén_ _desafiada-mente a su primo_ -

¿Que el duerma en el sótano? - _lo decía, Alex dándole la espalda a su prima, mientras ella se sorprende al escuchar eso_ -

¿Que? no, ¿no puedes hacerle eso? - _lo decía, Belén molesta contra a su primo_ -

Es la verdad, ¿recuerdas de quien es la casa? - _lo decía, Alex ganándole en esa pelea familiar con una sonrisa_ -

Maldición... - _lo decía, Belén murmurando al ser vencida por su primo_ \- esta bien, no te molestare alex, pero... ¿tienes pensado tener zoritos con mangle - _lo decía, Belén corriendo de su primo y cerrando la puerta de su habitación_ -

Esa tortita, ¿como cree que vamos a tener esas clases de cosas si ella, prácticamente es una robot? - _lo decía, Alex algo sonrojado y molesto con su prima por esa clase de pregunta_ \- bueno, ella empezó una batalla, pero... ¿la guerra no ha terminado? definitivamente, bonnie dormirá en el sótano por culpa de belén - _dicho esto, sube las escaleras a su habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Al pasar un rato, Alan y Alex estaban en el comedor, mientras planeaban que preparar en la cena antes de ir a sus trabajos como guardias nocturnos.**_ **-**

¿Crees que debería llevar algún arma? ¿para en caso de que vincent planeara algo contra todos? - _lo decía, Alex algo dudoso mientras tenia su pistola_ -

¿Creo que si? ¿temo que nos haga, lo hiso con los animatronics? - _le responde, Alan a su primo_ -

Bien, ¿en ese caso llevare algunas cosas, que nos servirán esta noche?, pero por ahora hay que disfrutar de que mi prima tocara en publico en la pizzeria - _lo decía, Alex mientras aun leía la información de roxy_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que es mejor que valle a llamar a belén? para avisarle, ¿que estaremos a unos minutos de ir a la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alan a su primo mientras se levanta_ -

Sí, pero, ¿seria mejor darle unos minutos más? para, ¿que ella elija una ropa más adecuada? - _le pregunta, Alex a su primo para que belén eligiera una ropa más_ _cómoda_ -

Esta bien primo, ¿tu ganas esta vez? - _lo decía, Alan deteniéndose al pie de la escalera_ -

Te preocupa, ¿por lo que le podría pasar a nuestros amigos y a nuestras parejas? - _le pregunta, Alex a su primo también algo preocupado_ -

Sí, y te puedo decir, ¿que tengo miedo? ¿que vincent pueda lastimar a nuestros amigos igual que lo hiso a nuestras parejas? - _le responde, Alan algo inseguro mientras se sienta en el escalón de la escalera_ -

Sabes, ¿algo primitivo? - _lo decía, Alex caminando hacia su primo mientras se sienta en el escalón al lado de Alan_ \- ¿me asegurare de que vincent no lastime a nuestros amigos y nuestras parejas? ¿por que, si vincent logra tocar a roxy? ¿le disparare por la espalda?

Ja, ¿que gracioso primo? - _le responde, Alan hacia su primo_ -

¿Quien dijo que era broma? - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba a su primo con una ceje levantada_ -

¿Que? es en serio? ¿que le dispararas a vincent? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendido y algo nervioso_ -

Sí, yo prometí en cuidarlos a los dos, pero... saber, ¿que vincent mato, a nuestras parejas sin piedad? ¿no lo dejare vivo si es el caso? - _lo decía, Alex serio hacia su primo Alan mientras que desde un pequeño cofre de madera, le muestra una pistola USP.45_ -

Y ¿esa pistola? - _le pregunta, Alan por la pistola de ese cofre_ -

Era de nuestro abuelo, ¿cuando estuvo en las fuerzas especiales? - _lo decía, Alex mostrando la pistola sin ningún daño de deterioro_ -

Y ¿que harás con esa arma? - _le pregunta, Alan a su primo_ -

¿Con esta arma, alan? - _le responde, Alex a su primo_ \- pues, le disparare a vincent ¿cuando no este prestando atención? ¿ya que nadien sabe que es lo que puede pasar? - _lo decía, mientras miraba la pistola que tenia en el pequeño cofre_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que valle a mi habitación? - _lo decía, Alan mientras sube las escaleras_ -

Esta bien, yo iré a... - _lo decía, Alex pero es interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta_ \- ya voy - _lo decía, mientras dejaba el pequeño cofre en un estante y va a la puerta a abrirla y eran los demás_ -

Buenas tardes, alex - _le saluda, Rose a Alex_ -

Buenas tardes, ah... ¿pasen? - _lo decía, Alex dejando pasar a Rose y a los demás a dentro de la casa_ -

Y ¿donde están belén y alan? - _pregunta, María a Alex al no ver a sus dos amigos_ -

Los dos están arriba en sus habitaciones, ¿la segunda puerta a la izquierda es la habitación de Alan y la derecha es la habitación de belén? - _le responde, Alex a María mientras ve como María, Rose, Sofia y Mariana subían las escaleras para ir a donde su amiga_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos así estaremos tranquilos un rato? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras miraba su celular y hackeaba el sistema de trafico y miraba en cuales calles estaban en trafico y cuales no_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los chicos estaban en el comedor debido a que Alex les pidió para que comieran algo y sin más aceptaron, mientras que en la habitación de Belén, siente la puerta abrirse y ve a sus amigas.**_ **-**

Hola, belén - _lo decía, María, Rose, Sofia y Mariana al entrar a la habitación y_ _abrazándola_ -

Hola chicas, ¿Que les trae por esta visita? - _lo decía, Belén abrazando a sus amigas_ -

Pues, ¿estamos aquí para ayudarte amiga? - _le responde, Sofia a Belén mientras ve que aun no esta lista_ -

Bueno, al parecer aun no estas decidida, ¿que tipo de ropa que ponerte? - _lo decía, María al ver a Belén aun con ropa de_ _piyama_ -

Por eso, estamos nosotras aquí, para ayudarte a elegir tu ropa - _lo decía, Mariana sorprendiendo a Belén_ -

Chicas, gracias por querer ayudarme - _lo decía, Belén agradecida de tener amigas muy buenas_ -

Bueno, ¿que esperamos? - _lo decía, Sofia a su amiga mientras va a ver en el armario de ropa_ -

¿Esto tomara un tiempo? - _lo decía, Rose al ver la ropa de Belén_ -

Bueno, ¿manos a la obra chicas? - _lo decía, Maria mientras que las demás asienten con la cabeza y empezaron a preparar un buen conjunto de ropa para Belén_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que las chicas estaban ayudando a Belén a elegir ropa cómoda, Los chicos estaban comiendo unas galletas que le había ofrecido Alex mientras veían televisión en el living.**_ **-**

¿Que creen que estarán haciendo las chicas? - _pregunta, Jose al escuchar risas de las mujeres en el segundo piso_ -

Cosas de chicas, ¿no es nuestro problema? - _le responde, Arnol mientras miraba de su celular unas fotos enviadas de unos parientes en_ _parís_ -

Bueno, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene pensado hacer algo con sus parejas el lunes? - _preguntaba, Marcos al ver a sus amigos_ -

Pues... yo tenia planeado salir a comprar algunas cosas para mi novia, ¿ya que estaremos con cada uno de los animatronics? - _responde, Angel algo sonrojado_ -

Pues, a mi no me incomoda, pero... ¿mis primas de seguro se llevaran bien con mi novia sin saber que es una animatronica? - _lo decía, Arnol al recordar que tendria viviendo con sus primas unos días en su casa_ -

Bueno, yo tenia planeado salir con roxy a caminar y pasar el tiempo juntos - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba la hora del reloj_ -

Y tu, ¿que haras con tu novia? - _preguntaba, Jose a Marcos_ -

Bueno... ¿tenia pensado presentarla a mis padres? - _lo decía, Marcos desviando la mirada de los demás que lo miraban interrogatoriamente_ -

Ya muchachos, ¿podrían dejar al pobre de marcos? - _lo decía, Alan mientras bajaba por las escaleras y los veía reunidos a casi a todos en el living_ \- y ¿donde esta yuri?

Debe estar con su padre vigilando a los "animatronics" para, ¿que no suceda nada como les paso a nuestras parejas? - _le responde, Arnol mientras mostraba su movil las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos tenemos vigilando para que vincent no mate a esos niños? - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba por el teléfono móvil de Arnol y ve como vincent no aparecia en ninguna de las_ _cámaras_ -

Bien, ¿debemos llamar a las chicas para irnos? - _preguntaba, Marcos al ver a sus amigos_ -

Tiene razón, ¿solo tenemos unos minutos para llegar a la pizzeria en la camioneta? - _lo decía, Jose al ver la hora del reloj_ -

Ire a llamarlas para que bajen - _lo decía, Alex mientras sube las escaleras hasta la puerta de la habitación de su prima_ -

¿Como creen que le hagan las chicas? - _preguntaba, Ray a sus amigos_ -

Si conocieras a mis primas, sabrías la tortura que paso con ellas - _le responde, Arnol a la pregunta de Ray_ -

Concuerdo contigo - _lo decía, Angel sabiendo como sufría su amigo cuando sus dos primas se quedaban a vivir con el unos días_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex iba a avisarle a las chicas que era hora de irse, Rose junto a las demás chicas bajaron con Alex para avisarle a los chicos.**_ **-**

Bueno, y ¿donde esta belén? - _preguntaba, Alan al no ver a su hermana_ -

Muchachos, ¿quiero que sepan que ustedes tienen novias? ¿así que no se quejen? - _lo decía, Rose a los chicos_ -

Ya puedes bajar belén - _lo decía, Sofia para que belén bajara al living_ -

Esta bien... pero, ¿no se, si les gustara a los clientes de la pizzeria? - _le responde, Belén algo nerviosa_ -

Oh, vamos belén, ¿que malo podría pasar? - _lo decía, Arnol dudando por él nerviosismo de su amiga_ -

Vamos arnol, ¿no seas malo con belén? - _lo decía, Angel quejándose de la conducta de su mejor amigo_ -

Vamos hermana, ¿veamos como quedaste? - _lo decía, alan animando a su hermana_ -

Esta bien... - _le responde, Belén mostrándose a los chicos que estaban en el living, con una polera morada, pantalón azul marino, unas zapatillas de color negro y su cabello estaba tomado con una liga_ \- ¿que les parece - _preguntaba, algo avergonzada_ -

Estas hermosa belén... - _le responden, Arnol, Angel, Jose, Marcos y Ray, maravillado como se veía Belén_ -

Wow, prima estas muy hermosa y a bonnie, ¿lo dejaras con la boca abierta de la impresión? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su prima así vestida_ -

Vaya hermana, te ves muy hermosa - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su hermana así_ -

Gracias... ¿creo? - _lo decía, Belén algo nerviosa_ -

Bueno, ¿debemos llegar a la pizzeria? ¿antes de que el espectáculo de belén empiece? - _lo decía, Alex mientras todos salían de la casa y se subían a la camioneta_ -

Esto sera excelente y muy entretenido para los niños en la pizzeria - _lo decía, Sofia junto a las demás chicas animando a Belén_ -

Bueno, en ese caso, nos vamos - _lo decía, Alex mientras encendía el motor de la camioneta y se fueron a la pizzeria_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que la camioneta se dirigía a la pizzeria, los animatronics estaban jugando con los niños y yuri aprovecho de estar vigilando a algunos niños y estar con su novia discretamente, ante los niños y clientes. Cuando algunos niños ven a los otros estaban corriendo al Show State para ver el show de los Toy's y los Old's dejando a Spring con Yuri en una de las habitaciones y los Shadow's los dejaron a solas.**_ **-**

Y ¿donde están los demás? - _lo decía, Spring a su novio mientras estaban abrazados_ -

Están en la casa de Alex y... - _lo decía, Yuri mientras mira su reloj_ \- ¿deben estar en camino?

Bueno, ah... yuri... ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - _lo decía, Spring llamando la atención de su novio_ -

¿Claro? - _le responde, Yuri algo dudoso por la conducta de su novia y los dos se sientan apoyados en la pared_ -

¿Como te sientes al tener una relación con alguien como yo? - _le pregunta, Spring a Yuri por estar con ella_ -

Espera spring, ¿a que te refieres? - _lo decía, Yuri algo confundido por lo que le estaba diciendo su novia_ -

Bueno... ya sabes, ¿que tu tienes una relación con una animatronic poseída de un alma que fue asesinada y que buscaba venganza? - _le pregunta, Spring con las orejas caídas y con una_ _tristeza_ -

Bueno, la verdad es algo sorprendente y nuevo en mi vida - _le responde, Yuri a su novia y la ve algo triste_ \- pero, ¿me alegra haberte conocido y que tengamos esta relación? es por eso que, ¿cuando estés en la casa? te enseñare a cocinar, ¿que te parece? - _lo decía, intentando de animara su novia_ -

Gracias yuri - _lo decía, Spring dándole un beso en la mejilla de Yuri sonrojandolo_ \- me agrada la idea de que me enseñes a cocinar y también si no te molesta, podría pedir consejos a chica, toy chica y sugar ya que ellas saben cocinar - _lo decía, mientras colocaba sus manos con las manos de Yuri_ -

¿No hay de que spring? - _lo decía, Yuri algo sonrojado mientras miraba para otro lado, mientras que de reojo podía ver a Spring sonriendole_ \- y ¿eso no me molesta para nada?

Sabes, también me alegra que tu y yo seamos novios - _lo decía, Spring sonriendo a su novio, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de yuri_ \- ¿como me gustaría volver a ser como antes y pasar tiempo contigo?

¿Tarvez algún día lo hagas? pero el problema es que vincent nos debe estar vigilando por mediante las cámaras - _lo decía, Yuri mirando la cámara que estaba en donde estaban los dos_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que volvamos al área de comida o llamaremos la atención? - _lo decía, Spring mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano para ayudar a su novio a levantarse_ -

Esta bien, vamos - _lo decía, Yuri tomando la mano de su novia y ser ayudado para levantarse y los dos salen del lugar hacia el área de comida, donde padres y los niños estaban muy atentos al escenario_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Yuri y Spring se diriguian al Dinning Área donde estaban todos observando el show de los Toy's y de los Old's que entretenian a los niños, Mientars que en el estacionamiento de la pizzeria se estacionaba una camioneta de color azul.**_ **-**

Bien, llegamos a la pizzeria, ahora quiero que todos entren y no llamen la atención de vincent y hagan lo que hagan no se queden solos, ¿quedense cerca de la vista de la gente o de los animatronics? - _lo decía, Alex a los demás excepto Belén que ella tendría su primer espectáculo de_ _violín_ -

Entendemos perfectamente, alex - _lo decía, Rose sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser vincent_ -

Bien, ahora vamos todos adentro - _lo decía, Alex saliendo de la camioneta y caminaron hacia la pizzeria_ -

Muchachos, ¿no creo que sea buena idea? - _lo decía, Belén nerviosa al ver en el área de comida lleno de niños, padres y clientes_ _adolescentes_ -

Vamos belén, se que puedes hacer este espectáculo bien, ¿confio en ti hermanita? - _lo decía, Alan animando a su hermana por lo nerviosa que estaba_ -

Esta bien hermano, lo intentare - _lo decía, Belén un poco más animada_ -

Ese es el espíritu hermanita - _lo decía, Alan colocando su mano en la cabeza de su hermana, mientras ella le hacia su berrinche con sus mejillas infladas_ -

Se nota que incluso teniendo una edad de 19 años, ¿ella sigue siendo una niña? - _lo decía, Alex apoyándose en la cabeza de su hermana_ -

Ya, paren los dos, no me gusta que me hagan eso ustedes - _lo decía, Belén molesta ahora con su primo y hermano_ \- ustedes dos siempre me han tratado como niña si ya tengo 19 años

Es que tu siempre seras mi hermana pequeña - _lo decía, Alan sonriendo a su hermana_ -

Y también mi primita pequeña que aun se comporta como una niña de 7 años - _lo decía, Alex sonriendo a su primo, mientras que los demás sonreían al ver como los tres se molestaban como si fueran hermanos, de toda la vida_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor entrar? - _lo decía, María tomando a Belén de la muñeca, mientras sonreía a su amiga y todos entran en la pizzeria_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar a la pizzeria, los animatronics veían de reojo como sus parejas entraban y buscaban una mesa y en eso los Toy's y Old's estaban terminando su Show para los niños.**_ **-**

Bueno niños, ¿esperemos que les haya gustado el show con nuestros amigos los toy's? - _lo decía, Freddy despidiéndose de los niños para que se fueran a comer pizzas con sus padres_ -

Espera hay freddy - _lo decía, Bonnie llamando la atención de algunos clientes_ -

¿Que pasa bonnie?

Olvidaste mencionar un único espectáculo, ¿que se hará en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Bombón hacia Freddy_ -

Muy cierto Bom - _lo decía, Toy Freddy_ \- ¿pero sabes quien dará ese espectáculo?

Bueno, según yo se era una antigua amiga en freddy's fazbear pizza que nos viene a visitar y darnos un gran espectáculo a todos nuestros amigos - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendiendo a los niños_ -

Pues donde esta nuestra amiga, según se el señor fazbear nos contó que la había encontrado caminando en la calle y ¿le pidió que si podría hacer un espectáculo hoy mismo? - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando al publico intentando de buscar a su novia con la mirada_ -

Bueno, al menos sabes, ¿el nombre de esa persona? - _lo decía, Freddy sorprendiendo a los clientes y algunos empleados que estaban sorprendidos de que una persona tocaría enfrente de los animatronics_ -

Pues, ¿no se si alguien la habrá visto? ¿es una chica de cabello castaño largo, orbes castaños oscuros y es de tez blanca? - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia los niños y clientes para ver si la encontraban_ -

Bueno hermana, ve - _susurraba, Alan a su hermana_ -

Suerte primita - _lo decía, Alex animando a su prima_ -

Ah... esta bien... - _lo decía, Belén algo nerviosa por la cantidad de gente que había en la pizzeria y se levanto con su estuchara del violín en sus manos y camina hacia el escenario, sorprendiendo a los padres, niños y jóvenes de lo hermosa que se_ _veía_ -

Bueno, ¿como te llamas? - _preguntaba, Freddy fingiendo no conocerla_ -

Ah... me llamo belén rodriguez - _le responde, Belén algo nerviosa al ver mucha gente_ -

Y dinos belén, ¿estas nerviosa al estar en freddy's fazbear pizza? - _le preguntaba, Toy Freddy al ver a Belén en el escenario_ -

S...Sí - _le responde, Belén a la pregunta de Toy Freddy_ -

Bueno, ¿que nos mostraras para terminar nuestro espectáculo? - _preguntaba, Bombón a Belén_ -

Bueno... les vengo a tocar música con mi violín - _lo decía, Belén hacia Bombón y muestra su estuche del tamaño del_ _violín_ -

Podrías tocarnos una melodía que sepas con ese instrumento para, ¿nuestros amiguismos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica señalando a los niños_ -

Por supuesto, ¿espero que a los niños y sus padres les guste? - _lo decía, Belén un poco más calmada y animada, mientras saca su violín del estuche y se mentaliza que melodía y música se acordaría en esos momentos, mientras todas las miradas esperaban esa melodía con el_ _violín_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la melodía "_ _ **Lindsey Stirling - Shadows**_ _"_ ).

 **-** _ **Al empezar a tocar esa melodía, los niños estaban asombrados de escuchar por primera vez ese instrumento con esa melodía, mientras que Belén seguía tocando el instrumento sorprendiendo a los padres y adolescentes.**_ **-**

Wow, ¿belén toca hermoso el violín? - _lo decía, Rose en un susurro mientras escuchaba la melodía del_ _violín_ -

Sí, ¿es como si pudiera expresarse con esa melodía? - _lo decía, María susurrando a las demás chicas sorprendida lo hábil que era Belén_ -

Si, ¿que belén seria una excelente violinista? - _lo decía, Sofia erosionada y maravillada al verla tocar la_ _melodía_ -

Sí, belén ha tenido ese talento de la música, ¿aparte que ella quiere ser doctora? - _lo decía, Mariana susurrando hacia las demás chicas mientras disfrutaba de la_ _melodía_ -

¿Lamento hacerlos esperar? - _lo decía, Estefania dejando tres pizzas grandes en la mesa_ \- les traje pizza de lo que siempre les gusta y aparte, marcos chica te manda saludos - _lo decía, Estefania señalando al lugar donde Chica y Sugar tenían para estar con los niños_ -

Gracias estefania, ¿cuando veas a chica sola sin hacer su trabajo? dile que la quiero mucho - _lo decía, Marcos al ver a su novia sonriendole_ -

Tenlo por hecho, romeo - _lo decía, Estefania guiñándole a Marcos y se va a atender a las otras mesas_ -

Estefania... - _lo decía, Marcos sonrojado por ese apodo, mientras sus amigos y amigas se reian de él debido que no le gustaba esos apodos_ -

 **-** _ **Había pasado un rato desde que Belén había terminado de tocar su violín y los niños estaban maravillados por ver a alguien tocar el violín así, mientras que ella veía que algunos jóvenes la habían grabado en sus celulares y se compartían entre ellas y en sus novios.**_ **-**

Bueno, estuvo muy bien belén, ¿tienes otra melodía en mente que podrias demostrarnos para nuestros amigos? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy mientras sonreía a los niños_ -

Bueno, si quieren otra melodía así, ¿por que no? - _lo decía, Belén mirando a los niños y los niños le gritaban con un "Yey" mientras algunos niños se sentaban un poco más cerca del escenario para escuchar el_ _violín_ -

¿Que melodía nos mostraras hoy belén? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica hacia su amiga_ -

Es una canción de una violinista que me gusta, se llama lindsey stirling y la melodía se llama take flight - _le responde, Belén a Toy Chica preparándose a tocar el violín, mientras recibían aplauso de los niños_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la melodía "_ _ **Lindsey Stirling - Take Flight**_ _"_ ).

 **-** _ **Mientras que empezaba a tocar el violín con esa melodía, algunos decidieron aprovechar el tiempo con sus parejas mientras podian, Alex con maría se fueron a Kid's Cove, donde estaban Mangle y Foxy, mientras que Sofia decidió caminar por una de las habitaciones donde estaba Shadow Freddy para pasar el tiempo con su novio.**_ **-**

Hola shadow freddy - _lo decía, Sofia asustando al Shadow_ -

Hay sofia, ¿no me asustes así? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al ver a su novia_ \- ¿que haces aquí?

Bueno, quería ver a mi novio mientras que todos los niños están distraídos con el espectáculo de belén - _lo decía, Sofia a su novio Shadow mientras se sentaba_ -

Bueno, yo los dejo a los dos tortolitos, ¿así que suerte en su romance? yo tengo que ir a viguilar algunos niños que estan en la cueva de los niños - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie dejando solo a su amigo, mientras ella y Spring los dejaba solo con su novia_ -

Bien, ¿ya que estamos aqui los dos solos? ¿que quieres hacer? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy algo inseguro_ -

Pues... ¿quería saber un poco más de ti? - _lo decía, Sofia apoyándose en el hombro del Shadow_ -

¿Como cual? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy sin entender algo a lo que su novia_ _quería_ -

Saber, ¿como te sientes en tener esta relación conmigo o aun sigues pensando en tu viejo amor? - _preguntaba, Sofia al dejar de apoyarse en el hombro del Shadow y se queda mirando_ -

Ah... bueno, para ser sincero de todo corazón contigo, ¿aun no la he podido olvidar a esa mujer? - _le responde, Shadow Freddy con una mirada triste y preocupado por lo que había dicho a su ahora novia_ -

Bien, eso quería escuchar - _lo decía, Sofia_ _levantándose_ -

¿En que? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy algo confundido_ -

Aun que me esfuerce siempre para intentar de que tu y yo seamos buenos novios, pero al parecer no la puedes olvidar después de que ella esta casada y tiene tres hijos con alguien más - _lo decía, Sofia dejándose oscurecer su cabello su rostro para no dejarse ver llorar_ \- nos vemos shadow freddy, ¿tarves nos volvamos a ver en la noche o tarves nunca? - _lo decía, mientras salia de la habitación donde estaba con Shadow Freddy y sin darse cuenta, Shadow Bonnie vio salir a Sofia con el rostro tapado por su cabello y en eso pudo ver una lagrima caer por su mejilla_ -

Ese estúpido, ¿ahora, que le habrá hecho a la pobre sofia? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie molesta por su estúpido mejor amigo en su vida y fue a hablar con él_ -

Genial, ¿creo que la verdad le rompí el corazón a sofia? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al ver a su novia alejándose de él_ -

¡Tú! - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie entrando a la habitación donde debería estar él con sofia_ \- ¿como se te ocurre hacerle eso a sofia?

Perdona, no sabia que sofia se esforzaba para ¿que yo no sufriera, por tu... ya sabes quien? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy a su mejor amiga, mientras miraba por donde se había ido Sofia_ -

¿Ahora, escúchame shadow freddy? en la noche intentaras de disculparte con ella, ya que ella se fue llorando al baño de mujeres y se veía muy triste - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras sostenía a Shadow Freddy por el cuello_ -

Sí, se que me he equivocado, pero... ¿creo que es momento definitivo de dejar a mi antiguo amor y reconciliarme con sofia? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy sorprendiendo a su amiga Shadow Bonnie_ -

Vaya shadow freddy, ya era hora de que te volvieras un hombre y no un niño mimado por su antiguo amor

Sabes, ¿donde se fue sofia? - _le pregunta, Shadow Freddy a su amiga_ -

Sí, ¿fue al baño de mujeres y esta llorando por como la trataste? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su mejor amigo_ \- así que no te recomiendo que valles ahora o llamaras la atención de los clientes - _lo decía, mientras aun había clientes y niños cerca de los baños_ -

¿Creo que me tendré que disculpar con sofia en la noche? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mientras miraba a los baños de mujeres algo nostálgico de haber arruinado su noviazgo con Sofia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Shadow Bonnie regañaba a su mejor amigo Shadow Freddy, en Kid's Cove, los niños que estaban hay, fueron a ver el espectáculo del Show State, dejando a Foxy y Mangle con sus parejas.**_ **-**

Hay alex por fin solos - _lo decía, Mangle algo emocionada de estar con su novio, mientras lo abraza_ -

Sí..., también me alegra mucho mangle... pero, ¿me estas dejando sin oxigeno en los pulmones? - _lo decía, Alex sintiendo como se quedaba sin aire al ser abrazado por Mangle_ -

Perdona amor, olvide que ahora, ¿soy una animatronica y tu un humano? - _lo decía, Mangle algo avergonzada de casi dejarle sin oxigeno a su novio sin querer_ -

Sí, pero... ¿no lo vuelvas hacer otra vez? ¿entendido amor? - _lo decía, Alex a su novia animatronica_ -

Entiendo amor - _lo decía, Mangle dándole un abrazo a su novio un poco más suave debido que ella no sabia calcular su fuerza_ -

Bien mangle y alex, ¿quiero que los dos se queden hay para poder retratarlos?

Bien - _le responden, Alex y Mangle mientras se sentaban en una silla y miraban fijamente a María que sacaba un cuaderno de dibujo y empezaba a dibujar a la pareja_ -

Vaya maría, ¿has mejorado tu forma de dibujar? - _lo decía, Foxy sorprendido como su novia empezaba a dibujar a Mangle tomada de la mano de Alex, mientras miraban a ella_ -

Gracias foxy, pero... luego de que termine de retratarlos, quiero que tu y yo tengamos una pequeña conversación ¿como novios? - _lo decía, María mientras dibujaba a sus dos amigos y dejando a un Foxy sonrojado de cual seria la charla_ -

Esta bien, si... - _lo decía, Foxy recordando que a su novia no le gustaba ese apodo de "Sirena"_ \- esta bien, marinera maría - _lo decía, Foxy sentándose al lado de su novia_ -

Bien ya tengo el retrato casi listo, solo tomaremos un descan... - _lo decía, María al sentir como Foxy se caía dormido en su regazo y al ver a Mangle con Alex dormidos sentados_ \- al parecer tuviste un día difícil, ¿no es así, capitán foxy? - _lo decía, mientras miraba con ternura a su novio dormido en su regazo y sin más empieza a terminar de retratar a Alex con Mangle dormidos juntos_ -

Vamos marineros... vamos a por el tesoro... - _lo decía, Foxy hablando dormido haciendo que a María le sonriera y sin más empieza otro dibujo de su novio dormido en su regazo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar dibujando a Foxy en su regazo mientras estaban solos en Kid's Cove, mientras que en el Dinning Área los niños estaban emocionados al escuchar la melodía del violín con un ritmo sorprendente**_ **-**

Bueno, este sera mi última canción que escuche de lindsey stirling -

Y dinos, ¿como se llama la canción? - _preguntaba, Bonnie maravillado al ver a su novia tocar el_ _violín_ -

Transcendence de lindsey stirling, espero que les guste a todos los niños y sus padres -

( **Nota:** _Colocar la canción, para seguir el ritmo de la melodía "_ _ **Lindsey Stirling - Transcendence**_ _"_ ).

 **-** _ **Al empezar la melodía del violín, algunos padres que estaban observando a Belén tocar el violín, esas melodías les parecían románticos incluyendo los jóvenes, mientras que los animatronics ya tenían planeado como pasarla con sus respectivas parejas, pero el problema era Vincent y sin más algunos estaban disfrutando la compañía de sus parejas en privado y otros de tener buenos compañeros y amigos.**_ **-**

Debemos tener un plan para defendernos de vincent esta noche - _lo decía, Angel hacia sus amigos_ -

Pero, ¿cual? - _lo decía, Mariana algo confundida y dudosa_ -

Y si le pedimos a alex, ¿que nos consiga armas? - _preguntaba, Arnol mientras miraba a sus amigos_ -

Pero, ¿no sabemos usarlas? - _lo decía, Rose algo dudosa_ -

Sí, ¿eso seria una locura? - _lo decía, Angel reflexionando la situación_ \- pero, ¿venir armados a la pizzeria en la noche?

Sí, ¿creo que angel tiene razón? - _lo decía, Alan llamando la atención de sus amigos_ \- ¿no podemos venir y llegar armados? pero si tienen algún bate de baseball que no usan alguno de ustedes, ¿lo podríamos usar para defendernos de vincent?

Sí, ¿creo que tengo algunos bates de baseball de acero y de madera en el garaje de la casa? - _lo decía, Angel recordar que tenia esos bates en su casa_ -

Bien, arnol tu y angel traigan los bates, para defendernos y que por ahora disfrutemos del espectáculo de belén para disfrutar de compañerismo y amistad - _lo decía, Mariana mientras todos asentían con la cabeza en afirmación_ -

Bueno, yo iré a buscara alex, maría y a sofia, ya que dentro de poco el espectáculo de violín terminara - _lo decía, Marcos para ir a buscar a sus tres amigos_ -

Sí, ¿tienes razón? - _lo decía, Angel mientras miraba a los lados que Vincent no estuviera cerca y todos ven a Marcos ir a la cueva de los niños_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los demás disfrutaban y graban el espectáculo de belén en sus celulares móviles, Marcos se había ido a buscar a María y Alex que estaban en Kid's cove y al entrar se sorprende ver a Alex y Mangle sentados juntos y dormidos, incluyendo a Foxy que estaba durmiendo y su nuca estaba en el regazo de María, mientras lo dibujaba ella voltea y ve a Marcos.**_ **-**

Vamos pasa marcos - _lo decía, María haciéndole una señal para que pasara su amigo_ -

María, ¿sera mejor que despertemos a alex, mangle y a foxy? - _lo decía, Marcos susurrándole a su amiga sin despertar a los demás_ -

Esta bien, ya tenia terminado el retrato de alex junto a mangle y de foxy dormido en mi regazo - _le responde, María en un susurro mientras guardaba su cuaderno de dibujo y ve como Marcos caminaba hacia Mangle y Alex para despertarlos_ -

Oigan, ¿despierten? - _lo decía, Marcos intentando de despertar a Alex y Mangle_ -

Mmm... chica, no molestes o te cocinare junta a tu versión toy - _responde, Mangle dormida mientras abraza a su novio aun dormido_ -

Mangle, despierta el espectáculo de belén terminara muy pronto y nosotros tenemos que irnos para prepararnos para la noche - _lo decía, Marcos y ve como Mangle se acomoda aun más abrazada a su novio_ \- los niños vendrán mientras duermes y te desarmaran otra vez - _lo decía, y ve como mangle se levanta de repente_ -

No, ni se les ocurra niñacos de agua du... - _lo decía, Mangle rápidamente al no ver a ningún niño cerca y solo ve a María, Marcos, a Foxy aun dormido en el regazo de María y al lado de ella, su novio siendo abrazado por ella misma_ \- genial, me despiertas cuando tengo un sueño muy agradable con alex - _lo murmura en voz baja_ -

No se que tipo de sueños tienes y no me gustaría saberlo - _le responde, en un tono de miedo_ -

Bueno, ahora debo despertar a mi marinero que esta dormido y siendo abrazado por mi - _lo decía, Mangle al sonreír mientras acercaba su rostro con la de su novio_ \- vamos mi querido marinero, ¿es hora de despertar? - _lo decía, mientras le da un beso en la mejilla de su novio_ -

Ah... ¿que paso? - _pregunta, Alex algo somnoliento al sentir un beso en su mejilla_ -

Ustedes dos se habían quedado dormidos, mientras los retrataba - _le responde, Maria mientras intentaba de despertar a Foxy_ \- vamos mi pirata, es hora de despertar o nos descubrirán los niños - _lo decía, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novio_ -

Buenas tardes, ¿mi dulce marinera de agua dulce? - _lo decía, Foxy despertando al ver a su novia_ -

Buenas tardes capitán foxy, es tiempo de volver a nuestros deberes, ¿antes que los niños sospechen? - _lo decía, María con una sonrisa animada mientras se levantaba_ -

Esta bien, mi marinera de agua dulce - _lo decía, Foxy levantándose y le da un gran beso en los labios de su novia_ -

Nos veremos, esta noche capitán foxy - _lo decía, María acompañando a Marcos y a Alex para irse a donde estaban los demás, dejando a Foxy y Mangle solos de nuevo en la cueva de los niños_ -

 **-** _ **Al llegar al Dinning Área, escuchan los aplausos de los padres, niños y otros jóvenes al haber escuchado a Belén tocar el violín y los niños fueron a jugar con los animatronics, comer pizzas con sus padres o ir al Game Área a jugar en las maquinas para ganar boletos y comprar los premios en Prize Corner.**_ **-**

Y ¿como te fue en tu primer espectáculo, belén? - _preguntaba, María mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga_ -

Bien, ¿me fue bien, espero? - _le responde, Belén algo insegura_ -

Bueno, aquí tienes pizza hermana, ¿espero que lo disfrutes? - _lo decía, Alan entregándole unas cuatro rebanadas de pizza_ -

Gracias hermano - _lo decía, Belén agradecida de que le hayan dejado pizza, ya que todos comieron cuatro rebanadas cada uno_ -

Oye belén has tocado de maravilla - _lo decía, Mariana alegre por su amiga_ -

¿De verdad? - _lo decía, Belén algo avergonzada_ \- gracias mariana

Sí, has tocado muy bien el violín - _lo decía, Marcos mientras miraba a su novia a lo lejos_ -

Oigan, ¿ese no es mike? - _lo decía, Arnol al ver al ex-guardia acompañado de una chica_ -

Sí, ¿es el? - _le responde, Angel al reconocer a uno de los tres ex-guardias de la pizzeria_ -

Hola chicos, les quiero presentarles a mi novia, doll - _lo decía, Mike presentando a su novia_ -

¿Tu novia? - _lo decían, Belén, María, Mariana y Rose sorprendidas de que el ex-guardia tuviera una novia_ -

Y ¿que edades tienen ambos? - _preguntaba, Mariana sorprendida_ -

Pues, mike tiene 25 años y yo tengo 24 años - _le responde, Doll a la pregunta de Mariana_ \- y tu eres belén, ¿no es así?

Sí, ¿soy yo?

¿Cuando mike y yo entramos a la pizzeria? te vimos tocar en el escenario y te dire que me gusto muchisimo como has tocado el violin, ¿se nota que tienes talento? - _lo decía, dándole una sonrisa a Belén_ -

Ah... gracias - _lo decía, Belén algo avergonzada de ser alagada así_ -

También mike, me dijo que, ¿cuando trabajaba aqui como guardia nocturno? me dijo, ¿que esos animatronics intentaron de meterlo a un traje de animatronic? - _lo decía, Doll al ver a los animatronics jugando con unos niños_ -

Sí, la verdad doll... ¿es que los animatronics tienen vida propia y ellos son sus parejas? - _lo decía, Mike un poco nervioso al saber si que le creia ahora_ -

¿En serio? ¿parejas de compañeros? -

No, es algo sobre que ellos son parejas de esos animatronics -

¿Por que lo dices mike?

Bueno doll, la verdad es que los animatronics si tienen vida propia, son almas que fueron asesinados por un ex-guardia llamado vincent - _lo decía, Alex hacia la novia de Mike_ \- y el es responsable de que ellos hayan muerto y buscaran venganza

¿Si es así? podría venir a verlos esta noche para ¿ver si es verdad de lo que me dicen? - _lo decía, Doll sorprendiendo a todos los guardias y a su novio por esas palabras_ -

D...Doll, ¿lo que dicen ellos. es peligroso? - _lo decía, Mike un poco preocupado_ -

Oh, vamos mike, si es verdad de lo que me dices, te creeré por esos días que no te había creído nada - _lo decía, Doll sorprendiéndolo y sin más ella ve la hora de su reloj_ \- ups, ya es tarde, nos vemos muchachos y mike, ¿me tengo que ir a mi trabajo? - _lo decía, algo apurada_ -

¿Te acompaño a tu trabajo? - _le pregunta, Mike a su novia_ -

No es necesario amor - _le responde, Doll algo apurada y le da un beso a su novio_ \- nos vemos mike, adiós muchachos

Adiós - _lo decían, todos despidiéndose de Doll_ -

Bueno, debo irme al departamento, tengo que preparar la cena - _lo decía, Mike levantándose y se despide de todos y se va al departamento_ -

Bueno, ¿es momento de irnos? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a Mike irse_ -

Sí - _le responden, todos al mismo tiempo_ -

Un momento, ¿donde esta sofia? - _lo decía, María al no ver a su amiga_ -

Aqui estoy - _le responde, Sofia acercándose a sus amigos_ -

Bien, vamonos o se nos hará tarde para arreglarnos y prepararnos para esta noche - _lo decía, Alex hacia sus amigos y primos_ -

 **-** _ **Así todos salen de la pizzeria no sin que Alex pagara las pizzas y debido que era empleado tenían un 10% de descuento y al subir todos a la camioneta, todos podían ver a Sofia algo nostálgica y una tristeza disimulada, mientras eran dejado los demás cerca de sus casas, mientras que aún en la pizzeria Shadow Freddy se lamentaba de haberle dicho eso a su novia, mientras aun buscaba una buena disculpa para Sofia.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, se que me he demorado pero me quede sin internet y tarves él viernes, sábado o domingo tenga internet otra vez para poder publicarlo y se que todos ya pensaban en que publicaría rápido los capítulos, pero el problema ahora seria la falta de tiempo, ya que en mi colegio volvimos a recuperar las clases y aparte que ya saben que los días miércoles y viernes son los días que voy al pre-universitario, así que les pido disculpas por haber tardado en publicar mis nuevos capítulos. También agradezco a las_ _visitas de este capitulo, se los agradezco a todos ustedes y intentare de mejorar más mis fic's, no olviden dejar sus review's o si quieren déjenme sus Mensajes Privados._ **-**

\- Almeduwe: _Gracias por tu_ _opinión_

\- Elias Uzumaki123: Gracias, también te mando saludo

 _Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._

 **-** _ **P.D:**_ _También quiero avisar a mis seguidores y a los otros usuarios que les gusto mis dos fic's de Five Nights At Freddy's que al terminarlo, lo reescribire de nuevo para hacerlo bien y tarves les coloque fecha para así ustedes supieran el día y mes de cada capitulo y tambien en este fic, habra algunos capitulos que cada animatronic se reencontraran con sus respectivas familias y tarves al final les prepare una sorpresa para todos ustedes._ **-**


	13. Sexta noche

**Sexta noche:** _ **El hombre morado**_ **.**

 **Advertencia:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertene son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama_

 **-** _ **10:00 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Eran las diez de la tarde Alan y Belén estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Alex estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer el y sus dos primos para esta noche, debido que dentro de poco, se enfrentarían a Vincent para llevarlo a la justicia o venganza por los animatronics.**_ **-**

Belén, alan, ¿ya esta lista la cena? - _lo decía, Alex avisando desde la cocina a sus dos primos_ -

Ya vamos - _le responde, Belén a su primo mientras le dejaba comida para sus dos "hijos" y sale de su habitación y va a la puerta de su hermano_ \- alan ¿estas hay? - _lo decía, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a la puerta_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa hermana? - _le responde, Alan desde al otro lado de la puerta_ -

Alex, ¿nos llamo para ir a cenar? - _lo decía, Belén a su hermano_ -

Esta bien hermana, ¿dentro de un rato bajo? - _lo decía, Alan buscando que polera ponerse para esta noche_ -

¿Esta bien? - _lo decía, Belén mientras bajaba los escalones y entra a la cocina_ -

Bueno belén, ¿espero que te guste la cena de hoy? - _lo decía, Alex sonriendo a su prima_ -

Vaya alex, ¿tu los preparaste? - _lo decía, Belén maravillada al saber que comerán lazaña_ -

Así es, me tome la libertad de preparar todo para hacer la lazaña, bueno y... ¿donde esta alan? - _lo decía, Alex al no ver a su primo_ -

Esta en su habitación, ¿por? - _le responde, Belén a su primo a donde estaba su hermano_ -

Bueno, ¿queria saber no más? - _lo decía, Alex mientras se sentaba para comer con su prima, en eso baja Alan con una polera blanca y un poleron de manga larga roja, unos pantalones oliva y unas zapatillas negras_ -

Ya era hora de que bajaras, hermano - _lo decía, Belén inflando sus mejillas molesta hacia su hermano_ -

Oye, ¿acaso no puedo estar eligiendo una ropa más cómoda? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su hermana amenazadora-mente, como buenos hermanos que eran_ -

Por favor, ¿no empiecen a pelear en la mesa y comamos esta deliciosa lazaña que prepare? - _lo decía, Alex intentando de que sus primos no se mataran entre ellos_ -

Esta bien - _le responden, Alan y Belén al mismo tiempo sin dejarse de mirar con una mirada de odio entre hermanos_ -

Al parecer, han pasado 12 años y ustedes dos, ¿nunca cambian? - _lo decía, Alex sonriendo al ver a sus dos primos siendo los mismos, aun que pasaran los años_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los tres disfrutaban de una cena tranquila en familia, en eso suena el timbre indicando que sus amigos habian llegado a la casa.**_ **-**

¿Yo abro? - _lo decía, Belén limpiandose la boca y dirigirse a la puerta principal, cuando lo abre, ve que estaban todos, excepto una de sus amigas Sofia_ -

Hola belén - _saludaban, todos a Belén mientras ella les daba una sonrisa_ -

Hola amigos, vamos entren - _lo decía, Belén dejando entrar a sus amigos a la casa_ -

Oigan, ¿donde esta sofia?

Bueno... - _lo decía, Arnol algo nervioso de como contarle a su amiga_ -

Vamos, ¿que es lo que sucede? - _lo decía, Rose animando a sus amigos_ -

Bueno belén, ¿sofia no vendrá con nosotros esta noche? - _lo decía, Angel a su amiga Belén_ -

¿Que? pero, ¿por que? - _le responde, Belén sorprendida de lo que decía, Angel_ -

Bueno, ¿cuando volvimos de tu espectáculo? ella se bajo de la camioneta muy triste, hasta se notaba, ¿que había llorado por algo? - _lo decía, Ray a su amiga Belén_ -

Pero al menos saben, ¿que le paso a sofia? - _lo decía, Belén a su amigo_ -

No, ¿incluso intentamos de saber del por que? - _lo decía, María algo preocupada por sofia_ -

Oigan, ¿ustedes creen, que se haya peleado con shadow freddy sobre algo muy importante en su relación? - _preguntaba, Belén algo preocupada por su amiga_ -

¿Quien sabe? pero, ¿no podemos hacer esto sin sofia? - _lo decía, Mariana al saber que irán sin su amiga_ -

¿No, creo que con ese estado de animo venga esta noche? - _lo decía, Alex mientras terminaba de colocar los platos en el lavadero_ -

Alex tiene razón, hay cosas que sofia debe solucionar sola, ¿como su relación con shadow freddy? -lo decía, Ray mientras miraba a sus amigos-

Sí, es verdad pero...por si las dudas iré a verla, así que díganle a golden ¿que no estaré esta noche? - _lo decía, Rose mientras sale de la casa de Alex y va a donde vive su amiga_ -

Esta bien, nosotros iremos a la pizzeria para poder atrapar a vincent y que enfrente la ley y ¿en haber matado a nuestras parejas? - _lo decía, Jose mientras los demás asentían afirmativamente comprendiendo la situación_ -

Bien, entonces vamonos - _lo decía, Alex abriendo la puerta para que todos salieran afuera para subir a la camioneta_ -

 **-** _ **Tras salir de la casa y subir a la camioneta, todos se acomodaron y Alex encendió el vehículo y emprendió rumbo a la pizzeria antes de que sea la hora para poder atrapar a Vincent.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **11:30 PM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Tras haber conducido una hora y media, los guardias bajaron del vehículo que se había estacionado cerca de la entrada de la pizzeria y al entrar al recinto observaron al señor Fazbear que los estaba esperando con gusto a sus guardias.**_ **-**

Hola, muchachos - _saludaba, el señor Fazbear a sus guardias nocturnos_ -

Hola señor fazbear - _le respondieron, todos saludando a su jefe_ -

¿Donde están sus dos amigas que los acompañaban? - _preguntaba, el señor Fazbear al ver a que solo faltaban algunos guardias_ -

Es que nuestra amiga le bajo la depresión debido, ¿que hoy era el día en que murió su tío? - _le responde, Mariana con una mentira al señor Fazbear mientras los demás la miraban con ganas de matarla literalmente_ -

Oh, si eso es el caso, ¿por mi no hay problema? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear creyéndose esa mentira por parte de Mariana, sorprendiendo a los demás_ \- bueno, aquí están las llaves del recinto y tengan cuidado con los animatronics, los antiguos guardias anteriores que trabajaron aquí, dijeron que los animatronics se movían en la noche - _lo decía, mientras sonreía por la absurda cosa de que sus atracciones animatronicos se movían en las noches_ -

Sí... ¿que gracioso, no lo creen? - _lo decía, Alex sonriendo nervioso igual que los demás_ -

Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que irme a mi casa, ¿así que con su permiso? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear caminando a su vehículo y al subirse, enciende el motor y emprende rumbo hacia su casa_ -

Adiós - _lo decían, las chicas del grupo despidiéndose del señor Fazbear para no levantar sospechas de su jefe_ -

Bien, ¿es tiempo de hacer nuestra parte del plan? - _lo decía, Alex abriendo el maletero de la camioneta_ -

¿Que es eso alex? - _preguntaba, Jose curioso_ -

Son mis cosas del ejercito, un chaleco aprueba de apuñaladas, balas y claro, ¿como olvidar la usp.45 del abuelo? - _lo decía, Alex guardando la pistola entre la ropa para que no se viera_ -

Bien, trajimos los bates de acero, ¿asi que no habrá problemas para lastimar y dejar noqueado a vincent? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras sacaba los bates de baseball de la camioneta_ -

Bueno, ¿es hora de la justicia o venganza? - _lo decía, Alex serio mientras dejaba ingresar primeros a todos sus amigos y primos y al ultimo el cerrando la puerta sin llave para en caso de que tengan que pedir ayuda y entraran los médicos en caso de emergencia_ -

Intentare de llamar a sofia para intentar de hacerla convencerla, ¿en que ella venir igual? - _lo decía, Mariana mientras sacaba su celular_ -

No, debemos usar tu teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia o a la policía - _lo decía, Jose a su amiga_ -

Esta bien...llamare a emergencias en caso, ¿que debamos hacerlo? - _le responde, Mariana algo molesta con su amigo y todos se reunieron en el escenario esperando a que sus respectivas parejas se juntaran y patrullaran la pizzeria intentando de buscar a Vincent_ -

 **-** _ **Así los guardias, se sentaron y esperaron la hora de que los animatronics se movieran, pero pasaron unos minutos y solo había llegado Yuri mientras estaba agitado debido que había corrido unas 10 cuadras largas, debido que el vivía lejos de la pizzeria.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **12:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que nuestros guardias habían llegado a la pizzeria, y al ver que ningún animatronics moverse, se les hacia raro que no se movieran y eso los hacia muy raro de sus parejas.**_ **-**

¿Bombón? - _lo decía, Jose moviendo sus brazos hacia su novia animatronica intentando de ver si_ _reaccionarían_ -

¿Por que tardara tanto mi osito gominola? ¡vamos pedobear muévete para poder ir a buscar a vincent y poder pasar nuestro momentos solos! ¿en nuestro lugar secreto? - _lo decía, Mariana intentando de que se moviera su novio_ -

¿Te refieres al baño de mujeres? - _preguntaba, Angel algo dudoso de saber que ese era el lugar secreto que tenia Mariana y Freddy para no ser vistos por las cámaras de seguridad_ -

Sí, aparte hay es tranquilo y silencioso - _le responde, Mariana sonriente a Angel_ -

Sí, ¿como si no pudiéramos escuchar sus sonidos mientras se besaban o que se yo? - _lo decía, Estefania hacia Mariana mientras que los demás apoyaban la idea de su amiga_ -

¿Que? ¿como crees mija? ¿al menos yo tengo una relación estable con mi osito gominola y no a un juguete sexual? - _lo decía, Mariana molestando a Estefania sobre su relación el la versión toy_ -

Oye, ¿no le llames así a fred? - _le responde, Mariana molesta a su amiga_ -

Así, ¿que piensas hacer estefy? - _lo decía, Mariana con un apodo del nombre de Estefania, mientras se miraba las uñas_ -

¿Estefy? ¿quien te dejo ponerme apodos? - _lo decía, Estefania ya muy harta de su amiga y compañera de trabajo en la pizzeria en la noche y estaba lista para saltaría en sima para golpearla_ -

Nadie, solo yo misma - _le responde, Mariana con indiferencia a Estefania_ -

¿Como me gustaría estrangularte...? - _lo decía, Estefania intentando de controlarse para no matarla a estrangulamiento_ -

¿Quiero ver que lo intentes? - _lo decía, Mariana limándose las uñas_ -

Así ya veras - _lo decía, Estefania lista para pelear contra ella ya más no poder soportarla_ -

¡Ven y pelea! ¡novia de un juguete sexual! - _lo decía, Mariana lista para pelear, peor son retenidos por todos para que no pelearan entre ellas_ -

Chicas cálmense, ¿no es momento de pelear entre ustedes? - _lo decía, Marcos intentando de que sus dos amigas no se mataran entre ellas_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar intentando de que se calmaran las dos, Jose junto con Arnol estaban examinando las conexiones de los animatronics, mientras que los demás esperaban tranquilamente.**_ **-**

Ah... muchachos, ¿tenemos un gran problema? - _lo decía, Jose llamando la atención de todos_ -

¿Cual es el problema? - _preguntaba, Alan a su amigo_ -

Bueno, los cables de los toy están arrancados de su sitio - _lo decía, Jose examinando a los toy's_ -

Eso, ¿quiere decir que los animatronics están? - _lo decía, Belén sorprendida_ -

Así es, los animatronics están desactivados temporalmente, ¿solo debo encontrar las conexiones correctas y estarán listos? - _lo decía, Jose mientras miraba el problema que tenían sus amigos animatronics y a su novia animatronica_ -

¿Como cuanto tardaras en encenderlos? - _preguntaba, Alex a Jose_ -

Unos minutos, ¿por? - _le responde, Jose algo confundido a la pregunta de Alex_ -

No, ¿creo que tengamos unos minutos? - _lo decía, Alex mirando al pasillo y se escuchaban pisadas desde el oscuro pasillo_ -

¿Que hacemos? - _preguntaba, Ray al escuchar los pasos_ -

¿Escondan-se y que no los vea? - _lo decía, Alex ordenando a sus amigos y se escondieron algunos en la cocina y por las pequeñas ventanillas circulares de la puerta, Alex junto con Yuri observaban de quienes eran esos pasos y no tardaron en descubrir que era Vincent que traía consigo un hacha para en casos de contra incendios_ -

¿Que divertido es volver a mi rutina de matar personas? - _lo decía, Vincent al ver a los toy's y old's hay sin hacer nada_ \- ¿no se como demonios pudieron volver pero me encargare de que no vuelvan más? - _dicho esto, Vincent se encargo primero de los old's para asegurarse de disfrutar de cortarlos con el haya_ -

 **-** _ **Belén, Marcos y Mariana solo podían observar como sus parejas eran cortados parte por parte con el hacha dejando solo a los tres animatronics originales destrozados y se dirigió a pasos lentos a los tres animatronics toy's originales.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **01:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Al pasar una hora, podían ver como Vincent aun caminaba hacia los toy's con el hacha manchada de aceite y de un olor putrefacto al destrozar a los tres animatronics principales y dirigirse a los toy's.**_ **-**

Es un maldito - _susurraba, alan en voz baja al Vincent se acercaba a los toy's sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo_ -

Tranquilo primo, me asegurare de acabarlo cuando tengamos una oportunidad - _lo decía, Alex serio a su primo y ver a sus demás compañeros_ -

Alex, ¿no sera que tu...? - _lo decía, Belén algo nostálgica al intentar de pensar que es lo que quería hacer su primo_ -

Lo siento primita, ¿desde ahora ustedes dos andarán solos? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a sus dos primos_ \- ¿cuando les de la señal ustedes, corran a las otras habitaciones y escondan-se hay?

Y tu, ¿que es lo que harás? - _preguntaba, Estefania algo preocupada por su amigo_ -

Descuiden, ¿estaré bien? se cuidarme de tipos, ¿como ese? - _le responde, Alex a Estefania mientras se preparaba para atacar a Vincent_ -

Alex, ¿vuelve pronto? - _lo decía, Belén realmente muy preocupada por su primo_ -

Descuida prima, estaré muy bien ¿ciado esto acabe? - _lo decía, Alex preparándose y esperando el momento exacto para atacar a Vincent_ \- Jose, ¿tu, intenta de arreglar a algunos animatronics que están lejos del área de comida?

Esta bien alex, ¿puedes contar conmigo? - _lo decía, Jose sabiendo lo que haría Alex contra Vincent_ -

Bien escúchame con atención jose, la que esta más cerca de su ruta mientras corren todos, es la cueva de los niños, arregla a mangle y ¿luego ve a por los demás animatronics que puedas? - _lo decía, Alex hacia jose, sabiendo que lo distraerá el tiempo suficiente para que al menos arregle a Mangle y a los demás animatronics_ -

Bien, cuando tu digas alex - _lo decía, Ray preparado igual que los demás_ -

Bien, prepárense... - _lo decía, Alex intentando de esperar a Vincent en un momento de descuido_ \- esperen... esperen... - _lo decía, mientras observaba que vincent miraba a su dirección y espera el momento exacto para abalanzarse sobre él_ \- ¡ahora! - _lo susurra, mientras corre para teclear a Vincent cosa que logro tumbarlo y alejarlo de la cocina y haciéndole una señal_ -

Bien, esa es la señal, ¡vamonos todos! - _lo decía, Marcos liderando al grupo hacia las otras habitaciones que tenia la pizzeria mientras todos estaban preocupados por Alex dejándolo solo pero, sabiendo que el podría manejar lo tranquilo sin que los demás se metieran en la pelea_ -

 **-** _ **Tras dejar a Alex pelear contra Vincent para ganarles tiempo en que arreglaran a los demás animatronics, Los demás guardias se escondieron en las otras habitaciones de la pizzeria para ocultarse de Vincent en caso de que Alex no lo lograra en detenerlo lo suficiente.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿que joven tan hábil eres contra alguien como yo? - _lo decía, Vincent al ver los reflejos de Alex_ -

En serio, no me hagas reír...vincent - _lo decía, Alex colocándose en una postura de pelea que les enseñaba en el ejercito_ -

Veo que eres igual que tu padre, ¿el lucho de esa misma forma y termino muerto? - _lo decía, Vincent sintiendo el filo del hacha_ -

Sí, ya lo se, pero... ¿yo no soy como mi padre vincent? ¿asi que no me subestimes? - _lo decía, Alex serio hacia Vincent_ -

Bueno, ¿espero que hayas disfrutado de tu vida con tus dos primos? por que seré yo el que te quite tu vida y ¿la de tus queridos primos e incluso a tus patéticos amigos? - _lo decía, Vincent sonriendo con una sonrisa retorcida que a cualquiera le daría miedo, pero Alex no se inmuto por el miedo_ -

Que esperas desgraciado, pagaras con la pena de muerte por haber matado a nuestras parejas cuando eran algunos solo unos niños con sus padres felices e ¡incluso a unos adolescentes que habías matado solo por diversión de tu sed de sangre! - _lo decía, Alex corriendo contra vincent y el con hacha en mano corre contra el joven militar_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex esquivaba los hachazos de Vincent, lograba conectar algunos golpes en la cara y estomago sin lograr cansarlo, mientras pensaba una estrategia para acabar con él sin salir el lastimado con el hacha o algún cuchillo que posiblemente, Vincent podría traer. Mientras que Jose entra a Kid's cove con la ayuda de una linterna encuentra a Mangle y ve que esta desconectada con algunos cables de sus circuitos arrancados de donde estarían.**_ **-**

Tranquila mangle, aquí estoy amiga - _lo decía, Jose empezando a conectar los cables del cuerpo de mangle para poder reactivarla por haber tenido los cables suelos_ -

Bueno, ¿espero que con eso vasta-ria? - _lo decía, Jose al haber conectado los cables del cuerpo de Mangle y_ _encendiéndola_ -

¿Q...Que paso? ¿d..,donde estoy? ¿donde...esta ese desgraciado? - _preguntaba, Mangle enojada al saber que había sido apagada por el guardia diurno_ -

Me alegro que no te haya destrozado, ¿como al pobre de foxy? - _lo decía, Jose al ver a Mangle perfectamente y luego mira a Foxy destrozado_ -

Jose, ¿donde esta ese desgraciado, cobarde? - _preguntaba, Mangle molesta y enojada con ganas de matarlo con un solo mordisco en la cabeza_ -

En el área de comida, esta luchando con alex -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendida de lo que escucho_ \- ¿como es eso de que alex esta luchando contra ese desgraciado? - _lo decía, mientras toma a Jose desde su camisa_ -

El nos pidió, que vendríamos por aquí a escondernos y ¿esperar una oportunidad de atrapar a vincent? - _le responde, Jose con miedo al ver a Mangle como una de sus pupilas se vuelve negro con un punto blanco_ -

¿Debo ir a ayudarlo? - _lo decía, Mangle desesperada por su novio_ -

No mangle, si vayas allá por que si vas con alex ¿le distraerías y podría perder la lucha contra vincent? - _lo decía, Jose deteniéndola logrando que lo mirara_ -

Pero... ¿no puedo dejarlo solo? - _lo decía, Mangle preocupada por su novio al dejarlo solo con Vincent_ -

Por eso necesito, ¿que me ayudes con los demás animatronics? - _lo decía, Jose a mangle colocando su mano en el hombro de la albina_ \- mira, cuando ayudemos a mary, golden, spring y los shadow's, ¿iremos a ayudar a Alex? - _lo decía, intentando de calmar a su amiga animatronica_ -

E...Esta bien - _le responde, Mangle a Jose mientras salían de la cueva de los niños y al ver desde el pasillo hasta el área de comidas, Mangle logra ver a su novio esquivar los hachazos enviados por Vincent_ -

 **-** _ **Sin perder más tiempo, Mangle sigue a Jose por el pasillo hasta entrar a la habitación donde estaban los shadow desconectados y con solamente dos cables desconectados que eran el cable de la energía y el de movimiento.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **02:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Pasaron una hora y tras estar recolectando los cables de los shadow's y encenderlos, los dos animatronics caen al suelo debido por estar mucho tiempo desactivados y sin poder moverse**_ **-**

¿Que...paso? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie al ver a su amigo que estaba en el suelo_ -

¿Que horas son? - _preguntaba, Shadow Freddy sin saber que hora eran_ -

Son exactamente las dos de la mañana - _le responde, Jose a la pregunta de Shadow Freddy_ -

¿Que es lo que sucede y donde esta sofia? - _le pregunta, Shadow Freddy al no ver a Sofia_ -

Ella no quiso venir y maría, ¿esta con ella ahora? - _le responde, Jose al Shadow_ -

Diablos, ¿no debía decirle eso a ella? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy preocupado_ -

¿De que hablas shadow freddy? - _lo decía, Jose confundido_ -

De que yo aun sigo amando a esa mujer ¿que yo antes amaba? - _le responde, Shadow Freddy a Jose_ -

Shadow freddy, ¿como pudiste decirle eso a sofia? - _lo decía, Jose molesto con el shadow_ -

Oye, no lo regañe, ¿ya estuvo que yo lo regañara lo bastante? para, ¿que este pedobear negro? ¿entendiera que sofia lo amaba? -

Espero que tengas una buena excusa, ¿para sofia en la noche siguiente? ¿si, es que viene? - _lo decía, Jose enojado con el shadow mientras se levanta y mangle se va con el a la sala de premios a donde estaba mary desactivada como todos_ -

Espero, ¿que tu relación con sofia se solucione? y no creo poder volver a hablarte por como la has hecho sufrir a la pobre que te abrió sus sentimientos y luego se los destruyes? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie regañando a su amigo_ -

Sí, ¿ya se que me equivoque? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy a su amiga mientras miraba al suelo con_ _tristeza_ \- ¿como desearía que nunca hubiera dicho eso a sofia? - _lo murmuraba por lo bajo mientras ve como su amiga iba a donde estaba Mangle y Jose_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Jose con la ayuda de Mangle intentaban de reactivar a Mary, los demás guardias habían llegado a la oficina del señor Fazbear y se ocultaron hay hasta esperar que Alex los buscara. Mientras tanto que Alex aun seguía esquivando los hachazos de Vincent, el sabia que si el no podía vencerlo, se encargaría de él los animatronics.**_ **-**

¿Que pasa? ¿ya te cansaste viejo? - _lo decía, Alex sonriendo burlona mente hacia Vincent al verlo que estaba agotado_ -

¿Te cortare esa lengua que tienes, niño? - _lo decía, Vincent atacando constantemente a Alex pero, el lo esquivaba una, otra y otra vez con una sonrisa burlona_ -

Wow, ¿fallaste viejo? - _lo decía, Alex esquivando otra vez el hachazo de Vincent_ -

¡¿Cállate y muere maldito niño?! - _lo decía, Vincent molesto con Alex al no dejar de moverse_ -

 **-** _ **Jose al lograr conectarle los cables a la pobre de Mary, ella logra ver a Jose, Mangle y Shadow Bonnie sonriendole a su amiga con una sonrisa al volver a verla despierta y no destrozada.**_ **-**

¿Que paso? -

Vincent, ese desgraciado aprovecho, ¿que tu estabas dormida por la caja de música, te desactivo y desconecto algunos cables? - _le responde, la Shadow a la marioneta_ -

Ahora solo falta golden y spring bonnie para poder ayudar a alex - _lo decía, Mangle hacia los demás_ -

Dime jose, ¿como esta ray? - _preguntaba, Mary algo preocupada por su novio_ -

El esta bien, si quieres ve a buscarlo, ¿te avisare si te necesitamos? - _lo decía, Jose intentando de calmar a la marioneta que estaba volviéndose_ _histérica_ -

Esta bien... volveré con los demás en seguida - _lo decía, Mary dirigirse a donde podrían estar los demás guardias_ -

Bien, ¿debemos ayudar a golden y spring de ese arreglo? - _lo decía, Jose mirando a sus dos amigas animatronicas_ -

Si - _le responden, las dos animatronicas mientras se dirigían a la siguiente habitación de la pizzeria donde se encontrarían Golden y Spring_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar a la habitación donde estaban los dos animatronics dorados, Jose rápidamente empieza a buscar algunos cables que estuviesen desconectados en golden y Spring. Mientras que Alex se estaba quedando cansado por tanto esquivar los hachazos de Vincent, este lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida que le daba una mala espina a Alex.**_ **-**

¿Que sucede? ¿ya te cansaste? - _lo decía, Vincent burlándose de Alex_ -

No, ¿como crees? - _le responde, Alex a Vincent sin expresión de cansancio_ -

Bien, ¿solo estoy empezando a divertirme contigo hasta cansarte? - _lo decía, Vincent_ _burlona-mente hacia Alex_ -

Bueno, ¿vasta de juegos y terminemos con esto? - _lo decía, Alex serio hacia Vincent_ -

¿Digo lo mismo? para asi poder asesinar, ¿tus dos primos y a tus amigos? - _le responde, Vincent serio con una sonrisa_ _sádica_ -

Desgraciado, ¿no permitiré que logres asesinar a mis amigos y mucho menos a mis dos primos? ¿que son mi única familia? - _lo decía, Alex posicionando-se en una pose de combate militar_ -

Descuida, ¿te reunirás con tu padre, madre y tus dos tíos seguido de tus dos primos? ¿claro esta? - _lo decía, Vincent sin ninguna_ _vergüenza_ -

Eres un cobarde al matar a los animatronics e incluso al novio de mi prima, eso ya no tienes misericordia de mi - _le responde, Alex decidido matar a Vincent_ -

Oh... mírame estoy temblando de miedo, patrañas, ¿yo asesino a quien se me antoje y no lograras vencerme? - _lo decía, Vincent con una sonrisa torcida sin mostrar nada de miedo_ -

¿Eso lo veremos? - _lo decía, Alex preparado para pelear otra vez con su estilo de pelea militar_ -

 **-** _ **Justo en ese momento, Vincent y Alex sienten más miradas que observaban la pelea entre los dos y al voltear a ver eran los animatronics junto a los guardias con enojo de haberlos desactivado, atacado a los old's y inclusive planeado asesinar a los guardias.**_ **-**

¿Que hacen aquí? deberían haberse ido los demás y esperado una oportunidad para, ¿acabar con este idiota? -

Perdona primo, pero no podemos hacer eso, ¿no podemos dejarte solo pelear contra vincent? -

Belén... -

Eso es verdad, no dejaremos que vincent nos de miedo, nos has cuidado durante estos doce años, es tiempo de devolverte el favor -

Alex... ¿tu...? -

Que conmovedora escena familiar, ¡lastima que aquí se acaba su reunión familiar! - _lo decía, Vincent lanzándose contra Alex con el mismo cuchillo que había asesinado a los animatronics y todos vieron en cámara lenta como Vincent apuñalo a Alex, mientras que el aun tenia su sonrisa retorcida viendo como mataba al primo de los dos hermanos_ \- ups... ¿lastima que murió el pobre? - _lo decía, mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de Alex en el suelo_ -

¡No, Alex! - _lo decía, Belén al ver a su primo muerto en los pies de Vincent y intentando de ir a ayudarlo, era retenida de sus amigos para que no cometiera una locura_ -

Veamos, ¿quien sera el siguiente? - _lo decía, Vincent mirando a los guardias a quien elegiría para que fuera asesinado por el, mientras tomaba el hacha del suelo_ \- oh... ya se, ¿elijo a la pequeña belén?

Eres un desgraciado... - _lo decía, Golden con odio en su voz y mirada, al igual que los demás animatronics y sin pensarlo dos veces, todos los animatronics corren para atrapar a Vincent y meterlo en un traje animatronico para que muriera_ -

Siempre quieren atraparme pero, ¿no pueden? - _lo decía, Vincent al ver a los animatronics hacia él_ -

 **-** _ **Vincent logra darle un hachazo de costado a los dos shadows cortando-les las piernas para que no lo estorbaran después, luego ve a Mangle lanzarse contra el y recibe un hachazo en el rostro destrozándole la mandíbula y dejándola floja, y para que no molestara, le corta los brazos y piernas a la albina y al ver a los dos animatronics dorados lanzarse en sima de Vincent, el logra golpearles las piernas a ambos animatronics y luego les corta la cabeza y por último quedaba la marioneta que en vez de ir contra vincent, estaba adelante de los guardias usándose como escudo.**_ **-**

¿Que pasa marioneta? temes, ¿que te asesine a tus amigos y a tu novio como lo hice con ustedes? - _lo decía, Vincent con una sonrisa torcida miraba a la marioneta_ -

Desgraciado, espero que mueras por mis manos o la justicia que te llevaría la silla electrica - _lo decía, la marioneta al ver que se acercaba a ella y a los guardias_ -

Sabes, si piensas protegerlos, ¿deberías proteger primero a la que asesinare primero? -

¿Que? - ¡belén corre! -

Pero... no puedo dejar a alex hay tirado

Belén, ¡solo corre de vincent! - _lo decía, Mariana tomando valor y salta en sima de vincent sobre su cabeza tapándole la vista con sus manos_ -

¡Vamos ahora! - _lo decía, Ray a sus amigos sorprendiendo a su novia animatronica que ve como los demás saltan en sima de vincent tomándolo de los brazos y piernas para inmovilizarlo_ -

Belén huye, nosotros podremos con el... pero no por mucho tiempo, !¿asi que hagas lo que hagas huye?! - _lo decía, Marcos_ \- toma esto, ¡esto es por mi charlotte! - _lo decía, mientras la una mordida en uno de sus dedos fuertemente_ -

Malditos chiquillos de mierdas... son unos estorbos - _lo decía, Vincent logrando tirar a Algunos fuertemente al suelo y logra tomar a mariana y la azotando-la contra una de las mesas lastimando-le las costillas y a Ray junto con Yuri y Marcos algunos brazos y piernas rotas por vincent que les había golpeado hay con una pisada o con el mango del hacha_ -

Eres un desgraciado, nadien lastima a mi novio y vivirá para contarlo - _lo decía, la marioneta enojada y se lanza en sima de Vincent pero, es recibida por un hachazo dejándola justo al lado de su novio, dejando solo a Alan y Belén_ -

Hermano, tengo mucho miedo - _lo decía, Belén al ver a sus amigos y su primo tirado en el suelo sin señales de moverse_ -

Tranquila hermana, ¿me asegurare de que no te haga daño? - _lo decía, Alan colocando a su hermana detrás de el protegiéndola con su cuerpo_ -

¿Que hermoso? ¿amor entre hermanos? es tan agradable y triste matar a los dos únicos, ¿que pudieron sobrevivir? - _lo decía, Vincent hacia los dos hermanos mientras observaba su cuchillo con sangre fresca de los guardias que estaban heridos en el suelo_ -

¿Que sean tres? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a Vincent con odio, mientras uno de sus orbes se volvía rojo sorprendiendo a Vincent_ -

Vaya, ¿eso no me lo esperaba de ti, niño? - _lo decía, Vincent burlándose se Alan_ -

Sabes, ¿quien soy? - _lo decía, Alan con un tono de ira y odio hacia Vincent_ -

¿Podrías ser más interesante que tus amigos animatronics y los que serian los guardias? - _preguntaba, Vincent mientras disfrutaba ver la sangre de su cuchillo_ -

Bueno, ¿tu deberías saberlo? ya que te vi desde momentos antes de que un trozo de metal, ¿nos cortara el brazo? - _le responde, Alan mientras se preparaba para pelear_ -

Sabes, ¿que me divertiré matarte? - _lo decía, Vincent corriendo contra Alan y Belén para intentar matar a uno de los dos hermanos_ -

Me encargare matarte, hoy - _le responde, Jack con ira y corre contra Vincent para noquearlo e inmovilizar_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan junto a Jack desde su subconsciente luchaban contra Vincent, Jose se arrastra por el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaba Sugar desactivada con sus cables desconectados.**_ **-**

Vamos, ¿que este dolor no es nada? - _lo decía, Jose arrastrándose hasta una mesa cerca de donde Sugar y Chica enseñaban a las niñas a hacer pasteles, cupcates o galletas y con mucho dolor lograba levantarse_ -

Veamos, ¿conectamos este cable junto con este de aquí... y este cable aquí? - _lo decía, Jose conectado los últimos cuatro cables que le faltaba y enciende a Sugar_ -

¿Que...? ¿Que paso? - _lo decía, Sugar algo desorientada de haber estado desconectada_ -

Sugar... escúchame, ayuda a alan contra vincent y hagas lo que hagas, ¿no dejes que ese maldito, los mate a los dos?

Descuerdo me encargare de el - _le responde, Sugar mientras ayudaba a Jose sentándolo en el suelo y ayudar a los demás colocandolos a donde estaba Jose sentado_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Sugar colocaba a los demás guardias con cuidado en el suelo, va a por la marioneta y lo deja al lado de Ray mientras ella estaba algo preocupada por su novio al verlo ser muy lastimado por Vincent, sin perder más tiempo, Sugar se acercaba a Vincent con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas como a los otros para luchar contra el hombre morado y tras estar luchando Vincent contra Alan junto a Jack desde su subconsciente y tomando el control del cuerpo de vez en cuando atacando turbadamente contra el ex-guardia y el asesino.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿luchas bien niño? - _lo decía, Vincent con una sonrisa torcida de su contrincante al darle una buena pelea contra él_ -

Sí, lo sabemos, por eso si no logramos atraparte y llevarte ante la justicia, tendremos que matarte con nuestras manos - _lo decía, Alan y Jack a la vez sorprendiendo más a Vincent_ -

Oh, ¿asi que desde ese accidente de hace 12 años? ahora, tienes esa otra entidad dentro de ti - _lo decía, Vincent sorprendido y divertido a luchar contra dos personas en un solo mismo cuerpo_ -

Sabes, que aun que la justicia te deje en libertad, te mataremos los dos por habernos quitado a nuestros padres - _lo decía, Alan serio hacia Vincent_ -

Y por haber matado a nuestros amigos animatronics sin piedad y haberles arrebatado sus vidas por diversión - _lo decía, Jack con ira hacia Vincent_ -

No les tengo miedo a los dos, ¿par de tórtolos? - _lo decía, Vincent pero al momento de avanzar un paso, siente una mano detrás de él y voltea a ver quien era y ve a Sugar con sus ojos y pupilas blancas_ -

No escaparas de nosotros, me encargare de meterte en un traje de freddy que seria perfecto para ti y ¿asi vengarnos de ti de una vez por todas? - _lo decía, Sugar enterrándole las garras en el hombro de Vincent_ -

Ja, ¿no me hagas reír gatita? ¿ustedes no pueden contra mi? - _lo decía, Vincent moviéndose en un movimiento rápido soltándose del agarre de Sugar y le entierra el cuchillo en el cuello de Sugar haciéndola ver medio borroso su visión al ser apuñalada a donde estaría el cable de su visión_ -

Ah, ¡maldito bastardo! - _lo decía, Sugar molesta hacia Vincent y empieza a tambalearse y logra darle algunos golpes a Alan junto a Jack al mismo tiempo y preparando su camino despejado_ -

Vaya, ¿creía que iban a durar más de la cuenta? - _lo decía, Vincent sonriendo torcidamente hacia Alan y Jack dándoles una patada en el estomago dejándolos sin aire y adoloridos_ \- Y como recordatorio, ¡un hermoso recuerdo de mi parte! - _lo decía, Vincent enterrándole el cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo de Alan llegando-le al nervio haciéndolo gritar de dolor_ -

¡No, alan! - _lo decían, los demás al ver a su amigo sentir mucho dolor_ -

¡No, hermano! - _lo decía, Belén lanzándose en sima de vincent golpeándole constantemente en la cabeza_ \- ¡deja a mis hermanos en paz!

Ah... ¡maldita, niña! - _lo decía, Vincent intentando quitarse a Belén de en sima de él_ \- suéltame niña o si no, ¡no tendré piedad de ti!

¡Tu no tuviste piedad al matar a mi novio y sus amigos para arrebatar-les sus vidas! - _lo decía, Belén molesta contra Vincent y dándole una mordida en el odio fuerte_ -

¡Ah! ¡ya suéltame maldita! - _lo decía, Vincent logrando agarrarle el cabello a Belén y la lanza al suelo golpeándose en hombro_ \- ¡ya vasta de juegos! ¡te matare de una maldita vez! ¡mientras, tus amigos y tus dos hermanos te ven morir! - _lo decía, Vincent sacando-le el cuchillo a la fuerza a Alan haciéndolo gritar_ -

H...Hermano... - _lo decía, Belén atónita al ver a su hermano sufrir, sus amigos heridos, su primo inmóvil y a su novio destruido_ -

Momento de morir maldita niña - _lo decía, Vincent acercándose a Belén con su cuchillo en mano_ \- Ya nadien te salvara de mi asesinato hacia ti, disfrutare matarte

N...No dejare que lo hagas desgraciado... - _lo decía, Alan levantándose del suelo con dolor y con su mano derecha apoyando con fuerza en su hombro_ -

Vaya ¿aun puedes seguir? - _lo decía, Vincent al ver a Alan levantarse_ \- pero, ¿igual no puedes hacer nada por tu querida hermana? - _lo decía, Vincent caminando hacia Belén_ -

¡Eso lo veremos! - _lo decía, Alan corriendo contra Vincent_ -

 **-** _ **Todos podían ver a Alan correr hacia Vincent dispuesto a proteger a Belén y en eso todo se había vuelto en cámara lenta al ver como Vincent se voltea y le incrusta el cuchillo en el torso de Alan dejando a todos impresionados y atónitos y ver también que Alan había recibido una apuñalada del cuchillo en su estomago.**_ **-**

¿Que ingenuo eres, niño? - _lo decía, Vincent sonriendo torcidamente hacia Alan_ \- ¿veras como mueren tus amigos y al final a tu hermana?

¿N...No, cuentes con ello? - _lo decía, Alan logrando quitarse el cuchillo de Vincent y en un movimiento, se lo incrusta en el hombro izquierdo a Vincent_ -

¡Ah! ¡maldito niño! - _lo decía, Vincent al sentir el cuchillo incrustado en su hombro y logra darle una patada a Alan dejándolo en el suelo_ -

Alan... no... - _lo decía, Belén atónita al ver que su hermano había sido herido con ese cuchillo y ver como Vincent se saca el cuchillo del hombro_ -

Lastima, ¿me hubiera divertido más contigo? - _lo decía, Vincent sonriendo al ver la sangre de Alan_ -

Y...Yo... n...no, ¿lo creo, vincent? - _le responde, Alan sonriendole a Vincent_ -

¿Que te hace gracia? - _le pregunta, Vincent al no entender su sonrisa_ -

Pues, ¿que tu has perdido? - _le responde, Alan señalando-le con el dedo del medio_ -

¿Como puedes decir eso? - _lo decía, Vincent algo confundido de lo que decía Alan_ \- ¿si tu estas apunto de morir por mi cuchillo?

¿Eso ni lo pienses vincent? - _lo decía, una voz muy conocida para todos_ _sorprendiéndolos_ -

¿Tu? - _lo decía, Vincent ver a Alex parado sin ninguna cortada o herida sangrando_ \- ¿como es posible?

¡Esto es por todos! - _lo decía, Alex molesto contra Vincent disparando le en el hombro izquierdo_ -

¡Ah! ¡maldición, mi brazo! - _lo decía, Vincent colocando su mano en el hombro herido_ -

¡Esto es por mis amigos y los animatronics! - _lo decía, Alex disparando-le en una pierna_ -

¡Ah! - _gritaba, Vincent al recibir el disparo_ -

¡Por mi padre! - _lo decía, Alex disparando le en la pierna izquierda_ -

¡Ah! ¡maldito! - _lo decía, Vincent al recibir otro disparo_ -

¡Por mis tíos y mi novia! - _lo decía, Alex disparando-le en la pierna derecha dejándolo inmovilizado_ -

¡Ah! - _gritaba, Vincent mientras se le formaba una sonrisa torcida al estar disfrutando ver como Alan se desangraba_ -

Y ¡por mi primo! - _lo decía, Alex dándole una patada fuertemente en la cara de Vincent dejándolo adolorido_ \- maldito desgraciado... ¿nadien se mete con mi familia? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a Vincent en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando por las heridas de las balas_ -

Alan... - _lo decía, Belén corriendo hacia su hermano que estaba_ _desangrándose_ -

Primo, ¿ya estamos aquí? - _lo decía, Alex mientras rasga su manga para detener la hemorragia de la apuñalada_ -

M...Me alegra, ¿que estén al menos todos a salvo? - _lo decía, Alan algo mal herido perdiendo sangre_ -

Vamos hermano, ¿no me dejes? - _lo decía, Belén algo desesperada de no perder a su único hermano_ -

Vamos primo, demuéstrame de que no te dejaras vencer - _lo decía, Alex animando a su primo a que sobreviva_ \- belén, ¿llama a una ambulancia?

S...Sí - _le responde, Belén y corre a donde estaba Mariana que tenia su teléfono móvil aun sin llamar_ \- mariana, ¿emprestare tu celular, para llama a una ambulancia?

Tómalo amiga. ¿tu hermano lo necesita? - _lo decía, Mariana entregándole su teléfono móvil a su amiga_ -

Gracias, amiga - _le responde, Belén abrazando a su amiga mientras ella correspondía el abrazo_ -

 **-** _ **Al tomar el teléfono móvil de Mariana, Belén marca a emergencias e intenta estar un poco más calmada para poder llamar a la ambulancia y a la policía. Tras haber llamado a emergencias, Todos estaban curándose sus heridas por parte del cuchillo de Vincent y Jose aprovecha de re-colocar los cables de los toy's.**_ **-**

¿Q...Que...? ¿que paso? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo desorientada_ -

Odio, ¿cuando me desconectan por mucho tiempo? - _lo decía, Bombón molesta_ -

Ni, ¿que lo digas? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy algo molesto por estar desconectado por mucho tiempo_ -

Me alegra, ¿que al menos ustedes tres estén bien? - _lo decía, Jose caminando hacia los demás_ -

¿Jose? pero... ¿que te paso? - _lo decía, Bombón sorprendida de ver a su novio herido_ -

¿Es una larga historia? pero, al menos ayúdenos a curar las heridas que tenemos los demás - _le responde, Jose a su novia animatronica_ -

¿Donde esta alan? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica a Jose por su novio_ -

¿Esta hay con alex y belén? - _le responde, Jose señalando a donde estaban Alex y Belén cuidando a su primo y hermano de que no pierda más sangre_ -

¿Le paso algo a alan? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver a su novio tirado en el suelo_ -

Bueno... - _lo decía, Jose algo nervioso al ver a la animatronica preocupada por su amigo_ -

Jose, vamos di-celo a toy chica, ¿no creo, que haya sido peor? - _lo decía, Bombón al colocar su mano en el hombro de su novio_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Jose rendido debido que no quería que su amiga animatronica no sufriera mucho por su novio_ \- vincent, los había desconectado a todos ustedes y alex se había enfrentado a el para ganarnos tiempo para escapar y yo de re-conectar los cables de los demás animatronics que podía - _lo decía, algo preocupado_ \- y es cuando alan intento defender a belén contra vincent, el fue apuñalado por el y gracias a alex que le disparo en los brazos y piernas, ¿dudo que el intente huir ahora?

¿No puedo creerlo? - _lo decía, Bombón sorprendida y aterrada de lo que había pasado_ -

Tengo que ir a ver, ¿si esta bien? - _lo decía, Toy Chica desesperada y va a donde estaban Alex y Belén_ -

¿Crees que puedas aguantar el viaje al hospital? - _le pregunta, Belén a su primo algo preocupado por la profundidad de la apuñalada_ -

¿Lo dudo mucho? - _le responde, Alan algo adolorido debido a la apuñalada_ -

¿Por que, eres tan idiota que en ves de huir? ¿tienes que enfrentarte-los? - _lo decía, Belén algo preocupada y enojada con su hermano_ -

¿Era mi obligación como hermano mayor? incluso, ¿si tengo que sacrificar mi propia vida por mi hermanita? - _lo decía, Alan algo adolorido con una sonrisa amable_ -

¿Eres un idiota? en tener, ¿que hacer esas cosas? - _lo decía, Belén molesta con su hermano haciendo sus berrinches_ -

Típico de mi hermana, enojándose por las estupideces, ¿que hace su hermano mayor? - _le responde, Alan colocando su mano en la cabeza de su hermana y ve como se acercaba Toy Chica a ellos_ -

¿Como esta, alan? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica preocupada_ -

Esta empeorando, si no llevamos a alan a un hospital pronto, entrara en shock

Y... ¿eso es grave? - _le pregunta, Toy Freddy preocupado_ -

Sí y mucho - _le responde, Alex algo preocupado por su primo_ \- toy chica y belén, ¿necesito que cuiden un poco de alan por unos momentos?

¿A donde iras? - _le pregunta, Belén a su primo preocupada_ -

A encargarme de un desgraciado - _le responde, Alex mirando a vincent arrastrarse con dificultad hacia la salida_ -

Esta bien... pero, ¿ten cuidado? - _lo decía, Belén preocupada por sus únicos dos familiares_ -

Descuida, ¿estaré preparado? - _lo decía, Alex serio mientras camina hacia donde Vincent_ -

¿Como te sientes, amor? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica a su novio_ -

¿Me he sentido peores? pero... gracias, ¿por preocuparte por mi? - _le responde, Alan a su novia aun adolorido por la herida_ -

Prométeme, ¿que estarás bien? - _lo decía, Toy Chica muy preocupada por su novio_ -

Claro toy chica, ¿estaré bien y cuando salga del hospital...? ¿me asegurare de cocinar contigo en casa? - _lo decía, Alan sonriendole a su novia, haciéndola sonrojar y a su hermana sonriendo al ver que su hermano tenia a alguien con quien estar_ -

Oye toy chica, ¿quiero que conozcas a alguien? ¿que me salvo la vida hace doce años? - _lo decía, Belén a su amiga animatronica y ve a su hermano_ -

¿Quien? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica algo confundida_ -

¿Hermano? - _lo decía, Belén llamando la atención de su hermano_ \- podrias dejar, ¿que jack conozca a toy chica?

¿Esta bien, hermanita? - _lo decía, Alan a su hermana_ -

¿Quien es jack? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica algo confundida a su amiga_ -

¿Es mi otro hermano? - _le responde, Belén a su amiga animatronica, mientras ve como los orbes de su hermano se volvían rojos_ -

¿Así que tu eres la novia de mi hermano? - _lo decía, Jack tomando el control del cuerpo de Alan_ -

Sí y tu eres jack, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver a Alan por primera vez con unos orbes rojos_ -

Así es, ¿me alegra que el gruñón de mi hermano? ¿tenga a alguien en su vida y a la vez muy hermosa? - _lo decía, Jack al ver lo que se había ganado su hermano mientras el no estaba pendiente de ciertas cosas_ -

G...Gracias - _le responde, Toy Chica sonrojada por el último comentario_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estas hablando un rato, Alex estaba terminando de amarrar a Vincent con unas cadenas de metal para que no escapara y aprovecho de darle algunos golpes en la cara, por intentar matarlos a todos y por dañas a sus amigos con su novia. Tras salir del armario de aseo, se junta con todos los demás para esperar la ambulancia.**_ **-**

Bueno, sera mejor... ¿que ustedes vuelvan a donde estaban? ¿antes de que llegue la policía y la ambulancia? - _lo decía, Alan tomando el control de su cuerpo para que no sospecharan_ -

Esta bien - _le respondieron los demás animatronics, mientras volvía a donde estaban sus lugares, excepto Toy Chica_ -

¿Tu también, amor? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia no ir a donde estaría su lugar en el escenario con Bombón y Toy Freddy_ -

Sí, pero... ¿me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar algo malo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica preocupada por su novio herido_ -

Estaré bien, no te preocupes - _lo decía, Alan viendo a su novia_ -

Esta bien - _le responde, Toy Chica dándole un beso a su novio y vuelve al escenario donde estaban Bombón y Toy Freddy justo a tiempo_ -

 **-** _ **Todos los animatronics volvieron a sus lugares justo a tiempo cuando los médicos entraron a la pizzeria rápidamente para trasladar a Alan al hospital, mientras que los policías pedían alguna explicación por encontrar animatronics destronados y sin más, le entregaron a Vincent diciendo que el planeo asesinarlos a todos y destruir a los animatronics para que la pizzeria quebrara. Sin más los policías se llevaron a vincent y otros medicaros llegaron para llevarse a los demás al hospital para operar a algunos de los brazos y piernas dejando solo a Belén mirando como las ambulancias y los policías se iban de la pizzeria. Mientras que en el camino, Alan por empezar a perder mucha sangre acumulada, empieza a estar en un estado de shock preocupando a su primo que lo acompañaba en todo momento y al llegar al hospital, los médicos empezaron a llevar a Alan a emergencias.**_ **-**

¿Cuanto tiempo lleva perdiendo sangre? - _le pregunta, el doctor a Alex_ -

¿Como unos minutos doctor? - _le responde, Alex a la pregunta del doctor_ -

Bien, necesito que se quede aquí y espere, ¿nos encargaremos de todo lo posible? - _lo decía, el doctor mientras se dirigía con los demás médicos a la sala de operaciones_ -

Esta bien, doctor - _lo decía, Alex ver a su primo irse a la sala de operaciones_ _rápidamente_ -

Bien, ¿empezamos de inmediato o lo perderemos? - _lo decía, el doctor a sus ayudantes_ -

Sí, doctor - _le responden, todos al doctor_ -

Bien, ¿tenemos que ver que no haya hemorragia interna o este chico estará frito en unos minutos? - _lo decía, el doctor mientras empezaban con la operación_ \- ¿pulso?

¿Estable por ahora? - _lo decía, una doctora encargada del pulso_ -

¿Presión sanguínea? - _preguntaba, el doctor al estar limpiando la sangre donde estaba la apuñalada_ -

bajando lentamente doctor - _le responde, un asistente al ver la presión sanguínea bajar_ -

Demonos prisa, ¿no queremos que este joven muera a esta edad? - _lo decía, el doctor algo desesperado a no perder a un paciente joven_ -

Sí - _respondían, todos en la sala de operaciones_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaban los minutos y aun no había señal de que el doctor saliera, eso ponía inquieto a Alex pensando que perdería a su único primo que tenia y el se había comprometido en protegerlos a los dos cuando eran niños.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **05:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que Alan había entrado a emergencias debido que empezaba a estar en un estado de shock debido la sangre acumulada en su cuerpo, mientras que Alex sin más de esperar toma su teléfono móvil y marca al teléfono móvil de Mariana que lo tenia Belén en la pizzeria.**_ **-**

¿Hola? - _lo decía, Belén desde al otro lado de la linea_ -

 _Belén, ¿soy yo?_ - _lo decía, Alex desde el otro lado de la llamada_ -

Alex, ¿como esta alan? - _le pregunta, Belén algo preocupada_ -

 _La verdad es... ¿necesito que pongas el alta voz para que los demás escuchen?_ - _lo decía, Alex a su prima_ -

¿Esta bien? - _le responde, Belén a su primo mientras colocaba el altavoz del teléfono_ _móvil_ \- Bien alex, te escuchamos todos claramente

 _Bien, ahora si podre decir-celos..._ - _lo decía, Alex respirando para concentrarse en lo que iba a decir a los animatronics y a su prima_ - _Cuando veníamos hacia el hospital, alan empezó a tener una hemorragia debido que se acumulo mucha sangre y empezó a entrar en estado de shock, asi que... los doctores se llevaron a alan a la sala de emergencias para intervenirlo_ _rápidamente_

¡¿Que?! - _respondieron, los animatronics sorprendidos_ -

¡No puede ser posible! - _lo decía, Belén anonadada de saber que su hermano estaría grabe_ -

Alan... - _lo decía, Toy Chica murmurando en voz baja_ -

Alex, ¿como se encuentra alan? - _le pregunta, Belén preocupada de su hermano_ -

 _No lo se, ¿llevan en la sala de emergencias hay, unas tres horas?_ - _le responde, Alex a su prima_ -

Dios mio... esto fue mi culpa, si hubiera huido como me lo dijeron y no quedarme hay estática por el miedo y terror, ¿que sentía en esos instantes? - _lo decía, Belén dejando el teléfono móvil de Mariana en la mesa_ \- mi hermano... ¿el no estaría así, en esta situación?

Vamos belén, no te tortures así, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado lo mismo - _lo decía, la marioneta intentando de ayudar a su amiga_ -

Sí, aparte alan es muy fuerte, ¿ya veras como se solucionara todo? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy apoyando a su amiga_ -

Gracias chicos... - _lo decía, Belén anonadada de que los demás animatronics la intentaban de animar_ -

Alex, habla toy chica - _lo decía, la pollita toy hablando por el teléfono_ _móvil de Mariana_ -

 _Sí, ¿que pasa toy chica?_ - _preguntaba, Alex algo dudoso de lo que diría la animatronica_ -

Sí puedes ver a alan y si esta cociente, dile que su novia lo amar mucho y ¿ruego que salga y este bien? - _lo decía, Toy Chica en un tono preocupante por su novio animatronico_ -

 _Esta bien toy chica, me encargare de decirle eso, ¿cuando salga de cirugías y me dejen verlo?_ - _le responde, Alex a la animatronica toy_ -

Gracias alex - _lo decía, Toy Chica agradecida de tener al primo de Alan hay_ -

 _¿No hay de que?_ - _le responde, Alex mientras corta la llamada_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que se acerca la hora? ¿que deberíamos volver a nuestros lugares? - _lo decía, la marioneta al ver la hora a solo unos minutos quedaban para ser las seis de la mañana_ -

Sí... tienes razón y como los demás animatronics están destruidos, ¿dudo que vengan a la pizzeria en la noche? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy al ver a sus amigos animatronics destrozados_ -

Bueno, sea lo que sea, al menos atraparon a ese desgraciado - _lo decía, Bombón mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza en afirmación_ -

Bueno, ¿fue un gusto en volverlos a ver? -

¿Puedes volver a vernos en el día? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras abrazaba a Belén luego seguido de los demás animatronics en un abrazo grupal_ -

¿Creen que sea buena idea decirle al señor fazbear, que los animatronics están poseídos por almas de personas asesinadas de vincent?

Por el momento no le digas nada al señor Fazbear, ¿eso se lo dirán en la noche que viene todos ustedes?

¿Esta bien? nos veremos en la tarde

 **-** _ **Así los animatronics volvieron a sus respectivos lugares y la marioneta ayudaba a Sugar a estar en su lugar debido que no podía ver bien por el cable roto de su cabeza que era de la visión.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **06:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Tras caminar a la puerta de la pizzeria, belén al abrir la puerta ve a su jefe y se sorprende de ver a sus animatronics destruidos que casi le da un infarto.**_ **-**

¿Que demonios paso aquí? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al ver a sus preciados animatronics destruidos_ -

Bueno, se lo explicare lo que ocurrió señor fazbear - _lo decía, Belén a su jefe que de seguro no le contara que los animatronics estaban poseídos por almas de las victimas de Vincent y le cuenta lo que ocurrió en la noche_ -

Así que vincent destruyo a los animatronics para, ¿que mi pizzeria estuviera en quiebra? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear creyéndose la mentira de Belén_ -

Así es señor fazbear, ¿cuando nosotros llegamos al área de comida y vimos a vincent destruir a foxy, freddy, chica y a los demás animatronics sin ninguna razón? hay fue cuando lo descubrimos en el acto, el intento matarnos con un hacha - _lo decía, Belén mintiéndole a su jefe de lo que en verdad paso en la pizzeria_ -

Bueno, asi que tu hermano salio gravemente herido, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear algo preocupado_ -

Sí, ahora mismo me dirigía al hospital donde están los demás, ya que como sabrá, vincent les rompió algunas costillas, piernas y brazos a mis amigos y mi primo, ¿creo que llevaba algo blindado debajo de su ropa que no lo apuñalaron? - _lo decía, Belén igual algo preocupada por sus amigos_ -

Bueno, ¿como es su sexta noche cumplida? e ¿incluso tus amigos y hermano están heridos? llamare a alguien para que se lleven a los animatronics para que los arreglen y mejoren para que ustedes se encarguen de ellos ya, ¿que no tendré otro lugar en donde colocarlos por la remo-delación de la pizzeria? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear al saber que no tendría tiempo en encontrar lugar para sus animatronics_ -

No se preocupe señor fazbear, ¿confié en nosotros que cuidaremos muy bien a sus animatronics? - _lo decía, Belén asegurándose de que sus amigos, se llevarían bien con sus respectivas parejas para cuando sea lunes_ -

Bueno, tienen esta noche libre para todos, ¿así que no sera necesario que vengan a la pizzeria? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear a Belén_ -

Y tambien supo, ¿que vincent fue el culpable de matar y desaparecer esos niños? - _lo decía, Belén sorprendiendo a su jefe_ -

¿No lo sabia? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sorprendido_ \- hay por el amor a dios, tenia a un asesino en serie trabajando como guardia de seguridad en mi restaurante familiar - _lo decía, incrédulo a su guardia nocturna_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Belén con un tono un poco bajo_ -

¿Como supiste de eso? - _le pregunta, el señor Fazbear sorprendido de que ella y los demás guardias supieran de eso_ -

Bueno, ¿cuando vincent nos empezó a atacar? ¿fue hay cuando empezó a contar que el había matado a los niños y algunas personas que trabajaron en esta pizzeria? - _le responde, Belén a su jefe mientras miraba al suelo_ -

Bueno, al menos me asegurare de que vincent no salga nunca mas de la cárcel debido que es un peligro en la sociedad - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear serio_ -

Otra cosa más, ¿sabe quien es pole-bear? - _lo decía, Belén un poco curiosa de quien era_ -

Sí, deberías ver sus imágenes de los animatronics como humanos - _le responde, el señor Fazbear sorprendiendo eso último a su guardia nocturna_ -

¿Animatronics humanizados? - _lo decía, Belén sorprendida_ -

Sí, ya que ellos tendrán sus nuevos cuerpos por esas imágenes en internet, ya que algunos clientes les daba miedo al caminar al lado de ellos y tengo pensado hacerlos un poco "más humanos" posibles con el dinero ganado de la pizzeria, ¿gracias a tu espectáculo? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear con una sonrisa a Belén_ -

Ah... ¿no hay de que, señor fazbear? - _lo decía, Belén sonrojada al recordare ese_ _espectáculo_ -

Tienes algún correo electrónico para, ¿que mi secretaria pueda darte más información sobre las nuevas actualizaciones de los animatronics? - _le pregunta, el señor Fazbear a su guardia nocturna_ -

Sí... ¿déjeme escribirse-lo en un papel? - _lo decía, Belén sacando una hoja de papel y escribir su correo_ _electrónico_ -

Muchas gracias señorita rodriguez, ¿bueno nos veremos el lunes? - _lo decía, el señor Fazbear sonriendole a su guardia nocturna_ -

Adiós, señor fazbear - _lo decía, Belén despidiéndose de su jefe y dirigirse al hospital lo más rápido posible_ -

 **-** _ **Tras despedirse de su jefe en la pizzeria, Belén empieza a correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos y primo, esperando a que Alan saliera de la sala de operaciones.**_ **-**

 **-** _ **07:00 AM**_ **-**

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Belén corría desde la pizzeria hasta el hospital donde al entrar se encuentra con sus amigos y primo que aun esperaban noticias del doctor.**_ **-**

¿Como esta mi hermano? - _lo decía, Belén llegando a la sala de espera donde estaban algunos de sus amigos con vendas en las costillas, yeso en los brazos o yeso en las piernas mientras estaban en silla de ruedas_ -

¿Aun no lo sabemos belén? - _le responde, Jose con un pie enyesado y una muleta_ -

¿Cuanto lleva hay dentro? - _le preguntaba, Belén desesperada_ -

¿Unas cinco horas? - _le responde, Marcos con un brazo enyesado_ -

¿Solo debemos ser pacientes y esperar al doctor? - _lo decía, Alex sentado esperando noticias buenas del doctor_ -

¡Yuri! - _lo decía, una voz muy conocida para todos y ven que era Fritz que llegaba todo sudado_ -

Papá, ¿que haces aquí? - _lo decía, Yuri al ver a su padre en el hospital_ -

¿Como que hago aquí? - _le responde, Fritz molesto a su hijo_ \- ¿me tuviste preocupado, hijo? ¿por no haber llegado a casa? - _lo decía, Fritz preocupado y a la vez molesto con su hijo_ -

Papá, ¿estoy bien si? solo fueron unos huesos rotos por parte de vincent - _lo decía, Yuri sorprendiendo a su padre_ -

¿Vincent? hay no, ¿no me digas que te enfrentaste a vincent? - _le preguntaba, Fritz a su hijo debido que se había enfrentado a vincent a escondidas de su padre_ -

Bueno, no solo fuimos nosotros, también los animatronics salieron muy lastimados y destruidos - _lo decía, Yuri preocupado por su novia animatronica_ -

¿Me alegra, que al menos ustedes estubieran vivos? - _lo decía, Fritz colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar esperando media hora de una espera muy eterna, todos logran ver al doctor salir de la sala de emergencia y notificar a sus familiares y amigos.**_ **-**

Doctor, ¿como se encuentra mi hermano? - _le pregunta, Belén algo preocupada por su hermano_ -

El esta bien, tuvimos que ponerle un sedante para que no empezara los dolores en los primeros dias después de la operación - _le responde, el doctor a Belén para que se calmara_ -

¿Podríamos pasar a verlo, doctor? - _le pregunta, Alex preocupado por su primo_ -

Claro, pero... ¿solo dos personas pueden entrar? - _lo decía, el doctor a los amigos y familiares de Alan_ -

Oigan, ustedes dos vayan a verlo, ¿es su hermano y primo? ustedes deben ser los primeros en verlo - _lo decía, Arnol mientras sonreía a sus dos amigos_ -

Gracias, arnol - _lo decía, Belén agradecida de su amigo_ -

¿No hay de que? - _le responde, Arnol al ver como los dos familiares de Alan iban a la sala_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que llamare a tu madre para decir que estas en el hospital? - _lo decía, Fritz tomando su teléfono_ _móvil_ -

Papá, tu bien sabes como es mamá en esto - _lo decía, Yuri advirtiendo a su padre antes de que haga una locura_ -

Sí... creo que tienes razón hijo, ¿no quiero volver a dormir en el sofá que es incomodo para dormir? - _lo decía, Fritz cambiando de parecer de idea y guardando su teléfono móvil en los bolsillos de su_ _pantalón_ -

Bueno, ¿alguien quiere algo de tomar? -

Bueno, tráenos unas gaseosas y frituras para, ¿que todos tomemos? - _lo decía, Mariana con hambre hacia Fritz_ -

Ok, iré yo ya que no quiero encontrarme con tu madre en la calle y pregunte, ¿como nuestro hijo tiene enyesado el brazo? - _lo decía, Fritz caminando hacia la salida del hospital_ -

Sí, tienes razón... - _lo decía, Yuri mientras que por su columna le recorre un_ _escalofrió_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los demás hablaban de que harían con sus respectivas parejas y Fritz sale del hospital para ir a comprar unas gaseosas y frituras. Belén junto a Alex llegan a la habitación de Alan donde estaba sedado para calmarlo, mientras aun dormía y sus dos familiares estaban observándolo como estaba vendado en el torso.**_ **-**

Alex, ¿crees que se pondrá bien? - _lo decía, Belén algo preocupada por su hermano_ -

Sí, ¿ten por seguro que alan se recuperara? - _le responde, Alex colocándole su mano en la cabeza a su prima_ -

¿Eso espero? - _lo decía, Belén preocupada por su hermano_ -

Descuiden, ¿dentro de unos días podrá ir a casa para que descanse y se recupere? - _lo decía, la enfermera mientras hacia un chequeo al ritmo cardíaco y pulso de Alan_ -

Gracias, enfermera -

¿No hay de que? - _le responde, la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras anotaba cualquier extrañeza en las maquinas que median el pulso cardíaco de Alan_ -

Una pregunta, ¿mi hermano podría escucharnos si le hablamos mientras que el duerme? - _le pregunta, Belén algo dudosa a la enfermera_ -

Claro, el sedante lo puede tranquilizar por los dolores, pero sus sentidos siguen activos, asi que si, podrían hablarle mientras que el duerme - _le responde, la enfermera mientras terminan de anotar lo necesario_ \- bueno, los dejare solos con su familiar, debo ir a revisar a otros pacientes

Claro, enfermera - _lo decía, Alex dejando salir a la enfermera y Belén se sienta en una silla para estar al lado de su hermano_ -

¿debería haber huido? - _lo decía, Belén mirando a su hermano_ -

¿Que pasa prima? - _le pregunta, Alex dudoso al escuchar a su prima_ -

¿Debería haber huido en ese momento? si no me hubiera quedado estática, el no estaría en estas condiciones - _lo decía, Belén mirando arrepentida de haber visto perder a sus padre y apunto de perder a su hermano_ -

Oye, ¿tarde o temprano hubiera pasado esto? pero, lo importante es que acabamos de atrapar a vincent y de seguro lo mandaran a una prisión de máxima seguridad y como es una amanase para todos? de seguro, ¿lo mandaran a la silla? - _lo decía, Alex intentando hacerla razonar_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes mucha razón? - _lo decía, Belén algo culpable de no haber huido de Vincent_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos podremos venir a verlo siempre? - _lo decía, Alex animando y dándole la razón a su prima_ -

Sí, me alegra que al menos saliera de esa sala de operación - _lo decía, Belén un poco más aliviada_ -

Bueno, ¿deberíamos marcharnos a casa para descansar? - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de su prima_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Belén a su primo_ \- ¿adiós, hermano? - _lo decía, despidiéndose de su hermano con un beso en la frente_ -

Oye alan, toy chica me manda a decirte por parte de ella, que ella te ama mucho y ¿que ruega para, que te recuperes pronto? - _lo decía, Alex despidiéndose de su primo para decirle eso por parte de la novia de Alan_ -

 **-** _ **Tras de haber salido de la habitación donde Alan descansaba y de haber tenido las visitas de sus amigos y sus dos únicos familiares que lo visitaron, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, donde sus padres los recibieron con algún regaño por las heridas vendadas o con yeso, pero al ver que los acompañaba con Alex, no tuvieron otra opción que dejar esa charla para otra ocasión.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y si que tarde muchisimo en hacer este capitulo, lamento eso si la de mora por subirlo. Bueno les dejare una aclaración sobre el otro fic que hise, en ese fic me encargare de subirlo todo de nuevo y esta vez me asegurare de que no haya errores ortográficos como ya sabrán. También me alegra que haya alcanzado las_ _ **1,001**_ _visitas en este segundo fic de FNAF. ahora como ahora me estoy haciendo costumbre, responderé review's._ **-**

\- Hikari no kokoro: _**Bueno, siempre en el amor nada es perfecto y creo que algunos de los lectores que de seguro deben tener a alguien y saben sobre eso, sin ofender y si.. tengo que asegurarme que no hayan faltas de ortografías, gracias por acordarme-lo.**_

\- Elias Uzumaki123: _ **Gracias, un saludo también.**_

\- Nuvil Angela: _ **Bueno, como sabiendo que entre alguien aun ama con todo corazón a una chica o chico, tendrá algo en eso, pero descuida... ¿Creo que al pobre de Shadow Freddy? ¿lo estará pasando muy mal por haberle roto el corazón a Sofia?. Sí, debo poner más atención cuando escribo, ya que el tiempo que tengo en hacer el capitulo del fic, es algo difícil observar ciertas cosas.**_

\- ZarcortFan25: _**Gracias, y si, las canciones de Lindsey Stirling, son muy buenas y tranquilizadoras para alguien que puede estar nervioso, enojado, molesto, triste y también alegre o con depresión máxima que podría llegar a borrar un fic sin darse cuenta.**_

 **-** _También agradezco a un nuevo seguidor que le gusto el fic,_ _ **frank74**_ _gracias por poner mi fic en tus listado de favoritos, Bueno espero que mis queridos lectores les haya gustado en este capitulo y no olviden dejar sus review's para saber, ¿si les gusto o no? y recuerden que siempre deben estar con un animo agradable y que nunca se depriman o pierdan la inspiración para hacer un fic, Bueno bye._ **-**

 _Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin._


	14. Humanizados

_**Humanizados.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los animatronics de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama._

 **Advertencia:** _Los diseños de los animatronics están basados en los de pole-bear y de Sweetgirl90, (HumanXanimatronics)._

 **-** _ **Habían pasado un día, mientras que los guardias nocturnos estaban recuperándose de las lesiones que les había causado Vincent mientras luchaban contra el, incluyendo a algunos animatronics que salieron perjudicado y sin más algunos fueron a visitar a Alan que aun seguía en el hospital.**_ **-**

¿Que creen, que este dando en las noticias? - _preguntaba, Belén sentándose en la silla al lado de su hermano_ -

¿Quien sabe? - _le responde, Alex algo dudoso sobre la justicia contra vincent_ -

¿Podríamos averiguarlo por las noticias? - _lo decía, María llegando con Sofia junto a Rose con unas rosas_ -

Vaya, ¿rose tu cuidaste esas rosas? - _le pregunta, Belén sorprendida de ver unas rosas muy hermosas y bien cuidadas_ -

Sí, ya que mis padres me enseñaron todo sobre la jardinería y también sobre las flores - _le responde, Rose a la pregunta de Belén maravillada de las rosas_ -

Rose, ¿nos contó todo, sobre lo que paso anoche? - _lo decía, María mientras colocaba el ramo de rosas y lo colocaba en un florero de cristal_ -

Sí, ¿si hubiéramos ido tarves estaríamos igual que ustedes...? - _lo decía, Sofia algo lamentada por no haber ido con ellos esa noche_ -

Tranquila sofia, tu debes arreglar otras cosas, ¿como tu romance con shadow freddy? - _lo decía, Rose colocándole una de sus manos buena en el hombro de Sofia_ -

Sí... ¿creo que tienen razón? - _lo decía, Sofia un poco más animada por el apoyo de sus amigas_ -

Al parecer alan, ¿aun no ha despertado? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su primo en la cama del hospital_ -

Sí, hable con una enfermera y me dijo, ¿que lleva un día hay dormido? - _lo decía, Rose viendo a su amigo hay en la cama del hospital_ -

Bueno, tarde o temprano despertara y podremos seguir con nuestras parejas tranquilamente

Oiga, ¿ya vieron en las noticias? - _lo decía, Jose entrando un poco apurado_ -

Shh... ¿que te pasa jose? - _lo decía, María calmando un poco a su amigo_ -

¿Solo coloquen el canal de las noticias? - _lo decía, Jose algo alterado_ -

¿Esta bien? - _le responde, María algo dudosa de su amigo y enciende el televisor en las noticias_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que María colocaba las noticias empezaron a hablar sobre el ataque de la noche, podían ver una gran cantidad de reporteros en la entrada del juzgado.**_ **-**

 _Buenas tardes, hoy en las noticias nos informaron que el asesino, que había sido el causante de 11 asesinatos en el año de 1987 y de dos adultos que murieron en un accidente de automovilístico que dejo a dos huérfanos hace 12 años, fue capturado y puesto en prisión de máxima seguridad_ - _lo decía, el reportero que estaba enfrente del juzgado donde estaban esperando el veredicto del juez y de los demás jurados_ -

 _El acusado llamado vincent, alias el hombre morado, se le acusa por asesinatos múltiples, escape de la justicia y intento de asesinato_ _múltiple_ -

 _¿Como lo declaran?_ - _preguntaba, el juez a los del jurados_ -

 _Culpable,_ _señoría_ - _le responde, una mujer que era parte del jurado_ -

 _Vincent, lo declaro culpable por múltiples asesinatos e intento de homicidio múltiple a los guardias nocturnos en freddy's fazbear pizza y debido como es un peligro para la sociedad, lo sentencio a la silla electrica debido que es un asesino en serie y peligroso, se termina esta corte_ - _lo decía, el juez, golpeando su mazo en su escritorio y se levanta para irse_ -

 _¡¿Que?! ¡no! ¡Suéltenme malditos!_ - _lo decía, Vincent al verse siendo retenido por los guardias del_ _juzgado_ -

 _Y así, como vincent, también conocido como el hombre morado, sera ejecutado hoy a las síes de la tarde, estas son las noticias de la tarde, que tengan un buen día_ - _lo decía, el reportero mientras terminaba su reportaje_ -

 **-** _ **Todos al estar viendo lo que sucedió en el juzgado de justicia, estaban todos erosionados al saber que Vincent seria ejecutado en unas cinco horas después.**_ **-**

¿Escucharon eso? - _lo decía, Rose sorprendida de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado_ -

Sí, ¿es increíble que a vincent lo ejecutaran? - _lo decía, Sofia sorprendida igual que su amiga_ -

¿Creen que los demás animatronics se alegraran de esto? - _preguntaba, Jose a sus amigos_ -

Lo dudo, ¿ya que ellos buscaban venganza y ahora lo tienen? - _le responde, Alex serio mientras sonreía al saber que Vincent morirá ejecutado en la silla electrica_ -

Escuchaste eso hermano, a vincent lo ejecutaran dentro de algunas horas - _lo decía, Belén alegre mientras empezaba a soltar algunas lagrimas de alegría sabiendo que se hizo justicia_ -

Esperemos, ¿que los demás animatronics hayan escuchado esa noticia? -

Eso me recuerda, ¿tenemos que estar todos en la pizzeria en la noche para recibir a los animatronics? - _lo decía, Belén acordándose de lo que había dicho su jefe_ -

Bien, iremos todos en la camioneta para ir a la pizzeria - _lo decía, Alex dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigos_ -

Sí - _le responden, todos a la vez a Alex_ -

Pero... ¿que hay de alan? - _lo preguntaba, Belén algo preocupada por el estado de su hermano_ -

Podemos, ¿traer a toy chica para que lo acompañe? - _le responde, María a su amiga Belén, mientras le_ _sonríe_ -

Sí... pero, ¿como serian ahora los animatronics? - _preguntaba, Jose algo curioso_ -

Pues, el jefe dijo algo sobre, ¿unos dibujos de alguien llamado pole-bear? - _le responde, Belén a su amigo Jose_ -

Sí, ¿creo que sera una gran sorpresa que nos dará el jefe? - _lo decía, Alex algo curioso como se vería su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿lo descubriremos, luego de que lo veamos en la noche? - _le responde, Sofia algo más confiada y dejando esas penas de lado_ -

Disculpen, ¿la hora de visitas termino? - _lo decía, una enfermera al ver a las visitas que estaban con Alan_ \- les pido que vuelvan otro día, ¿para que puedan visitarlo?

Gracias enfermera - _le responde, Alex agradecido del cuidado a su primo_ -

¿No hay de que? - _lo decía, la enfermera al ver como se iban y ella empieza a revisar el pulso cardíaco y entregando un poco de morfina a Alan para que no sintiera los dolores de la recuperación_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos se iban a sus respectivas casas dejados por Alex en su camioneta, en el subconsciente de Alan el estaba molesto por no poder despertar aun e irse a casa con su hermana y primo.**_ **-**

¿Que sucede hermano? - _preguntaba, Jack al ver a su hermano molesto_ -

¿Como que me sucede? - _le responde, Alan molesto_ \- ¿no ves que estoy aquí en el hospital aun sin poder despertar?

Oye tranquilo hermano, ¿dentro de unos momentos podrás despertar? - _lo decía, Jack intentando de calmar a su hermano_ -

Tu, ¿como lo sabes? - _le pregunta, Alan algo dudoso de ver a Jack enfrente de el_ -

Bueno... ¿la verdad es que tu estabas muriendo? y ¿yo decidí hacer algo muy arriesgado? - _le responde, Jack a Alan mientras se rascaba la nuca_ -

¿Como que? - _le pregunta, Alan algo desconfiado de lo que Jack le considera un hermano_ -

Bueno, ¿tu vida a cambio de la mía? - _le responde, Jack sinceramente a su hermano_ -

¿Como que mi vida a cambio de la tuya? - _lo decía, Alan aun más confundido en eso_ -

Digamos, ¿que ibas a morir en la sala de operaciones? y decidí hacer algo, ¿que un hermano debía hacer? - _lo decía, Jack al ver a su hermano algo inquieto_ -

¿Como que podría ser? - _le pregunta, Alan a Jack tomándolo de los hombros_ -

Mi alma - _le responde, Jack a su hermano sin mentir en sus palabras_ -

¿Como que tu alma? - _lo decía, Alan sin entenderlo aun_ -

Sí, ¿sacrifique mi existencia por ti? - _lo decía, Jack mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa que le demostraba que no_ _mentía_ \- es lo que hacen los hermanos en un momento desesperado

Un momento... ¿estas diciéndome que te sacrificaste, tu por mi? -

Es lo que hacen los hermanos, se ayudan del uno al otro, ¿aun que se odien? -

N...No, ¿me digas que tu...? - _lo decía, Alan incrédulo al ver a Jack_ -

¿Por fin puedes vivir en paz hermano? tener una vida normal sin mi, ¿sin que yo este dentro de tu subconsciente? - _lo decía, Jack sonriendole a su hermano_ -

J...Jack - _lo decía, Alan_ _atónito_ -

Nos veremos hermano - _lo decía, Jack despidiéndose de su hermano, mientras empezaba a_ _desvanecerse_ -

J...Jack, ¿espera un momento? - _lo decía, Alan al ver como desvanece Jack enfrente de el_ -

Adiós hermano y ¿cuida bien de nuestra hermana, de los demás? - _lo decía, Jack empezando a desvanecerse delante de Alan_ -

No, espera jack - _lo decía, Alan al ver como Jack desaparecer delante de el_ -

 **-** _ **Tras ver como Jack desapareció, Alan empezó a recuperar el reconocimiento sorprendiendo a la enfermera que estaba vigilando la maquina que indicaba el pulso cardíaco de Alan.**_ **-**

¿D...Donde...? ¿donde estoy? - _lo decía, Alan desorientado en donde estaba_ -

Estas en un hospital - _le responde, la enfermera a Alan_ -

¿En un hospital? - _le pregunta, Alan desorientado_ -

Sí, los médicos llegaron justo a tiempo ¿cuando empezó usted a entrar en shock? - _le responde, la enfermera hacia Alan_ -

¿Donde están los demás? - _pregunta, Alan al no ver a sus amigos o familiares_ -

¿Sus amigos y familiares se fueron a sus casas? - _le responde, la enfermera a Alan_ -

¿Como cuanto fue eso? - _le pregunta, Alan algo confundido_ -

¿Hace unas dos horas? - _le responde, la enfermera amablemente a Alan_ -

¿Necesito moverme? - _le responde, Alan algo molesto estar acostado sin hacer nada_ -

Tranquilo, debe moverse cuidadosamente, salio de una operación muy difícil y por ahora, ¿usted se encuentra débil? - _lo decía, la enfermera algo preocupada al ver a Alan moverse un poco_ _brusco_ -

Muchas gracias, enfermera - _lo decía, Alan siendo ayudado a moverse un poco más despacio_ -

Bueno, ¿iré a que le traigan su alimento? - _lo decía, la enfermera salir de la habitación e ir por la comida del hospital_ -

Gracias... - _le responde, Alan a la enfermera mientras se vuelve a recostar en la cama mientras reorganizaba sus pensamientos de lo que había pasado, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la enfermera llego con alimentos para que comiera_ -

Bueno, espero que le agrade la comida, ya que algunos pacientes dicen ¿que sabe a plástico? - _lo decía, la enfermera a Alan_ -

¿Que es? - _le pregunta, Alan curioso por la comida_ -

Puré de papas con pescado - _le responde, la enfermera_ -

Gracias, enfermera - _lo decía, Alan mientras se acomoda para comer su almuerzo_ -

¿No hay de que? - _le responde, la enfermera dispuesta a irse_ -

Ah, enfermera - _lo decía, Alan llamando la atención de la enfermera_ -

¿Sí? - _le responde, la enfermera volteando a ver a Alan_ -

¿Usted cree que pueda irme? - _le pregunta, Alan a la enfermera_ -

Claro, solo debe descansar unos momentos, usted lleva un día sin moverse y eso cuesta un poco para, ¿que sus músculos empiecen a reaccionar? - _le responde, la enfermera a Alan_ -

Bueno, gracias enfermera - _lo decía, Alan empezando a comer su comida_ -

No hay de que, joven - _lo decía, la enfermera saliendo de la habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de comer, Alan se pone su ropa limpia que habían traído su hermana para en caso de que despertara cuando estaban todos y sin molestia empezó a sentirse como si estuviera solo. Mientras que en la casa de Alex todos estaban comiendo algo preparado por Alex.**_ **-**

¿Creen que los animatronics estarán bien? - _preguntaba, Belén algo preocupada de por sus amigos animatronics y de su novio_ -

¿Quien sabe? - _le responde, Mariana a Belén_ \- ¡ah! ¡¿quiero estar ahora con mi osito gominola?! - _lo decía, molesta mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa_ -

¿Solo debemos esperar un poco? - _lo decía, Rose intentando de calmar a su amiga mientras mira el reloj de la cocina_ \- ¿aun son apenas las siete?

Podríamos ir a la pizzeria para, ¿recibir a los animatronics? - _preguntaba, Belén algo animada_ -

Mmm... ¿creo que, belén tienes razón? - _le responde, María mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo_ -

¿Están seguras de querer ir a la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Sofia algo dudosa a sus amigas_ -

Mira sofia, tu debes solucionar con tu problema, ¿en tu relación con shadow freddy? - _lo decía, Rose gentilmente a su amiga intentando apoyarla_ -

Sí, si no puedes terminar con ese pedobear negro - _lo decía, Mariana ganándose las miradas molestas de sus amigas_ -

Mariana, ¿cállate quieres? - _lo decía, Estefania molesta con Mariana_ \- ¿no estas ayudado en el asunto con sofia?

Oye, al menos mi osito gominola, ¿no es un juguete sexual? - _lo decía, Mariana molesta_ -

¡Ah! ¡¿Deja de llamar a fred, juguete sexual?! - _lo decía, Estefania aguantando sus ganas de golpearla_ \- aparte tu freddy es más, ¿como un juguete sexual, que persona?

¡¿Como te atreves a insultar a mi osito gominola?! - _lo decía, Mariana golpeando fuertemente la mesa y se levanta de su asiento_ -

¡Tu empesgaste, mariana! ¡¿asi que no te quejes?! - _le responde, Estefania mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba para otro lado_ -

¡Eres una...! - _lo decía, Mariana apunto de insultarla_ -

Ya chicas, cálmense por favor - _lo decía, María separando a Estefania de Mariana y Belén a Mariana de Estefania_ \- ¿no es momento para pelearse entre ustedes?

¡¿Que no insulte a fred?! - _lo decía, Estefania señalando a Mariana_ -

¡¿Admite que freddy es mejor que toy freddy?! - _lo decía, Mariana señalando con el dedo del medio_ -

¡Jamás! - _le responde, Estefania molesta contra Mariana_ -

¿Que es todo ese escándalo? - _lo decía, Alex entrando a la cocina junto a los demás_ -

Bueno... estábamos tranquilas intentando apoyar a sofia con su relación con shadow freddy en la cocina hasta, ¿que mariana empezó a molestar a estefania? - _le explicaba, Belén a su primo Alex sobre como empezó todo_ -

Mariana, ¿se nota que con estos dos años no has cambiado? - _lo decía, Marcos serio a su amiga_ -

¡Cállate, marcos! - _lo decía, Mariana molesta mientras se cruza de brazos_ -

Si, ¿sigue comportándose como una niña? - _lo decía, Rose al ver que Mariana no cambiara de actitud_ -

Bueno, dentro de poco serán las ocho sera mejor, ¿que vayamos a la pizzeria para ver si llegaron con los animatronics? - _lo decía, Arnol al ver la hora del reloj_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos podremos ver que mejoras les habrán hecho a nuestras parejas? - _lo decía, Angel mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal y detrás de él los demás_ -

 **-** _ **Tras salir de la casa, todos se subieron a la camioneta de Alex para dirigirse a la pizzeria y justo cuando ya se estaban alejando de la casa, Alan había llegado para estar un rato en su habitación repasando todo lo que había sucedido. Mientras que en la pizzeria, los guardias habían llegado y al bajar del vehículo, podían ver doce cajas y una de ella una pequeña de doble tamaño.**_ **-**

Oigan, ¿hay unas cajas en el área de comida? - _lo decía, Yuri algo dudoso al ver las cajas en el área de comidas_ -

Serán, ¿los animatronics que el señor fazbear mejoro? - _lo decía, Arnol algo dudoso de que sean los animatronics_ -

¿Quien sabe? - _le responde, Angel a su amigo_ -

Bien escuchen, marcos, mariana, rose y maría quédense aquí mientras, ¿que nosotros intentaremos de buscar algo con que abrir las cajas? - _lo decía, Alex a sus cuatro amigos_ -

Esta bien - _le responden, los cuatro mientras ven como los demás se iban a buscar algo con que abrir las cajas_ -

Ahora, ¿que hacemos? - _pregunta, María a sus amigos_ -

Pues yo, ¿intentare de buscar a mi osito gominola? - _lo decía, Mariana desidia en buscar a su novio_ -

Pero mariana, ¿como sabrás en cual caja esta freddy? - _le pregunta, Rose molesta cruzada de brazos a su amiga_ -

Simple, ¿yo tengo mis métodos? - _le responde, Mariana como toda una diva_ -

¿Que no sea lo que estoy pensando? ¿en lo que harás? - _le responde, María al saber lo que haría su amiga_ -

¿Que comes que adivinas? - _lo decía, Mariana victoriosa al saber que María le leyó la mente_ -

Mariana recuerda, ¿que los animatronics pueden estar desactivados? - _lo decía, Marcos llamando la atención de Mariana_ -

Me importa un carajo, ¡¿yo quiero estar con mi osito gominola?! - _lo decía, Mariana histérica de no estar con su novio y le da una patada a una de las cajas al azar_ -

Mielesita, ¿eres tu? - _lo decía, una voz masculina muy conocida para los cuatro_ -

¡Freddy! - _responden, los tres sorprendidos_ -

¿Gominola? ¿en cual caja estas? _le preguntaba, Mariana a su novio_ -

Ah... déjame ver, ¿como lo hago para que sepas en cual estoy? - _le responde, Freddy intentando hacer cualquier cosa y lo malo es que hiso caer la caja en donde estaba dentro_ _golpeándose_ \- ¡auch! maldición...

Hay dios mio, freddy - _lo decía, Mariana al ver la caja caer fuertemente al suelo_ \- ¿te encuentras bien amorsito? - _le pregunta, preocupada por su novio_ -

Sí... ¿estoy bien? - _le responde, Freddy un poco aturdido a su novia_ -

Bien, ¿solo debes esperar? ¿a que los demás encuentren una manera de que abrir esa caja? - _lo decía, Mariana desesperada y ver como se encontraba su novio_ -

Mariana, no estarás desesperada para ver a tu novio, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Marcos cruzado de brazos a su amiga_ -

Cállate marcos, ¡vete a comer pizza! - _le responde, Mariana molesta a su amigo_ -

Alguien dijo, ¿pizza? - _lo decía, una voz femenina muy conocida para todos_ -

¡Chica! - _lo decía, Freddy, María, Rose al escuchar la voz de chica_ -

Charlotte, ¿estas bien? - _le pregunta, Marcos a su novia_ -

Sí... ¿solo recuerdo, que me habían desconectado y nada más? - _le responde, Chica a su novio_ -

Me alegra, ¿que aun sigas viva? - _lo decía, Marcos soltando un gran suspiro_ -

Marcos, ¿te recuerdo que ella ya esta muer...? - _lo decía, Mariana pero es interrumpida por Marcos_ -

¡Eso ya lo se! - _le responde, Marcos con molestia a Mariana_ -

¿Sí ya lo sabes, mariana? ¿Entonces cállate? - _lo decía, María golpeando a Mariana de un_ _coscorrón_ -

Huy, ¿están de malas? - _lo decía, Mariana mientras se sobaba la nuca, molesta por sus amigos_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que intentemos de salir de aquí? - _lo decía, Freddy a sus amigos y pareja_ -

Por favor, ¿que sea rápido? ¡¿no me gusta estar en espació pequeños?! - _lo decía, Chica algo histérica al sentir que era una caja pequeña con muy poco espacio_ -

Charlotte calma amor, ¿encontrare una forma de abrir la caja? - _lo decía, Marcos intentando de calmar a su novia_ \- ¿solo se paciente?

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Chica intentando de calmarse_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Marcos, María, Rose y Mariana esperaban a los demás a que llegaran al Dinning Área. En la casa de los rodriguez, Alan estaba preparándose algo para comer debido que habían pasado unas horas.**_ **-**

Mmm... ¿es algo diferente al no estar más con jack? - _lo decía, Alan algo nostálgico mientras se miraba en el reflejo de un espejo_ -

Sera que, ¿era una parte de mi que se fue para siempre? - _lo decía, Alan mientras terminaba de hacerse un pan tostado y le hecha al pan mermelada de frambuesa_ -

¿Mejor termino de comer y volveré a dormir un rato más? - _lo decía, Alan terminando de comer el pan tostado_ \- quien diría, ¿que extrañaría a ese idiota?

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que me duerma? ¿mañana sera otro gran día? - _lo decía, alan mientras dejaba una taza de té y el plato en el fregadero y sin más sube las escaleras hasta su habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Alan al acostarse en la cama de su habitación empieza a quedarse dormido olvidando que había dejado la puerta abierta de su habitación y sin más se duerme debido que se sintió muy cansado. Habían pasado unos minutos y los demás volvían con unas palancas metálicas para abrir las cajas.**_ **-**

¿Por que se tardaron? - _preguntaba, María a sus amigos al verlos volver_ -

Perdona, ¿no encontrábamos las palancas para abrir las cajas? - _le respondía, Belén a su amiga María_ -

Bueno, al menos sabemos que los animatronics están, ¿activados? - _lo decía, Rose a sus amigos_ _sorprendiéndolos_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decían, los demás sorprendidos_ -

Sí, es agradable que mi osito gominola lo hayan reparado - _lo decía, Mariana quitando le la palanca metalica a Belén_ \- ¿así que tráeme para acá esa palanca?

Oye, ¿se más gentil animal? - _lo decía, Belén inflando sus mejillas molesta con Mariana_ -

Bueno, ¿aquí voy amor prepárate? - _lo decía, Mariana a su novio animatronico_ -

¿En que? - _lo decía, Freddy sin saber de lo que decía su novia y ve como un sonido proveniente de la caja se rompía dejando ver un poco de luz de la pizzeria_ -

Vamos, ¡solo un poco más! - _lo decía, Mariana abriendo la caja de madera llevándose una sorpresa que nunca había imaginado ver_ -

¿Que te pasa mielesita? - _preguntaba, Freddy algo confundido de ver a su novia así de impresionada_ -

¿Que pasa mariana? - _le preguntaban, todos al ver a su amiga así de_ _atónita_ -

N...No puede ser... - _lo decía, Mariana atónita mientras que sus mejillas se empezaban a tornarse rojizos_ -

Bueno, si terminaste de hacer tus estupideces, ¿tengo que sacar a charlotte de esa caja? - _lo decía, Marcos tomando la palanca metalica para abrir la caja de chica_ -

¿Que? ¿no espera marcos? - _lo decía, Mariana intentando de detener a su amigo_ -

Sí, si, ella debe superar sus miedos, ¿no molestes? - _lo decía, Marcos sabiendo que Mariana la molestaría siempre a él_ -

Oye, no es eso, es sobre otra cosa - _lo decía, Mariana un poco sonrojada de_ _vergüenza_ -

¿Como que podría ser peor? - _lo decía, Marcos moviendo a Mariana a un lado y empieza a abrir la caja donde estaba Chica_ \- vamos, ¿solo aguanta un poco charlotte? ya casi termino de abrir la caja

¿E...Esta bien? - _le responde, Chica desde dentro de la caja_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar todos abriendo las cajas donde estarían los animatronics, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa de ver a los que serian sus parejas ahora con forma humana y sin ropa claro esta. Bonnie tenia el pelo morado, orbes rojizos, tez caucásico. Chica tenia el cabello rubio, orbes violeta, tez blanca. Foxy tenia el pelo rojizo, orbes ámbar, tez caucásico. Freddy tenia el pelo castaño, orbes azules, tez caucásico. Golden tenia el pelo rubio, orbes azules, tez blanco. Bombón tenia el cabello azul largo, orbes verdes, tez blanca. Toy Chica tenia el cabello rubio largo, orbes azules, tez caucásica. Toy Freddy tenia el pelo castaño claro, orbes azules, tez caucásico. Mangle tenia el cabello blanco largo, orbes ámbar, tez blanca. Shadow Freddy tenia el pelo castaño, orbes castaño, tez caucásico. Shadow Bonnie tenia el cabello castaño, orbes jade, tez caucásica. Spring tenia el cabello rubio, orbes negros, tez caucásica. Sugar tenia el cabello morado, orbes celestes, tez caucásica. Puppet tenia el cabello negro, orbes grises, tez blanca. BallonBoy tenia el pelo castaño, orbes azules, tez blanco y BallonGirl tenia el cabello castaño largo, orbes violeta, tez blanca.**_ **-**

Ah... - _lo decían, todos al estar sorprendidos de ver a sus respectivas parejas desnudos_ -

¿Que pasa marcos? - _preguntaba, Chica a su novio_ -

Ah... bueno, ¿no me esperaba esto? - _lo decía, Marcos sonrojado al ver a su novia ahora como humana_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _le pregunta, Chica algo confundida a su novio_ -

Ah... bueno, pues...veras... - _lo decía, Marcos nervioso en como explicárselo a su novia animatronica_ -

Bueno, ya basta todos, ¿quiero que me expliquen? ¿que es lo que les pasa a todos ustedes? - _lo decía, Spring algo molesta al ver a su pareja perplejo_ -

¿Creo que como todos ustedes están muy...? sorprendidos en, ¿como están ahora nuestras parejas? ¿creo que seria mejor decir-celos? - _lo decía, Mariana a sus amigos mientras ellos_ _asentían_ -

¿Que podría ser tan malo, mielesita? - _le preguntaba, Freddy a su novia al no entender las reacciones de los demás_ -

Bueno... ¿que ustedes...están...desnudos? - _lo decía, Mariana tapándose la vista con su mano indicando hacia abajo, mientras que las chicas hacían lo mismo tapándose la vista y los chicos dándoles las espaldas a sus novias con un sonrojo que tenían, excepto Alan que no estaba con ellos_ -

Y... ¿eso es malo? - _lo decía, Foxy a los demás animatronics_ -

Hay foxy, ¿no sabes lo que es vergonzoso? y ¿lo que no tiene sentido? - _lo decía, Golden molesto debido que el era el mayor de los cinco y sabiendo lo que le dijeron sobre que estaban desnudos_ -

Ah... ¿belén? - _lo decía, Bonnie acercándose a su novia_ \- ¿no te sientas mal?

Ah... ahora, como les diré a tus hijos, ¿que te he visto desnudo en esta forma? - _lo decía, Belén volteando a otro lado intentando de no mirar a su novio_ -

Vamos amor, ¿no puede ser para tan...? - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras empezaba a experimentar su primer resfriado_ \- ¡achu! ¿no puede ser para tanto? ¿es extraño, estoy empezando a sentir frió?

Sí, ¿yo igual? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras experimentaban todos los animatronics por primera vez, el frió en sus nuevos cuerpos_ -

Bueno, nosotros intentaremos de buscar ropa para ustedes, mientras vallen a los baños y no se muevan de hay - _lo decía, Alex intentando de no ver a su novia_ -

Ok... - _le responden, los animatronics dirigiéndose a los baños de hombres y mujeres_ -

Oigan, ¿aquí hay otra nota de la asistente del señor fazbear? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras observaba dentro de una de las cajas y lo entrega a los demás_ -

Bueno, ¿veamos lo que dice? - _lo decía, Arnol intentando de no recordar la cosa más embarazosa de su vida_ -

Bien, dice... queridos guardias, si se preguntan donde dejamos los atuendos para los animatronics se encuentran en partes y servicios donde cada uno de los animatronics tendrá su propio atuendo y deberá usarlo en todo momento, espero que les ayude y les gusten los nuevos diseños, atte. ustedes la asistente. - _lo decía, Sofia intentando de imitar la vos de la asistente del señor Fazbear_ -

Bueno, vamos a por esas ropas, ¿no quiero ver a bonnie sin ropa? eso es muy vergonzoso - _lo decía, Belén mientras que los demás asentían y van a partes y servicios a buscar las ropas de los animatronics_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar buscando un buen rato las ropas de los animatronics, se los entregan a cada uno sus respectivas vestimentas para que se los pusieran en los baños, mientras cada uno estaban sentados en unas sillas esperando a que se vistieran.**_ **-**

¿Llevan hay unas dos horas? - _lo decía, Ray a sus amigos_ -

Sí, llevan en el baño, ¿como aproximadamente dos horas? - _le responde, Yuri a su amigo_ -

¿Por que tardan tanto? - _lo decía, Mariana molesta por la tardanza_ -

Me preocupa, ¿que les haya pasado algo malo? - _lo decía, Belén preocupada_ -

¿Que creen que estarán haciendo los demás animatronics? - _preguntaba, Angel algo inseguro_ -

¿Quien sabe? - _lo decía, Alex no queriendo que es lo que pasaba en los baños de los hombres_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que nosotras veamos a las chicas y ustedes a los chicos? - _lo decía, Rose a sus amigas y amigos_ -

Esta bien... - _respondían los chicos al saber que tendrían que ir a ver a los animatronics_ -

Bueno, vamos chicas - _lo decía, Mariana mientras las demás la seguían al baño de mujeres_ -

¿Por que presiento, que nos llevaremos una gran sorpresa al pasar por esa puerta? - _lo decía, Arnol hacia sus amigos_ -

Dímelo tu, ¿yo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto? - _lo decía, alex mientras todos estaban en la puerta del baño de hombres_ -

¡Ya entren! - _lo decían, las chicas al mismo tiempo asustando a los chicos haciendo que entraran y cerraran la puerta_ \- chicos... - _se decían, entre ellas al ver como se habían asustado los chicos por las chicas_ -

Chicas, ¿por que tardaban tanto? - _preguntaba, Belén entrando seguida de las demás y ven como las animatronicas aun seguían viendo las ropas interior que debían usar_ -

Ah... ustedes saben, ¿como usar estas cosas? - _preguntaba, Mangle a sus amigas mientras que las demás ven a las otras animatronicas_ -

¿Creo que necesitaran ayuda y como se usan? - _lo decía, Rose al ver a algunas sin usar las ropa interior para mujeres_ -

Chicas, ¿creo que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer? - _lo decía, María a sus amigas mientras que ellas asentían_ _afirmativamente_ -

Eso significa, ¿que nos ayudaran a usar estas cosas? - _lo decía, Bombón al ver lo que seria su ropa interior de color azul claro_ -

Sí, las ayudaremos pero, ¿quiero que sepan varias cosas que son muy importantes? -

¿Cual? - _lo preguntaban, las animatronicas confundida_ -

Ya lo sabrán, chicas - _lo decían, las guardias al mismo tiempo para explicarles lo que deben saber_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que las guardias ayudaban a las animatronics con sus ropas. Mientras que en los baños de los hombres, los guardias habian visto como Golden freddy estaba vestido junto al Shadow freddy, Ballon Boy, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, excepto Foxy que solo tenia sus pantalones marrones.**_ **-**

¡Me rehusó usar eso grumetes! - _lo decía, Foxy molesto_ -

Por favor foxy, ¿ya no eres un niño pequeño para que te vistan? - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia su amigo_ -

No me gusta usar esa ropa, ¿que no me gusta? - _lo decía, Foxy molesto por tener que usar ropa_ -

Genial, lo que faltaba ahora foxy se comporta como un niño - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver a su amigo_ -

La verdad ustedes son los niños, ¡yo soy un adolecente! - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy señalando a los demás_ -

Sí, un adolecente que le rompió los sentimientos de sofia - _lo decía, Golden mirando al shadow con_ _desinterés_ -

¡Golden! ¡¿por el amor de dios?! ¡deja de estarme recordando eso! - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy molesto_ \- ¿ya que le debo una disculpa a sofia...?

Lo bueno es que tu vivirás con ella y ¿así podrás pasar todo el rato con ella y arreglar el problema de su romance? - _lo decía, Bonnie apoyando a su amigo shadow_ -

¡Chicos! no cambien el tema y arreglen sus cosas de romance en otra ocasión, tu debes vestirte ahora - _lo decía, Arnol hacia Foxy molesto_ -

No me pondré esa camisa y esa cosa de cuero - _lo decía, Foxy mirando lo que seria su ropa y botas_ -

¡Ah! ¡¿Eres peor que mis primas?! - _lo decía, Arnol resignado y sale del baño mientras que todos lo miraban con extrañeza_ -

Foxy, vístete de una vez, ¿además nadien más te vera con esa ropa que te consiguieron? - _lo decía, Angel hacia Foxy mientras que toma la camisa blanca y un chaleco negro se lo arroja en cara a foxy y luego toma las botas y se los deja cerca de el_ -

Pero, a mi no me gu... - _lo decía, Foxy pero es interrumpido por todos_ -

¡Ponte la ropa! - _lo decía, todos a Foxy_ _regañándolo_ -

¡¿Se pueden quedar callados?! - _lo decía, Mariana molesta al escuchar todas esas quejas_ \- ¿en donde quedamos?

Genial, ¿esperemos que cuando salgas estés vestido y esas botas puestas en tus pies? - _lo decía, Golden a su amigo Foxy_ \- sin quejas foxy - _lo decía, advirtiendo a su amigo cosa que lo desanimo y con molestia_ -

¿Al menos no se ven tan mal con esos trajes? - _lo decía, Angel al ver bien a los demás animatronics_ -

Gracias, ¿creo? - _le responde, Freddy como un cumplido_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber estado unos minutos, Foxy decide salir ya vestido. y se acercaba a los demás en el Dinning Área.**_ **-**

¿No te ves tan mal foxy? - _lo decía, Bonnie apoyando a su amigo_ \- ¿no se por que te quejabas?

ah, cállate conejo - _lo decía, Foxy molesto_ -

Recuerda que ya no somos animales - _lo decía, Bonnie sin molestarse con su amigo zorro_ -

Sí, ¿solo tenemos estas mini chapitas de lo que seriamos nosotros? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mostrando lo que seria su cara de animatronico en su ropa_ -

Bueno, ¿solo falta esperar a las chicas? - _lo decía, Jose al saber que tendrían que esperar mucho_ -

¿Que creen que estarán haciendo las chicas? - _preguntaba, Foxy algo inseguro debido que habían pasado unas tres horas_ -

¿No se y no me interesa? - _le responde, Arnol molesto_ -

Huy, ¿que delicado? - _lo decía, Foxy al ver lo delicado que estaba Arnol_ -

Di eso, después de escapar de mis primas, ¿que me intentan de maquillar, pintarme las uñas y ponerme una estúpida peluca rubia? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras le recorría un escalofrió e incluso Angel pudo sentir lo mismo_ -

¿No deben ser tan malo? - _le responde, Foxy sin entenderlo_ -

¿Quieres apostar, zorro? - _lo decía, Arnol seguro de que Foxy no duraría mucho con sus primas_ -

¿Cuanto? - _le preguntaba, Foxy a Arnol_ _retadora-mente_ -

Ah... solo tengo cinco dolares y si duras la tortura de mis primas te ganas estos cinco dolares - _lo decía, Arnol mientras mostraba el dinero al zorro_ -

Hecho - _lo decía, Foxy estrechando las manos con Arnol_ -

Genial, ¿bueno chicos despiden-se de foxy? - _lo decía, Angel_ -

¿Por que? - _preguntaba, Shadow Freddy curioso a lo que hablaba Angel_ -

¿Por las primas de arnol, que son una pesadilla? - _le responde, Angel al shadow mientras le mostraba un vídeo de hace muchos años cuando el y Arnol tenían 10 años_ -

Wow, ¿ahora me preocupa foxy? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy preocupado por su amigo_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unos 45 minutos después y todos estaban sorprendidos de como estaban vestidas las animatronicas con ropas de cada una, algunos causando que sus respectivas parejas veían a sus respectivas parejas animatronicas.**_ **-**

Wow charlotte, ¿te ves muy bien? - _lo decía, Marcos al ver a su novia animatronica vestida de un vestido de camarera con falda de color amarillo con un delantal diciendo "let's eat" y unas botas naranjas_ -

G...Gracias, marcos - _lo decía, Chica algo sonrojada por el alago de su novio_ -

Vaya sugar, te ves muy...hermosa - _lo decía, Arnol sonrojando al ver a su novia vestida de violeta_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Sugar sorprendida de lo que dijo su novio_ \- ¿gracias arnol? - _lo decía, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio haciéndolo sonrojar_ -

Vaya capitán foxy, ¿al parecer usted no se ve tan mal? - _lo decía, María observando a su novio de pies a cabeza, con una camisa blanca, chaleco negro, pantalones marrones y botas negras_ -

Ah... gracias sirena - _lo decía, Foxy dándose cuenta de su error_ -

¿Como que sirena? foxy, ¿cuantas veces tenemos que hablar sobre eso? - _lo decía, María molesta por ese apodo mientras estaba sonrojada de vergüenza y a la vez de enojo, mientras se alejaba de Foxy y el la sigue detrás para disculparse con su novia_ -

Vaya freddy, al parecer mi osito gominola ya dejo de existir y ¿tengo ahora si a un verdadero hombre? - _lo decía, Mariana analizando a su novio con esa ropa de camarero color café y su sombrero de copa negro_ -

Ah... gracias mielesita - _lo decía, Freddy un poco incomodo al tener a su novia casi a la misma altura que el_ -

Vaya, bonnie te ves muy genial con este nuevo cuerpo y ropa - _lo decía, Belén maravillada de como les había quedado a su novio con esa ropa de camarero de color morado_ -

Gracias amor, espero que nuestros hijos, ¿me reconozcan? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco nervioso a su novia y se da cuenta que Belén le había dado un beso en los labios, sonrojandolo mientras que ella le sonríe alegre_ -

Así que, ¿como me veo amor? - _lo decía, Mangle posando a su novio Alex cosa que el estaba maravillado de ver a su novia animatronica un poco más humana_ -

Te vez, muy hermosa roxy - _lo decía, Alex en un susurro a su novia en el oído haciéndola sonrojarse_ -

Bueno, ¿como me veo jose con este vestido? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras estaba sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

Bien... te ves muy bien, ¿incluso tu vestido combina con tu color de cabello? - _lo decía, Jose hacia su novia algo sonrojado mientras ella alagada por esas palabras abraza a su novio apoyando su cabeza en el torso escuchando los latidos del corazón de Jose, poniéndolo más nervioso_ -

Y ¿como me veo estefania? - _lo decía, Toy Freddy a su novia mientras estaba vestido de camarero de color café claro y un sombrero de copa negro con una cinta roja_ -

Te vez muy bien, fred - _lo decía, Estefania a apreciar el estilo de vestir de su novio muy elegante, sonrojando a su novio mientras ella lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla_ -

Ah... yuri, ¿como me veo? - _lo decía, Spring algo nerviosa hacia su novio mientras estaba vestida de camarera de color amarillo oscuro_ -

Tu sigues siendo hermosa, ¿no es necesario demostrar lo bella que eres con esa ropa? - _lo decía, Yuri un poco nervioso debido que era su primera vez que veía a su novia con su nuevo cuerpo humana_ \- si no más bien con ese hermoso rostro, ¿que tienes? - _esas últimas palabras hacen que Spring le diera un beso apasionado en los labios, mientras que Yuri corresponde al beso_ -

Bueno angel, ¿como me veo con este vestido? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie preguntándole a su novio_ -

Bien, aun que el negro no combina mucho con tus ojos, pero te ves hermosa igual - _lo decía, Angel ganándose un beso en la mejilla por parte de la shadow sonrojandolo por tal reacción de su novia_ -

Ah... sofia, yo... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al ver a su novia en frente de el_ \- ¿quiero, pedirte que me perdones? se que he sido un idiota, un estúpido, un fracaso como novio y se que no merezco tal castigo que perderte a ti y tu amor - _lo decía, mientras Sofia iba a decir algo pero es interrumpida otra vez por el shadow_ \- mira, me estoy lamentando de haber roto tus sentimientos, no debía haberte hecho daño sentimentalmente, es por eso estoy decidido en seguir viviendo así sin tu amor y sin estar contigo como castigo - _lo decía, ya desesperado mientras miraba al suelo_ -

Shadow freddy... - _lo decía, Sofia tomando el rostro del shadow sorprendiéndolo mientras la miraba_ \- se que te comportaste, ¿como un idiota? pero, aun así no puedo sacarte de mi amor por ti, aun que me dañes sentimentalmente, yo aun te amo... - _lo decía, sorprendiendo al shadow mientras le da un beso en los labios sorprendiendo a todos_ -

D...Dime ray, ¿como me veo con este cuerpo y esta ropa? - _lo decía, Mary a su novio mientras se sonrojaba al preguntarle eso_ -

Bueno, eres perfecta para mi como mi novia, no importa si estas vestida así o con otro tipo de ropa distinta, lo importante... ¿es que siempre seguirás siendo a la mujer que más amo? - _lo decía, Ray mientras tomaba el mentón de su novia animatronica y le da un beso en los labios mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos de ver esa acción de Ray a la marioneta e incluso vieron a puppet corresponder el beso mientras abrazaba el cuello de Ray cuidadosamente en no_ _dañar-lo_ -

Oigan... como me veo yo para alan... - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras estaba vestida de camarera con una falda amarilla, un mantel que decía "let's party"_ -

Mira toy chica, conociendo a mi hermano, se sorprenderá de ver a su novia - _lo decía, Belén apoyando a la toy animatronica_ -

Sí, aparte mi primo no se enamoraría con cualquier mujer ni mucho menos con una animatronica poseída por una niña, pero... ¿ya sabes como es el amor? - _lo decía, Alex a la toy animatronica humanizada_ -

Y ¿como nos vemos nosotros? - _lo decían, los hermanos ballons llamando la atención de los demás_ -

¿Se ven muy adorables ahora? - _lo decía, Belén al ver a los dos hermanos ballons con esa ropa y parecido un poco más humano_ -

¿De verdad? - _lo decían, los dos hermanos ballons maravillados de saber que se veían bien_ -

Sí, son tan adorables ¿que nadien se resistiría a ustedes? - _lo decía, María al ver a los hermanos ballons mientras sonreían alegres_ -

Bien, como nos quedaremos con los animatronics, ¿alguien se debe quedar con los hermanos ballons? - _lo decía, Alex a sus amigos_ -

Ni loco, yo paso, ¿estoy en grabes aprietos con mis primas? y ¿no quiero tenerlos y verlos sufrir mientras los maquillan? - _lo decía, Arnol reusandose al tener que cuidar a los hermanos ballons_ -

Pobre arnol, ¿quedo tramado por estar escapando de sus primas? - _lo decía, Angel al ver a su mejor amigo_ -

¡Cállate, bro! ¿no me estas ayudando en nada en mi estado en la que me encuentro? - _le responde, Arnol molesto hacia Angel_ -

Como siempre, ya me imagino que tus primas se quedaran en tu casa, mientras que mis tíos las cuidaran y ¿estarás a solas con sugar? - _lo decía, Angel burlándose de su mejor amigo como venganza de haberlo_ _molestado_ -

¡C...Cállate! - _le responde, Arnol sonrojado mientras lo miraba con una mirada de matarlo, pero como eran buenos amigos que se conocían de niños, decidió no hacerlo o seria un gran error en su vida_ -

Bueno, ¿ya basta los dos? - _lo decía, Alex serio hacia sus dos amigos, aun que se reía internamente de la pelea de ambos igual que todos_ \- ahora, ¿quien se quedara con los hermanos ballons? - _lo preguntaba, a sus amigos_ -

¿Yo los cuidaría perfectamente en mi casa? - _lo decía, Rose al no ver a los demás sin hablar con los demás_ -

¿En serio rose? ¿no se molestaran tus padres? - _preguntaba, Golden a su novia_ -

Bueno... mis padres siempre han querido que no fuera la única hija que tienen, ¿así que yo podría cuidarlos mientras tanto? - _lo decía, Rose sorprendiendo a los demás_ -

Buena idea, rose - _lo decía, Sofia alegre al saber que tendrán a los hermanos ballons bien cuidados_ -

Aparte, los tendremos que llamar de alguna otra forma, ¿no podemos, nombrarlos por nombres de ahora? - _lo decía, Belén algo dudosa al ver a sus amigos y novio animatronics_ -

Entonces, ¿podrían llamarnos por nuestros antiguos nombres? - _lo decía, Chica dando una idea sorprendiendo a todos_ -

Gran idea charlotte - _lo decía, Marcos hacia su novia mientras aun no podía creer que ahora tenían más apariencia humana_ -

G...Gracias amor... - _lo decía, Chica algo sonrojada y alagada por su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que vayamos todos a la camioneta? - _lo decía, Alex a todos para ir a su vehículo que estaba afuera_ -

Pero, ¿hay un problema? - _lo decía, Angel hacia sus amigos_ -

¿Cual? - _le responden, todos al ver a su amigo Angel_ -

¿la camioneta solo pueden caber doce personas dentro? - _lo decía, Sofia recordando que solo ellos podian caber perfectamente_ -

Pues, por eso le pedí a un amigo mio, ¿que viniera con un camión para irnos todos? - _lo decía, Alex sorprendiendo a todos_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decían, los animatronics sorprendidos_ -

Sí, el solo llegara aquí en unos minutos, ¿así que vamos a esperarlo afuera? - _lo decía, Alex mientras se dirigía afuera de la pizzeria y los demás lo_ _seguían_ -

Bueno, ¿solo esperemos que todos se lleven bien con el amigo de mi primo? - _lo decía, Belén algo preocupada_ -

Sí, ¿que mal podría pasar? - _lo decía, Mariana al ver a su novio mientras lo abrazaba_ -

Como por ejemplo, ¿que lo confundan con vincent? - _lo decía, Alex esperando que no le pasara nada malo a su amigo_ -

Sí, ¿seria malo si le pasara algo? - _lo decía, Belén un poco nerviosa_ -

No lo creo amor, no podemos atacar a un amigo de tu primo ya, ¿que vincent esta en prisión? - _lo decía, Bonnie abrazando a su novia, ya que la vio un poco nerviosa_ -

Sí, ¿yo no podría lastimar a un amigo de mi amor? - _lo decía, Mangle abrazando a Alex pillando-lo por sorpresa y haciéndolo sonrojar_ -

Acaso, ¿no saben que le paso a vincent? - _lo decía, Mariana hacia su novio y amigos animatronics_ -

¿No? - _le responden, todos los animatronics al no saber nada_ -

Vincent fue ejecutado debido, que era un peligro para la sociedad y los niños, ¿asi que lo mandaron a ejecutarlo? - _lo decía, María hacia sus amigos y novio animatronics_ -

Sí, ahora al menos saben que ya no tienen por que preocuparse por el ahora, solo les traerá malos recuerdos para todos - _lo decía, Rose colocando su mano en el hombro de Golden, mostrando-le su apoyo_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unos cinco minutos y todos podían ver a un camión pequeño justo lo suficiente para llevarlos a todos que se estacionaba en frente de la pizzeria y al bajar del camión ven a un joven de la misma edad que Alex, de pelo anaranjado, orbes cafés y de tez moreno.**_ **-**

Vaya, si es nada más y nada menos, ¿que mi amigo alex? - _lo decía, el joven a su amigo Alex_ -

Hola, mark - _saludaba, Alex un poco nervioso sabiendo que había olvidado algo con su amigo_ \- ¿como has estado amigo mio?

Bien, solo que te he estado cubriendo durante doce años y según recuerdo, me dejaste solo en una parada de autobús en boston -

Sí, la verdad es... -

Nah, olvídalo amigo, ¿me alegra que estés bien? - _lo decía, Mark mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo Alex_ \- y ¿ellos quienes son? - _le pregunta, al ver a las personas que estaban atrás de su amigo_ -

Sí, bueno... como veras, ellos son los amigos de mis dos primos, ¿tu ya debes conocer a belén? -

Vaya belén, ¿si que has crecido? - _lo decía, Mark al ver a Belén ahora más grande_ \- oye, ¿al parecer aun sigues siendo un niña pequeña?

¿Que? ahora, ¿tu también mark? - _lo decía, Belén algo molesta al saber que ahora el amigo de su primo la_ _molestaría_ -

Ah... belén ¿quien es? - _preguntaba, Bonnie a su novia_ -

Un gusto, mi nombre es mark y ¿el tuyo? - _lo decía, Mark presentándose a Bonnie sin saber que el es un animatronic, mientras le estira la mano_ -

Me llamo... ah... - _lo decía, Bonnie algo nervioso si decirle su verdadero nombre o su nombre de animatronico_ -

Nah, no importa - _lo decía, Mark sabiendo que era nervioso_ \- si estas nervioso lo entenderé, bueno mi turno empezara dentro de unas horas. ¿así que suban al camión todos? - _lo decía, Mark caminando hacia Alex y los dos se lanzaron las llaves al intercambiarlas y mientras que todos se subían, veían a Mark subirse a la camioneta de Alex y Alex en el camión y sin más todos subieron al camión_ -

Oye, ¿recuerda, llevarlo a casa mark? - _lo decía, Alex a su amigo_ -

Mira quien habla, tu aun me debes mi motocicleta, ¿que me la destruiste en la universidad? - _lo decía, Mark con algo de molestia a su amigo_ -

Oye, ya te dije, ¿que lo sentía? - _lo decía, Alex nervioso_ -

¡¿Me quemaste mi moto?! - _lo decía, Mark enojado hacia Alex_ -

¿Lo siento ya? - _lo decía, Alex ya molesto igual que Mark_ -

Y ¿un sigues cayendo en eso? - _lo decía, Mark con burla_ -

¿Que? ¿me estabas molestando todos estos años con eso? - _lo decía, Alex molesto por la broma que le hacia su amigo_ -

Ah... ¿si? - _lo decía, Mark con una sonrisa burlona_ -

Eres un... - _lo decía, Alex molesto ahora con su amigo_ -

Ya, ya, no te enojes o te saldrán canas, bueno nos vemos - _lo decía, Mark mientras se dirigía a la casa de Alex para dejar la camioneta, mientras que el camión se dirigía a la casa de los demás para dejarlos con sus respectivas parejas_ -

Como lo odio... - _lo decía, Alex al conducir y ver como su amigo se alejaba con su camioneta_ -

Ya cálmate primo y sabes, ¿que me alegra que tengas un amigo que es muy simpático? - _lo decía, Belén riéndose mientras ve a su primo molesto_ -

Belén, si quieres que bonnie duerma en un cuarto, ¿deja de molestar? - _lo decía, Alex serio hacia su prima, ya que ya sabia como contraatacar contra ella_ -

Esta bien... aguafiestas - _lo decía, Belén cruzándose de brazos y inflando sus mejillas molesta debido que ya ni podía molestar a su primo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber conducido por cada casa de los demás, dejando a cargos de sus respectivas parejas, los únicos que quedaban eran Marcos, Mariana, Maria, Belén y Alex con sus respectivas parejas que al llegar a la casa de Alex estaba hay Mark esperándolos de brazos cruzados.**_ **-**

¿Ya era hora de que llegaran? - _lo decía, Mark a ver el camión estacionarse y todos bajando del vehículo_ -

Sí, tuvimos que dejar algunos amigos en sus casas - _lo decía, Alex a su amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿ahora me podrias devolver mis llaves del camión? - _lo decía, Mark esperando sus llaves_ -

Claro ten - _lo decía, Alex lanzando-le las llaves atrapándolas en el aire_ -

Gracias - _lo decía, Mark agradecido_ \- y las llaves de tu camioneta esta abajo de la alfombra

Gracias, mark - _lo decía, agradecido a Mark_ -

¿Nos vemos pronto? - _lo decía, Mark despidiéndose de los que estaban hay y se sube a su camión y se va_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que aquí nos separaremos para irnos a nuestras casas? - _lo decía, Rose a sus amigos_ -

Sí, lo bueno que mañana estaré contigo - _lo decía, Chica abrazando a su novio_ -

S...Si, o ¿que mis padres no me matan antes? - _lo decía, Marcos algo nervioso al intentar de inventar una excusa a sus padres_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _le pregunta, Chica algo dudosa de su novio_ -

Ya lo sabrás, ¿cuando lleguemos a casa? - _le responde, Marcos algo nervioso_ -

Bueno, ¿nos veremos pronto en la tarde con los demás? - _lo decía, María hacia sus amigos_ -

Sí, ¿como la pizzeria sera demolida? y re-modelada para, ¿cuando ustedes tengan que volver? nosotros pediremos el trabajo de guardias nocturnos para estar con ustedes - _lo decía, Rose al ver a los animatronics_ -

Sera muy divertido volver pero, ¿se que extrañare estar con mi sirena siempre? - _lo decía, Foxy y los demás ya esperaban como María se_ _enojaría_ -

¿No estas enojada? - _lo decía, Mariana al ver a su amiga_ -

No, para nada - _le responde, María sin estar enojada y solo relajada como siempre_ \- ¿ya me estoy acostumbrando a que diga sirena a mi? - _lo decía, al mirar a Foxy y darle una sonrisa_ -

Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, ¿nos veremos en la tarde? - _lo decía, Rose despidiéndose de todos_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Alex al ver a Rose acercarse a los hermanos ballons y a Golden_ -

Bien, vamonos - _lo decía, Rose tomando de la mano a los hermanos ballons y golden se iba detrás de ellos_ -

Bueno, ¿como ya no eres un oso? ya no podre decirte osito gominola, ¿como antes? - _lo decía, Mariana al ver a su novio ya no como un oso, mientras camina hacia su casa_ -

¿Que? pero mielesita... - _lo decía, Freddy siguiendo a su novia hacia la casa de ella_ -

Esos dos tendran mucho tiempo para, ¿intentar estar juntos...? - _lo decía, Marcos al ver a los dos irse_ -

Sí, ¿lo bueno es que mariana no molestara a los demás? - _lo decía, Chica sabiendo que no molestara, eso creia ella_ -

¡Te escuche pato! - _lo decía, Mariana desde lejos burlándose de Chica_ -

¡¿Que no soy un pato?! - _le responde, Chica molesta a la burla de Mariana_ -

Ya, tranquila charlotte, no le hagas caso a esa bruja - _lo decía, Marcos calmando a su novia_ -

¡Te escuche amante de patos! - _lo decía, Mariana molesta a lo lejos_ -

¡Que ella no es un pato! - _le responde, Marcos defendiendo a su novia_ \- mejor nos iremos a mi casa... mañana estaré muy ocupado debido que tendré que cocinar con mi padre

Sí, ¿bueno nos vemos? - _lo decía, Chica despidiéndose de todos mientras caminaba con su novio a su casa, dejando solos a Mangle, Alex, Bonnie, Belén, Foxy, María y Toy Chica_ -

Bueno, ¿que tengan una buena noche? - _lo decía, María despidiéndose de sus amigos y tomando de la mano de Foxy mientras que el estaba sonrojado por tal acción de su novia_ -

Adiós, maría - _lo decía, belén despidiéndose de su amiga quedando solo cinco_ -

Bueno, ¿entremos que dormir para mañana? - _lo decía, Alex avisando a los demás mientras abría las puertas de su casa para que pasaran_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar a la casa, los tres animatronics humanizados estaban sorprendidos del tamaño de la casa, tenia cocina, living, comedor, un librero con muchos libros de acción, terror, romance, fantasía y ciencia ficción.**_ **-**

Alex, ¿esta es tu casa? - _lo decía, Mangle al ver por primera vez una casa_ -

Sí, eran de mis padres hasta que ellos murieron, me tome un buen rato para re-decorarlo para mis primos pero... si no les gusta, ¿mañana cambio los colores de las paredes? - _lo decía, Alex a su novia animatronica_ -

No, no, ¿esta muy lindo? - _lo decía, Mangle a su novio_ \- ¿tu que crees toy chica? - _le pregunta, a su amiga_ -

es muy bonito y hermoso - _le responde, Toy Chica a su amiga_ \- aun que si me gusta, ¿como quedo al final? - _lo decía, admirando lo hermosa que era la casa_ -

Y ¿tu bonnie? - _lo decía, Mangle hacia su amigo_ -

Sí, ¿esta muy bien? - _lo decía, Bonnie admirando el lugar_ -

Bueno, les mostrare a las chicas a ¿donde dormirán? - _lo decía, Alex llevando a las dos animatronicas humanizadas por los escalones_ \- y belén - _lo decía, llamando la atención de su prima_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Belén dudosa_ -

¿Lleva a bonnie a su habitación? - _lo decía, Alex siguiendo detrás de las animatronicas humanizadas_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Belén algo sonrojada mientras guiaba a su novio a lo que seria su habitación temporal_ -

Mañana sera un día muy tranquilo - _lo decía, Alex al ver como Bonnie y Belén subían los escalones hacia la habitación de Bonnie temporalmente_ -

Ah... alex, ¿de quien es esa habitación con la puerta abierta? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica a Alex señalando la habitación_ -

Es la de alan, ¿creía haber cerrado esa puerta? - _lo decía, Alex mientras se acercaba a la puerta, seguida de las dos animatronicas detrás de el_ -

¿Estas seguro de que es la habitación de alan? - _le preguntaba, Mangle algo dudosa a su novio_ -

Sí, ¿al menos que él haya despertado en el hospital y haya venido a su habitación a dormir? - _le responde, Alex a su novia animatronica mientras los tres se asoman por la puerta y ven a Alan dormido_ -

Se ve tan lindo... - _lo decía, Toy Chica en voz baja mientras que Alex y Mangle ya sabían que huele a romance puro_ \- ¿Que? - _lo decía, al ver a los dos mirándola con esas miradas picaronas_ -

¿Acaso quieres estar a solas con alan? - _preguntaba, Mangle con una sonrisa coqueta a su amiga_ -

N...No, ¿como crees? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada_ -

Yo creo, ¿que si quiere estar con mi primo? - _lo decía, Alex alejándose de las dos animatronicas humanizadas, dejando a Toy Chica muy sonrojada_ \- vamos, les debo mostrar su habitación - _lo decía, mientras que las dos animatronicas humanizadas iban detrás de Alex, pero Toy Chica le cierra la puerta cuidadosamente de la habitación de Alan_ -

Es increíble, ¿que ustedes dos me molestaran con esa pregunta? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada mirando a otro lado_ -

Vamos amiga, ¿solo admite que te gustaría, que estuvieras a solas con alan? - _lo decía, Mangle con una sonrisa burlona_ -

Bueno, ya si quería estar con el, por que es mi novio - _lo decía, Toy Chica más sonrojada de lo habitual_ \- ¿feliz?

Sí - _le responde, Mangle sonriendo alegre de que su amiga dijiera la verdad_ -

Bueno, esta es su habitación - _lo decía, Alex abriéndole la puerta de la habitación de las dos animatronicas humanizadas, mostrando dos camas en la habitación, algunos muebles y dos armarios_ -

Wow, ¿es increíble, que esta sea nuestra habitación? - _lo decía, Mangle al ver como había quedado la habitación_ -

Sí, ¿muy hermosa y linda? - _lo decía, Toy Chica igual de maravillada_ -

Bueno, ahora si me disculpan, ¿iré a dormir que necesito levantarme e ir a averiguar algunas cosas? - _lo decía, Alex mientras se iba a su habitación dejando a las dos animatronicas solas_ -

Buenas noches, alex -

Duerme bien, ¿pensando en mangle? - _lo decía, Toy Chica despidiéndose de Alex, mientras que los dos estaban sonrojados sabiendo que la venganza lo tenia ella ahora_ -

¿Q...Que? ¡¿chica?! - _lo decía, Mangle sonrojada por el comentario de Toy Chica_ -

No te gusta, ¿que también te molesten igual? - _lo decía, Toy Chica usando ese comentario como venganza de haberla molestado con Alan_ -

Bueno, esta bien amiga, ¿no volveré a molestarte? pero, ¿yo pido la cama de color blanco? - _lo decía, Mangle lanzándose a la cama mientras sentía por primera vez la suavidad de un colchón suave_ -

Bueno, si tu tienes la cama de color blanco, ¿yo pido la cama de amarillo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras se acuesta en la cama_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que las dos animatronicas humanizadas disfrutaban de sentir una cama por primera vez, se sentían como volver a tener su vida anterior cuando estaban vivos. Mientras que en la habitación de Bonnie, los dos estaban sentados en la cama hablando entre ellos.**_ **-**

¿Crees que nuestros hijos me reconozcan? - _lo decía, Bonnie algo inseguro para si mismo_ -

Claro, ¿que te reconocerán? - _le responde, Belén a su novio_ \- si se asustan con tu nueva mejora, ¿se acostumbraran después de a poco? - _lo decía, mientras colocaba sus manos en las manos de su novio_ -

Gracias, belén - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco sonrojado al mirar de reojo a su novia_ -

Bueno... yo me iré a dormir a mi habitación... - _lo decía, Belén sonrojada al estar al lado de Bonnie_ -

Sí, debes descansar, ¿ustedes tuvieron un día un poco difícil? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco preocupado por su novia_ -

Bien, ¿que tengas, dulces sueños bonnie? - _lo decía, Belén y le da un beso en los labios de Bonnie_ -

Tu también, belén - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco sonrojado en sus mejillas al ver como su novia se iba de su habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse despedido de Belén, Bonnie se acuesta en su cama sintiendo lo suave que era y eso le traía recuerdos cuando aun seguía vivo. Tras todos estar dormidos en sus camas, Toy Chica no podía dormir bien debido que cierta animatronica roncaba, no le quedo de otra que ir a otro lado y fue a la habitación de Alan ya que el aun seguía profundamente dormido, no sintió la puerta abrirse y sin más la animatronic toy se acostó al lado de el e intento dormir más tranquila.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, vaya me tomo casi dos semanas en terminarlo, bueno vamos al grano. Me sorprende que el fic alcanzara en total_ _ **1,112**_ _visitas, al parecer supere al del primer fic de FNAF pero me estoy saltando del tema, como algunos se los esperaba, los animatronics humanizados, ya que era algo que tenia pensado hacer más adelante y aquí están, bueno sin más responderé a los review's._ **-**

\- _**Hikari no kokoro:**_ _Descuida, aveces pasan esas cosas para todos, ¿creo yo? pero... cambiando el tema, gracias de que te haya gustado esa parte de la pelea contra vincent y ¿hikari que comes que adivinas? ¡¿eres una tele-pata acaso?! creo que tu estas haciendo spoiler de mi fic al intentar de adivinar el siguiente capitulo de mis fic, pero nah... a quien engaño, alguien debe ser muy suertudo/a para que adivinaran cual vendrá en el siguiente capitulo._

\- _**Nuvil Angela:**_ _Wow, no sabia, ¿que te gustaba las partes de acción? y sobre Alan... ¿Quien sabe? S...Sí, creo que exagere en esa parte... pero igual me quedo bien ¿no lo crees? y me alegra de que te haya gustado el capitulo._

 **-** _Bueno, agradezco a las_ _ **26**_ _visitas de este capitulo se los agradezco con sinceridad a todos ustedes, no olviden dejarme sus review's para saber, ¿si les gusto el capitulo o no? y no sean tímidos yo no voy a juzgar a nadien como queden sus review's lo importante es que les haya gustado, bueno les deseo buena suerte a todos ustedes, bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	15. Una situación incomoda bajo la lluvia

**Una situación incomoda bajo la lluvia.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Excepto los Oc's y la trama._

 **Advertencia:** _Los animatronics humanizados están basados en los diseños de Pole-bear y SweetGirl90 (HumanXAnimatronics)._

 **-** _ **Era un hermoso día en un cálido martes, Alex estaba preparando el desayuno para su prima, Bonnie y Mangle para que pudieran pasar un hermoso momento como familia debido que ahora eran parejas.**_ **-**

Y ¿Que planean hacer ustedes dos? - _preguntaba, Alex al ver a su prima y a Bonnie tomados de la mano_ -

Ah... ¿tenia pensado que bonnie y yo intentemos de formar una letra de alguna canción de los dos solos? para, ¿cuando tengamos que volver a la pizzeria? - _le responde, Belén a su primo con un sonrojo muy notorio, igual que su novio_ -

Aja, bueno... como escuche en el informe del tiempo, ¿pronto se acercara una tormenta? - _lo decía, Alex mirando afuera aun despejado_ -

¿U...Una... t...tormenta? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras_ -

¿Que pasa mangle? - _lo decía, Belén ahora molestando a la novia de su primo_ \- ¿le tienes miedo a una simple tormenta?

Ah... ¡cállate! ¡cállate¡ ¡cállate! - _lo decía, Mangle tapándose sus oídos mientras tiembla por el miedo de las tormentas_ -

Belén, deja a roxy tranquila o ¿quieres que el padre de tus dos hijos duerma en el sótano? - _lo decía, Alex serio hacia su prima defendiendo a su novia_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Belén molesta con su primo mientras que el preparaba tocino para todos y esperando a que la toy y su primo bajaran_ -

Bueno, ¿podríamos comer tranquilos? - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver a su novia con su primo molestos entre ellos y a su amiga Mangle atormentada por las tormentas_ -

Esta bien, bonnie - _lo decía, Alex al animatronic humanizado_ \- ¿creo que debería despertar a mi primo?

No, ¿déjalo que se despierte solo? - _lo decía, Mangle sonriendo al ver en la habitación de Alan a Toy Chica durmiendo con su pareja, mientras_ _sonreía_ -

Mangle, ¿por que te ríes? - _le preguntaba, Alex al ver a su novia sonreír así como así_ -

Ah... nada, ¿solo estaba pensando en un sueño que tuve? - _le responde, Mangle a su novio algo nerviosa_ -

Bueno, ¿espero, que les gusten el desayuno? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a los dos animatronics humanizados, mientras cortaba un pedazo de tocino y lo_ _comía_ -

Sí, se que les gustara como cocina mi primo, ¿les agradara? - _lo decía, Belén sonriendo a su novio y a Mangle_ -

Esta bien belén... ¿si tu lo dices? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco nervioso debido que probaría algo distinto aparte de las pizzas que hacia Chica, cuando vivían en la pizzeria_ -

Mmm... ¿esta delicioso? - _lo decía, Mangle disfrutando algo distinto en su vida_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Alex maravillado que al menos su novia le haya gustado_ -

Sí, amor - _lo decía, Mangle con una sonrisa_ \- te quedo muy rico

Gracias roxy - _lo decía, Alex agradecido y ve la hora del reloj_ \- ah... si me disculpan... tengo, ¿que prepararme para irme? - _lo decía, Alex terminando de comer su desayuno_ -

¿A donde vas? - _le pregunta, Mangle al ver un poco apurado a su novio_ -

Iré a ver a unos antiguos compañeros para ver si, ¿puedo volver al ejercito y entrenar a algunos reclutas? - _le responde, Alex a su novia animatronica humanizada, mientras dejaba su plato en el fregadero_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Mangle un poco nostálgica al saber que no vería a su novio si lo aceptaran_ -

Tranquila roxy, ¿volveré lo más pronto posible? - _lo decía, Alex hacia su novia_ \- ¿nos vemos? - _lo decía, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla a su novia dejándola sonrojada y sin perder el tiempo, empiezo a salir de la casa para subirse en la camioneta e ir al ejercito_ -

Bueno, ah... bonnie, ¿quieres hacer la letra de alguna canción? - _le preguntaba, Belén a su novio animatronico humanizado_ -

Ah... sí, claro belén - _le responde, Bonnie un poco sonrojado mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno y acompaña a belén hacia los escalones de las escaleras_ \- ah, ¿mangle? - _lo decía, llamando la atención de la zorrita albina humanizada_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa bonnie? - _lo decía, Mangle mirando al conejo humanizado_ -

¿Quieres acompañarnos a hacer una letra de una canción? - _le preguntaba, Bonnie a su amiga Mangle_ -

Bueno... ¿esta bien? - _le responde, Mangle algo nostálgica hacia su amigo Bonnie_ -

Bien, entonces te estaremos esperando en la habitación de belén para, ¿intentar de buscar una letra buena? - _lo decía, Bonnie animando a su amiga animatronica humanizada mientras acompañaba a su novia a su habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Así sin más la pareja se fueron a la habitación de Bonnie para empezar a practicar alguna canción que se le ocurrieran a ambos y Mangle aun seguía desayunando un poco preocupada por su novio. Mientras que en la habitación de Alan, el estaba despertándose debido que nunca había tenido un sueño tan pesado y sin darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado, se fue al baño a lavarse la cara.**_ **-**

Ah... ¿que buen día para salir? - _lo decía, Alan al ver el hermoso día despejado por la ventana y empieza a caminar hacia su habitación_ -

Me pregunto... ¿que tipo de mejoras le habrá hecho el señor fazbear, a los animatronics? - _lo decía, Alan preguntándose para si mismo, mientras entraba a su habitación y se acerca a la ventana y la abre para que entrara la luz del sol a su habitación haciendo gemir a cierta animatronica humanizada adormilada_ -

Mmm... por favor, ¿que alguien apague esa luz? - _lo decía, Toy Chica adormilada dejando a Alan sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo sus ojos y a la vez sonrojado de ver a la joven rubia en su cama al lado de el sin que se hubiera dado cuenta_ -

¡Ah! - _lo gritaba, Alan al sorprenderse de ver a una chica que nunca había visto en su vida en su propia cama y habitación, logrando despertar a cierta animatronica por tal ruido_ -

¿Que? ¿que su...? - _lo decía, la Toy humanizada al ver a su novio hay en el suelo tirado mientras la miraba como pidiendo respuesta de quien era ella_ -

¿Q...Quien eres? y ¿que haces en mi habitación? - _le preguntaba, Alan a la joven rubia, de orbes azules y de tez caucásica con un vestido de camarera amarillo y un mantel_ -

Ah... ¿en serio? ¿no me reconoces, alan? - _lo decía, la Toy humanizada mientras sonreía a ver a su novio_ -

¿Como sabes mi nombre? - _lo decía, Alan confundido de la joven rubia_ -

¿Que ya no reconoces a tu novia? - _lo decía, la Toy humanizada a su novio, algo preocupada al ver que no la_ _reconocía_ -

Espera, mi novia es una...ah...una mujer bella y hermosa, ¿que yo recuerde y amo mucho? - _le responde, Alan un poco sonrojado en sus mejillas debido que había hablado con todo corazón_ -

Hay alan, ¿no sabes, cuanto me alaga que me digas eso? - _lo decía, la toy humanizada mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban por esos alago de su novio_ -

U...Un momento... ¿acaso tu eres...? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendido e impresionado al saber quien era ahora_ -

Así es amor, soy yo...toy chica - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco nerviosa al mostrar su nuevo cuerpo humanizado en frente de su novio_ -

Vaya toy chica... ¿pareces más...más? - _lo decía, Alan algo sorprendido de lo que le habían hecho a su novia_ -

Así es amor, a los demás y a mi nos hicieron, ¿un poco más amables para los niños? - _lo decía, Toy Chica con una sonrisa en su rostro a su novio_ -

Ah... si, y de seguro debes tener hambre, ¿no? - _le pregunta, Alan a su novia animatronica humanizada_ -

Sí... es que no había dormido por cierta albina y me vine a dormir aquí y dormí tranquilamente, ¿nunca en mi vida? - _le responde, Toy Chica un poco avergonzada_ -

Bueno, sea lo que sea, no importa por ahora eso... - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia aun con ese traje de camarera y un pequeño mantel diciendo "Let's party"_ \- ahora, ¿vamos a desayunar?

Sí - _le responde, Toy Chica a su novio con una sonrisa y se pone sus botas naranjas para ir al lado de su novio para bajar a la cocina a desayunar_ -

 **-** _ **Alan y Toy Chica se estaban preparando su desayuno y comerían por primera vez juntos como pareja sin tener que verse ahora en las noches y comer pizza y así Toy Chica experimentaba nuevos sabores al comer algo preparado por su novio. Mientras que en la habitación de Belén, Bonnie junto a su novia y Mangle estaban intentando de escribir una letra de alguna canción para que Bonnie tocara con su guitarra, Belén tocara el violín y que Mangle cantara la canción.**_ **-**

Esto nos estará costando mucho... - _lo decía, Mangle hechada en la cama mirando al techo_ -

¿Ni que lo digas? es increíble, ¿que para hacer una letra de alguna canción tomara mucho tiempo? - _lo decía, Belén colgada de cabeza en la orilla de la cama, mientras miraba a su novio_ -

Mmm... y ¿si le pedimos ayuda a maría? - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver a su novia Belén y a su amiga Mangle hechada en la cama, mientras sostenía a sus dos hijos, uno en sus brazos y otro en su regazo_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón, amor? - _lo decía, Belén levantándose de la cama y toma su violín por costumbre y ve como los dos animatronics humanizados miraban raro a Belén debido que hace un momento estaba aburrida, desanimada y ahora estaba alegre y muy animada_ -

¿Que planeas, amor? - _le preguntaba, Bonnie al ver a su novia levantarse y tomar su violín_ -

Nada, ¿solo de repente me dieron ganas de tocar el violín? - _le responde, Belén a su novio_ -

¿Que melodía vas a tocar? - _le preguntaba, Mangle a su amiga Belén animada_ -

Bueno... como tengo muchos temas de una de mis artistas favoritas, que es lindsey stirling, decidí tocarles una melodía, ¿que nunca hayan escuchado hasta ahora? - _lo decía, Belén haciendo a un lado las cosas en su escritorio y se sube en el mueble, preocupando a su novio_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Mangle ya gustada por las hermosas melodías que hacia el violín_ \- ¿cual?

Se llama... moon trance... - _le responde, Belén un poco nerviosa a la zorrita toy animatronica humanizada_ -

¿Me gustaría escucharlo? - _lo decía, Bonnie curioso al escuchar otra melodía de ese violín por parte de su novia_ -

Bueno... - _lo decía, Belén un poco sonrojada al tocar algo para los dos animatronics humanizados_ -

( **Nota:** _Colocar canción de_ _ **Moon Trance - Lindsey Stirling**_ _para seguir el ritmo de la canción_ )

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén estaba tocando algo para Bonnie y Mangle para que disfrutaran la melodía que emitía el violín. Mientras que en la cocina, Alan junto con Toy Chica estaban desayunando tocino con unos huevos fritos.**_ **-**

Mmm... te quedaron muy ricos, alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica disfrutando de nuevos sabores_ -

Bueno... gracias toy chica - _lo decía, Alan sonrojado hacia su novia_ \- ah... amor - _lo decía, llamando la atención de su novia animatronica humanizada_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa, alan? - _le responde, Toy Chica un poco dudosa hacia su novio_ -

Ah... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo a pasear un rato? - _lo decía, Alan un poco nervioso_ -

Claro, ¿como no me gustaría salir con mi novio? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al escuchar eso de su novio_ -

¿En serio? - _le responde, Alan sorprendido de su novia que quisiera salir con el_ -

Sí, además...así podrias mostrarme ¿como es la ciudad por todos estos años que he estado viviendo en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada hacia su novio_ \- bueno... ¿tu ya lo sabes?

Sí, lo entiendo amor y necesito que te saques ese mantel que dice "let's party" - _lo decía, Alan a su novia, señalando el mantel_ -

¿Por que? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica un poco extrañada y a la vez un poco triste al no tener su mantel_ -

Sera, ¿por que se darían cuenta que eres la toy chica de la pizzeria freddy's fazbear pizza? y ¿no una humana cualquiera? - _lo decía, Alan dándole la razón a su novia_ -

Sí... ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sacándose su mantel y colocandolo en una silla_ -

Bueno, dame un momento para, ¿vestirme y salimos? - _lo decía, Alan avisando a su novia animatronica humanizada_ -

Esta bien, amor - _le responde, Toy Chica mientras esperaba a su novio a que se cambiara_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado solo unos cinco minutos, Alan bajaba por los escalones de la escalera con un Chaleco negra, polera azul, pantalones negros y zapatillas de color rojos, sorprendiendo a la Toy humanizada al ver a su novio.**_ **-**

Vaya alan, ¿te ves muy lindo vestido así? - _lo decía, Toy Chica maravillada de ver a su novio vestido diferente_ -

Ah... gracias toy chica... - _le responde, Alan un poco sonrojado a tal alago de su novia_ \- B...Bueno, vamonos a caminar y ¿tarves, necesites ropa nueva? - _lo decía, mientras miraba que su novia tenia solamente esa ropa_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? necesitare ropa nueva para no llamar la atención, ¿no lo crees? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco incomoda al saber que solo tenia esa ropa_ -

Sí, ahora vamonos - _lo decía, Alan tomando de la mano a su novia, haciéndola sonrojar-la y saliendo de la casa, se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa para que ella eligiera alguna ropa que le gustara a ella_ -

Ah... alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco nerviosa a su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa toy chica? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia un poco sonrojada y nerviosa_ -

Ah... ¿podríamos ir a ver a un parque o algún lugar tranquilo? - _le preguntaba, Toy Chica un poco nerviosa_ -

Claro, ¿por que no? - _lo decía, Alan hacia su novia mientras caminaban hacia un parque_ -

" _Bien, al menos así tendré un poco de tiempo para poder decírselo..._ " - _lo decía, Toy Chica mentalmente un poco nerviosa al intentar de decirle a su novio algo muy importante mientras que caminaban llegaban a una plaza con una fuente en medio_ -

Bueno, en este lugar nunca hay muchas personas, ¿así que espero que te guste el lugar? - _lo decía, Alan avisando a su novia mientras se sentaban en unos bancos del lugar_ -

Sí, es muy hermoso... - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco nerviosa_ -

¿Te sucede algo? - _le pregunta, Alan al ver a su novia un poco nerviosa_ -

Ah... si, digo...no... ah... - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco desesperada y nerviosa hacia su novio_ -

Vamos, ¿que te ocurre? - _lo decía, Alan algo preocupado por su novia_ -

Bueno... es algo difícil de decirlo... - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada_ -

¿Así? - _lo decía, Alan a su novia animatronica humanizada_ \- bueno, ¿si no quieres decírmelo? lo entenderé perfectamente - _lo decía, Alan colocando su mano en la cabeza de Toy Chica haciéndola sonrojara aun más, por tal muestra de afecto por parte de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿tarves otro momento te lo diga? - _lo decía, Toy Chica regañándose para ella misma mentalmente, al ver a su novio sonriendole mientras tenia su mano en su cabeza_ -

Bueno, es momento de que vayamos a una tienda de ropa para, ¿que eligas tu? - _lo decía, Alan a su novia para animarla mientras ella aun seguía sonrojada_ -

E...Esta bien - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras se levantaban ambos de las bancas y se dirigían a una tienda de ropa para mujeres_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan acompañaba a su novia animatronica para que eligiera alguna ropa que le guste. Mientras que en la casa de Alex, Belén había terminado de haber tocado algo para ambos animatronics humanizados dejándolos dormidos debido al sonido del violín.**_ **-**

Bueno, al menos esos dos dormirán por un buen rato, pero... - _lo decía, Belén al ver a Mangle y a Bonnie dormidos_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que me lleve a mangle a su habitación? - _lo decía, Belén al cargar a Mangle sorprendiéndola de algo_ -

Vaya, ¿que liviana esta? - _lo decía, Belén en voz baja para no despertar a Mangle mientras la cargaba en brazos_ \- ¿creí que pesaría, más debido que son cuerpos de maquinas? - _se preguntaba, para ella misma al sentir como si tuviera un peso como un humano y no una maquina, mientras al dejar a Mangle en la cama y la tapa para arroparla con las sabanas y_ _cobertores_ -

Vaya, si que duerme como si fueran niños de 8 años - _lo decía, Belén al ver como dormía Mangle arropada y podía ver su rostro sonreír sabiendo que debía tener un sueño alegre y sin más se fue a su habitación para intentar de llevar a su novio a su respectiva habitación_ -

Bonnie... - _lo decía, Belén a su novio animatronico humanizado_ \- vamos cariño, ¿despierta? - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a mover un poco para que despertara_ -

Mmm... mamá, dame cinco minutos más... - _le responde, Bonnie adormilado haciendo que Belén se riera bajo, al escuchar hablar dormido mientras tenia a sus dos hijos con el_ -

Bueno, ¿si no hay de otra? - _lo decía, Belén tomando con cuidado a sus dos hijos y colocarlos en una camita que estaba al lado de la cama_ \- bien, ahora el conejo más grande - _lo decía, apoyando sus manos en la cintura y ve a su novio_ -

Hay, ¿si esta tan lindo como duerme? - _lo decía, Belén al ver a su novio dormir en el suelo mientras aun dormía el_ \- sera, mejor, ¿que lo acueste en mi cama? - _lo decía, Belén para intentar de acostar a su novio animatronico y cuando estuvo apunto de colocarlo en su cama, siente unos brazos en su cintura_ -

Ah... b...bonnie... - _lo decía, Belén al sentir los brazos de su novio y ser tumbada en la cama al lado de el quedando cara a cara, dejando a una sonrojada Belén_ -

O...Oye b...bonnie... - _lo decía, Belén intentando de despertar a su novio_ \- diablos, ahora a mi me esta... - _no pudo terminar de decir por que empezó a bostezar debido que le bajo el sueño_ \- sueño... - _lo decía, dejándose vencer por el sueño al ver dormir a su novio y sin más se queda dormida_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén junto a Bonnie y mangle en su habitación compartida con Toy Chica. En la casa de Rose estaba muy tranquilo, la madre de rose al ver a la pareja de su hija y mentir que los hermanos ballons eran sus hermanitos estaban ayudando mucho en la casa. excepto por el padre de rose que no dejaba de observarlo con esa mirada tan seria y sin muestra de emisiones, mientras estaban en la cocina de la casa, mientras que Rose no estaba en casa y los hermanos ballons ayudaban a la madre de Rose con la jardinería.**_ **-**

Así que tu eres el novio de mi hija, ¿no es así? - _le pregunta, el padre de Rose a Golden_ -

S...Sí s...señor - _le responde, Golden un poco tímido al ver la mirada de seriedad del padre de Rose_ -

¿Como te llamas? - _le pregunta, el padre de Rose_ -

F...Francisco, señor - _le responde, Golden a la pregunta del padre de Rose_ -

¿Que pretendes con mi niña? - _le pregunta, el padre de Rose a Golden con autoridad y seriedad_ -

¿Perdone? - _lo decía, Golden un poco confundido a la pregunta_ -

¿Que planeas hacerle a mi hija? - _lo decía, el padre de Rose con esa mirada amenazante_ -

Ah... pues, amarla con mucho cariño y respeto señor... - _le responde, Golden un poco atemorizarte al padre de Rose_ -

Aja, ¿como todos los chicos? con que ha salido mi hija - _lo decía, el padre de Rose bebiendo un café sorprendiendo a golden_ -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido de lo que había dicho el padre de Rose_ -

¿Que pasa? ¿acaso no te lo contó? - _lo decía, el padre de Rose mientras miraba a la reacción del que seria el novio de su hija_ -

¿N...No? - _lo decía, Golden muy sorprendido que ahora le estaba llenando de dudas con su relación con Rose_ -

Pues, ¿que mal para ti y tu relación con ella? - _lo decía, el padre de Rose tomando un sorbo de café_ -

Buenas tardes - _lo decía, Rose volviendo a casa con unas flores hermosas en sus manos_ -

Buenas tardes, querida - _saludaba, el padre de Rose sonriendole a su hija_ -

Buenas tardes, rose - _lo decía, Golden un poco desanimado_ -

¿Que te pasa, amor? - _le preguntaba, Rose al dejar las flores en la mesa y tomar con sus manos delicadas y suaves al rostro de su novio_ -

No, nada... - _le responde, Golden un poco desanimado_ -

Papá, ¿volviste a hablar sobre que he salido con otros chicos? - _lo decía, Rose a su padre haciéndolo atragantarse con su café, mientras ella lo miraba con enojo a su propio padre_ -

P...Pero querida, ¿que pasa si el te es infiel? - _lo decía, el padre de Rose a su hija_ -

Francisco, ¿no me ha sido infiel? - _le responde, Rose molesta con su padre_ \- y no quiero, ¿que lo molestes con tus estúpidas preguntas? - _lo decía, defendiendo a su novio de su padre_ -

Pero... - _lo decía, el padre de Rose pero es interrumpido por su hija_ -

Papá, ¿ya no tengo 8 años? - _lo decía, Rose a su padre mientras se masajeaba los lados de su cabeza con sus manos_ \- mira papá, yo ya tengo 17 años, se cuidarme sola y para que te quede claro, mi relación con francisco esta perfectamente bien

Pero, ¿tu eres mi niña especial? - _lo decía, el padre de Rose a su hija_ -

¿Mejor hazle caso, querido? - _lo decía, la madre de Rose entrando por la puerta de atrás junto con los hermanos ballons_ -

P...Pero, ¿aun no confió en el? - _lo decía, el padre de Rose cruzándose de brazos_ -

Amor, sabes muy bien, ¿que ella ya no sera para siempre tu niña especial? - _lo decía, la madre de Rose hacia su esposo que no había conseguido respuesta_ -

Ah... mejor me voy a mi habitación... - _lo decía, Golden un poco incomodo de la situación_ -

Billy, daniela, ¿podrían ir afuera a jugar solo por unos momentos? - _lo decía, la madre de Rose dándoles miedo a los tres animatronics humanizados sabiendo como era la madre de Rose cuando se molestaba o se enojaba_ -

S...Sí, tía - _le responden, los dos hermanos ballons a la vez y salen al patio de atrás, dejando solos a los padres de Rose, Rose, Golden,_ -

Mamá, ¿me llevare a francisco a mi habitación por un rato? - _lo decía, Rose tomando de la mano a su novio_ -

Esta bien hija, ¿espero que no este molesto por mi esposo, francisco? - _lo decía, la madre de Rose algo preocupada_ -

N...No, ¿para nada señora? - _lo decía, Golden subiendo los escalones para ir a la habitación de Rose acompañado de su novia_ -

Bueno cielo, ¿quiero una explicación para esto? - _lo decía, la madre de Rose al mirar a su esposo con esa mirada seria que tenia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los padre de Rose estaban hablando sobre ciertas cosas muy importante sobre la relación de Rose con Golden, solo que la madre de Rose al ser una persona muy comprensiva y sabiendo que golden era francisco y sin ningún problema ella acepto esa relación, excepto que su marido no sabia eso de Francisco. Mientras que en la tienda de ropa, Alan estaba sentado esperando a que su novia saliera de los probadores.**_ **-**

Ah... alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco avergonzada al ponerse la ropa_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa carla? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose al mencionar el nombre verdadero de su novia_ -

¿Crees que te gusto, si salgo con cualquier ropa? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo avergonzada y sonrojada_ -

Claro, ¿como no podrias gustarme si tu eres mi novia? - _le responde, Alan a su novia animatronica humanizada_ -

B...Bueno, ¿esta bien? - _lo decía, Toy Chica abriendo la puerta del probador de ropa y lista para mostrarle la ropa que había elegido ella_ -

Wow... ah, ¿carla te vez muy bien? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia que estaba vestida con una polera celeste, unos pantalones azules y zapatillas negras_ -

¿E...En serio, crees eso? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada al alago de su novio_ -

Sí, te ves hermosa con esa ropa... - _lo decía, Alan un poco sonrojado en sus mejillas_ -

Bueno, al menos llevamos ropa para mi y roxy - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver que tenían bolsas de compra con ropa para ellas dos_ -

Sí, y que no se te olvide que también llevamos ropa para bonnie - _lo decía, Alan al llevar algunas bolsas_ \- ahora, vuelve a vestirte con tu ropa con la que saliste de casa para, ¿ir a pagar esa ropa?

Esta bien - _le responde, Toy Chica alegre a su novio debido lo amable y cariñoso que estaba, para dejarla planear como decirle lo que sentía siempre y poder dar un paso más en su relación_ -

" _¿N...Necesito decir-celo? tengo que decirle que lo amo mucho y que quiero que el sea... mi... mi..._ " - _lo decía, Toy Chica mentalmente en sus pensamientos al ver a su novio ir a una caja registradora para pagar la ropa de su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿es hora de irnos? - _lo decía, Alan llamando la atención a su novia_ -

Ah... si... - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco distraída y nerviosa_ -

¿Te encuentras bien? - _le pregunta, Alan preocupado por su novia_ -

Sí, ¿por que lo preguntas? - _le responde, Toy Chica algo sonrojada mientras miraba para otro lado_ -

Bueno... ¿estas muy distraída de vez en cuando? - _lo decía, Alan algo preocupado por su novia_ \- ¿estas segura de que te encuentras bien?

Sí... ya te dije, ¿que estoy bien? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo sonrojada y nerviosa_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos me alegra tenerte como mi novia? - _lo decía, Alan mientras caminaba junto con su novia_ -

¿E...En serio? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica impresionada de lo que había dicho su novio_ -

Sí, ¿aparte no cualquiera se enamoraría de mi? - _lo decía, Alan con una mirada baja_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco curiosa_ -

Bueno, ¿eso seria una larga historia? - _le responde, Alan un poco avergonzado_ -

¿Podrías contármela en uno de estos días? - _lo decía, Toy Chica con una sonrisa en su rostro_ -

Sí... tarves te lo cuente, pero... - _lo decía, Alan pero siente una gota que le había caído en la mejilla_ -

¿Pero que...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica pero es interrumpida por una gota de lluvia que le había caído en la mejilla_ -

Sera mejor buscar algún lugar, ¿empezara a llover pronto? - _lo decía, Alan al ver que se estaba nublando con nueves negras de lluvia_ -

Sí, tienes razón - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras que Alan toma la mano de ella y ambos corrían a buscar algún lugar para pasar la lluvia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que ambos buscaban un lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia. En la casa de Rose, Golden miraba detalladamente en el cuarto de su novia, dibujos de flores muy raras de lo que el había visto en el patio de atrás de la casa, mientras que por la ventana se podían ver como se mojaban por la lluvia.**_ **-**

Dime rose, ¿es verdad lo que dijo tu padre? - _le preguntaba, Golden con una tristeza al saber que su novia había tenido otros novios_ -

Sí - _le responde, Rose a su novio Golden_ \- pero, solo fue uno y lo bueno es, ¿que el idiota se creía que iba a salir con la suya? - _lo decía, Rose sorprendiendo a Golden_ -

Osea, ¿que el era infiel contigo? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido de lo que había escuchado decir de su novia_ -

Sí, pero... ¿el buen idiota también la engañaba a ella y otras tres más? - pero, ¿al final recibió su recompensa?

¿Como cual? - _le preguntaba, Golden curioso y dudoso a la vez_ -

Que todas lo dejáramos, ¿como un buen camote por las golpistas y patadas que le da vamos? - _le responde, Rose a su novio mientras al recordar ella ese día, estaba sonriendole a su novio_ -

Vaya y ¿crees que fue buena idea haberle contado sobre nuestro secreto a tu madre? - _le preguntaba, Golden algo preocupado por la madre de Rose debido que ella le contó todo que el y los dos hermanos eran animatronics humanizados_ -

Sí, mi mamá sabe guardar bien esos secretos y ¿creo que también es amiga de tu madre? - _lo decía, Rose sorprendiendo a Golden_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido y se le vinieron muchas preguntas a su cabeza_ \- ¿como esta ella?

Tranquilo golden, ella me dijo, ¿que tu madre esta bien? y ¿que tu padre trabaja muy duro? - _lo decía, Rose a su novio mientras se sentaba en su cama y Golden igual se sienta al lado de ella_ -

¿Crees que ellos me reconozcan? - _le pregunta, Golden un poco preocupado de que sus padres no lo reconozcan_ -

Oye, se que con esta forma no te reconocerán pero, se que tu propia madre si te reconocerá, solo dales algo de tiempo para que puedan superar su trauma de haberte perdido en la pizzeria - _lo decía, Rose colocando sus manos en las de su novio haciéndolo sonrojarse_ -

G...Gracias rose - _lo decía, Golden agradecido mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban_ -

¿No hay de que? - _lo decía, Rose sonriendole a su novio y mira por la ventana_ \- ¿al parecer sera una lluvia muy larga?

Sí, ¿creo que si sera una lluvia muy larga? - _lo decía, Golden al ver por la ventana que empezó a llover más fuerte y empieza a sentir algo y ve que era Rose que estaba acostada en su regazo mirando la ventana como caían las gotas de lluvia_ -

Es tan relajante ver, ¿como la misma naturaleza puede ser? - _lo decía, Rose mirando la ventana_ -

¿A que te refieres? - _le preguntaba, Golden curioso a su novia por esas palabras_ -

Es lo sorprendente que la naturaleza pueda ser tranquila y hermoso - _lo decía, Rose al explicarle lo que estaba hablando_ \- pero, hay veces en que la naturaleza es brusco y feo - _lo decía, mirando fijamente a la lluvia_ -

¿Ya me lo imagino? - _lo decía, Golden imaginándose como seria las cosas por la naturaleza_ -

Sabes, ¿una cosa golden? - _lo decía, Rose llamando la atención a su novio_ -

Sí, ¿cual? - _le preguntaba, Golden algo curioso_ -

De tenerte como mi novio y ser la única persona en la que me he enamorado verdaderamente y ser muy comprensible, atento, amable, curioso y a la vez misterioso - _lo decía, Rose mirando los orbes de Golden que eran azules_ -

Y tu ser, la única mujer en la que me enamore verdaderamente - _lo decía, Golden acercando su rostro con la de Rose dándose un beso muy apasionado mientras que ambos disfrutaban el momento_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que los dos se daban un beso apasionado, Billy junto con Daniela y la madre de Rose observaban entre la puerta como esos dos se besaban con amor verdadero, sorprendiendo a los dos menores y la mayor sonriendo de felicidad a que su hija tuviera a alguien que si la merece y la ame. Mientras que la lluvia seguía, Alan y Toy Chica pudieron llegar debajo de un árbol que no pasaba el agua dejando un espacio lo suficientemente seco para dejar las bolsas y que pudieran esperar a que la lluvia pasara.**_ **-**

¿Estas bien toy chica? - _lo decía, Alan algo exhausto debido que corrió junto a su novia hasta el árbol_ -

S...Sí, ¿solo estoy algo mojada por la lluvia? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco exhausta debido que corrió junto a su novio hasta encontrar un lugar seco_ -

Bueno, sera mejor que descansemos un poco hasta que pase la lluvia - _lo decía, Alan al ver que la lluvia se había vuelto un poco más fuerte_ \- ¿que me dices? esperamos a que la lluvia pare o seguimos para llegar a ca... - _lo decía, pero no pudo terminar debido que por la ropa mojada que estaba su novia, podía ver perfectamente como estaba conformada su cuerpo, haciendo sonrojarse al ver a su novia con la ropa mojada_ -

Sí, ¿creo que debemos esperar a que pase la lluvia? - _le responde, Toy Chica a su novio_ \- ¿te sucede algo? - _le pregunta, al ver a su novio sonrojado_ -

Ah... nada, solo que lo malo estabas toda mojada y se te veía el cuerpo... - _le responde, Alan a su novia con un sonrojo, mientras miraba a otro lado_ -

Ah, ¿que mala suerte? mi ropa se mojo completo... - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver su ropa húmeda debido por la lluvia_ \- ¿creo que tendré que secarala al llegar a casa? - _lo decía, sonrojada mientras miraba frustrada su ropa toda mojada y se cubría algunas partes con los brazos debido que se podía ver la parte del pecho_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tendrás, que secar tu ropa en la casa? - _lo decía, Alan sonrojado al ver mojada a su novia_ -

Sí, no hay...de...o...ot... ¡achu! - _lo decía, Toy Chica pero empieza a sentir frió debido a la humedad de su ropa mojada por la lluvia_ -

Ah... ten toy chica... - _lo decía, Alan sacándose el chaleco negro y tapa a su novia con la chaleca_ -

Y ¿tu? - _lo decía, Toy Chica preocupada por su novio_ \- ¿te vas a resfriaras, si no te abrigas?

Descuida, ¿me preocupa de que tu te resfríes? - _lo decía, Alan preocupado por su novia mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, mientras que su novia lo miraba preocupada por el_ -

G...Gracias, alan - _le responde, Toy Chica algo sonrojada a la preocupación de su novio por ella e incluso ella se pregunta como es posible que ella empieza a sentir frio, resfriarse o tener hambre como cualquier persona e incluso se preguntaba que otras mejoras pudieron hacerle a ella y a los demás animatronics_ -

Bueno, solo debemos ser pacientes para, ¿que la lluvia pare en algún momento? - _lo decía, Alan mientras se recostaba en el tronco del árbol y escuchar como las gotas de la lluvia caían al suelo, mientras cerraba los ojos_ -

¿En eso tienes razón? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sentándose al lado de su novio y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Alan_ \- seria bueno, ¿que en algún momento que en nuestra relación, diéramos el siguiente paso? ¿tu que opinas alan? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica a su novio algo sonrojada a lo que pensaba y mira a Alan y ve que estaba durmiendo_ -

" _Bueno, sera en otra ovación para_ _decir-celo_ " - _lo decía, Toy Chica mentalmente en sus pensamientos al ver a su novio y dejarse llevar por el sonido de la lluvia al caer_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan y Toy Chica dormían apoyados juntos en el tronco de un árbol. En la casa de Alex, Bonnie empezaba a despertarse y al ver bien se sorprende al ver a su novia muy cerca de su rostro y que el lo tenia abrazado, se da cuenta que no esta en su habitación.**_ **-**

Diablos, odio quedarme dormido con esa dulce melodía... - _lo decía, Bonnie en voz baja para no despertar a su novia, con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido, salia de la habitación de su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos belén no se despertó? - _lo decía, Bonnie cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su novia_ \- ¿me pregunto que hora son? - _se preguntaba, para si mismo mientras bajaba los escalones y entra a la cocina que en el reloj marcaban las dos y media de la tarde_ -

Bueno, ¿como mangle ronca siempre y belén están dormidas? ¿creo que preparare algo de almuerzo para luego despertarlas? - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para empezar a cocinar el almuerzo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Bonnie preparaba algo para el almuerzo en la cocina de la casa. En el la casa de Marcos, los padres estaban maravillados de conocer por fin a la tan mencionada chica que hablaba su hijo siempre.**_ **-**

Bueno... papá, mamá, ¿ella es charlotte? - _lo decía, Marcos presentando a una joven rubia de orbes violeta y de tez blanca, a su padres_ -

H...Hola - _saludaba, Chica un poco nerviosa al ver los padres de su novio_ -

¿Así que tu, eres la amiga de nuestro hijo? - _lo decía, Robert al ver a la joven rubia, de orbes violeta y tez blanca_ -

S...Sí, señor pero... - _lo decía, Chica pero es interrumpida por Rosario_ -

¿Es increíble que tu seas la amiga de nuestro hijo? y una pregunta charlotte - _lo decía, Rosario llamando la atención de Chica_ -

S...Sí, ¿c...cual? - _le responde, Chica un poco nerviosa a la madre de su novio_ -

¿Cual es tu profesión? - _le pregunta, Rosario curiosa por la amiga de su hijo_ -

Ah... ¿m...mi profesión? - _le responde, Chica un poco dudosa_ -

Sí, ¿a lo que tu te dedicas? - _lo decía, Robert aclarando las cosas para la amiga de su hijo_ -

Ah... bueno, ¿me dedico como camarera y cocinera...? - _lo decía, Chica mintiendo a los padres de su novio_ -

Vaya, ¿una camarera y cocinera a la vez? - _lo decía, Robert sorprendido de la profesión de la amiga de su hijo_ -

De seguro tus padres, ¿deben estar orgullosos de su hija? - _lo decía, Rosario maravillada de la amiga de su hijo_ -

Sí... mucho... - _lo decía, Chica un poco nerviosa_ -

Bueno, ¿como esta lloviendo dudo, que haya clientes? - _lo decía, Robert al ver por la ventana que aun no dejaba de llover_ -

Sí querido, tarves debamos cerrar el restaurante temporalmente hasta, ¿que pase la lluvia? - _lo decía, Rosario concordando con su esposo_ -

Sí, ¿así podre estar más tiempo con mi novia? - _lo decía, Marcos sin darse cuenta que había hablado de más_ -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decían, los dos padres de Marcos al ver a la joven rubia y a su hijo_ -

¿C...Como que tu novia? - _lo decía, Robert algo impresionado debido que la joven que tenia enfrente de ellos era la novia_ -

¿Cuando paso eso? - _lo decía, Rosario a su hijo sorprendida de saber que su hijo tenia una relación a escondida de ellos_ -

B...Bueno, eso fue hace dos años... yo y mis amigos estábamos comiendo pizzas y hay fue cuando vi a charlotte, trabajando como camarera y cocinera - _lo decía, Marcos algo nervioso y mintiéndoles a su padres de que en verdad fue en la noche, cuando belén trabajaba como guardia nocturna y de que ella era una animatronica_ -

Espero que no hayan hecho... - _lo decía, Robert intentando de explicarle a su hijo sobre cierto asunto muy importante_ \- bueno, ¿tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero?

¿Que? no, no llegamos a eso aun... - _lo decía, Marcos sonrojado debido que su padre cree que lo habían hecho_ \- además, ¿aun no pensamos en hacerlo si a eso te refieres?

Bueno, al menos que ustedes dos no hayan hecho eso me alegra - _lo decía, Rosario sabiendo que ellos dos habían pasado por eso ambos y su familia tenia el restaurante por muchos años y sin más empezaron a trabajar como cocineros_ -

Ah... charlotte, ¿debes tener hambre, no es así? - _le preguntaba, Marcos a su novia para escapar del interrogatorio de sus padres_ -

Ah... sí, marcos - _le responde, Chica a su novio, mientras que ambos se levantaban de sus asientos y los dos se dirigían a la cocina, dejando a Rosario y Robert hablar de ciertas cosas_ -

¿Crees que sea el momento de decirles? ¿de lo que soy? - _le preguntaba, Chica a su novio_ -

No, no, ¿no es conveniente de que ellos sepan? - _lo decía, Marcos un poco nervioso al pensar en decirles que su novia era una animatronica humanizada_ -

Tranquilo amor, ¿si no quieres decirles, lo entenderé? - _lo decía, Chica colocando sus manos en las de su novio_ -

Gracias, charlotte - _lo decía, Marcos sonriendole a su novia_ -

Bueno, ah... ¿que vas a preparar? - _le pregunta, Chica a su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿como tu solamente conoces hacer pizzas? te preparare arroz con curry - _lo decía, Marcos mientras toaba un paquete de arroz de un kilo de la alacena_ -

De seguro, ¿tiene un sabor delicioso? - _lo decía, Chica ya curiosa por el sabor_ -

¿En eso, tienes mucha razón? - _lo decía, Marcos al pedirle que se sentara en una de la sillas que estaban en la cocina, para que esperara_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Chica estaba sentada esperando a su novio que le preparara arroz con curry, para pasar el tiempo ve un libro de recetas de cocina y por curiosidad decidió leerlo. Mientras que en la casa de Fritz, Yuri había llevado a Spring a su habitación para que no escuchara la discusión de sus padres, sobre el romance que tenían los dos.**_ **-**

¿Crees que fue una buena idea en que haya venido? - _lo decía, Spring un poco preocupada por la discusión sobre los padres de su novio_ -

Nah, descuida spring, mi madre siempre ha sido muy estricta sobre que si tuviera novia debería trabajar y conseguir dinero - _lo decía, Yuri mientras se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a ver algunas fotos de distintos lugares a donde a estado_ -

Y... ¿crees que tu madre se enoje conmigo? - _le pregunta, Spring algo nerviosa_ -

Dale un tiempo, necesita calmarse un poco - _lo decía, Yuri tranquilo mientras revisaba algunas fotos_ -

¿Por que estas tan tranquilo? - _le pregunta, Spring preocupada al ver a su novio tranquilo_ -

Por que mi madre trabaja muy estresada en su trabajo y mi padre lo toma muy a la ligera su trabajo como contador - _lo decía, Yuri sabiendo que su padre era bueno en matemáticas y en eso le ayudaba su trabajo_ -

¿Así que tu padre es contador? y ¿tu madre? - _le pregunta, Spring curiosa a su novio_ -

Ella trabaja como directora de arquitectura - _le responde, Yuri a la pregunta de su novia_ -

Vaya, ¿así que tu madre es arquitecta y tu padre contador? - _lo decía, Spring sonriendo al saber los trabajos de los padres de su novio_ -

Sí... ¿las únicas veces que los he visto tranquilos y alegres son cuando tienen el día libre? - _lo decía, Yuri a su novia Spring_ -

Ah... yuri - _lo decía, Spring llamando la atención de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa spring? - _lo decía, Yuri mirando a su novia_ -

Ah... ¿podría dormir en tu habitación? - _le pregunta, Spring a su novio_ -

Ah... c...claro, ¿por que no? - _le responde, Yuri un poco sonrojado en sus mejillas a su novia_ -

Mmm... ¿que cama tan suave? - _lo decía, Spring acostándose en la cama de su novio_ \- ¿como extrañaba la sensación de lo cómoda que eran? - _lo decía, recordando cuando ella vivía como humana y siempre sentía lo suave que era su cama_ -

Ah... spring - _lo decía, Yuri llamando la atención de su novia_ -

¿Sí? ¿que pasa yuri? - _lo decía, Spring al ver a su novio_ -

¿Como es posible que sientas lo suave que es mi cama? - _le pregunta, Yuri a su novia_ -

¿No lo se? - _le responde, Spring dudosa a su novio_ \- ¿creo que es una de las mejoras que nos hispieron a todos? - _lo decía, a su novio mientras lo miraba_ -

Vaya, ¿eso es increíble? - _lo decía, Yuri maravillado de que su novia pueda sentir el tacto de los suaves y duros de las cosas_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _lo decía, Spring un poco dudosa de su novio_ -

Por que primero, empezaron a tener frió en la pizzeria, ¿cuando les abrimos las cajas en donde estaban...? - _lo decía, Yuri sonrojado al recordar esa parte al ver a su novia humanizada_ \- y ahora, ¿puedes sentir lo que es suave o duro de las cosas?

Sí... ahora, ¿que lo pienso, bien? - _lo decía, Spring entendiendo de lo que quería decirle Yuri a ella_ \- tienes razón, soy una animatronica eso es sorprendente, ¿que pueda sentir lo suave o duro de las cosas?

También de seguro, ¿también debes tener hambre? - _lo decía, Yuri al escuchar un sonido proveniente del estomago de su novia_ -

Sí... ¿eso es verdad? - _lo decía, Spring un poco avergonzada_ -

Bueno, ¿espérame aquí? - _lo decía, Yuri levantándose de su silla del escritorio_ \- ¿iré a preparar algo para que comas? - _lo decía, mientras le da un beso pero al calcular mal le dio un beso en los labios de su novia sonrojando-la y ve como sale su novio a la cocina_ -

" _M...Me b...beso, y...yuri me dio un beso en mis labios sin que el se diera cuenta..._ " - _lo decía, Spring mentalmente sorprendida y sonrojada al haber sentido los labios de su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Yuri estaba preparando algo para el almuerzo. Al pasar la lluvia por un momento, Alan empezó a despertar y ve que tenia la cabeza de su novia apoyada en su hombro, mientras el sonreía al ver a su novia tan linda a pesar de que ella era una animatronica humanizada.**_ **-**

Oye, toy chica... - _lo decía, Alan moviendo un poco a su novia_ -

Mmm... - _lo decía, Toy Chica con un gemido de molestia, cosa que hizo que Alan sonriera_ -

Vamos toy chica, ¿no seas tan dormilona? - _lo decía, Alan picando la mejilla a su novia logrando despertarla_ -

Mmm... alan, ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos durmiendo? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica un poco adormilada_ -

Un buen rato - _le responde, Alan al ver a su novia_ \- vamos, ¿debemos ir a casa antes de que la lluvia vuelva a caer? - _lo decía, mientras se levantaba_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras ve como su novio se levantaba del suelo_ \- ¿sucede algo? - _lo decía, al ver a su novio mirar a un punto fijo_ -

Ah... no, ¿solo estaba pensando un poco? - _le responde, Alan un poco_ _distraído_ -

Bueno, al menos me alegra tenerte junto conmigo... - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada a su novio_ -

Sí, ¿también me alegra tenerte junto a mi? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su novia y dándole una sonrisa alegre, mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de su novia haciéndola sonrojara por tal acción por parte de su novio_ -

Ah... alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada al sentir la mano de su novio en su mejilla_ \- g...gracias...por invitarme y comprarme estas ropas que necesitaremos nosotras?

Sabes, si necesitas ayuda no más me avisas y ¿te ayudare en lo que pueda? - _lo decía, Alan al ver los orbes azules de su novia_ -

Sí... gracias alan... - _lo decía, Toy Chica sabiendo que debe planear bien lo que tenia que decirle a su novio_ -

Bueno, es hora de irnos ya que pronto, ¿volverá a llover? - _lo decía, Alan tomando las bolsas con las ropas de su novia y los dos caminan hacia la casa de Alex para poder cambiarse de ropa_ -

" _Bueno, al menos tengo la ayuda de Alan para, poder decir-celo..._ " - _lo decía, Toy Chica mentalmente mientras miraba a su novio de reojo_ \- " _se lo tengo que decir, ¿tengo que decir-celo?_ "

Ah... alan, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - _lo decía, Toy Chica llamando la atención_ -

Sí, ¿cual? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su novia_ -

Ah... ¿como se llama? ¿cuando alguien ama mucho a su pareja? y ¿quieren dar el siguiente paso en su relación? - _le preguntaba, Toy Chica dejando a Alan muy sonrojado y nervioso_ -

Ah... ¿te refieres a...al m...matrimonio...? - _lo decía, Alan nervioso al ver a su novia asentir con la cabeza en afirmación por esa última palabra_ \- ah... ¿eso es un tema muy difícil de poder explicártelo...?

¿Por que? - _le pregunta, Toy Chica curiosa_ -

Ah... pronto lo sabrás, toy chica - _lo decía, Alan a su novia_ \- ¿eso lo sabrás con el tiempo?

Bueno, al menos se que pronto sabre lo que significa el matrimonio - _lo decía, Toy Chica cruzada de brazos_ -

" _Me pregunto, que significara matrimonio y ¿por que alan, se puso nervioso al mencionar el matrimonio?_ " - _lo decía, Toy Chica mentalmente con muchas dudas al ver a su novio nervioso_ \- " _bueno, no importa por ahora, ¿se que debo intentar de poder decir-celo?_ "

Ah, toy chica - _lo decía, Alan llamando la atención de su novia sacándola de sus pensamientos_ -

Ah, ¿si que pasa alan? - _lo decía, Toy Chica a su novio al verlo preocupado por ella_ -

Estas muy distraída últimamente - _lo decía, Alan al verla muy_ _distraída_ \- ¿te encuentras bien? - _le pregunta, a su novia por preocupación_ -

Sí, estoy bien alan, ¿no te preocupes demasiado por mi? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su novio por lo preocupado que estaba_ -

Esta bien, ¿si no te pasa nada sera mejor, que sigamos caminando? - _lo decía, Alan mientras caminaba junto con su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan y Toy Chica se dirigían a la casa que solo estaba a unas cuartas de donde estaban. Bonnie estaba terminando de preparar sopa de zanahorias con algo de carne, mientras se calentaba la sopa, Bonnie sube los escalones de la escalera a la habitación de su novia que estaba aun durmiendo.**_ **-**

Oye, belén... - _lo decía, Bonnie intentando de despertar a su novia_ -

Mmm... bonnie, ¿aun es muy temprano...? - _lo decía, Belén un poco somnolienta_ -

Bueno, la verdad son las cuatro de la tarde - _lo decía, Bonnie a su novia mientras se acercaba a la puerta_ \- no te preocupes por el almuerzo, ya lo prepare

¿Que preparaste? - _le pregunta, Belén un poco menos_ _somnolienta_ -

Prepare sopa de zanahorias y carne de vacuno - _le responde, Bonnie a su novia_ \- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que despertar a la dormilona de mangle - _lo decía, Bonnie caminando a la puerta donde estaba la habitación de Mangle y Toy Chica_ -

Bueno, si mi novio animatronico preparo el almuerzo eso seria algo raro en el, ¿ya que el no sabe cocinar? - _lo decía, Belén un poco curiosa de su novio debido que el no sabia cocinar y sin más se arreglo el cabello para ir al comedor_ -

¿Mangle? - _lo decía, Bonnie tocando la puerta de la habitación de Mangle y Toy Chica_ \- ¿estas hay?

Mmm... bonnie, ¿que es lo, que quieres ahora? - _lo decía, Mangle algo somnolienta mientras abría la puerta de la habitación_ -

Vengo a avisarte que bajes para, ¿que comas algo y luego vienes a dormir? - _lo decía, Bonnie a su amiga_ -

Esta bien, bonnie - _lo decía, Mangle mientras bostezaba_ \- bajare en un momento...

Esta bien, ¿te estaremos esperamos para que comas algo? - _lo decía, Bonnie alegre de su amiga mientras se dirigía a la cocina_ -

Bonnie, ¿esta muy extraño últimamente? - _lo decía, Mangle al ver a Bonnie irse y ella se acerca a un espejo para arreglar su cabello_ -

" _Me pregunto, ¿donde estará alex?_ " - _lo decía, Mangle mentalmente preguntándose para ella misma al no saber nada de su novio_ \- " _bueno, ¿cuando alex llegue se lo preguntare?_ " - _lo decía, sin más y termina de arreglarse el cabello y sale de la habitación para ir a la comedor_ -

 **-** _ **Cuando mangle estaba bajando los escalones de la escalera ve entrar justo a tiempo Alan y Toy Chica algo mojados, mientras que Alan llevaba las bolsas de compras y al mirar al frente estaba Mangle con algo de incomodidad al ver a los dos mojados por la lluvia.**_ **-**

Ah... hola mangle - _saludaba, Toy Chica nerviosa al ver a Mangle_ -

H...Hola, toy chica - _lo decía, Mangle saludando a su amiga_ -

Ah... ¿yo me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme? - _lo decía, Alan dejando las bolsas en el suelo y sube a su habitación para cambiarse_ -

¿Donde estuviste amiga? - _lo decía, Mangle al ver a su amiga llegar con Alan_ -

Fui a comprar algunas ropas para nosotras con alan... - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada a su amiga_ -

¿Ropa? - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendida de lo que decía su amiga_ -

Sí, ropa - _lo decía, Toy Chica mostrando-le algunas bolsas con ropa_ \- ¿no querrás salir a la calle con esa ropa que llevas? llamarías la atención de las demás personas

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Mangle algo avergonzada de saber que estaría con su ropa de siempre hasta ahora_ -

Bueno, ¿después puedes probarte algunas ropas que trajimos? ahora, ¿debo cambiarme o me resfriare? - _lo decía, Toy Chica subiendo los escalones a su habitación_ -

¿Como que resfriarse? - _lo decía, Mangle confundida por eso último_ \- ¿acaso nos podemos resfriar, igual que ellos?

Mangle, ¿el almuerzo esta listo? - _lo decía, Bonnie desde la cocina_ -

Sí, ya voy - _lo decía, Mangle avisando a Bonnie mientras miraba al segundo piso algo curiosa por su amiga y Alan_ -

Vamos roxy, ¿se te va a enfriara la sopa? - _lo decía, Belén llamando a su amiga desde la cocina_ -

Sí, ya voy belén - _le responde, Mangle caminando hacia la cocina donde estaban Bonnie y Belén sentados_ -

¿Que te pasa mangle? - _lo decía, Belén un poco preocupada al ver a Mangle un poco confundida_ -

Ah, ¿nada? - _lo decía, Mangle a Belén para no_ _preocupar-la_ \- ¿solo que habían llegado alan y toy chica? - _lo decía, señalando al segundo piso de la casa_ -

¿Acaso esos dos salieron? - _preguntaba, Bonnie confundido_ -

Al parecer si, ¿por que llevaban unas bolsas que tenían ropa? - _lo decía, Mangle al recordar que traían unas 20 bolsas con ropa dentro_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos se verán lindas las ropas que toy chica eligió para ti y ella? - _lo decía, Bonnie a su amiga Mangle_ -

Sí, ah... belén sabes, ¿donde esta alex? - _le preguntaba, Mangle a Belén algo preocupada por su novio_ -

No se mangle, ¿debería haber venido desde que salio? - _le responde, Belén igual algo preocupada_ -

Bueno, mejor tómense la sopa o se les enfriara a ambas, ¿yo iré a llamar a toy chica y a alan? - _lo decía, Bonnie a su novia y a su amiga mientras se levantaba de su asiento y subía los escalones hasta llegar primero al cuarto de Alan y toco con suavidad la puerta_ -

Sí, ¿quien es? - _preguntaba, Alan al quien tocaba la puerta_ -

Soy yo, bonnie - _lo decía, Bonnie abriendo la puerta y asomarse al ver a Alan_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa bonnie? - _lo decía, Alan al ver al novio de su hermana_ -

Ah, ¿quería avisarte que había preparado sopa para todos? - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras miraba con detalladamente la habitación de Alan_ -

Gracias bonnie, ¿en un momento le avisare a toy chica para que baje a almorzar? - _lo decía, Alan mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y la polera para tomar la toalla y limpiarse el torso para luego, ir al armario y colocarse una polera de manga larga de color verde y unas pantuflas para poder caminar por la casa_ -

Gracias, alan - _lo decía, Bonnie sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba a la cocina donde estaban Mangle y Belén hablando de algunas cosas_ -

Bueno, ahora que estoy con ropa seca, es hora de avisarle a toy chica para, ¿que bajemos a almorzar? - _lo decía, Alan mientras salia de su habitación y caminaba hacia la habitación de Toy Chica y Mangle que al llegar a la puerta lo golpea para avisar a su novia_ -

¿Quien? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica mientras se sacaba las botas que tenia mojadas_ -

Soy yo, alan - _lo decía, Alan a su novia que estaba al otro lado de la puerta_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa alan?

Vengo a decirte, ¿que bajes para que almorcemos con los demás?

E...Esta bien, ¿bajare en un momento? - _le responde, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

¿Esta bien? - _lo decía, Alan al extraño comportamiento de su novia y sin más baja los escalones para dirigieres a la cocina donde estaban los tres sentados tomando sopa_ -

" _Vamos, ¿debes decírselo en algún momento?_ " - _lo decía, Toy Chica mentalmente mirándose al espejo mientras se arreglaba su cabello_ \- " _Sí, ¿tarde o temprano se lo diré para que demos el siguiente paso de nuestra relación?_ " - _lo decía, mientras se daba ánimos para intentar decírselo a su novio y sin más sale de su habitación para bajar los escalones e ir a la cocina donde estaban los demás con unos platos_ -

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado tres horas después mientras que los demás comían, en eso ven a alguien entrar y era Alex que venia mojado por la lluvia sorprendiéndolos y no venia solo, le acompañaba una joven de unos 26 años, cabello rojizo, orbes miel y de tez caucásica que también estaba mojada por la lluvia.**_ **-**

Ah, alex - _lo decía, Belén llamando la atención de su primo_ \- ¿quien es la chica que te acompaña? - _lo decía, señalando a la joven que lo_ _acopaba_ -

Ah, si... ella es mi mejor amiga que se quedara unos días aquí - _le responde, Alex nervioso a su prima_ \- les presento a... -

Hola, me llamo milena y soy la mejor amiga de alex, ¿mucho gusto en conocerlos? - _lo decía, Milena saludando a los cinco que estaban sentados en las sillas_ -

Hola milena, yo soy b... digo, yo soy samuel - _lo decía, Bonnie intentando de no nombrarse con su nombre ya muy acostumbrado_ -

Vaya, ¿que chico tan guapo tenemos aquí? - _lo decía, Milena al ver a Bonnie que estaba un poco sonrojado por el alago_ -

Hola, yo soy belén, prima de alex - _lo decía, Belén presentándose a la amiga de su primo_ -

Vaya, alex nunca me dijiste, ¿que tenias a una prima muy linda? - _lo decía, Milena mientras miraba con una mirada seria a su amigo_ -

Sera, por que en esos años no sabia nada de ellos, ¿por problemas de nuestros padres? - _lo decía, Alex al recordar que su padre y el padre de sus primos tuvieron una pelea al saber que el tenia una novia que trabajaba en la pizzeria_ -

Hola, yo me llamo carla mucho gusto en conocerte milena - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras saludaba con una sonrisa amigable a la amiga de Alex_ -

Vaya, ¿que chica que tenemos aquí? ¿al parecer con esa ropa te ves muy linda carla? - _lo decía, Milena mientras miraba a Toy Chica detalladamente desde los pies a la cabeza_ -

Ah... gracias - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada_ -

Hola, yo soy alan y soy primo de alex - _lo decía, Alan presentándose a la amiga de su primo_ -

Vaya, ¿que muchacho tan lindo tienes alex? se nota que son de familia - _lo decía, Milena a su amigo_ -

S...Sí... ¿en eso, creo que tienes razón? - _le responde, Alex un poco nervioso_ -

Hola, soy roxy y soy la novia de alex - _lo decía, Mangle saludando con una sonrisa a la amiga de su novio_ -

Hola roxy - _saludaba, milena a la que seria la novia de su mejor amigo_ \- alex, ¿nunca me dijiste que tenias novia? - _lo decía, sorprendida y con una miraba molesta a Alex_ -

Es que me enamore de ella cuando acompañe a mis primos a comer pizza... - _lo decía, Alex mintiéndole a su amiga_ -

Aja, y de seguro, ¿no me ocultas algo? - _le preguntaba, Milena cruzada de brazos hacia alex, poniendo nerviosos a los demás_ -

Ah... ¿ocultarte algo? - _lo decía, Alex nervioso hacia su amiga_ \- ¿como puedes decir eso?

Simple, uno; nunca mencionaste de dos primos que nunca has mencionado, dos; tienes novia y tres; eres un mal mentiroso por tu forma de hablar - _lo decía, Milena mientras lo señalaba con su dedo a Alex_ -

Es verdad... no te estoy mintiendo... - _lo decía, Alex un poco nervioso por su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, ¿en donde me quedare a dormir? - _le pregunta, Milena a su mejor amigo_ -

Dormirás en mi habitación - _lo decía, Alex sorprendiendo a cierta novia que tiene_ -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decía, Mangle atónita a lo que había escuchado_ -

¿Sucede algo roxy? - _le pregunta, Alex al ver la expresión atónita de su novia_ -

Ah, no nada... - _lo decía, Mangle mirando para otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun que estaba molesta con cierta joven que llego_ -

Bueno milena, ¿como tu dormirás en mi habitación? yo dormiré en el living - _lo decía, Alex mientras se iba a cambiar su ropa mojada para colocarse una más seca_ -

Bueno... ¿que cuentan ustedes? - _preguntaba, Milena un poco incomoda al ver algunas miradas curiosas hacia ella_ -

Bueno, de que samuel y yo somos novios - _lo decía, Belén a la amiga de su primo, mientras colocaba sus manos en las manos de Bonnie_ \- al igual que alan y carla, ¿que también son pareja? - _lo decía, señalando a su hermano y a Toy Chica que estaba un poco sonrojados debido que cierta hermana no dejaba de hablar_ -

¿Así que ustedes cuatro son pareja? - _lo decía, Milena al ver a Alan y Belén asentir con la cabeza_ _afirmativamente_ \- wow, pues felicidades a ustedes, incluso a ti roxy - _lo decía, al ver a la novia de su amigo, mientras se iba al living a observar los libros que tenia Alex_ -

Gracias - _le responde, Mangle mientras empezaba a terminar de almorzar_ -

Bueno, ¿mi habitación ya esta desocupada? - _lo decía, Alex con una polera café oscuro, unos pantalones oliva y unas zapatillas grises_ -

Gracias alex... - _lo decía, Milena un poco sonrojada_ -

¿Te sucede algo, milena? - _preguntaba, Alex preocupado por su amiga_ -

Ah... no nada, ¿solo que llevo mucho tiempo sin visitarte? - _le responde, Milena un poco nerviosa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Ah, bueno que tengan una buena noche, ¿yo ire a dormir? - _lo decía, Alex mientras se dirigía al living para dormir en el_ _sillón_ -

Sí, ¿yo también me iré a dormir? - _lo decía, Milena mientras se despide de los demás y sube los escalones hasta ir a la habitación de Alex_ -

Bueno nos vemos mañana - _lo decía, Belén despidiéndose de su primo y de Milena_ -

Bueno, me iré a dormir también, ¿nos vemos? - _lo decía, Mangle algo cansada mientras subía los escalones de las escaleras hasta su cuarto_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que la acompañe? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acompañar a su amiga_ -

Sí, ¿cuídate toy chica? - _lo decía, Alan dándole un beso en los labios a su novia_ -

Lo haré - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras le da otro beso a su novio y sube los escalones para acompañar a su amiga_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan, Belén y Bonnie se dirigían a sus propias habitaciones. En la habitación de Toy Chica y Mangle, Toy Chica podía ver a su otra mejor amiga que estaba algo molesta mientras tenia una almuada en la cara, mientras se escuchaban unos leves gruñidos de molestia.**_ **-**

Ah... mangle, ¿te encuentras bien amiga? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver a su amiga hay con la almuada en la cara_ -

No toy chica, no puedo creer que justo cuando iba a terminar el día... - _lo decía, Mangle pero se vuelve a tapar con la almuada en la cara_ \- tuvo que llegar ella...

¿Te refieres a milena? - _le preguntaba, Toy Chica a su amiga_ -

Sí, ¿como ella puede estar con mi novio y yo no? - _lo decía, Mangle molesta_ -

Calma mangle, no te pongas así, ¿recuerda que alex te ama? - _lo decía, Toy Chica animándola sentimentalmente_ -

Y ¿si no? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco dudosa_ -

Vamos mangle, ¿cuando alex te a dicho que no te quiere? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando a su amiga_ -

Ninguna... - _le responde, Mangle con la mirada baja_ -

Mira mangle, hay veces que en todas las relaciones siempre habrá una pequeña pelea entre novios y ¿puede que tu y alex terminen su relación? - _lo decía, Toy Chica a su amiga algo preocupada_ -

No... ¿no quiero terminar mi relación con alex? lo amo - _lo decía, Mangle un poco triste al no terminar con su novio_ -

Ya lo se mangle, ¿solo milena se quedara unos días? - _lo decía, Toy Chica abrazando a su amiga para animarla_ \- ¿que mal podría pasar si ella se queda unos días?

Gracias, toy chica - _lo decía, Mangle mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amiga_ -

Bueno, ¿es hora de dormir y mañana sera otro día? - _lo decía, Toy Chica separándose de Mangle e ir a su cama_ \- buenas noches

Buenas noches toy chica - _lo decía, Mangle hacia su amiga_ -

Al parecer si sigue lloviendo así, habrá una tormenta dentro de poco - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando por la ventana_ -

¡Hay no hables de eso! - _lo decía, Mangle tapándose con las sabanas y cobertores por el miedo_ -

Perdona mangle, ¿se me olvido que tu le tienes miedo a las tormentas eléctricas? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco preocupada por su novia debido que ella tenia miedo a las tormentas_ _eléctricas_ -

Sí, ¿como no? - _le responde, Mangle con molestia incluso su mejor amiga menciono la palabra tormenta que a ella solo le da miedo incluso pronunciarlo_ -

Buenas noches, amiga - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco preocupada de su amiga por su miedo_ -

Buenas noches, toy chica - _le responde, Mangle dejándose dormir por lo suave que estaban los colchones de su cama_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos estaban durmiéndose, en la habitación de Alex, Milena estaba despierta aun mientras se ponía ropa para dormir en la habitación emprestada de su mejor amigo.**_ **-**

" _¿Me pregunto? ¿como alex conoció en verdad a roxy?_ " - _se preguntaba, Milena para ella misma algo curiosa mientras se sentaba en la cama_ \- " _¿algo me oculta alex, belén y alan? pero, ¿eso sera otro día para averiguarlo?_ " - _lo decía, mientras que se acostaba en la cama de Alex y se quedaba dormida_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que todos dormían, lentamente se acercaba la tormenta electrica a la ciudad. Mangle aun no se podía dormir tranquila preocupada de que su novio estuviera con Milena como antiguos novios.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, vaya si que me ha costado en que mi idea avanzara con los días. bueno a lo importante me sorprende que mi capitulo anterior haya alcanzado_ _ **29**_ _visitas y solo dos review's, pero como algunos deben tener algo de nervios en dejarme algún comentario y posiblemente les quede como un comentario negativo, no se preocupen por eso, lo importante es que les agrade a ustedes los capítulos, bien ahora a responder los review's._ **-**

- **Hikari no kokoro:** _Sí... ¿eso creo? me alegra quitarte a vincent y a jack de la historia, ok es solo una broma, no se dile eso a mi mente psicópata de estar organizando mis clases, mis estudios en el pre-universitario y aparte de hacer este fic._

\- **Elias Uzumaki123:** _¿Quien sabe elias? ¿tarves aparezca lemmon más adelante en la historia? por ahora, ¿solo se paciente?_

 **-** _Bueno, también agradezco a todos los lectores que ven mi fic, si ahora se que tengo_ _ **1,218**_ _visitas por mi segundo fic de FNAF, créanme cuando supe que aun ustedes siguieran mi fic aunque me tarde en hacerlo, me alegro en saber que aun les guste ¿espero? pero, lo importante que les haya gustado mucho y bueno no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto el capitulo. si alguno de ustedes piensa en que los animatronics y los guardias ah... ¿no se? no quiero hacer spoiler al fic... pero nah, si quieren que Mark y milena descubran el secreto que ocultan Alan, Belén y Alex sobre sus parejas, déjenlo junto a sus review's o un mensaje privado, bueno bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	16. Una noche de tormenta

**Una noche de tormenta.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Excepto los Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** _ **Eran las doce y media de la noche, mientras que aun seguía lloviendo en la ciudad, Mangle estaba profundamente dormida debido que sin que ella se diera cuenta que una tormenta electrica se acercaba a la ciudad. Su amiga y compañera de habitación no podía dormir bien debido a cierta animatronica humanizada roncaba.**_ **-**

Oye, mangle - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su mejor amiga ya que no podía dormir con esos ronquidos_ \- ¿Mangle, estas despierta? - _lo decía, la animatronica humanizada y no obtiene respuestas de su amiga_ -

Bien, ¿creo que sigue aun dormida y ronca como siempre? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras se levantaba sin hacer ruido de su cama mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la cierra cuidadosamente para no despertar a su amiga_ -

Bueno, ¿como mangle siguiera roncando hasta, no se cuando? - _lo decía, Toy Chica pensando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para no estar amaneciéndose como ahora por culpa de los ronquidos de su mejor amiga_ \- le preguntare a alan a ver, ¿si me dejara dormir con el en esta noche? - _lo decía, decidida mientras camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su novio_ -

Ah... alan... - _lo decía, Toy Chica abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza y ve a su novio en la cama de la habitación_ \- oye, alan... - _lo decía, llamando la atención de su novio mientras se le aceraba a él_ -

Vamos amor, ¿despierta un poco? - _lo decía, Toy Chica moviendo un poco a su novio, logrando-lo despertarlo un poco_ -

Mmm... toy chica, ¿que haces en mi habitación a esta hora? - _lo decía, Alan un poco somnoliento_ -

Ah... puedo pasar la noche contigo, ¿ya que mangle ronca mucho y no puedo dormir? - _le responde, Toy Chica a su novio_ -

Mmm... esta bien, puedes dormir al lado mio - _lo decía, Alan acomodándose para que su novia durmiera con el_ -

Gracias...alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada ya que dormiría con su novio en una cama juntos, mientras se acostaba en el otro lado y sin más abraza a su novio_ -

Ah... ¿toy chica? - _lo decía, Alan un poco incomodo por la acción de su novia_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa alan? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco dormida_ -

¿Por que me estas abrazando, mientras intento de dormir? - _le pregunta, Alan un poco incomodo al sentir el abrazo de su novia_ -

B...Bueno, me gustaría dormir abrazada contigo para, ¿así escuchar tus latidos del corazón? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada y nerviosa hacia su novio_ -

Sabes, ¿una cosa, toy chica? - _lo decía, Alan llamando la atención de su novia animatronica_ -

No, ¿cual? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo curiosa a su novio_ -

En tenerte junto conmigo a mi lado - _lo decía, Alan volteándose y quedar de frente con su novia para abrazarla y colocar la nuca de su novia en su torso para que ambos durmieran cómodamente, debido que la cama era para una persona_ -

Gracias...alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada a la acción de su novio_ -

Ahora, ¿intenta dormir? - _lo decía, Alan mientras se quedaba dormido abrazado con su novia_ -

E...Esta bien - _lo decía, Toy Chica durmiéndose con una sonrisa alegre de que ella durmiera junto a su novio abrazados y sentir los latidos del corazón de Alan_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan y Toy Chica dormían abrazados y juntos. En la habitación de Belén, se encontraba ella un poco incomoda al intentar de dormirse, mientras que la tormenta electrica se acercaba a la ciudad.**_ **-**

Mmm... ¿por que, nunca puedo dormir bien? - _lo decía, Belén en voz baja molesta al no poder dormir bien, mientras buscaba un mejor lado para dormirse_ -

Mmm... ¿como me gustaría que bonnie estuviera aquí para que yo pudiera dormir tranquila? - _lo decía, Belén mientras se acomodaba en su cama para dormir_ -

Ya no puedo más... mejor iré a hacerle compañía a bonnie - _lo decía, Belén mientras se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse a la habitación de su novio, sin hacer mucho ruido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su novio_ -

Ah... ¿bonnie? - _lo decía, Belén tocando la puerta de la habitación de su novio_ -

Ah... ¿que...? ¿quien es...? - _preguntaba, Bonnie un poco somnoliento al ser despertado_ -

Soy yo, belén - _le responde, Belén a su novio desde el otro lado de la puerta_ -

Ah... ¿y...ya voy? - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras se levantaba de su cama para ir a abrirle la puerta a su novia_ \- ¿que pasa, belén? - _le pregunta, Bonnie un poco dudoso al ver a estas horas a su novia_ -

Bueno, no podía dormir bien y ¿quería saber si podía hacerte compañía? - _le responde, Belén a su novio algo preocupada de haberlo molestado_ -

Bueno, la verdad no me molesta tenerte para acompañarme ya que, ¿también me siento solo en mi habitación de vez en cuando? - _lo decía, Bonnie a su novia mientras la miraba un poco avergonzado_ -

¿Así...que puedo pasar a dormir contigo? - _lo decía, Belén al ver a su novio mientras se sonrojaba_ -

S...Sí - _le responde, Bonnie con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras dejaba entrar a su novia en su habitación_ -

B...Bueno, ¿creo que tendremos que dormir abrazados? - _lo decía, Belén un poco sonrojada al ver que era una cama para una persona_ \- ¿ya que es una cama para una persona?

S...Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Bonnie igualmente sonrojado al saber que deberían dormir juntos en una sola cama_ -

Bien... ah... ¿en que lado vas a dormir de la cama...? - _lo decía, Belén un poco sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

Bueno... ¿dormiré en el lado izquierdo de la cama? - _lo decía, Bonnie eligiendo el lado de la cama mientras en su rostro estaba sonrojado_ -

Esta bien, ¿entonces yo dormiré en el lado derecho? - _lo decía, Belén hacia su novio, mientras que ambos se acostaban en sus respectivos lados de la cama_ -

Bueno, ¿es hora de que durmamos...? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco nervioso al tener a su novia en la misma cama y al lado de el_ -

S...Sí, bueno, buenas noches bonnie - _lo decía, Belén despidiéndose de su novio que estaba al lado y se empieza a quedar dormida_ -

Buenas noches, belén... - _lo decía, Bonnie despidiéndose de su novia para volver a dormirse solo que esta vez, miraba al rostro de su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Bonnie y Belén dormían tranquilamente en la habitación de Bonnie, la tormenta electrica había empezado a indicar que estaba en la ciudad, haciendo asustar a cierta animatronica humanizada que le tenia miedo a las tormentas eléctricas.**_ **-**

Ah... ¿toy chica? - _lo decía, Mangle al despertarse por un rayo que la había despertado_ \- ¿estas hay amiga? - _lo decía, mientras que al voltearse podía ver una cama_ _vacía_ -

¿Creo que en verdad si ronco mucho? - _lo decía, Mangle al no ver a su amiga en la otra cama_ \- ¿debió haber ido con alan? - _lo decía, mientras miraba la cama donde estaría Toy Chica y sin estar atenta, un rayo ilumino la habitación_ _asustando la_ -

¡Hya! ¡como odio los rayos...! - _lo decía, Mangle tapándose con las sabanas y cobertores de su cama_ \- ¿por que, siempre le tengo miedo a los rayos? - _lo decía, frustrada al tener miedo a los rayos de las tormentas_ _eléctricas_ -

Mejor iré a preguntarle a alex, ¿a ver si me dejaría dormir con él? - _lo decía, Mangle levantándose de la habitación y se dirige al living donde estaría Alex durmiendo_ -

Vaya, en las noches a estas horas si, ¿que dan miedo los pasillos? - _lo decía, Mangle al caminar los pasillos en la noche_ \- ¿ahora, comprendo como se sintieron todos esos guardias? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco apenada de todas esas veces que los guardias tenían miedo alumbraban los pasillos o se asustaban cuando los demás animatronics los atrapaban, incluyéndola a ella_ -

Uhh... ¿espero que no me asuste con otro rayo mientras bajo por los escalones? - _lo decía, Mangle bajando cuidadosamente por los escalones y justo cuando iba a bajar el último escalón, había aparecido otro rayo_ _asustando-la_ -

ah... ¿Como odio los rayos? - _lo decía, Mangle desesperada al sentir miedo por los rayos de las tormentas eléctricas, mientras camina al living, ve a Alex dormido en el_ _sofá_ -

B...Bueno, ¿aquí vamos? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco atemorizada por los rayos_ \- ah... ¿alex? - _lo decía, mientras entraba al living y ve a su novio dormido_ -

Mmm... ¿q...que sucede? - _lo decía, Alex un poco somnoliento al despertarse por su novia_ \- ¿mangle? ¿que pasa amor? - _lo decía, al ver a su novia despierta a la hora_ -

Ah, ¿quiero preguntarte algo? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco avergonzada a su novio_ -

¿Como que? - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba a su novia al rostro_ -

Sí, yo... ¿podría dormir contigo? - _le pregunta, Mangle un poco tímida hacia su novio_ \- ¿ya que yo le tengo miedo a los rayos y no podía dormir? - _lo decía, avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas_ -

Bueno, ya que no puedes dormir y me despertaste, ¿no tengo de otra que me acompañes? - _lo decía, Alex sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

Bueno... gracias, ¿por dejarme acompañarte...? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco sonrojada y nerviosa al sentarse en el sofá y estar al lado de su novio_ -

¿No hay de que, mangle? - _lo decía, Alex abrazando a su novia, sonrojando-la por tal acción mientras sentía ese contacto de protección que sentía en esos momentos ella_ \- eres mi novia y si tu tienes miedo a los rayos, ¿estaré contigo para que no tengas más miedo?

G...Gracias alex y gracias, ¿por ser mi novio que se que me protegerá y me cuidara? - _lo decía, Mangle acomodándose en ese abrazo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el torso de su novio_ \- tienes un corazón muy fuerte... me gusta ese sonido, ¿cuando estaba viva y estaba con mis padres? - _lo decía, recordando cuando escuchaba ese sonido del corazón cuando su padre la acostaba en su cama_ -

Sabes, mangle - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de su novia animatronica_ \- eres la única chica, ¿que voy amar por el resto de mi vida? - _lo decía, dándole una sonrisa a su novia que estaba acostada al lado de él_ -

Gracias alex, tu también eres el único, ¿a que yo amare siempre en mi vida? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras miraba a los orbes de su novio_ -

Siempre seras mi amor, roxy - _lo decía, Alex mirando los hermosos orbes ámbar que tenia su_ _novia_ \- recuerda eso, ¿quieres?

Claro, buenas noches alex - _lo decía, Mangle dándole un beso en los labios a su novio mientras que el correspondía el beso colocando su mano en la mejilla de su novia_ -

Buenas noches roxy - _lo decía, Alex tapándose el con su novia para dormir abrigados en el_ _sofá_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex y Mangle dormían abrazados, de vez en cuando empezaban a aparecer los rayos asustando de repente a Mangle pero, al sentir el brazo de Alex demostrándole protección y amor a ella, se relajaba y seguía durmiendo al lado de su novio.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que son pocas palabras como las que están acostumbrados ahora, pero lo importante es que les haya gustado y me sorprende que solo alcance_ _ **11**_ _visitas, pero se que en los otros días aumentaran las visitas. Bueno a responder_ **-**

\- **Elias Uzumaki123:** _Ok, lo tomare eso como un, "¿no se? tarves en algún momento o algo por el estilo"_

 **-** _Bien, al menos me alegra saber que en total voy con_ _ **1,253**_ _visitas en total desde el primer capitulo hasta el capitulo de ahora, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto este capitulo o no, y no sean tímidos no soy muy critico en los review's es más, así sabre si tengo que mejorar mis fics o no, bueno esa es decisión suya y no mía ya que ustedes son los lectores que ven y leen mi fic, bueno que tengan suerte a los lectores que tienen sus fics y en sus futuros proyectos, bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	17. Los padres de Charlotte

**Los padres de Charlotte.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de FNAF no son míos, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto los Oc's y la trama de la historia_

 **-** _ **Era un día nublado de un miércoles en la mañana, ya que Robert y Rosario estaban trabajando en el restaurante, mientras que Marcos estaba preparando el desayuno para el y su novia que aun seguía dormida en su habitación debido que ella tuvo un recuerdo de su vida y le daba miedo intentar de recordarlo.**_ **-**

Oye, charlotte - _lo decía, Marcos en voz baja a su novia intentando despertarla_ -

Mmm... - _lo decía, Charlotte volteándose dándole la espalda a su novio_ -

Charlotte, ¿vamos, despertar amor? - _lo decía, Marcos mientras la movía un poco para que despertara su novia_ -

Mmm... marcos, ¿que hora son? - _preguntaba, Chica un poco somnolienta a su novio_ -

Son las diez de la mañana y mis padres están en el restaurante trabajando - _le responde, Marcos a su novia, mientras le daba una sonrisa_ -

Bueno, me levantare y te ayudare con las tareas de la casa - _lo decía, Chica sentándose en la orilla de la cama para colocarse sus botas naranjas_ -

Sí ah... charlotte, ¿estas lista para salir a caminar? - _lo decía, Marcos preguntándole a su novia_ -

¿Q...Que? ¿s...salir los dos solos a caminar? - _lo decía, Chica un poco sonrojada_ -

Sí, los dos juntos para así poder salir y ¿que tu vayas a ver a tus padres? - _lo decía, Marcos sorprendiendo a su novia, mientras se sentaba al lado y tomaba las manos de su novia_ -

¿Crees que me reconozcan? - _preguntaba, Chica un poco dudosa mientras se colocaba la otra bota naranja de su pie derecho_ -

Como mi madre siempre dice, ¿que aunque pase muchos años, una madre nunca olvida a un hijo o hija? - _lo decía, Marcos tranquilizandola mientras le da un beso en la mejilla_ \- ahora, ¿baja a desayunar?

Esta bien... - _le responde, Chica a su novio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ \- ah... ¿que preparaste para desayunar?

Unos hotcakes - _lo decía, Marcos alegrando a su novia_ -

¡Sí! ¡hotcakes! - _lo decía, Chica alegre de desayunar unos deliciosos hotcakes con su novio_ \- ups, perdona amor... es que... me acorde que amaba desayunar hotcakes - _lo decía, avergonzada hacia su novio_ -

¿No te preocupes, charlotte? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia con una sonrisa_ \- además, eres un alma de una niña que fue asesinada y estas en un cuerpo animatronico humanizado y que también la amare con toda mi alma

Ah... gracias, marcos - _lo decía, Chica sonrojada por escuchar eso de su novio, mientras ambos bajaban por los escalones de la escalera y caminan hacia la cocina_ -

Bueno, espero que te gusten, ¿ya que no se cuanto tiempo tu no comías hotcakes? - _lo decía, Marcos dejando en la mesa un plato con seis hotcakes para su novia y otro para el_ -

Sabes, llevo veinte años sin comer hotcakes en mi vida - _lo decía, Chica mientras tomaba un frasco con miel de maple y le hecha un poco en sus hotcakes_ -

Sabes charlotte, ¿creía que la primera vez que nos conocimos me ibas a meter en un traje de freddy? pero, supe al final que solo ustedes buscaban venganza contra vincent - _lo decía, Marcos sorprendiendo a su novia_ -

Sí pero, me alegro a verme reencontrado con belén y su hermano, ¿fue increíble que ella y el hayan cambiaran mucho? - _lo decía, Chica a su novio_ -

Ya me imagino, ya que tu, freddy, bonnie se hicieron amigos de ella en su niñez - _lo decía, Marcos mientras comía su desayuno_ -

Sí, pero... ¿me alegra tener esta apariencia humana y poder estar afuera de la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Chica un poco sonrojada_ -

Bueno, sera mejor que te vistas, ¿no querrás que tus padres y tu hermana te vieran usando esa vestimenta? - _lo decía, Marcos al ver a su novia_ -

S...Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Chica al darse cuenta que solo tenia esa ropa_ -

Mmm... ¿creo que puedo pasarte alguna ropa de mi hermana? - _lo decía, Marcos terminando de desayunar y de comer sus hotcakes_ -

¿Tienes una hermana? - _lo decía, Chica emocionada de conocer a la hermana de su novio_ -

Tenia, una hermana - _lo decía, Marcos cambiando su rostro alegre por uno nostálgico y algo triste_ -

Oh... y ¿que le paso a ella? - _le pregunta, Chica un poco apenada por su novio_ -

Murió por un accidente automovilístico, ella iba caminando y un idiota la atropello dejándola desangrándose y al llegar al hospital, ella falleció - _le responde, Marcos mientras el abre la puerta donde seria la habitación de su hermana mayor_ -

Wow, ¿esta es la habitación de tu hermana? - _lo decía, Chica sorprendida de ver el cuarto de la hermana mayor de su novio, que tenia libros, poesías, literaturas, diccionarios, cuadernos y un espacio donde había un tulipán de color amarillo_ -

Sí, siempre lo dejo como ella siempre lo dejaba cuando salia de casa - _lo decía, Marcos caminando a un ropero, mientras que Chica camina a un mueble y ve una foto de la hermana de su novio_ -

¿Es ella? - _lo decía, Chica algo curiosa y a la vez preocupada por su novio, mostrando una foto de la hermana de su novio que tenia el cabello negro largo, orbes mieles, tez caucásica, tenia una polera celeste, pantalones azules, zapatillas blancas, mientras sonreía a la_ _cámara_ -

Sí, su nombre era ester, ella murió cuando tenia 19 años y yo tenia solo dos años - _lo decía, Marcos tomando la foto de su hermana_ -

Bueno, si volviera a ser humana, me hubiera gustado conocerla y ¿tarves darte un regalo especial? - _lo decía, Chica un poco sonrojada por eso último sin haberlo pensado bien_ -

Sabes, si tu y mi hermana se hubieran conocido como nos conocimos nosotros, ¿ustedes dos serian muy buenas amigas para toda la vida? - _lo decía, Marcos intentando de dejar esa tristeza en el pasado_ -

Sí, hubiéramos sido muy buenas amigas - _lo decía, Chica concordando con su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que sera mejor que te deje sola por un momento para que te cambies? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia mientras se dirigía a la puerta_ -

S...Sí, ah... pero antes de que te vayas, ¿podrias ayudarme con esto? - _lo decía, Chica mientras le pedía ayuda a su novio para que le ayudara a desabrochar el sostén, mientras que ambos se sonrojaban por eso_ -

B...Bueno, ¿e...esto sera rápido? - _lo decía, Marcos apartando la mirada mientras ayudaba a su novia con el_ _sostén_ -

Ah... gracias - _lo decía, Chica sonrojada mientras miraba para otro lado_ -

S...Sí, ah... ¿te espero en la sala de estar? - _lo decía, Marcos sonrojado mientras se iba de esa habitación y dejando sola a su novia_ -

B...Bueno - _lo decía, Chica mirando de reojo a su novio irse de la habitación_ -

" _¿esto no podría ser tan malo, en que yo y marcos algún día...?_ " - _lo decía, Chica mentalmente al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando ella_ \- " _no, ¿que estoy diciendo? el es un humano y yo una animatronica, ¿no creo que pudriéramos dar ese siguiente paso?_ "

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unos diez minutos para que Chica se cambiara su ropa para salir con su novio sin llamar la atención. Chica estaba vestida de una polera blanca, pantalones azules, zapatillas naranjas y claro que con el collar que le dio su novio que lo traía en su cuello, de mostrando que ella lo amaba con toda su alma a Marcos, como el a ella.**_ **-**

¿Listo, marcos? - _lo decía, Chica bajando por los escalones de la escalera desde el segundo piso sorprendiendo a su novio_ -

Ah... vaya, charlotte, te ves muy hermosa con esa ropa... - _lo decía, Marcos al ver a su novia vestida con la polera blanca, pantalones azules, zapatillas naranjas y que también trai el collar demostrando su amor_ -

G...Gracias, marcos - _lo decía, Chica un poco sonrojada por el alago de su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿vamos? - _lo decía, Marcos estirando su mano para tomar la mano de su novia_ -

Sí - _le responde, Chica sonriendole a su novio y los dos se dirigieron a la salida pero primero, tendrían que avisarle a los padres de su novio que iban a salir_ -

Mamá, papá, ¿charlotte y yo saldremos? - _lo decía, Marcos entrando a la cocina donde estaban sus dos padres_ -

Esta bien hijo, ¿tengan cuidado en su cita? - _lo decía, Rosario a su hijo al verlo acompañado de Chica_ -

M...Mamá, ¿no es una cita? solo saldremos a caminar los dos solos - _lo decía, Marcos sonrojado ante la palabra cita de su madre_ -

Bueno hijo, ¿no quería incomodarte? - _lo decía, Rosario al no haber sabido que solo_ _saldrían_ -

Rosario, por favor querida déjalos que aun son jóvenes, ¿que aprovechen de estar juntos? - _lo decía, Robert a su esposa mientras miraba a su hijo y a Chica_ \- para, ¿ya que así, pronto los dos se casaran más adelante?

¡Papa! - _lo decía, Marcos un poco avergonzado de lo que su padre decía_ -

Ah... ¿casarse? - _lo decía, Chica un poco sonrojada al saber que significaba eso, para ella_ -

Así es charlotte, ¿tarves aun no estas preparada para, que tu y mi hijo se casen? - _lo decía, Rosario a Chica mientras miraba a su hijo que estaba muy sonrojado por tanto planeo de sus padres sobre una posible boda_ \- pero, es mejor... ¿que su relación no avance al siguiente paso? hasta, ¿que los dos se sientan seguros de que es su momento de dar el siguiente paso a su relación? - _lo decía, para no asustar a su futura nuera_ -

E...Esta bien - _lo decía, Chica un poco sonrojada a su futura suegra_ -

B...Bueno charlotte, sera mejor irnos antes, ¿que mis padres piensen otra cosa? - _lo decía, Marcos al ver los rostros de sus padres sonrientes de ambos, mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y salen corriendo del restaurante_ -

Ah, el amor joven... - _lo decía, Rosario al ver a su hijo irse corriendo del restaurante_ \- ¿no te trae buenos tiempos?

Sí, ¿cuando nosotros dos nos casamos y tu tenias uno mes de embarazo? - _lo decía, Robert mientras sonreía al recordar esos hermosos días de juventud con su esposa_ -

Sí, ¿eran tan buenos tiempos? - _lo decía, Rosario mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo_ -

¿En eso te doy toda la razón? - _lo decía, Robert a su esposa empezando a cortar un pedazo de carne de vacuno con un cuchillo de carnicero_ \- y tambien tenia pensado en que saliéramos de viaje, ¿solos tu y yo? - _lo decía, mientras tomaba desde la cintura a su esposa_ -

¿Solo dales unos momentos, que ellos decidan dar el siguiente paso en su relación? - _lo decía, Rosario a su esposo_ -

¿Puedo esperar? - _lo decía, dándole un beso a su esposa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Rosario y Robert pasaban un buen rato recordando buenos tiempos cuando eran jóvenes de la misma edad de que su hijo. En una plaza, estaban Marcos y Chica caminando tomados de las manos, mientras que los dos caminaban podían ver a unos padres con sus hijos que estaban en la misma plaza jugando y corriendo de un lado para el otro.**_ **-**

¿Se ven muy felices? - _lo decía, Chica la ver a los demás madres hablando entre ellas y los padres jugando con sus hijos_ -

Sí, a eso es a lo que se llama cuidados de padres - _lo decía, Marcos caminando con su novia por la plaza, mirando a los padres con sus respectivos hijos_ -

Te imaginarias, ¿que nosotros tengamos hijos? - _lo decía, Chica algo sonrojada mientras sonreía al ver feliz a los niños_ -

S...Sí, si fueras una humana podríamos tener hijos, pero, eres una animatronica humanizada con una alma de una niña y que fue coincidencia en que te parecieras cuando eras una niña, ¿cuando te asesino vincent? - _lo decía, Marcos mostrando-le la foto de su novia cunado era una niña y le pasa un espejo para que se mirara_ -

P...Pero, ¿en esta fotos mis orbes son azules y no violetas? - _lo decía, Chica al verse en la foto con unos orbes azules_ -

Al parecer esos orbes que tienes son del cuerpo animatronico, pero tarves si otros guardias nocturnos, ustedes los atraparan y le sacaran las partes cortantes del traje animatronico, ¿tarves no habrían matado muchos guardias por estos años? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón en eso? - _lo decía, Chica mirando a su novio, haciendo que el la mirara_ \- pero, ¿me alegra que te haya conocido en esa noche?

Tu también, ¿no se que hubiera pasado? si tu y yo no nos hubiéramos, ¿conocido en esa misma noche? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia_ \- pero, sea lo que sea, ¿nos hubiéramos conocido en esa noche o en cualquier otra forma en esa pizzeria?

Sí, pero aun yo seria la mujer más feliz habiéndote conocido, ¿desde esa noche o por cualquier otro motivo? - _lo decía, Chica a su novio dándole un beso mientras que los padres miraban a la joven pareja y ellos sonreían al ver como era el amor de esa pareja_ -

Bueno, ¿estas preparada para conocer a tus padres? - _lo decía, Marcos caminando con su novia_ -

S...Sí, ¿eso creo? - _lo decía, Chica un poco dudosa e insegura de que si su madre, padre o su hermanita la_ _reconocerían_ -

Tranquila, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo apoyándote, ¿solo debes ser fuerte y confiar en ti misma? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia animándola a seguir adelante_ -

Gracias marcos, ¿por estar conmigo y apoyarme? - _lo decía, Chica agradecida del apoyo emocional y protector de su novio_ -

Bien, vamos - _lo decía, Marcos pillando desprevenida a su novia cargándola en sus hombros, haciéndola sonrojar_ -

¿Q...Que estas haciendo, marcos? - _lo decía, Chica un poco sonrojada por tal acción de su novio_ -

Oye, ¿me tengo que asegurar de que mi novia no se canse? - _lo decía, Marcos mirando con una sonrisa a su novia_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ¿si que eres un idiota? - _lo decía, Chica de volviendole la sonrisa a su novio, mientras que ambos se dirigían a la casa de los padres de Chica_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar caminando y cargando a Chica en los hombros de Marcos, estuvieron caminando unas dos horas para disfrutar y comprar un delicioso helado para el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Charlotte, donde Marcos conocerá a sus futuros suegros y la hermana menor de su novia. Al llegar a una calle y ver una casa grande de dos pisos de color amarillo donde se podían ver una silueta de un adulto.**_ **-**

¿Estas lista? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia_ -

Sí, estoy lista - _lo decía, Chica un poco calmada como su novio había prometido que la acompañaría siempre hasta el final_ -

Bien, vamos - _lo decía, Marcos caminando con su novia al lado hacia la puerta de la casa que en el buzón tenia escrito "Mollins" y al estar enfrente de la puerta, marcos toca la puerta con calma_ -

¿En un momento? - _lo decía, una voz femenina adulta del otro lado de la puerta que se acercaba y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un joven de pelo negro, orbes verde, tez blanco y a una joven de cabello rubio, orbes violeta y de tez blanca_ \- Sí, ¿se les ofrece algo?

Usted es la madre, ¿de unos de los niños desaparecidos en freddy's fazbear pizza? de una niña llamada charlotte - _preguntaba, Marcos a la adulta de 40 años, cabello rubio, orbes azules, tez_ _caucásica_ \- y ¿usted es claudia mollins? ¿no es así?

Sí, ¿soy yo? - _le responde, Claudia a Marcos_ -

Nos permitiría pasar a su casa para, ¿que le explique algo en privado junto con mi novia? - _lo decía, Marcos a la señorita_ -

¿Esta bien? - _lo decía, Claudia dejando pasar a la joven pareja mientras se sentaban en el living_ \- bien, ¿que tienen para contarme sobre mi hija desaparecida, charlotte?

¿Aun que usted no lo crea señora mollins? su hija sigue viva - _lo decía, Marcos a la madre de su novia_ -

Dime, ¿joven...? - _lo decía, Claudia al no saber el nombre del joven y de la joven que lo acompaña_ -

Marcos - _le responde, Marcos a la duda de la madre de su novia_ -

Bien, dime marcos - _lo decía, Claudia mirando a ambos_ _jóvenes_ \- ¿donde esta mi hija?

La verdad, ¿ella es su hija? - _lo decía, Marcos señalando a su novia_ \- ¿se que a usted le parecerá una locura? pero, la verdad su hija esta muerta y viva en un cuerpo animatronico y es ella

Eso es imposible, ¿me estas tomando por una broma? - _lo decía, Claudia tomándolo como por una broma_ -

No es broma señorita mollins, ella es su hija charlotte - _lo decía, Marcos diciéndole con seriedad_ \- el asesino de su hija y de los demás, era un ex-guardia nocturno, se llamaba vincent

¿Al tipo loco que lo ejecutaron? - _lo decía, Claudia algo confundida_ -

Sí, ese mismo sujeto fue el que mato a los seis niños y otras personas más en el año 1987 - _lo decía, Marcos serio al escuchar y pronunciar ese nombre_ -

Bueno, ¿si te creyera y ella fuera mi hija? - _lo decía, Claudia mirando a la joven rubia_ \- ¿que es lo que le di en su cumpleaños? - _preguntaba, mirando al joven y la joven rubia que lo acompañaba_ -

La verdad, me regalaste una muñeca que la quería muchisimo que por accidentalmente, lo perdí por culpa de unos niños malos de mi escuela y yo llore por días hasta que me regalaste un peluche de chica que ahora, soy yo - _lo decía, Chica respondiendole a la pregunta de su madre_ \- y aparte fui yo quien te dijo que si tu y mi papá, si tuviera una hermana, que la llamaría cristal - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a Claudia lo que había dicho_ -

Entonces, lo que usted esta diciendo, ¿es que ella es mi hija, charlotte? - _lo decía, Claudia atónita al escuchar eso de la joven rubia_ -

Así es, ahora ella es chica la pollo, pero... ¿en una forma humanizada? - _lo decía, Marcos un poco nervioso sobre eso_ -

Ahora que te veo bien, ¿ahora, se que no estas loco? - _lo decía, Claudia mirando profundamente esos orbes violeta de Chica y se acerca a darle un abrazo a su hija mayor_ -

M...Mamá - _lo decía, Chica soltando unas lagrimas al sentir el abrazo de su madre por muchos años_ -

Hola, mi pequeña charlotte y bienvenida a casa - _lo decía, Claudia soltando unas lagrimas de alegría al reencontrarse con su hija_ -

Mamá, sabes, ¿que ahora soy una animatronica humanizada? así que no quiero que te preocupes mucho ahora - _lo decía, Chica llorando junto a su madre al verse así ellas_ \- aparte, ¿me estoy quedando con mi novio?

¿Como que novio? - _lo decía, Claudia sorprendida y atonita_ \- ¿no me digas, que marcos es tu novio?

Sí, el me compro un collar y tiene nuestros nombres escritos en un corazón - _lo decía, Chica mostrando-le el collar a su madre_ -

¿Como me gustaría escucharte como ahora estas en el...? - _lo decía, Claudia un poco nerviosa_ \- bueno, tu ya sabes, ¿en el cuerpo de chica?

Bueno, mary fue la primera en ser asesinada por vincent, así que nos dio una segunda oportunidad y era atrapar al guardia y meterlo en un traje de freddy - _lo decía, Chica a su madre un poco triste_ -

Pero, ¿cuando belén volvió junto a su hermano volvieron? fue hay que la reconocimos y ya no hacíamos eso y fue en una noche ellos como guardias nocturnos, marcos y yo nos quedamos haciendo pizzas y nos lanzamos harina entre nosotros y luego lo que sentía yo era amor por marcos y el a mi, así que a escondida de todos nos hicimos novios - _lo decía, Chica explicándole a su madre_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos se en donde estuviste en todos estos años? - _lo decía, Claudia comprendiendo lo que tuvo que hacer su hija_ -

Y es por eso, ¿que tu, ahora te quedaras con tus padres? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia_ _sorprendiéndola_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Chica y Claudia al escuchar eso_ -

Así es charlotte, ¿debes recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu familia? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia_ -

P...Pero, ¿no me quiero alejar de ti? - _lo decía, Chica un poco triste y empezando a llorar_ -

Tranquila, te cuide bien por unos días, hasta incluso tuviste esa pesadilla anoche que dormiste conmigo para que durmieras bien - _lo decía, Marcos limpiándole las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de su novia_ -

¿Vendrás a visitarme? - _preguntaba, Chica un poco triste_ -

Mira, en caso de que mis padres vuelvan a verme sin ti, les diré que esta con sus padres, ¿así que ten siempre en mente que vendré todos los días e incluso tu puedes venir a visitarme en el restaurante o en mi casa? - _lo decía, Marcos a su novia_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Chica_ _nostálgica_ -

Vamos hija, ¿no te pongas así? - _lo decía, Claudia animando a su hija_ \- marcos tiene razón, ¿tu y el se pueden visitar entre ustedes, claro esta? bueno, ¿dentro de poco vendrá tu hermanita de la escuela? - _lo decía, mirando el reloj de la sala_ \- ¿quieren algo mientras?

No gracias, señorita mollins - _lo decía, Marcos a lo que seria su suegra_ -

No gracias, mamá - _lo decía, Chica a su madre_ -

Bueno, ¿a tu padre se alegrara de que hayas vuelto a casa? - _lo decía, Claudia dirigiéndose a la cocina_ \- ahora si me disculpan ire a preparar el almuerzo

Deje que le ayude señorita mollins - _lo decía, Marcos levantándose para ayudarla en la cocina_ -

Sí, déjame ayudarte también mamá, ¿desde que he estado en esa pizzeria? aprendí a cocinar pizza y mejore en mi habilidad en la cocina - _lo decía, Chica preparada igual que su novio_ -

Esta bien pueden ayudarme, mientras más seamos, mas rápido terminaremos, ¿no lo creen? - _lo decía, Claudia agradecida de que la ayudaran en la cocina_ -

Sí - _responden, Marcos y Chica a la ves mientras se dirigían con Claudia a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Marcos, Chica y Claudia estaban en la cocina estaban preparando todo para preparar el almuerzo. Mientras que en la calle un autobús escolar se estacionaba, se bajaba una niña de 12 años cabello negro largo con una cola de caballo, orbes azules, tez caucásica, polera azul, pantalones negros y zapatillas grises, entraba a su casa para poder estar con su madre y al dirigirse a la cocina, ve a una pareja de adolescentes con su madre.**_ **-**

Ah... mamá, ¿quienes son? - _lo decía, la hija menor al ver las dos parejas_ -

Ah, hola hija, bueno recuerdas, ¿que nosotros habíamos perdido a tu hermana mayor charlotte en una pizzeria? - _lo decía, Claudia a su hija menor_ -

¿Sí? - _le responde, Cristal a su madre_ -

Bueno, la que esta al lado del joven que es su novio, ¿ella es tu hermana mayor? - _lo decía, Claudia señalando a charlotte_ -

¡¿Que?! ¡¿eso es imposible?¡ - _lo decía, Cristal_ _atónita_ \- ¡ella no puede ser mi hermana charlotte, mamá! ¡¿ellos pueden ser unos ladrones?!

Cristal, ¿no le hables así a tu hermana? - _lo decía, Claudia enojada de como se comportaba su hija menor_ -

¡Ella, no es mi hermana! - _lo decía, Cristal enojada mientras corría a las escaleras a su habitación_ -

Ah... - _lo decía, Claudia soltando un gran suspiro de su hija menor_ \- ¿no entiendo, que es lo que le pasa a esa niña por la cabeza? - _lo decía, mientras se sentaba en una silla_ -

Mamá, ¿déjame hablar con ella? - _lo decía, Chica hacia su madre_ -

Pero charlotte, ¿ella no lo entenderá? - _lo decía, Claudia preocupadas por sus dos hijas_ -

Solo debo decirle en donde he estado todos estos años, nada más - _lo decía, Chica hacia su madre sonriendole_ -

Esta bien hija, ve a hablar con tu hermana - _lo decía, Claudia sin más opción_ \- ¿su habitación esta en la última puerta?

Gracias, mamá - _lo decía, Chica dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermanita_ -

Señorita mollins, le sugiero que descanse, ¿no le ayuda en nada llevar esa tensión? - _lo decía, Marcos a su suegra mientras que el se encargaba de todo_ -

Gracias, marcos - _lo decía, Claudia sentándose en una silla_ \- ¿ahora, veo por que te eligió mi hija?

No hay de que, señorita mollins - _lo decía, Marcos un poco sonrojado mientras preparaba el almuerzo por Claudia_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Claudia tomaba unas pastillas y Marcos preparaba el almuerzo para la familia de su novia. Chica habia llegado hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermana Cristal y que antes de tocar la puerta se podían oír unos llantos.**_ **-**

¿Cristal? ¿estas hay? - _lo decía, Chica llamando a su hermana desde la puerta_ -

Sí... ¿que quieres ahora? - _respondía, Cristal_ _sollozando_ -

¿Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante? - _lo decía, Chica hacia su hermana menor_ -

¿Como que? - _lo decía, Cristal insegura de la rubia que supuestamente era su hermana mayor_ -

Me dejarías pasar a tu habitación, ¿para que te lo explique? - _lo decía, Chica un poco preocupada por su hermana y siente el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse y entra a la habitación de su hermana_ -

Bien, escucho - _lo decía, Cristal mientras se acostaba en su cama dándole la espalda a Chica_ -

Bueno, tu bien sabes que en verdad fui asesinada por el guardia nocturno en el año 1987 y como mary la niña, que fue la primera en ser asesinada antes que nosotros, nos dio una segunda oportunidad de vengarnos de ese guardia nocturno vestido de morado - _lo decía, Chica a su hermana_ -

¿Sí tu fuiste asesinada? - _lo decía, Cristal mirando a Chica de pies a cabeza_ \- ¿como es que estas viva? - _le pregunta, algo curiosa a su hermana mayor_ -

La verdad mi cuerpo ya no sirve por que mary, al meternos en los trajes, ah... ¿no se como decírtelo? pero, nuestras almas quedaron dentro de los animatronics y ¿así que nosotros vivíamos en la pizzeria por estos largos años intentando de vengarnos del guardia que nos mato? - _lo decía, Chica a su hermana por que los policías nunca encontraron los cuerpos_ \- y este cuerpo, es de una animatronica humanizada de chica la pollo - _lo decía, explicándole a su hermana de su cuerpo que era ahora cuerpo físico de animatronico y apariencia humana_ -

Así que, ¿lo que me estas diciendo? ¿es que ya no eres humana? - _lo decía, Cristal un poco perturbada de lo que estuvo su hermana mayor_ -

Sí, pero... ¿no se que otras mejoras pudieron hacernos? - _lo decía, Chica mientras observaba la habitación de su hermana que en las paredes tenia dibujos de paisajes, dibujos de comidas y una foto de sus padres con ella_ -

así que dime... ¿como es tu vida, ahora? - _lo decía, Cristal al ver a su hermana_ -

Bueno, tengo amigos que la mayoría son animatronics humanizados, mi novio marcos, los guardias que justo son belén, alex, alan, maría, mariana, ray, yuri, sofia, estefania, jose, angel y arnol - _lo decía, Chica respondiendole a la pregunta de su hermana_ -

Vaya, si hubiera sabido que aun seguirías viva en un cuerpo animatronico, ¿podría haberte ido a visitarte? - _lo decía, Cristal a su hermana mayor_ -

Sí, pero, ¿no te reconocería fácilmente? - _lo decía, Chica sorprendiendo a su hermana_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _le pregunta, Cristal impresionada de lo que había dicho su hermana_ -

Por que si encontrábamos a un endoesqueleto sin su "traje", lo teníamos que meterlo en uno - _le responde, Chica a su hermana Cristal_ \- reglas de la pizzeria

Oh, ¿así que entonces no podría haberte visitado? - _lo decía, Cristal a su hermana_ -

Sí, aparte de que nuestro objetivo era atrapar a ese guardia morado, pero como veras, fue ejecutado por la justicia de los crímenes que había cometido - _lo decía, Chica colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana_ -

Sí, pero si el hombre ese, que fue ejecutado esta muerto entonces, por que aun sigues en este mundo, ¿si ya tuvieron su venganza? - _lo decía, Cristal al no comprender eso último_ -

Sí, pero, ¿tarves sera por que no queremos dejar a nuestras parejas? y yo no quiero dejar solo a mi novio - _le responde, Chica a su hermana Cristal con una mirada baja_ -

Bueno, al menos me alegra conocerte, hermana - _lo decía, Cristal mirando a su hermana a los orbes violeta que tenia_ \- lo siento, si fui algo estúpida y maleducada contigo y mamá, pero... saber que después de veinte largos años mi hermana mayor vuelve a casa - _lo decía, con una mirada_ _nostálgica_ -

Sí, también a mi me sorprendió, ¿que yo tenia otra vida con mis padres? - _lo decía, Chica un poco nostálgica en eso último_ -

¿Acaso te habías olvidado de nuestros padres? - _le preguntaba, Cristal un poco curiosa_ -

Bueno, solo por unos momentos, ¿ya que siempre me preguntaba quien era yo al tener esos sueños extraños con unos padres? - _le responde, Chica con una mirada baja a su hermana_ -

¿Te refieres tener algún recuerdo? - _lo decía, Cristal a su hermana_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Chica sintiendo_ _afirmativamente a su hermana menor_ -

¿Una pregunta, hermana? - _lo decía, Cristal llamando la atención de su hermana_ -

Sí, ¿cual? - _lo decía, Chica un poco curiosa de su hermana_ -

¿Es verdad que tu y tu novio pronto se casaran? - _lo decía, Cristal con una sonrisa burlona hacia su hermana_ -

Ah... ¿como crees eso cristal? marcos es menor que yo... - _lo decía, Chica un poco sonrojada por la repentina pregunta de su hermana_ -

Bueno, ya que lo vi por primera vez en mi vida, ¿me parece muy lindo y tierno? - _lo decía, Cristal pensando al ver al novio de su hermana_ -

Oye, ¿estas intentando-me quitarme a mi novio? - _le pregunta, Chica molesta con su hermana con su sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

No, ¿por supuesto que no, hermana? - _le responde, Cristal a su hermana mayor mientras se_ _reía_ \- pero, ¿al menos escogiste a alguien bueno en tu vida?

C...Cállate - _le responde, Chica molesta a su hermana mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Oye, solo era una broma, ¿no era para que tu y yo nos estemos peleáramos? - _lo decía, Cristal a su hermana mientras ella aun seguía enojada_ -

Pues... ¿no vuelvas a decirlo, ni en broma? - _le responde, Chica aun sin mirarla_ -

Sabes, la última ves que fue a la pizzeria freddy's fazbear pizza, fue cuando quería conocer el lugar y como me gustaban muchos los animatronics, ¿les pedí a nuestros padres que me compraran un peluche animatronico? - _lo decía, Cristal dirigirse a donde estaban unas amuladas que escondían algo_ -

¿Que tipo de peluche animatronico es? - _preguntaba, Chica un poco curiosa a su hermanita al verla ir a un rincón de la cama en búsqueda de algo_ -

Pues, ¿quien más podría ser mi hermana mayor? - _le responde, Cristal mientras sacaba un peluche de Chica con su cupcake en sus manos_ -

Wow, ¿un peluche de mi? - _lo decía, Chica asombrada de que el peluche estuviera en tan buenas condiciones_ -

Sí y además, ¿también tengo pensado estudiar y aprender gastronomía? - _lo decía, Cristal animada hacia su hermana, mientras le entrega el peluche a su hermana mayor_ -

¿Sí, quieres te puedo enseñar? - _lo decía, Chica a su hermanita mientras le_ _sonríe_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Cristal a su hermana mayor_ -

Sí, aparte he mejorado mucho, ¿cuando hacia pizzas en las noches para los demás? - _lo decía, Chica mirando a su hermana menor y era como verse a ella misma al ser una niña de 7 años con ganas de aprender a cocinar, cuando se lo pedía a su madre en ese entonces_ -

Gracias, hermana - _lo decía, Cristal abrazando a su hermana mayor_ \- ¿te prometo que me esforzare mucho para que me salga bien?

Ja, ja, ja, ¿ya me imagino que lo harás muy bien hermanita? solo debes de estar tranquila - _lo decía, Chica correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana menor_ \- bueno hermanita, es tiempo de que bajemos y que comamos algo que de seguro mi novio preparo

¿Como estas tan segura? - _lo decía, Cristal sorprendida_ -

Por que, el también es cocinero en el restaurante de sus padres y es un excelente cocinero - _lo decía, Chica a su hermanita mientras las dos bajaban los escalones de la escaleras y se dirigían a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Al bajar las escaleras, Chica con su hermana Cristal se dirigían a la cocina que al entrar hay, ven como Marcos ya estaba colocando los platos y cubiertos en la mesa. Mientras que Claudia estaba colocando en los platos de la mesa, carne de vacuno, arroz junto con unas apaps cocidas con la carne de vacuno y ver como marcos le daba un toque final al colocar hierva de menta para terminar.**_ **-**

Oh, hola hijas - _lo decía, Claudia al ver a sus dos hijas en la entrada de la cocina_ \- espero, ¿que les gusten lo que marcos preparo para comer?

Seguro marcos, lo habrá cocinado excelente, ¿como es hábil en la cocina? - _lo decía, Chica sentándose y ver como su novio se sentaba al lado de ella_ -

De seguro debe saber delicioso - _lo decía, Cristal al sentarse en la silla_ -

Sí y también me alegra, ¿que entre ustedes dos se hayan reconciliado, como las hermanas que son? - _lo decía, Claudia sentándose en la silla mirando a sus dos hijas y al novio de su hija mayor_ -

Bueno, ¿espero que les guste lo que prepare? - _lo decía, Marcos un poco sonrojado y avergonzado al mostrar su lado culinario_ -

Mmm... marcos te quedo muy delicioso - _lo decía, Claudia al probar un poco de la comida del novio de su hija_ -

Sí... y esa hierba de menta le dio un rico sabor - _lo decía, Cristal a Marcos_ -

Sí, mi novio es el mejor cocinero, ¿que haya visto? - _lo decía, Chica alegre a su novio sonrojandolo aun más_ -

G...Gracias charlotte - _lo decía, Marcos sonrojado por los halagos de su novia_ -

Dime marcos, ¿desde cuanto tu y charlotte son novios? - _preguntaba, Claudia al futuro esposo de su hija mayor_ -

Llevamos dos años de noviazgo, señorita mollins - _le responde, Marcos a la madre de su novia_ -

¿han planeado casarse? - _preguntaba, Claudia desprevenido de Marcos haciéndose atragantarse con un pedazo de carne_ -

¡Mamá! - _lo decía, Chica hacia su madre mientras golpeaba despacio en la espalda de su novio para que no se ahogara_ \- ¡¿Como se te ocurre decir eso, justo cuando marcos estaba comiendo un pedazo de carne?! - _lo decía, molesta con un sonrojo en su rostro por esa pregunta de su madre_ -

¿Solo queria saber? - _lo decía, Claudia hacia su hija mayor_ -

¿Ya estas igual que los padres de marcos? - _lo decía, Chica que se levanto para ir por un vaso con agua para su novio_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Cristal sorprendida de lo que su hermana estaba diciendo_ -

Sí y al pobre de marcos de seguro le daría un infarto si, no hubieran seguido hablando, ¿no nos hubiéramos ido a caminar? - _lo decía, Chica entregándole el vaso con agua a su novio_ -

Wow, ¿pobre de marcos? - _lo decía, Cristal al novio de su hermana_ -

Vaya, ¿miren la hora? - _lo decía, Claudia al ver la hora del reloj_ \- ¿seguro tu padre viene en camino? - _lo decía, al saber que su esposo siempre llegaba a las cuatro de la tarde_ -

¿M...Mi papa vendrá? - _lo decía, Chica sorprendida de ver a su padre durante 20 años_ -

Sí, hija - _lo decía, Claudia a su hija mayor_ \- y de seguro se sorprenderá de volverte a ver - _lo decía, con una sonrisa mientras que Marcos en el fondo sufriría al estar con su futuro suegro y padre de su novia_ -

" _Genial, ¿presiento que mi relación con charlotte sera muy difícil?_ " - _lo decía, Marcos mentalmente sabiendo lo que vendría dentro de unos minutos_ \- " _además, no creo estar preparado en pedirle matrimonio a charlotte, aparte no se... la amo mucho y me gustaría casarme con ella, pero..._ " - _lo decía, mentalmente mirando de reojo a su novia_ \- " _¿me pregunto, si ella querrá casarse conmigo?_ "

" _Es Excelente, veré a mi padre por todos estos años sin haberlo visto_ " - _lo decía, Chica mentalmente alegre al saber que vería a su padre_ \- " _además, no creo estar preparada para pedirle a marcos que quiero casarme con el, aparte no se...lo amo mucho y me gustaría casarme con el, pero..._ " - _lo decía, mentalmente mirando de reojo a su novio_ \- " _¿me pregunto si el querrá casarse conmigo?_ "

Bueno, charlotte me preguntaba si, ¿cuando la pizzeria volviera a reabrise? podría pasar las vacaciones de primavera con ustedes y ¿conocer a sus amigos? - _lo decía, Cristal a su hermana mayor_ -

Claro que puedes ir cristal, bueno... ¿si mamá te dejara ir? ¿claro esta? - _lo decía, Chica mirando a su madre_ -

¿Por mi no hay problema en que mis hijas esten juntas en la noche en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Claudia a sus dos hijas mirandolas_ \- pero, ¿es muy peligroso en la mañana?

De eso no se preocupe señorita mollins, ¿yo podría venir a dejar a cristal a la casa? - _lo decía, Marcos hacia la madre de su novia_ -

Bueno, esta bien -lo decía, Claudia hacia su hija mayor y menor y al novio de su hija-

¡De verdad! - _lo decía, Cristal alegre de la decisión de su madre_ \- ¡sí!

Vamos hermanita, ¿seria una hermosa noche para cuando vayas a la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Chica a su hermana menor mientras era abrazada por ella_ -

¿No puedo dejar de estar alegre y emosionada? - _lo decía, Cristal muy animada y alegre_ \- es la primera ves que te veria en la noche en donde hasta estado durante estos 20 años

Bueno, ¿quieren ayudar a lavar los platos?

Pero, mamá - _lo decía, Chica y Cristal a su madre a la ves_ -

Nada de peros, ayudaran en algo - marcos, se encargo de preparar la comida y ustedes dos les toca lavar los platos

No es justo - _lo decía, Chica y Cristal haciendo pucheros a su madre_ -

Charlotte, por favor amor, no te enojes con tu madre - _lo decía, Marcos colocando sus manos en las de su novia_ \- ¿era por eso que nunca te dejaba hacer los queaseres de la casa? y es por eso que yo me hare cargo de lavar los platos

Esta bien, marcos - _lo decía, Chica a su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿si me disculpan? tengo que terminar mi tarea de la escuela - _lo decía, Cristal caminando hacia los escalones de las escaleras_ -

Esta bien, hija - _lo decía, Claudia a su hija menor_ -

¿Nos vemos en un rato? - _se despedia de su hermana y de marcos al verlos tan unidos en ese amor_ -

Nos vemos, hermanita - _lo decía, Chica despidiendose de su hermana menor_ -

¿Suerte en tus estudios, cristal? - _lo decía, Marcos despidiéndose de Cristal y verla subir por los escalones de la escalera_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Claudia junto con Marcos y Chica se dirigieron al lava platos para empezar a limpiar los platos, cubiertos y las caserolas que han usado para preparar la comida. Chica estaba encargada de colocar los platos, cubiertos y caserolas en su lugar correspondiente de la cocina, Marcos estaba encargado de lavar y enjuagar los platos, cubiertos y caserolas y Claudia estaba barriendo y aspirando por toda la casa y más con la ayuda de su hija mayor y Marcos tardava menos en terminar los queaseres de la casa. Mientras que fuera de la casa, se estacionaba un vehículo de policia y se bajaba un hombre de 42 años, pelo castaño oscuro, orbes negros y de tez blanca que se dirigia a la casa.**_ **-**

¿Familia ya llegue? - _lo decía, el policia llamando a su esposa y hija_ -

Hola, papá - _lo decía, Cristal al verlo llegar desde la ventana de su habitación y bajando corriendo salta para darle un abrazo de bienvenida_ -

hola, hija - _lo decía, el policia correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija menor_ \- ¿como te fue en la escuela? - _le preguntaba, curioso a su segunda y unica hija menor_ -

Bien, me saque un diez en fisica y en educación fisica - _le responde, Cristal alegre a su padre con una sonrisa_ -

¿Creo que sacaste lo hábil en educación física de tu padre? - _lo decía, el policía bromeando a su hija menor_ -

Sí y papá - _lo decía, Cristal llamando la atención de su padre_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, el policia dejando en el suelo a su hija menor_ \- ¿que pasa, hija?

¿Quiero que conozcas a alguien? - _lo decía, Cristal tomando de la mano a su padre y llevándolo a arrastras a la cocina_ -

Pero, ¿a quien hija? - _lo decía, el policia a su hija menor_ -

¿Ya lo veras? - _le responde, Cristal alegre llevando a su padre a la cocina_ -

Bueno, esta bien - _lo decía, el policía a su hija menor dirigiéndose a la cocina por su hija menor hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaban su esposa y una pareja de_ _jóvenes_ -

Bueno, ¿a ellos queria presentarte? - _lo decía, Cristal hacia su padre señalando a la joven rubia y a Marcos_ -

Buenas tardes amor, ¿seguro debes tener hambre? - _lo decía, Claudia levantándose para ir a servirle en un plato la comía de hace unos momentos_ -

S...Sí, pero... ¿quienes son ellos dos? - _lo decía, el policia al ver a los dos jovenes sentados en las sillas junto a su esposa_ -

Yo soy marcos dickinson y bueno, ¿ella es mi novia? - _lo decía, Marcos presentándose al padre de su novia y al ver que era policía le dio un poco de miedo_ -

Veras amor, ¿recuerdas que nuestra hija mayor había desaparecido en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Claudia a su esposo_ -

Sí, ¿por? - _le responde, el policía un poco dudoso a lo que quería decirle su esposa_ -

Bueno, ¿ella es nuestra hija charlotte? - _lo decía, Claudia sorprendiendo a su esposo_ -

¿C...Como dices? - _lo decía, el policía atónito de ver a su querida hija Charlotte durante estos veinte largos años_ -

H...Hola papá - _lo decía, Chica un poco nerviosa al ver a su padre_ -

C...Charlotte, ¿eres tu? - _lo decía, el policía acercándose a su hija_ -

Sí y ¿lamento no poder haberte avisado o haber venido visitarlos? - _lo decía, Chica con una mirada baja a su padre_ -

Por dios, hija - _lo decía, el policía abrazando a su hija mayor sorprendiéndola mientras correspondía el abrazo de su padre_ \- ¿Donde diablos has estado durante estos veinte años? - _lo decía, empezando a llorar de alegría al ver a su hija_ -

Perdona papá, pero, ¿estuve ocupada durante estos veinte años? - _lo decía, Chica a su padre también empezando a llorar de_ _alegría_ -

¿No sabes lo difícil que fue perderte en esa pizzeria? - _lo decía, el policía separándose del abrazo y ver a su hija a los orbes que ya no eran azules si no violetas_ \- pero, ¿que te paso, tus orbes son violetas y no azules claros? - _preguntaba, algo sorprendido de ver los orbes de su hija mayor_ -

Bueno, es una historia larga - _lo decía, Chica a su padre mientras miraba a su novio y ve que asentía la cabeza_ -

Tengo todo el tiempo para escucharte, ¿mi querida charlotte? - _lo decía, el policía hacia su hija mayor_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Chica le explicaba a su padre todo lo que le había pasado desde el año de 1987 hasta ahora y todo lo que ha tenido que vivir y haber conocido a su novio desde que trabajaba en la pizzeria en donde había desaparecido.**_ **-**

Así que ahora, ¿eres una animatronica? - _lo decía, el policia a su hija mayor_ -

Sí, gracias a mary - _lo decía, Chica a su padre_ -

Pero, ¿quien es mary? - _le pregunta, el policia algo dudoso de quien era Mary_ -

Es la marioneta. ¿que les dio una segunda oportunidad a las almas de las victimas de vincent? - _lo decía, Marcos respondiendole la pregunta del padre de su novia_ -

Así que tu eres marcos, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, el policia al novio de su hija mayor_ -

Sí, señor - _le responde, Marcos al padre de su novia_ \- quiero que sepa que yo amo mucho a su hija desde que la conocí en la pizzeria, ¿cuando trabajaba como guardia nocturno?

Gracias por cuidar a mi hija - _lo decía, el policia estrechando su mano derecha con la de Marcos en un apreton de mano_ \- por cierto, mi nombre es hank mollins

Es un placer, ¿conocerlo señor mollins? - _lo decía, Marcos con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su novia feliz_ -

Sabes, ¿no soy el único policía que perdió a un hijo en esa pizzeria? - _lo decía, Hank a Marcos y a su hija mayor_ -

Sí, lo se papá, te refieres a bonnie, bombón, shadow freddy, spring bonnie, y a sugar - _lo decía, Chica a su padre_ -

¿Perdona? - _lo decía, Hank al no conocer bien a los animatronics nombrados debido que dejaron de ir para no repetir lo mismo con cristal_ -

Se refiere a... samuel rosales, miguel collins, sarah miller, marcelo martines, sally rise y katy reyes - _lo decía, Marcos aclarándole los nombres respectivos de los animatronics_ -

Oh, si - _lo decía, Hank conociendo ese apellido de los nombres_ \- ¿conozco a algunos padres de esos seis nombres?

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Chica sorprendida de su padre al conocer a los padres de sus seis amigos animatronics_ -

Sí, ¿es más? - los llamare para avisarles, ¿que ya encontramos a sus hijos?

¡No! - _lo decía, Chica y Marcos hacia Hank_ -

¿Por que, no? -

No querra, ¿que la pizzeria lo cierren así de repente?

Sí, aparte marcos y los demás nos tienen a su lado, debido que la pizzeria esta en remodelación para que estemos más comodos todos los demás animatronics - _lo decía, Chica a su padre_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que mis compañeros de trabajo? lo tendran, ¿que averiguar por su cuenta? - _lo decía, Hank al ver a su hija mayor y el novio de su hija_ -

gracias señor, mollins - _lo decía, Marcos un poco tranquilo de saber que no cerrarían la pizzeria_ -

No, ¿gracias a ti por cuidar muy bien de mi hija? - _lo decía, Hank agradecido de que Marcos haya cuidado de su hija mayor_ -

N...No hay de que señor, mollins - _lo decía, Marcos un poco sonrojado al ver como su novia le empezaba a dar sueño_ \- sera mejor, ¿que la lleve a su habitación?

Sí, se que esta grande mi hija, pero su habitación tiene todo de cuando tenia 7 años - _lo decía, Hank al ver a su hija un poco somnolienta_ -

Sí, sera mejor, ¿que me la lleve a mi casa? - _lo decía, Marcos al ver a su novia que se quedaba dormida poco a poco_ -

Dejen, ¿que los lleve en mi vehículo? - _lo decía, Hank hacia Marcos_ -

Gracias señor mollins - _lo decía, Marcos agradecido del padre de su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse despedido de Clauida y Cristal al salir de la casa, ya estaba empezando a oscurecerse. Marcos cargaba a Chica en su espalda hasta el vehículo policial de Hank y al ponerla en el asiento de trás y ellos al subirse al vehículo, emprenden el rumbo a la casa de Marcos. Al llegar ya era de noche que Hank tubo que llamar a la puerta.**_ **-**

Sí, ¿que sucede oficial? - _lo decía, Robert al ver al_ _policía_ -

Vengo a dejar a su hijo - _lo decía, Hank al dejar entrar a Marcos cargando a Chica en su espalda_ -

Oh, gracias oficial - _lo decía, Robert al ver a su hijo y su futura nuera_ -

¿No hay de que? - _lo decía, Hank hacia Robert dejando pasar a Marcos_ \- y marcos

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Marcos volteando a ver a Hank_ -

¿Cuida de charlotte, por mi? - _lo decía, Hank dejando encargado de cuidar a su hija mayor_ -

Seguro señor, mollins - _le responde, Marcos al padre de su novia_ \- me asegurare de cuidarla

Bueno, ¿que tengan una buena noche? - _lo decía, Hank despidiendose de Marcos, mientras se subia en su vehículo policial_ -

¿Que tenga una buena noche, señor Mollins - _lo decía, Marcos despidiendose de Hank mientras se alejaba en su vehículo policial_ -

Bueno, ¿al parecer lo pasaron muy bien? - _lo decía, Robert a su hijo que estaba cargando a su novia en la espalda_ -

Así es papá ahora, ¿debo llevar a charlotte a mi habitación, para que duerma? - _le responde, Marcos a su padre_ -

Bueno, ¿no olvides, que mañana necesitare de tu ayuda en la cocina? - _lo decía, Robert a su hijo, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y se dirigia a su habitación_ -

Sí, ¿eso ya lo se papá? - _le responde, Marcos mientras se dirigia a su habitación_ -

Bueno, ¿que tengas una buena noche, hijo? - _lo decía, Robert despidiendose de su hijo para irse a dormir_ -

Buenas noches, papá - _lo decía, Marcos despidiendose de su padre mientras ingresaba a su habitación para acostar a su novia en su cama_ -

 **-** _ **Al dejar Chica en su cama, Marcos se dirigio al armario para elegir una ropa para dormir más comoda y al empezar a acomodarse en su cama y al lado de el su novia, Chica inconcientemente abrazo a su novio dejandolo con un sonrojo leve por tal acción de su novia que estaba dormira y sin más Marcos se dejo ganar por el cansancio y disfrutar de la compañia de su novia, sabiendo que mañana sera otro día como cualquier otro en su trabajo como cocinero en el restaurante familiar.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo a todos ustedes, vaya si que me costo en que saliera bien, aparte de asegurarme de que no haya errores ortograficos pero, me estoy saltando lo importante ahora, a responder los review's._ **-**

- **Ultimonoob:** _I'm glad you liked the fic_

- **Elias Uzumaki123:** _Se que el capitulo anterior me salio corto, pero al menos lo publique antes de que se haya ido esa idea del capitulo. Y también se que a todos ustedes mis lectores/as les gusta los capítulos largos, pero algo es algo, ¿no? ok, ah... se que algunos pensaran que por que me salio corto el capitulo anterior, pues me asegure de que mi inspiración en ese capitulo no desaparezca de mi psicopata mente._

 **-** _También agradezco que hayan leido en este segundo fic, aparte de agradecerles y a los que dejan sus review's y pero, no estoy molesto por los demás lectores que no dejan review's, lo importante es que les guste y es por eso que cree estos dos fic, aparte de que el otro fic que seria el primer fic de FNAF, seria re-escrito para que no haya errores ortograficos y darle más capitulo, ¿por que 15 capitulos es poco, no lo creen? bueno, les mando un saludo desde Chile a todos ustedes y animos para que hagan sus fics, si creo que me estare volviendo un jodido psicologo pero, nah, les mando saludos y un abrazo a todos. bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin**_


	18. Los padres de Samuel

**Los padres de Samuel.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, Excepto los Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **-** _ **Era un día despejado de un jueves por la mañana, mientras que Belén estaba dormida abrazada de su novio con una sonrisa alegre y el de Bonnie igual al estar durmiendo de vez en cuando con su novia.**_ **-**

Oye, belén - _lo decía, Bonnie intentando de despertar a su novia_ -

Mmm... - _lo decía, Belén estirando sus brazos mientras empezaba a despertarse algo somnolienta_ \- buenos dias, bonnie

Buenos dias, belén - _lo decía, Bonnie sintiendo el abrazo de su novia y ver como apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho_ -

Buenos días, bonnie - _lo decía, Belén mirando a su novio_ \- ¿dormiste bien?

Sí, dormí muy bien - _lo decía, Bonnie alegre de estar con su novia_ -

Sabes, iré a ver mi correo electrónico sobre las mejoras, ¿que les hayan hecho a ustedes? - _lo decía, Belén levantándose de la cama y dirigirse a la computadora_ -

E...Esta bien - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco sonrojado al ver a su novia muy hermosa en la mañana, mientras se sienta en una silla giratoria y encendía la computadora_ -

Bonnie - _lo decía, Belén sacando de sus pensamientos_ -

Ah, si, ¿que pasa belén? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco_ _distraído_ -

¿Por que no vas a tu habitación a cambiarte? - _le pregunta, Belén a su novio_ -

Ah... esta bien, ¿vuelvo en un rato? - _le responde, Bonnie dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse a su habitación antes de que Alex lo descubra debido que discretamente lo vigilaba para que no le hiciera daño a su prima_ -

Hay ese bonnie, ¿si que es un poco distraído? - _lo decía, Belén mirando como se iba su novio y dirigiendo su mirada a la pantalla del computador para revisar el correo_ _electrónico_ -

Veamos, ¿que tipos de mejoras les hicieron a todos? - _lo decía, Belén ingresando su correo y contraseña para dirigirse a los mensajes que le habían enviado y que uno de los mensajes era Fazbear entertaiment, enviado por la secretaria del señor Fazbear_ -

Bien, ¿a leer lo que me envió la secretaria del señor fazbear? - _lo decía, Belén mientras le hacia un click al mensaje para abrirlo y leerlo_ -

 _ **Hola señorita rodriguez, le informo que las nuevas actualizaciones o mejoras de los animatronics, les debieron sorprender de que todos los animatronics tengan forma humana y sobre otras cosas que la sorprenderían.**_ - _lo decía, el mensaje de la secretaria del señor Fazbear_ -

Claro, todos nosotros nos encontramos felices, ¿que al menos parezcan humanos en cierta forma? - _lo decía, Belén alegre de que su novio animatronico tuviera una forma humanizada_ -

 _ **El señor Fazbear tiene pensado abrir un nuevo restaurante en canadá con nuevos animatronics con los modelos antes de que los humanizáramos y ahora vamos a lo importante...**_ - _lo decía, el mensaje de la secretaria del señor Fazbear_ -

¿Que tan importante podría ser? - _lo decía, Belén no muy sorprendida de que tipos de mejoras o actualizaciones tendrían sus amigos y novio animatronico_ -

 _ **Bueno, lo importante es que ellos pueden tener relaciones sexuales con hombres o mujeres, ¿ya entiendes a lo que me refiero? ¿creo que no?**_ - _lo decía, el mensaje de la secretaria del señor Fazbear dejando perpleja a Belén_ -

¿R...Relaciones S...Sexuales? - _lo decía, Belén atónita y muy sonrojada ante esta noticia_ -

 _ **Sí, por ejemplo, si uno de los animatronicos como Bonnie, Freddy, Toy Freddy, Golden, Shadow Freddy tienen relaciones con una mujer, podria quedar embarazada y la gestación es normal de nueve meses**_ - _lo decía, el mensaje de la secretaria del señor Fazbear, sorprendiendo aun más a Belén dejándola blanca del susto y del miedo a eso_ -

Ok... ¿esto se esta volviendo raro cada vez? - _lo decía, Belén un poco perturbada sobre eso y con algo de curiosidad siguió leyendo el mensaje_ -

 _ **Ahora, en caso de que las animatronicas como chica, toy bonnie, toy chica, mangle, shadow bonnie, springtrap, la marioneta y sugar, tienen relaciones con un hombre, quedarían embarazadas del progenitor y como una mujer de verdad, tendrían un embarazo de nueve meses**_ - _lo decía, el mensaje de la secretaria del señor Fazbear_ -

¿Que demonios creen que estarán planeando fazbear entertaiment? - _lo decía, Belén al saber esta terrible noticia para algunos y algunas animatronics_ -

 _ **Mira, se que podría sonar sádico y esas cosas... pero, sabes cuanto cuesta pedir otro animatronics, cuestan aproximadamente $1.000.000 cada uno, excepto por los gemelos ballons que ellos solo cuestan $800.000 por pedir los dos**_ - _lo decía, el mensaje de la secretaria del señor Fazbear_ -

Ok, si que cuestan muchos los animatronics, pero... ¿eso no era necesario de que ellos pudieran tener...s...sexo? - _lo decía, Belén un poco sonrojada por eso último, al saber que podrían tener relaciones con su novio_ -

 _ **Bueno, si necesitan algo, no más llámenme y los atenderé gustosamente ya que el señor Fazbear tendría que ir a la pizzeria en canadá para la re-apertura de un nuevo restaurante y tarves, ¿tengamos que planeado hacer un mall o una atracción de terror para los clientes? bueno, espero que la pasen bien y que los animatronics no los maten, bye.**_ - _lo decía, el mensaje de la secretaria del señor Fazbear_ -

Ahora, si que estoy muy impresionada de esto y un poco aterrada - _lo decía, Belén intentando olvidar esa información cerrando su cuenta de correo electrónico y apagando su computadora_ \- ahora, ¿debo vestirme para desayunar? - _lo decía, belén dirigiéndose al armario para colocarse ropa para salir a algún lugar con su novio e ir a conocer a los padres de Bonnie_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén elegía ropa adecuada para salir, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente para poder estar despierta. En la cocina, Alex junto a Mangle estaban preparando el desayuno para que todos desayunaran y Milena estaba colocando los cubiertos y tazas para que desayunaran algo delicioso.**_ **-**

Ah, roxy - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de su novia animatronica humanizada_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Mangle mirando a su novio_ -

¿Podrías, pasarme la espátula? - _le preguntaba, Alex señalando el instrumento de cocina_ -

Claro - _le responde, Mangle tomando la_ _espátula_ \- toma, alex - _lo decía, entregándole la espátula a su novio_ -

gracias, amor - _lo decía, Alex recibiendo en sus manos la espátula por su novia_ -

" _Vaya, ¿al parecer esos dos se llevan tan bien?_ " - _lo decía, Milena mirando a Alex y Mangle juntos, mientras que Alex le enseñaba a Mangle a cocinar huevos homelets_ \- " _espero que ellos nunca se separen, ¿no quisiera ver a Alex triste otra vez? ya sufrió mucho de haber perdido a su padre y a sus tíos_ " - _lo decía, algo preocupada por su mejor amigo_ -

Ah, milena - _lo decía, Mangle volteando a ver a la mejor amiga de su novio_ \- ¿te encuentras bien?

Ah, si, ¿si, solo es que me acorde de algo antiguamente? - _lo decía, Milena inventando una excusa hacia Mangle_ -

¿Como cual? - _le pregunta, Mangle algo curiosa por el comportamiento de la amiga de su novio_ -

¿Que nunca había visto a Alex muy feliz hasta, ahora? - _lo decía, Milena al ver como Alex cocinaba con una sonrisa_ -

Oh, ¿ya veo a lo que te refieres? - _lo decía, Mangle al entender a lo que se refería Milena_ -

Sí, ¿me alegra que tu y alex sean muy felices juntos? - _lo decía, Milena al ver de reojo a Mangle_ -

Sí, aparte de que el es muy protector, cariñoso y muy amable - _lo decía, Mangle viendo a su novio que aun cocinaba_ -

Sabes, ¿quería pedirte algo muy importante? - _lo decía, Milena en un susurro para que no escuchara su amigo_ -

¿Como cual? - _lo decía, Mangle algo confundida a lo que decía Milena_ -

¿Dentro de dos o cuatro días me iré de viaje? y ¿quiero saber, si tu podrias encargarte de cuidar de alex por mi? - _lo decía, Milena hacia Mangle_ -

Claro, ¿me asegurare de cuidarlo? - _lo decía, Mangle hacia Milena_ -

Gracias roxy - _lo decía, Milena dándole un abrazo a Mangle_ _sorprendiéndola_ -

Ah, ¿no hay de que? - _lo decía, Mangle correspondiendo el abrazo de la amiga de su novio_ -

Bueno, chicas - _lo decía, Alex con dos platos de huevos homelets colocandolos en la mesa_ \- ¿al parecer se hicieron muy buenas amigas? y ¿de que estaban hablando?

Cosas de chicas - _lo decía, Milena sonriendole a Mangle sabiendo que nunca le dirían por cual seria la charla_ -

En eso tiene razón, alex - _lo decía, Mangle hacia su novio con una sonrisa igual que Milena_ \- ¿era solo una charla de chicas?

Bueno, sera mejor que desayunen antes de que sus huevos se enfríen, mientras que iré a avisar a los demás - _lo decía, Alex dirigiéndose a los escalones e ir a las otras habitaciones de Alan, Toy Chica/Mangle, Belén y de Bonnie_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex avisaba a su primo junto con Toy Chica que bajaran a desayunar junto con Mangle y Milena. En el baño, Belén se había terminado de bañar mientras se secaba su cabello castaño y estaba vestida con una polera negra con el logo de Evanescence, pantalones rojos y zapatillas negras.**_ **-**

Ah, ¿que rica ducha? - _lo decía, Belén caminando hasta que se topa con su primo_ -

Buenos días, belén - _lo decía, Alex hacia su prima con una sonrisa_ -

Buenos días, alex - _le responde, el saludo a su primo con una sonrisa_ \- ¿que se te ofrece?

Baja a desayunar con los demás, ya le avise a alan y a toy chica de que desayunara - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su prima vestida_ \- ¿solo faltaban tu y bonnie?

Sí, ¿le avisare de que baje a desayunar? - _lo decía, Belén a su primo mientras se iba ahora a la habitación de su novio, mientras que Alex iba a la cocina_ -

Mmm... alex me compro ropa nueva para usarla para, ¿no llamar la atención de las demás personas? pero, ¿que ropa puedo usar? - _lo decía, Bonnie en su habitación un poco indeciso en que ropa podría usar, hasta que siente a alguien tocar la puerta de su habitación_ \- ¿Sí?

Bonnie, soy yo - _lo decía, Belén desde el otro lado de la puerta_ -

Ah, en un momento... - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco nervioso, mientras se vestía_ _rápidamente_ \- ¿sí? ¿que pasa belén? - _lo decía, abriendo la puerta a su novia_ -

Vengo a avisarte para, ¿que bajes a desayunar? - _lo decía, Belén a su novio con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Esta bien belén, ¿bajare en un momento? - _lo decía, Bonnie igual sonrojado a lo hermosa que se veía su novia_ -

Bien, ¿te espero en la cocina? - _lo decía, Belén con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a los escalones para ir a la cocina_ -

Bueno, ¿es tiempo de que me vista bien? - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras se empezaba a vestir con la ropa que le había conseguido Alex para el_ -

 **-** _ **Al tardar unos minutos, Bonnie sale de su habitación para bajar los escalones y dirigirse a la cocina donde estaban todos desayunando tranquilamente y ver que su novia lo esperaba sentada y sin más empieza a comer junto a su novia.**_ **-**

Bueno, ¿que disfruten del desayuno? - _lo decía, Milena mientras miraba la hora del reloj_ -

¿Que te sucede milena? - _preguntaba, Alex un poco preocupado por su mejor amiga_ \- ¿estas actuado muy extraña en estos momentos?

E...Estoy bien, ¿es que tenia que juntarme con alguien a las...doce? - _lo decía, Milena al ver la hora del reloj_ \- nos vemos - _lo decía, saliendo de la casa, dejando a Belén, Bonnie, Alan, Toy Chica, Alex y Mangle solos en la casa_ -

Bien, ah... bonnie - _lo decía, Belén hacia su novio animatronico humanizado_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa belén? - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a su novia_ -

¿Quieres salir conmigo a conocer la ciudad? - _lo decía, Belén un poco sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

C...Claro, ¿por que no? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

Bien, ¿iré a por una chaleca para salir los dos? - _lo decía, Belén levantándose de su asiento y subir los escalones para dirigirse a su cuarto_ -

¿Así que ustedes dos saldrán? - _lo decía, Alex serio hacia Bonnie ya que su prima estaba buscando alguna chaleca en su habitación_ -

S...Sí, ¿como lo has escuchado? ella y yo saldremos - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco incomodo por esa mirada seria de Alex en señal de protector de su prima contra el_ -

La quiero aquí, ¿antes de las once de la noche? - _lo decía, Alex serio dándole esa advertencia a Bonnie_ \- si, descubro que la has hecho llorar, ¿te ira muy, pero, muy mal?

E...Eso lo se alex - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia Alex_ \- pero, te prometo... ¿que no la haré llorar, lo juro? - _lo decía, levantando su mano en señal de juramento_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba con seriedad a Bonnie hasta que llega belén con un chaleco de color morado con una capucha_ -

Bueno, ¿listo bonnie? - _lo decía, Belén sonriendole a su novio con_ _alegría_ -

S...Sí, vamos - _lo decía, Bonnie levantándose de su asiento para salir con su novia dejando a Alex, Mangle, Alan y Toy Chica solos en la casa_ -

Bueno, ¿iré a mi habitación un rato? - _lo decía, Alan levantándose de su asiento y subiendo los escalones hacia su habitación_ -

¿Creo que le haré compañía, a alan? - _lo decía, Toy Chica dejando solos a Mangle y Alex en la cocina_ -

Bueno... - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su novia con un poco sonrojado_ \- ¿quieres ver una película?

B...Bueno - _le responde, Mangle un poco sonrojada a su novio_ -

Bien, iré a por las frituras y las bebidas, mientras tanto, ¿busca alguna película, que te guste? - _lo decía, Alex caminando a la alacena y abre un paquete de papas fritas y del refrigerador una botella de coca-cola y dos vasos plásticos medianos_ -

Esta bien, te estaré esperando en la sala - _lo decía, Mangle mientras se iba a la sala de estar o living para buscar algunas películas que le pudiera gustar, ya que había películas de miedo, romance, acción, suspenso, misterio, humor, etc_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Mangle elegía las películas y Alex dejaba las frituras, vasos y la botella de gaseosa en la mesa. En un parque a unas cuadras de la casa, Belén estaba caminando junto a su novio, tomados de las manos con un poco de sonrojo en sus rostros al ser observados por algunos padres de algunos niños a la pareja.**_ **-**

Ah, bonnie - _lo decía, Belén llamando la atención de su novio_ \- ¿que te párese si descansamos en esa banca de hay?

¿Esta bien? - _le responde, Bonnie a su novia mientras ambos se sentaba en la banca para descansar_ \- Y... ¿que actualizaciones o mejoras nos dieron a todos?

Ah... bueno, la verdad es... - _lo decía, Belén muy sonrojada debido a esa pregunta de su novio_ \- tarves, ¿cuando volamos a casa te lo cuente?

¿Esta bien? - _lo decía, Bonnie con un rostro nostálgico al mirar como los demás niños jugaban y sus madres vigilaban a donde iban sus hijos mientras hablaban con otras madres_ -

¿Te sucede algo, bonnie? - _preguntaba, Belén un poco preocupada por su novio_ -

Sí, es que... - _lo decía, Bonnie con una mirada baja y triste_ \- anoche tuve un sueño ¿cuando seguía vivo y estaba con mi madre en un parque? ¿como este?

Oh, ya veo amor - _lo decía, Belén a su novio con algo de_ _nostálgica_ \- pero, ¿al menos veras a tus padres vivos?

Sí, eso es algo bueno también - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a su novia con una sonrisa_ -

Sabes, sobre esas mejoras... - _lo decía, Belén un poco nerviosa a su novio_ -

No, ¿tu sabes, cual son nuestras mejoras? - _preguntaba, Bonnie a su novia_ -

Bueno... ¿es un poco difícil de decirlo? - _lo decía, Belén nerviosa y un poco sonrojada_ -

Vamos belén, ¿que tan malo podría ser? - _lo decía, Bonnie animando un poco a su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿si tu lo dices? - _lo decía, Belén reuniendo el coraje para decirlo_ \- sus mejoras que ustedes tienen es que ahora pueden tener relaciones sexuales - _lo decía, sonrojada a su novio_ -

¿R...Relaciones s...sexuales? - _lo decía, Bonnie sonrojado y atónito ante ese comentario de su novia_ -

Sí, osea que tu y yo... - _lo decía, Belén un poco nerviosa_ \- podríamos tener un hijo nuestro - _lo decía, mirando para otro lado muy sonrojada_ -

Vaya, ¿así que eso era las mejoras que nos dieron? - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando para otro lado igualmente sonrojado_ -

Sí, ¿que sorprendente no lo crees? - _lo decía, Belén a su novio_ -

Sí y ¿los demás ya lo saben? - _preguntaba, Bonnie a su novia_ -

No, pero quiero que todos disfruten de estar acompañados de sus respectivas parejas - _lo decía, Belén hacia su novio_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco sonrojado y rascándose la nuca por nerviosismo_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor ir a donde tus padres? - _lo decía, Belén tomando de la mano a su novio e irse a donde viviría los padres de Bonnie_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que ambos caminaban a la salida del parque, no se habían dado cuenta que otra pareja que era Sofia y Shadow Freddy los miraban raro a esos dos y sin más, siguieron su camino llevando bolsas de supermercado a la casa. Al estar caminando unas tres horas, Belén junto a Bonnie llegan a una casa igualmente grande que la casa de Alex, pero este era de un color verde y de dos pisos.**_ **-**

¿Estas listo? - _preguntaba, Belén tomando de la mano a su novio_ -

¿E...Eso creo? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco nervioso al volver al lugar donde había nacido y crecido hasta cierta edad ya que el había sido asesinado a los 8 años de edad_ -

Bien, entonces vamos - _lo decía, Belén tomada de la mano de su novio y caminan hacia la casa y ella toca la puerta_ -

¿En un momento? - _lo decía, una voz de una mujer adulta_ \- ¿Sí? ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? - _preguntaba, una mujer adulta de unos 38 años, cabello morado corto, orbes ámbar y de tez blanca_ -

Hola, yo soy belén y el es mi novio - _lo decía, Belén presentándose a la mujer adulta_ \- ¿queremos hacerle unas preguntas muy importantes?

Son esas personas, ¿que han venido a molestarnos por haber perdido a nuestro hijo en esta maldita pizzeria? - _lo decía, la mujer adulta un poco molesta hacia Belén_ -

No, no venimos a eso, ¿queremos hablar sobre su hijo samuel? - _lo decía, Belén hacia la mujer adulta que seria su futura suegra_ -

¿M...Mi sam? - _lo decía, la mujer adulta un poco triste por recordar a su único hijo que no han encontrado rastro de el_ -

Sí, ¿nos podría dejar pasar? - _lo decía, Belén gentilmente a la madre de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿claro pasen? - _lo decía, la madre de Bonnie dejándolos pasar y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y se sientan en unas sillas de la cocina_ -

Bueno, usted es... - _preguntaba, Belén por el nombre de la mujer adulta_ -

Mi nombre es, sabrina rosales - _le responde, Sabrina a la pregunta de Belén_ \- soy la madre de samuel rosales, lo habíamos perdido en una fiesta de cumpleaños en el 87 y me paso todos los días rezando a que mi hijo estuviera sano y salvo - _lo decía, mirando unas fotos de samuel de niño_ -

Bueno, ¿si le digo que su hijo sigue vivo? - _lo decía, Belén sorprendiendo a Sabrina_ -

¿Donde se encuentra? - _le pregunta, Sabrina a Belén_ -

Bueno, pero antes que nada, ¿quiero explicarle algo muy importante? ¿que le podría dolerle mucho a usted? - _lo decía, Belén advirtiéndole a Sabrina sobre lo que iba a decirle_ -

¿Como cual? - _lo decía, Sabrina un poco desconfiada de la joven_ -

Su hijo esta muerto - _lo decía, Belén sorprendiendo a Sabrina mientras se llevaba sus manos en la boca_ _atónita_ \- pero, gracias a mary que fue la primera victima de vincent, su alma quedo en el cuerpo de la marioneta y les dio una segunda oportunidad a las otras victimas de vincent - _lo decía, mirando a su novio mientras le sonreía alegremente_ -

¿Como sabes, eso? - _preguntaba, Sabrina un poco dudosa de Belén_ -

Por que su hijo, samuel - _lo decía, Belén tomando de la mano de su novio_ \- ¿esta aquí mismo, al lado mio? - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a Sabrina_ -

Osea, ¿que el es mi sam? - _lo decía, Sabrina al ver a su hijo, ahora bien de cerca_ -

H...Hola mamá - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia su madre un poco nervioso_ -

S...Sam - _lo decía, Sabrina levantándose y acercándose a su hijo_ \- regresaste a casa mi niño - _lo decía, abrazando y empezando a llorar al reencontrarse con su hijo_ -

Perdona, mamá - _lo decía, Bonnie empezando a abrazar a su madre_ \- ¿no quería hacerte sufrir por todos estos años?

Escúchame hijo, una madre nunca puede olvidar, ¿que haya perdido a su único hijo? pero, ahora se que hubo esperanza y un milagro de que algún día volvierais a casa de alguna forma u otra - _lo decía, Sabrina sintiendo ese abrazo de su hijo_ -

Sí, pero... ahora, soy un animatronico humanizado - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a su madre_ -

Eso no importa hijo, aun que seas un animatronico humanizado, lo importante es esto - _lo decía, Sabrina señalando al lugar donde estaría el corazón_ -

Sabes, ¿que soy un alma de un niño en un cuerpo animatronico? - _lo decía, Bonnie a su madre_ -

Sí, pero sacaste el color del pelo igual que tu madre y los orbes de tu padre - _lo decía, Sabrina mirando a los orbes rojos de su hijo_ \- y al menos se que eres un hijo muy guapo con una novia muy bella - _lo decía, mirando a belén_ -

¡M...Mamá! - _lo decía, Bonnie sonrojado por el comentario de su madre, haciéndola reír a ella y a su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿de seguro tu padre estará muy maravillado? ¿de que tu hayas vuelto a casa? - _lo decía, Sabrina limpiándose las lagrimas_ -

Sí y ¿como esta papá? - _preguntaba, Bonnie a su madre_ -

Bueno, cuando supimos que desapareciste en esa pizzeria, tu padre quedo muy abatido e intento encontrarte por todos lados, ¿incluso sus compañeros que también perdieron a sus hijos los buscaban por toda la ciudad? - _lo decía, Sabrina al recordar ese día de que su novio no dormía por intentar de encontrar a su hijo_ -

Al menos, ¿quisiera verlo una vez más? - _lo decía, Bonnie a su madre un poco preocupado_ -

Vamos bonnie, ¿seguro veras a tu padre por estos veinte años sin haberlo visto? - _lo decía, Belén_ -

¿En eso tienes razón, bonnie? - _lo decía, Belén a su novio_ -

¿Por que le dices, bonnie a mi hijo? - _lo decía, Sabrina algo confundida a su futura nuera_ -

Bueno, la verdad mamá, ¿es que mi alma se quedo en el cuerpo de bonnie el conejo? - _lo decía, Bonnie explicándole a su madre_ -

Ah, ya veo - _lo decía, Sabrina entendiéndolo, ahora_ \- bueno, ¿de seguro tendrán mucha hambre, no? - _lo decía, mirando a su hijo y a la novia de su hijo_ -

Sí - _responden, Belén y Bonnie a Sabrina_ -

Bueno, ¿les preparare algo delicioso? - _lo decía, Sabrina encendiendo el fuego y colocaba una olla con agua_ -

Mamá, ¿te ayudamos? - _preguntaba, Bonnie a su madre_ -

Claro, ¿por que no? - _le responde, Sabrina a su hijo, mientras ve que ambos le ayudaban con las demás cosas_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Bonnie, belén y Sabrina preparaban la comida, una patrulla se estacionaba en frente de la casa. Bajando dos policías uno era Hank y el otro era el padre de Bonnie y esposo de Sabrina.**_ **-**

Oye, ¿en serio te sientes bien? - _lo decía, Hank un poco preocupado por su compañero_ -

Sí hank, estoy bien - _lo decía, el padre de Bonnie a su amigo Hank_ \- ¿es solo que no hemos encontrado a nuestros hijos e hijas? - _lo decía, con una mirada baja_ -

Sabes, deberías tener fe en que tu hijo volverá pronto a casa, ¿no lo crees? -

¿Creo que si? - _lo decía, el padre de Bonnie con un poco más de confianza_ -

Mira, ¿por que no te tomas unos días de vacaciones? - _lo decía, Hank a su amigo y compañero_ _sorprendiéndolo_ -

¿V...Vacaciones? - _lo decía, el padre de Bonnie atónito de tener que descansar sin hacer nada_ -

Sí, ¿aprovecha de estar con tu esposa en casa? - _lo decía, Hank a su amigo y compañero_ -

Esta bien, pero... ¿si necesitar apoyo no más me avisas? - _lo decía, el padre de Bonnie a su compañero y amigo_ -

Claro, confía en mi - _le responde, Hank a su amigo y compañero, mientras entraba a su vehículo_ -

" _Hay amigo, ¿si supieras que nuestros hijos e hijas son animatronics humanizados?_ " - _lo decía, Hank mirando a su compañero un poco preocupado_ -

Adiós amigo y ¿cuídate, quieres? - _lo decía, Hank a su amigo preocupado_ -

Lo haré - _le responde, el padre de Bonnie despidiéndose de su amigo y ver como el vehículo policial se alejaba_ \- este sera otro día sin mi hijo, samuel - _lo decía, mientras caminaba hacia la casa_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar a la casa y dirigirse a la cocina, ve a una joven de cabello castaño, orbes castaños y tez blanca junto a su esposa que la estaba ayudando a cocinar y a un joven de pelo morado, orbes rojizos y tez blanco, que estaba cortando la carne con un cuchillo carnicero.**_ **-**

¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí? - _lo decía, el esposo de Sabrina algo atónito al ver a los dos jóvenes en su casa_ -

Buenas tardes amor, ¿estamos preparando la comida justo a tiempo de que llegaras? - _lo decía, Sabrina alegre dándole un beso a su esposo_ -

Sabrina, ¿estas bien? - _le pregunta, el esposo de Sabrina algo confundido de su mujer_ -

Sí amor, estoy bien y aparte estoy feliz, ¿que nuestro hijo haya llegado a casa? - _lo decía, Sabrina parándose junto a Bonnie y de Belén_ -

¿N...Nuestro hijo? - _lo decía, el esposo de Sabrina sorprendido_ \- ¿samuel? - _le preguntaba, al joven de pelo morado y orbes rojizos_ -

H...Hola papá, ¿como has estado? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco nervioso hacia su padre_ -

¿N...No puedo creerlo? - _lo decía, el esposo de Sabrina_ _atónito_ \- por el amor a dios, ¿eres tu hijo? - _lo decía, tomando el rostro de su hijo_ -

S...Sí papá y lamento de no haber, ¿vuelto a casa? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco nervioso a su padre_ -

¿Que alegría volver a verte, hijo? - _lo decía, el esposo de Sabrina abrazando a su hijo y empezando a llorar sorprendiendo a Bonnie ya que siempre su padre nunca mostraba esos sentimientos hacia el, solo de vez en cuando_ -

¿A mi también papá? - _lo decía, Bonnie correspondiendo el abrazo de su padre_ -

Rafael... - _lo decía, Sabrina alegre de que su esposo y hijo se hayan abrazado, mientras que Belén colocaba su mano en el hombro de sabrina_ \- gracias, ¿por cuidar a nuestro hijo?

No hay de que sabrina, es lo que haría yo con mi novio - _lo decía, Belén sorprendiendo a Rafael_ -

¿N...Novios? - _lo decía, Rafael al ver a la joven de cabello castaño y orbes castaño oscuro_ -

Sí, papá - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco nervioso a su padre_ \- belén es mi novia

Vaya, ¿mi hijo ya es todo un galán con las chicas? - _lo decía, Rafael al ver a su futura nuera muy hermosa_ \- vaya si que tienes un buen gusto, hijo

Ah... gracias, papá - _lo decía, Bonnie sonrojado por lo que había dicho su padre_ -

Bueno, ¿la comida estará lista en unos momentos? - _lo decía, Sabrina viendo la olla con arroz_ \- ¿espero, que les guste el arroz con carne de cerdo?

Bueno, ¿creo que me explicas luego de que comamos? y ¿donde has estado estos veinte largos años? - _lo decía, Rafael a su hijo_ -

Ah... si, ¿claro papá? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco nervioso a su padre_ -

 **-** _ **Al estar almorzando, Bonnie miraba a su novia de reojo para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta, Incluso belén miraba a su novio de vez en cuando.**_ **-**

Bueno, belén - _lo decía, Rafael mirando a la novia de su hijo_ \- ¿en que trabajas?

Ah, trabajaba como guardia nocturna en freddy's fazbear pizza - _le responde, Belén al padre de su novio_ -

Mmm... ¿así que trabajaste en esa pizzeria? - _lo decía, Rafael sorprendido de Belén_ -

Así es señor - _lo decía, Belén hacia Rafael_ \- mi hermano, mi primo, mis amigos y yo trabajamos ¿como guardias nocturnos en la pizzeria? pero, ¿como esta en remo-delación y estamos sin trabajo, hasta que terminen las mejoras de la pizzeria? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su novio y el a ella_ -

Es verdad eso papá, como lo decía belén, ella junto con su hermano, su primo y nuestros amigos trabajan como guardias nocturnos en la pizzeria - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia su padre_ -

¿Así que, estuviste trabajando en esa pizzeria? - _lo decía, Rafael haciéndose alguna idea de que tipo de trabajos haría su hijo_ -

Ah, mamá - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a su madre_ \- ¿crees que es mejor decírselo?

Claro, hijo - _lo decía, Sabrina hacia su hijo_ -

Bonnie, ¿estas seguro de decírselo? - _lo decía, Belén un poco dudosa de lo que quería hacer su novio_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Bonnie determinado con su novia_ -

Bien, ¿te apoyare hasta el final? - _lo decía, Belén colocando su mano con las de Bonnie_ -

Gracias, belén - _lo decía, Bonnie con una sonrisa al ver a su novia_ \- papá, ¿tengo algo muy importante que decirte?

¿Que quieres, decirme? - _lo decía, Rafael poniendo nervioso a su hijo_ -

Bueno... ¿es una historia muy larga para poder explicártelo? - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia su padre un poco nervioso_ -

¿Que podría ser tan malo? - _lo decía, Rafael tomando una taza de_ _café_ -

Pues, que soy un animatronico - _lo decía, Bonnie a su padre haciéndolo atragantarse un poco de café_ -

¿C...Como que un animatronico? - _lo decía, Rafael atónito hacia su hijo_ -

Pues, que mi alama esta junto al cuerpo animatronico de bonnie el conejo - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco atemorizado por su padre al verlo levantarse y irse al patio de atrás_ -

veinte años... ¡veinte puto malditos años en estar buscándote junto a mis compañeros! - _lo decía, Rafael desquitando su rabia con algunas cosas de la casa_ -

P...Papá - _lo decía, Bonnie con un poco de miedo hacia su padre al verlo en ese estado de ira_ -

Tranquilo, hijo - _lo decía, Sabrina deteniendo a su hijo_ \- déjalo, ¿que se desquite un rato?

P...Pero... - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco preocupado por su padre_ -

Se que es difícil de entenderlo, pero - _lo decía, Sabrina entendiendo lo que sentía su esposo_ \- el había sufrido mucho al haberte perdido en estos veinte largos años, ¿así que déjalo un rato solo?

Esta bien, mamá - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco preocupado al ver como su padre se iba al patio de atrás_ -

 **-** _ **Tras pasar unos diez minutos de rabia, Rafael estaba sentado en el suelo mirando con algo de enojo sabiendo que su hijo, era ahora un animatronico de freddy's fazbear pizza. Mientras que Bonnie miraba a su padre desde la ventana preocupado.**_ **-**

¿Crees que, este bien? - _preguntaba, Bonnie un poco preocupado por su padre al verlo sentado_ -

Claro, hijo - _lo decía, Sabrina hacia su hijo_ \- tu padre ha sido fuerte en estos veinte años, pero... lo que si lo hirió mucho fue haberte perdido en esa pizzeria para el eras ¿como verse a el mismo de niño? - _lo decía, mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo_ -

Es por el abuelo, ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia su madre_ -

Sí, lamentablemente es eso - _lo decía, Sabrina hacia su hijo_ -

¿Por que? - _preguntaba, Belén algo curiosa y preocupada_ -

Bueno, el padre de mi esposo era un policía muy estricto, no lo dejaba salir a jugar con otros niños, siempre le decía que debía ser alguien en la vida y siempre lo castigaba si no cumplía las tareas de la escuela - _le responde, Sabrina a Belén mirándola y luego a su hijo_ \- tu padre, ¿lo paso muy mal en esos años?

Ya, me imagino - _lo decía, Belén entendiendo eso debido que su padre era un poco estricto pero, también era amable, protector y comprensible en el fondo_ -

Sera mejor, ¿que hable con el? - _lo decía, Bonnie dirigiéndose para el patio de atrás_ -

Esta bien, bonnie - _lo decía, Belén con una sonrisa alegre a su novio_ \- nosotras prepararemos algo para, ¿que cenemos todos juntos?

Gracias belén - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver que su novia lo apoyaba en las buenas o en las malas, mientras iba al patio de atrás para hablar con su padre_ -

Bueno belén, ¿sera mejor que preparemos algo delicioso? - _lo decía, Sabrina con una sonrisa alegre a su futura nuera_ -

Esta bien - _le responde, Belén a su futura suegra mientras buscaban los ingredientes para preparar la cena_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Belén junto a Sabrina buscaban los ingredientes en la alacena para preparar la cena para que comieran los cuatro como familia. En el patio de atrás, Rafael estaba sentado en el suelo mirando con enojo en un punto dijo invisible.**_ **-**

Ah, papá - _lo decía, Bonnie intentando de llamar la atención de su padre_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa hijo? - _lo decía, Rafael mirando de reojo a su hijo_ -

¿Te encuentras bien? - _le pregunta, Bonnie un poco preocupado_ -

Un poco hijo - _le responde, Rafael a su hijo mientras miraba a un punto fijo invisible_ \- es que... pasaron muchos años, ¿desde que tu solo tenias ocho años? y en estos veinte años, pues... ¿no se? - _lo decía, un poco dudoso en su vida como policía y como padre_ -

Vamos, papá - _lo decía, Bonnie animando a su padre con una sonrisa, mientras se sienta al lado de el_ \- el asesino, ¿que me asesino y el de los demás ya esta muerto?

¿Te refieres a vincent? - _le pregunta, Rafael mirando a su hijo_ -

Sí, a esa persona que nos mato sin piedad a todos nosotros - _le responde, Bonnie al escuchar su padre al escuchar ese nombre_ \- ¿por?

Es que vincent, ¿no era un lunático sádico, cuando lo conocí? - _lo decía, Rafael sorprendiendo a su hijo_ -

Acaso, ¿conociste a ese monstruo? - _lo decía, Bonnie muy sorprendido de su padre_ -

Sí, la verdad es que eramos muy buenos amigos - _lo decía, Rafael mirando a los orbes rojizos de su hijo_ \- el perdió la razón y gordura al saber que en un operativo policial, su esposa fue asesinada por unos delincuentes que le habían impactado en cuello, torso y en el corazón - _lo decía, Rafael al recordar ese operativo policial_ -

Papá, ¿no lo sabia? - _lo decía, Bonnie anonadado de lo que estaba_ _escuchando de su padre_ -

Ni nosotros, le habíamos dicho a ella que no fuera pero, ¿como siempre ella no obedecía las ordenes? - _lo decía, Rafael a su hijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Bonnie_ \- ¿cuando vincent supo la noticia de su esposa? ¿que había muerto en ese operativo, nosotros sus compañeros y amigos intentamos de animarlo siempre? ¿cuando lo veíamos en el cementerio donde estaba su esposa enterrada? - _lo decía, mientras tenia una mirada baja_ -

No sabia, ¿que vincent, hubiera tenido una esposa? - _lo decía, Bonnie impresionado de que el monstruo llamado Vincent que los había asesinado a el y sus amigos tuviera una esposa_ -

Sí, ¿este era el vincent que conocíamos, cuando estaba con su esposa? - _lo decía, Rafael entregándole una foto donde aparecía el, su esposa, Vincent, la esposa de vincent y los demás en una reunión de secundaria_ -

Vaya, ¿es increíble? ¿como pueden cambiar una persona? - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando la foto de donde aparecían los padres de sus amigos y los de el con el asesino_ -

Sí, pero nunca creía que nuestro amigo se había vuelto un sádico, tenia esa mirada en sus ojos como si no hubiera más esa persona amable, sincero y sonrisa alegre - _lo decía, Rafael recordando esos tiempos_ \- ahora, si no alguien frió, siniestro y esa sonrisa retorcida, ¿que incluso nos daba miedo de vez en cuando?

Sabes, ¿que hay personas que no cambiaran con el tiempo? - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a su padre y devolviendo-le la foto_ -

Sí, ¿eso lo se muy bien, samuel? - _lo decía, Rafael mientras miraba por última ves esa fotografía para guardarla en su bolsillo_ -

Papá, ¿creo que tu ya sabes, que les paso a los otros guardias nocturnos? ¿que habían tomado ese empleo? - _le preguntaba, Bonnie con la mirada baja al preguntarle eso a su padre_ -

Sí... me había sorprendido, ¿que tu incluso tus amigos hayan podido matar a esas personas inocentes? - _lo decía, Rafael comprendiendo las acciones de su hijo_ -

Ahora, ¿nosotros nos arrepentimos de haberlos matado dentro de un traje animatronico? - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando de reojo a su padre con una mirada de culpa_ \- pero, lo hacíamos por venganza por culpa de el que nos haya asesinado

Sí, comprendo hijo - _lo decía, Rafael colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo_ \- pero, ¿matar a cualquiera no es la solución de todo? olvide enseñarte eso mucho antes de que te perdiéramos en esa pizzeria - _lo decía, mientras lo miraba con_ _comprensión_ -

¿Creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco triste con la mirada baja_ -

Sí, lo importante ahora es que hayas regresado a casa y no importa, ¿que ahora eres un animatronico o no? - _lo decía, Rafael haciendo que su hijo lo mirara_ \- lo importante es, ¿que sigues siendo mi hijo y mi único hijo que me refleja a mi cuando era un niño y así podría cambiar algunas cosas de mi pasado?

P...Papá - _lo decía, Bonnie sorprendido de las palabras de su padre_ \- sabes, ¿que amo mucho a belén? y ¿no se si pudiera preguntarte algo? - _lo decía, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Sí, lo se hijo - _lo decía, Rafael sabiendo que le preguntaría su hijo_ \- pero, ¿si intentas pedirme un consejo? es que tu la sigas amándola en los momentos buenos y malos en su relación - _lo decía, hacia su hijo intentando-le reconfortarlo como padre e hijo_ \- siempre hijo, ten en mente de que si la amas demasiado, respétala y ella te respetara con amor puro

¿Como tu y mamá? - _le pregunta, Bonnie al ver a su padre_ -

¿Como tu madre y yo, hijo? - _le responde, Rafael a su hijo con una sonrisa alegre_ -

Gracias, papá - _lo decía, Bonnie agradecido de que no lo odiara de haber matado a muchos guardias durante esos veinte años_ -

¿No hay de que, hijo? - _lo decía, Rafael levantándose del suelo, haciendo que su hijo lo mirara_ \- ahora, vamos a dentro de la casa, ¿creo que ya preocupe mucho a tu madre?

Sí - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco animado al ver a su padre entrar a la casa para que cenaran los cuatro_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar Rafael con Bonnie a la casa, los dos ven a Sabrina y Belén ya colocando algunos platos preparados para que cenaran los cuatro, sorprendiéndolos a los dos que era un plato de papas cocidas, arroz y carne de costillar.**_ **-**

Bueno, ¿lamentamos nosotras por la de mora? - _lo decía, Sabrina con una sonrisa su esposo y hijo para que los dos se sentaran a comer_ -

Espero, ¿que les guste como nos quedo la cena? - _lo decía, Belén igual con una sonrisa alegre hacia su novio_ -

Vaya, ¿si que se ve muy delicioso? - _lo decía, Rafael al ver la cena que habían preparado su esposa y su futura nuera_ -

Bueno, gracias amor - pero, ¿no solo fui yo? belén, también es una hábil cocinera ¿verdad belén?

S...Sí - _lo decía, Belén un poco avergonzada de tener las miradas hacia ella_ -

Bien, ¿sera mejor que comamos o se enfriara? - _lo decía, Rafael hacia su esposa, hijo y su futura nuera_ -

¿Creo que mi padre tiene razón? - _lo decía, Bonnie sentándose en una silla al lado de su novia_ -

Vaya hijo, ¿se ven tan adorable los dos juntos? - _lo decía, Sabrina con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo y Belén juntos_ \- ¿tu que crees, amor?

Sí, aparte hacen una bonita pareja - _lo decía, Rafael mirando a su hijo junto a belén poniéndolos sonrojados y un poco_ _incómodos_ -

Dime una cosa belén - _lo decía, Sabrina llamando la atención de ella y de Bonnie_ \- ¿has pensado en casarte con mi hijo?

Ah... ¿c...casarnos? - _lo decía, Bonnie y Belén atónito ante ese comentario de Sabrina_ -

Sí, ¿tienen planeado casarse? - _lo decía, Sabrina con una sonrisa hacia ella_ -

Ah... nosotros... bueno... - _lo decía, Belén un poco nerviosa y sonrojada ante esa pregunta_ -

Ah, querida - _lo decía, Rafael llamando la atención de su esposa_ \- ¿no crees, que es un poco irrespetuoso hablar de eso a ellos dos?

¿Creo que tienes razón, amor? - _lo decía, Sabrina al ver la cara de su hijo y de belén que estaban muy sonrojados_ -

M...Mamá, ¿por que le preguntaste eso a belén? - _le preguntaba, Bonnie hacia su madre aun sonrojado_ -

Bueno, ¿creía que ustedes dos, ya tenían planeado eso? - _lo decía, Sabrina hacia su hijo y Belén que estaban sonrojados_ -

Pero, ¿aun no lo hemos decidido? - _lo decía, Belén un poco sonrojada por pensar que algún momento ellos darían ese paso final de su relación_ -

Pero al menos, ¿necesitaríamos un poco más de tiempo para empezar a pasar juntos y luego pensaríamos eso en algún momento? - _lo decía, Bonnie tomando de la mano a su novia aun sonrojado_ -

Bueno, ¿es que como ya creía que estaban listos? para, ¿que algún día tuvieran hijos propios? - _lo decía, Sabrina hacia la pareja_ -

Bueno... la verdad es que amo mucho a bonnie pero, ¿no creemos que estemos listos? para... ¿que nos casemos? - _lo decía, Belén un poco sonrojada_ -

Eso es cierto, mamá - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia su madre_ \- ¿debemos pensar las cosas muy claros sobre ese asunto?

Bueno, pero me alegraría, ¿que al menos lo pensaran para algún momento en sus vidas? - _lo decía, Sabrina hacia su hijo y futura nuera mientras volvían a comer_ -

Amor, ¿creo que no deberíamos seguir hablando de eso, ahora? - _lo decía, Rafael hacia su esposa_ -

Lo se, pero... ¿se que algún día los dos se casaran? - _lo decía, Sabrina mientras los miraba con una sonrisa alegre_ -

Sí querida pero, ¿ellos aun no lo tienen planeado? - _lo decía, Rafael intentando de que no incomodara en la relación de su hijo con Belén_ -

Esta bien amor, olvidare ese tema por ahora - _lo decía, Sabrina mientras volvían a comer_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unas horas desde que terminaran de cenar y compartir en compañía con los padres de su novio y estar escuchando como Rafael había conocido a Sabrina desde que ambos estaban en la secundaria y en la universidad.**_ **-**

Vaya, es increíble, ¿que ustedes dos hayan decidido casarse después de que habían terminado su contrato en sus trabajos? - _lo decía, Belén hacia los padres de su novio_ -

Sí, bueno... cuando conocí a sabrina por primera vez, fue amor a primera vista - _lo decía, Rafael tomando de la mano a su esposa_ \- al principio eramos los mejores amigos y compañeros de clase en algunas asignaturas que teníamos, ¿cuando estudiábamos?

Sí, recuerdo cuando rafael me pidió matrimonio, ¿cuando mi padre nos pillo en mi habitación? ¿cuando estábamos estudiando? - _lo decía, Sabrina sonriendo al recordar esos momentos de adolescencia con Rafael_ -

¿Por que, el abuelo había hecho eso? - _preguntaba, Bonnie a sus padres_ -

Bueno, ¿es que no le caía muy bien al padre de sabrina en esos tiempos? - _le respondía, Rafael hacia su hijo_ -

Sí, ¿mi papá me quería hacerme casarme con alguien que fuera con mucho dinero y esas cosas? - _lo decía, Sabrina al ver a su hijo y Belén recordando cuando ella y su esposo eran_ _jóvenes_ \- al final decidí irme de la casa y pedirle a rafael que fuera su esposa

¿Que paso después? - _preguntaba, Bonnie y Belén ansiosos de saber que paso_ -

Al final me case con sabrina y vivimos felices hasta, ¿que naciste tu samuel? - _respondía, Rafael señalando a su hijo con una sonrisa alegre_ -

¿Y...Yo? - _lo decía, Bonnie señalándose a si mismo_ -

Sí, tu fuiste nuestro único hijo, sacaste el color de pelo de tu madre, los orbes de tu padre y la tez blanca de ella - _lo decía, Rafael descriviendolo detalladamente de su hijo_ -

Wow, ¿así que ustedes se enamoraron y tuvieron a bonnie después de unos meses? - _lo decía, Belén sorprendida de lo que pasaron sus futuros suegros_ -

Sí e ¿incluso tengo la habitación intacta de sam? - _lo decía, Sabrina sorprendiendo a su hijo_ -

¿M...Mi habitación? - _lo decía, Bonnie sorprendido de que su madre lo tendría intacta por tantos años_ -

Sí, ¿yo me pase todos estos veinte años en mantenerlo limpio? y ¿encontré esto que lo había guardado en una ocasión especial? - _lo decía, Sabrina mostrando un peluche de Bonnie_ -

¿S...Soy yo? - _lo decía, Bonnie tomando entre sus manos el peluche de Bonnie_ -

Sí, siempre querías y admirabas al conejo animatronico de la pizzeria, ¿que ahora eres tu? - _lo decía, Rafael hacia su hijo_ -

Sí, ahora recuerdo... - _lo decía, Bonnie recordando esos momentos de su vida con sus padres_ -

Vaya, ¿miren la hora que es son las nueve de la tarde? - _lo decía, Sabrina al ver la hora del reloj_ -

Sí, ¿debemos irnos? - _lo decía, Belén mirando la hora del reloj_ -

Esta bien, ¿me encargare de comprar una cama más grande para ti hijo? - _lo decía, Sabrina mientras sonreía a su hijo_ -

G...Gracias mamá - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco avergonzado de lo que haría su madre en su habitación_ -

Tengan cuidado, ¿las calles son muy peligrosas en la noche? - _lo decía, Rafael avisando a su hijo_ -

Sí, descuida papá - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a su padre_ \- ¿tendremos cuidado en el camino?

Nos vemos hijo y cuídate, ¿si? - _lo decía, Sabrina algo preocupada por su hijo_ -

Claro, mamá - _lo decía, Bonnie sonriendole a su madre para irse con su novia rumbo a la casa_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse despedido de los padres de Bonnie. Belén junto a Bonnie, se dirigían a la casa donde estaban viviendo con los demás y tras haber caminado unos minutos, al llegar a la casa los dos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones no sin antes haberse despedido del otro e ingresar para dormirse. Al cambiarse de ropa para dormir, los dos se había acostado en sus camas pensando en algunas cosas en sus mentes.**_ **-**

" _¿Como me gustaría que algún día, bonnie y yo nos casáramos?_ " - _lo decía, Belén mirando al techo en un punto fijo_ \- " _¿Seriamos unos excelentes padres con unos hijos de ver...?_ " - _lo decía, Belén sonrojándose al saber que es lo que estaba pensando_ \- " _¿en que estoy pensando? ¿no se, si estaré lista para eso?_ " - _lo decía, pensando mientras se volitaba a ver a sus dos "hijos" durmiendo acurrucados entre ellos para darse calor_ \- " _tarves, ¿algún día llegue ese momento?_ " - _lo decía, mientras sonreía al ver a sus dos hijos, mientras que en la habitación de Bonnie_ -

" _Me pregunto, ¿si belén querría casarse conmigo, aun que fuera un animatronico poseído por una alma de un niño?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando al techo en un punto fijo_ \- " _un momento, ¿en que diablos estoy diciendo? ¡claro, que no podría casarme con ella! ¡ella es humana y yo solo soy un animatronico humanizado con un alma de un niño!_ " - _lo decía, sabiendo en lo que había pensado hace unos momentos atrás_ \- " _p...pero, ¿tener hijos propios? eso seria una locura_ " - " _pero, casarme con belén para protegerla y amarla con todo mi amor, eso si se podría pero... no me siento listo para dar ese paso aun, ¿tarves este preparado algún día?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras se cambiaba de posición y mirar a la puerta_ -

" _Se lo tendré que decir, ¿que quiero casarme con ella/el?_ " - _lo decía, Bonnie y Belén mentalmente decididos para que algún momento dieran el siguiente paso en sus vidas y en su relación_ -

 **-** _ **Tras pensarlo bien, los dos se quedan profundamente dormidos planeando como se lo dirían entre ellos para que su relación avanzara al siguiente paso. Mientras se dormían no sabían como podrían decirle eso a Belén o a Bonnie entre ellos sobre ese asunto del matrimonio.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo y espero, ¿que les haya gustado y agradado de como me quedo? ahora, a responder review's._ **-**

- **Elias Uzumaki123:** _Gracias, saludos igual, no eres el único que odia a Chile... pero, ¿que le puedo hacer? es mi hogar de nacimiento y donde crecí, putos flaites, me cagan mi vida... ¡¿por que dios?! ¡¿por que te tienes que llevarte a los buenos músicos en la vida?! (T-T)_

- **Hikari no kokoro:** _¿En serio...? ¡por que siempre me tienen que comparar por una mujer, por el amor a jisus! si, ¡soy un hombre! que por desgracia lo confunden por una mujer que tengo como nickname, (T-T) y gracias de que te haya gustado el capitulo._

- **KazZ159:** _¿En serio? vaya, no lo sabia que te había pillado desprevenido con ese capitulo anterior, te sugiero que te tomes una monster para que no duermas... ah, y saludos de Chile a los argentinos y a todos._

 **-** _Bueno, se que hay veces me sorprendo de como van las cosas en el fic y agradezco a mis lectores que leen mi fic. No olviden dejar sus review's para saber como me quedo el capitulo y la trama en que va esto... si incluso me estoy dando miedo de mi mismo... Bueno, les deseo suerte a todos ustedes que tengan planeado hacer algún fic de este grandioso juego de "_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _", bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_

 **\- P.D:** _¿Una pregunta para todos mis lectores? ¿quien, quiere que algunos de las parejas de el siguiente paso en su relación de noviazgo a matrimonio? se que es muy pronto pero se decidirán por votaciones y les daré unos números de las parejas que ustedes votaran, por cada capitulo pueden votar solo una vez, al terminar esto sobre que algunos animatronics se reencuentren con sus padres... bueno mejor no cuento más o seria spoiler, bueno aquí van las parejas!_ **-**

01 - _ **Bonnie X Belén.**_

02 - _ **Chica X Marcos.**_

03 - _ **Foxy X María.**_

04 - _ **Freddy X Mariana.**_

05 - _ **Golden X Rose.**_

06 - _ **Toy Bonnie X Jose.**_

07 - _ **Toy Chica X Alan.**_

08 - _ **Mangle X Alex.**_

09 - _ **Toy Freddy X Estefania.**_

10 - _ **Shadow Bonnie X Angel.**_

11 - _ **Shadow Freddy X Sofia.**_

12 - _ **Mary X Ray.**_

13 - _ **Spring X Yuri.**_

14 - _ **Sugar X Arnol.**_


	19. Los padres de Francisco

**Los padres de Francisco.**

 **-** _ **Era un cálido y soleado día de un viernes por la mañana, los hermanos ballons estaban ayudando a la madre de Rose con la jardinería, Ballon girl se encargaba de regar las plantas, Ballon boy en colocar las nuevas flores en las mesetas vacías y la madre de Rose estaba tarareando una canción que ella cantaba a sus preciosas plantas.**_ **-**

¿Que hace señorita, jackson? - _preguntaba, Billy a la madre de Rose, que estaba podando algunas plantas mientras ella tarareaba_ -

Oh, hola billy - _lo decía, la madre de Rose saludando al niño animatronico_ \- estoy cortando las hojas muertas de esta rosa para, ¿que luego crezcan sin problemas? - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a tararear una canción que ella recordaba_ -

¿Que es lo que canta? - _preguntaba, Ballon boy curioso a la madre de Rose_ -

Bueno, era una canción que mi madre me cantaba, ¿cuando era una niña? - _le responde, la madre de Rose con amabilidad a Ballon boy_ -

Oh... - _lo decía, Ballon boy sorprendido de la madre de Rose_ \- bueno, ¿quería avisarle que ya termine de colocar las flores nuevas en las mesetas? - _lo decía, avisándole a la madre de Rose_ -

Muchas gracias billy, por ayudarme - _lo decía, la madre de Rose hacia el pequeño animatronico_ \- ahora vete a la casa a lavarte las manos y ve a despertar a golden y a mi hija, ¿quieres?

Sí - _le responde, Ballon boy alegre mientras se iba a la casa para lavarse las manos y la madre de rose se para en la puerta del invernadero_ -

Daniela - _lo decía, la madre de Rose_ _llamándola_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa tía, támara? - _lo decía, Ballon girl al ver a la madre de Rose_ _llamándola_ -

¿Quería saber, si querías desayunar? - _le pregunta, Támara a Ballon girl con una sonrisa alegre_ -

Claro tía, ¿déjeme terminar de regar estas flores e iré a la casa? - _lo decía, Ballon girl alegre mientras terminaba de regar las flores faltantes con la regadera_ -

Hay, ¿estos niños crecen tan rápido? ¿aun que sean unos animatronics humanizados? - _lo decía, Támara caminando hacia la casa para preparar el desayuno_ -

 **-** _ **Tras terminar de podar algunas flores, Támara se dirigía a la casa para preparar el desayuno para Billy, Daniela, Francisco y Rose que no habían desayunado aun. Mientras que en la habitación de Rose, ella estaba durmiendo abrazada de Golden debido que no había más habitaciones, así que decidió dormir con su novia para protegerla y estar a su lado.**_ **-**

Oye rose, ¿despierta? - _lo decía, Golden Freddy intentando de despertar a su novia_ \- r...rose, vamos amor, ¿despierta? - _lo decía, moviendo un poco a su novia para que despertara_ -

Mmm... buenos dias, golden - _lo decía, Rose estirándose al despertar_ -

¿Dormiste cómoda? - _preguntaba, Golden un poco preocupado de que su novia haya dormido incomoda con el_ -

Claro que dormí cómoda, ¿si dormí con mi novio en la misma habitación? - _le responde, Rose acercando al rostro de su novio para darle un beso en los labios_ \- sabes, ¿tenia pensado salir contigo para ir a que te reunieras con tus padres?

¿C...Con mis padres? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido_ -

Sí, aparte se que han pasado unos veinte años, ¿desde que tu estuviste con tus padres? pero, ¿me gustaría conocer a tus padres al menos? - _lo decía, Rose recostándose en el torso de su novio, mientras lo abrazaba_ -

¿Estas segura que me reconocerán? - _lo decía, Golden un poco dudoso hacia su novia_ -

Sí, aparte que tus padres te extraña mucho y siempre van a la florería a pedir las mismas flores - _le responde, Rose al recordar que de vez en cuando en la florería se encontraba con la madre de Golden_ -

Dime, ¿una cosa rose? - _lo decía, Golden llamando la atención de su novia_ -

¿Dime? - _le pregunta, Rose al voltear a verlo_ -

Tu... ah, me preguntaba, si... ¿tu algún día...? ¿nosotros...? ah... - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso_ -

Anda golden, ¿dímelo? - _lo decía, Rose mirando a los ojos de su novio_ -

B...Bueno, ¿si tu...? - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso hacia su novia hasta que ambos escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta_ -

Rose, golden, ¿están hay? - _preguntaba, Ballon boy a Rose o a Golden que estaban dentro de la habitación_ -

Sí, billy - _le responde, Rose hacia el niño animatronico_ \- ¿solo danos unos minutos?

Ok, ¿solo quería avisarles que bajaran a desayunar? - _lo decía, Ballon boy caminando de vuelta a los escalones de la escalera para ir a la cocina_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que me vista? - _lo decía, Rose levantándose de la cama_ -

Sí, tienes razón - _lo decía, Golden también levantándose para irse de la habitación_ \- te dejare sola para, ¿que te puedas cambiar tranquila?

Oye golden, ¿tu también deberías cambiarte de ropa? - _lo decía, Rose señalando a la ropa de Golden_ -

E...Estoy bien, así - _lo decía, Golden un poco sonrojado de tener que cambiarse junto a su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿como quieras? - _lo decía, Rose saliendo de la habitación para cambiarse en el baño_ -

Diablos, ¿no se como se lo diré a rose? - _se preguntaba, Golden para si mismo algo molesto_ \- mmm... ¿creo que tendré que hablar con ella cuando pueda decírselo? - _lo decía, mientras caminaba a un armario donde había ropa para que el se cambiara_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Rose y Golden se estaban cambiando de ropa para poder salir a algún lugar aparte de estar caminando y conocer la ciudad, Rose intentaría reunir a Golden con sus padres. En la cocina, Támara estaba preparando algo delicioso para los hermanos ballons, golden y para su hija.**_ **-**

Tía támara, ¿que esta cocinando? - _preguntaba, Ballon girl a la madre de Rose al ver que estaba cocinando algo_ -

Bueno daniela, les estoy preparando unos huevos fritos para, ¿que ustedes cuatro desayunaran? - _le responde, Támara a la niña animatronica_ -

Oh, y ¿usted no desayunara? - _le pregunta, Ballon girl al ver a_ _Támara_ -

Bueno daniela, yo ya había desayunado mucho antes, ¿que ustedes despertaran? - _le responde, Támara a la pequeña Ballon girl_ -

Oh, ¿creía, que iba a desayunar con nosotros? - _lo decía, Ballon boy un poco desanimado_ -

Tranquilo, billy - _lo decía, Támara intentando de animar al niño animatronico_ \- ¿tarves mañana desayune con ustedes?

¿En serio? - _preguntaban, los hermanos ballons al mismo tiempo y ven como Támara asentía con la cabeza_ \- ¡sí!

Buenos dias señorita, jackson - _lo decía, Golden entrando a la cocina con una polera blanca, pantalones negros y zapatillas negras, mientras saludaba a la madre de su novia_ -

Buenos días, golden - _lo decía, Támara saludando a Golden al verlo vestido con otra ropa_ \- ¿durmieron bien los dos?

S...Sí, ¿dormimos bien sin ningún problema? - _lo decía, Golden un poco sonrojado_ -

Bueno y por cierto golden, ayer vi a tu madre en la florería y ella compro los mismos ramos de flores, ¿que a ella y a ti les gustan tanto? - _lo decía, Támara colocando los huevos fritos en dos platos y se los entrega uno a los hermanos ballons_ -

¿E...En serio? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido aun después de veinte años, ella un compraba esas flores_ \- ¿mi mamá un compra esas flores?

Sí, ¿aun que no lo creas? - _lo decía, Támara tomando dos huevos más para luego voltear a ver a Golden_ \- ella estaba algo deprimida al pensar, ¿que tu habías desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno? - _lo decía, mientras rompía unos dos huevos y los empezaba a freír en la sarten_ -

¿Así que aun me extraña? - _lo decía, Golden con nostalgia_ \- sabe, ¿algo de mi padre?

Cierto, ¿tu aun no lo sabes? ¿verdad? - _lo decía, Támara al mirar a golden mientras indicaba a los hermanos ballons que fueran a la sala a ver la televisión_ -

Saber, ¿que? - _preguntaba, Golden un poco dudoso sobre eso_ -

Bueno, ¿que tu padre estaba en su trabajo? y ¿cuando supo que tu habías desaparecido con otros niños? a el... le dio un infarto que termino quitandole la vida - _lo decía, Támara algo apenada por Golden al ver ese rostro atónito de escuchar de que su padre había muerto_ -

M...Mi papá, ¿murió? - _lo decía, Golden atónito al saber que su padre murió de un infarto al corazón_ -

Sí, por eso debes ser fuerte y superar la perdida de tu padre - _lo decía, Támara tomando el rostro de Golden con sus manos_ \- debes ir a ver a tu madre, ¿que es tu único familiar que tienes en tu vida?

Sí, tiene razón señora, jackson - _lo decía, Golden un poco más animado pero con una tristeza en su rostro_ -

Buenos dias, mamá - _lo decía, Rose entrando a la cocina, con una polera color amarillo, pantalones cafés y zapatillas negras_ -

Oh, ¿buenos días, hija? - _saludaba, Támara al ver a su hija entrar a la cocina y sentarse en la silla_ -

Golden, ¿te sucede algo? - _lo decía, Rose preocupada al ver el rostro de su novio triste_ -

¿N...No me pasa nada, rose? - _lo decía, Golden para no preocupar a su novia_ -

Algo me ocultas, tu siempre has estado alegre desde que nos conocimos en la pizzeria y ahora, ¿estas algo triste? - _lo decía, Rose mirando a su novio de brazos cruzados_ -

Bueno... la verdad... es mi padre... - _lo decía, Golden un poco desanimado_ -

¿Que le paso a tu padre? - _preguntaba, Rose algo preocupada por su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿el supo que había desaparecido y le dio un infarto en su trabajo? - _respondía, Golden con una mirada baja_ -

Hay golden... lo lamento tanto por ti - _lo decía, Rose triste por su novio y le da un abrazo para reconfortarlo_ -

G...Gracias, rose - _lo decía, Golden correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia_ -

¿Por que, me lo agradeces? - _preguntaba, Rose algo confundida a esas palabras de su novio_ -

¿Por que tu me has estado animando? ¿cuando estoy triste? - _le responde, Golden con una sonrisa_ -

Bueno, eres mi novio y a la vez un alma de un niño en un cuerpo animatronico humanizado y es por eso que debo animarte para que no vuelvas a esa oscuridad otra vez - _lo decía, Rose hacia su novio dándole un beso en los labios sorprendiéndolo, mientras que Golden correspondía el beso_ -

Se nota, ¿que ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja? - _lo decía, Támara sonriendo al ver a su hija y Golden en ese beso, mientras dejaba dos platos de huevos fritos para cada uno_ -

Gracias, mamá - _lo decía, Rose un poco sonrojada hacia su madre_ -

Gracias, señora jackson - _lo decía, Golden sonrojado hacia la madre de su novia_ -

Por favor, golden - _lo decía, Támara riéndose del novio de su hija_ \- llámame támara

Esta bien, támara... - _lo decía, Golden un poco avergonzado al llamar por el nombre de la madre de su novia_ -

Bueno, los dejare solos - _lo decía, Támara dirigiéndose a la puerta_ -

¿A donde vas mamá? - _preguntaba, Rose a su madre al verla dirigirse a la puerta_ -

Tu padre ¿necesitara de mi ayuda en la florería? - _le responde, Támara a su hija_ -

Esta bien mamá, francisco y yo saldremos, ¿por un rato a ver a su madre? - _lo decía, Rose a su madre_ -

Esta bien hija, pero ¿no tarden demasiado? - _lo decía, Támara hacia su hija y sale de la casa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Támara se iba a la florería para ayudar a su esposo. En la cocina, Golden estaba desayunando un poco preocupado por su madre y Rose fue a ver que estaban haciendo los dos hermanos ballons.**_ **-**

¿Que están viendo? - _preguntaba, Rose a los hermanos ballons_ -

Estamos viendo un programa entretenido - _lo decía, Ballon girl animada y alegre_ -

¿Como cual? - _lo decía, Rose un poco dudosa de los dos hermanos_ -

El programa se llama, ¿mi gato endemoniado? - _lo decía, Ballon boy a Rose mientras miraba atentamente a la televisión_ -

Ah, si... es un buen programa de televisión - _lo decía, Rose sonriendo al ver el programa de animal planet_ -

Una pregunta hermana rose, ¿a donde fue la tía támara? - _preguntaba, Ballon Boy un poco curioso al haber visto a Támara irse_ -

Fue a ayudar a mi papá en la florería, ¿por? - _le responde, Rose a la pregunta del niño animatronico_ -

No nada, ¿solo quería saber? - _lo decía, Ballon boy a rose_ -

Bueno, ¿me iré a desayunar con golden? - _lo decía, Rose caminando hacia la cocina_ -

Esta bien - _le respondían, los dos hermanos ballons a Rose mientras miraban el programa entretenidos_ -

 **-** _ **Al dejar a los dos hermanos ballons en la sala donde estaban viendo la televisión el programa de animal planet. Mientras que Rose ingresaba a la cocina ve a su novio desayunando solo y ella se sentó al lado de el para hacerle compañía.**_ **-**

Oye, golden, ¿estas listo para que los dos salgamos? - _preguntaba, Rose mientras empezaba a comer su huevo frito_ -

S...Sí, ¿eso creo? - _le respondía, Golden un poco desanimado_ -

Vamos, golden - _lo decía, Rose colocándole su mano sobre el de su novio, haciendo que la mirara_ \- debes ser fuerte, ¿se que perder a un familiar es muy difícil para cualquiera? pero, recuerda que estaré contigo para apoyarte

Gracias rose, necesitaba tu afecto mucho - _lo decía, Golden abrazando a su novia desprevenida, haciéndola sonrojarse_ -

Ya golden, todo esto pasara muy pronto, ¿ya lo veras? - _lo decía, Rose con una sonrisa hacia su novio intentándolo animarlo, mientras correspondía el abrazo_ -

Bueno... ah... tu termina de desayunar para poder ir a ver a mi madre - _lo decía, Golden hacia su novia mientras se separaba del abrazo_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Rose con una sonrisa alegre de que su novio lo estaba superando de a poco en saber que había perdido su padre_ -

Sabes, rose - _lo decía, Golden llamando la atención de su novia_ \- ah... ¿quería preguntarte algo muy importante...?

¿Cual? - _lo decía, Rose mientras terminaba de desayunar y mirar a su novio_ -

Ah... si tu... - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso hacia su novia_ -

Mira golden, si necesitas tiempo para decírmelo, ¿tómalo con calma? - _lo decía, Rose colocando sus manos con las de su novio_ \- ya tendrás las palabras para decírmelo - _lo decía, dándole una sonrisa alegre hacia su novio y se retira para dejar su plato en el fregadero_ -

S...Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso y sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

Bueno, sera mejor que salgamos a ver a tu madre - _lo decía, Rose caminando a la sala a donde estaban los hermanos ballons_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Golden levantándose para seguir a su novia hacia la sala_ -

" _Se lo tengo que decir... tengo que juntar todo este valor y decírselo con todo mi corazón_ " - _lo decía, Golden mentalmente para si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la sala donde estaban los hermanos ballons_ -

¿Ballon boy, ballon girl? - _lo decía, Rose llamando la atención de los dos hermanos_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decían, los dos hermanos al ver a Rose entrar a la sala donde estaban ellos_ -

Golden y yo saldremos por un rato y luego volveremos - _lo decía, Rose hacia los dos hermanos ballons_ -

Esta bien hermana, rose - _lo decían, los dos hermanos ballons al verla a ella y a golden entrando a la sala_ -

Bien, ¿vamos rose? - _preguntaba, Golden a su novia_ -

Sí, ah, casi se me olvidaba decirle algo a los hermanos ballons - _lo decía, Rose mirando a los dos hermanos ballons_ \- oigan, si tienen hambre en la alacena hay algunas frituras para que las coman y una botella de gaseosa

Claro, hermana rose - _le respondían, los dos hermanos ballons al mismo tiempo dándole una gran sonrisa a Rose_ -

Bien, ahora si me voy con golden - _lo decía, Rose caminando hacia golden y salir por la puerta de la casa_ -

 **-** _ **Al salir de la casa, Rose y Golden caminan hacia una pequeña plaza de juegos donde habían niños jugando y sus padres los vigilaban para que no se lastimaran y otros padres con sus hijos estaban jugando a la pelota.**_ **-**

No es bonito ver, ¿como sus padres e hijos juegan felices? - _lo decía, Rose maravillada de ver a los padres con sus hijos jugar_ -

Sí, pero... ¿mi padre nunca tuvo tiempo de jugar conmigo? - _lo decía, Golden mirando a los padres y sus hijos jugar_ -

Sabes una cosa golden, ya que has estado en esa pizzeria por veinte años, ¿no intentaste de salir y reencontrarte con tus padres? - _le preguntaba, Rose a su novio mientras el la veía con muchas dudas_ -

He logrado tele-transportarme al frente de la casa de mis padres, pero... nunca me atreví a interactuar con ellos - _lo decía, Golden un poco apenado de no haber hablado con su madre_ -

Te entiendo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar también haría lo mismo... pero, lo importante es que ahora estas fuera de esa pizzeria y es el momento de que hables con tu madre - _lo decía, Rose animando un poco a Golden mientras tomaba su mano con la suya_ \- por eso, estaré a tu lado para apoyarte siempre

Gracias, rose - _lo decía, Golden un poco sonrojado_ \- en verdad, necesitaba un poco de tus ánimos para que pueda seguir adelante

Bueno, eres mi pareja y tengo que apoyarte en los bueno o malos momentos juntos - _lo decía, Rose mientras abrazaba la cintura de su novio y los dos caminaban rumbo a la casa de los padres de Golden_ -

En eso tienes razón, pero me preguntaba si tu y yo algún día podríamos... ah... - _lo decía, Golden un poco sonrojado por lo que iba a decirle a su novia_ -

¿Dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación? - _lo decía, Rose adivinando lo que su novio le iba a decirle y hacerlo sonrojar mucho_ -

S...Sí - _le responde, Golden muy sonrojado de lo que su novia le había adivinado que iba a decirle_ -

Bueno, podríamos esperar unos días más, ¿ya que tengo que ayudar a mis padres en la florería? - _lo decía, Rose al saber que ya en dos días tenia que trabajar con sus padre en la_ _florería_ -

¿Podría ayudarles en la florería? - _lo decía, Golden hacia su novia_ _sorprendiéndola_ -

¿En serio, golden? - _lo decía, Rose maravillada de que su novio ayudara en la florería de sus padres_ -

Sí, además... ¿que tan aburrido puede ser? - _lo decía, Golden imaginándose lo aburrido que podría ser en esa_ _florería_ -

¿Como tu trabajo repetitivo en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Rose cruzada de brazos mirando a su novio con una sonrisa burlona_ -

S...Sí, algo parecido - _lo decía, Golden recordando que el salia de vez en cuando en ocasiones especiales_ -

Esta bien, mañana iré a hablar con mis padres para ver si tu también podrias ayudarnos, ¿con el trabajo de la florería? - _lo decía, Rose ya sabiendo que serian cuatro personas trabajando en la_ _florería_ -

Gracias rose, aparte... - _lo decía, Golden rascándose la nuca algo nervioso_ \- ¿quien cuidara a ballon boy y ballon girl? - _preguntaba, a su novia un poco preocupado por los hermanos ballons_ -

Ellos ya saben cual es la rutina de la casa, estarán muy bien golden - _le responde, Rose con seguridad de que ellos estarían bien solos_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Golden creyendo-le a su novia que los hermanos ballons estarían bien_ -

Bueno sabes, ¿donde es la casa de tus padres? - _preguntaba, Rose a su novio mirando a las calles donde podrían estar la casa de los padres de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿es por aqui? - _lo decía, Golden tomando la mano de su novia y los dos corrían hasta que entraron a un_ _callejón_ -

Pero golden, ¿es un callejón sin salida? - _lo decía, Rose al estar en un callejón sin salida_ -

Tranquila nos tele-transportaremos los dos, solo debes aferrarte a mi y hagas lo que hagas, ¿no abras los ojos? - _lo decía, Golden hacia su novia_ -

¿Por que me pides eso? - _preguntaba, Rose a su novio un poco dudosa_ -

¿No estoy acostumbrado a tele-transportar alguien conmigo? - _le respondía, Golden un poco incomodo de tele-transportarse con alguien junto a el_ -

Bueno, ¿todo eso hay una primera vez? ¿no lo crees? - _lo decía, Rose con una sonrisa alegre a su novio_ -

Sí, pero, ¿no quiero que veas? me pondrías nervioso... - _lo decía, Golden un poco sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

Tranquilo golden, yo estaré a tu lado siempre - _lo decía, Rose abrazándose a su novio y cerrar sus ojos_ -

" _Bien... ¿aquí vamos?_ " - _lo decía, Golden mentalmente mientras el abrazaba a su novia y de la nada se tele-transporta junto a su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Al tele-transportarse, Golden junto a Rose aparecen al frente de la casa de sus padres donde en un buzón decía, "Bricks" y sin perder más tiempo, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta para llamar a la madre de Golden.**_ **-**

¿Crees que este en casa? - _le pregunta, Golden un poco preocupado de saber si su madre lo_ _reconocería_ -

Claro, ¿que ella esta aquí? - _le responde, Rose a su novio tomándolo de la mano para que supiera que no estaría solo_ -

Eso espero, ¿son veinte años de que no veo a mi madre? - _lo decía, Golden un poco preocupado y haciendo preocupar a su novia_ -

Sabes, deberías saber, ¿que podrias pasar tiempo con tu madre? - _lo decía, Rose a su novio animándolo de esa_ _tristeza_ -

¿Estas segura? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido de su novia al mencionar eso_ -

Completamente segura, ¿tu y tu madre, deben pasar el tiempo perdido por culpa de vincent? - _lo decía, Rose al mencionar ese nombre con odio_ -

Gracias, rose - _lo decía, Golden tomando de la mano de su novia_ \- eres la mejor en que me haya pasado en la vida - _lo decía, mientras le daba una sonrisa a su novia_ -

No hay de que, golden - _lo decía, Rose hacia su novio dándole un beso_ _sorprendiéndolo_ \- ahora, ¿es tiempo de que hables con tu madre? - _lo decía, determinada mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa_ -

En un momento - _lo decía, una voz de una mujer adulta_ \- sí, ¿que necesitan jóvenes? - _lo decía, una mujer adulta de 39 años, cabello rubio largo, orbes azules claros y tez blanca_ -

¿Usted es yazmin bricks? - _preguntaba, Rose hacia la madre de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿ese es mi nombre? - _le responde, Yazmin al mencionar su nombre_ \- ¿que necesita?

¿Es sobre su hijo, desaparecido? - _lo decía, Rose mientras veía a su novio algo preocupado_ \- ¿nos podría dejar entrar a su casa para poder explicarle?

¿Esta bien? - _lo decía, Yazmin dejando entrar a los dos jóvenes y llevándolos a la cocina_ \- ¿quieren algo, un café o un té? - _preguntaba, hacia los dos_ _jóvenes_ -

No gracias. señora bricks - _le responde, Rose no queriendo nada_ -

A mi tampoco - _lo decía, Golden no queriendo nada_ -

Bien - _lo decía, Yazmin sentándose mirando a los dos_ _jóvenes_ \- ¿que querían decirme sobre, mi hijo?

Bueno, su hijo esta... - _lo decía, Rose pero es interrumpida por Yazmin_ -

Déjame adivinar, ¿mi hijo esta en el traje de golden freddy? - _lo decía, Yazmin sorprendiendo a los dos_ -

Sí, pero... ¿como lo sabe usted? - _lo decía, Rose algo sorprendida_ -

Simple, ¿por que mi hijo siempre ha estado apareciendo de vez en cuando en las noches? - _lo decía, Yazmin mientras se levanta de su asiento_ \- ¿no es verdad, francisco? - _lo decía, mirando a su hijo_ -

S...Sí, mamá - _lo decía, Golden un poco apenado_ \- y ¿como sabias que era yo?

Hay hijo, una madre nunca puede olvidar a su hijo incluso, ¿cuando esta en un cuerpo animatronico? - _lo decía, Yazmin caminando hacia las escaleras_ \- espérenme, ¿un momento aquí?

Claro... - _respondían, los dos a la vez_ -

¿Como ella me descubrió? - _se preguntaba, Golden un poco sorprendido de que su madre lo haya_ -

¿Quien sabe golden? - _lo decía, Rose sorprendida igual que su novio_ \- sera, instinto de madre

¿Creo que si? - _lo decía, Golden mirando a su novia_ -

¿Como ella pudo descubrirte si tu pareces más a un fantasma? - _le preguntaba, Rose a su novio_ -

Eso es... - _lo decía, Golden pero es interrumpido por Yazmin_ -

Es por que en las noches que me desvelaba, golden freddy aparecía en frente de la casa - _respondía, Yazmin mientras bajaba con un peluche de Golden freddy_ -

Ese no es... - _lo decía, Golden impresionado de ver lo que tenia su madre en sus manos_ -

Así es hijo, es tu peluche de golden - _lo decía, Yazmin mientras caminaba hacia la pareja_ \- ¿que seguro eres, tu ahora? - _lo decía, entregándole el peluche a su hijo_ -

¿Así que podías verme? - _preguntaba, Golden con su peluche en sus manos_ -

Así es hijo y me alegra, ¿que hayas vuelto a casa? - _lo decía, Yazmin hacia su hijo y mira a la joven_ \- ¿ella es tu amiga? - _preguntaba, al ver a Rose_ -

N...No, en realidad...ella es mi novia - _respondía, Golden un poco nervioso hacia su madre_ -

Hola, soy rose jackson - _lo decía, Rose presentándose a la madre de su novio_ -

Sí, conozco a tus padres - _lo decía, Yazmin mirándola de pies a cabeza_ \- pero, ¿nunca creí ver a mi hijo con una chica muy linda? - _lo decía, sonrojando a Rose y a Golden al decir que era linda_ -

G...Gracias señora, yazmin - _lo decía, Rose un poco avergonzada y alagada con un sonrojo_ -

M...Mamá - _lo decía, Golden un poco avergonzado de su madre_ -

Saben, si que hacen una bonita pareja los dos - _lo decía, Yazmin dándoles una sonrisa a su hijo y a Rose_ \- bueno, ¿seguro deben tener preguntas de como supe que mi hijo era golden freddy? - _lo decía, mirando a los dos que asentían la cabeza_ _afirmativamente_ -

Sí, ¿podría explicarnos de como supo en verdad? - _preguntaba, Rose hacia la madre de su novio_ -

Bueno, en realidad fue gracias al padre de francisco - _lo decía, Yazmin mirando una foto de su esposo_ -

¿M...Mi papá? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido ante esas palabras de su madre_ -

Sí, me dijo que el animatronico de golden freddy era nuestro hijo, igual que los otros animatronics que eran tus amigos - _lo decía, Yazmin hacia su hijo y a Rose_ _sorprendiéndolos_ -

Pero, ¿como su esposo supo eso? ¿si el había fallecido? - _preguntaba, Rose algo sorprendida de lo que_ _decía_ -

Sí, el siempre era muy protector conmigo y con francisco, ¿así que el seria como mi angel guardián? - _lo decía, Yazmin hacia Golden y Rose mirando la foto de su esposo_ \- el siempre me avisaba cuando golden venia a la casa y ¿de vez en cuando lo podía ver afuera de la casa?

Vaya, ¿es sorprendente, que su esposo le avisara incluso si esta muerto? - _lo decía, Rose sorprendida igual que Golden_ -

Sí, fue una lastima al ya no tenerlo más y sentir ese abrazo protector que me daba antes de que saliera a trabajar en su trabajo como abogado - _lo decía, Yazmin un poco triste al recordar que su esposo había fallecido_ -

Sí... comprendo eso, pero también tengo a rose que me da esa misma sensación, cuando dormimos en la misma habitación - _lo decía, Golden mirando a su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿tengo una pregunta para los dos? - _lo decía, Yazmin mirándolos con ternura_ -

Sí, ¿cual es esa pregunta, mamá? - _lo decía, Golden al ver a su madre_ -

¿Han pensado en casarse? - _preguntaba, Yazmin curiosa_ -

Aun no queremos casarnos, señora bricks - _lo decía, Rose un poco sonrojada hacia la madre de su novio_ -

M...Mamá, ahora, ¿tu también nos pregunta sobre eso? - _lo decía, Golden sonrojado hacia su madre_ -

¿Que, solo quería saber? - _lo decía, Yazmin hacia su hijo_ \- bueno, si me disculpan los dos, ¿tengo que irme a mi trabajo? - _lo decía, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación_ -

¿En que trabajara tu madre? - _le pregunta, Rose a su novio_ -

¿No lo se? - _le responde, Golden a su novia_ -

Bueno, lamento no tener el tiempo para hablar con ustedes dos, pero... ¿sera en otro momento? - _lo decía, Yazmin bajando por las escaleras con un vestido negro, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros_ -

¿En que trabajas mamá? - _preguntaba, Golden a su madre_ -

Soy contadora en un banco, lamento tener que retirarme así tan de-repente, pero... ¿debo trabajar y aparte que pagan muy bien? - _lo decía, Yazmin dándole un beso en la mejilla de Golden y de Rose para irse_ _rápido_ \- luego nos veremos - _lo decía, Yazmin llevándose una copia de la llave de la casa y al salir estaba una compañera de trabajo que la venia a llevarla a su trabajo y sin perder más tiempo se fueron_ -

¿Eso fue rápido? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido de que su madre se había ido_ -

Sí, pero al menos sabemos que ella esta bien y tiene un buen empleo - _lo decía, Rose a su novio mientras ambos miraban como se iba el vehículo_ \- bien, le preparare la cena a tu madre para cuando llegue - _lo decía, caminando hacia la cocina_ -

¿Deja que te ayude? - _preguntaba, Golden a su novia para ayudarla en la cocina_ -

Esta bien, puedes ayudarme a preparar la cena - _lo decía, Rose sonriendole a su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Tras pasar unas horas, Rose habría preparado fideos con salsa de tomate junto a la ayuda de su novio en preparar la cena y sin más, los dos se sirvieron en dos platos los fideos con salsa de tomates para empezar a comer el almuerzo.**_ **-**

¿Como quedo golden? - _preguntaba, Rose a su novio_ -

Bien, quedo delicioso - _le responde, Golden hacia su novia con una sonrisa_ \- espero, ¿que a mamá le guste? - _lo decía, mientras dejaba el plato en el fregadero_ -

Estoy segura que le encantara mucho - _lo decía, Rose levantándose y dejando su plato en el fregadero_ \- bueno, deberíamos empezar a irnos y 'si quieres puedes llevarte el peluche?

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido_ -

Sí, aparte es tu peluche y si quieres, ¿lo dejas aquí o te lo llevas? - _lo decía, Rose a su novio con una sonrisa al ver a su novio humanizado y la del peluche_ \- además, ¿humanizado o no? te ves adorable

Bueno, mejor dejo el peluche en la casa de mi madre, ¿ella lo necesitara más que yo? - _lo decía, Golden dejando el peluche en una mesa en la sala, mientras tenia un sonrojo por el comentario de su novia_ -

Bien, ¿estamos listos para volver a casa? - _lo decía, Rose hacia su novio tomándolo de las manos_ -

S...Sí, estoy listo para volver - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso hacia su novia_ -

Sabes, siempre me había gustado saber... ¿como seriamos nosotros si nos hubiéramos casado? - _lo decía, Rose sonrojando a su novio por ese comentario_ -

¿Q...Quien sabe? - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso por su novia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Bien, estoy lista - _lo decía, Rose abrazando a su novio y cerrando sus ojos_ -

Bien, ¿aquí vamos otra vez? - _lo decía, Golden abrazando a su novia y tele-transportarse hacia la casa de los padres de su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Justo cuando se habían tele-transportado hacia la casa de los padres de su novia, en el peluche de Golden Freddy había una nota diciendo: "hay fideos con salsa para la cena, solo debes calentarla y espero que te guste, golden". Al aparecer en la casa de los padres de su novia, veían que los hermanos Ballons estaban dormidos y la televisión con un reportaje sobre "la semana del tiburón".**_ **-**

Bueno, iré a buscar algo para, ¿abrigarlos? - _lo decía, Rose subiendo los escalones de las escaleras para buscar algo en el armario algo que abrigara a los hermanos ballons para que no sintieran_ _frió_ -

" _¿Creo que no seria tan mala idea en que rose y yo nos casemos algún día?_ " - _lo decía, Golden mentalmente mirando por donde había subido su novia_ \- " _pero, ¿no se si ella querrá casarse conmigo aun? pero, ¿seriamos felices si estamos o no casados?_ " - _lo decía, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena de esta noche_ -

Bien, ya encontré algo para abrigarlos - _lo decía, Rose encontrando un cobertor para poder tapar a los hermanos ballons_ \- si, con esto servirá... - _lo decía, Rose pero es interrumpida por un olor muy peculiar_ -

" _¿Ese olor...? ¿acaso, golden esta cocinando la cena de esta noche?_ " - _lo decía, Rose mentalmente sintiendo un olor delicioso mientras bajaba por los escalones y tapar primero a los hermanos ballons e ir luego a la cocina ver que estaba preparando Golden_ \- " _Es la primera vez, ¿que veo a Golden cocinar?_ " - _lo decía, mirando a su novio cocinando y estaba empezando a tararear alguna canción que el_ _conocía_ \- " _Bueno, sea lo que sea, ¿le quedara delicioso?_ " - _lo decía, para retirarse a la sala a donde estaban los hermanos ballons y hacerles compañía mientras veía la televisión_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unas tres horas más tarde y Rose ya estaba dormida abrazando a los dos hermanos ballons que estaban al lado de ella. Mientras que los padres de Rose llegaban y al ver la escena tan tierna de su hija, no dudaron en sacarles una foto y guardarlo como recuerdo.**_ **-**

Oye rose, ¿vamos hija despierta? - _lo decía, Támara amablemente moviendo a su hija_ -

Mmm... ¿que hora son? - _preguntaba, Rose un poco somnolienta de haberse dormido_ -

Son las diez, hija - _le responde, Támara a su hija_ \- bueno, ¿sera mejor que vengas a cenar?

Sí, ya voy... - _lo decía, Rose empezando a bostezar y empieza a mover un poco a los hermanos ballons_ \- billy, daniela vamos despiértense, ¿que debemos cenar? - _lo decía, empezando a_ _despertarse_ -

¿Que hora son? - _preguntaba, Ballon girl a Rose_ -

Son las diez de la tarde, mejor cenemos y nos iremos a dormir - _le responde, Rose a la niña animatronica_ -

Esta bien, hermana rose - _lo decía, Ballon boy levantándose e ir a la cocina donde estaban Golden siendo acosado con la mirada por el padre de su novia_ -

¿Que estuvieron haciendo toda esta tarde? - _preguntaba, Thomas con una mirada seria y fría hacia Golden_ -

F...Fuimos a ver a mi madre, señor jackson... - _lo decía, Golden un poco atemorizado de la mirada de su futuro suegro_ -

Eso espero, ¿por que si lastimas a mi hija te ira peor? - _lo decía, Thomas amenazando a Golden_ -

S...Sí señor - _lo decía, Golden con nerviosismo hacia el padre de su novia_ -

¿Eso espero? - _lo decía, Thomas mirando que entraba su hija en la cocina_ -

Buenas, papá - _lo decía, Rose saludando a su padre_ -

Hola hija, ¿como has estado? - _lo decía, Thomas abrazando a su hija y mirando a Golden con_ _desconfianza_ -

Bien, golden y yo fuimos a la casa de su madre - pero, no estuvimos mucho tiempo ya, ¿que ella tubo que irse a trabajar?

Bueno, sera mejor que cenes algo, ¿no quiero que mi niña este débil y hambrienta? -

Papá, ¿no soy ya una niña pequeña? - _lo decía, Rose sonrojada por lo que había dicho su padre_ -

Para mi siguiras siendo mi niña pequeña - _lo decía, Thomas hacia su hija_ -

Cariño, ¿no deberías ya dejar de decirle eso a nuestra hija? - _lo decía, Támara entrando junto con los hermanos ballons a la cocina_ -

Pero... - _lo decía, Thomas pero es interrumpido por su esposa_ -

¿No tengamos esa conversación, otra vez? - _lo decía, Támara cruzada de brazos_ -

Esta bien, querida - _lo decía, Thomas hacia su esposa_ -

Recuerda, ¿que ella ya tiene 17 años y ya sabe cuidarse sola? - _lo decía, Támara regañándolo otra vez a su esposo_ -Esta bien, amor - _lo decía, Thomas un poco preocupado por su hija al dejarlo solo con Golden_

Bueno, ¿cenemos para poder irnos a dormir? - _lo decía, Támara mientras se acercaba a la olla para servir en los platos_ \- billy, daniela, ¿podrían llevar estos dos platos a la mesa?

Sí, tía támara - _lo decían, los hermanos ballons tomando cada uno. un plato para ir a dejarlo en la mesa donde estaban Rose, Golden y Thomas_ -

Vaya, me pregunto, ¿quien habrá cocinado esta deliciosa cena? - _lo decía, Támara al sentir un delicioso aroma de la comida_ -

Bueno... ¿fui yo quien lo había preparado? - _lo decía, Golden un poco sonrojado hacia la madre de su novia_ -

Mmm... ¿golden te quedo muy delicioso? - _lo decía, Rose probando la comida de su novio_ -

Mmm... es verdad, golden tienes un buen gusto, ¿al preparar en la cocina? - _lo decía, Támara impresionada por la comida de Golden_ -

Sí, es verdad - _lo decía, Ballon girl maravillada del sabor de la comida que había preparado Golden_ -

Mmm... golden es el mejor cocinero, ¿que he conocido? - _lo decía, Ballon boy disfrutando de la comida_ -

Sí, al parecer este jovencito, ¿tiene una gran habilidad en la cocina? - _lo decía, Thomas mirando a Golden con una sonrisa pero al ver que su esposa e hija no lo miraban, le hacia señas de "te estoy vigilando, golden"_ -

G...Gracias, m...me alegra ¿que les haya, gustado a todos? - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso y sonrojado por el alago de los hermanos ballons, de Támara y de su novia e incluso de Thomas_ -

Bueno, disfrutemos de esta deliciosa cena para, ¿luego irnos a dormir? - _lo decía, Támara sonriendo a todos_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber comido la cena, Rose estaba lavando los platos en el fregadero mientras que los hermanos ballons estaban acomodándose en el sofá grande de la sala para dormir mientras eran arropados por Támara y Thomas estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de "¿como cuidar a un tulipán en un invernadero en la casa?".**_ **-**

Oye, Rose... - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso hacia su novia_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa golden? - _lo decía, Rose al ver a su novio al lado de ella ayudándola con los platos_ -

Me preguntaba... si... ¿tu...? - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso hacia su novia_ \- ¿si tu querías salir conmigo mañana? - _preguntaba, un poco sonrojado_ -

Mmm... ¿así que me estas invitando, a una cita? - _lo decía, Rose colocando una sonrisa alegre hacia su novio_ -

S...Sí - _le responde, Golden sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

Bueno, esta bien golden - _lo decía, Rose limpiándose las manos y ver a su novio a los ojos_ \- acepto, ¿tu cita para mañana?

¿En verdad? - _lo decía, Golden sorprendido de que su novia iba a aceptar una cita con el_ -

Sí, además otro día le podía decirle a mis padres para, ¿ver si tu podías ayudarnos en la florería? - _lo decía, Rose dándole un beso en las mejillas de su novio sonrojandolo aun más_ -

R...Rose - _lo decía, Golden sonrojado y atónito pronunciando el nombre de su novia_ -

Oye golden, ¿tengo una pregunta? - _lo decía, Rose llamando la atención de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿dime? - _lo decía, Golden mirando a su novia_ -

¿A donde iremos en nuestra cita? - _preguntaba, Rose algo curiosa mientras miraba a su novio_ -

Ah... mañana iremos a un parque lo bastante grande para pasar un tiempo los dos solos - _le respondía, Golden sonrojado hacia su novia_ \- y también, ¿quiero preguntarte algo importante?

Esta bien, golden - _lo decía, Rose igual sonrojada sabiendo que le podría preguntarle Golden en su cita de mañana_ \- ¿por ahora terminamos de lavar los platos? ahora, ¿es tiempo de irnos a dormir? - _lo decía, mientras caminaba hacia los escalones de las escaleras_ -

Ah... espera rose - _lo decía, Golden limpiándose las manos y tomando a su novia como si fueran recién casados_ -

G...Golden - _lo decía, Rose sonrojada por la acción de su novio_ \- ¿que crees que estas haciendo?

Pues cargarte, ¿no dejare que mi novia suba las escaleras? hasta, nuestra habitación... - _lo decía, golden sonrojado al mencionar eso último_ -

¿No me digas que...? - _lo decía, Rose pero es interrumpida por su novio_ -

Sí, ¿solo cierra los ojos? - _lo decía, Golden mientras estaba sonrojado_ -

Esta bien, golden - _lo decía, Rose cerrando sus ojos y abrazando a su novio_ -

Bien, ¿aquí vamos otra vez? - _lo decía, Golden teletransportandose hacia la habitación de su novia_ -

Wow, ¿para la otra avísame, quieres? - _lo decía, Rose afirmándose de su novio al ser bajada por Golden_ -

Lo siento rose, ¿había olvidado que habíamos cenado? - _lo decía, Golden un poco apenado por su novia_ -

Pues, ¿para la otra esperaras? - _lo decía, Rose_ _regañándolo_ -

Esta bien, rose - _lo decía, Golden un poco nervioso hacia su novia_ \- ahora, ¿creo que sera mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa...? - _lo decía, esto último con un sonrojo_ -

Bueno, yo me cambiare en el baño y tu aquí, ¿así no habrá problemas? - _lo decía, Rose tomando su ropa para dormir y dirigirse al baño sonrojada_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Golden sonrojado al ver como su novia se iba al baño mientras empezaba a cambiarse su ropa_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haberse cambiado de ropa los dos, se habían acostado pero debido que la cama era para una persona, tenían que dormir abrazados, aun que a Golden no le agradaba esa idea debido que cierto padre lo amenazaba si lastimaba de cualquier forma a lo que era su novia y Rose por otro lado estaba feliz de estar con su novio animatronico humanizado por que en el fondo ella amaba a Golden pero, no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso al igual que su novio.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que es algo difícil de hacer y más el tiempo, pero... ¡odio esta puta vida de mierda! ¡puto colegio que me cambio el puto horario a tan solo tres meses para que termine mi colegio! ¡¿por que dios?! ¡¿por que me haces esto...! ¡todo esto es por tu culpa justin gayber, putos reggetoneros, puto colegio, puto freddy fazbear, puto todo! (excepto FanFictions y mis queridos lectores) ahora ya me pude desquitarme un poco y es el momento de ahora, a responder sus review's._ **-**

- _ **KazZ159:**_ _Si, lo se soy un maestro troll igual que scotte, nah... mentira, ¿no soy tan malvado o si? bueno, en eso tienes razón pero al menos se que en mi perturbadora y psicópata mente habrá matrimonio entre algunas parejas aun, pero ustedes les espera muchas cosas en este fic sobre estas parejas y se que a algunos les sorprendió mucho de que estas parejas... bueno, ustedes ya saben._

- _ **Ultimonoob:**_ _Puede ser, puede que ellos se casen pronto, ¿quien sabe? -_ _inserta risa_ _malévola- nah, ¿en serio? quien sabe quien de cada uno de estas parejas se case antes de tiempo entre alguno de estos capítulos, pero... eso lo decidirá mi retorcida mente._

 **-** _Vaya,_ _ **1,421**_ _visitas totales en mi segundo fic de FNAF, ahora se que todos ustedes esperaban un capitulo largo como los otros dos anteriores, pero... con el nuevo horario que tengo (puta vida) no creo que tenga los mismos toques como los dos últimos capítulos, pero... intentare de hacer lo mejor que pueda, bueno... bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	20. Los padres de Natally

**Los padres de Natally.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de FNAF son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto de mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **Advertencia:** _los personajes humanizados de los animatronics, son basados en los dibujos de Pole-bear y de SweetGirl90._

 **-** _ **Era un sábado por la mañana de un día cálido indicando el inicio de la primavera. Mientras que la madre de Angel estaba trabajando en la mañana, Angel y Shadow Bonnie estaban durmiendo los dos juntos en la misma habitación.**_ **-**

Buenos días, angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie abrazándose a su novio_ -

Buenos días, natally - _le respondía, Angel a su novia mientras despertaba abrazado_ -

¿Crees que fue buena idea decirle a tu madre que soy una animatronica humanizada? - _le preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie su novio mientras lo abrazaba aun más a su cuerpo_ -

Sí, ¿ella se lo tomo muy tranquila al decirle eso? - _le responde, Angel a su novia_ -

Bueno... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie subiéndose en sima de su novio_ \- ¿que haremos hoy día, amor?

N...Natally, ¿que es lo que haces? - _lo decía, Angel un poco nervioso al ver a su novio estar en sima de el_ -

Bueno, quería verte así acostado en la cama, pero... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie con una sonrisa a su novio_ \- ¿listo para dar el siguiente paso a nuestra relación?

¿N...No creo que sea un buen momento ahora? - _lo decía, Angel un poco nervioso hacia su novia_ -

Vamos, ¿que podría salir mal? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su novio_ -

B...Bueno, ¿como podría explicarle a mi novia? - _lo decía, Angel nervioso y un poco sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

Hay vamos angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras le sonreía burlona-mente a su novio_ \- recuerda, ¿que soy una animatronica poseída por mi alma? ¿que podría pasar?

Sí, pero... ¿no crees, que estas tomándolo muy a la ligera? - _lo decía, Angel un poco incomodo debido que podía ver a su novia en sima de él_ -

Oh, vamos angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco frustrada hacia su novio_ \- somos adolescentes y deberíamos disfrutar nuestra relación - _lo decía, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su novio_ -

S...Sí, ¿lo se pero piénsalo por un momento? - _lo decía, Angel un poco incomodo de su novia_ -

Bien angel, ¿te escucho? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su novio_ -

Bueno, primero... ¿deberías tomarte nuestra relación con más calma? - _lo decía, Angel tomando de los hombros de su novia_ -

Esta bien - _le responde, Shadow Bonnie tranquilamente a su novio, entendiendo de lo que trata de decirle_ -

Bien, segundo... ¿deberíamos tener una cita entre nosotros como pareja? - _lo decía, Angel aclarándole a su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿entiendo que no quieras avanzar, al siguiente paso en nuestra relación? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco triste de haber tomado a la ligera la relación con Angel_ -

Y tercero... ¿deberíamos casarnos si quieres dar el siguiente paso? - _lo decía, Angel recordando eso último mientras miraba los ojos de su novia_ -

Osea, ¿que nuestra relación pase de novios al matrimonio? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sonrojada al saber que ella estaría casada con su novio_ -

Sí, pero... ¿no creo que estemos listos para eso, verdad? - _lo decía, Angel a su novia animatronica_ -

Claro, ¿solo que quiero saber cuando seria nuestra boda? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie acercando su rostro a unos centímetros del rostro de su novio_ -

Y si nos registramos en el registro civil ¿como casados? - _lo decía, Angel un poco más sonrojado debido que tenia el rostro de su novia muy cerca de él y que ella era una animatronica y el era un humano_ -

Esta bien, angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie con una_ _tristeza_ -

¿Quieres desayunar? - _le preguntaba, Angel a su novia un poco preocupado_ -

¿Bueno? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras se quitaba en sima de su novio y levantaba de la cama_ -

Bien, ¿que quieres para desayunar? - _le pregunta, Angel a su novia_ -

Bueno, pan tostado con mermelada ¿si no es mucha molestia? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras miraba para otro lado con un sonrojo_ -

Esta bien, te avisare cuando el desayuno este listo - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su novia que estaba dándole la espalda_ \- mientras, ¿quiero que te vistas muy bien? para, ¿que los dos salgamos? - _lo decía, susurrándole en el oído de su novia, mientras se iba a la cocina dejándola sola en su habitación_ -

" _¿Creo que me estoy dejando llevar por mis impulsos?_ " - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mentalmente mirando de reojo la puerta por donde se había ido su novio_ \- " _aun que me avergüence de lo que casi le hago, ¿me siento culpable por eso...?_ " - _lo decía, mentalmente al verse ella misma por un espejo que había en la habitación y se levanta para cambiarse de ropa mientras caminaba al armario donde tenia ropa de ella y de su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Shadow Bonnie se empezaba a cambiarse de ropa para poder desayunar con su novio. En la cocina, Angel estaba colocando los panes en la tostadora para calentar los panes para que el y su novia animatronica desayunaran**_ **-**

Veamos si encuentro la... - _lo decía, Angel pero ve una nota pegada en el refrigerador_ \- mermelada... - _lo decía, mientras tomaba la nota que estaba pegada_ -

" _Querido hijo, lamento no haber avisado que me habían cambiado mi turno en el trabajo, llegare a la hora de la cena. sobre tu secreto de tu novia, quedara guardado y nadien sabrá de que tu novia es una animatronica_ " - _lo decía, Angel leyendo la nota mentalmente_ \- " _por cierto hay un poco de la cena de ayer, así que no más calienten-lo y espero que lo disfruten, te quiere mucho, Jane_ " - _lo decía, terminando de leerlo sabiendo que era la nota de su madre_ -

Ah... angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie entrando en la cocina_ -

¿Sí? ¿que pasa, natally? - _lo decía, Angel mirando la nota un poco preocupado por su madre_ -

¿Como me veo? - _le preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie llamando la atención de su novio haciéndolo que volteara a verla_ -

W...Wow... - _lo decía, Angel al ver a su novia vestida con una polera negra, una chaleca con capucha negra, pantalón azul, zapatillas blancas_ \- ¿T...Te ves muy linda? - _lo decía, maravillado de lo linda que era su novia_ -

Ah... g...gracias - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco sonrojada por el alago de su novio_ -

P...Por favor siéntate, ¿en seguida estarán listos el pan tostado? - _lo decía, Angel mientras abría el refrigerador y buscaba la mermelada_ \- ¿que sabor te gusta?

Pues... ¿el de mora? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie hacia su novio_ -

Bien, ¿mermelada de mora sera? - _lo decía, Angel sacando un pocillo con la mermelada de mora y lo coloca en la mesa_ -

Angel... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa, natally? - _lo decía, Angel mientras sacaba unos panes tostados de la tostadora_ -

Tu... ah... bueno, me preguntaba si tu... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco avergonzada_ -

Vamos natally - _lo decía, Angel con una sonrisa alegre a su novia mientras dejaba los panes tostados en la mesa_ \- dime ¿lo que tienes que decirme?

B...Bueno, he pensado en lo que me dijiste y quisiera que tu y yo... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

Ah... espera un momento natally, tengo algo que darte en mi habitación - _lo decía, Angel subiendo corriendo a su habitación para buscar algo_ -

" _¿Me pregunto que ira a buscar en la habitación?_ " - _se preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie mentalmente mientras miraba por donde se había ido su novio_ -

Listo, lo encontré - _lo decía, Angel encontrando una pequeña caja azulada_ \- espero, ¿que esto le guste a natally? - _lo decía, mientras corría por las escaleras y entra a la cocina y ve que ella estaba comiendo pan tostado con mermelada de mora_ -

¿Sucede algo, angel? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie mientras miraba a su novio con curiosidad al verlo que ocultaba algo en su espalda_ -

Bueno, como veras natally - _lo decía, Angel un poco sonrojado al tener que darle algo especial a su novia_ \- ¿como eres mi novia? he decido que debería darte algo, ¿como muestra de nuestro noviazgo? - _lo decía, mientras le entregaba una caja azul_ -

¿Que es? - _le preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie curiosa de lo que podía tener dentro de la caja_ -

Eso es una sorpresa y ¿te va a gustar mucho? - _le responde, Angel a su novia mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer pan tostado con mermelada_ -

Vaya... es... muy lindo... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie al ver que dentro de la caja había un anillo de oro y estaba añadido una esmeralda_ \- ¿como lo has conseguido?

Bueno, cuando fui a miami me encontré con un viejo amigo, buceamos y encontré esta esmeralda en el fondo del arrecife - _lo decía, Angel un poco feliz de que le haya gustado la sorpresa a su novia_ \- ¿como mi amigo era también alguien, que sabe de joyería? le pedí, ¿que hiciera dos para en caso que encuentre a alguien en mi vida?

Es increíble, ¿que lo hayas encontrado en el mar? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mirando el anillo maravillada_ -

Es tuyo, natally - _lo decía, Angel sorprendiendo a su novia_ -

M...Mio - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sorprendida de lo que había dicho su novio_ -

Sí, eres mi novia - _lo decía, Angel tomándola de las manos_ \- por eso que quiero decirte que cuando quieras, podríamos ir al registro civil a inscribirnos, ¿como casados? - _lo decía, sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

Angel, ¿estas seguro de querer esto? - _le preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie a su novio_ -

Sí, estoy seguro de eso - _le responde, Angel con una sonrisa a su novia_ \- ahora, termina de desayunar para salir los dos - _lo decía, mientras dejaba su plato en el fregadero_ -

¿Iremos a ver a mis padres? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sorprendida_ -

Sí, así que si me disculpas, ¿me iré a cambiarme? - _lo decía, Angel mientras caminaba en dirección a las escalones para subir al segundo piso_ -

" _E...Esto es increíble, ¡mi novio me dio un anillo!_ " - _lo decía, shadow Bonnie mentalmente alegre mientras miraba al anillo_ \- " _ahora me pregunto, ¿si a angel le habrá dado mucho gusto en que me haya dado un anillo, como este?_ "

" _E...Esto es increíble, le acabo de dar un anillo a natally_ " - _lo decía, Angel mentalmente mientras subía los escalones al segundo piso_ \- " _ahora me pregunto, ¿si le habrá gustado el anillo?_ " - _lo decía, mientras entraba a la habitación y se empezaba a cambiar de ropa_ -

 **-** _ **Tras pasar unos 5 minutos, Angel entraba a la sala donde Shadow Bonnie estaba esperando a su novio con curiosidad hasta que lo ve vestido con una chaleca blanca, polera negra, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas.**_ **-**

Vaya angel, te ves muy lindo - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie con una sonrisa a su novio_ -

Ah... gracias, natally - _lo decía, Angel un poco sonrojado por el alago de su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿vamos? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie alegre hacia su novio_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Angel saliendo de la casa con su novia mientras caminaban por la calle_ \- una pregunta, natally

¿Sí? ¿que pasa angel? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mirando a su novio_ -

¿Te gusto el anillo que te di? - _le preguntaba, Angel mientras caminaban por la calle_ -

S...Sí, me gusto muchisimo el anillo y gracias por ser alguien importante en mi vida - _le responde, Shadow Bonnie mientras caminaba junto a su novio rumbo a la casa de sus padres_ -

Sabes, natally - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su novia de reojo_ \- esto sera una parte más importante en mi vida y tenerte como mi novia - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a su novia de sus palabras_ -

¿E...Es en serio? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sorprendida de lo que decía su novio_ -

Sí, además... - _lo decía, Angel un poco nervioso y sonrojado_ -

¿Que pasa angel? - _le preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie a su novio_ -

Bueno, dentro de unos días habrá un parque de atracciones y quería saber si tu querías ir conmigo, ¿como una cita? - _lo decía, Angel muy sonrojado hacia su novia_ -

M...Me gustaría ir con mucho gusto, ¿contigo angel? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano de su novio_ -

G...Gracias, natally - _lo decía, Angel un poco sonrojado hacia su novia debido que nadien había aceptado salir con el anteriormente_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Angel y Shadow Bonnie caminaban por la calle, no sabían que una pareja los miraba sorprendidos de verlos salir tomados de las manos, hacia un rumbo desconocido para ellos, mientras los miraba impresionados.**_ **-**

Vaya, es increíble, ¿que shadow bonnie y angel estubieran en una cita? - _lo decía, Toy Chica con una polera amarilla, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas, mientras estaba acompañada de su novio que llevaba unas bolsas del supermercado con alimentos_ -

Sí, me alegra por ellos dos de que su noviazgo este bien - _lo decía, Alan al ver a la pareja tomados de la mano_ -

¿Se ven tiernos los dos tomados de la mano? ¿no lo crees? - _le preguntaba, Toy Chica mirando a su novio_ -

Sí, se ven muy lindos los dos - _le responde, Alan a su novia mientras miraba la hora de su reloj_ \- es tiempo de volver a casa para preparar el almuerzo

Esta bien, ¿déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su novio para ayudarlo con las bolsas_ -

No, estoy bien toy chica, ¿no quiero que lleves estas bolsas mientras lleguemos a casa? - _lo decía, Alan intentando de que su novia no llevara nada_ \- además, ¿se que quieres preparar pizza en casa? - _le pregunta, con una sonrisa en su rostro_ -

Claro, alan - _le responde, Toy Chica a su novio con una sonrisa alegre, mientras los dos se dirigían a la casa para preparar el almuerzo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alan junto a Toy Chica iban hacia la casa para preparar el almuerzo, Angel y Shadow Bonnie estaban a una cuadra para llegar a la casa donde estarían los padres de su novia.**_ **-**

Estas segura, ¿que tus padres seguirán viviendo hay? - _preguntaba, Angel un poco dudoso al ver una casa de dos pisos y de color amarillo_ -

Sí, ¿según recuerdo? ¿mis padres deberían estar viviendo en esa casa? - _le responde, Shadow Bonnie segura de si misma a su novio_ -

Bien, ah... ¿vamos? - _lo decía, Angel mientras caminaba hacia la casa_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco nerviosa hacia su novio mientras caminaba detrás de su novio_ -

Vamos natally, ¿no deberías estar nerviosa? - _lo decía, Angel intentando de calmar y animar a su novia_ -

Sí, lo se... pero, ¿fueron veinte años sin que me vieran? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su novio_ -

Oye, natally - _lo decía, Angel deteniéndose y tomando el rostro de su novia para mirarla a los ojos_ \- mira, se que te puede ser difícil aceptar esto de estar alejada veinte años de tus padres pero, al menos aun sigues viva por la ayuda de mary en introducir, ¿tu alma en un cuerpo animatronico? - _lo decía, con una sonrisa hacia su novia_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras miraba triste a su novio y ve el anillo que le había regalado_ \- sabes, ¿siempre me había gustado tener a alguien con quien amar, tener un empleo, formar una familia y tener una vida feliz? - _lo decía, mientras estaba con la cabeza baja_ \- ahora, ¿no creo que podría tener eso?

¿Por que lo dices? - _le preguntaba, Angel un poco preocupado por su novia_ -

¿Como veras soy una animatronica humanizada? y ¿no puedo imaginarme ver a mi novio morir por los años que pasaran? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie empezando a llorar y ver como su novio moriría por la vejes y ella no_ -

Puede ser cierto, natally - _lo decía, Angel llamando la atención de su novia, haciendo que lo mirara_ \- pero... ¿tienes esta segunda oportunidad de tu vida y hacer algunas cosas que habías dicho? no muchos tienen esta segunda oportunidad en la vida, ¿por eso debes disfrutar al máximo este momento mientras tu y yo podamos? - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su novia que lo había dejado impresionada con esas palabras de el_ -

P...Pero, tu eres alguien importante en mi vida - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie tomando de la mano a su novio_ \- ¿no se, si podre soportar saber que tu morirás y yo no? - _lo decía, mientras aun seguía llorando_ -

La vida es un misterio para todos - _lo decía, Angel limpiando las lagrimas de su novia con su mano_ \- incluso alguien al morir es un misterio, ¿donde no conocemos que es lo que hay al otro lado? - _lo decía, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa_ -

¿Crees que podamos tener una vida normal entre los dos? - _le preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie un poco preocupada por su novio_ -

Sí, podemos tener una vida normal los dos - _le responde, Angel hacia su novia mientras la miraba de reojo_ \- debes tener confianza en ti misma y pensar positiva-mente - _lo decía, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, seguida de su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿si tu lo dices, confiare que sea así? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su novio mientras que Angel toca la puerta_ -

¿Ya voy? - _lo decía, una voz masculina mientras abría la puerta y ver a una pareja de_ _jóvenes_ \- ¿se les ofrece algo? - _preguntaba, un hombre de 43 años, pelo negro, orbes jade, tez caucásico al ver a los dos_ _jóvenes_ -

Ah... ¿usted es sergio milles? - _preguntaba, Angel al adulto de 43 años_ -

Sí, ¿ese soy yo? ¿por? - _le responde, Sergio al joven que le preguntaba por su nombre_ -

Usted tubo una hija llamada, ¿natally milles? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie a su padre_ -

¿Así es? pero, no supe nada de mi hija durante, ¿estos veinte años? - _le responde, Sergio a la joven_ -

Bueno, ¿quería avisarle que su hija natally esta viva? - _lo decía, Angel mirando al padre de su novia_ -

¿En serio? y ¿donde esta ella? - _preguntaba, Sergio un poco dudoso del joven_ -

Ah... ¿seria mejor, que lo hablemos adentro? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie intentando de convencer a su padre_ -

Esta bien, entren - _lo decía, Sergio algo serio dejando entrar a los dos jóvenes a la casa_ -

 **-** _ **Al entrar en la casa, podían verse algunas fotos de Natally de niña y algunas fotos donde aparecían sus dos padres hasta que llegan a la sala de la casa.**_ **-**

Disculpe, señor milles - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie llamando la atención de su padre_ \- ¿donde esta su esposa?

Ella esta en otro país, ya que trabaja en la interpola para buscar a nuestra hija desaparecida - _lo decía, Sergio un poco melancólico al recordar eso_ -

Se, que fueron veinte años difíciles ¿desde que usted y su esposa perdieron a su hija? - _lo decía, Angel llamando la atención de Sergio_ -

¿Como sabes eso? - _preguntaba, Sergio con seriedad a Angel_ -

B...Bueno, ¿lo supe por la notificación de los niños desaparecido de la pizzeria freddy's fazbear pizza? - _le responde, Angel un poco nervioso hacia el padre de su novia_ -

Bien, ¿ahora díganme, donde esta mi hija? - _preguntaba, Sergio a los dos jóvenes con un poco de desconfianza_ -

Bueno, ¿es una larga historia? - _respondía, Angel un poco nervioso hacia el padre de su novia_ -

No sabemos, ¿si usted nos creerá o no? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco nerviosa hacia su padre_ -

¿Tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar su historia? - _lo decía, Sergio mirando a los dos jóvenes, mientras tenia sus brazos cruzados esperando a que hablaran_ -

¿Estas lista? - _pregunta, Angel a su novia un poco preocupado mientras que su novia asentía_ _afirmativamente_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unos minutos de estar explicando a Sergio, como su hija termino siendo una animatronica y pasar veinte largos años sin estar con ellos y cuando los demás animatronics fueron humanizados para verse bien para los niños y los padres para no darles miedo y que Shadow Bonnie era la hija desparecida de Sergio.**_ **-**

A ver, ¿déjenme ver si entendí perfectamente? - _lo decía, Sergio caminando de un lado a otro_ \- me están diciendo, ¿que una niña que fue asesinada en la pizzeria, y el alma de esa niña esta cuerpo de una marioneta animatronica poseída para de volverlas la vida a los niños desaparecido, ¿cierto? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a los dos jovenes_ -

Así es - _lo decía, Angel hacia el padre de su novia_ -

¿Que han estado asesinando a guardias nocturnos por veinte años? - _lo decía, Sergio mirando a los dos_ _jóvenes_ -

Sí, pero yo no he podido atrapar ninguno - _respondía, Shadow Bonnie a su padre_ -

Y ¿que tu eres mi hija, desaparecida en esa pizzeria? - _lo decía, Sergio mirando a la joven_ -

Así es... - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie nerviosa a su padre_ -

Genial, durante estos veinte años que mi esposa buscara a nuestra hija, su mejor amigo y unos niños, ahora se encuentra su alma dentro de una animatronica humanizada? - _lo decía, Sergio empezando a ponerse_ _histérico_ -

Precisamente, papá - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco avergonzada hacia su padre, por estar en ese modo_ -

Excelente, lo que me faltaba... - _lo decía, Sergio cayendo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, debido por mucho estres_ -

¡Hay no, papá! - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie tomando la cabeza de su padre_ -

¡¿Señor, milles?! - _lo decía, Angel al ver al padre de su novia desmayarse_ -

¿Crees, que se encuentre bien? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco preocupada por su padre debido que se dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo_ -

Sí, ¿solo que estuvo muy estresado y eso causo que se desmayara? - _lo decía, Angel al ver al padre de su novia para ver que no se haya hecho una herida en la cabeza por el golpe_ \- natally, ¿ayúdame a colocarlo en ese sofá? - _lo decía, señalando el sofá mientras que el tomaba de los brazos del padre de su novia_ -

E...Esta bien - _le responde, Shadow Bonnie un poco preocupada por su padre, mientras tomaba de las piernas y llevarlo al_ _sofá_ -

¿Iré a buscar algunas cosas para tu padre? - _lo decía, Angel caminando hacia los escalones_ -

Angel, ¿que hago yo? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie a su novio_ -

Ayúdame a buscar algunos paños y algo para llenarlo con agua para, ¿humedecer los paños? - _le responde, Angel hacia su novia mientras subía los escalones_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras se dirigía a la cocina a buscar algo que les ayudara_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unos quince minutos de estar buscando un botiquín, pañuelos y una fuente pequeña para el agua, para humedecer los paños para colocarlo en la cabeza de Sergio, mientras que Shadow Bonnie estaba encargada de cuidar a su padre en caso de que despertara. Mientras que Angel estaba observando algunas fotos de su novia mientras estaba viva antes de ser asesinada por Vincent.**_ **-**

Vaya, ¿es increíble que fuera muy hermosa? - _lo decía, Angel maravillado al ver una foto de su novia, mientras ella sonreía a la_ _cámara_ -

Angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie llamando a su novio desde la sala_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa natally? - _preguntaba, Angel hacia su novia un poco preocupado_ -

Esta despertando - _respondía, Shadow Bonnie a su novio mientras miraba que su padre se despertaba_ -

Auch... ¿mi cabeza? - _lo decía, Sergio tomando su cabeza con su mano, mientras se despertaba_ -

Tranquilo, señor miles - _lo decía, Angel al padre de su novia_ \- despacio, despacio

¿Q...Que fue lo que paso? - _preguntaba, Sergio a angel un poco confundido_ -

Bueno, ¿se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al desmayarse? - _lo decía, Angel trayendo el botiquín para sacar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y se lo entrega a Sergio_ -

Déjeme, ¿que le traiga un vaso de agua? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso con agua para su padre_ -

Señor, milles - _lo decía, Angel mientras observaba a su novia irse_ \- ¿debe tomarlo con calma sobre el asunto de su hija?

Sí, ya recuerdo... - _lo decía, Sergio sentándose en el sofá, mientras tomaba con sus manos las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza_ \- así que natally es esa joven, ¿no es así? - _preguntaba, mientras miraba a los ojos de Angel_ -

Sí, ella es su hija natally milles - _le responde, Angel con toda sinceridad al padre de su novia_ -

¿Como conociste a mi hija? - _le preguntaba, Sergio a Angel mientras miraba una foto de su hija de adolecente_ -

La conocí mientras trabajaba, ¿como guardia nocturno en la pizzeria? - _le responde, Angel al padre de su novia_ -

Es increíble, ¿que ella sea mi hija? - _lo decía, Sergio mientras veía en la cocina a la joven_ -

Sí, incluso es conciencia, ¿que los animatronics al ser humanizados se parezcan cuando ellos estaban vivos? - _lo decía, Angel al ver a su novia en la cocina_ -

Y ¿tu eres? - _lo decía, Sergio un poco confundido_ -

Soy angel, angel salgado - _lo decía, Angel extendiendo su mano_ \- también, soy novio de su hija natally - _lo decía, un poco nervioso hacia el padre de su novia_ -

Bien angel, ¿te dejo encargado de mi hija? - _lo decía, Sergio sonriendole mientras apretaba la mano de angel en un apretón de manos_ \- espero, ¿que ustedes dos sean muy felices? - _lo decía, mientras veía a su hija aun buscando los vasos_ -

Descuide, señor milles - _lo decía, Angel un poco serio hacia el padre de su novia_ \- me encargare, ¿que su hija natally sea feliz?

Lamento la de mora, estuve buscando los vasos - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie trayendo un vaso con agua para su padre_ -

Gracias, hija - _lo decía, Sergio sonriendole a su hija_ -

¿No hay de que, papá? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie a su padre un poco más relajada debido a su preocupación por el_ -

Bueno, ¿les parece si almorzamos algo? - _lo decía, Sergio a su hija y a Angel con una sonrisa alegre_ -

Claro - _respondían, los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que los tres preparaban el almuerzo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber pasado un rato almorzando con Sergio para pasar el rato entre Shadow Bonnie y el, mientras que Angel estaba feliz de que su novia se había reencontrado con su padre, aun que aveces el se preguntaba, que hubiera pasado si, ella no hubiera sido asesinada por vincent. Mientras que Angel y Shadow Bonnie se despedía de su padre para irse a casa a planear alguna salida otro día.**_ **-**

Angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie llamando la atención de su novio_ -

¿Hmm? ¿que pasa, natally? - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su novia_ -

¿Crees, que podamos salir a caminar mañana? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie a su novio_ -

Claro, ¿por que, no? - _le responde, Angel a su novia con una sonrisa_ \- ¿donde quieres ir, mañana?

Bueno... ¿en eso, no se? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie avergonzada en no saber, donde saldría mañana con su novio_ -

Bueno, conozco un lindo lugar, ¿donde podríamos disfrutar los dos? - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su novia_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie animada en saber donde saldrían los dos_ -

¿Te gustaría ir a un parque que tiene un lago? - _le preguntaba, Angel a su novia_ -

Claro... - _le responde, Shadow Bonnie un poco sonrojada a la idea romántica de su novio_ -

Bien, entonces esta decidido - _lo decía, Angel a su novia mientras la tomaba de su mano_ \- mañana saldremos a ir a un parque con un lago, ¿para pasar el rato como pareja?

Entonces, preparare unos bocadillos para mañana, - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sonriendole a su novio, mientras sentía la mano de su novio con la suya_ \- ¿te párese bien?

muy buena idea, natally - _lo decía, Angel mientras caminaba con su novia por la calle_ -

 **-** _ **Tras caminar una hora hasta llegar a la casa, Angel junto a Shadow Bonnie se habían ido a la habitación a descansar un rato, ya que tenían tiempo de sobra para tomar una siesta.**_ **-**

Mmm... ¿angel? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie abrazada a su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa natally? - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su novia que estaba a su lado_ -

¿Quieres, dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie sorprendiendo a su novio y dejándolo sonrojado_ -

¿Estas segura de eso? - _lo decía, Angel un poco dudoso de su novia_ -

Sí, peor... ¿si no quieres lo entenderé perfectamente para que lo pienses bien? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie un poco sonrojada y alegre de poder decirle algo bien sin estar apurando algunas cosas de su romance con su novio_ -

Mmm... ¿no se si podríamos hacerlo? - _responde, Angel un poco inseguro de su novia mientras la miraba de reojo con un sonrojo notable_ \- pero ¿dame un poco de tiempo para poder pensarlo?

Esta bien - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie dándole un beso largo en los labios a su novio_ \- al saber, ¿que lo pensaras me vasta? - _lo decía, alegre con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Sabes, natally - _lo decía, Angel mirando a su novia_ \- tarves conocerte en esa pizzeria no fue una mala idea, ¿después de todo?

Sí, a mi también no me pareció una mala idea, ¿en haberte conocido? - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras abrazaba a su novio y los dos se dormían abrazados, pasaron tres horas después de haberse quedados dormidos los dos_ -

Mmm... natally, ¿despierta? - _lo decía, Angel moviendo levemente a su novia_ -

Mmm... ¿que hora es? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie somnolienta debido a la siesta que habían dormido_ -

Deben, ¿ser como las seis y media de la tarde? - _le responde, Angel mientras se levantaba de la cama_ \- ¿preparare la cena?

Esta bien - _lo decía, Shadow bonnie a su novio_ \- ah... angel, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - _lo decía, llamando la atención de su novio_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Angel volteando a ver a su novia_ -

¿Puedo usar tu computador, mientras tanto? - _le pregunta, Shadow Bonnie un poco curiosa_ -

Esta bien - _le responde, Angel con una sonrisa mientras salia de la habitación para irse a la cocina_ -

Gracias - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie mientras veía como encender la computadora de su novio para buscar algo en internet_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Shadow Bonnie buscaba algo en internet por el computador de su novio, Angel estaba en la cocina buscando las cosas para preparar la cena para su novia, para el y para su madre que iba a llegar tarde. Al pasar unas dos horas después, Angel había preparado unos deliciosos arroz con carne de cerdo y ensalada de papas cocidas para acompañar la cena.**_ **-**

Natally, ¿la cena esta lista? - _lo decía, Angel hacia su novia_ -

Ya voy - _respondía, Shadow Bonnie desde la habitación de su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿sacare las gaseosa del refrigerado mientras tanto? - _lo decía, Angel mientras sacaba una botella de tres litro de coca-cola_ -

Estoy lista, angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie llamando la atención de su novio, mientras entraba a la cocina donde estaba su novio_ \- y bien, ¿como me veo? - _preguntaba, mientras tenia un vestido de color verde lima, pantalón gris y zapatillas blancas_ -

Ah... wow, natally - _lo decía, Angel un poco sorprendido de como estaba vestida su novia_ \- te... te ves muy linda - _lo decía, sonrojado hacia su novia por lo linda que estaba_ -

G...Gracias angel - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie sonrojada por el alago de su novio_ -

P...Por favor, ¿siéntate para que podamos cenar? - _lo decía, Angel a su novia mientras sacaba dos platos_ -

Bien, ah... ¿que cenaremos hoy? - _preguntaba, Shadow Bonnie a su novio mientras tomaba asiento_ -

Bueno, prepare arroz con carne de cerdo y también ensalada de papas cocidas - _le responde, Angel a su novia que se habia sentado mientras colocaba los dos platos con arroz y carne de cerdo_ -

Vaya, se ve muy para dormir, cosa que a Angel y Shadow Bonnie se sonrojaran al tenerse que cambiarse juntos en la misma habitación y tras haber pasado un momento incomodo al cambiarse, ambos se delicioso - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie con una sonrisa alegre a su novio_ -

Sí...gracias, natally - _lo decía, Angel un poco sonrojado hacia su novia_ \- ¿ahora, cenemos o se enfriara la cena? - _lo decía, mientras se sentaba_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Shadow Bonnie hacia su novio mientras que ambos cenaban tranquilos y disfrutando de estar acompañado entre ellos como parejas_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber cenado los dos juntos solos, subieron los escalones para ir a la habitación de Angel para cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo habían acostado en la cama para poder dormir, para mañana debido que tendrían una cita. Al pasar unas horas de que Angel y Shadow Bonnie quedaran dormidos, la madre de angel había llegado de su trabajo con su uniforme de cocinera mientras ve una nota pegada en el refrigerador "hay cena de carne de cerdo con arroz y papas cocidas para que las calientes cuando llegues, Angel". Y con una sonrisa alegre, la madre de Angel calentó la cena y comió para luego irse a dormir debido, que mañana seria feriado y no tendría que ir a trabajar.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, ¿espero, que les haya gustado el capitulo? se que me demore mucho, pero como sabrán no tendré el tiempo para escribir mis capítulos como antes, debido que tuve que cambiar mi horario del pre-universitario a los dias lunes y martes y del colegio que me cambiaron el horario del día miércoles a las 16:30 PM y el día viernes a las 17:20 PM, bueno es hora de responder los review's._ **-**

\- **KazZ159:** _Holiwis_

 _Eeeee esta ves lo leí temprano... A las 11:30 pm te gane... Ok no pero bueno estuvo interesante lo de el tema de los padres pero se hace un poco repetitivo lo de los padres (se encuentras se quieren -inserte parte de alguna película súper cursi- y se van de la casa para dormir otra ves) pero lo que si cambiaste en lo del padre de Francisco, me gusto que lo pongas como un "ángel guardián", quisiera ver a Francisco trabajando de jardinero o algo asi jejejeje es que no pasas de que un día eres un animatronico trabajando en una pizzería y después trabajes vendiendo flores, pagaría por ver algo asi. VAMOS cada ves somos mas las mentes perturbadoras y psicópatas (caminar por la calle y ver a la gente morir de diferentes formas no es normal... O eso supongo) si fuera por mi pondría a llatin veaber en una fila junto a los reggaytoneros los turros y niños ratas para después agarrar una Batista y matar a todos de headshot y escuchar el silencio de la killcam ya que no hay niños ratas... Bueno creo que soy mas psicópata que el promedio. Saludos de Argentina (DAME LA MOCHILA!)_

 _Kazz Do Este_

 **R:** _Bueno, para que sepas "KazZ159" si se me hace repetitivo un capitulo sobre esto de los padres, pues imagínate estar veinte años sin ver o saber nada de tus padres, mientras que estas en un cuerpo animatronico buscando venganza por el que te haya asesinado. Aparte hay que meterse en los personajes y como se sentirían por esos veinte años sin estar con sus padres. ¡me has leído mi mente retorcida! bueno, saludos desde Chile._

 **-** _Wow, es increíble que en este capitulo haya alcanzado_ _ **29**_ _visitas, casi treinta visitas... si les gusto el capitulo dejen sus review's para saber su opinión, no sean tímidos, no me importa si hablan, ingles, portugués, alemán, chino-mandarín, japones, turco, árabe o otro idioma, me serviría incluso para aprender otros idiomas... el ingles es la misma rutina, el que no cambia son lo que mencione antes entre otros idiomas, incluso el latín, bueno les deseo a todos ustedes suerte en sus proyectos y futuros fics que tengan en mente, bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	21. Los padres de Sarah

**Los padres de** _ **Sarah.**_

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **Advertencia:** _Los animatronics están humanizados basados en los diseños de Pole-bear y SwettGirl90._

 **-** _ **Era un día domingo por la mañana de una época primaveral. Mientras que Bombón estaba durmiendo en la habitación de su novio, Jose se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno, ya que sus padres habían ido un viaje de negocios para intentar de vender productos electrónicos en la tienda que tenían temporalmente cerrada.**_ **-**

Buenos dias jose - _lo decía, Bombón con un vestido para dormir de color celeste, mientras saludando a su novio que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno_ -

Oh, buenos dias sarah - _lo decía, Jose saludando a su novia que se había sentado_ -

¿Que estas preparando? - _le pregunta, Bombón a su novio algo curiosa_ -

Hotcakes - _le responde, Jose a su novia mientras dejaba una lamina de hotcakes en un plato_ -

Mmm... de seguro sabrán muy deliciosos - _lo decía, Bombón hacia su novio_ -

Sí, ah... sarah - _lo decía, Jose llamando la atención de su novia_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa jose? - _lo decía, Bombón mirando a su novio_ -

Mis padres no están en casa por unos días, ¿así que no se? sí tu y yo, ¿podríamos empezar a tener una cita? - _lo decía, Jose mientras dejaba dos platos con hotcakes en la mesa_ -

Vaya, mi primera cita con mi novio - _lo decía, Bombón sorprendida de que saldría con su novio_ -

Sí... es más estuve buscando a tus padres y... - _lo decía, Jose con un poco de triste por su novia_ -

¿Sucedió algo con mis padres? - _preguntaba, Bombón a su novio_ -

Sí... pero, ¿después de que desayunemos hablaremos? - _respondía, Jose un poco preocupado por su novia_ \- por ahora, ¿come tranquila?

Esta bien - _lo decía, Bombón desayunando con su novio_ -

" _Me pregunto, ¿le habrá pasado algo a mis padres?_ " - _lo decía, Bombón mentalmente mientras miraba de vez en cuando a su novio_ -

" _Me pregunto, ¿si sarah lo superara en saber que sus padres están...?_ " - _lo decía, Jose mentalmente mientras miraba de vez en cuando a su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Jose y Bombón habían desayunado juntos, estaban los dos en la sala mirando la televisión como pareja en un programa hasta que empezó un programa de "como cuidar a un bebé", al ver ese nombre del programa ambos estaban muy sonrojados, mientras se miraban entre ellos con una mirada apartada.**_ **-**

Ah... ¿sarah? - _lo decía, Jose un poco sonrojado llamando la atención de su novia_ -

¿S...Sí? - _lo decía, Bombón un poco sonrojada_ -

¿Q...Quieres salir a caminar un poco? - _preguntaba, Jose a su novia sonrojado_ -

C...Claro - _le responde, Bombón un poco nerviosa y sonrojada en sus mejillas hacia su novio_ -

B...Bien, ah... vamos a cambiarnos primero, tu cámbiate en la habitación y yo me cambiare en el baño, ¿te parece bien? - _lo decía, Jose hacia su novia_ -

E...Esta bien - _lo decía, Bombón levantándose junto a su novio_ -

B...Bien - _lo decía, Jose subiendo los escalones con su novia hacia su habitación y al entrar a la habitación, Jose toma su ropa para cambiarse y sale de la habitación dirigiéndose al baño y dejando sola a su novia en la habitación_ -

Bien, veamos, ¿que me pondré para salir con mi novio? - _lo decía, Bombón para si misma mientras observaba para elegir su ropa_ -

" _Espero, ¿que le guste esta vestimenta?_ " - _se preguntaba, Bombón mentalmente para si misma al imaginar el rostro de su novio_ \- " _sí, ¿de segura le gustara muchisimo?_ " - _lo decía, mentalmente mientras empezaba a vestirse_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Bombón elegía que vestimenta usar para salir con su novio. Jose no se había demorado en nada en vestirse, llevaba una polera negra con un dibujo de una computadora, pantalones grises y zapatillas negras.**_ **-**

" _Vaya, es la primera vez, ¿que saldré con mi novia?_ " - _lo decía, Jose mentalmente mientras esperaba en la bajada de los escalones de la escalera de su novia_ -

J...Jose, ¿estas listo? - _preguntaba, la voz de Bombón en el segundo piso_ -

Sí, sarah - _le responde, Jose a su novia que el estaba en el primer piso_ \- estoy listo

B...Bien - _lo decía, Bombón un poco nerviosa mientras bajaba los escalones de la escalera y ver a su novio al final de la escalera_ \- y bien, ¿como me veo?

Wow... te ves muy hermosa sarah - _lo decía, Jose al ver a su novia con una chaleca azul, polera celeste, pantalones azul marino y zapatillas blancas_ -

" _Wow, es tan... bella_ " - _lo decía, Jose mentalmente al ver a su novia vestida_ \- " _¿es como ver a un angel?_ "

G...Gracias, ¿de que te haya gustado como me había vestido? - _lo decía, Bombón sonrojada por el alago de su novio_ -

y Mucho... te ves muy linda y hermosa... - _lo decía, Jose un poco sonrojado hacia su novia_ \- b...bueno, ¿vamos?

Claro - _le responde, Bombón con una sonrisa mientras salían de la casa abrazados y caminando un poco, disfrutando de la mutua compañía del otro_ -

" _Espero, ¿que sarah se lo tome con calma lo que le vendrá, en su vida?_ " - _lo decía, Jose mentalmente mientras miraba un poco preocupado por su novia_ -

Jose - _lo decía, Bombón sacándolo de sus pensamientos_ -

Ah, ¿si...que pasa sarah? - _preguntaba, Jose a su novia debido que estaba_ _distraído_ -

¿Donde iremos? - _le responde, Bombón a su novio_ -

Bueno, a caminar y que conozcas la ciudad, ya que tu no la conoces muy bien, debido que tu venias del 87' - _lo decía, Jose un poco inseguro de lo que había dicho_ -

Bueno, eso es verdad de que pertenezco en el año 1987, pero eso no me impide que no pueda quedarme contigo, aparte de que soy una alma en un cuerpo animatronico humanizada - _lo decía, Bombón un poco apenada por su novio_ -

Mira, sarah - _lo decía, Jose llamando la atención de su novia_ \- aun que tu fueras una animatronica humanizada poseída, ¿podemos tener una vida normal juntos?

Sí, pero tu morirías al pasar los años, mientras yo me desgastaría y no moriría por que mi alma esta en la animatronica... - _lo decía, Bombón un poco triste_ -

Escúchame, sarah - _lo decía, Jose tomando las manos de su novia_ \- si tuviera 10 vidas después de esta, ¿me asegurare de buscarte como sea para poder estar siempre juntos?

Jose... - _lo decía, Bombón impresionada de las palabras de su novio_ -

Ahora, ¿no es momento de que te lamentes? - _lo decía, Jose hacia su novia mientras la tomaba de la mano_ -

¿P...Por que lo dices, jose? - _lo decía, Bombón hacia su novio_ -

¿No creo poder decirlo con palabras? - _lo decía, Jose con una tristeza hacia su novia_ \- pero, ¿necesito que te calmes y superes lo que vendrá?

¿E...Esta bien? - _lo decía, Bombón un poco más calmada como le había dicho su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado una hora de haber caminado por un buen rato y los dos caminaban por el cementerio, donde Bombón miraba un poco dudosa a su novio al ver al lugar donde estaba.**_ **-**

J...Jose, ¿por que estamos aquí? - _preguntaba, Bombón un poco incomoda hacia su novio_ -

Necesito que veas algo, sarah - _le responde, Jose un poco serio hacia su novia_ -

Pero, ¿que hacemos en un cementerio? - _lo decía, Bombón un poco incomoda_ -

Estas lista, ¿para lo que vendrá? - _preguntaba, Jose a su novia un poco dudoso_ -

¿S...Sí? - _le responde, Bombón un poco confundida_ -

Bien, caminemos un poco más - _lo decía, Jose siguiendo caminando_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Bombón un poco preocupada de ver a su novio así_ -

Tarvez, ¿después de esto, vamos a comprar un delicioso pastel? - _lo decía, Jose mirando a los ojos de su novia para animarla ya que el también le gustaría un pastel_ -

¿Que sea, un pastel de chocolate? - _lo decía, Bombón con una sonrisa animada a su novio_ -

Por supuesto, sarah - _lo decía, Jose a su novia con una sonrisa alegre_ \- sera de chocolate - _lo decía, mientras tomaba la mano de su novia_ -

Jose, ¿quiero preguntarte una cosa? - _lo decía, Bombón llamando la atención de su novio_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Jose mirando a su novia_ -

¿Por que me has traído a un cementerio? - _preguntaba, un poco incomoda al ver lapidas y algunas personas dejando flores_ -

Es por esto, sarah - _lo decía, Jose deteniéndose en una lapida donde habían dos nombres_ -

¿N...No puede ser...? - _lo decía, Bombón sorprendida al ver los nombres de la lapida_ -

Lamentablemente, si sarah - _lo decía, Jose un poco preocupado al ver a su novia taparse la boca con sus manos_ -

¿C...Como paso eso? - _preguntaba, Bombón a su novio con algunas lagrimas_ -

Bueno... estuve investigando estos últimos días y descubrí, ¿que tu padre recibió un disparo en el corazón, en medio de una protesta? - _le responde, Jose un poco preocupado por como estaba su novia_ -

Y ¿mi mamá...? - _preguntaba, Bombón empezando a llorar al ver los nombres de sus padres en la lapida_ -

Ella murió por un cáncer, ¿que tenia? - _le responde, Jose a su novia mientras la abrazaba mostrando le protección y consuelo_ -

¿N...No puedo creer que mis padres hayan muerto...? - _lo decía, Bombón cayendo al suelo mientras lloraba_ -

S...Sarah, por favor amor - _lo decía, Jose abrazando aun más a su novia apegando-la a el_ \- ¿debes ser fuerte?

¿Después, de estos veinte años...? - _lo decía, Bombón llorando en el torso de su novio_ \- ¿por que tuvieron que morir? ¿por que?

Ya, tranquila amor... - _lo decía, Jose colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de su novia, mientras que con la otra mano la abrazaba_ \- ¿se que tu podrás superar esta perdida? estoy seguro de esto - _lo decía, empezando a llorar con su novia mientras estaban en el suelo sentados mirando la lapida donde estaban enterrados los padres de su novia_ -

T...Tenia muchas ganas de volver a verlos... pero, ¿al parecer...no podre ver sus rostros felices? - _lo decía, Bombón llorando aun por perder a sus padres_ -

Sarah... - _lo decía, Jose en un susurro hacia su novia_ -

S...Solo, ¿quería ver a mis padres felices, de que había vuelto? - _lo decía, Bombón llorando en el torso de su novio_ -

Sarah, ¿entiendo, como te sientes? - _lo decía, Jose a su novia intentando de tranquilizarla_ -

¡Tu no sabes, como me siento! - _lo decía, Bombón gritándole a su novio_ \- ¡tu no has perdido a tus padres! ¡los tienes contigo siempre!

S...Sarah - _lo decía, Jose anonadado de lo que estaba diciendo su novia_ -

¡Tu no sabes, lo que es perder a tus padres! - _lo decía, Bombón gritándole mientras sus ojos se volvían negros con una pupila blanca_ -

Sar... - _lo decía, Jose mirando a los ojos negros y una pupila blanca a su novia, pero es interrumpido por Bombón_ -

¡Tu no sabes, lo que es sentir esto de perder a tus padres! - _lo decía, Bombón con un tono de ira hacia su novio sin saber las consecuencias de esas palabras_ \- ¡¿nunca estuviste veinte años alejados de ellos?! ¡¿sin saber, nada o como estaban?! ¡¿me hubiera gustado, nunca haberte conocido?! - _lo decía, gritando esas últimas palabras con rabia mientras que jose estaba impactado por esas palabras_ -

¿No se lo que se siente perder a unos padres...? pero, se como me sentiría si los perdiera igual que tu... - _lo decía, Jose con una mirada baja hacia su novia_ \- perdona, amor... - _lo decía, soltando el abrazo hacia su novia_ -

J...Jose, perdona... ¿no fue mi intención gritarte de esa manera...? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad_ \- en serio amor, ¿no quería decir esas palabras hacia ti? - _lo decía, mientras ve como su novio miraba a otro lado_ \- perdona amor... es, ¿que como perdí a mis padres justo cuando quería verlos? perdí un poco el control de mi misma, ¿podrias perdonarme? - _lo decía, mientras tomaba el rostro de su novio con sus manos_ -

No lo se, sarah... - _lo decía, Jose a su novia mientras tenia una mirada baja_ \- ¿ya no se si eres a la que amo o una simple animatronica humanizada poseída por un alma de una niña...? - _lo decía, mientras esas palabras sorprendía a su novia por esas palabras apagadas_ -

J...Jose - _lo decía, Bombón al ver como se levantaba su novio y se iba hacia a la casa_ \- ¿que he hecho? le grite y el solo intentaba de ayudarme con las perdidas de mis padres... - _lo decía, mientras lloraba al haberle gritado a su novio y lo miraba como se alejaba_ -

" _¿Que hice? le grite a mi novio... le grite a la única persona a quien amo y que me intentaba de ayudarme..._ " - _lo decía, Bombón mentalmente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se regañaba a si misma por lo que había hecho_ \- " _¿tengo que disculparme con el? ¿aun que el no quiera verme o hablarme?_ " - _lo decía, mientras se levantaba y corria para alcanzar a su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber discutido con su novio, Bombón corría por donde habían llegado al cementerio, hacia la casa. Mientras que Jose caminaba rumbo a su casa con un rostro algo melancólico debido que las palabras de su novia le habían dolido mucho, como si hubiera sido apuñalado constantemente en el corazón, hasta que llega a la casa y sin más sube los escalones y se en cierra en su habitación dejando la puerta de entrada sin llave.**_ **-**

¿Jose? - _lo decía, Bombón llegando a la casa de su novio, mientras entraba a la casa y cerrando la puerta_ \- jose, ¿si estas aquí? por favor perdóname, ¿no quise gritarte de esa manera? - _lo decía, buscando a su novio por la sala y cocina_ -

Jose, ¿estas arriba? - _lo decía, Bombón subiendo los escalones hacia la habitación de su novio_ \- ¿por favor, amor...? perdóname, ¿no quise gritarte? - _lo decía, mientras estaba al otro lado de la puerta_ -

Sarah, déjame solo - _lo decía, la voz de Jose desde al otro lado de la puerta en un tono apagado_ -

Jose, perdona por haberte gritado... no fue mi intención gritarte de esa forma y no debía haberlo hecho, por favor... - _lo decía, Bombón llorando mientras estaba triste de haberle dicho eso a su novio en el cementerio_ -

Déjame solo, ¿quieres? - _lo decía, Jose mientras se encontraba acostado en la cama mientras miraba a un punto fijo en la pared_ -

P...Por favor, jose... perdóname - _lo decía, Bombón llorando desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y ve que no recibe respuesta de su novio_ -

Si quieres hablarme, ¿estaré abajo? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se iba dejando solo a su novio_ -

" _Sarah..._ " - _lo decía, Jose mentalmente mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Bombón bajaba los escalones, al llegar el último escalón de la escalera miraba para arriba con algo de preocupación de lo que había hecho ella hacia su novio. En la habitación, Jose empezaba a caerle lagrimas por sus mejillas debido que no podía sacarse esas palabras hirientes de su novia y ver esos ojos negros con una pupila blanca de odio, rabia e ira. Habían pasado dos horas desde que Jose se había en cerrado en la habitación.**_ **-**

" _¿Ya lleva dos horas en cerrado?_ " - _lo decía, Bombón mentalmente mientras miraba la hora del reloj de la casa_ \- " _¿Creo que me pase con el...? ¿no debía, haberle gritado de esa forma...?_ "

¿Por que tuve que gritarle a el...? - _lo decía, Bombón empezando a llorar de haber herido a su novio_ \- a la persona a quien amo... - _lo decía, mientras lloraba adolorida de haberle gritado a su novio y tarves no quiera verla más, mientras que en la habitación jose aun seguía acostado en la cama mirando a un punto fijo con una mirada apagada_ -

" _Tarvez, ella me odia... ¿no merezco de que ella me amara? ¿desde que vi esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas...? ya no se en que creer..._ " - _lo decía, Jose mentalmente con muchas dudas en sus pensamientos, mientras aun lloraba por lo que le había dicho su novia aun en sus pensamientos con esas palabras hirientes_ -

Jose - _lo decía, la voz de Bombón desde al otro lado de la puerta llamando a su novio_ \- se que lo que hice estuvo mal y lo lamento... - _lo decía, mientras le caían lagrimas por sus mejillas_ \- por favor amor, no quise decirte esas cosas hirientes a ti... ¿te había preparado un poco de almuerzo? - _lo decía, pero no obtenía respuesta de Jose_ -

Se que me había pasado... pero, al saber que había perdido a mis padres me afecto mucho - _lo decía, Bombón mientras colocaba su mano en la puerta de la habitación_ \- ¿por favor...perdóname? - _lo decía, sin recibir respuesta de su novio_ -

Jose, ¿no quería herirte con esas palabras...? ¿lamento haberte gritado en el cementerio...? - _lo decía, Bombón algo triste y dolida al recordar esos momentos de haberle gritado a su novio_ \- al verte alejándote de mi... comprendí que solo intentabas de ayudarme con la perdida de mis padres - _lo decía, mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho debido que le estaba doliendo-le por la culpa de haber actuado así con su novio_ -

Por favor, jose... ¿no quiero, que nuestra relación termine aquí? - _lo decía, Bombón arrepentida de lo que había hecho_ \- no se si podría seguir sin ti... tu eres el único a quien amo y quiero siempre, no quiero que terminemos nuestra relación... - _lo decía, empezando a llorar más fuerte mientras Jose aun estaba afectado con lo que había hecho su novia_ -

Por favor, jose - _lo decía, Bombón preocupada por su novio en esos momentos, cuando más lo necesitaba ella a el_ \- ¿perdóname...? - _lo decía, mientras que ella lloraba y empezaba a gemir de dolor debido el dolor de su pecho, no podía quedarse parada y se había recostado en el suelo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaron las horas, mientras que Bombón intentaba de hacer que su novio lo perdonara pero no tenia respuesta alguna de su novio. En la cocina, estaba Bombón preparando la cena algo preocupada por su novio ya que lleva en cerrado unas seis horas en la habitación, mientras que ella empezaba a lamentarse siempre de lo que había hecho a su novio, sabiendo que afectaría a su relación.**_ **-**

" _Al parecer, jose me odia..._ " - _lo decía, Bombón mentalmente mientras comía sola en la mesa y ver el asiento donde estaría Jose_ \- " _Le afecto mucho todo lo que le dije en ese momento... ¿como me gustaría volver en ese mismo momento? y no decirle esas palabras tan hirientes a jose..._ "

Perdóname... jose - _lo decía, Bombón empezando a llorar otra vez por su novio, debido que ella había arruinado toda posibilidad de que su novio la perdonara, mientras que jose podía escuchar llorar a su novia desde la cocina_ -

" _S...Sarah..._ " - _lo decía, Jose mentalmente algo preocupado por su novia, pero debido que no había comido nada, estaba un poco_ _débil_ \- " _perdóname a mi... ¿por no habértelo dicho de tus padres...?_ " - _lo decía, Jose mientras tenia una mirada fija en la pared_ \- " _perdóname..._ "

 **-** _ **Habían, pasado una hora desde que Bombón había cenado y como la habitación de su novio estaba cerrada, ella tuvo que dormir en la habitación de los padres de su novio. Mientras que ella dormía, aprovecharía de hablar con su novio, cara a cara como pareja, en la habitación de su novio, Jose estaba sentado en la cama mientras se aferraba sus piernas con sus brazos.**_ **-**

Jose - _lo decía, una voz infantil_ _llamándolo_ -

¿S...Sarah? - _lo decía, Jose mirando a una niña de 8 años, cabello negro, orbes verdes y tez blanca, que estaba delante de él_ -

Jose... ¿quería pedirte disculpas como fuera posible? - _lo decía, Sarah al ver a su novio en ese estado_ -

Te había dicho, ¿que no quería verte? - _lo decía, Jose a la alma de su novia_ -

Lo se... pero, jose por favor, ¿te pido que me perdones? - _lo decía, Sarah mirando arrepentida a su novio_ \- se que quisiste ayudarme, ¿cuando supe que había perdido a mis padres...? hasta que te vi alejándote de mi, debido a las palabras que te había dicho debido que esta triste, con rabia e ira - _lo decía, mientras caminaba hacia su novio_ -

Sarah, las palabras que me has dicho fueron como apuñaladas en mi corazón... - _lo decía, Jose al alma de su novia_ \- ¿no se si podre perdonarte por esas palabras hirientes?

No digas eso... - _lo decía, Sarah tomando el rostro de su novio haciendo que lo mirara a ella_ \- lamento mucho por lo que dije, no volverá a suceder... tu eres parte de mi vida, a la persona que amo mucho y amare siempre... pero, ¿por favor no me dejes así? - _lo decía, mientras lloraba aun más mientras abrazaba y llorando en el torso de su novio_ -

Sarah... - _lo decía, Jose pero es interrumpido por el alma de su novia_ -

Por favor, jose - _lo decía, Sarah abrazando a su novio_ \- ¿no fue mi intención herirte de esa forma? siempre me había alegrado al conocerte en esa noche de la pizzeria...y mucho más. ¿cuando nos hicimos novios? pero, por favor... no me dejes sola - _lo decía, arrepentida por haber herido a su novio y dejarlo en ese estado decaído y apagado_ -

¿Jose? - _lo decía, Sarah al ver a su novio con algunas lagrimas en su rostro_ -

P...Perdona amor, debía habértelo dicho en vez de llevarte al cementerio - _lo decía, Jose mirando al alma de su novia, mientras correspondía en un abrazo apegando-la a el_ -

No fue tu culpa, jose... - _lo decía, Sarah a su novio_ _abrazándolo_ \- fue la mía al perder el control de la sorpresa terrible de que mis padres estaban muertos

Acompáñame... - _lo decía, Jose al alma de su novia_ \- ¿acompáñame en esta noche?

Esta bien - _le responde, Sarah mientras estaban abrazados los dos_ \- se siente bien dormir contigo, jose - _lo decía, haciendo que su novio la mirara_ \- sentir tu presencia, tu compañía, tu sonido del corazón y lo más importante es que tu y yo nos queremos mucho - _lo decía, mientras se_ _dormía_ -

Sí, yo también sarah... - _lo decía, Jose en un susurro hacia su novia mientras la abrazaba aun más_ \- buenas noches...

Buenas noches, jose... - _lo decía, Sarah a su novio mientras los dos se quedaban dormidos y sentir la compañía del otro_ -

 **-** _ **Pasaron las horas hasta las seis de la mañana y Jose al sentir que faltaba alguien al lado de el se despierta y ve que no hay nadien al lado de el.**_ **-**

¿Sarah? - _lo decía, Jose preguntándose a si mismo, donde había ido el alma de su novia_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa jose? - _lo decía, Sarah apareciendo delante de su novio_ -

¿Donde estabas? - _preguntaba, Jose al alma de su novia_ -

Perdona, estabas durmiendo tan tranquilo ¿que no quise despertarte? así que me fui al cuerpo de Bombón a descansar al menos un poco más tranquila

Ah... para la otra avisas, ¿quieres? - _lo decía, Jose un poco molesto con el alma de su novia_ -

Sí, ¿perdona? - _lo decía, Sarah a su novio_ -

Bien, ¿quieres desayunar? - _preguntaba, Jose al alma de su novia_ -

Claro, ah... jose, ¿me perdonarías, por todo lo que te había gritado? -

Aun que había dolido todo lo que me dijiste. ¿no se? - _lo decía, Jose al alma de su novia_ \- aun que, lo he pensado mucho en un solo dia y no podría estar enojado contigo siempre, además... fue mi culpa, no la tuya - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su novia_ -

La verdad fue mi culpa al perder el control, no la tuya - _lo decía, Sarah al ver a su novio_ \- si me lo hubieras dicho, tarves no habríamos tenido esta pelea

Sí, pero igual estaríamos en esta situación - _lo decía, Jose al alma de su novia_ -

Bien, ¿fue el error de ambos después de todo? - _lo decía, Sarah a su novio mientras lo miraba un poco preocupada_ -

Sí, eso es verdad... - _lo decía, Jose al mirar a su novia_ \- ahora, ¿ve a tu cuerpo para que puedas desayunar?

Esta bien - _lo decía, Sarah a punto de irse_ -

Ah, sarah... - _lo decía, Jose llamando la atención al alma de su novia_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Sarah volteando a ver a su novio_ -

Te perdono, por lo que me habías dicho - _lo decía, Jose sorprendiendo al alma de su novia_ \- ¿podríamos empezar bien, nuestra relación con este problema? aun que suene difícil que tu superes la perdida de tus padres pero, estaré hay para apoyarte siempre - _lo decía, en un tono de animo y de apoyo al alma de su novia_ -

¡Gracias, jose! - _lo decía, Sarah abrazando a su novio_ -

Al ser tu un alma abrazas muy fuerte... - _lo decía, Jose al sentir el fuerte abrazo del alma de su novia_ -

Perdona, estaba muy acostumbrada estar en el cuerpo animatronico - _lo decía, Sarah al ver a su novio un poco dolido por el abrazo_ -

Descuida, sarah - _lo decía, Jose a su novia_ \- ¿no calculaste bien tu fuerza?

B...Bueno, iré a mi cuerpo animatronico para poder desayunar - _lo decía, Sarah a su novio mientras traspasaba la pared para ir a la habitación de los padres de su novio donde estaba el cuerpo de Bombón tumbada en la cama_ -

Bien, ahora, ¿veamos que ropa me pondré para este día? - _lo decía, Jose mientras se levantaba para ir al armario donde tenia ropa de el y de su novia_ \- este va a ser

Ah... jose, ¿déjame cambiarme ropa? - _lo decía, Bombón mientras esperaba a que su novio saliera de la habitación_ -

Ya salgo - _le responde, Jose avisando a su novia mientras al abrir la puerta era abrazado_ -

¿No volvamos a separarnos de esa manera? - _lo decía, Bombón un poco preocupada por su novio_ -

Ya tranquila, sarah - _lo decía, Jose correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia_ \- para la otra, ¿no vuelvas a perder el control de ti misma? - _lo decía, en un susurro a su novia mientras abrazaba a su novia_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Bombón feliz de haber podido arreglar las cosas entre ella y su novio_ -

Ahora, iré a preparar el desayuno - _lo decía, Jose a su novia que la soltaba del abrazo para ir a la cocina_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Bombón al ver a su novio irse_ \- veamos, ¿que vestimenta usare hoy?

" _Al menos pude pasar la noche con Jose_ " - _lo decía, Bombón mentalmente mientras miraba que ropa ponerse_ \- " _ahora, ¿no debo volver a perder el control otra vez? debo estar siempre animada para que nuestra relación no termine... ¿aun que le haya gritado con odio y rabia? yo, ¿no podría seguir viviendo sin el?_ " - _lo decía, mentalmente mientras miraba por donde se había ido su novio, mientras que en la cocina, Jose estaba muy pensativo con sus pensamientos_ -

" _¿Aun que ella me haya dicho esas palabras tan hirientes? ¿aun no la puedo dejarla amar?_ " - _lo decía, Jose mentalmente en sus pensamientos, mientras preparaba huevo frito_ \- " _Me pregunto, ¿si ella, superara la perdida de sus padres...?_ " - _se preguntaba, mentalmente algo preocupado por su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Tras estar pensando mucho, Jose igual estaba un poco preocupado por su novia debido que ella había perdido a sus padres y había quedado ella sola, solo tenia la compañía de su novio. Al bajar Bombón, se sorprende al ver unos platos con huevos fritos, jugo de naranja y pan tostado en la mesa, mientras que Jose estaba sentado en su asiento esperando a su novia. Sin más, los dos empezaron a desayunar tranquilos y disfrutar la compañía del otro, debido que no podían seguir viviendo sin el otro, ya que se amaban mucho los dos.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tiene un poco de tragedia y un poco en el conflicto entre el romance de Bombón y Jose. ¿No se si les gusto como quedo el capitulo? debido que no he tenido buenas ideas en estos últimos momentos para el fic, ¿no se, si sera por mi estúpido horario o por falta de inspiración? pero, eso no me detendrá para avanzar en el fic para terminarlo, bien ahora a responder los review's._ **-**

\- **Matas jd:** _Guau buen capítulo la parte en la que ella le pidió matrimonio así nomas y su padre cuando se desmayó estuvo muy bien echo además de la aparición de Alan y Toy chica me gustó espero el siguiente cap sigue así._

 **R:** _Gracias, ah... si tenia pensado hacer aparecer cada pareja en momentos distintos ya que sobre estos problemas con los padres de cada animatronico, algunos de ellos tendrán la oportunidad de ver a sus padres por estar separados durante veinte años y otros no, ya sabes no todos deben tener un buen reencuentro con los padres._

\- **BioLeaf:** _Muy buen capitulo, me interesa cada ves mas tu historia, esperare el siguiente cap._

 **R:** _Gracias, espero que igual te guste los próximos capítulos, ¿que vendrán?_

\- **:** _Gracias por saber que te gusto mi fic y lo hayas seguido, lamento no haber dicho esto en los anteriores capítulos, como estaba atento en avanzar los capítulos del fic._

 **-** _Bueno, ¿no olviden dejar sus review's o un mensaje privado? para saber, si les gusto el capitulo no sean tímidos, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, excepto cosas negativas sobre el fic, esos comentarios los ignorare, también en los siguientes próximos capítulos responderé los review's al inicio de la historia, bueno bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	22. Los padres de Marcelo

**Los padres de Marcelo.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no son de mi propiedad, les pertenece a Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y ta trama._

 **-** _Lamento mucho la demora de este nuevo capitulo, debido que mi maldita inspiración se había ido a la mierda, estuve escuchando grupos que a mi me gustan y conozco para poder avanzar en este segundo fic y también ideas de como hacer el segundo capitulo del otro fic que seria una versión completa del primer fic con más capítulos. Me sorprende de que en el capitulo anterior haya alcanzado las_ _ **56**_ visitas, _bueno a responder a los review's._ **-**

- **Matas jd (Matias jd):** _Bueno en el Review anterior escribí mal mi nombre y puse Matas en vez de Matías que es un error muy común en mi jeje pero en fin tienes razón con eso además le da una ambientación distinta al fic eso es muy difícil de ver ,aparte de que esta bastante bien tramada la historia en torno a los personajes espero el próximo cáp._  
 **R:** _ **Descuida, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando, es un error muy común para todos. sobre eso hay que estar imaginándose estar metidos en la situación de una pareja y que como sabrás, es un poco difícil de que tendría que poner en los otros capítulos, ya que son... 16 animatronics con almas que nunca pudieron ver a sus padres y debo hacer algunas escenas que deberían ser dramáticas o un reencuentro emocionante.**_

\- **Albertocolchon** : **_Te agradezco de que te haya gustado el fic por seguirlo y añadirlo como tu favorito, ahora se que me esforzare más para no decepcionarte._**

 **-** _Ahora los dejare para que disfruten de este nuevo y hermoso capitulo que de seguro me habrá causado dolores de cabeza. Sí y no es chiste de dolores de cabeza, tener que hacerlo una y otra vez si que duele y cansa mucho el cerebro aparte de otras cosas._ **-**

 **-** _ **Era un día lunes parcial en la mañana de una época de primavera, mientras que Shadow Freddy dormía al lado de Sofia, ya que ella no le hablaba debido a cierto incidente en la pizzeria debido que la había herido sentimentalmente hacia ella, eso hacia que Shadow Freddy se lamentara de su estupidez e ignorancia por Sofia, día a día.**_ **-**

Sofy, ¿estas despierta? - _lo decía, la madre de Sofia desde al otro lado de la puerta_ -

Sí, mamá... - _lo decía, Sofia despertándose algo somnolienta, mientras bostezaba_ \- estoy despierta...

También, dile a tu amigo marcelo que se despierte para, ¿que desayunen los dos? - _lo decía, la madre de sofia avisando-la mientras se iba a la cocina_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Sofia un poco molesta debido que ya no le hablaba a Shadow Freddy, debido que la había herido sentimentalmente_ -

Oye, shadow freddy - _lo decía, Sofia molesta al despertar al animatronico humanizado que seria su novio_ \- debemos desayunar - _lo decía, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a su armario para que ella pudiera cambiarse en el baño sin tener que verlo_ -

B...Buenos días, sofy - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mientras se despertaba somnoliento y ver a Sofia tomar alguna ropa y llevarla en el brazo_ -

Buenas... ahora, levántate y baja para que desayunes - _lo decía, Sofia seria hacia el shadow animatronico humanizado_ -

E...Esta bien - _le responde, Shadow Freddy con miedo al cambio de Sofia hacia el, mientras que ayer al acompañarla se habían encontrado con Shadow Bonnie con Angel y Sofia les hablaba normal como era ella, pero hablar con el era seria y_ _fría_ \- ¿aun sigues molesta? - _le pregunta, mientras miraba a Sofia_ -

Tu, ¿que crees? - _le responde, Sofia molesta con el mientras salia de la habitación y se iba al baño a cambiarse tranquila_ -

¿Creo que aun sigue molesta conmigo? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy con la cabeza baja al ver que a Sofia, su novia no le hablaba en nada debido lo que había dicho a su mejor amiga la Shadow Bonnie_ \- ¿debo intentar de disculparme con ella? - _lo decía, el shadow determinado de pedirle disculpas a Sofia, mientras se levantaba y se iba a la cocina donde estarían los padres de Sofia_ -

Oh, buenos días marcelo - _saludaba, el padre de Sofia mientras leía el periódico de la mañana_ -

Buenos días señor, morales - _saludaba, Shadow Freddy al padre de Sofia con nerviosismo_ -

¿Te sucede algo, marcelo? - _preguntaba, le padre de Sofia al ver al amigo de su novia_ -

N...No me sucede nada, señor morales - _respondía, Shadow Freddy un poco nervioso al padre de Sofia_ -

Por favor marcelo, ¿no me digas señor, tan formalmente? llámame connor - _lo decía, el padre de Sofia intentando de calmar al amigo de su hija_ -

E...Esta bien, señor mo... digo, señor connor - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco incomodo debido que no estaba acostumbrado de llamar a los adultos por sus nombres_ -

¿Dormiste bien, marcelo? - _preguntaba, la madre de Sofia mientras cocinaba el desayuno para su marido, su hija, para ella y el amigo de su hija_ -

S...Sí, señora morales - _le responde, Shadow Freddy a la madre de Sofia mientras se sonrojaba un poco_ -

Por favor, marcelo - _lo decía, la madre de Sofia hacia el amigo de su hija_ \- ¿llámame, jeniffer o jen? - _lo decía, mientras entregaba dos plato con tocino y huevos fritos, a su esposo y al amigo de su hija y luego unos vasos con jugo de durazno para cada uno_ -

Esta bien, señora jennifer - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al ver como los padres de Sofia lo trataban bien, ya que su "novia" le había dicho que era un amigo que debido ciertos problemas, ella había aceptado tenerlo en su casa, cosa que sus padres aceptaron al ver al amigo de su hija_ -

Oye marcelo - _lo decía, Connor llamando la atención de Shadow Freddy_ -

S...Sí - _lo decía, algo dudoso al padre de Sofia_ -

¿Como conociste a mi hija? - _le pregunta, Connor curioso como su hija lo habría conocido_ -

B...Bueno, conocí a su hija mientras trabajaba en la pizzeria... - _le responde, Shadow Freddy un poco dudoso al padre de Sofia, debido que ellos no sabían que era un animatronico humanizado_ \- yo trabajaba como mesero y aveces jugaba con los niños con mi mejor amiga para que los niños no se aburrieran mientras esperaban las pizzas - _lo decía, mintiéndoles a los padres de sofia_ -

Vaya, ¿así que eras un camarero y niñera? - _lo decía, Jeniffer encantada de haber escuchado eso del amigo de su hija_ -

Así, es señorita jeniffer - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco incomodo a las miradas de los padres de Sofia_ -

Bueno, otra pregunta... - _lo decía, Connor llamando la atención del Shadow humanizado_ \- dime, ¿te gusta mi hija? - _preguntaba, sorprendiéndolo debido que nunca habían preguntado si eran novios_ -

P...Pues, la verdad... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy muy sonrojado hacia los padres de Sofia, mientras esperaban con una respuesta de él_ \- sí, me gusta mucho - _lo decía, mientras tenia una cabeza baja ocultando su mirada melancólico debido que si supieran la verdad, Connor lo mataría de como había herido los sentimientos de su hija_ -

Bueno, ¿eso quería saber? - _lo decía, Connor mientras miraba a su esposa_ \- oye, amor

Sí, ¿que sucede querido? - _lo decía, Jeniffer mientras tenia a llama baja para ver a su marido_ -

¿Te gustaría viajar a Italia? - _pregunta, Connor a su esposa_ -

Claro que me gustaría, pero... ¿iremos los dos solos? o ¿nos acompañaran marcelo y sofia? - _preguntaba, Jeniffer a su esposo algo curiosa_ -

Bueno, aprovecharíamos de pasar más tiempo, ¿como pareja, disfrutar el bello país italiano y de paso ver el coliseo romano? - _le respondía, Connor a su esposa_ -

Esta bien, ya que de hace mucho no viajábamos, ¿como antes? - _lo decía, Jeniffer sonriendole a su esposo_ -

¿A donde van los dos? - _preguntaba, Sofia bajando los escalones y ingresando a la cocina mostrando una polera gris, pantalones negros, zapatillas azules, en donde estaban sus padres y Shadow Freddy_ -

Bueno, tengo pensado aprovechar en salir con tu madre, a unas lindas vacaciones como pareja a roma - _lo decía, Connor a su hija_ -

Vaya, ¿así que irán a roma para disfrutar su aniversario de matrimonio? - _lo decía, Sofia un poco confundida al saber que se quedaría sola con Shadow Freddy en la casa_ -

Así es hija - _lo decía, Jeniffer a su hija_ \- tu padre y yo saldremos de viaje dentro de algunos días, por nuestro aniversario

Sí, aparte dentro de dos días estarás sola con marcelo - _lo decía, Connor a su hija Sofia mientras miraba de vez en cuando a su hija y Marcelo_ -

E...Esta bien - _lo decía, Sofia un poco confundida debido que ver a su padre comportarse con la mirada de un lado que estaba Marcelo y del otro que era ella_ \- y no, no somos novios, ¿si eso te imaginas papá? - _lo decía, cruzada de brazos a su padre, mientras que su madre le dejaba un plato de tocino, huevos fritos para su hija y ella_ -

Ah... amor - _lo decía, Jennifer sentándose en su asiento llamando la atención de su esposo_ -

Sí, ¿que sucede? - _preguntaba, Connor a su esposa_ -

¿No se te hace tarde para dar clases a tus estudiantes? - _le respondía, Jeniffer a su esposo debido la hora que eran_ -

Oh, es cierto... - _lo decía, Connor comiendo rápido para irse_ \- ¿creo que no alcanzare a tomar el autobús...? - _lo decía, mientras terminaba de desayunar y con un pan tostado en la boca_ \- adiós, amor, hija y marcelo, ¿cuídense?

Adiós, querido - _lo decía, Jeniffer despidiéndose de su marido_ -

Adiós papá - _lo decía, Sofia despidiéndose de su padre_ -

Adiós, señor connor - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy despidiéndose del padre de Sofia_ -

Adiós - _lo decía, Connor empezando a irse de la casa e ir a su trabajo como profesor de historia_ -

Bueno, al parecer seremos nosotros tres, ¿que desayunaremos juntos? - _lo decía, Jeniffer al ver a su hija y el amigo de Sofia_ -

Sí, ¿creo que si? - _lo decía, Sofia sin mirar a Shadow Freddy mientras desayunaba_ -

Ah... señora jeniffer - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy hacia la madre de Sofia_ -

Sí, ¿que sucede marcelo? - _preguntaba, Jeniffer al amigo de su hija_ -

¿Necesitara ayuda con las cosas de la casa? - _le responde, Shadow Freddy hacia la madre de Sofia_ -

Sí, solo que necesito hacer las compras en el supermercado pero, ¿como voy a estar limpiando toda la casa? estaría terminaría a las cinco y terminaría muy exhausta - _le respondía, Jennifer al amigo de su hija_ -

Le podría ayudar con los que a seres de la casa, ¿si quiere? - _lo decía, Marcelo hacia la madre de Sofia_ -

Esta bien marcelo, mientras yo iré a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo y sofy... - _lo decía, Jeniffer mirando a su hija_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa mamá? - _lo decía, Sofia mirando a su madre_ -

¿Podrías ayudar a marcelo con los que a seres de la casa? - _le preguntaba, Jeniffer a su hija_ -

Esta bien mamá... - _respondía, Sofia soldando un leve suspiro de molestia sabiendo que estaría con Shadow Freddy en la casa todo el rato_ -

Bueno, desayunemos tranquilos - _lo decía, Jeniffer mirando a su hija y al amigo de Sofia_ -

Sí... - _respondían, Sofia y Shadow Freddy a la madre de Sofia_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber desayunado, Sofia y Shadow Freddy estaban juntando las cosas para poder hacer el aseo de la casa para que Jeniffer no tuviera mucho trabajo en la casa. Mientras que Jeniffer tomaba su billetera y despidiéndose de su hija y el amigo de Sofia, se iba rumbo al supermercado a comprar la mercadería, dejándolos solos.**_ **-**

Sofia, te puedo hacer una pregunta - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco preocupado por su novia_ -

Hasla - _lo decía, Sofia mientras buscaba los productos de aseo de la casa_ -

¿podrias perdonarme? ¿por lo que te había dicho en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al mirar al lado donde estaba Sofia_ \- la verdad, ¿no quise herir tus sentimientos y al ver, que solo querías ayudarme e intentar de olvidarme de ella? me sentí culpable en haberte herido tus sentimientos - _lo decía, mientras miraba a Sofia un poco triste_ -

Sabes, ¿que no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente, marcelo? - _le responde, Sofia molesta con el Shadow humanizado_ \- me dolió haberte escuchado decir esas palabras en la pizzeria, ¿cuando en verdad empezaba a amarte...? - _lo decía, mientras miraba para otro lado ignorando a Shadow Freddy_ -

L...Lo siento, en verdad, ¿no sabia lo que decía? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco preocupado por su novia_ \- podrias perdonarme, no volveré hablar de esa mujer jamás - _lo decía, mientras miraba de reojo a su novia_ -

Ya no se, ¿si perdonarte o no? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras tomaba un paño y un limpiador liquido para empezar a limpiar la sala_ -

¿Solo responde a mi pregunta? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco preocupado por su novia mientras tomaba una escoba y iba a barrer la misma sala para quitar el polvo y tierra de la sala_ -

Ya te dije, ¿que no lo se? - _lo decía, Sofia dudosa de las palabras del shadow humanizado_ -

Pero, sofia... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mirando a su novia_ \- en verdad estoy muy preocupado, ¿en que te haya herido sentimentalmente?

Bueno, ya no estoy enojada, contigo de haber jugado con mis sentimientos - _lo decía, Sofia ya cabreada de saber que ahora, shadow Freddy estaba lamentado_ -

Gracias sofia, ¿sabia que entenderías? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy abrazando a su novia_ -

Ahora suéltame, que alguien ya vendrá a buscarme - _lo decía, Sofia hacia su novio_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy confundido_ -

Oh, ¿no sabias que alguien vendría a buscarme? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras se cruzaba de brazos hacia el Shadow_ -

¿N...No? - _le responde, Shadow Freddy sorprendido ante esas palabras de su novia, hasta que suena el timbre_ -

Ya, llego - _lo decía, Sofia caminando rumbo a la puerta_ \- ¡voy!

" _¿Q...Quien sera el idiota que vendrá a buscar a mi novia?_ " - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mentalmente molesto y celoso_ \- " _¿Un momento? acaso, ¿estoy celoso de que sofia salga con alguien?_ " - _se preguntaba, para si mismo el Shadow mientras que sofia abría la puerta de la casa y el estaba_ _observándolos_ -

Oh, hola troy - _saludaba, Sofia a un joven de 18 años, pelo rojizo, orbes castaños y tez blanco_ -

Oh, hola sofy - _saludaba, Troy al ver a su mejor amiga_ \- ¿como has estado?

Bien, ¿estuve trabajando por una semana en una pizzeria como guardia nocturna? - _le responde, Sofia con normalidad hacia su mejor amigo_ -

Wow, ah... ¿estas lista para salir? - _preguntaba, Troy sorprendido de que su amiga haya trabajado como guardia nocturna_ -

Claro, vamos - _respondía, Sofia mientras empezaba a caminar y voltea a ver a su amigo que estaba parado_ -

Pero, tus padres... ¿acaso saben que saldrás? - _preguntaba, Troy un poco dudoso de su mejor amiga_ -

Tengo a alguien dentro de la casa que esta haciendo el aseo - _responde, Sofia mientras señalaba a alguien en la casa_ \- ¿podríamos ir al parque que esta cerca? - _preguntaba, con una sonrisa alegre_ -

¿Esta bien? - _le responde, Troy un poco dudoso de la conducta de su mejor amiga_ -

Entonces, vamos - _lo decía, Sofia tomando a Troy del brazo_ -

Ah... sofy, ¿no me jales del brazo? - _lo decía, Troy siento llevado a la fuerza debido que casi pierde el equilibrio si no iba en la misma dirección que Sofia_ -

Hay, no te quejes troy - _lo decía, Sofia sonriendole a su amigo_ -

" _¿Así que irán a un parque que esta cerca de aquí?_ " - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al haber escuchado toda la_ _conversación_ \- " _me asegurare de que esos dos tengan un momento malo_ " - _lo decía, mientras terminaba de limpiar la sala, cocina, pasillo y las habitaciones para poder seguir a Sofia con el tal Troy a un parque que estaba cerca de_ _aquí_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber guardado todas las cosas que uso para barrer, aspirar, limpiar en sus respectivos lugares, Shadow Freddy empezó a caminar hacia el parque que estaba cerca para asegurarse de que Troy no le haga nada a su novia, hasta que los alcanza.**_ **-**

Oye sabias, ¿que venir a un parque solo con una chica, es romántico? - _lo decía, Sofia hacia Troy abrazada en el brazo de su mejor amigo_ -

S...Sí pero, ¿que te pasa sofy? - _lo decía, Troy un poco confundido de la actitud de su mejor amiga_ \- ¿estas actuando extrañamente?

¿Solo sígueme la corriente? - _lo decía, Sofia en un susurro hacia su mejor amigo_ -

¿E...Esta bien? - _lo decía, Troy un poco confundido hacia su amiga_ -

Entonces, ¿vamos por aquí? - _lo decía, Sofia jalando a su amigo_ -

Sofy, ¿no me jales tan bruscamente? - _lo decía, Troy un preocupado a donde llegaría esto_ -

" _Los_ _encontré_ " - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al ver a su novia con Troy caminando hacia unos arbustos_ \- " _ni crea, ¿que le dejare que le haga nada a mi novia?_ " - _lo decía, mientras se escabulle hacia donde estaban su novia y Troy_ -

¿Crees que nadien nos vera aquí? - _preguntaba, Troy a su amiga_ -

Claro troy, ¿nadien nos encontrara aquí? - _le responde, Sofia hacia su amigo_ -

Bueno, ¿aquí vamos? - _lo decía, Troy hacia su amiga_ -

¡Hey! ¡ni se te ocurra besar a mi novia! - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy apareciendo entre los arbustos_ -

Vaya, ¿ya era hora de que llegaras? - _lo decía, Sofia sentada siendo acompañada de una joven de cabello rubio largo con una cola de caballo, orbes marrones, tez_ _caucásica_ -

¿Ese es tu novio? - _preguntaba, la joven que estaba al lado de sofia_ -

Sí, lo era - _le responde, Sofia a sus dos amigos_ _sorprendiéndolos_ \- ya que tenemos un pequeño problema en nuestra relación y el me estaba pidiendo que lo perdonara por herir mis sentimientos - _lo decía, acanaladores a sus dos amigos_ -

¿Así que no era mentira de que el era tu novio? - _lo decía, Troy sirviendo unos vasos con gaseosas a sus dos amigas_ -

Hay, troy siempre tan ingenuo - _lo decía, la joven riendo de lo ingenuo que era su pareja_ -

¿Que sucede aquí? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco confundido por la situación_ \- ¿quien es la joven?

Bueno, "marcelo" - _lo decía, Sofia haciendo comillas con sus dedos_ \- te presento a mi mejor amigo troy muñoz

Hola, marcelo - _responde, Troy saludándolo mientras servia un vaso con gaseosa_ -

Ella es mi mejor amiga, alejandra sanchez, pero le dicen ale - _lo decía, Sofia presentando a su mejor amiga al shadow humanizado_ -

Hola, marcelo - _lo decía, Alejandra saludando al novio de su mejor amiga_ \- ¿un placer en conocerte?

Ah... gracias - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco sonrojado por vergüenza que creía que su novia lo engañaba con Troy_ -

Y bien, sofia - _lo decía, Troy mientras miraba a su mejor amiga_ \- ¿que querías contarnos?

Sí, ¿cuenta amiga? - _lo decía, Alejandra igualmente curiosa_ -

Bueno... ¿se acuerdan de la pizzeria freddy's fazbear pizza? - _lo decía, Sofia a sus dos mejores amigos_ -

¿Sí? - _respondían, los dos a la vez algo dudosos que iba a decir su mejor amiga_ -

Bueno, marcelo es shadow freddy - _lo decía, Sofia sorprendiendo a Alejandra y a Troy un poco atragantado por la gaseosa que había bebido_ -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decían, los dos a la vez sorprendidos de esa noticia que su mejor amiga no les había dicho_ -

¿como verán...? el junto a los demás animatronics fueron humanizados para poder agradarles a los demás niños y los demás clientes - _lo decía, Sofia mientras se le formaba un sonrojo en su rostro_ -

Vaya sofia... ¿nunca creía que te viera enamorada de un animatronico humanizado? - _lo decía, Troy sorprendido de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Por eso lo nombraste con tus dedos diciéndole marcelo? - _lo decía, Alejandra mientras miraba sorprendida de su mejor amiga_ -

No, pues... la verdad, marcelo junto a su mejor amiga que seria shadow bonnie, fueron asesinados por el hombre morado, llamado vincent - _lo decía, Sofia a sus dos mejores amigos_ -

Vincent, ¿te refieres a esa persona sádica y demente? ¿que mato y asesino a muchos niños y luego lo ejecutaron? - _lo decía, Alejandra sorprendiendo de lo que sabia dejando a su pareja, Sofia y Shadow Freddy sorprendidos_ -

Ale, ¿como, sabes de eso amor? - _preguntaba, Troy a su pareja_ -

Bueno, mi papá es jefe de policía y de vez en cuando, deja algunos papeles de cualquier caso que este investigando y me gano la curiosidad - _respondía, Alejandra sorprendiendo aun más a su pareja y los otros dos_ \- ahora le ayudo en estos de las investigaciones

¿Que signo soy y que me profesión hago? - _preguntaba, Troy a su pareja_ -

Eres tauro y tu profesión es instructor de defensa personal para niños... ups... - _lo decía, Alejandra siendo pillada por esa pregunta inesperada de su pareja_ -

¿Cuando lleguemos a casa, hablaremos muy seriamente con tu padre? - _lo decía, Troy serio en la situación de cosas personales_ -

Sofy, por favor ayúdame... - _lo decía, Alejandra suplicando por su mejor amiga_ -

Lo siento ale pero, no puedo ayudarte ya en esta situación - _le responde, Sofia algo decepcionada de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _preguntaba, Shadow Freddy a su novia_ -

Cierto, tu no lo sabes, troy y ale son novios, desde que nos conocimos nos volvimos amigos y después de unos meses, ellos dos son novios - _respondía, Sofia a la pregunta de su novio_ -

Ah... ahora, ¿entiendo por que? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy ahora entendiendo algunas cosas_ \- pero, ¿aun así me perdonas?

Ya te lo dije, ¿que no se, si perdonarte o no? - _lo decía, Sofia cruzada de brazos mirando para otro lado_ -

Por favor, sofia - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy_ \- sabes, ¿que lamento todo lo que te dije?

Bien, te perdonare por esta vez, pero si vuelves a lastimar mis sentimientos que tengo por ti, sera la última - _lo decía, Sofia seria hacia el Shadow humanizado_ \- ¿entendiste?

Sí, ¿no volverá a suceder...? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al ver a su novia_ -

Bien, ¿eso espero? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras miraba la escena de sus dos mejores amigos_ -

¿Cuantas veces estuviste husmeando en mis expedientes personales? - _lo decía, Troy regañando a su pareja_ -

Unas diez veces... - _lo decía, Alejandra avergonzada hacia su pareja_ -

¿Como que diez veces? - _lo decía, Troy sorprendido de lo que escucho de su pareja_ \- acaso, estuviste memorizando las cosas, ¿que me gustan y cuales no?

Sí... - _le responde, Alejandra avergonzada aun más_ -

Hay ale, ¿no sabes lo decepcionado? ¿que estoy contigo? - _lo decía, Troy cruzado de brazos mirando a otro lado_ -

Por favor, troy... tu eres a la persona, ¿que amo en verdad? - _lo decía, Alejandra un poco preocupada por su relación_ -

¿No se como podre perdonarte? - _lo decía, Troy ignorando a su pareja molesto_ -

¿Creo que se como? - _lo decía, Sofia sorprendiendo a sus dos mejores amigos y a su novio_ -

¿Cual sofy? - _pregunta, Alejandra al ver a su amiga_ -

Una cita doble - _responde, Sofia con sinceridad a su amiga_ -

¿Una cita doble? - _lo decían, troy, Alejandra y Shadow Freddy_ _sorprendiéndolos_ -

Bien, tendremos una cita doble... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco avergonzado debido que nunca había tenido una cita en su vida..._ -

¿Donde seria? - _pregunta, Troy a su amiga mientras ignoraba a su pareja_ -

¿Como dentro de unos días estará un parque de atracciones? podríamos ir todos haya y ¿pasar el rato con nuestras parejas? - _lo decía, Sofia hacia los demás_ -

Bien, adiós - _lo decía, Troy levantándose y despidiéndose de Shadow Freddy y de Sofia_ -

Oye troy, espérame - _lo decía, Alejandra levantándose del suelo y caminar con su novio mientras se despedía de su amiga y el novio animatronico humanizado de sofia_ -

Siempre, ¿son así esos dos? - _preguntaba, Shadow Freddy con curiosidad_ -

Claro, ¿desde que los tres nos hicimos mejores amigos y ellos dos habían formado una relación? se llevan así, pero, ¿de vez en cuando? - _respondía, Sofia hacia su novio_ -

Bueno, ah... ¿ya que estamos los dos aquí...? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco nervioso hacia su novia_ \- ¿quieres ayudarme a ver como están mis padres? - _lo decía, un poco dudoso de la respuesta de su novia_ -

Bien, ¿aparte que me gustaría conocerlos? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras le daba una sonrisa alegre_ -

Conociéndolos, te agradaran mucho - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a su novia a levantarse_ -

Entonces, ¿que estamos esperando? - _lo decía, Sofia caminando con el Shadow humanizado mientras estaban tomados de la mano_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Sofia junto a Shadow Freddy aprovechaban de estar juntos para ver a los padres de su novio, sin saber la sorpresa se llevarían mientras caminaban tomados de las manos. Un rato de estar caminando los dos llegan a una casa que Shadow Freddy recordaba aun, era una casa rojo de dos plantas y aun recordaba las flores que plantaba su madre hacia la entrada de la casa, hasta que los dos se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa.**_ **-**

¿Crees que estén en la casa? - _preguntaba, Sofia a su novio un poco curiosa_ -

Claro, mis padres deberían estar en la casa - _le responde, Shadow Freddy a su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿si tu lo dices? - _lo decía, Sofia hacia su novio mientras estaban en la puerta de la casa y toca el timbre_ -

Voy - _lo decía, una voz de un joven del otro lado de la puerta_ \- si, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? - _lo decía, un joven de 18 años, pelo castaño, orbes verdes, tez caucásico al ver a la pareja mientras abría la puerta_ -

Hola, ¿están tus padres en casa? - _preguntaba, Sofia al joven_ -

Ellos no están en casa... - _lo decía, el joven un poco desanimado al recordar eso_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy al no entender nada de lo que pasaba_ -

¿En serio? ¿no saben nada o han leído el periódico? - _lo decía, el joven hacia la pareja_ -

No - _le responden, los dos a la vez al joven_ -

Bueno, entren hay les explicare todo - _lo decía, el joven invitándolos a la casa_ -

¿Como te llamas? - _preguntaba, Sofia al joven_ -

Me llamo samuel martines - _le responde, Saul a la pregunta de Sofia_ \- pero, mis amigos me dicen sam

¿Eres hijo único o tienes un hermano? - _preguntaba, Shadow Freddy algo curioso por el apellido de sus padres_ -

Tenia un hermano mayor que se llamaba marcelo martines... - _le responde, Sam a la pregunta del Shadow humanizado_ \- pero, mis padres me había dicho ¿que había desaparecido de la nada?

¿Como era tu hermano? saul - _preguntaba, Sofia mientras miraba a su novio_ -

Bueno... supongo, ¿que por las fotos que mis padres tenían de el? era un adolecente de pelo castaño, orbes castaños y tez caucásico ¿si no mal lo recuerdo? - _responde, Sam recordando la apariencia física de su hermano desaparecido_ -

Y sabes, ¿donde estaría tu hermano mayor? - _preguntaba, Sofia algo curiosa_ -

¿No se? pero, aun que lo supiera no me importa - _le responde, Sam sin importancia de saber su hermano_ -

¿Por que lo dices? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy hacia Sam intentando de aguantar sus ganas de golpearlo_ -

¿Por que de seguro el idiota se fue lejos sin importarle a su familia? - _lo decía, Sam hasta llegar a la cocina_ -

¿Que explicación nos ibas a dar? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy hacia su hermano_ -

Oh, si... cierto, bueno... como verán, mis padre era policía y como había reunido dinero, decidió ir con mi mamá a cualquier parte a encontrar a mi hermano... - _le responde, Sam sentándose igual que la pareja_ -

Y ¿que paso? - _lo decía, Sofia un poco dudosa a la respuesta que daría saul a ellos_ -

Tuvieron un accidente y lamentablemente fallecieron... - _lo decía, Sam sorprendiendo a la pareja_ \- mi padre falleció en el accidente y mi madre en medio del camino cuando pudieron rescatar solo 15 de los 88 pasajeros en ese avión

Oh... ¿no sabia lo que le había sucedido tus padres? - _lo decía, Sofia un poco apenada por Saul al saber que tuvo que perder a los padres de su novio_ -

Nah, descuida, ¿seguro mi hermano no le debe importarle? - _lo decía Sam sin interés de su hermano mayor_ -

Oye, ¿como sabes que tu hermano no debe estar mal? y ¿saber, que sus padres están muertos? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy intentando en no lanzarse contra su hermano menor_ -

Y ¿tu como lo sabes? - _lo decía, Sam mirándolo con molestia_ \- lo único que se es que el desgraciado se fue sin dejar rastro y mi madre quedo muy dolida ¿al no verlo en la mañana? - _lo decía, golpeando su mano con la mesa_ -

¿Por que crees que he vuelto? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy ya harto de que lo molestara y nunca que el había hecho ninguna cosa, pero ya harto de la angustia_ -

Espera, ¿q...que acabas de decir? - _lo decía, Sam sorprendido de lo que decía la pareja de la joven_ -

Sí, yo soy tu hermano mayor y he vuelto a casa - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy hacia su hermano menor_ -

¿N...No puedes ser el? - _lo decía, Sam no comprendiendo y no creyendo de lo que estaba diciendo el joven pelinegro_ -

Aunque no lo creas, si lo es hermano... - _Shadow Freddy con melancolía al saber la noticia de sus padres_ \- lamento lo que sucedió a nuestros padres y por no poder podido hablarles...

¿D...Donde has estado estos veinte años? - _lo decía, Sam sorprendido al ver a su hermano mayor delante de el_ -

Es una historia muy larga para contarlo - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco incomodo de la larga historia que tendría que contarle a su hermano_ -

Sam, marcelo, ¿los dejare solos por un momento para que puedan hablar entre ustedes? - _lo decía, Sofia hacia su novio y a Sam_ -

Esta bien, sofia - _respondía, Shadow Freddy a su novia y al verla salir de la cocina mira a su hermano menor serio_ -

Y bien, ¿cual es tu explicación ahora marcelo? - _lo decía, Sam cruzado de brazos mirando a su hermano serio_ \- dime, ¿cual fue tu maldito motivo para dejarnos y no hablarnos por teléfono o alguna carta?

Bueno... la verdad hermano, es que yo junto a mi mejor amiga fuimos asesinados por vincent el guardia de la pizzeria, el había matado a unos niños y como veras, nosotros fuimos unas de sus tantas victimas que el asesino - _le responde, Shadow Freddy con seriedad a su hermano Sam_ \- ahora mi alma esta en este cuerpo animatronico humanizado y como veras, sofia es mi novia

Sí, en eso lo note - _lo decía, Sam hacia su hermano mayor_ \- pero, ese no es el motivo para habernos dejado veinte años sin haberte preocupado de mamá y papá - _lo decía, serio hacia su hermano_ -

¿Como querias que volviera a casa? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy a su hermano menor_ \- estaba en un cuerpo animatronico y si hubiera vuelto, les diría "hola mamá, hola papá, soy su hijo marcelo que fue asesinado por un guardia nocturno psicópata de la pizzeria y mi alma esta en un cuerpo animatronico" - _lo decía, mirando a su hermano serio mientras esas palabras lo decía con sarcasmo_ -

Al menos te hubieran creído... - _le responde, Sam a su hermano con indiferencia mientras se cruza de brazos_ \- ¿nuestra madre estuvo esperándote a que regresaras? día y noche, la veía llorar y sufrir tu partida y luego de estos veinte años vuelves a casa con tu noviecita diciéndome, ¿que ahora eres mi hermano? - _lo decía, enojado contra su hermano mayor_ -

Sam, si no volví a casa, es que yo, junto a mi mejor amiga y las almas de los niños que fueron asesinados por vincent, ¿estábamos matando a cada guardia en esa pizzeria para poder vengarnos de él y descansar nuestras almas en paz? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy a su hermano menor_ -

Sí, ese tal vincent esta muerto, ¿por que tu alma y la de los demás no se van a descansar en paz? - _preguntaba, Sam serio hacia su hermano mayor_ -

¿Por que...? ¿por que no queremos dejar a nuestras parejas solos? - _le responde, Shadow Freddy a su hermano menor_ \- también, ¿queríamos ver a nuestros familiares tanto como podamos? - _lo decía, mientras se levantaba de su asiento_ -

No te creo nada, desde que no volviste estos veinte años, tuve que pasar burlas y molestias de los demás al no tener un hermano y diciéndome que fue un cobarde, una nena, un marica y una vergüenza para la familia - _lo decía, Sam descargándose ese odio que tenia_ -

Sam, yo en verdad lo lamento mucho, no quise que nuestros padres se preocuparan por mi y por lo que te había sucedido estos veinte años en mi ausencia - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy intentando de calmar a su hermano_ -

Sabes, mi padre me decía que si yo algún día viera a mi hermano, ¿que eras bienvenido a esta casa? pero, ¿al parecer te preocupas de ti mismo? - _lo decía, Sam con odio hacia su hermano mayor_ _sorprendiéndolo_ \- por tu culpa perdí a mamá y a papá, por tu culpa me habían molestado en el colegio y por tu culpa ocurre estas desgracias

S...Sam, en verdad lo siento mucho pero, ¿no puedes decirme eso? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco apenado imaginándose las burlas y molestias hacia su hermano menor_ \- ¿soy tu hermano mayor?

¡Tu...no eres mi hermano! - _lo decía, Sam con odio hacia su hermano mayor_ \- mi hermano murió hace veinte años... - _lo decía, mientras se iba a su habitación dejando al Shadow humanizado con mucho en que pensar, lo que había sufrido su hermano menor en su ausencia_ -

" _Cielos... ¿al parecer, sam sufrió mucho en estos veinte largos años...?_ " - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy ver a donde se había ido su hermano menor mientras reflexionaba_ \- " _mejor que se lo tome con calma... pero, ¿aun así...? tarves, es verdad que haya sido mi culpa que no haya estado con ellos... pero, ¿nadien sabe que es lo que puede suceder?_ " - _lo decía, mientras se levanta a donde estaría su novia, que estaba en la sala viendo un álbum de fotos donde aparecía Samuel desde que era un bebé hasta que había cumplido los 16 años donde en una foto no aparecía sus padres detrás de él_ -

Vaya, ¿debió sufrirlo al saber que perdió sus padres? - _lo decía, Sofia al ver las fotos de Sam_ -

Y lo sufrió mucho - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy entrando en la sala sorprendiendo a su novia_ -

Hay marcelo, ¿no me asustes así? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras tenia una mano en su pecho debido por el susto que casi le da un infarto_ -

Perdona, sofia... pero, al parecer mi hermano sam, ¿no me perdonara? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco triste al saber que pensaba de su hermano menor de él_ -

No te preocupes marcelo, ¿dale un poco de tiempo? - _lo decía, Sofia el álbum de fotos en donde estaba_ \- debes dejarlo que asimile las cosas, en ningún momento a otro podría perdonarte tan rápido - _lo decía, mientras tomaba las manos de su novio_ \- ¿debes ser paciente con el?

Sí, pero... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy pero es interrumpido por un beso inesperado de Sofia_ -

M...Mejor vamos a casa... - _lo decía, Sofia mientras se iba a la salida mientras Shadow Freddy estaba_ _atónito_ -

¿C...Como digas? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy a su novia mientras caminaba con ella para irse a la casa_ -

 **-** _ **Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, Sam los miraba con molestia por lo que veía ya que nunca había perdonado a su hermano mayor al verlo otra vez vivo pero, aun en el fondo no estaba enojado con el, debido a lo que había escuchado de su propio hermano mayor tenia toda esa rabia y ira guardada por años, aun que hayan pasado veinte largos años afuera de su vida, incluyendo las de sus dos padres fallecidos al intento de búsqueda de Marcelo.**_ **-**

Oye shadow freddy - _lo decía, Sofia llamando la atención de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que sucede sofia? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mirando a su novia_ -

Te has imaginado, ¿que entre nosotros empezáramos a formar una familia? - _lo decía, Sofia mirando a su novio mientras caminaban_ -

Ah... bueno... pues... hay me has pillado desprevenido, sofia - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco nervioso hacia su novia_ -

Sí, aparte tu y yo no pudiéramos formar una familia como imaginaba que seria más adelante... - _lo decía, Sofia desanimándose un poco_ -

No te preocupes, sofia - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy a su novia mientras tomaba de la mano a Sofia_ \- ¿no importa que no podamos formar una familia? lo importante es que nos amamos... - _lo decía, mientras le sonreía un poco para animarla_ -

Sí, eso es verdad... - _lo decía, Sofia razonando de lo que tenia en mente_ \- bueno, intentare de buscar algún trabajo temporal para ganar dinero, ¿cuando termine mi contrato como guardia nocturna? - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a su novio_ -

¿Así que no te podre ver más? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco triste por su novia_ -

Lamentablemente seria en la tarde, aun que también te extrañaría a mi lado, ¿si no lo sabias? - _lo decía, Sofia comprendiendo lo que sentía su novio al no tenerla al lado de él_ -

Bueno, ah... sofia - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy mirándola a los ojos_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Sofia mirando a su novio_ -

¿Quieres dar el siguiente paso a nuestra relación? - _preguntaba, Shadow Freddy a su novia con una sonrisa_ -

¿Tan pronto? - _le responde, Sofia un poco sonrojada en sus mejillas_ -

Sí, aparte de que soy un animatronico humanizado, ¿seria extraño que en nuestra relación nos sorprendiéramos en algo? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco incrédulo que entre el y sofia terminara en algo que ellos nunca_ _pensarían_ -

¿Como cual? - _preguntaba, Sofia un poco curiosa a lo que su novio intentaba de decirle_ -

Bueno, lo que pasa cuando una pareja da un paso más en su relación... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy sonrojado_ -

En eso tienes razón, ¿seria extraño que aun que diéramos el siguiente paso sucediera eso...? - _lo decía, Sofia un poco sonrojada mirando para otro lado_ -

S...Sí, bien, creo que me tocara lavar la ropa en la casa - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy intentando de cambiar el tema_ -

Ah... segun recuerdo, ¿me tocaba a mi? - _lo decía, Sofia intentando de recordar a quien le tocaba lavar la ropa_ -

Bueno, ¿eso si que no llegas a la casa antes que yo? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy seguro de si mismo al mirar a su novia_ -

Me estas retando marcelo martines - _lo decía, Sofia retadora-mente hacia su novio_ \- bien, acepto tu reto, ¿solo con una condición? - _lo decía, pensando en que seria su apuesta_ -

¿Te escucho? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy cruzado de brazos y mirando a su novia_ -

Si gano, ¿haras todo lo que te pida sin excusas o quejas alguna? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras miraba retadora-mente a su novio_ -

Bien, ¿entonces quien gane el mejor? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy colocándose en posición para correr a la casa antes de que gane su novia_ -

Sin trampas - _lo decía, Sofia hacia su novio_ -

Ok - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy aceptando eso sabiendo que el ganaría a su novia_ -

Esta bien a las tres - _lo decía, Sofia retadora-mente hacia su novio_ -

...1, ...2, ...3! - _lo decían, los dos al mismo tiempo mientras empezaban a correr hacia la casa de Sofia para ver quien de los dos ganaban_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber corrido por unas 5 cuadras de donde estaban hacia la casa, había ganado sofia contra su novio quien estaba recuperando el aliento y debia ahora cumplir con cierta parte de la apuesta con su novia.**_ **-**

T...Te gane... - _lo decía, Sofia recuperando el oxigeno debido a la carrera que le hiso su novio_ -

E...Eso es trampa... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco exhausto debido que nunca había corrido de esa manera de hace años_ -

Lo dices, ¿por que perdiste? -lo decía, Sofia con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su novio-

Sí... - _le responde, Shadow Freddy con mucha dificultad debido a la falta de oxigeno_ -

Ja, ja, ja, ¿deberías ejercitarte más, marcelo? - _lo decía, Sofia riéndose de su novio que estaba recuperando aire_ -

¿Que...graciosa? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco cansado mirando a su novia_ \- bueno... ¿entramos?

Esta bien, ¿quiero que me prepares algo rico? - _lo decía, Sofia triunfante en la apuesta contra su novio_ -

Y ¿que quiere la ganadora? - _pregunta, Shadow Freddy hacia su novia_ -

¿Que tu y yo veamos una película con unas palomitas de maíz, juntos? - _lo decía, Sofia hacia su novio_ -

¿Esta bien? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy sin molestia alguna_ -

¿No te molesta? - _preguntaba, Sofia un poco confundida_ -

La apuesta era sin quejas o excusas, ¿así que debo aceptar las condiciones de la apuesta? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar las palomitas de maiz en la alacena, mientras que ella buscaba que película ver_ -

Bueno... ¿que tipo de película podríamos ver? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras miraba en las películas que tenia para podre verlo acompañada de su novio_ \- mmm... ¿creo que le gustara esta? - _lo decía, tomando la película mientras miraba el titulo de "ZombieLand"_ \- si, nos vamos a reír mucho con esta peli... - _lo decía, pero es interrumpida por el sonido del_ _teléfono_ \- ¿yo contesto marcelo? - _lo decía, avisándole a su novio mientras toma el_ _teléfono_ -

Esta bien - _responde, Shadow Freddy mientras buscaba un pasillo lo bastante grande para dejar las palomitas de maíz para comerlos con su novia_ -

¿Hola? - _lo decía, Sofia contestando a la llamada_ -

 _Sofia, ¿hija?_ - _lo decía, la voz de Jeniffer atraves de la linea_ -

Oh, hola mamá - _lo decía, Sofia sabiendo que era su mamá_ \- ¿que pasa? - _preguntaba, a su madre_ -

 _Hija, ¿quiero decirte que llegare tarde a casa?_ - _respondía, Jeniffer a su hija_ -

¿Por que llegaras tarde? - _lo decía, algo confundida de lo que pasaba con sus padres_ -

 _Bueno, el transito esta congestionado y_ _creo, ¿que llegare como a las siete de la tarde?_ - _lo decía, Jeniffer a su hija mientras miraba el transito avanzar muy lentamente_ -

Ok, mamá - _lo decía, Sofia hacia su madre_ \- ¿no te preocupes? marcelo y yo estamos en la casa - _lo decía, Sofia a su madre_ -

 _Bien hija, adiós_ - _lo decía, Jeniffer sabiendo que ambos iban a estar bien mientras cortaba la llamada_ -

Adiós - _lo decía, Sofia colgando el_ _teléfono_ -

¿Quien era sofia? - _pregunta, Shadow Freddy hacia su novia llegando con una fuente con palomitas de_ _maíz_ -

Era mi mamá - _respondía, Sofia hacia su novio mientras le_ _sonreía_ \- me dice, ¿que ella llegaran tarde por el transito congestionado?

Oh, bueno... - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco sonrojado al saber que estaría solo con su novia_ \- y ¿como a que hora llegarían? - _preguntaba, a su novia_ -

¿Como a las siete de la tarde? - _respondía, Sofia un poco confundida_ -

Bueno, ¿son las tres y media, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy caminando con su novia a la sala donde estaba la_ _película_ -

Bien, se que nunca has visto las películas de estos días, ¿ya que tu eras del año 87? - _lo decía, Sofia a su novio mientras colocaba la_ _película_ -

Sí, ¿siempre tenia curiosidad por estas películas? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy hacia su novia_ \- pero, ¿como veras...? ¿no pude ver ninguna? debido a un idiota de morado que me asesino con mi mejor amiga? - _lo decía, un poco molesto al_ -

Bueno, se que las películas de los 80 eran un poco diferente a los efectos especiales, ¿comparados con los de ahora? - _lo decía, Sofia a su novio mientras colocaba la_ _película_ -

Bien, ¿que película veremos? - _preguntaba, Shadow Freddy a su novia_ -

Es una película chistosa, se llama ZombieLand - _le responde, Sofia a su novio mientras ponía "Play" a la_ _película_ -

¿ZombieLand? - _preguntaba, Shadow Freddy a su novia mientras la miraba_ -

Sí, es un mundo ficticio y un poco de humor - _le responde, Sofia con una sonrisa a su novio_ -

¿No lo entiendo? -

Se trata de que hubiera pasado si un virus transformaba a las demás personas en zombies - _le responde, Sofia y ve que su novio aun no lo captaba la explicación_ \- es que si una enfermedad extraña hiciera que los humanos se vuelvan caníbales y comen carne humana y que los que no están infectados deben sobrevivir como sea - _lo decía, explicándole a su novio de lo que se trataba de la_ _película_ -

Ah... ahora, lo entiendo - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy a su novia entendiendo lo que le había explicado_ \- ¿tarves me gusten estas películas que hay en estos tiempos? - _lo decía, con una sonrisa a su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿mejor disfrutemos de la película? - _lo decía, Sofia mientras se acomodaba abrazando a su novio y colocando su nuca apoyada en el hombro de su novio_ -

S...Sí, ¿eso espero? - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy un poco nervioso al tener a su novia muy cerca de el y que incluso sonreía al tenerla cerca y no lejos de él_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaron las cuatro horas de la película "ZombieLand" mientras que Shadow Freddy estaba sorprendido de lo que había cambiado todo en estos últimos veinte años y lo gracioso que podían ser algunas películas, sabiendo que también hay películas del genero: humorístico, dramático, ciencia ficción, romance, terror (horror en otros países), documentales, etc. Mientras que Sofia se había quedado dormida al final la película y Shadow Freddy la veía tan linda y bella al verla dormida junto a el, mientras que el pensaba que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera sido asesinado igual que los demás por vincent y hubieran conocido a sus parejas como debían y no en una pizzeria a punto de irse a la quiebra, y sin más el toma cuidadosamente a su novia y la lleva a la habitación para que ella durmiera tranquila.**_ **-**

Dulces sueños, sofia - _lo decía, Shadow Freddy tapando a su novia en la cama mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de su novia y se acuesta al lado de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir un rato_ -

 **-** _ **Pasaron unas dos horas mientras que los padres de Sofia llegaban a la casa y no ver a Sofia y a Marcelo en la sala, así que los dos habían ido arriba a la habitación de su hija y al abrir la puerta de la habitación, ellos ven como ella estaba durmiendo abrazada de Marcelo y el de Sofia así que los dos adultos al verlos tan felices en sus rostros deciden dejarlos dormir debido que veían a su hija feliz con su amigo debido que Marcelo les había dicho que le gustaba a su hija y sin más ellos dos también se van a su habitación, mientras que el padre de Sofia estaba guardando la mercadería en el refrigerador y al terminar de guardar la mercadería, se va a dormir con su esposa que lo estaba esperando en la cama, mientras que el padre de sofia se empezaba a cambiar de ropa por una ropa de dormir.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo que he subido, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber, ¿si les gusto o no el capitulo? a los que están haciendo fic de este maravilloso juego de Five Nights At Freddy's les deseo mucha suerte y apoyo para que les vayan bien y no sientan que estén solos haciendo fics. bueno bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	23. Los padres de Roxy

**Los padres de Roxy.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **Nota:** _Los animatronics están basados en los diseños de pole-bear y SweetGirl90._

 **-** _Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi segundo fic de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _, espero que les gusten a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores... ok, algo raro me esta pasando, ¿creo que no debí beberme esas tres botellas energéticas de ayer? bueno... ah... agradezco a los lectores que siguen mi fic o lo tienen como su fic favorito por que les encanto como:_ **-**

\- **Metalero Anarkista**  
\- **Almeduwe**  
\- **kung fu fan**  
\- **Nuvil Angela**  
\- **Elias Uzumaki123**  
\- **Armando765**  
\- **KazZ159  
** \- **Jhoanna20lugo  
** \- **Albertocolchon  
** \- **Frank74**

 **-** _Bueno, también me sorprende que haya alcanzado_ _ **60**_ _visitas en el capitulo 21 y incluso en el capitulo 22 he alcanzado_ _ **18**_ _visitas, bien, los dejare que disfruten del capitulo de esta increíble historia._ **-**

* * *

 **-** _ **Era un día martes soleado por la mañana de una época primaveral en la mañana, Alex había decidido en preparar el desayuno temprano en la mañana para que los demás disfrutaran de estar con sus parejas. Mientras que Alex cocinaba el desayuno, sin darse cuenta que cierta animatronica humanizada se había levantado y estaba ingresando a la cocina donde estaba él.**_ **-**

Buenos días, alex - _saludaba, Mangle a su novio con una sonrisa en su rosto mientras lo abrazaba_ -

B...Buenos días, roxy - _saludaba, Alex al ver a su novia abrazada a él_ \- ¿dormiste bien? - _pregunta, curioso al ver a su novia de ese animo tan alegre_ -

Sí, dormí muy cómodamente contigo a mi lado - _respondía, Mangle alegre a su novio_ -

Me alegra - _lo decía, Alex al saber que a su novia había disfrutado de tenerlo al lado de ella_ -

¿Por que preparas el desayuno tan temprano? - _preguntaba, Mangle un poco confundida de su novio_ -

Bueno, tengo esa costumbre de levantarme a las seis de la mañana para, ¿preparar el desayuno a los demás? - _le responde, Alex a su novia mientras colocaba los hotcake's en un plato_ -

Oh... ¿te molesta si te acompaño a desayunar? - _lo decía, Mangle preguntándole a su novio_ -

¿Por supuesto, que no? - _le responde, Alex a su novia_ \- es más, disfruto de tenerte como mi compañera y novia conmigo - _lo decía, Alex sorprendiendo a su novia con esas palabras_ -

Ah... g...gracias... - _lo decía, Mangle sonrojada por su novio debido que disfrutaba de su compañía y ser su novia_ -

Bueno, siéntate mientras tanto - _lo decía, Alex a su novia mientras estaba atento de preparar los hotcakes_ \- ya terminare de preparar los hotcakes, ¿como a ti te gustan?

Sí - _lo decía, Mangle soltando a su novio y sentandose en la silla mirando a su novio con ternura_ -

Una pregunta, roxy - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de su novia_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa alex? - _lo decía, Mangle mirando a su novio_ -

Ah... ¿no se como decírtelo? - _lo decía, Alex un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca_ \- ¿quiero saber si tu...? ¿si tu querías salir conmigo a algún lado o hacer algo como pareja? - _preguntaba, Alex a su novia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas_ -

Bueno... ¿llevo veinte años sin salir en esa pizzeria y ver a mis padres? - _respondía, Mangle un poco sonrojada de la pregunta de su novio_ \- pero, ¿quisiera saber si tu? ¿quisieras conocer a mis padres aquí?

¿Por que, aquí? - _lo decía, Alex un poco curioso y sorprendido_ -

Pues... la verdad... ¿me da un poco de vergüenza ir a donde estaría mis padres...? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco avergonzada sabiendo que no la reconocerían sus padres_ -

Bueno, ¿en eso no tengo problema? - _lo decía, Alex comprendiendo el asunto de su novia_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendida de que su novio no tendría problemas en hacer que sus padres estubieran_ _aquí_ -

Sí, además que belén junto a bonnie van a salir a pasear y alan junto a toy chica que lo acompañara a buscar trabajo - _lo decía, Alex con un sonrojo en su rostro a su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿como llamaremos a mis padres? ¿si no me se el numero telefónico de la casa? - _preguntaba, Mangle al saber que nunca había aprendido a recordar el numero_ _telefónico_ -

Eres una animatronica humanizada, roxy - _lo decía, Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba el plato con 10 hotcake's en la mesa_ \- ¿seguro conseguirás tu información básica en tu base de datos?

Es verdad - _lo decía, Mangle olvidando eso_ \- bueno... ¿déjame anotarlo para que puedas llamarlos? - _lo decía, saliendo de la cocina para ir a buscar papel y un_ _lápiz_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Alex viendo como su novia salia de la cocina para que el fuera a buscar otro plato para que el comiera sus hotcake's_ -

Listo alex, ¿ya anote el numero telefónico de mis padres? - _lo decía, Mangle sonriendo a su novio mientras volvía a la cocina con un papel en mano_ -

Bien, roxy - _lo decía, Alex tomando el papel y también toma por accidente la mano de su novia mientras se miraban ambos con un sonrojo_ -

Ah... perdona, alex - _lo decía, Mangle con un sonrojo a su novio_ -

N...No fue tu culpa - _lo decía, Alex con un sonrojo a su novia_ \- bueno, desayunemos tranquilos los dos - _lo decía, mientras colocaba cinco hotcake's en el plato de su novia y se lo entregaba_ -

G...Gracias... - _lo decía, Mangle un poco sonrojada mientras dejaba su plato en la mesa_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaron los dos el rato desayunando en compañía del otro mientras se miraban de vez en cuando cruzando sus miradas. Habían pasado tres horas después mientras que los demás estaban despertando y ver a sus parejas junto a ellos y sin más decidieron bajar los cuatro para desayunar. al bajar las escaleras y ingresar a la cocina veían que estaban Alex junto a Mangle hablando entre ellos.**_ **-**

Oh, buenos días - _saludaba, Alex al ver a los demás hay sorprendidos y alegres de que el y Mangle se llevaran bien en su relación_ -

Buenos, días alex, mangle - _lo decían, los demás al verlos hay los dos solos en la cocina_ -

¿Sucede algo? - _preguntaba, Mangle al ver a su mejor amiga_ -

No, nada mangle - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver a su amiga alegre_ \- ¿es que nunca te había visto así de alegre?

Bueno, desayunar con alex fue divertido mientras disfrutábamos acompañándonos entre los dos - _lo decía, Mangle hacia su mejor amiga_ -

Bien, ¿que bueno, que están todos ustedes aquí? - _lo decía, Alex mientras iba a por los otros platos de los demás_ -

¿Deja que te ayude, amor? - _lo decía, Mangle ayudando a su novio con los otros dos platos y dejarlos en la mesa_ -

Gracias, roxy - _lo decía, Alex muy agradecido de la ayuda de su novia_ \- me tome la molestia de prepararles unos hotcake's para ustedes - _lo decía, mientras dejaba dos platos en la mesa_ -

Alex, ¿no debiste molestarte en prepararnos el desayuno? - _lo decía, Belén sentandose junto a los demás mientras miraba a su primo_ -

Descuida, prima - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su prima_ \- ¿alguien debia preparar el desayuno?

Bueno, ¿entonces comamos tranquilos? - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a los demás mientras empezaba a desayunar junto a los otros_ -

Mmm... alex, ¿te quedaron muy ricos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica saboreando el sabor de los hotcake's_ -

Sí, aparte eres muy buen cocinero, ¿igual que chica y toy chica? -

Sí, pero, ¿eso cualquiera lo puede hacer? - _lo decía, Alex al conejo morado humanizado_ -

Es verdad primo, pero ¿debiste haber estudiado alimentación? ¿no es así? - _preguntaba, Alan a su primo con curiosidad_ -

Bueno, un poco de la especialidad de alimentación... - _lo decía, Alex un poco nervioso y sonrojado_ -

Ah, bonnie... - _lo decía, Belén llamando la atención de su novio_ -

S...Sí, ¿que pasa belén? - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a su novia_ -

Pordioseas, ¿acompañarme al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa nueva? - _lo decía, Belén un poco sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

Esta bien... - _le responde, Bonnie con un sonrojo hacia su novia_ -

Vaya, ¿al parecer bonnie tendrá una cita con su novia? - _lo decía, Toy Chica molestando al conejo morado humanizado_ -

Toy Chica... - _lo decía, Bonnie indignado de su amiga_ \- ¿n...no es una cita? - _lo decía, sonrojado mirando a otro lado_ -

Pues, ¿a mi me parece que sera una cita? - _lo decía, Alex sonriendo a su prima y a Bonnie_ -

¡¿Que no es una cita?! - _lo decían, Bonnie y Belén molestos con un sonrojo en sus rostros_ -

Cálmate hermana, ¿estábamos bromeando? - _lo decía, alan a su hermana mientras se reía de ella_ -

Sí, bonnie - _lo decía, Toy Chica riéndose de su amigo_ \- ¿deberías relajarte? - _lo decía, divertida de haber molestado un poco al conejo humanizado_ -

No me gustan las bromas ¿como esas? - _lo decía, Belén cruzándose de brazos resignada mientras inflaba sus mejillas molesta_ -

Eso decías, ¿cuando nos molestabas? - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba a su prima_ -

¿Eso es otra cosa anterior? - _lo decía, Belén_ _defendiéndose_ -

Sigues comportándote, ¿como una niña pequeña? - _lo decía, Alan cruzándose de brazos mirando a su hermana_ -

¡¿Que no soy pequeña?! - _lo decía, Belén molesta con su hermano mayor_ -

Pero, ¿es la verdad? - _lo decía, Alan a su hermana_ -

¿Eso es cierto? - _lo decía, Alex concordando lo que dijo su primo_ -

Pareces una niña, sin ofenderte - _lo decía, Toy Chica y Mangle al mismo tiempo mirando a Belén_ -

Eso es verdad, belén... - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando a su novia con un poco de preocupación de como se lo_ _tomaría_ -

¿Que? ¿tu también bonnie? - _lo decía, Belén decepcionada de su novio_ -

Al menos admite, ¿que disfrutas divertirte con los demás para pasar el rato? - _lo decía, Alex a su prima mientras_ _sonreía_ -

Eso es verdad - _lo decía, Belén aceptando eso lo que había dicho su primo_ \- peor, ¿no me digan pequeña?

Esta bien - _lo decían, los demás sonriendole a Belén mientras que Bonnie le daba un abrazo de consuelo_ -

 **-** _ **Al pasar dos horas después, Belén junto a Bonnie se habían cambiado de ropa para poder ir al centro comercial juntos, Alan estaba en su habitación intentando de mejorar su prótesis biorobotica, siendo acompañado de su novia que miraba los posters de los grupos que escuchaba su novio. Mientras que en la habitación de Alex, Mangle estaba acostada con su novio tomando una pequeña siesta con él.**_ **-**

Oye, alex - _lo decía, Mangle en un susurro a su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa roxy? - _pregunta, Alex a su novia_ -

Ah... ¿no se como decirte esto...? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco nerviosa a su novio_ -

Vamos roxy, ¿no tengas miedo en decírmelo? - _lo decía, Alex tomando la mano de su novia_ -

Bueno... ¿me preguntaba si tu y yo podríamos dar el siguiente paso? ¿en nuestra relación? - _preguntaba, Mangle un poco nerviosa y sonrojada a su novio_ -

Bueno... ¿en eso me has pillado desprevenido? - _responde, Alex un poco sorprendido de su novia que quería hacer eso con el_ -

Vamos alex, ¿que podría salir mal? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras se volteaba y miraba a su novio_ \- ¿recuerda que soy una animatronica humanizada poseída? yo no podría quedar... ¿bueno, tu ya sabes? - _lo decía, un poco nerviosa hacia su novio_ -

Sí, ¿eso lo se roxy? - _lo decía, Alex volteándose para mirar a los ojos de su novia_ \- pero, ¿aun no me siento listo?

Descuida, alex - _lo decía, Mangle abrazando a su novio_ \- solo preguntaba, ¿para saber si estabas listo o no? - _lo decía, mientras colocaba su nuca en el torso de su novio, mientras_ _sonreía_ -

¿no vuelvas a hacer eso? - _lo decía, Alex un poco molesto con su novia debido a esa pregunta, mientras colocaba su otra mano en la nuca de su novia_ -

Esta bien, alex - _lo decía, Mangle un poco triste por su novio pero al sentir la mano de Alex en su nuca sentía ese sentimiento de amor, cariño y protección_ -

Ahora, ¿duerme un poco, roxy? - _lo decía, Alex mientras empezaba a dormirse junto a su novia_ \- ¿que dentro de poco iré a llamar a tus padres?

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Mangle quedándose dormida junto a su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que Belén junto a Bonnie se habían ido y Alan junto a Toy Chica se habían ido de la casa, dejando solos a Mangle y Alex en la casa. En eso, Alex se levantaba cuidadosamente para no despertar a su novia que estaba dormida y sale de la habitación para hacer la llamada a los padres de su novia.**_ **-**

 _¿Hola?_ - _contestaba una voz de una mujer adulta_ -

Hola, ¿usted es la señora susan march? - _preguntaba, Alex a la mujer_ -

 _Sí, ¿esa soy yo?_ - _respondía, Susan hacia Alex_ - _¿que necesita?_ - _preguntaba, un poco dudosa a que alguien haya sabido de su numero de la casa_ -

Es sobre su hija roxy march - _lo decía, Alex hacia la madre de su novia_ \- necesito, ¿que usted y su esposo vengan a mi casa para poder explicárselos?

Lo siento, pero, mi esposo no se encuentra en casa a estas horas, esta trabajando hasta muy tarde - _lo decía, Susan a Alex mientras miraba la hora_ \- _si, ¿quiere, puedo ir yo a su casa para que me explique donde esta mi hija?_

Esta bien, anote la dirección de la casa... - _lo decía, Alex dándole la dirección de la casa para que la madre de su novia viniera_ \- ¿anoto bien la dirección?

 _Sí, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy por su ayuda, ah..._ - _lo decía, Susan al no saber el nombre del joven_ -

¿Después, me lo agradece? - _lo decía, Alex hacia la madre de su novia_ \- ¿podría venir a la casa lo antes posible? - _preguntaba, Alex a la madre de su novia_ -

 _Esta bien, ¿como a las dos estaré aya?_ - _respondía, Susan a Alex_ -

Bien, la esperare a esa hora - _lo decía, Alex a la madre de su novia_ -

 _Bien, nos vemos_ - _lo decía, Susan colgando la llamada_ -

Nos vemos - _lo decía, Alex colgando el_ _teléfono_ -

Mmm... alex - _lo decía, Mangle bajando los escalones y encontrarse a su novio_ \- ¿quien era? - _preguntaba, a su novio con un poco de somnoliencia_ -

Era tu madre, ¿llegara dentro de dos horas a la casa? - _le responde, Alex a su novia media dormida_ -

Bien... ¿me daré una ducha? - _lo decía, Mangle a su novio, volviendo a subir los escalones e ir a darse un baño_ -

Esta bien, roxy - _lo decía, Alex a su novia mientras subía también los escalones para ir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Mangle se daba una ducha con agua tibia en la ducha, Alex estaba buscando que ropa ponerse para hoy que su novia se reencontrara con su madre al estar separadas por veinte largos años. Al pasar dos horas, Alex estaba vestido con una polera café, pantalones azules y zapatillas negras, mientras que mangle al terminar de bañarse, ella se vistió con una polera blanca, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas, hasta que escucharon el timbre indicando que alguien había llegado.**_ **-**

¿Lista, roxy? - _preguntaba, Alex a su novia_ -

S...Sí, estoy lista, alex - _respondía, Mangle un poco nerviosa sin ver a su madre por largo tiempo_ -

Bien - _lo decía, Alex abriendo la puerta mostrando a una mujer adulta de 39 años, cabello rojizo, orbes azules, tez_ _caucásica_ -

Hola, ah... ¿usted es el joven que me llamo a mi casa? - _preguntaba, la mujer adulta al ver a Alex y a Mangle_ -

Sí, ¿por favor entre? - _lo decía, Alex invitando a la mujer entrar a la casa_ -

Gracias - _lo decía, la mujer adulta entrando a la casa mientras caminaba con los jóvenes hasta la sala_ \- bien, ¿donde esta mi hija? - _preguntaba, la los dos_ _jóvenes_ -

Bueno... ah... - _lo decía, Alex un poco dudoso de como se tomaría las cosas la madre de su novia_ \- ¿se lo decimos? - _le pregunta, a su novia_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Mangle a su novio_ -

Bueno, señora march... su hija... - _lo decía, Alex un poco nervioso al verla_ \- la cosa es que su hija esta muerta y viva

¿Como que muerta y viva? - _preguntaba, la mujer al ver al joven un poco nervioso_ -

Bueno, la cosa es que su hija fue asesinada en el año 87, junto a otros niños y adolescentes, ¿que había sido por un antiguo guardia que trabajaba en esa pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a la madre de su novia_ -

Así que usted esta diciendo, ¿que mi hija esta muerta? - _lo decía, la mujer al saber que su hija estaba muerta_ \- y por que dijo, ¿que estaba también viva?

Bueno, la primera victima de vincent fue una niña llamada mary que al ser asesinada su alma fue poseída por el cuerpo de la marioneta y ella fue que le dio otra oportunidad a los otros niños y los adolescentes que fueron asesinados por el - _lo decía, Alex a la madre de su novia sin mentirle y decirle todo de una vez_ -

Ah... y según usted, ¿donde se encontraría mi hija? - _lo decía, la mujer un poco confundida del relato del joven_ -

¿En el cuerpo animatronico de mangle? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su novia_ -

¿Q...Que esa soy yo? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco apenada al ver a su madre enfrente suyo_ -

¿Así que es verdad lo que usted me esta diciendo? - _preguntaba, la mujer a Alex al verlo_ \- pero, ¿por que parece humana?

Bueno, el señor fazbear les dio una mejoras para que los demás clientes les agraden y los padres no les tuviera miedo de ellos - _lo decía, Alex hacia la madre de su novia_ -

Eso es verdad mamá... - _lo decía, Mangle a su madre mientras tomaba la mano de su novio_ \- ¿aun que no lo creas? es verdad lo que dice mi novio

¿Como que novios? - _lo decía, la mujer al estar impresionada de que su hija había tenido un novio_ -

Bueno, cuando nos conocimos la tenían, ¿como una animatronica de armar y desarmar? - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su novia con un poco de tristeza al recordar como estaba ella_ \- pero, gracias a mi primo que sabe robotica, la armo por completo y ahora puede caminar, antes se colgaba del techo para movilizarse en la pizzeria - _lo decía, explicándole a la madre de su novia mientras se preocupaba por ella_ -

¿Así que ella es mi roxy? - _lo decía, la mujer empezando a llorar al ver a su hija enfrente de ella_ -

Sí, ¿aun que no lo crea? - _lo decía, Alex a la madre de su novia_ \- aun que tenga un cuerpo animatronico humanizado, ella tiene su alma de niña que usted y su esposo conocen - _lo decía, mientras le entregaba un pañuelo a la madre de su novia_ -

Gracias - _lo decía, la mujer tomando el pañuelo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas_ -

Y... ¿como esta papá? - _preguntaba, Mangle a su madre un poco preocupada_ -

B...Bueno, tu padre sigue trabajando y llega a la casa muy cansado después de su trabajo - _lo decía, la mujer a su hija mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas_ -

Oh... - _lo decía, Mangle un poco preocupada por su madre_ -

Oye roxy - _lo decía, Alex llamando la atención de las dos mujeres_ \- ¿Por que no vas a la casa de tus padres y pasas tiempo con ellos?

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Mangle sorprendida ante esas palabras de su novio_ -

Sí, además estaré bien en la casa aparte, ¿que esta bonnie, belén, alan y toy chica en la casa? - _lo decía, Alex nombrando a los otros cuatro miembros de la casa_ -

Pero, ¿yo no quiero separarme de ti? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco triste al tener que alejarse de su novio, mientras lo abrazaba_ -

Mira roxy, ¿tienes que recuperar el tiempo que tu has perdido con tus padres en estos veinte años? - _lo decía, Alex correspondiendo el abrazo de su novia_ \- es mejor que vayas con tus padres, yo mañana pasare a buscarte, ¿que te parece?

Bueno... esta bien, alex - _lo decía, Mangle un poco triste hacia su novio_ -

Sabes hija, ¿que eres bienvenida a la casa? - _lo decía, la mujer colocando su mano en el hombro de su hija_ \- ¿si no quieres ir con nosotros lo entenderé?

Mamá... - _lo decía, Mangle al ver a su madre_ -

Es más, mañana vamos los dos a su casa señora march para, ¿que roxy no se ponga triste? - _lo decía, Alex dando una idea a la madre de su novia_ -

¿Por mi no hay problema...? ah... - _lo decía, la mujer al no saber el nombre del novio de su hija_ -

Alex, alexander rodriguez - _lo decía, Alex hacia la madre de su novia_ -

Bueno alex, ¿como sabrás soy la madre de roxy? - _lo decía, la mujer mientras miraba alegre a su hija_ \- me llamo susan march y te agradezco mucho ¿que hayas cuidado mucho a mi hija?

Claro señora, la cuidare muy bien siempre - _lo decía, Alex serio ante esas palabras a la madre de su novia_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que vuelva a casa? - _lo decía, Susan levantándose e ir a la puerta_ -

¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa? - _pregunta, Alex a la madre de su novia_ -

No se preocupe, alex - _lo decía, Susan al novio de su hija_ \- ¿conduciré hasta la casa? - _lo decía, dándole una sonrisa a los dos_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Alex a la madre de su novia mientras la llevaba a la puerta principal de la casa_ -

¿Nos vemos mamá? - _lo decía, Mangle abrazando a su madre antes de que se fuera_ -

Adiós, hija - _lo decía, Susan correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija_ \- ¿al parecer elegiste a alguien muy amable y cariñoso contigo?

S...Sí - _lo decía, Mangle un poco sonrojada ante la pregunta de su madre_ -

Bueno hija, nos vemos - _lo decía, Susan saliendo de la casa y subiendo en su vehículo para dirigirse a su casa_ -

Adiós, mamá... - _lo decía, Mangle despidiéndose de su madre mientras veía el vehículo alejarse y perderse a la vista_ -

Bueno, roxy - _lo decía, Alex colocando su mano en el hombro de su novia_ \- ¿Quieres comer algo?

Claro - _respondía, Mangle con una sonrisa alegre a su novio_ -

Bien, ¿que quieres comer? - _pregunta, Alex a su novia mientras se dirigían a la cocina_ -

Mmm... ¿que tal pizza? - _respondía, Mangle a su novio con una sonrisa alegre_ -

Bien, ¿entonces sera pizza? - _lo decía, Alex buscando los ingredientes para preparar la pizza_ \- roxy, busca los ingredientes para colocar-les a la pizza, mientras preparo la masa - _lo decía, mientras buscaba la harina en la cocina_ -

Esta bien, alex - _lo decía, Mangle buscando los ingredientes en el refrigerador con alegría al haber visto a su madre_ -

 **-** _ **Al estar preparan la masa para agregarles los demás ingredientes para la pizza, Alex estaba cubierto de harina al igual que Mangle que le había ayudado a preparar la pizza y claro que lanzándose harina para divertirse un poco los dos para pasar el rato. Tras esperar dos horas para que la pizza estuviera lista para comer, Alex estaba tomando la bandeja y colocandolo en la mesa, mientras que Mangle fue a buscar dos platos para que ambos comieran sus pizzas y sin previo aviso, Mangle le había robado un beso en los labios de su novio dejándolo sonrojado ante tal acción de su novia.**_ **-**

¿P...Por que me besaste así? - _preguntaba, Alex un poco atónito a la acción de su novia con un sonrojo_ -

Bueno, ¿solo quería robarte un beso? - _lo decía, Mangle con una sonrisa triunfante hacia su novio_ -

Oh, ¿con que así, sera nuestra relación? - _preguntaba, Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro_ -

Sí - _respondía, Mangle victoriosa ante su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿en ese caso...? - _lo decía, Alex hacia su novia_ -

¿En ese caso que...? - _lo decía, Mangle siendo interrumpida por su novio que la había tomado y dándole un beso, dejándola atónita a la acción de su novio y sin más correspondió el beso de su novio, colocando sus brazos en el cuello de su novio mientras el beso era largo_ -

Y bien, ¿que te pareció...? - _lo decía, Alex sin aire en sus pulmones debido por el beso_ -

Bien, pero... ¿nada mal para hacer esto por primera vez? - _lo decía, Mangle con una sonrisa mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos cruzando sus miradas_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que comamos? - _lo decía, Alex mientras se enderezaba junto a su novia mientras ambos se sentaban_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Mangle mientras se sentaba en su asiento y comía su pedazo de pizza_ \- mmm... te quedo muy rico alex - _lo decía, mientras saboreaba el pedazo de pizza que tenia en la boca_ -

Gracias, roxy - _lo decía, Alex mientras veía comer a su novia con una sonrisa_ -

Oye, alex... - _lo decía, Mangle llamando la atención de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa, roxy? - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su novia_ -

Ah... ¿supiste que hay un parque de atracciones en la ciudad? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco nerviosa_ -

Sí, ¿quieres ir haya el domingo? - _pregunta, Alex a su novia_ -

¿Q...Que? ¿e...en serio? - _lo decía, Mangle un poco sonrojada y nerviosa_ -

Sí, juntos los dos ¿como pareja? - _lo decía, Alex alegre con una sonrisa de felicidad hacia su novia_ -

Bueno... esta bien... - _lo decía, Mangle un poco sonrojada al saber que el domingo saldría con su novio a un parque de atracciones_ -

Bien, ah... ¿si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación ordenando unas cosas? - _lo decía, Alex a su novia mientras subía los escalones para irse a su habitación_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Mangle al ver a su novio subir los escalones hacia su habitación_ -

" _E...Es increíble, ¡¿tendré una cita con alex?!_ " - _lo decía, Mangle mentalmente en sus pensamientos alegremente mientras que su rostro formaba una sonrisa alegre_ \- " _¿me pregunto que pasara en nuestra cita? ¿querrá que me case con el? no, ¿no creo que pase eso?_ " - _lo decía, mentalmente mientras intentaba de como hacer que su novio diera el siguiente paso_ \- " _¿creo que ya se que haré? para decirle, ¿que quiero ser algo más que su novia?_ " - _lo decía, mientras estaba decidida que decirle a su novio cuando sea el domingo_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado dos horas desde que Alex había subido a su habitación y Mangle subía los escalones para ver que estaba haciendo su novio debido que no había bajado hace dos horas y al llegar a la habitación de su novio, abre cuidadosamente la puerta dejando ver que Alex intentaba de sacar unas cajas que estaban arriba del armario sin darse cuenta de que era observado por la albina.**_ **-**

Y...Ya casi... - _lo decía, Alex mientras desliaba cuidadosamente la caja de cartón para revisar su contenido_ \- ¡l...lo tengo! - _lo decía, mientras sacaba la caja de cartón y ve que algunas cosas se empezaban a mover_ \- hay, no, no, ¡no! - _lo decía, mientras veía ver muchas cajas de cartón caer en sima de el derribando-lo hacia el suelo_ -

¡Hay alex! - _lo decía, Mangle entrando a la habitación de su novio y verlo sepultado de cajas de_ _cartón_ \- ¡déjame ayudarte! - _lo decía, desesperada por el bienestar de su novio mientras retiraba algunas cajas de cartón y encontrar el rostro de su novio_ -

Ah... mi cabeza... - _lo decía, Alex un poco adolorido del golpe en la cabeza_ -

Alex, ¿estas bien? - _preguntaba, Mangle quitando el resto de las cajas de cartones y colocando la cabeza de su novio en su regazo_ \- ya tranquilo amor, ¿estoy aquí? - _lo decía, mientras lo cargaba y lo dejaba en la cama para que se recuperara por el golpe_ -

" _Me pregunto, ¿que habrá en esas cajas?_ " - _se preguntaba, Mangle mentalmente en sus pensamientos mientras ordenaba algunas cajas que algunas estaban abiertas por la caída y dejaban ver el contenido que traían algunas_ -

" _Vaya, ¿nunca me había imaginado que así se vería mi novio de niño?_ " - _lo decía, Mangle al ver una foto de su novio de niño cuando tenia solo 7 años_ \- " _se ve tan tierno, incluso ahora_ " - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su novio que estaba acostado en la cama_ -

¿Hmm? y ¿esto? - _se preguntaba, Mangle al ver una foto de su novio con otra chica tomados de la mano, junto a un grupo de chicos y chicas que eran nada más y nada menos que 10 chicos de 15 años_ \- acaso sera, ¿que alex había tenido una novia antes que yo? - _lo decía, sorprendida de ver una foto de su novio y la curiosidad le gano y empezó a revisar el contenido de algunas otras casas_ -

Y ¿esto? - _lo decía, Mangle al encontrar otra foto con su novio junto a la misma chica con un cabello más largo que antes y estaban acompañados de ahora 4 personas, dos chicos y dos chicas que estaban de uniformes militares_ -

" _me pregunto, ¿quien sera esta chica?_ " - _se preguntaba, Mangle mentalmente en sus pensamientos al ver a la misma joven tomada de la mano de su novio_ \- " _sera que alex, ¿tuvo su primera novia en su vida?_ " - _lo decía, Mangle mentalmente al ver la foto_ -

Hay, ¿mi cabeza? - _lo decía, Alex un poco adolorido colocando su mano en la cabeza y haciendo razonar a Mangle_ -

Oh, hola alex - _lo decía, Mangle alegre al ver a su novio reaccionar_ \- ¿como te sientes?

Un poco adolorido en la cabeza... - _lo decía, Alex con dolor de cabeza_ \- ahora, donde habré dejado esas cajas, ¿donde estaban los demás? - _preguntaba, mientras buscaba con un poco de dolor de cabeza_ -

Ah.. ¿no sera este? - _lo decía, Mangle entregándole una caja donde estaba la foto de su novio con los demás_ -

Sí, gracias roxy - _lo decía, Alex mientras buscaba la foto_ \- ¿aquí, esta...?

¿Que es esa foto? - _preguntaba, Mangle por la foto algo curiosa_ -

Ah, si es verdad, que no te había dicho de estas fotos, bueno esta es la foto cuando estuve en el ejercito por primera vez con unos amigos y... - _lo decía, Alex un poco triste_ -

¿Quien es la chica con quien estas? - _le preguntaba, Mangle a su novio por la foto_ -

Bueno, ¿era mi primera novia que tuve? - _responde, Alex un poco triste al recordar ese día_ -

¿Que le paso a la chica? - _preguntaba, Mangle a su novio algo curiosa_ -

Fue picada por un escorpión muy venenoso y ella murió mientras la llevamos a un hospital para que le inyectaran una cura contra el veneno del escorpión - _lo decía, Alex mientras que de su caja sacaba una placa de identificación con el nombre de la chica_ -

¿Cual era su nombre? - _preguntaba, Mangle curiosa a su novio_ -

Su nombre era, jimena lopez - _responde, Alex un poco triste al recordar ese nombre_ -

Oh, ¿lo lamento mucho? - _lo decía, Mangle tomando de la mano a su novio_ -

Descuida, roxy - _lo decía, Alex colocando su mano en la mejilla de su novia_ \- es así la vida de uno no sabe, ¿que puede pasar en cualquier momento? - _lo decía, mientras intentaba de levantarse un poco desorientado_ -

Tranquilo, alex - _lo decía, Mangle sujetándolo a tiempo para que no se caiga al suelo_ \- recibiste un golpe fuerte al caer, ¿debes descansar?

Esta bien, roxy - _lo decía, Alex volviendo a acostarse en la cama_ -

Iré a guardar la pizza que esta en la cocina y vuelvo - _lo decía, Mangle dejando a su novio solo por unos momentos, para ir a guardar la pizza para los demás_ -

Maldición... ¿si que tuve un golpe fuerte en esa caída? - _lo decía, Alex al sentir un poco el dolor en su cabeza_ \- espero, ¿que roxy no se haya molestado o haberse sonido celosa de jimenah? - _se preguntaba, para si mismo mientras miraba la puerta por donde había salido su novia_ -

 **-** _ **Había, pasado un rato desde que Mangle había bajado a la cocina para guardar la pizza para los demás cuando llegaran, al subir los escalones de vuelta a la habitación de su novio, Mangle veía a su novio dormir tranquilamente mientras ella la miraba con una sonrisa alegre al verlo dormir y sin más ella se acuesta al lado de su novio para caerle compañía mientras lo abrazaba y se dormía junto a el. Al pasar dos horas después, Belén junto a Bonnie habían llegado a la casa con algunas bolsas con ropa nueva para cada uno de sus parejas, para su hermano y primo y justo llegaban Toy Chica junto a Alan algo cansado de intentar de buscar empleo de un lado a otro, siendo acompañado de su novia.**_ **-**

Oye hermano, ¿como te fue en conseguirte empleo? - _preguntaba, Belén a su hermano mayor_ -

No muy bien, hermana... - _responde, Alan cansando mientras se hechaba en el_ _sofá_ -

Vaya, ¿al parecer alguien tubo un mal día? - _lo decía, Bonnie al ver al hermano de su novia derrumbado en el_ _sofá_ -

Sí, el pobre de alan estuvo buscando empleo de un lado a otro y ninguno lo aceptaba - _lo decía, Toy Chica a su compañero animatronico humanizado_ \- sin más, nos devolvimos a la casa para descansar - _lo decía, algo preocupada por su novio_ -

Iré a ver si están, alex y mangle - _lo decía, Belén subiendo los escalones hacia el segundo piso de la casa_ -

Esta bien, belén - _lo decía, Bonnie a su novia_ \- nosotros estaremos, en la cocina

Ere que hay de comer en la cocina - _lo decía, Toy Chica dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver que habrían preparado Alex o Mangle_ -

Esta bien, toy chica - _lo decía, Belén subiendo los escalones_ -

Mmm... iré a mi habitación a descansar un rato - _lo decía, Alan un poco_ _cansado_ -

Esta bien, iré por mi guitarra para poder tocar algo en la cocina sin molestarte - _lo decía, Bonnie, acompañando a Alan en los escalones_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Alan mientras subía los escalones acompañado de Bonnie_ -

¡Chicos, hay pizza! - _lo decía, Toy Chica avisando a los demás que estaban arriba_ -

Oh, excelente pizza - _lo decía, Bonnie bajando los escalones junto a su novia hacia la cocina_ -

Vaya toy chica, ¿has preparado pizza? - _lo decía, Belén al ver la deliciosa pizza de queso y jamón con rodajas de tomate y salame_ -

Pues... ¿yo no hice pizza? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia los demás_ -

Debió haber sido alex junto a mangle, ¿quien había hecho la pizza? - _lo decía, Belén quien estaba junto a su novio_ -

Sí, ellos dos eran los únicos, ¿que estaban en la casa? - _lo decía, Bonnie al recordar que el junto a su novia no estaban, incluso alan y toy chica_ -

Mmm... si, mi primo preparo pizza - _lo decía, Belén comiendo su pedaso de pizza_ -

Ire a dejarle algunas pizzas a alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica tomando un plato y dejando tres rebanadas de pizza y sube los escalones para ir a la habitación de su novio_ -

Bueno, hay que dejarle algo a toy chica - _lo decía, Bonnie tomando tres rebanadas y dejándolos en su plato_ -

Sí, aparte tenemos justo tres rebanadas para cada uno - _lo decía, Belén dejando le tres rebanadas a la toy humanizada y dos rebanadas para ella, debido que se estaba comiendo su primera rebanada_ -

Sí... oye belén - _lo decía, Bonnie llamando la atención de su novia_ -

Sí, ¿que sucede, bonnie? - _lo decía, Belén mirando a su novio_ -

Es verdad, ¿que si tu y yo lo hacemos...? tu estarías... bueno, ¿ya sabes? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco sonrojado al pensar eso ahora mismo_ -

Según ese correo de la secretaria del señor fazbear, ¿si podría quedar...? bueno, tu ya sabes... ¿estar esperando algún hijo tuyo? - _lo decía, Belén sonrojada al pensar eso_ -

Oh, y ¿se lo dirás a mangle o a toy chica? - _pregunta, Bonnie un poco preocupado por sus dos amigas y compañeras_ -

Mmm... no, ¿mejor decirlo con los demás reunidos? - _respondía, Belén decidida en su opinión_ -

Esta bien, pero... sabes, ¿que tarde o temprano se lo tendrás que decir o los demás lo averiguaran pronto ellos mismos? - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras comía su rebanada_ -

Sí, ¿prometo que cuando volvamos a la pizzeria se los diré a todos? - _lo decía, Belén a su novio un poco sonrojada_ -

Esta bien, belén - _lo decía, Bonnie a su novia mientras que ambos comían sus rebanadas de pizzas_ -

Alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica llamando a su novio_ \- ¿estas hay? - _lo decía, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa toy chica? - _lo decía, Alan levantándose de su cama_ -

Te traje pizza - _lo decía, Toy Chica mostrando un plato con tres rebanadas de pizza_ -

G...Gracias, toy chica - _lo decía, Alan tomando el plato con sus manos_ -

¿No hay de que? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras se daba la vuelta para irse_ -

E...Espera toy chica - _lo decía, Alan llamando la atención de su novia_ -

¿Que sucede, alan? -

Me preguntaba, si tu querías acompañarme a comer pizza, ¿te doy las otras dos rebanadas? -

¿Estas seguro? -

Sí, ¿solo necesito comer una rebanada de pizza nada más? - _lo decía, Alan sentándose en la orilla de su cama_ -

Bueno, esta bien... - _lo decía, Toy Chica sentándose al lado de su novio mientras que Alan le daba una rebanada de pizza y ambos comían tranquilos disfrutando de la compañía del otro_ -

Sabes toy chica, ¿tarves mañana tenga suerte en conseguir un empleo temporal? - _lo decía, Alan haciendo que su novia lo mirara_ -

Eso espero, ¿ya que siempre te he visto trabajar muy duro y sin cansancio? - _lo decía, Toy Chica preocupada por su novio_ -

Tengo pensado a ir a un parque, ¿que esta por aquí cerca y tocar algo de música? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendiendo a su novia_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida de su novio_ -

Sí, además... ¿así aprovechas de pasar el tiempo conmigo? - _lo decía, Alan sonriendole a su novia con alegría de tenerla a su lado_ -

Bueno, ¿espero no molestarte? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo preocupada de estorbar a su novio_ -

Claro que no me molestas, me alegra de tenerte como mi novia - _lo decía, Alan dándole un beso en la mejilla de su novia_ \- aparte, si quieres puedes cantar conmigo mientras toco la guitarra - _lo decía, Alan un poco sonrojado_ -

Esta bien, alan - _lo decía, Toy chica sonrojada al saber que cantaría junto a su novio mientras que el tocaría la guitarra_ \- ah... ¿también puedo preguntarte algo?

Sí, ¿cual? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su novia_ -

¿Podría dormir contigo otra vez? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada_ -

Claro, ¿no tengo problemas? ¿que tu duermas conmigo? - _responde, Alan calmado sin molestia en saber que su novia dormiría con el otra vez_ -

Gracias, alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras miraba a su novio con un sonrojo en su rostro_ \- es que mangle de repente no esta en su cama, así que dudo que ella duerme con alex - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su novio_ -

Bueno, si ella duerme con mi primo - ¿eso es algo bueno, que ellos estén juntos como pareja? - _lo decía, mientras tenia sentido de que ella y su primo eran novios y pasaban juntos siempre_ -

Sí... ¿creo que tienes razón? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras miraba al suelo con algo de curiosidad_ \- otra cosa, alan

¿Sí? - _lo decía, mirando a su novia_ -

Sí, ¿tu y yo quisiéramos formar una familia? ¿tendríamos que hacerlo...? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada a lo que estaba pensando_ -

Bueno... teóricamente si, pero... ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo? - _lo decía, Alan algo confundido por la pregunta de su novia_ -

No, ¿solo quería saberlo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica muy sonrojada de lo habitual mientras tenia la mirada apartada de su novio_ -

Ah... entiendo, ¿solo tenias curiosidad? - _lo decía, Alan hacia su novia_ -

Sí... - _respondía, Toy Chica sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

Bueno... - _lo decía, Alan empezando a bostezar por el cansancio_ \- me acostare para, dormir... - _lo decía, mientras se acostaba en la cama para poder descansar_ -

Sí, iré a terminar mis pizzas y luego cambiarme ropa para dormir - _lo decía, Toy Chica levantándose de la cama_ \- para, ¿así venir contigo a dormir? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su novio con una sonrisa_ -

Esta bien... buenas noches, toy chica - _lo decía, Alan despidiéndose de su novia mientras se empezaba a quedar dormido_ -

Buenas noches, alan - _lo decía, Toy chica despidiéndose de su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla y irse dejándolo solo en la habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Toy Chica iba a la cocina a acompañar a belén y Bonnie en comer las pizzas y Alan durmiendo en su habitación, los dos animatronics humanizados junto a Belén habían disfrutado de comer entre ellos juntos como una familia. Ala haber terminado de comer las rebanadas de pizzas, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Toy Chica entraba a la suya para cambiarse de ropa, Bonnie junto a Belén ven la puerta abierta de la habitación de Alex, por la curiosidad ambos se asoman a la habitación y ambos se sorprenden ver a Mangle dormir junto a Alex cómodamente mientras ella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir la compañía de su novio, sin más, ambos cierran cuidadosamente la puerta para no despertarlos.**_ **-**

Se ven muy lindos juntos, ¿no lo crees bonnie? - _lo decía, Belén alegre por su primo al ver que estaba durmiendo con Mangle_ -

Sí, aparte mangle se ve muy feliz junto a alex - _lo decía, Bonnie sonriendo por la felicidad de su amiga y compañera_ -

Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a dormir también - _lo decía, Belén caminando a la puerta de su habitación_ -

Ah... belén - _lo decía, Bonnie llamando la atención de su novia_ \- ¿puedo dormir contigo? - _preguntaba, a su novia mientras la miraba a los ojos_ -

Claro, aparte eres mi novio y seguro nuestros dos hijos, ¿estarán contentos de que duermas cerca? - _lo decía, Belén dándole un beso a su novio en la mejilla_ -

Esta bien, ¿déjame ir a cambiarme de ropa y voy a tu habitación? - _lo decía, Bonnie a su novia_ -

Esta bien, bonnie - _lo decía, Belén mientras ve como su novio se iba a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa_ \- bueno, ¿me debo cambiar de ropa para dormir? - _lo decía, entrando a su habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Así pasaron unos minutos de haberse ido a cambiar de ropa. Toy Chica se había ido a la habitación de su novio para hacerle compañía en las noches, mientras que Bonnie estaba durmiendo al lado de su novia y al lado de el, estaban sus dos conejos que eran "hijos" de los dos. Mientras que en la habitación de Alex, Mangle estaba bien abrazada a su novio mientras que Alex la abrazaba en señal de cariño y protección, disfrutando la cercanía de su novia junto a él.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** Bueno, _hasta aquí llega este nuevo capitulo de mi segundo fic de Five Nights At Freddy's, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿si les gusto o no? no olviden dejar sus review's para saberlo, quiero que sepan que solo quedan algunos animatronics que falta en que termine este capitulo para que nuestros amigos animatronics vuelvan a la pizzeria, si tienen alguna idea de algo sobre mi fic, no duden en dejarlo en sus comentarios mediante el review o por "m.p", recuerden que a todos ustedes que tengan un fic de este juego muy fabuloso de la saga de FNAF, tiene mi apoyo para que ustedes no se olviden que siempre tendrán un apoyo entre escritores o lectores._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


	24. Los padres de Carla

**Los padres de Carla.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **Aviso:** _Los animatronics están humanizados con los diseños de Pole-Bear y de SweetGirl90._

 **-** _Por fin pude terminar este nuevo capitulo de mi segundo fic bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y me sorprende de que aun que no haya recibido muchos review's suyos, no me afecta pero... el bloqueo de escritor si afecta mucho y más cuando (ideas nuevas + futuros proyectos "fics" + estudio + pre-universitario + ataque de amnesia temporal "sin ideas o avances en el fic" = bloqueo de escritor.) si, muy matemático lo se, no son los únicos con problemas con ciertas cosas y bla, bla, bla, ¿como sea? es hora de responder los review's que dejaron, no me importa que sean pocos a responder no más y con toda sinceridad a los lectores._ **-**

\- **KazZ159:** _Holiwis, Awww te quedo más chuuu el capitulo! Emm.. Soy hombre carajo bueno te quedo genial el capitulo y perdona lo anterior es que es la puta verdad tanta azúcar no se puede resistir, son como esos dulces japoneses que no puedes comertelos de lo dulce que son, bueno te quedo genial y se me hace a mi o fue mas largo este capitulo? Seguro soy yo ya llevo dos redbull y un speed jajaja Saludos de Argentina KazZ Do This_  
 _PD: si no comente antes es por el internet estuve un mes sin el y las partidas del bo2 no eran las mismas, NO LO ERAN!, emm siempre me pasa lo mismo pero perdona por no comentar chi? NV_

 **R:** _ **Ya, ya, tranquilo KazZ159, te entiendo completamente, a quien no le gusta lo dulce y aveces exceder un poco el azúcar, al menos me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, ah... yo digo que a ti te hace más largo el capitulo, ah... por mensaje privado te envió cuantas palabras tienen cada capitulo, ¿te párese bien? así, sabras cuantas palabras tienen cada capitulo. Y te sugiero no beber mucha bebida energética, por que más adelante te dañara los órganos y para eso debes tomar siempre agua y deja la droga azucarada, ok, no es broma, te hará mucho daño. y descuida, lo entiendo perfectamente, si, lo malo que la saga del Call of duty esta muy sobre-explotado.**_

\- **Matas jd (Matias jd):** _Que bien que pudieras escribir dos capítulos en una semana aparte de que los encuentros estuvieron muy emotivos bueno el de Mangle el de de Marcelo también por lo menos pudo reconciliarse con su novia espero que su hermano lo perdone pronto buenos caps y tiene que ser un buen fic para tener tantas visitas que tengas suerte con el nos vemos pronto si Dios quiere._

 **R:** _ **Sí, milagro de que haya subido dos capítulos en una semana, con eso seguro me dará un tumor cerebral (broma estúpida) lo bueno, que mi objetivo era subir la mayor cantidad de capítulos posible sin que se me olvidara todo (Sí, "un puto ataque de amnesia temporal + un bloqueo de escritor = capítulos atrasados" si, me salio muy matemáticamente), lo bueno es que ya hay 7 de 12 de nuestros animatronics que se reencontraron con sus familiares o los hayan perdido sin saberlo y no te preocupes, el odio entre hermanos no durara toda la vida o ¿sí?. nos veremos pronto en otro capitulo, ¿tarvez?**_

 **-** _Bueno, ya respondí los review's que me han dejado, aun que no estoy molesto de que no hayan dejado review's se que algunos son algo tímidos por cosas de represalias contra ellos, pero... no soy cualquier persona, por que soy un tipo pasivo, paciente, tranquilo, con una energía positiva y un buen karma (ok, dejare cerrado la puta ventana de mi habitación, aquí se esta pasando el olor de marihuana, putos drogatas de mierdas, arruinan mi momento de avances al fic), bien, los dejare para que disfruten de la historia, espero que les gusten a todos._ **-**

* * *

 **-** _ **Era un día miércoles por la mañana de una época primaveral, Alex se había levantado a las nueve de la mañana junto a su novia para poder preparar el desayuno para los demás que aun seguían durmiendo, Belén dormía cómodamente junto a su novio mientras ambos estaban abrazados y Alan no podía dormir bien, debido que algo lo molestaba para poder dormir bien pero,también feliz de ver que a su lado estaba su novia que dormía cómodamente al lado de el.**_ **-**

Oye, alex - _lo decía, Mangle llamando la atención de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa roxy? - _lo decía, Alex a su novia_ _mirándola_ -

¿Quieres que vaya a avisarle a los demás? - _preguntaba, Mangle con una sonrisa en su rostro_ -

Claro, aparte dentro de unos momentos, ¿estará listo el desayuno? - _lo decía, Alex a su novia mientras le_ _sonreía_ -

Esta bien, alex - _lo decía, Mangle alegre de su novio y antes de que se alejara de el, la habían tomado de la mano y jalada hacia su novio_ -

¿Un besito para tu novio? - _preguntaba, Alex con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro_ -

Buen, intento alex - _respondía, Mangle con una sonrisa burlona a su novio_ \- pero, eso fue muy predecible ya conociéndote - _lo decía, sin interés a las acciones de su novio_ -

Bueno, ya sabes, ¿que te robare un beso? - _lo decía, Alex a su novia sabiendo que ella de vez en cuando era igual intentando de robarle algún beso_ -

¿No creo que puedas sorprenderme? - _lo decía, Mangle cruzada de brazos con su sonrisa burlona hacia su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿que tal uno así? - _lo decía, Alex tomando el mentón de su novia con su mano y acercándola a su rostro, mientras veía a su novia sonrojada_ -

E...Eso es trampa, alex - _lo decía, Mangle sonrojada al ver cara a cara a su novio_ -

Admite, ¿que te gane? - _lo decía, Alex a su novia con una sonrisa burlona_ -

No, ¿aparte así yo tengo la ventaja? - _lo decía, Mangle sonriendo triunfante hacia su novio, mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos en el cuelo de su novio y lo acercaba a su rostro para darle un beso largo, mientras que el correspondía el beso al igual que ella_ -

Sabes, ¿que me vengare por ese beso robado? - _lo decía, Alex separándose del beso de su novia por falta de oxigeno_ -

¿Lo tendré en cuenta? - _lo decía, Mangle sonriendo victoriosa_ \- pero, tu ya sabes, ¿que llevo 5 y tu solo tienes 4 - _lo decía, con una sonrisa triunfante hacia su novio_ -

Pues... ¿no lo creo? - _lo decía, Alex dándole un beso a su novia sorprendiéndola y sin más ella correspondió al beso y por falta de oxigeno, alex se separo del beso_ -

Bueno, vamos iguales... - _lo decía, Mangle algo agitada debido que había dado dos besos muy largos con su novio_ -

Sí... ahora, ¿debo terminar el desayuno? - _lo decía, Alex a su novia mientras miraba esos ojos ámbar_ -

Esta bien, ¿iré a avisarle a los demás para que bajen a desayunar? - _lo decía, Mangle con una sonrisa alegre a su novio, mientras ella se iba a los escalones para ir a la segunda planta de la casa_ -

Esta bien, roxy - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su novia salir de la cocina dejándolo solo y el voltea a terminar el desayuno para los demás_ -

" _jamás, me cansare con ella_ " - _lo decía, Alex en sus pensamientos al mirar de reojo salir de la cocina a su novia, mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Alex terminaba de preparar el desayuno, Mangle se dirigía a la primera habitación que era la de Belén y conociendo a Bonnie debería estar durmiendo con ella. Al entrar en la habitación y abrir la puerta cuidadosamente, se asoma al ver a Belén y Bonnie abrazados mientras que en sus rostros estaban sonriendo al saber que estaban junto al otro y mangle los veía tan adorables que les tomaría una foto.**_ **-**

Oye, bonnie - _lo decía, Mangle susurrando a su amigo intentando de llamarlo para que se despertara_ -

Mmm... no te dejare, belén... - _lo decía, Bonnie hablando dormido abrazado de su novia_ _protectora-mente_ -

Oye, conejo... despierta - _lo decía, Mangle ya algo molesta al no lograr despertarlo_ -

Mmm... freddy, vete a donde tu novia loca y déjame disfrutar de mi tiempo con mi novia... - _lo decía, Bonnie hablando dormido mientras se acomodaba más en la cama_ -

" _Pobre bonnie, ¿cree que soy freddy?_ " - _lo decía, Mangle mentalmente al escuchar eso de Bonnie_ \- " _Ya se, ¿voy a averiguar algo de este conejo?_ "

Oh, bonnie... ¿cuanto amas a belén? - _lo decía, Mangle intentando de hacer una imitación de la voz de Freddy_ -

Mmm... la amo tanto que...me casaría con ella... - _lo decía, Bonnie hablando dormido mientras dormía con su novia_ -

" _¿Así que casarse con ella?_ " - _se preguntaba, Mangle lo que había escuchado de Bonnie_ \- " _bueno, vasta de molestarlo un poco, tiempo de despertar a este bello durmiente_ " - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a moverlo para despertar al conejo humanizado_ -

Mmm... ¿que? - _lo decía, Bonnie con algo de cansancio despertándose y ver más claramente_ \- oh, hola mangle

Bonnie, empieza a levantarte para ir a desayunar y también despierta a belén - _lo decía, Mangle aguantándose de la risa_ -

¿Que te hace gracia? - _preguntaba, Bonnie al ver a la zorrita albina riéndose de el_ -

Es que hablas dormido, ¿lo sabias? - _respondía, Mangle a la pregunta del conejo humanizado_ -

¿Que eso es imposible? - _lo decía, Bonnie hacia Mangle sobre sus palabras_ \- ¿yo no hablo dormido?

Dejamen adivinar, tu amas mucho a belén y ¿que estarías dispuesto casarte con ella? - _lo decía, Mangle cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a Bonnie con una ceja alzada_ -

¿Q...Quien te lo dijo? - _pregunta, Bonnie sonrojándose a que Mangle le adivinara eso_ -

Pues, tu dormilón - _respondía, Mangle_ _señalándolo_ -

Eso quiere decir, ¿que si hablo dormido? - _lo decía, Bonnie sorprendido_ -

Ah, ¿no me digas? - _lo decía, Mangle rodando los ojos fastidiada_ \- claro, ¿que hablas dormido? conejo idiota - _lo decía, molesta hacia el conejo humanizado_ -

Oye, ¿una pregunta? - _lo decía, Bonnie llamando la atención de la zorrita albina_ -

¿Como cual? - _lo decía, Mangle mirando al conejo humanizado_ -

¿Tu que tanto amas a alex? - _pregunta, Bonnie a la zorrita albina humanizada mientras tenia una sonrisa de victoria_ -

Ah... bueno... pues... yo...lo amo mucho a alex... - _respondía, Mangle a la pregunta de su amigo conejo humanizado_ \- hasta, incluso también llegaría a casarme con el... - _lo decía, con un sonrojo muy notable_ -

Oh, ¿así que somos dos? ¿que queremos dar ese paso con nuestras parejas? - _lo decía, Bonnie a su amiga zorrita albina humanizada_ -

¿C...Creo que si? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras miraba hacia el suelo con un poco de_ _vergüenza_ -

Tu, ¿crees que los demás también piensen lo mismo? - _preguntaba, Bonnie a su amiga_ -

¿Que si se casarían con sus parejas? - _respondía, Mangle un poco dudosa_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Bonnie afirmando con la cabeza en señal de afirmación_ -

Pues, ¿es posible? pero, hay un problema - _lo decía, Mangle haciendo que el conejo humanizado la mirara_ -

¿Como cual? - _preguntaba, Bonnie un poco dudoso a las palabras de la zorrita albina humanizada_ -

¿Sí, nos casáramos con nuestras parejas? - _lo decía, mirando a Belén y luego a Bonnie_ \- ¿como le haremos para hacer eso...? - _preguntaba, con algo de duda y preocupación_ -

Ah... ¿no lo se? - _respondía, Bonnie un poco sonrojado sabiendo que a lo que se refería Mangle, era eso, y el junto a Belén sabían algo que no les dirían a los demás_ -

Bonnie, ¿estas bien? ¿estas muy nervioso? - _preguntaba, Mangle al ver el conejo humanizado con algo de nerviosismo_ -

Ah, si... me preguntaba, ¿que desayunaremos? - _preguntaba, Bonnie un poco nervioso mientras le mentía a Mangle_ -

Bueno, desayunaremos huevos fritos, pan tostado, jugo de naranja, mermelada de durazno y té o café - _le responde, Mangle a su amigo conejo humanizado_ -

Ah... bien, despertare a belén - _lo decía, Bonnie mirando hacia su novia_ -

Sí.. yo me ire a avisar a alan y a toy chica - _lo decía, Mangle saliendo de la habitación e ir a la otra habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Mangle había dejado a Bonnie solo en la habitación para que despertara a Belén para desayunar. En la habitación de Alan, Toy chica estaba dormida tranquila en la cama de su novio, sabiendo que le estaba haciendo compañía a su novio, sin saber que Alan se había levantado cuidadosamente de la cama para revisar su prótesis biorobotica para asegurar que no haya algún problema de funcionamiento.**_ **-**

Sí, lo reajusto aquí y aquí, debería estar perfecto mi prótesis - _lo decía, Alan re-calibrando con un notebook las configuraciones de su prótesis, hasta que escucha un golpe suave_ \- sí, ¿quien es? - _pregunta, al que haya golpeado la puerta_ -

Alan, ¿estas despierto? - _preguntaba, Mangle abriendo la puerta para ingresar su cabeza para ver si estaba despierto_ -

Buenos días, mangle - _saludaba, Alan al ver a la novia de su primo_ -

Buenos días, alan - _saludaba, Mangle al ver al primo de su novio_ -

¿Necesitas algo? - _preguntaba, Alan al ver a la animatronica_ -

Sí, alex me pidió, ¿que te avisara que el desayuno estará listo en unos momentos? - _respondía, Mangle al primo de su novio y ve que algo le faltaba en Alan_ -

Esta bien, gracias mangle - _lo decía, Alan despidiéndose con una sonrisa alegre_ -

Bueno, ¿nos vemos abajo? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras se iba de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina_ -

¿Nos vemos, mangle? - _lo decía, Alan despidiéndose de Mangle_ \- bueno, debo despertar a mi novia - _lo decía, mientras se colocaba la prótesis y se dirigía a la cama donde estaba su novia_ -

Oye, toy chica... - _lo decía, Alan intentando despertar a su novia mientras le picaba la mejilla_ -

Mmm... - _lo decía, Toy Chica con un gemido de molestia mientras se_ _volteaba_ -

Toy chica, vamos despierta - _lo decía, Alan intentando despertar a su novia volviendo a picarla en la mejilla_ -

Mmm... ¿cinco minutos más...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica tapándose con las sabanas y cobertores_ -

Vamos toy chica, ¿hay que desayunar? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia en vuelta en sabanas y cobertores_ \- vamos levántate

Mmm... bien, me levantare... - _lo decía, Toy chica somnolienta mientras bostezaba y ver a su novio_ \- buenos días...

Buenos dias, toy chica - _lo decía, Alan sonriendole a su novia y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación_ \- nos veremos, abajo - _lo decía, mientras salia para bajar los escalones y dirigirse a la cocina_ -

Bien... - _respondía, Toy Chica mientras se dirigía a su habitación a buscar ropa en el armario_ \- veamos, ¿que ropa usare? - _se preguntaba, al ver su ropa para escoger_ \- ¿creo que me tomare un buen tiempo para escoger mi ropa? - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a escoger algunas ropas para cambiarse_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que Toy Chica elegía su ropa para cambiarse debido que tenia mucha ropa nueva de distintos colores. En la cocina, Alex junto a Mangle estaban dejando los platos para que ellos y los demás desayunaran un delicioso desayuno. Y en eso llegan Bonnie, Belén y Alan ingresando a la cocina**_ **-**

Buenos días, alex - _saludaban los tres al ver a Alex sentado junto a Mangle_ -

Buenos días, bonnie, belén y alan - _saludaba al ver a sus dos primos y al conejo humanizado mientras se sentaban_ -

Y ¿toy chica? - _preguntaba, Mangle al no ver a su amiga_ -

¿Se debe estar cambiando de ropa? - _respondía, Alan a la zorrita albina humanizada_ -

Bien, ¿espero que disfruten del desayuno? - _lo decía, Mangle con una sonrisa alegre para todos_ -

Oye, hermano - _lo decía, Belén llamando la atención a su hermano_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa belén? - _lo decía, Alan un poco dudoso de su hermana_ -

¿A donde vas con toy chica? - _Pregunta, Belén con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia su hermano_ -

Ah... ¿no se a que te refieres? - _lo decía, Alan un poco confundido a la pregunta de su hermana_ -

Anda, ¿no te hagas, el que no sabes? - _lo decía, Belén sonriendo hacia su hermano_ \- ¿desde lejos puedo ver, que entre tu y toy chica planean algo?

No pasa nada y ¿no es lo que tu piensas? - _lo decía, Alan serio hacia su hermana_ -

¿Entonces? - _lo decía, Belén esperando a la respuesta de su hermano_ -

Mmm... - _lo decía, Alan un poco sonrojado debido que no quería decirle a su hermana_ -

¿Así que tu y toy chica? ¿lo harán? - _lo decía, Belén hacia su hermano con una sonrisa burlona_ -

¿Que...? - _lo decía, Alan mientras que se atraganta con el pan_ \- claro, ¿que no? ¿que te hace pensar eso?

Muy simple hermano, tu... - _es interrumpida por Toy Chica que entraba a la cocina_ -

¿Lamento la demora? estaba buscando ropa adecuada - _lo decía, Toy Chica con una cola de caballo amarrado en su cabello, polera amarilla, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas_ -

Vaya, toy chica, te vez muy linda - _lo decían, Mangle y Belén al ver vestida a la pollita toy humanizada_ -

Ah... gracias, chicas - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada al ver a los demás verla incluyendo Alan_ -

Bueno, bueno, sera mejor que desayunemos o el desayuno se les enfriara - _lo decía, Alex para que todos comieran_ -

Mmm... ¿esta delicioso? - _lo decían, todos con gusto al probar el desayuno preparado por Alex_ -

Sí, ¿es como si toy chica lo hubiera cocinado? - _lo decía, Mangle al sentir el mismo gusto cuando cocinaba su amiga toy las pizzas_ -

Aparte, todos sabemos, ¿que toy chica y chica son buenas en hacer pizzas? pero, el que si sabe cocinar un delicioso desayuno, almuerzo y cena es alex - _lo decía, Mangle mientras todos veían a Alex sonrojarse por el cumplido de su_ _novia_ -

Concuerdo con eso mangle - _lo decía, Toy Chica con una sonrisa alegre mientras saboreaba su desayuno_ -

Sí, además... es bueno, ¿que estemos compartiendo compañía con nuestras parejas? - _lo decía, bonnie al ver a Mangle y Toy Chica con sus parejas_ -

¿A que te refieres, bonnie? - _pregunta, Belén a su novio_ -

Digo, ¿que hemos estado fuera de la pizzeria? ¿por fin en estos veinte largos años? hemos estado más unido a nuestras parejas y pareciera, ¿como si todos nos comportáramos como una familia unida? - _lo decía, Bonnie mientras miraba a su novia_ -

¿En eso no te equivocas, bonnie? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras tomaba la mano de su novio_ \- ¿desde que todos nosotros tuvimos la suerte en conocer a nuestras parejas? ¿nuestras vidas cambiaron mucho? - _lo decía, mientras sentía la mano de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿aparte de que han pasado muchas cosas buenas y malas en estos años? - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba a su novia y luego a los demás_ -

¿Ni que lo digas...? - _lo decía, Belén entendiendo a lo que se_ _referían_ -

Seria algo triste en dejarlos y volver a la misma rutina de siempre, ¿en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al mirar con una mirada baja al suelo_ -

Sí, con la única diferencia que ya no necesitamos matar a los guardias - _lo decía, Mangle al ver a los demás_ -

¿En eso tienes razón, mangle? - _lo decía, Alex asintiendo en afirmación con su novia_ -

Sí, ahora, ¿como saben que vincent esta muerto? ya no dañara a más niños inocentes que morirían por causa de él - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia sus amigos y a su novio_ -

Saben, ¿si tuviera que elegir si vivir al lado de bonnie o seguir mi vida normal? - _lo decía, Belén mientras miraba a todos en la mesa_ \- elegiría estar al lado de bonnie... - _lo decía, mientras tomaba la mano de su novio_ -

Sí, yo también elegiría lo mismo - _lo decía, Alex entendiendo lo que decía su prima, mientras colocaba su otra mano con la de Mangle_ \- ¿desde que conocí a roxy? mi vida a cambiado durante estos años - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su novia y luego voltea a ver a sus dos primos_ \- ¿aparte de tener que cuidarlos a ustedes dos?

Y ¿tu alan? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica a su novio_ -

¿No lo se? me gusta la idea de estar al lado de mi novia, pero... - _lo decía, Alan un poco dudoso mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza_ -

¿Ya entiendo a lo que intentas, decirnos? - _lo decía, Alex sabiendo lo que quería decir su primo_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decían, Todos al ver a Alex sorprendidos_ -

Sí, tu amas a toy chica mucho, igual que belén a bonnie o yo a roxy - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su primo y prima a la vez_ \- ¿se que son novios y lo entiendo perfectamente? - _lo decía, después mirar a su novia_ \- y ¿se exactamente lo que te preocupa?

G...Gracias, alex - _lo decía, Mangle al ver a su novio con un sonrojo en su_ _rostro_ -

Belén, ¿que planeas hacer? ¿después de que ustedes terminen su contrato en la pizzeria? - _preguntaba, Bonnie a su novia con curiosidad_ -

Bueno... tengo planeado seguir estudiando para, ¿poder ser enfermera o doctora? - _respondía, Belén un poco nerviosa y sonrojada_ -

Y ¿tu, alex? - _pregunta, Mangle al mirar a su novio_ -

Seguiría lo que mi padre hubiera querido que fuera, un militar - _le responde, Alex a su novia mientras el la mira a los orbes ámbar de su novia_ -

Y ¿tu, alan? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica al ver a su novia que tenia planeado hacer cuando dejara de ir a la pizzeria_ -

Bueno... tarves me vuelva un kinisiologo para personas que han sufrido accidentes y hayan perdido alguna pierna o brazo - _responde, Alan a la pregunta de su novia con un poco de_ _vergüenza_ \- o la otra opción seria, ¿seguir en mi trabajo como bodeguero?

Oh... y no tienes planeado volver a la pizzeria a trabajar ¿como guardia nocturno definida-mente? - _lo decía, Toy Chica a su novio_ -

¿Tarvez? - _lo decía, Alan a su novia_ -

Bueno, ya par de tórtolos - _lo decía, Alex al ver a su primo y Toy Chica_ \- sera mejor, ¿que se calmen? ¿no queremos una escena romántica en la mesa?

Sí, tienes razón - _lo decía, Mangle al ver a Alan y Toy Chica_ \- aparte de que los dos se nota que se aman muchisimo

En eso tienes razón, mangle - _lo decía, Belén mientras miraba a su hermano_ -

Hermana, ¿deja de molestar quieres? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su hermana con molestia_ -

No, ¿aparte es divertido molestarte? - _lo decía, Belén sonriendo hacia su hermano_ -

Entonces, ¿no te quejes si te molesto con algo, que tiene que ver con bonnie? - _lo decía, Alex desafiando a su hermana_ -

Ni se te ocurra - _lo decía, Belén enojándose contra su hermano_ -

Prueba-me, ¿hermanita? - _lo decía, Alan hacia su hermana mientras ignoraba esa mirada de "muérete"_ -

Bien, dejare de molestarte... - _lo decía, Belén resignada mientras inflaba sus mejillas_ -

Entiende, un hermano siempre gana - _lo decía, Alan orgulloso de ser el hermano mayor de Belén y no ser el hermano menor_ \- pero, ¿como eres mi unica hermana me apiadare de ti? - _lo decía, con una sonrisa_ _divertida_ -

Ya los dos, ¿sera mejor, que hagan sus tareas si ya terminaron de desayunar? - _lo decía, Alex molesto con sus dos primos mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal que ya lo estaban haciendo enojar_ -

Bien - _respondían, Alan y Belén a su primo mayor_ -

Ah... ¿nosotros también? - _preguntaban, los tres animatronics a Alex_ -

Sí, ah... bonnie y toy chica, ¿necesito que vayan a la tienda que esta a la esquina de la calle? y ¿me traigan los objetos de este pequeño listado? - _lo decía, Alex entregando una lista de cosas a la pollita toy y conejo humanizados_ -

Esta bien - _lo decían, Toy chica y Bonnie, mientras que el conejo humanizado subía los escalones para cambiarse de ropa_ -

Bien, empezare a lavar los platos - _lo decía, Alex mientras tomaba los platos sucios para llevárselos a la fregadora para lavarlos_ -

Lavare la ropa - _lo decía, Belén dirigiéndose a donde estaban el cesto para la ropa sucia_ -

Ordenare mi habitación - _lo decía, Alan dirigiéndose por los escalones para ir a ordenar su habitación_ -

 **-** _ **Pasaron dos horas después, Alan había terminado de arreglar y ordenar su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, traía una polera negra, pantalones grises y zapatillas negras. Mientras que Belén había hechado la ropa sucia en la baladora para luego dejarlas a secar al sol, Mangle estaba ayudando a su novio con los platos sucios para disfrutar su tiempo con el mientras podía antes de volver a la pizzeria, Bonnie estaba cuidado de sus dos "hijos" mientras podía y Toy chica con Bonnie habían vuelto con los objetos que les había pasado la lista a Alex.**_ **-**

Oye alan, ¿estas listo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica entrando alegre al ver a su novio en su escritorio_ -

Sí, ya voy toy chica... - _lo decía, Alan un poco sonrojado al ver a su novia entrar a la habitación_ -

Bien, te espero abajo - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras salia de la habitación alegre_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia y irse de la habitación con una sonrisa alegre_ \- dios, ¿es la primera vez que saldré con mi novia? y ¿aun falta mucho para poder llevarla al parque de atracciones? - _lo decía, mientras tomaba su guitarra acústica y lo guardaba en su funda para salir de la habitación e ir a donde estaba su novia_ -

¿Listo? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica alegre al ver a su novio bajar los escalones_ -

Claro... - _responde, Alan un poco sonrojado al ver a su novia_ -

Bien, vamos - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta para salir_ -

¿A donde creen que van ustedes dos? - _lo decía, una voz femenina muy conocida a ambos con un tono serio_ -

Ah... - _lo decía, ambos mientras se volteaban y veían a Mangle cruzada de brazos esperando una respuesta de la pareja_ -

H...Hola, mangle - _saludaba, Toy Chica nerviosa a su amiga albina_ -

Toy chica, alan, ¿a donde creen que iban ustedes dos? - _preguntaba, Mangle al ver a la pareja apunto de irse_ -

Bueno... yo... el... ah... - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo nerviosa mientras empezaba a balbucear algo_ _tímida_ -

Iba a llevar a toy chica, ¿a caminar un rato...? - _responde, Alan al ver a la novia de su primo_ -

Sí, claro - _lo decía, Mangle sonriendo a Alan_ \- y ¿para, eso llevas tu guitarra acústica? - _preguntaba, señalando a la espalda de Alan_ -

Es solo en caso, ¿que me aburra...? - _lo decía, Alan un poco nervioso a la novia de su primo_ -

Bueno, esta bien - _lo decía, Mangle algo frustrada a ambos, sabiendo que esos dos debían pasar juntos_ \- le diré a alex, ¿que ustedes dos habían salido un rato? para, ¿cuando despierte?

Esta bien, adiós mangle - _lo decía, Toy Chica alegre de su amiga mientras se despedía de ella_ \- vamonos alan - _lo decía, mientras jalaba a su novio_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alan un poco distraído de su novia_ \- toy chica, ¿no me jales muy fuerte...? - _lo decía, mientras veía que Toy Chica lo jalaba del brazo_ -

Hay, ¿esos dos son tal y para cual? - _lo decía, Mangle rodando los ojos al ver a su amiga toy irse con Alan_ \- bueno, ¿como alex esta durmiendo muy tranquilamente en el sofa? preparare el almuerzo - _lo decía, mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo_ -

 **-** _ **Mientras que mangle se había ido a la cocina a preparar un delicioso almuerzo para todos y para cuando Alan y Toy Chica llegaran de su "salida juntos". En la calle, Alan caminaba junto a su novia tomados de la mano algo sonrojado, ya que nunca había salido así con Toy Chica, mientras ella estaba alegre de salir a solas con su novio.**_ **-**

Oye, alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica llamando la atención de su novio_ -

¿Hmm? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su novia_ -

¿T...Te puedo preguntar algo...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco nerviosa_ -

C...Claro, toy chica - _lo decía, Alan mientras caminaban los dos en la calle_ -

¿Te soy bonita? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alan al no entender a la pregunta_ \- ¿a que te viene esa pregunta? - _lo decía, algo confundido hacia su novia_ -

Pues... bueno... ¿como veras? en la mañana no dijiste nada al verme vestida y pensaba, que me ibas a decir algo como, ¿te ves muy linda o que me veo bien...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco apenada_ -

Ah... bueno, en eso no te equivocas, ¿por que tu eres linda, bonita y bella...? - _lo decía, Alan un poco más sonrojado de lo habitual a su novia_ -

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada y sorprendida a lo que había dicho su novio_ -

Sí, además eres a la chica, ¿que amo más que nada? - _lo decía, Alan sonrojándose aun más igual que su novia_ -

Vaya, vaya, ¿miren a quien tenemos aquí? - _lo decía, una chica de 20 años, cabello castaño rojizo, orbes castaños y tez blanca_ -

Hay, no, ¿no ella otra vez? - _lo decía, Alan al reconocer esa voz de la chica_ -

Alan rodriguez, ¿que haces tu por estos lugares? y ¿quien es esta chica? - _miraba a la compañera de Alan_ -

Ah... hola, thiare... ¿como has estado...? - _saludaba, Alan un poco nervioso_ -

Bien, ¡¿no me vengas a cambiarme el tema?! - _lo decía, Thiare molesta al ver a Alan_ -

Ya, cálmate thiare... - _lo decía, un chico de 20 años, pelo castaño oscuro, orbes negros, tez blanco_ -

P...Pero, angelo... - _lo decía, Thiare pero es interrumpida por Angelo_ -

Nada de peros thiare, sabes muy bien que no ibas a molestarlo cuando termináramos nuestros estudios y veo, ¿que no cumples tu parte del trato? - _lo decía, Angelo cruzado de brazos_ -

Pero, amorsito... - _lo decía, Thiare a su acompañante pero es interrumpida por el otra vez_ -

Nada de amorsito, lo sabes muy bien - _se cruza de brazos mirando a Thiare seriamente_ -

Ah... ¿no es justo? - _lo decía, Thiare empezando una discusión de pareja_ -

Ah... alan, ¿quienes son ellos? - _pregunta, Toy Chica un poco dudosa de ver a los dos jóvenes de la misma edad que su novio empezar a pelearse_ -

La chica regañona se llama, thiare quintana, es una ex-compañera en el instituto en donde estudie, es una ex-compañera muy estricta y el chico es angelo gonzales, es un ex-compañero del instituto y novio de thiare - _le responde, Alan a la pregunta de su novia_ -

Ah... ¿ya veo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica entendiendo la situación_ -

Bueno, ¿vamos al parque? - _lo decía, Alan ignorando la discusión de la pareja_ -

Esta bien, pero... ¿no crees, que debes avisarles a ellos dos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras señalaba a la pareja discutiendo_ -

Nah, estarán bien - _lo decía, Alan a su novia que estaba viendo a Thiare y Angelo discutir_ \- siempre se pelean y luego veras como estarán abrazados y dándose besos, vamonos - _lo decía, mientras tomaba la muñeca de su novia para llevarla al parque, mientras la otra pareja_ _discutían_ -

S...Sí... - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada al sentir la calidez de su novio que la tomaba de la muñeca y se iban alejando de la pareja que estaba discutiendo_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber dejado a Thiare siendo regañada por su novio, Alan junto a toy chica llegan a un parque donde había una fuente en medio del parque para poder descansar un rato y pasar a solas con su novia.**_ **-**

Oye, alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica a su novio llamándole la atención_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia de reojo_ -

Para, ¿que traes esa guitarra acústica? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al señalar la guitarra en la espalda de su novio_ -

Bueno, lo traigo conmigo, ¿en caso que me aburra? pero, ¿quisiera cantar algo contigo? ¿si es lo que quieres...? - _preguntaba, Alan un poco nervioso hacia su novia mientras desenfundaba su guitarra con un sonrojo en su rostro_ -

E...Esta bien... - _respondía, Toy Chica un poco nerviosa y sonrojada ante la petición de su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Así, Alan y Toy Chica estaban buscando un lugar entre el parque y se sentaron en una banca para que ambos empezaran a cantar juntos por primera vez en un dueto. sin saber que algunas personas los miraba con curiosidad que harían.**_ **-**

( _ **Nota:**_ _Colocar la canción de "_ _ **Fall Out Boy - Centuries**_ _" para seguir la letra de la canción._ )

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me, for centuries.**_

 _ **Just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries.**_

 _ **(Hey, hey, hey...)**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries.**_

 **-** _ **Al pasar algunas personas en el parque, se detuvieron a escuchar como cantaban la pareja que estaban sentadas en una banca con una guitarra acústica, mientras que algunos niños que estaban jugando en el parque se acercaron a escuchar cantar a la pareja.**_ **-**

 _ **Mummified my teenage dreams**_

 _ **No, it's nothing wrong with me**_

 _ **The kids are all wrong, the story's all off**_

 _ **Heavy metal broke my heart.**_

 _ **Come on, come on, and let me in**_

 _ **Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints**_

 _ **And this is supposed to match**_

 _ **The darkness that you felt**_

 _ **I never meant for you to fix yourself.**_

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me, for centuries.**_

 _ **Just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **(Hey, hey, hey...)**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries.**_

 _ **And I can't stop until the whole word knows my name**_

 _ **Cause I was only born inside my dreams**_

 _ **Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you**_

 _ **Cause I am the opposite of amnesia**_

 _ **And you're a cherry blossom**_

 _ **You're about to bloom**_

 _ **You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon.**_

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me, for centuries.**_

 _ **Just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 _ **(Hey, hey, hey...)**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries.**_

 _ **We've been here forever**_

 _ **And here's the frozen proof**_

 _ **I could scream forever**_

 _ **We are the poisoned youth.**_

 _ **Some legends are told**_

 _ **Some turn to dust or to gold**_

 _ **But you will remember me**_

 _ **Remember me, for centuries**_

 _ **Just one mistake**_

 _ **Is all it will take**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries.**_

 _ **We'll go down in history**_

 _ **Remember me for centuries**_

 **-** _ **Al terminar de cantar los dos, ven que habían niños, adolescentes y adultos que habían escuchado a la pareja cantar, mientras que ambos se sonrojaban al escuchar los aplausos por parte de las personas que estaban hay escuchándolos.**_ **-**

Ah... gracias... - _lo decía, Alan un poco sonrojado al ver a todas esas personas que estaban aplaudiendo y incluso los niños querían escuchar otra canción de la pareja_ -

Díganos niños, ¿quieren escuchar otra canción? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica al arrodillarse a los niños mientras sus padres sonreían al ver como sus hijos estaban muy atentos a la canción que habían cantado_ -

¡Sí! - _respondieron, los niños con un grito de_ _ánimos_ -

Bien, déjenme hablar con el para saber si querrá cantar otra canción - _lo decía, Toy Chica alejándose de los niños y acercarse a su novio_ \- ¿quieres cantar otra canción? - _preguntaba, a su novia con curiosidad_ -

E...Esta bien - _responde, Alan sonrojado a su novia, mientras empezaba a afinar su guitarra, mientras que a unos metros donde estaban Alan y Toy Chica, Thiare con Angelo caminaban juntos para buscar a Alan_ -

¿Donde se metió ese idiota? - _lo decía, Thiare mientras buscaba a Alan con la mirada_ -

Tranquila, ya lo encontraras... - _lo decía, Angelo preocupado por su novia_ -

¡¿No me digas que me calme angelo?! - _lo decía, Thiare gritándole molesta_ \- sabes, muy bien que no me gusta que ese estúpido de rodriguez sea mejor ¿que yo?

Estas celosa, ¿que el solo te haya vencido en la despedida del curso en cantar y tocar una guitarra acústica? - _lo decía, Angelo recordando ese día al ver que su novia había perdido contra Alan_ -

Tu no sabes de lo que hablas - _lo decía, Thiare un poco molesta_ -

Bueno, sea lo que sea, el te ganara en todo lo que sea en música - _lo decía, Angelo frustrado a la actitud de su novia_ -

¿Repite eso? - _lo decía, Thiare molesta al ver a su novio enojada_ -

N...No dije, nada - _lo decía, Angelo un poco atemorizado al ver a su novia enojada_ -

¿Eso pensé? - _lo decía, Thiare al ver a su novio acobardarse_ -

Sí, pero... ¿cuando dejaras a alan tranquilo? - _lo decía, Angelo al ver a su novia_ -

¡Nunca hasta que me pida perdón! - _lo decía, Thiare al lanzar unos golpes al aire_ -

Oye thiare, ¿escuchas eso? - _lo decía, Angelo escuchar unos sonidos de cuerdas_ -

No, ¿que? - _preguntaba, Thiare al no escuchar nada_ -

Se escucha, ¿como una guitarra acústica? - _responde, Angelo al adivinar el sonido de la guitarra_ _acústica_ -

Debe, ser ese maldito de rodriguez - _lo decía, Thiare corriendo a buscar a Alan_ -

Oye, espera thiare - _lo decía, Angelo siguiendo a su novia por_ _precaución_ \- ¡¿no vayas a cometer una locura?!

 **-** _ **Thiare salio corriendo mientras Angelo seguía los pasos de su novia con ira de venganza contra Alan. Mientras que en el parque, más gente se estaba reuniendo para escucha a alguno de los dos de la pareja y ven que el joven con la guitarra se sienta cerca de los niños.**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _colocar la música de "_ _ **Simple Plan - Perfect World**_ _" para seguir el ritmo de la letra de la canción._ )

 _ **I never could've seen this far**_

 _ **I never could've seen this coming**_

 _ **Seems like my world's falling apart.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Why is everything so hard**_

 _ **I don't think I can deal with the things you said**_

 _ **It just won't go away.**_

 _ **In a perfect world**_

 _ **This could never happen**_

 _ **In a perfect world**_

 _ **You'd still be here**_

 _ **And it makes no sense**_

 _ **I could just pick up the pieces**_

 _ **But to you**_

 _ **This means nothing**_

 _ **Nothing at all.**_

 _ **I used to think that I was strong**_

 _ **Until the day it all went wrong**_

 _ **I think I need a miracle to make it through.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **I pictured I could bring you back**_

 _ **I pictured I could turn back time**_

 _ **Cuz I can't let go**_

 _ **I just can't find my way**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Without you I just can't find my way.**_

 _ **In a perfect world**_

 _ **This could never happen**_

 _ **In a perfect world**_

 _ **You'd still be here**_

 _ **And it makes no sense**_

 _ **I could just pick up the pieces**_

 _ **But to you**_

 _ **This means nothing**_

 _ **Nothing at all.**_

 _ **I don't know what I should do now**_

 _ **I don't know where I should go**_

 _ **I'm still here waiting for you**_

 _ **I'm lost when you're not around**_

 _ **I need to hold on to you**_

 _ **I just can't let you go.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **In a perfect world**_

 _ **This could never happen**_

 _ **In a perfect world**_

 _ **You'd still be here**_

 _ **And it makes no sense**_

 _ **I could just pick up the pieces**_

 _ **But to you**_

 _ **This means nothing**_

 _ **Nothing at all**_

 _ **Nothing, nothing at all**_

 _ **Nothing at all.**_

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de cantar Alan, las demás personas aplaudían al escuchar al joven cantar y tocar al guitarra acústica al mismo tiempo, mientras miraba a los niños gritar por la hermosa canción que había cantado el joven, aun que no lo hayan entendido del todo. Mientras que más gente se ganaba al rededor de la pareja, Thiare se hacia paso para estar en frente al ver a su rival en la escuela que la había humillado en la música y quería venganza mientras detrás de ella, estaba Angelo intentando alcanzarla, y los dos al llegar estar al frente ven a Alan tomando la mano de la chica rubia que habían visto hace rato con el que estaban tomado de las manos mientras el se paraba en la fuente, para cantar algo más para ella.**_ **-**

( **Nota:** _colocar la música de "_ _ **Simple Plan - Everytime**_ _" para seguir la letra de la canción._ )

 _ **It was 3 AM**_

 _ **When you woke me up**_

 _ **And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go**_

 _ **Just to get away.**_

 _ **We talked about our lives**_

 _ **Until the sun came out**_

 _ **And now I'm thinking about**_

 _ **How I wish I could go back**_

 _ **Just for one more day**_

 _ **One more day with you.**_

 _ **Everytime I see your face**_

 _ **Everytime you look my way**_

 _ **It's like it all falls into place**_

 _ **Everything feels right**_

 _ **Ever since you walked away**_

 _ **It left my life in disarray**_

 _ **All I want is one more day**_

 _ **It's all I need**_

 _ **Is one more day with you.**_

 _ **When the car broke down**_

 _ **We just kept walking along**_

' _ **Til we hit this town**_

 _ **There was nothing there at all**_

 _ **But that was all ok.**_

 _ **We spent all our money**_

 _ **On stupid things**_

 _ **But if I look back now**_

 _ **I'd probably give it all away**_

 _ **Just for one more day**_

 _ **One more day with you.**_

 _ **Everytime I see your face**_

 _ **Everytime you look my way**_

 _ **It's like it all falls into place**_

 _ **Everything feels right**_

 _ **Ever since you walked away**_

 _ **It left my life in disarray**_

 _ **All I want is one more day**_

 _ **It's all I need**_

 _ **Is one more day with you**_

 _ **Now I'm sitting here**_

 _ **Like we used to do**_

 _ **I think about my life**_

 _ **And now there's nothing I won't do**_

 _ **Just for one more day**_

 _ **One more day with you.**_

 _ **Everytime I see your face**_

 _ **Everytime you look my way**_

 _ **It's like it all falls into place**_

 _ **Everything feels right**_

 _ **Everytime I hear your name**_

 _ **Everytime I feel the same**_

 _ **It's like it all falls into place**_

 _ **Everything, everything feels right.**_

 _ **You walked away**_

 _ **Just one more day**_

 _ **It's all I need**_

 _ **Is one more day with you.**_

 **-** _ **Al terminar la canción, todas las personas quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Alan se había acercado a la joven que lo acompañaba y le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que adultos y adolescentes soltaran un "aw" al ver a la pareja besarse en frente de todos. Y sin más todos se estaban yendo mientras dejaban solo a la pareja.**_ **-**

Ah... perdona por ese beso... - _lo decía, Alan un poco sonrojado al saber que le dio un beso a su novia sin pensarlo_ -

D...Descuida, alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada al saber los sentimientos de su novio_ \- se que yo también te amo mucho, para aceptar ese beso tuyo... - _lo decía, tomando de la mano a su novio_ -

T... - _lo decía, Alan pero es interrumpido por una voz conocida para el_ -

¿Que carajos pasa aquí? - _lo decía, Thiare molesta al ver ese espectáculo, mientras que al lado estaba Angelo intentando de calmarla_ -

Ah... thiare... ah... bueno, ¿lo que pasa es...? - _lo decía, Alan un poco nervioso al ver a Thiare tronar sus manos_ -

Nada de excusas rodriguez, dilo ahora o te partiré la cara a golpes - _lo decía, mientras tomaba del cuello de la polera de Alan_ _amenazadora-mente_ -

Oye, ¿deja a alan en paz, loca? - _lo decía, Toy Chica logrando zafar a su novio del agarre de Thiare_ -

¡¿Loca?! ¡¿loca seras tu maldita puta?! - _lo decía, Thiare molesta con la interrupción de la rubia_ -

¡¿Ya veras maldita perra?! - _lo decía, Toy Chica lista para golpear a Thiare en la cara_ -

¡No! - _lo decían, Angelo y Alan reteniendo sus respectivas parejas_ -

¡¿Que te pasa loca?! - _lo decía, Thiare intentando zafarse del agarre de su novio_ \- ¡¿quieres pelea?!

Sí, ¡si quiero pelea! ¡nadien intenta golpear a mi novio! - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendiendo a Thiare y a Angelo_ -

¡¿T...Tu novio?! - _lo decían, Angelo y Thiare sorprendidos de saber que Alan tenia una novia_ -

¿Q...Que mierda esta pasando aquí? - _lo decía, Thiare al ver a Alan esperando una explicación, con una mirada amenazadora_ -

Alan, podrias explicarnos... ¿como es que tu tienes una novia? - _lo decía, Angelo mirando a Alan esperando una explicación_ -

Bueno, es una larga historia... - _lo decía, Alan un poco nervioso al ver a Thiare así_ -

Pues, ¿cuéntanosla alan? - _lo decía, Angelo con curiosidad_ -

Ok, pero, no le digan nada a nadien - _lo decía, Alan mientras caminaba junto a su novia seguidos de Thiare y Angelo_ -

 **-** _ **Las dos parejas se habían sentado en un banco para poder explicarles todos de quien era la rubia que lo acompañaba. Alan le había contado detalladamente lo sucedido a Angelo y Thiare que los había sorprendidos de que la rubia era Carla Melendez y que era también Toy Chica la animatronic toy de Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.**_ **-**

¿C...Como que ella es toy chica y carla melendez? - _preguntaba, Thiare algo alterada al ver a la rubia, mientras era detenida por su novio_ -

Bueno, como les había dicho, ella fue asesinada junto a otros niños por vincent que era un antiguo guardia nocturno y sus almas quedaron en los cuerpos de los animatronics toy's - _lo decía, Alan al ver a Angelo y Thiare mientras que veía a su novia_ -

Aun que sea una animatronica - _lo decía, Angelo al ver de pies a cabeza a la animatronica humanizada_ \- ¿se parece mucho a una nosotros?

Sí, es para que los clientes no se asusten con sus antiguos diseños - _lo decía, Alan a su ex-compañero del instituto explicándoles por que parecían humanos_ \- ¿así que el señor fazbear los mejoro para los niños y personas en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su novia_ -

Y si ella es carla melendez y esta "muerta" ¿por que no se ha ido al cielo? - _lo decía, Thiare algo confundida_ -

Bueno, ellos querían vengarse de vincent y como ahora fue capturado, encerrado y ejecutado, ellos no quieren irse de nosotros por ser sus parejas - _lo decía, Alan mirando a sus dos ex-compañeros_ -

¿Nosotros? - _preguntaban, Thiare y Angelo algo confundidos mirándose entre ellos_ -

Sí, nosotros - _lo decía, Alan al ver a sus dos ex-compañeros del instituto_ \- mi hermana, mi primo, mis amigos y los demás

Ah... ahora entiendo, claramente - _lo decía, Thiare entendiendo eso de "nosotros" de Alan_ -

Y ¿como es posible? ¿que ellos pudieron poseer los cuerpos animatronicos? - _preguntaba, Angelo algo curioso_ -

Bueno, eso fue mary, la niña que fue la primera victima de vincent - _respondía, Toy Chica hacia Angelo_ \- ella poseyó el cuerpo de la marioneta y a todos nosotros nos dieron una segunda oportunidad en esta vida - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su novio_ -

Ah... y ¿como quienes? - _preguntaba, Thiare algo confundida_ -

Pues... freddy, chica, bonnie, foxy, golden freddy, yo, bombón, fred, mangle, los hermanos ballons, spring, shadow freddy, shadow bonnie y sugar - _lo decía, Toy Chica numerando los nombres con sus dedos_ -

Osea, ¿son quince animatronics y quince niños asesinados? - _lo decía, Angelo entendiendo ahora todo_ -

No, ah... - _lo decía, Toy Chica pero no se acuerda del nombre del ex-compañero de su novio_ -

Angelo - _lo decía, Angelo nombrando su nombre a la animatronica toy humanizada_ -

Sí, angelo - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco apenada_ \- ¿no todos somos niños asesinados? shadow freddy, shadow bonnie, spring y sugar eran unos adolecentes cuando vincent los había asesinado - _lo decía, Toy Chica nombrando a los cuatro animatronics con más edad que ellos_ -

Oh... - _lo decía, Angelo sorprendido_ \- ¿no lo sabia?

Y que edades tendrían ahora, ¿todos ustedes? - _preguntaba, Thiare curiosa_ -

Mmm... ¿no lo se? lo único que se es que llevamos veinte años trabajando en esa pizzeria - _respondía, Toy Chica un poco dudosa a su edad actual_ -

Ah, ok - _lo decía, Angelo algo curioso sobre esa pizzeria_ -

Y ¿tu? - _preguntaba, Thiare llamando la atención de Angelo, Alan y Toy Chica_ -

¿Yo que? - _lo decía, Alan un poco dudoso a su ex-compañera del instituto_ -

Sabes, ahora se que eres un jodido lolicon - _lo decía, Thiare cruzada de brazos ignorando cualquier amenaza_ -

¿U...Un loli...que? - _lo decía, Alan confundido de esa palabra_ -

Lolicon, l.o.l.i.c.o.n - _lo decía, Thiare deletreando la palabra_ -

¿No entiendo ese significado? - _lo decía, Alan aun más confundido_ -

Ah... alan, lo que thiare dice, ¿es que tu sales con una menor de edad? - _lo decía, Angelo el significado de lo que decía su novia_ -

Ah... ¿estas celosa de que te haya ganado en esa competencia en el instituto? - _lo decía, Alan recordando eso en el instituto antes de que pasara su curso_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Thiare algo impactada ante esas palabras_ \- eres un... - _lo decía, Thiare lanzándose contra Alan, pero era retenida por su novio_ -

Cálmate thiare... - _lo decía, Angelo intentando de que su novia no hiciera locuras_ \- ¿no necesitas golpearlo?

No lo golpeare, ¡lo matare! - _lo decía, Thiare enojada contra Alan intentando de zafarse del agarre de su novio_ -

Aqui vamos de nuevo... - _lo decía, Alan sin interés al saber ya la reacción de su ex-compañera_ \- oye, toy chica vamonos a ver, ¿si, encontramos a tus padres?

E...Esta bien, alan - _respondía, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada y nerviosa al saber que su novio y sus padres se reunirán por primera vez, mientras caminaba con su novio_ -

¡No huyas, maldito lolicon! - _lo decía, Thiare gritando molesta contra Alan que se alejaba lentamente_ \- ¡me las pagaras muy caro rodriguez!

Thiare... por favor, cálmate... - _lo decía, Angelo intentando de que no cometiera una_ _estupidez_ -

No crees, ¿que deberíamos ayudar a angelo con thiare? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica a su novio_ -

Nah, estarán bien esos dos - _responde, Alan mientras caminaba junto a su novia_ \- es más, ¿siempre esa pareja son tal y para cual? ¿así que no te preocupes?

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras caminaba junto a su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Tras dejar a una Thiare muy enojada y a Angelo un poco preocupado por su novia que intentaba de hacerla cansar mientras la so tenia de la cintura de su novia. Al dejar a la otra pareja en el parque y al pasar una hora, Alan junto a Toy Chica estaban caminando juntos hacia la casa de su novia, para hacer que se reencontraran.**_ **-**

Ah... alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando a su novio de reojo algo nerviosa_ -

¿Dime? - _lo decía, Alan mientras caminaba mirando al frente junto a su novia_ -

Tu crees, ¿que mis padres me reconozcan? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica un poco dudosa_ -

Mmm... para serte muy sincero toy chica, ¿no lo se? - _le responde, Alan un poco dudoso de la pregunta de su novia_ -

Pero, ¿sabes, si tengo una hermana o hermano? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica algo curiosa_ -

¿No, se eso? - _le responde, Alan un poco dudoso a esa pregunta_ -

¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa? - _lo decía, Toy chica ganándose enfrente de su novio_ -

Adelante - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su novia a los ojos_ -

¿Quisieras, casarme contigo? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica a su novio con una sonrisa algo dudosa a la respuesta que daría su novio_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decía, Alan impactado ante esa respuesta_ \- te refieres, ¿que nosotros dos nos casemos...? - _lo decía, señalando a su novia y luego a él_ -

Sí, ¿si eso no te incomoda? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su novio_ \- pero, si te molesta, lo entenderé...

Mira, carla... - _lo decía, Alan deteniéndose al saber que había nombrado a su novia_ -

Acaso, tu... - _lo decía, Toy Chica igual de sorprendida_ -

Sí, me acorde por fin tu nombre - _lo decía, Alan un poco animado al recordar ahora el verdadero nombre de su novia_ \- ahora, ¿si que no se me va a olvidar tu nombre? ¿no es así, carla?

Hay, alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica abrazando a su novio con fuerza_ \- me haces la chica más feliz de que te hayas acordado mi nombre y ¿no me digas toy chica?

S...Sí, p...pero, ¿no...puedo...respirar...? - _lo decía, Alan un poco adolorido al quedarse sin_ _oxigeno_ -

Ups, perdona alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica apenada por su novio al soltar el abrazo_ \- ¿olvide que no puedo calcular mi fuerza? lo siento, mucho - _lo decía, mientras agachaba la mirada con una tristeza y preocupación_ -

No, no te preocupes y tampoco te pongas triste - _lo decía, Alan a su novia mientras que acariciaba con su mano la mejilla de su novia_ -

Pero... - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo preocupada por su novio_ -

Solo fue un accidente, ¿no era tu intención? - _lo decía, Alan a su novia intentando de animarla un poco para no verla triste_ \- ahora, ¿vamos a buscar a tus padres? - _lo decía, Alan estirando su mano para ayudar a su novia_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Toy Chica tomando de la mano a su novio y caminan hacia la casa de los padres de Toy Chica_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber caminado una hora, Alan junto a su novia estaban caminando por un vecindario donde habían muchos niños jugando, corriendo de un lado a otro, persiguiéndose, etc. al caminar un rato, Toy Chica se detiene en una casa al mirar bien, era una casa de color blanca y de dos plantas indicando que esa era su casa donde vivía con sus padres, momentos antes de que fuera asesinada en la pizzeria.**_ **-**

L...Llegamos - _lo decía, Toy Chica al reconocer la casa de sus padres_ -

Bueno, es tiempo de que te reúnas con tu familia, carla - _lo decía, Alan colocando su mano en el hombro de su novia_ -

Sí... pero, ¿como les podre ver a la cara de que yo soy su hija? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco indecisa al ver la casa de sus padres_ -

Descuida, para eso estoy yo a tu lado - _lo decía, Alan mientras tomaba las manos de su novia_ \- para apoyarte y darte ánimos para, ¿que no te sientas sola?

G...Gracias, alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica al sentir la mano cálida de su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿es hora de que enfrentes esto? - _lo decía, Alan caminando con su novia hacia la casa donde estarían los padres de su novia_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco nerviosa mientras se acercaban a la casa hasta llegar a la puerta junto a su novio_ -

¿Esta lista? - _pregunta, Alan al ver a su novia_ -

S...Sí - _respondía, Toy Chica aun un poco nerviosa al pensar como tomarían sus padres sobre esto_ -

Bien, ¿aquí vamos? - _lo decía, Alan apretando el timbre_ -

¡Voy! - _lo decía, una voz joven masculina que venia dentro de la casa_ -

¿Quien crees que este dentro? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica a su novio_ -

¿No lo se? - _le responde, Alan un poco dudoso de quien seria que estaba en la casa de su novia, mientras ve que se abría la puerta_ -

¿En que les puedo ayudar? - _preguntaba, un joven de 18 años, pelo negro con una cola de caballo, orbes verdes y tez caucásico que había abierto la puerta de la casa al ver a la pareja de rubios_ -

Ah... ¿buscamos al señor o señora melendez? - _preguntaba, Alan tomando un papel con los nombres de los padres de su novia_ -

Ah, si... ¿ustedes buscan a mis padres? ¿no es así? - _lo decía, el pelinegro al ver a la pareja de rubios_ -

Así es... - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver al joven pelinegro al no saber su nombre_ -

Roland - _lo decía, el joven nombrándose al ver que la rubia no sabia quien era_ -

Bueno roland, ¿necesitamos hablar con tus padres? - _preguntaba, Alan a Roland_ -

Bueno, la verdad... ¿ustedes vinieron sobre la noticia de mi hermana mayor? - _lo decía, Roland algo no muy sorprendido_ -

Ah... ¿sí? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo sorprendida de lo que había dicho Roland_ -

Bien, pasen - _lo decía, Roland dejando pasar a los dos rubios a la casa y llevarlos a la sala_ \- por favor, ¿siéntense?

Ah, gracias - _lo decían, Toy Chica y Alan mientras se sentaban igual que Roland_ -

Díganme, ¿que quieren saber sobre mi hermana? - _lo decía, Roland mientras miraba a los dos rubios_ -

Bueno... la verdad es... - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo nerviosa al ver a Roland y voltea a ver a su novio que sabia que el estaba hay para apoyarla en todo momento_ \- ¿que yo soy tu hermana mayor?

Sí, claro - _lo decía, Roland sabiendo que paso la mayor parte de sus años diciéndoles a sus padres y que algunas jóvenes les gustaba burlarse de ellos de la desaparición de su unica hija y hermana_ \- yo soy freddy fazbear - _lo decía, muy_ _sarcástico_ -

Roland, ¿lo que dice ella, es la verdad? - _lo decía, Alan intentando de conversen al hermano de su novia_ -

Escuchen, muy bien los dos - _lo decía, Roland serio hacia los dos rubios_ \- habían venido muchas personas diciendo que eran mi hermana carla melendez, pero al final siempre quisieron jugarnos una broma e incluso ofrecimos una recompensa a quien nos pudiera dar con su paradero, pero al final nos estafaron, ¿es por eso que no confio en muchas personas que dicen ser o han visto a mi hermana desaparecida? - _lo decía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos al ver a los dos rubios_ -

Pues... la verdad, no te estamos mintiendo, ¿en verdad soy tu hermana? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al saber que sus padres y su hermano habían sufrido y preocupado mucho desde su desaparición_ -

Veamos, si tu realmente eres mi hermana - _lo decía, Roland pensando como_ \- ¿como se llama nuestra madre? - _preguntaba, un poco dudoso de la rubia_ -

Se llama francisca melendez - _respondía, Toy Chica a la pregunta de su hermano_ -

Ok, esa fue fácil - _lo decía, Roland al saber que eso era muy_ _fácil_ \- ¿cual es el nombre de nuestro padre? - _preguntaba, a la rubia otra vez_ -

Se llama diego melendez - _respondía, Toy Chica a la pregunta de su hermano_ -

Bien, ¿cual es el color preferido de mi hermana? - _preguntaba, Roland algo seguro que nadien conocía esa respuesta_ -

¿Como olvidar mi color favorito? es el amartillo - _respondía, Toy Chica cruzada de brazos hacia su hermano_ -

Ok, ¿cual es el apodo que me diría mi hermana al saber que si hubiera tenido un hermano o hermana? - _preguntaba, Roland algo seguro que nadien_ _respondería_ -

Bueno, si mis padres tuviera un hijo y ese hijo seria mi hermano, le pondrían roland y yo le diría rol y si fuera una hija y esa hija seria mi hermana, le pondrían sunny y yo le diría sun - _respondía, Toy Chica a la pregunta de su hermano_ -

Ok, al parecer sabes, mucho de mi hermana - _lo decía, Roland al saber que la rubia sabia algo de su hermana desaparecida_ \- pero, ¿cual era su animatronic favorito?

Mi animatronico favorito, era toy chica the chicken - _respondía, Toy Chica a la pregunta de su hermano_ -

¿N...No lo puedo creer? - _lo decía, Roland al ver a la rubia_ \- ¿en verdad eres tu...hermana? - _lo decía, anonadado al tener a su hermanita de vuelta en casa_ -

¿Como has estado hermanito? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonriendo a su hermano con_ _alegría_ -

¿Creo que los dejare solos un momento? - _lo decía, Alan levantándose e irse de la sala para estar en la cocina a beber un vaso con agua_ -

 **-** _ **Al dejar a Toy Chica y Roland en la sala para que hablaran a solas, Alan se había sentado en una silla en la cocina, para mirar por la ventana y pensar que hacer, ¿cuando terminara su contrato en la pizzeria? y pensar que hacer el resto de su vida. Mientras que Alan aun pensaba que hacer más adelante, en la sala estaban Toy Chica y Roland mirándose un poco dudoso a que decirse, debido que se formo un silencio entre ellos.**_ **-**

Así que... ¿donde has estado durante estos veinte años? - _preguntaba, Roland para romper el silencio de la sala_ -

Bueno, había sido asesinada por un ex-guardia nocturno vestido de morado junto a mis amigos y otros niños por el - _respondía, Toy Chica a su hermano_ _sorprendiéndolo_ -

Pero, si fuiste asesinada, ¿como es que los policías no hallaron tu cuerpo? - _lo decía, Roland un poco confundido ante ese comentario de su hermana_ -

Bueno, mary nos dio una segunda oportunidad a nosotros, claro, ¿que nosotros no fuimos los únicos que fuimos asesinados? - _lo decía, Toy Chica a su hermano_ _sorprendiéndolo_ -

¿Como quienes? - _preguntaba, Roland a su hermana con curiosidad_ -

Springbonnie, sugar, shadow freddy y shadow bonnie - _lo decía, Toy Chica nombrando a los cuatro animatronics que serian los mayores de los demás animatronics_ \- ellos también, fueron personas una vez antes de ser asesinados igual que a nosotros

Ah... ¿te refieres a una coneja amarilla dorada, una gata rosada, un oso negro y una coneja negra? - _lo decía, Roland a su hermana_ -

Sí, ¿como sabes de ellos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo curiosa de su hermano_ -

Pues... ah... digamos, ¿que yo trabajo en la compañía fazbear al hacer los animatronics o diseños? - _lo decía, Roland un poco nervioso_ -

Ah... ¿con razón nos llegaron estos diseños casi humanos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica mirando su mano_ -

¿Como que casi humanos? - _lo decía, Roland algo confundido hasta que se da cuenta de una cosa_ \- ¿no me digas que...?

Así es hermanito, yo ahora soy toy chica the chicken - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su hermano_ -

P...Pero, ¿como paso eso? - _lo decía, Roland mientras se tomaba su cabeza con una mano no creyendo eso posible_ -

Bueno, mary que fue la primera en ser asesinada por vincent el ex-guardia de la pizzeria - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendiendo a su hermano_ \- a nosotros nos asesino a mi y a los demás niños usando un traje del pobre de golden freddy, ella nos dio una segunda oportunidad al meternos en un traje de animatronico a cada uno de nosotros y es por eso, ¿que nuestras almas están en estos cuerpos animatronicos parecidos a un humano? - _lo decía, señalando su cuerpo_ -

Bueno, ¿al menos se que al menos aun sigues viva en ese cuerpo animatronico? - _lo decía, Roland sabiendo al menos que su hermana no estaba lejos, si no en esa pizzeria donde iba el de niño_ \- sabes, ¿que actualizaciones les hicimos aparte de parecer humanos?

No, ¿no se que actualizaciones nos hicieron? - _respondía, Toy Chica algo confundida hacia su hermano_ -

En serio, ¿no lo saben? ¿debieron recibir algún correo electrónico con la información? - _lo decía, Roland algo confundido de que su hermana no estaba al tanto de su nuevo cuerpo_ \- déjame ir a mi habitación, hay debo tener un informe de las actualizaciones, ¿que tu y tus amigos tienen? - _lo decía, mientras se iba a su habitación y en eso entra Alan con un vaso con agua en sus manos_ -

Hola, carla - _saludaba, Alan ingresando a la sala y ver a su novia sentada aun_ \- ¿como reacciono, tu hermano?

Bien, pero, ¿es un chico inteligente y un poco desconfiado de las personas? - _lo decía, Toy Chica al ver a su novio sentarse al lado de ella_ \- le conté todo, ¿que nos paso a mi y a mis amigos?

Era mejor, ¿que lo supiera? - _lo decía, Alan mirando a su novia con una sonrisa_ \- ¿es mejor así?

Sí, tienes mucha razón, gracias alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica abrazando a su novio_ -

Listo hermana, ¿aquí traigo el informe de tus actualizaciones? - _lo decía, Roland ingresando a la sala y ve a su hermana con el rubio_ \- ¿que planeas hacer con mi hermana?

Roland, cálmate un poco - _lo decía, Toy Chica feliz al ver a su hermano y detecto un tono de molestia hacia su novio_ \- te presento a alan, el es mi novio

Hola, roland - _lo decía, Alan acercándose al hermano de su hermana_ \- soy alan rodriguez, soy el novio de tu hermana y guardia nocturno de freddy's fazbear pizza - _lo decía, presentándose al hermano de su novia_ -

¿Tu eres el novio de mi hermana? - _lo decía, Roland incrédulo al saber que su hermana ya tenia un novio_ -

Sí y digamos, ¿que la conocí en las primeras noches en la pizzeria - _lo decía, Alan alejándose de Roland y sentandose al lado de ella_ -

Sí, ¿como no olvidar ese día, alan? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonriendo al recordar la noche en que lo_ _conoció_ -

Bueno, un gusto y ¿creo que también debería decirte la información de las actualizaciones de los nuevos diseños de mi hermana y sus amigos? - _lo decía, Roland mientras tomaba asiento y miraba a su hermana con Alan_ \- " _¿como rayos se llevan tan bien esos dos? apesar de que según escuche, ¿que los animatronics mataban a los guardias nocturnos?_ "

¿Así que, tu trabajas en la compañía fazbear? ¿no es así? - _preguntaba, Alan algo sorprendido del hermano de su novia_ -

Sí, ¿algún problema? - _lo decía, Roland haciéndose el rudo_ -

Ya debes estar enterado, ¿lo que pasaba en esa pizzeria? ¿no es así? - _lo decía, Alan al ver que el hermano de su novia, se había el rudo_ -

Algo y ¿se también, que mi hermana y sus amigos mataban a los guardias nocturnos? - _lo decía, Roland cruzado de brazos_ -

Yo nunca dije, ¿que matábamos a los guardias? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida de lo que estaba diciendo su hermano_ -

Hermana, trabajo en la compañía fazbear y hay se todo lo que hacían en la pizzeria con los guardias nocturnos - _lo decía, Roland mientras miraba a su hermana_ \- pero, ¿nunca creí, posible? ¿que tu fueras toy chica the chicken?

Podrías decirnos, ¿cuales eran las actualizaciones de los demás animatronics? - _lo decía, Alan al hermano de su novia_ -

Claro, ¿por que no? - _lo decía, Roland al ver a su hermana con curiosidad_ \- bueno, los diseños de los animatronics son humanizados, por eso se llama el proyecto, humanización - _lo decía, leyendo el nombre del proyecto de la empereza fazbear_ \- verán, los animatronics de distintas pizzerias freddy's fazbear pizza tendrán unas mejoras en sus diseños, estos son parecidos a nosotros los humanos, con una única diferencia, que aun conservaran su endoesqueletos y tendrán un sistema llamado, reproductor - _lo decía, en una conclusión más corta para no tener que leer mucho_ \- osea, que los animatronics están con un sistema muy avanzado, llamado nanomaquinas en sus cuerpos dependiendo el genero del animatronico, por ejemplo, si es hombre, podría tener relaciones como cualquier hombre con una mujer y si es mujer, podrían quedar embarazadas igual que las mujeres normales y claro que habrá un material viscoso gris que tomara forma humana, una manera más rápida para que las pizzeria no gasten mucho dinero en nuevos animatronics y tengan su propio animatronics - _lo decía, mientras miraba a Alan y a su hermana_ -

Wow, ¿eso es algo que no me lo esperaba? - _lo decía, Alan sorprendido de las mejoras que tenia su novia y los demás animatronics_ -

Así que, podríamos decir, ¿que si tengo relaciones podría quedar embarazada? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida ante esa nueva noticia_ -

Sí, hermana - _lo decía, Roland mirando a su hermana_ \- podrias quedar embarazada y de seguro lo harías con el ¿no es así? - _lo decía, en un tono_ _burlón mirando a Alan_ -

¡¿Aun no lo hemos decido?! - _lo decían, Alan y Toy Chica a la vez hacia Roland mientras se sonrojaban los dos por tal idea de él_ -

Ok, ok, ok, ¿no se enojen quieren? - _lo decía, Roland mientras era amenazado por la mirada de su hermana y de Alan_ \- solo preguntaba, nada más

¿Eso espero, hermanito? - _lo decía, Toy Chica amenazadora hacia su hermano_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que es momento de irnos? - _lo decía, Alan al ver la hora del reloj de la sala que marcaban las seis de la tarde_ -

Sí, ya quiero saber, ¿que habrán preparado para comer? - _lo decía, Toy Chica ansiosa de comer algo distinto que en vez de comer pizza_ -

¿Ya se van? - _lo decía, Roland al saber que su hermana se iba_ -

Sí hermanito, ¿si quieres? alan te da la dirección, ¿donde me estoy quedando en caso que tu o mis padres quieran ir a verme? - _lo decía, Toy Chica a su hermano_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Roland dirigiéndose a donde Alan que ya estaba anotando la dirección en donde estarían viviendo su hermana_ \- pero, los iré a visitar mañana, ¿si es que la empresa, no me hace trabajar hasta tarde? - _lo decía, mientras tomaba el papel en sus manos_ -

Ok, estaré esperándote en la casa con una deliciosa pizza, por tu hermana - _lo decía, Toy Chica abrazando a su hermano_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Roland mientras sonreía y correspondía el abrazo de su hermana_ -

 **-** _ **Roland se había despedido de su hermana y de Alan mientras los veía alejarse de la casa y sin más entra a la casa con una sonrisa alegre de saber que su hermana estaba viva en el cuerpo animatronico humanizado de "Toy Chica The Chicken" y sin más se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse de algo. Mientras que en la calle, Alan estaba caminando junto a su novia mientras se le notaba una alegría en su rostro, cosa que Alan le alegraba de que al menos ella supiera que tenia un hermano menor.**_ **-**

Oye, carla - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia de reojo_ -

¿Hmm? ¿que sucede alan? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica mirando con su novio_ -

Te veo muy alegre - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia muy alegre_ \- ¿más de lo normal?

Sí, es que estoy emocionada de que yo tenga un hermanito - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras caminaba en frente de su novio_ \- y mis padres aun siguen trabajando en su profesión

¿Como cual? - _preguntaba, Alan algo curioso_ -

Bueno, mi padre es cocinero y mi madre es doctora - _respondía, Toy Chica alegre de recordar en que trabajaban sus padres_ -

Me alegra, ¿que te hayas reencontrado con tu hermano al menos? ¿solo faltaban tus padres para que te vieran? - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia sonreír de_ _alegría_ -

Sí, pero, lo importante es la sorpresa, ¿que se llevaran mis padres? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonriendo a su novio con algo de_ _impaciencia_ -

Ja, ja, ¿nunca me cansare de ver esa sonrisa tuya? - _lo decía, Alan sonriendo con su novia al verla muy feliz_ -

Sí... ah, ¿crees que tu y yo nos podríamos casar? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica algo curiosa hacia su novio_ -

Sí, podría ser, pero, ¿tendríamos que esperar a que tus padres lo aprueben? - _lo decía, Alan a su novia_ -

Bueno, al menos sabemos que mañana tendremos visitas - _lo decía, Toy Chica alegre hacia su novio_ -

Sí - _lo decía, Alan al ver a su novia feliz mientras caminaba delante de él_ -

Pues, entonces vamos - _lo decía, Toy Chica tomando de la mano de su novio_ _jalándolo_ -

Ah... carla espera un momento... - _lo decía, Alan intentando de detener a su novia_ -

¿Que pasa...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica volteándose y ve como su novio le da un beso en los labios accidentalmente debido que ella lo había jalado con brusquedad sorprendiéndola al sentir los labios de su novio_ -

Ah... perdona, fue un accidente... - _lo decía, Alan un poco sonrojado al saber que había besado a su novia, sin querer_ -

S...Sí, un accidente - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada al sentir ese beso que en realidad fue un accidente_ -

B...Bueno, vamonos o se nos hará muy tarde para comer algo con los demás - _lo decía, Alan sonrojado mientras caminaba junto a su novia rumbo a la casa_ -

 **-** _ **En el camino hacia la casa, entre Alan y Toy Chica se había formado un silencio incomodo entre ambos hasta que al caminar media hora, llegan a la casa. Alan habia subido a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y Toy Chica se habia dirigido a la cocina para ver a su mejor amiga Mangle junto a Alex preparando la cena.**_ **-**

Hola toy chica, ¿como te fue? - _preguntaba, Mangle abrazando a su amiga al verla de vuelta a la casa_ -

Bien, solo que mis padres no estaban en casa - pero, me entere que tengo un hermanito

¿En serio? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras ambas se sentaban para hablar_ \- cuentanos, ¿te reconocio? ¿como es? ¿es lindo? - _empezaba, a hacer las preguntas a su mejor amiga_ -

Pues... ah... - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco dudosa a que preguntas responder_ -

Roxy, ¿deja que hable estas hablando muy rapido? - _lo decía, Alex al mirar de reojo a su novia_ -

Es que alex, ¿me interesa conocer como es su familia? - _lo decía, Mangle emosionada de que su mejor amiga haya sabido, que tenia un hermano menor y le dio curiosidad en saber_ -

Bueno... su nombre es roland, tiene 18 años, pelo negro con una cola de caballo, orbes verdes, tez caucasico y es mi hermano menor - _lo decía, Toy Chica mientras recordaba la apariencia de su hermano menor_ -

Ya, ¿me dio ganas de conocerlo? - _lo decía, Mangle algo animada y curiosa en conocer al hermano de su mejor amiga_ -

Lamentablemente, mañana viene el con mis padres, así que necesito un favor -

¿Cual? - _pregunta, Alex al ver a Toy Chica_ -

Mantén a roxy lejos de mi familia, ¿ya que ella siempre a sido muy curiosa? - _respondía, Toy Chica ya conociendo a su mejor amiga_ -

Oye, ¿que culpa tengo yo que sea curiosa? - _lo decía, Mangle sintiendose ofendida ante eso de su mejor amiga_ -

Esta bien, toy chica - _lo decía, Alex a la toy humanizada_ \- ¿me llevare a roxy a caminar mañana?

Ah, ¿yo queria conocer a los padres de toy chica? - _lo decía, Mangle algo molesta al no conocer a los padres de su mejor amiga_ -

Roxy... - _lo decía, Alex mirando a su novia con una sonrisa_ \- si salimos los dos, hay te llevare a un lindo lugar ¿donde puedas escoger ropa que te guste?

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Mangle algo triste al no conocer a los padres de su mejor amiga_ -

¿Hmm? ¿algo huele a quemado? - _lo decía, Toy Chica oliendo olor a casi quemado_ -

¡La cena! - _lo decían, Alex y Mangle mientras iban a apagar el fuego para que la cena no se quemara_ -

Por poco y hubieramos comido, ¿comida quemada? - _lo decía, Mangle aliviada en no comer nada quemado, mientras soltaba una sonrisa nerviosa a la sotuación_ -

Sí... ¿ni que lo digas? - _lo decía, Alex apoyando la razón de su novia, mientras tambien sonreia nervioso a la idea de comer algo quemado_ -

Bueno, ¿ire a avisar a los demás que cenemos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica saliendo de la cocina e ir a los escalones para ir a avisarle a Belén, Bonnie y Alan_ -

Esta bien - _lo decían, Mangle y Alex mientras que los dos empezaron a colocar el servicio y los platos para la cena_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado unas horas mientras que Mangle junto a Alex preparaban las cosas para la cena, Toy Chica estaba avisando a Alan, Belén y Bonnie que bajaran a cenar. En la cocina todos estaban sentados comiendo una deliciosa sopa de carne y verduras como aperitivo.**_ **-**

Mmm... ¿esta muy rica esta sopa? - _lo decía, Bonnie al apreciar el sabor de las zanahorias en la sopa_ -

¿Ni, que lo digas? - _lo decía, Belén apoyando la razón de su novio_ \- esta sopa es muy rica y la mejor

En eso tienes razón - _lo decía, Toy Chica disfrutando de su sopa_ -

Sabemos, ¿que roxy y alex son muy buenos en la cocina? - _l odecía, Alan al ver a su primo y a Mangle_ -

Ah, gracias... - _lo decía, Mangle sonrojada al sentirse tan alagada, igual que su novio que estaba sonrojado ante el cumplido de su primo_ -

Ahora, ¿que recuerdo? - _lo decía, Toy Chica recordando algo en ese mismo instante_ \- mi hermano trabaja en la compañia fazbear - _lo decía, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Alan_ -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decían, Belén, Bonnie, Mangle y Alex sorprendidos ante esa noticia_ -

Sí, el hermano de carla trabaja en los diseños y mejoras de la compañia fazbear - _lo decía, Alan mientras mira a los demás con algo de preocupación a lo que vendria_ -

Sí, y tambien supimos de algo interesante, ¿en nuestras mejoras? - _lo decía, Toy Chica llamando la atención de los demás_ -

¿Cual? - _preguntaban, Alex y Mangle mientras que Bonnie y Belén ya sabian que eso tarde o temprano llegaria_ -

Pues... ¿que nosotros podríamos tener relaciones con nuestras parejas? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sonrojada al mencionar eso haciendo que Alex se atorara con un pedazo de carne en la sopa y Mangle quedara_ _estática_ -

Bonnie, belen, ¿por que eso no les sorprenden? - _preguntaba, Alan al ver a su hermana y al conejo humanizado, ver que no estaban muy afectados por la noticia_ -

Bueno... - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco apenado y nervioso ante la mirada de Toy Chica, Alan, Alex y Mangle_ -

Nosotros lo sabiamos, ¿por mi correo electronico? - _lo decía, Belén algo apenada al no haberselos dicho_ -

En tonces, ¡¿por que no nos dijieron nada?! - _lo decía, Mangle algo molesta ante el conejo humanizado y de Belén_ -

Se lo ibamos a decir, ¿cuando estubieramos todos reunidos? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco apenado_ -

Tendras mucho que explicar, hermanita - _lo decía, Alex cruzado de brazos mirando a su hermana_ -

Sí, lo se... pero, ¿igual se los ibamos a contar tarde o temprano? - _lo decía, Belén mirando para otro lado ignorando la mirada amenazante de su hermano_ -

Sí, aparte... nos preocupaba como reaccionarian los demás, ¿ante esto? - _lo decía, Bonnie un poco triste al saber esas mejoras_ -

Buno, bueno, ya calmense todos - _lo decía, Alex haciendo que los demás se calmaran_ \- dejemos esto, ¿cuando estemos con los demás reunidos?

Esta bien... - _lo decían, los demás mientras terminaban de su plato de sopa_ -

Bueno, ire por el platillo principal - _lo decía, Mangle levantandose para servir el platillo principal_ -

¿Deja que te ayude? - _lo decía, Alex mientras iba a ayudar a su novia_ -

Esta bien, ¿ademas necesitare de tu ayuda también? - _lo decía, Mangle mientras empezaba a servir en los platos para ver que su novio llevaba los otros dos platos a la mesa, mientras que con una bandeja tenia los otros cuatro platos y los repartía a los demás_ -

Bueno, comamos tranquilos que mañana sera un día un poco atareado - _lo decía, Alex mientras miraba a sus dos primos con sus parejas_ -

Sí, intentare de pensar que otras canciones podria cantar, aparte de tocar el violin - _lo decía, Belén algo dudosa en que hacer mañana_ -

Bien, ¿entonces comamos? - _lo decía, Mangle sonriendo a todos para comer como familia_ -

 **-** _ **Pasaron una hora mientras todos comian un delicioso plato de arroz, carne de vacuno y carne de cerdo. Tras terminar de cenar, Alan estaba lavando los platos junto a Toy Chica que quiso ayudarlo para terminar más rapido, mientras que Belén con Bonnie estaban en la habitación cuidando de sus dos "hijos" y Alex con Mangle estaban ordenando algunas cosas en la habitación para hacer espacio.**_ **-**

Oye, alan - _lo decía, Toy Chica llamando la atención de su novio_ -

Sí, ¿que pasa carla? - _lo decía, Alan al mirar a su novia_ -

¿Crees, que mis padres lo acepten? - _preguntaba, Toy Chica un poco preocupada sobre el asunto de mañana_ -

Mmm... ¿no lo se? - _responde, Alan un poco igual preocupado por el asunto_ -

Pero, ¿tambien, ya has decidido? ¿que hacer cuando termine tu contrato en la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco preocupada_ -

¿Creo que tengo pensado seguir trabajando en esa pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alan mientras limpiaba los platos_ -

¿E...En serio? - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando de su novio_ -

Claro, ¿aparte que tambien debo cuidar de mi novia? - _lo decía, Alan mientras le pasaba un plato para que ella lo limpiara_ -

¿Crees que podamos tener una vida normal? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco sonrojada_ \- ya sabes, ¿tener una familia propia?

Mmm... ¿podria ser? - _lo decía, Alan mientras enjuagaba un plato para luego pasarselo a su novia_ -

Pero, ¿como haremos eso...? - _lo decía, Toy Chica un poco preocupada por el asunto_ -

Simple, trabajare, juntare dinero suficiente para comprar nuestra propia casa, claro que de seguro, ¿debo tener algo ahorrado algo en el banco? - _lo decía, Alan intentando recordar cuanto había ahorrado_ -

Pero... ¿no quiero separarme de ti? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo preocupada al pensar que se alejaria su novio_ -

Tranquila carla, ¿no tengo pensado irme lejos? ya que es el único trabajo, ¿donde conocí a mi novia? - _lo decía, Alan tomando de la mano de su novia_ -

De verdad... - _lo decía, Toy Chica sorprendida al sentir la mano de su novia en las suyas_ -

Sí, aparte me asegurare de comprar una casa, ¿cercana a la pizzeria? - _lo decía, Alan mientras seguía limpiando los platos_ -

Osea, ¿que no te iras lejos? - _lo decía, Toy Chica algo aliviada en el fondo_ -

Claro, ¿que no, carla? - _lo decía, Alan sonriendo a su novia_ \- te lo prometo, ¿no me iré lejos de la pizzeria?

Esta bien - _lo decía, Toy Chica con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿creo que terminamos de limpiar los platos...? - _lo decía, Alan mientras empezaba a bostezar por la hora que era_ -

Sí, ¿sera mejor, que vayamos a descansar? - _lo decía, Toy Chica hacia su novio mientras ambos subían los escalones_ -

 **-** _ **Tras haber terminado de limpiar los platos, Alan con toy chica habían ido a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa para dormir y como era ya costumbre, Belén dormía con Bonnie, Alex con Mangle y Alan con Toy Chica con sus respectivas parejas. Al pasar una hora después, todos estaban durmiendo cómodamente con sus respectivas parejas durmiendo en una cama cada uno. Mientras que en la habitación de Alan, Toy chica estaba durmiendo abrazada de su novio mientras sonreía al tenerlo cerca de ella dejándose llevar por el cansancio.**_ **-**

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, nos veremos hasta el próximo capitulo, no olviden dejar sus review's para saber si les gusto como quedo el capitulo por sus Review's o por P.M (Private Messaging), bueno suerte a todos los lectores que tengan un fic de FNAF o a los que aun no tienen decidido hacer uno todavía, les mando muchos ánimos y suerte, bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin**_


	25. Los padres de Katy

**Los padres de Katy.**

 **Disclaim:** _Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis Oc's y la trama de la historia._

 **Aviso:** _Los animatronicos están basados en los diseños de Pole-bear y SweetGirl90. también, puede que sea uno de los capítulos más largos que haya hecho y termine con dolor de cabeza por una semana..._

 **-** _Bueno, publique un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste este capitulo trajico que acabo de hacer, si aun que me costo un tumor como consecuencia -Sarcasmo- nah, mentira solo tuve dolor de cabezas debido que me concentre mucho en la idea de un capitulo trajico así que... a contestar los review's._ **-**

 **\- KazZ159:** _ **Holiwis**_  
 _ **Thiare y Angelo, Sal y Azúcar, con razón existen las galletitas agridulces, se "complementan" uno al otro jajaja, había estado pensando y no veo nada que les impida seguir la vida a los personajes, como que todo es color rosa, ojo no digo que no esta mal pero algo de salseo no vendría mal (? Por lo menos nuestro señor Alan se acordó el nombre de su querida novia alfin! (acá en argentina no se olvidan del nombre pero si el apellido, provoca separos :v) el hermano de toy chica no me lo puedo imaginar, tengo un bloqueo en la mente que dice "coleta" no- pero lo leí asi- DIJE NO- y así estoy. Lo de las bebidas energéticas era porque en mi casa estábamos practicando trickshoting (soy parte de un clan que no es grande pero jugamos por premios) y compramos coca cola, redbull y speed. ODIO LA COCA COLA y las energéticas no tanto pero cuando uno se concentra jugando se van volando jajaja. Ojala nunca se te valla la inspiración y esto nunca se acabe, cuando lo leo me relajo todo menos la vista :D sigue asi, Saludos desde Argentina.**_  
 **KazZ Do This**

 **R:** _ **Radien controla la inspiración para que te de una nueva idea en vez de seguir con la misma rutina del romance perfecto... bueno, gracias que al menos te gusto el capitulo espero que te guste este capitulo un que me sigue doliendo la cabeza... aunque gracias por los consejos por el mensaje privado, bye.**_

 **-** _Bien, sin más les dejare la historia para que lo lean tranquilos... también les dedico con todo mi apoyo a todos los lectores o autores que estén haciendo fics que tengan buena suerte y ánimos. Sí, soy un poco pasivo que le gusta animar a otros escritores en seguir adelante, bueno sin más disfruten._ **-**

* * *

 **-** _ **Era un día jueves por la mañana de una época primaveral, eran las once de la mañana mientras que Sugar estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sabiendo que su novio estaba solo en casa mientras que los padres de Arnol estaban de viaje de negocios y los únicos que estaban eran ellos dos, aparte de las dos insoportables primas mientras siempre el se lamentaba de tenerlas como primas. En la habitación de Arnol, el estaba durmiendo tranquilo y cómodamente sabiendo que dormiría tranquilo, sin saber que dos chicas se habían colado a la habitación.**_ **-**

Oye hermana, ¿crees que sea una buena idea? - _lo decía, la hermana menor a su hermana mayor_ -

Claro hermana, ¿como no es divertido molestarlo? - _lo decía, la hermana mayor por dos año mayor que su hermana menor_ -

Sí, pero... recuerda, que arnol dijo, ¿que estaba prohibido molestarlo cuando dormía? - _lo decía, la hermana menor mientras dudaba de la travesuras de su hermana mayor, aun que en el fondo se divertían ambas_ -

Bla, bla, bla, siempre dice eso y al final, ¿nunca se enoja? - _lo decía, la hermana mayor mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso que tenia algunas cosas ya preparadas para esta_ _ocasión_ -

Hermana, ¿no me digas que...? - _lo decía, la hermana menor_ -

Sí, le daremos un pequeño toque femenino a nuestro primo - _lo decía, la hermana mayor sonriendo alegremente al ver el rostro de su primo dormido_ \- ¿así que ayúdame?

Bueno, ¿esta bien? - _lo decía, la hermana menor algo dudosa al plan de su hermana pero, en el fondo le agradaba molestarlo un poco_ -

Ahora, toma este lápiz labial - _lo decía, la hermana mayor entregándole a su hermana un lápiz labial_ -

B...Bueno - _lo decía, la hermana menor tomando el lápiz labial con un poco de duda al pensar como tomaría estas acciones de ambas hermanas_ -

Vamos hermana, ¿el idiota no se enojara con nosotras? - _lo decía, la hermana mayor mientras le ponía maquillaje al saber que tenia el sueño pesado su primo_ -

¿Estas segura? - _preguntaba, la hermana menor algo dudosa de su hermana mayor_ -

Claro - _lo decía, la hermana mayor con seguridad en sus palabras_ \- además, si las cosas se ponen peor, podemos defendernos con la señorita katy - _lo decía, intentando de darle ánimos a su hermana menor_ -

Sí, ¿tu lo dices? - _lo decía, la hermana menor igual algo dudosa sobre lo que le hacían a su primo_ -

Solo le damos un toque aquí, un poquito aquí, y por último aquí - _lo decía, la hermana mayor dando unos toques en el rostro de su primo que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y profundamente sin saber lo que le hacían sus primas_ \- listo, hemos terminado a darle un nuevo look a nuestro primo - _lo decía, mientras miraba con su hermana menor su arte del maquillaje_ -

Mmm... a mi aun me sigue dudando, ¿en que nosotras dos estaremos en serios problemas? - _lo decía, la hermana menor algo dudosa en la situación en que estaban sin retorno a una piedad de su primo cuando despierte_ -

Hey, ¿deja de ser tan negativa hermana? - _lo decía, la hermana mayor mientras regañaba a su hermana por lo negativa que era_ -

Es que presiento algo malo, ¿cuando nuestro primo despierte? - _lo decía, la hermana menor algo dudosa a su hermana mayor_ -

¿Que aguafiestas eres hermana? - _lo decía, la hermana mayor cruzada de brazos mirando a su hermana menor_ -

Tu bien sabes, ¿que esto nos meterá en grandes problemas y lo sabes? - _lo decía, la hermana menor aun dudando en los juegos de su hermana mayor_ -

Admite, ¿que no te divierte molestarlo? - _lo decía, la hermana mayor con una sonrisa picara hacia su hermana menor_ -

B...Bueno, si en eso no te equivocas - _lo decía, la hermana menor a su hermana mayor_ -

Bien, ¿entonces no te quejes? - _lo decía, la hermana mayor sonriendo satisfactoriamente sabiendo que ambas disfrutaban de molestar a su primo un poco o incluso el mejor amigo de su primo_ -

Ah... hermana, iré a la cocina para ver, ¿que nos esta preparando para el desayuno, la tía katy? - _lo decía, la hermana menor mientras se dirigía a la puerta_ -

Sí, tienes razón - _lo decía, la hermana mayor sintiendo su estomago rugir por comida_ \- ¿no podemos estar sin comer mucho rato? - _lo decía, mientras seguía a su hermana menor_ -

 **-** _ **Las dos primas de Arnol salían cuidadosamente de la habitación de su primo Arnol para bajar por los escalones e ingresar a la cocina donde encuentran a la novia de su primo que ellas le pusieron como tía. En la habitación, Arnol se había despertado para ir al baño algo somnoliento y al pasar por el espejo se detiene al devolverse y ver su rostro maquillado sabiendo que nunca tendría un día tranquilo con sus dos diabólicas primas que el tenia.**_ **-**

¡Ah! - _lo decía, Arnol gritando haciendo que dos primas tragaran en seco sabiendo los problemas que_ _vendrían_ \- ¡gabriela! ¡lya! - _lo decía, nombrando a sus dos primas con un tono enojado mientras se escuchaban los pasos pesados indicando que estaba muy cabreado_ -

¿Escribiste nuestro testamento a nuestro padres? - _lo decía, Gabriela mirando a su prima_ -

Sí, adiós a nuestras amigas fujoshis, mis mangas de romance y mi amado perrito - _lo decía, Lya mostrando un pequeño papel en sus manos_ -

Oye, ¿ese perrito es de ambas? - _lo decía, Gabriela quejándose de eso último de su hermana_ -

¡Déjame disfrutar mis últimos días! - _lo decía, Lya molesta con su hermana mayor_ -

Agua fiestas - _lo decía, Gabriela mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ambas se esconden debajo de la mesa_ -

¡Ustedes dos demonios de mierda! ¡que tengo como primas! - _lo decía, Arnol bajando e ingresando a la cocina donde estaría sus dos primas_ _diabólicas_ \- aparezcan de una puta vez, para darles una buena ostia a ambas - _lo decía, en un tono enojado y molesto_ -

Arnol, ¿que te pasa? - _lo decía, Sugar mirando a su novio enojado_ \- ¿por que estas enojado?

Por esas malditas diablas que tengo como primas - _lo decía, Arnol volteándose mostrando su rostro mal maquillado_ -

Puff, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿por eso te enojas tanto? - _lo decía, Sugar riéndose al ver el rostro de su novio mal maquillado_ -

Ah... ¡no te rías katy, es muy vergonzoso! - _lo decía, Arnol molesto al ver que su novia se reía de él_ \- ¡aparezcan malditas precoces! ¡les daré una buena ostia si no aparecen de inmediato! - _lo decía, muy molesto hacia sus dos primas_ -

H...Hermana, tengo miedo - _lo decía, Lya susurrando en voz baja con miedo a su primo_ -

Vamos hermana, nosotras dos podemos contra él - _lo decía, Gabriela con algo de valor y miedo mientras miraba a su hermana_ \- somos dos y el solo uno, podemos ganarle

S...Sí, tienes razón - _lo decía, Lya algo más animada_ -

¡Salgan de una puta vez! - _lo decía, Arnol buscando en otros lugares de la casa_ -

Aqui estamos pedazo de uke - _lo decía, Gabriela avivando las llamas de su primo_ -

Sí, todos sabemos... ¡que eres el uke de la tía katy! - _lo decía, Lya con valor en sus palabras pero muriéndose por dentro_ -

Wow, vaya hermana, ¿creo que te levantaste con el pie derecho? - _lo decía, Gabriela sonriendole a su hermana_ -

S...Sí, ¿eso creo? - _lo decía, Lya rascándose la nuca nerviosa y avergonzada de ser así al desafiar a su primo_ -

Ah... chicas, ¿que es uke? - _lo decía, Sugar preguntándoles a las dos primas de su novio_ -

Es algo que no te gustaría saberlo - _lo decía, Lya advirtiéndole a la novia de su primo_ -

Sí, aparte que si lo supieras, te volverías una fujoshi igual que algunas personas - _lo decía, Gabriela decidida en sus palabras_ -

Ah... ok, ¿no quiero saber que significa eso? - _lo decía, Sugar caminando hacia el horno donde estaba preparando algo delicioso para desayunar los cuatro_ -

Lya, gabriela, ¡están en serios problemas! - _lo decía, Arnol ya harto de las molestias de sus dos primas mientras ingresaba a la cocina y ver a sus dos diablas primas_ -

¡No te tenemos miedo! - _lo decía, Lya con un poco de valor en sus palabras, pero en el fondo se moría de miedo_ -

Sí uke, además, todo sabemos que seguirás siendo uke - _lo decía, Gabriela avivando más el fuego de la ira a su primo_ -

Así... pues, yo tengo esto a mi favor - _lo decía, Arnol mostrando un manga de edición especial en su mano y un encendedor en su otra mano_ -

¡No! ¡mi yaoi! - _lo decía, Gabriela mientras era retenida por su hermana menor_ -

No, hermana - _lo decía, Lya sujetando a su hermana mayor_ \- ¡puede ser una trampa!

No me importa, ¡el uke no me puede hacer esto a mi yaoi! - _lo decía, Gabriela desesperada en salvar sus mangas_ -

Tsk, fujoshis y sus debilidades... - _lo decía, Arnol ya harto de todo y quema el manga_ -

¡Hijo de puta! ¡mi manga yaoi! - _lo decía, Gabriela al ver su preciado manga quemarse en su vista_ -

Sabia, ¿que algo malo iba a pasar? - _lo decía, Lya ya sabiendo su destino de sufrimiento con su hermana al ver a su primo_ _acercarse-les_ -

Bien, ahora que pararon con su estupidez de valientes... ¡por que rayo me maquillaron mi cara! - _lo decía, Arnol ya empezando el regaño a sus dos primas_ -

M...Mi manga... - _lo decía, Gabriela empezando a llorar_ -

Ya hermana, todo pasara - _lo decía, Lya sobando-le la espalda a su hermana mayor_ -

¡Respondan-me! - _lo decía, Arnol serio a sus dos primas molesto_ -

F...Fue idea de gabriela, ella tenia el maquillaje y todo fue su culpa, no mía... - _lo decía, Lya diciéndole la verdad a su primo con miedo de ser ella la siguiente en hacerla sufrir_ -

Tsk... si que son unas miedosas - _lo decía, Arnol al ver a su prima sufrir por creer que le habían quemado su manga yaoi_ -

Por favor, no me hagas sufrir como mi hermana, primito lindo - _lo decía, Lya intentando cualquier medio para que no la haga sufrir como Gabriela_ -

No me seduzcas, aparte no eres mi tipo, eres fea, idiota, nerd, ah... algo linda pero amante de los animales y otras cosas que te pueda ofender un familiar, comparado con lo que te dirán afuera de la casa - _lo decía, Arnol con toda sinceridad a su prima mientras que le muestra el manga de su otra prima_ \- toma llorona

M...Mi manga yaoi... pero, ¿como? - _lo decía, Gabriela sorprendida de ver su manga intacta_ -

El que queme es otro mismo manga yaoi que había comprado para poder vengarme de ti y luego de lya, así que, ¿no vuelva a ocurrir o veras arder tus mangas? - _lo decía, Arnol en un tono serio a sus dos primas_ -

Sí - _respondían, Lya y Gabriela entendiendo las consecuencias que les llegaría si volvía hacerlo_ -

Bueno, veamos que preparo su... digo, katy - _lo decía, Arnol casi revelando el nombre de su novia, ya que sus dos primas no sabían que katy era la animatronica llamada sugar en la pizzeria_ -

¿Esta bien? - _lo decían, las dos primas con algo de duda a su primo y ambos fueron a la cocina_ -

 **-** _ **Al ingresar a la cocina, las dos primas quedan sorprendidas al ver que en la mesa había rebanadas de torta de selva negra y ambas primas se sentaban en sus asientos, mientras que Arnol se fue a donde estaba su novia le da un beso en los labios de Sugar para que sus dos primas pensaran otra cosa de su primo.**_ **-**

¿Crees que esos dos lo hagan? - _lo decía, Gabriela en voz baja a su hermana_ -

Gabriela, ¿eso es asqueroso? - _lo decía, Lya algo incomoda por lo que dijo_ -

Piénsalo, hermana - _lo decía, Gabriela intentando de_ _convencerla_ \- si ellos dos tienen relaciones y tengan hijos, ¿los podemos influenciar al yaoi?

Hermana, eres mala con nuestro primo - _lo decía, Lya mientras mira a su hermana con frustración_ -

Vamos, admite que te gustaría verlo sufrir - _lo decía, Gabriela con un tono de burla_ -

Es por que te hiso creer, ¿que te quemo tu manga yaoi? - _lo decía, Lya a su hermana_ -

Sí, nadien se mete con mis mangas yaoi - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta contra su primo_ -

Saben, ¿que las estoy escuchando, par de demonios? - _lo decía, Arnol en un tono neutro_ -

Ah... yo esta en contra de lo que decía, gaby - _lo decía, Lya con miedo a su primo_ -

Tsk, traidora - _lo decía, Gabriela cruzándose de brazos_ -

Tsunade - _lo decía, Lya molesta con su hermana_ -

Bipolar - _lo decía, Gabriela molestando a su hermana_ -

Todos sabemos que te gusta foxy - _lo decía, Lya ya molesta con su hermana_ -

Deja de decir estupideces - _lo decía, Gabriela con un sonrojo en su rostro_ \- además, tu amas a bonnie - _lo decía, burlándose de su novia_ -

¿Cual de los dos conejos? - _lo decía, Sugar preguntando curiosa en la discusión de las dos primas de su novio_ -

El que parece travestí - _lo decía, Gabriela respondiendole a Sugar mientras que a Lya se le formaba un sonrojo igual que su hermana_ -

Ja, ja, ja, podríamos decir que bombón no es hombre, es una mujer - _lo decía, Sugar riéndose de las dos primas que la miraban con una cara de no entender nada_ -

Lo que katy, se refiere que tu lya, ¿estuviste enamorada de una animatronica?

¡¿Que?! - _lo decían, las dos primas gritando ante la sorpresa de su primo y de Katy_ -

Es verdad, a bombón la comparan por un hombre, pero resulta que es mujer - _lo decía, Sugar empezando a reírse de la inocencia de sus dos primas_ -

P...Pero, ¿en el juego? - _lo decía, Lya algo confundida de eso_ -

¿Cual juego? - _preguntaba, Sugar no entendiendo nada de lo que decían las dos primas de su novio_ -

El de five nights at freddy's, ¿es el juego de terror más conocido por todos? - _lo decía, Gabriela a la novia de su primo_ -

¿Eso es verdad arnol? - _lo decía, Sugar mirando a su novio_ -

A mi no me veas, ¿yo estoy siempre en otra cosa que no sea videojuegos? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras se sentaba y su novia se sienta al lado de el_ -

¿Tengo una duda primo? - _lo decía, Gabriela llamando la atención de su hermana, Sugar y de su primo_ -

Sí, ¿cual es tu duda? - _lo decía, Arnol algo dudoso en las palabras que vendrían de su prima_ -

¿Como se conocieron, katy y tu? - _lo decía, Gabriela sorprendiendo a ambos_ -

Ah... es una larga historia de como nos conocimos, ¿verdad arnol? - _lo decía, Sugar algo nerviosa_ -

Sí, es una historia sorprendente en como había conocido a katy... - _lo decía, Arnol nervioso igual que su novia_ -

¿por que están nerviosos? - _preguntaba, gabriela algo dudosa_ -

Sí, ¿algo nos ocultan? - _lo decía, Lya mirando a su primo y a Katy_ -

Acaso, ¿lo han hecho a escondidas? - _lo decía, Gabriela algo curiosa_ -

Gaby, ¿eso es mucho? - _lo decía, Lya mirando a su hermana_ -

Sí, ¿creo que me pase? - _lo decía, Gabriela rascándose la nuca algo nerviosa_ -

Bueno, yo conocí a arnol en la pizzeria, yo trabajo en la pizzeria freddy's fazbear pizza como camarera - _lo decía, Sugar recordando algo de su vida antes de ser asesinada por Vincent_ -

Ah, trabajaste como camarera y conociste a mi primo - _lo decía, Gabriela entendiendo algo de la historia_ -

Así es... - _lo decía, Sugar algo nerviosa_ -

¿Como fue su primer beso? - _preguntaba, Lya algo curiosa a pesar de tener unos 14 y Gabriela 15 daban miedo esas dos_ -

¿quieres ser una amante del yaoi? - _preguntaba, Gabriela a la novia de su primo_ -

¿Te gustan los perros? - _lo decía, Lya empezando a incomodar a Sugar por tantas preguntas_ -

Ah... yo... ah... - _lo decía, Sugar algo nerviosa a las preguntas de las primas de su novio_ -

Ya par de diablas, dejen de acosar a mi novia y consiguen-se una vida propia - _lo decía, Arnol molesto al acosar a su novia_ -

Mira, ¿quien habla? - _lo decía, Lya cruzada de brazos_ -

Sí, tu eres un puto nerd que hackea algunas cosas por diversión y fabrica explosivos caseros, ¿te crees un terrorista o algo así? - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta con su primo_ -

¡Cuida tus modales gabriela! - _lo decía, Arnol molesto con su prima, mientras golpeaba la mesa_ -

¡Así y ¿si no que?! - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta con su primo mientras golpea la mesa con sus manos_ -

Te quemo tus mangas yaoi - _lo decía, Arnol en un tono desafiante hacia su prima_ -

Así, entonces quemare tus revistas de como armas bombas caseras - _lo decía, Gabriela desafiando a su primo_ -

No lo harías... - _lo decía, Arnol en un tono de advertencia_ -

Sí, si lo haría - _lo decía, Gabriela con seriedad en sus palabras_ -

Tsk, ganaste esta vez - _lo decía, Arnol cruzándose de brazos para comer su rebanada de torta_ -

Sí, ¡te gane! - _lo decía, Gabriela alzando los brazos en son de victoria_ \- gabriela 10 y arnol 5, en tu cara, en tu cara, aja, aja, aja, aja, ¡en tu cara hijo de puta! - _lo decía, mostrando el dedo del medio a su primo_ -

Loca... - _lo decía, Sugar dudando de la prima de su novio_ -

Idiota... - _lo decía, Arnol sin interés por el estúpido baile de victoria de su prima_ -

Puta... - _lo decía, Lya al ver a su hermana en esos momentos humillantes que incluso no sabe que sus padres son hermanos así que si dice que Arnol era un hijo de puta, ella también lo era_ -

¿Que? ¿que paso a mi primito, se aburrió de que le ganara? - _lo decía, Gabriela con un tono de burla a su primo_ -

No, para nada - _lo decía, Arnol en un tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras_ \- aun que dudo tu intelectual de tu cerebro con la de un caracol - _lo decía, comiendo un pedazo de rebanada de pastel_ -

¡¿Me estas diciendo retrasada?! - _lo decía, Gabriela ofendida ante esas palabras_ -

Yo no dije eso, ¿tu misma fuiste, la que se dijo retrasada? - _lo decía, Arnol ignorando la mirada de muerte de su prima_ -

Bueno, deberían dejar de discutir y comer algo - _lo decía, Lya mientras comía un pedazo de su rebanada de pastel_ \- mmm... esta selva negra esta muy deliciosa... - _lo decía, al sentir el sabor del pastel con_ _alegría_ -

Oye, primo - _lo decía, Gabriela llamando la atención de todos_ -

¿Sí? - _lo decía, Arnol mirando a su prima con odio_ -

Es verdad, ¿que los animatronics de la pizzeria matan guardias de seguridad? - _lo decía, Gabriela sorprendiendo a Arnol y Sugar por la pregunta, mientras que a Lya se daba un facepalm por lo testaruda que era su hermana_ -

Ah... ¿por que la pregunta, gabriela? - _lo decía, Arnol un poco nervioso al recordar eso de que los otros animatronics mataban a los guardias nocturnos y eso también puso nerviosa a Sugar al saber que ella también mataba a los guardias_ -

Pues... tenia curiosidad y si cuando volviera la pizzeria podrias llevarnos a nosotras en la noche -

Ni loca voy a esa pizzeria demoníaca - _lo decía, Lya con temor al pensar que al llegar en la pizzeria serian asesinadas con su primo_ -

¿Sí que exageran con todo? - _lo decía, Sugar mirando a las dos primas con algo de preocupación de ellas que creen que aun mataban a los guardias_ -

Te lo dije, ellas siempre exageran con todo lo que sea yaoi, de la pizzeria, de sus mangas yaoi o no se que otros géneros más... - _lo decía, Arnol indiferente al tener dos miradas asesinas de sus primas_ -

¿Se lo decimos? - _lo decía, Sugar preguntándole a su novio algo dudosa_ -

¿Estas segura? - _lo decía, Arnol algo preocupado por su novia_ \- no se, ¿como lo tomarían esas dos?

Sí, aparte, ¿así dejaran de juzgar a los demás? - _lo decía, Sugar segura de sus palabras a su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿si tu quieres? - _lo decía, Arnol empezando a beber su taza de café_ -

¿De que hablan ustedes dos? - _lo decía, Lya algo curiosa de lo que hablaban su primo y Sugar_ -

Sí, ¿cuenten que planean? - _lo decía, Gabriela interesada en la platica_ \- lo van a hacer en la noche para, ¿así grabarlos y subirlo a internet? - _lo decía, ansiosa de tener algo interesante en su vida aparte de sus mangas yaois_ -

Ja, ja, que graciosa primita... - _lo decía, Arnol con un tono de molestia a su prima_ \- pues no haremos eso, loli

¡No me digas loli! ¡hijo de puta! - _lo decía, Gabriela controlando sus ganas de golpearlo_ -

Sí, si, ¿como sea? - _lo decía, Arnol ignorando las amenazas de su prima_ -

Ah... estúpido baka - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta con su hermano_ -

Ah... ¿que nos quieren contar a nosotras? - _preguntaba, Lya algo curiosa antes de ser interrumpida por su hermana_ -

Bueno, la verdad mi nombre real es katy reyes, pero también soy sugar the cat, soy una animatronica humanizada que contiene el alma de katy reyes - _lo decía, Sugar hacia la dos primas de su novio_ -

Ah... ah... - _lo decía, Lya y Gabriela asustadas de saber que en la casa había una animatronica asesina_ -

¡Hya! - _lo decía, Gabriela junto a Lya mientras tomaban a su primo y lo alejaban de Sugar_ -

¿Como pudiste, creímos que eras humana? - _lo decía, Gabriela escondiéndose detrás de su primo usándolo como escudo humano_ -

¿Creía que no nos harías daño...? pero, ¡no quiero morir sola! - _lo decía, Lya exagerando junto a su hermana_ -

Que lloronas al creer, ¿que mi novia dañaría a mis primas? - _lo decía, Arnol separándose de sus primas dejando vía libre para que "Sugar atacara"_ -

¿N...Novia? pero, entonces... - _lo decía, Gabriela mirando a la gata humanizada_ -

¿Como es posible? - _lo decía, Lya sin lógica a las cosas que le_ _sucedía_ -

¿Que dramáticas son, con esa actuación se ganarían un puto emi o un grima? - _lo decía, Arnol volviendo a sentarse con su novia_ \- y bien katy, ¿salimos juntos?

Sí, pero no se si tus primas me volverán a tener confianza, creyendo que era aun una humana - _lo decía, Sugar un poco dudosa_ -

Tonterías, si esas precoces quieren creer que las asesinaras, que crean eso - pero tu siempre seras... - _lo decía, pero es interrumpido por su novia_ -

Yo seré que, ¿un monstruo? - _lo decía, Sugar levantándose de su asiento y dirigirse a la sala, mientras era seguida por su novio_ \- incluso, ¿no se si mis padres aun siguen vivos o si tengo un hermano o hermana?

Mira, para mi me siguiras pareciendo una humana, ¿aun que tu seas una animatronica felina humanizada? incluso te preocupas mucho por mi y mis primas aun que te tengan miedo de que las mates por ese estúpido juego que ellas juegan - _lo decía, Arnol hacia su novia_ \- lo importante es que me gustas aun que otros te odien o te desprecien, pero, siguiras siendo mi gatita linda y hermosa - _lo decía, abrazando a su novia mientras sentía lagrimas caer en su ropa_ -

G...Gracias, arnol... - _lo decía, Sugar llorando en el torso de su novio, mientras tenían miradas en ellos_ -

¿Creo que la juzgamos mal? - _lo decía, Gabriela asomándose con su hermana para ver que le pasaría a su primo_ -

¿Tu crees gaby? - _lo decía, Lya algo molesta con su hermana aun que se sentía mal por Sugar_ \- ahora, ¿nuestro primo nos matara a nosotras dos? - _lo decía, pensando como su primo las mataría a ambas_ -

Sí, aparte es una animatronica humanizada, ¿no creo que nos mate esa gata barata? - _lo decía, Gabriela ignorando las miradas amenazantes de su hermana y su primo_ -

Vamos, katy - _lo decía, Arnol separándose del abrazo de su novia_ -

¿A donde? - _lo decía, Sugar preguntando algo confundida_ -

¿A ver si tus padres están vivos? - _lo decía, Arnol con un media sonrisa a su novia_ \- ¿de seguro aun seguirán vivos o algún hermano o hermana que debes tener?

Esta bien, pero primero vamos a cambiarnos - _lo decía, Sugar caminando hacia los escalones_ -

Sí, tienes razón... - _lo decía, Arnol a su novia mientras pensaba como reaccionaria su novia si supiera que sus padres habían muerto_ \- ah... iré por mi ropa primero, así podrás usar tranquila la habitación -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Sugar un poco sonrojada al ver a su novio subir los escalones_ -

 **-** _ **En la casa estaba muy tranquilo, desde que las dos primas Gabriela y Lya supieron que Katy era Sugar the cat, una animatronica felina humanizada, se habían encerrado en su habitación rogando que no las mataran. Al pasar una hora, Sugar salia del baño bañada mientras escogía su ropa que tenia gracias que con su novio lo había comprado para ella, ella le gustaba algunos colores claros, así que eligió una polera celeste, un pantalón azul, zapatillas blancas y un cole morado se empezó a vestir para salir con su novio a buscar a sus padres ya que lleva unos veinte años sin saber nada de ellos. Al terminar de vestirse, Sugar sale de la habitación para bajar por los escalones y encontrándose a su novio en la sala, leyendo un libro de como crear bombas de distracción.**_ **-**

Ah, ¿arnol estas listo? - _lo decía, Sugar un poco sonrojada e incomoda en saber que seria la primera vez que saldría con su novio a buscar a sus padres_ -

Claro, ka... - _lo decía, Arnol sorprendiéndose de ver a su novia con una polera celeste, pantalón azul, zapatillas blancas y un cole morado en el cabello de su novia haciendo una cola de caballo_ -

¿C...Como me veo? - _preguntaba, Sugar un poco nerviosa y con un sonrojo en su rostro_ -

Ah... te ves muy linda y bella... - _lo decía, Arnol un poco sonrojado al ver la belleza de su novia_ -

Ah... gracias, ¿creo? - _lo decía, Sugar un poco sonrojada hacia su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿sera mejor que nos vayamos? antes, que se nos pase rápido la hora - _lo decía, Arnol dejando el libro en la mesa pequeña y caminando hacia la puerta_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Sugar caminando con su novio hacia la puerta y saliendo de la casa_ -

Pesca loli - _lo decía, Lya intentando de llamar la atención de su hermana_ -

No me digas loli, ¡puta zorra! - _lo decía, Gabriela ofendida de que su hermana le dijiera loli_ -

Cállate y mira, ¿están saliendo? - _lo decía, Lya asomándose en la ventana de su habitación_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Gabriela corriendo para asomarse en la ventana y ver a su primo con la animatronica humanizada salir los dos juntos_ -

¿Que planeas ahora, hermana? - _lo decía, Lya mirando a su hermana con algo de desconfianza que algo no iba nada bien_ -

¿Tu que crees? - _lo decía, Gabriela mirando a su prima_ \- vamos a seguirlos a donde van - _lo decía, algo desidia de saber la verdad_ -

¿Estas segura? - _lo decía, Lya algo dudosa de su hermana_ \- ¿recuerda la última vez que seguimos a nuestro primo con angel? tuvimos que salir cagando leches de unos putos perros pitbulls - _lo decía, con miedo al recordar eso_ -

Sí, pero piénsalo hermana, así podremos saber si lo que dijo, ¿esa gata barata es real? -

Bueno, pero conste que yo estoy en contra de que nos metamos en asuntos personales de mi primo y de sugar... katy o ¿como quiera que se llame? - _lo decía, algo responsable en tener sus reglas y es no meterse en asuntos personales de otros_ -

Bien, entonces vamonos - _lo decía, Gabriela decidida mientras ambas hermanas se cambiaban ropa, tomaba todo lo necesario y salían de la casa con su hermana no sin antes cerrar la puerta_ -

 **-** _ **Tras salir de la casa, Gabriela y Lya fueron a la misma dirección que se habían ido su primo y la felina animatronica, esperando que no lo matara a escondidas y ser ellas las siguientes. A unos metros de las dos primas, Sugar estaba caminando junto a Arnol mientras algunas personas miraban a los dos jóvenes que de seguro estaban felices debido que Sugar estaba sonriendo mientras en eso se abrazaba en el brazo de su novio.**_ **-**

Ah... katy - _lo decía, Arnol llamando la atención de su novia_ \- sabes, ¿donde vivías antes?

Sí, si no mal lo recuerdo vivía en una casa que estaban a unas cuadras del dentro comercial - _lo decía, Sugar recordando cuando vivía en esos tiempo_ -

Sabes, que no estamos entre el año del 87, estamos en el 2015 - _lo decía, Arnol un poco preocupado en saber que sus futuros suegros hayan muerto_ -

No creo arnol, según yo recuerdo... hay partes de la ciudad, ¿que nunca cambia con los años? - _lo decía, Sugar mientras caminaba por las calles junto a su novio_ -

Sí, lo se... pero, hay algo que me preocupa - _lo decía, Arnol un poco preocupado_ -

¿Como cual? - _preguntaba, Sugar algo curiosa de su novio_ -

me preocupas mucho, ¿no se, como reaccionarias si supieras que tus padres están...? - _lo decía, Arnol un poco preocupado por su novia, pero es interrumpido por ella_ -

No digas esas cosas arnol, ¿no creo que mis padres hayan muerto? - _lo decía, Sugar segura de sus palabras_ -

Sí, pero en veinte años cambian muchas cosas katy, es por eso que me estoy empezando a preocupar - _lo decía, Arnol algo preocupado, pero es interrumpida por su novia_ -

Arnol, ¿por favor no sigas? - _lo decía, Sugar a su novio intentando de que eso nunca ocurrieran en su única oportunidad de reunirse con sus familiares_ \- no quiero imaginar que mis padres hayan muerto - _lo decía, en un tono molesta_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Arnol mientras veía a su novia muy preocupado por ella, mientras que a metros de ellos dos, Gabriela y Lya los seguían a pasos cuidadosos de que los dos no los pillen que los_ _seguían_ -

¿Donde crees que van esos dos? - _preguntaba, Lya algo preocupada por su primo ser asesinado por la gata humanizada_ -

No lo se, pero si hiere a mi primo, la desmantelare - _lo decía, Gabriela sorprendiendo a su hermana_ -

Gaby, ¿te estas preocupada por nuestro primo? - _lo decía, Lya algo sorprendida de que ella se preocupara por Arnol_ -

Sí, por que al único que lo puede herir soy yo - _lo decía, Gabriela decepcionando a su hermana creyendo que por solo una vez estarían intentando de ser buenos familiares_ -

Hay hermana, ¿no sabes cuando cambiaras...? - _lo decía, Lya al ver que su hermana nunca cambiaría por su primo_ -

¿Calla y sigue atenta? - _lo decía, Gabriela atenta a lo que hacían su primo y Sugar_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Lya aun pensando que era una mala idea en seguirlos, mientras que su primo estaba a unos metros de ellas caminando con Sugar_ -

Sabes, ¿a donde vamos? - _lo decía, Arnol preocupándose por su novia_ -

¿Solo ten paciencia? - _lo decía, Sugar mientras ambos caminaban sin darse cuenta de que las dos primas de Arnol los_ _seguían_ -

Katy, ¿llevamos una hora recorriendo estas calles? - _lo decía, Arnol mirando a su novia que estaba decidida en encontrar algún conjunto de departamentos_ -

Es extraño - _lo decía, Sugar mientras miraba para ambos lados buscando el conjunto de departamentos_ \- ¿debería haber aquí, un conjunto de departamentos? - _lo decía, al ver que en vez de un conjunto de departamentos había un parque publico_ -

Katy, ¿no sera que en estos veinte años han cambiado muchas cosas de las que tu recuerdas? - _lo decía, Arnol algo preocupado por su novia_ -

M...Mi hogar... - _lo decía, Sugar susurrando algo anonadada de recordar en donde había crecido_ \- mis padres... no, ¿no puede estar pasando...? - _lo decía, sin creer lo que veía mientras empezaba a llorar_ -

Katy... - _lo decía, Arnol algo preocupado por su novia al verla en ese estado, aun que aveces el no le tomaba atención a su novia debido que por culpa de sus primas les dicen uke, pero, con su novia era distinto al estar ignorándola y estar muy preocupado_ \- ka... - _lo decía, pero ve que su novia sale corriendo_ \- katy... - _lo decía, en un susurro al ver a su novia irse corriendo lejos de él_ -

Vez, te dije, ¿que no era de confianza esa gata barata? - _lo decía, Gabriela reprochando a su hermana menor_ -

Gaby, no me digas que planeas desmantelar ¿a lo que nuestro primo en verdad ama? - _lo decía, Lya al ver a su hermana con algo de miedo_ -

Sí, como ya te lo dije, ¿nadien lastima a mi primo, excepto yo? - _lo decía, Gabriela seria hacia su hermana_ -

Sí, gaby, lo que tu digas... - _lo decía, Lya rodando los ojos sabiendo lo estúpida que podía ser su hermana con solo molestar a su primo_ \- todos te tenemos miedo, pero al menos seguirás siendo una loli - _lo decía, algo frustrada a su hermana_ -

¡¿Que no me digas loli?! ¡puta zorra! - _lo decía, Gabriela defendiéndose de su hermana_ -

¡Zorra seras tu! - _lo decía, Lya defendiéndose de su hermana_ -

No, ¿claro, que no? la zorra es mangle - _lo decía, Gabriela haciendo que su hermana la mirara con odio a lo que estaría pensando su hermana_ \- ¿así que tu eres la puta?

Puta tu madre - _lo decía, Lya hacia su hermana para que se callara_ -

Es también tu madre, hermanita... - _lo decía, Gabriela segura de si misma para no ser engañada_ \- ¡carajo!

Gaby, siempre te jodes sola tu misma - _lo decía, Lya algo burlona hacia su hermana_ -

Cállate, puta - _lo decía, Gabriela enojada con su hermana_ -

Cállate, puta loli - _lo decía, Lya defendiéndose de su hermana_ -

Tu también eres una loli - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta con su hermana_ -

No soy una puta loli, ¿como tu? - _lo decía, Lya acercándose_ _amenazadora-mente_ -

Repite-lo, puta - _lo decía, Gabriela mirando amenazadora-mente a su hermana_ -

No soy una puta loli, ¿como tu? - _lo decía, Lya en un tono_ _burlón_ -

¡Eres una puta! - _lo decía, Gabriela ya harta de su hermana mientras se lanza para golpearla_ -

¡No sabes pelear! - _lo decía, Lya defendiéndose del ataque de su hermana_ \- ¡peleas como una abuelita!

¿Como que abuelita? puta - _lo decía, Gabriela dándole un golpe en el hombro de su hermana_ -

¡Auch! eso dolió puta loli - _lo decía, Lya quejándose por el golpe de su hermana y se lo devolvió golpeándole el hombro_ -

¡Auch! eso dolió puta - _lo decía, Gabriela quejándose del golpe que le dio su hermana en el hombro_ -

Al menos no soy una estúpida loli, ¿que le gustan a un zorro pirata? - _lo decía, Lya enojada con su hermana_ -

Así, no soy una puta, ¿que le gusta un conejo toy, que resulto ser mujer? - _lo decía, Gabriela ofendiendo a su hermana_ -

¡No soy lesbiana! - _lo decía, Lya muy ofendida por lo que le dijo su hermana_ -

Pues, pareces una - _lo decía, Gabriela sonriendo con burla a su hermana_ -

¡Eres una...! - _lo decía, Lya lanzándose encima de su hermana y empiezan a pelear entre ellas sin darse cuenta de cierto primo que estaba observando todo el espectáculo de sus primas_ -

¿Que es lo que hacen ustedes dos aquí? - _lo decía, Arnol cruzado de brazos al ver a sus primas, asustando-las al tenerlo frente de ellas_ -

Ah... bueno, nosotras... ah... etto... - _lo decía, Gabriela junto a Lya balbuceando cosas sin sentidos al estar nerviosas de su primo y morir por el_ -

Respondan a mi pregunta... - _lo decía, Arnol serio en su tono de voz_ -

Bueno, nos tenias muy preocupadas de que la gata humanizada te pudiera matar... - _lo decía, Lya algo triste por su primo mientras agachaba la mirada_ -

Sí, nadien te hiere sentimentalmente, excepto yo - _lo decía, Gabriela mientras sonríe victoriosamente_ -

Saben, hay momentos de que puedes molestarme - _lo decía, Arnol algo serio a sus dos primas_ \- pero, hoy no es el momento de sus estúpidas payasadas, ahora por su culpa katy se me perdió de vista y ¿debe estar por hay sola y tarves llorando? - _lo decía,mientras empezaba a caminar_ -

Perdona... - _lo decía, Lya algo culpable al distraer a su primo sabiendo que podrían arruinar su noviazgo con Sugar_ -

¿Tanto te importa esa gata barata? - _lo decía, Gabriela mientras se ganaba dos miradas asesinas hacia ella_ \- ok, ok, me callo...

¿Te ayudamos a buscarla? - _lo decía, Lya con una sonrisa para animar a su primo_ -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decía, Gabriela sorprendida de lo que había dicho su hermana_ \- ¿estas loca hermana?

No, no soy loca, ¿como cierta loli? - _lo decía, Lya molestando a su hermana para molesta_ _rla_ -

¡Ya me tienes harta! - _lo decía, Gabriela mientras formaba un puño para darle un puñetazo a su hermana_ -

Haslo gabriela y te despides de tus mangas... - _lo decía, Arnol serio de su prima mientras amenazaba con la mirada seria_ -

¡Hija de puta! - _lo decía, Gabriela cabreada de su debilidad_ -

Bien, ustedes vayan a por ese lado, ¿yo iré a por este lado? - _lo decía, Arnol mientras se iba por donde se habita ido Sugar_ -

Esta bien - _lo decía, Lya al ver a su primo irse_ -

Esta bien... uke - _lo decía, Gabriela al ver a su primo irse_ -

Loli... - _lo decía, Arnol molestando a su prima disfrutando igualmente una pequeña venganza que recién empezaba_ -

Ah! ¡hijo de la gran puta que te pario! - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta al ver a su primo irse lejos para no poder golpearlo_ -

Ya déjalo hermana... - _lo decía, Lya tomando el hombro de su hermana para que empezaran a moverse a buscar a Sugar_ \- además, ¿debemos ayudarlo?

Me niego, ¿no quiero morir en manos de una gata humanizada, que le gusta mi primo? - _lo decía, Gabriela cruzada de brazos_ -

Sí, lo haces, ¿te daré dinero para que compres tus estúpidos mangas yaois? - _lo decía, Lya arrepintiéndose de ofrecer esa oferta_ -

Ok - _lo decía, Gabriela empezando a caminar_ -

" _¿Estoy dudando en que ella y yo seamos hermanas?_ " - _lo decía, Lya en sus pensamientos al ver a su hermana feliz y animada_ -

 **-** _ **Arnol se había ido a buscar por el lado oeste del barrio y Gabriela junto a Lya buscaban por el lado este del barrio. Mientras que lejos de los tres primos, Sugar se había perdido en medio de un cementerio en pleno luz del día, sin saber por donde ir, termino dando vueltas unas horas. Al pasar dos largas horas, Arnol siguió buscando por los callejones, parques y lugares por donde podría estar su novia, al no tener muchas opciones, opto por buscarla en algún cementerio del lugar en donde estaba.**_ **-**

" _¿Donde se metió esa gata tonta...?_ " - _lo decía, Arnol en sus pensamientos intentando buscar a su novia en el cementerio_ \- esa tonta, nunca debe alejarse si no conoce estos nuevos lugares, no son como veinte años en donde ella venia - _lo decía, algo molesto y a la vez preocupado por su novia_ -

" _Aun que me duela admitir, ¿que es doloroso ver ese rostro triste de katy... ¿me preocupa mucho?_ " - _lo decía, Arnol en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba con la mirada a su novia_ \- este lugar es enorme... ¡katy! - _lo decía, Arnol llamándola por su nombre aun que le agrada mucho más su nombre real que su nombre animatronica_ -

¡Katy! ¡¿estas aquí?! - _lo decía, Arnol llamando a su novia algo preocupado, mientras que no muy lejos de el, se encontraba Sugar acostada en el suelo llorando al saber que nunca pudo despedirse o reencontrarse con sus padres, debido que ellos estaban muertos y no tenia a nadien en su familia_ -

¿Por que me ocurre esto a mi...? - _lo decía, Sugar llorando en el suelo cerca de la lapido donde indicaban que estaban sus padres muertos_ \- si, ¿no hubiera salido esa noche en la casa de mi amiga...? ¿esto nunca hubiera ocurrido...? - _lo decía, llorando y sintiendo mucho dolor en su pecho_ -

¿Todo es culpa de ese maldito hombre morado...? - _lo decía, Sugar mientras lloraba sin parar al saber que ella seguía viva y no sus padres_ \- ese maldito...desgraciado me arrebato mi vida... ¿donde tenia mis padres, mis amigos y tarvez tener algo bueno en mi vida... - _lo decía, abrazándose así misma mientras lloraba con mucho dolor en su pecho_ -

¿Como me hubiera gustado matarlo con mis propias manos...? - _lo decía, Sugar llorando con un tono de ira y rabia hacia el asesino que le arrebato su vida feliz_ \- si no me hubiera matado ese hombre morado... yo seria feliz con mis padres junto a ellos...

¡Katy! - _lo decía, Arnol intentando de llamar a su novia en caso de que lo escuchara_ \- ¿donde estas, katy? - _lo decía, Arnol un poco preocupado por su novia_ \- diablos... además de estar buscándola todo este rato, más en sima, se esta oscureciendo... - _lo decía, mientras la seguía buscando, en el lado este del barrio las dos primas de Arnol no encontraban ninguna señal de Sugar_ -

¿Crees que se haya ido de la ciudad? - _preguntaba, Gabriela algo dudosa en no encontrar nada en los lugares donde se podría esconder la novia de su primo_ -

Gaby, no seas tan negativa - _lo decía, Lya algo molesta por lo negativa que era de vez en cuando su hermana_ \- recuerda, ¿que nuestro primo ama mucho a su novia? a pesar de ser una animatronica humanizada - _lo decía, admirando la valentía de su primo_ -

Sí, si, lo se, pero... ¿presiento algo malo? - _lo decía, Gabriela algo incomoda_ -

No digas eso, tonta - _lo decía, Lya algo molesta por esas cosas de su hermana_ \- no vez, ¿que puede pasar algo malo a cualquiera? - _lo decía, algo asustada_ -

Sí, ¿creo que tienes razón...? - _lo decía, Gabriela entendiendo ese punto_ \- bueno, vamos a buscarla a algún cementerio

A...A un c...cementerio... - _lo decía, Lya algo asustada al pensar esa palabra_ -

Sí, a un cementerio - _lo decía, Gabriela muy normalmente sin miedo_ \- además recuerda, ¿que puede que sus padres pueden estar muertos y que este haya? - _lo decía, mientras lo pensaba un poco_ -

S...Sí, esta bien - _lo decía, Lya un poco más cómoda y tranquila, pero en el fondo se moría de miedo, jugar mucho juegos de zombies le estaba afectando incluso jugando con su hermana_ -

Entonces, vamos rápido antes, ¿que se haga de noche? - _lo decía, Gabriela corriendo rumbo al cementerio cercano de donde estaban ambas_ -

Oye, ¡espérame! - _lo decía, Lya corriendo detrás de su hermana_ -

Debes seguir corriendo, hermanita - _lo decía, Gabriela al saber que su hermana era pésima en educación_ _física_ -

Cállate, pero... ¿al menos ve más lento? - _lo decía, Lya algo molesta al saber que no era muy buena en educación_ _física_ \- ¿no es, como si se acabara el mundo? - _lo decía, siguiendo a su hermana, mientras que en el cementerio Arnol aun seguía buscando a su novia_ -

¡Katy! - _lo decía, Arnol buscando a su novia en el cementerio_ \- ¿donde estas katy...? - _lo decía, en un tono preocupado por su novia_ \- la seguiré buscando hasta encontrarla ¿no me importa si se hace de noche? - _lo decía, mientras seguía buscando a su novia, mientras que a unos metros lejos de el_ -

Por...que... s...si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad... ¿de vengarme de ese guardia...? - _lo decía, Sugar mientras que de sus ojos empezaban a ponerse negros con una pupila blanca dejándose llevar por la rabia e ira_ \- me las pagara muy caro... me asegurare de hacerlo sufrir como el me lo hiso a mi... - _lo decía, mientras le crecían las garras y empezaba a buscar a lo que seria el guardia nocturno de la pizzeria_ -

Diablos, ¿busque por todas partes de este cementerio y sin ningún rastro de ella? - _lo decía, Arnol deteniéndose a descansar debajo de un poste de luz_ \- katy, ¿donde diablos estas...? - _lo decía, mientras miraba hacia arriba y se daba cuenta que era de noche_ \- maldición, ¿no de di cuenta que ya era de noche? sera mejor que me de prisa a encontrar a... - _lo decía, pero sentía que lo observan desde la oscuridad en el cementerio_ -

" _Esto no es bueno, ¿tengo la sensación de que alguien me observa...?_ " - _lo decía, Arnol en sus pensamientos mientras seguía caminando para intentar de buscar a Sugar, sin saber que lo observaban, mientras que en la entrada del cementerio_ -

Vamos hermana, no seas miedosa - _lo decía, Gabriela intentando de que su hermana se despegara de la reja_ -

No gaby, no iré a ese maldito lugar... - _lo decía, Lya aterrada sosteniéndose fuertemente en la reja de acero del cementerio_ \- ¿no quiero que aparezca un zombie y me coma?

Es increíble, ¿que al estar jugando juegos pos-apocalípticos? ¿crees que los zombies existen? - _lo decía, Gabriela jalando a su hermana hacia dentro del cementerio_ -

No quiero... - _lo decía, Lya desidia a no soltarse_ -

¡Vamos! - _lo decía, Gabriela ya harta de la actitud tan miedosa de su hermana que la jala a la fuerza_ \- recuerda, ¿que debemos encontrar a nuestro primo y a la gata barata? - _lo decía, jalando hacia dentro del cementerio a su hermana_ -

Iré, ¿cuando se acabe el mundo? - _lo decía, Lya aferrándose aun más a la reja del cementerio_ -

Bien, ¿como quieras llorona? - _lo decía, Gabriela soltando a su hermana haciendo que cayera al piso_ \- tu te quedas a vigilar sola, mientras ¿que yo ire a buscar al uke y la gata barata? - _lo decía, mientras ingresaba más al cementerio_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Lya victoriosamente hasta que ve un ratón pasar en sus pies_ \- ¡hya! ¡¿no me dejes sola, gaby?! - _lo decía, mientras corre para estar cerca de su hermana_ -

¿Que llorona eres? - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta al ser abrazada por su hermana debido al miedo_ \- hasta, ¿le tienes miedo a un ratatui?

No tengo la culpa, ¿que no me gusten las ratas? - _lo decía, Lya algo ofendida y aterrada al saber que estaba oscuro el cementerio_ -

Sí, ¿como digas hermana? - _lo decía, Gabriela ignorando el miedo de su hermana_ \- te quejas de los ratones, pero aun así, tienes un hanster

¡¿No es lo mismo?! - _lo decía, Lya molesta hacia su hermana mientras intentaban de buscar a su primo y a Sugar_ -

Son pariente de las ratas, ¿igual que a los conejos? - _lo decía, Gabriela ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermana_ -

¿No le digas esas cosas a mi hanster? - _lo decía, Lya mientras miraba para otro lado buscando a Sugar o su primo_ \- a ti te gustan las arañas, ¡¿que chica le gusta estar con esas asquerosos insectos?! - _lo decía, gritando molesta hacia su hermana_ -

Oye, puta, no insultes a Try, por ser una araña - _lo decía, Gabriela ofendida de su hermana_ \- demás, ¿que bueno que no somos como mi primo? - _lo decía, mientras revisaba la hora en su celular_ -

Gaby, no deberías molestar a nuestro primo así - _lo decía, Lya ya harta de la actitud negativa contra su primo_ \- además, es el verdadero amor que el en verdad le gusta a katy o sugar, ya sabes el dicho y es... - _lo decía, peor es interrumpida por su hermana_ -

El amor es ciego, lo se, lo se, lo se... - _lo decía, Gabriela sabiendo que su hermana seria de esas amantes de lo romántico aparte de ser una fujoshi_ \- además, no soy tan idiota que enamorarme de un animatronico - _lo decía, en un tono de odio y mirando de reojo a su hermana_ \- aparte, si eso ocurriera, me suicidaría para no volver experimentarlo nunca

Sí, por que si te enamoras, te daría duro contra la pared, ¿como la vil puta que eres? - _lo decía, Lya riéndose de su hermana_ -

Sí, eso es... ¡oye! - _lo decía, Gabriela ofendida de su hermana_ \- al menos no me llamo arnol y me enamoro de una estúpida gata animatronica humanizada que lo único que hace es herirlo, además, yo soy la única que lo puede dejar en ese estado -

Aun sigo dudando, ¿que somos hermanas? - _lo decía, Lya al ver a su hermana en esa actitud tan malvada y negativa contra su primo_ -

A mi me da igual, me gusta molestarlo, hacerle la vida imposible, soy la ama en el five nights at freddy's, y no me dejo caer por nadien en el mundo - _lo decía, Gabriela victoriosa en su vida sin saber que enfrentaría un infierno_ \- eso incluye a un puto uke, zoofilico, robotfilico y mega uke que le gusta a una gata animatronica - _lo decía, caminando de espaldas_ -

Ah... ¿g...gaby? - _lo decía, Lya intentando de llamar la atención de su novia_ -

No me interrumpas puta - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta al ser interrumpida_ \- ¿en donde me quede...? ah, si, el más puto foreven alone, que se cree un puto terrorista sirio, seguirá tan feo hasta morirse solo

Gaby... - _lo decía, Lya llamando a su hermana_ -

Sí, aparte el idiota no tiene empleo digno, tiene que trabajar en esa mugrienta pizzeria, con esos robot viola-niños - _lo decía, Gabriela sin prestar atención a su espalda_ -

Gaby... - _lo decía, Lya llamando a su hermana otra vez_ -

También, me alegra que lo trauma junto a su mejor amigo en maquillaros y ponerle una peluca de rubia para tomare fotos y subirlo a facebook - _lo decía, Gabriela contando con sus dedos las veces que los molesta con pintarlos con lápiz labial y maquillaje_ -

Puta loli, escúchame - _lo decía, Lya ya harta de ser ignorada por su hermana_ -

Puta, tu madre... - _lo decía, Gabriela insultando a su hermana, dándose cuenta de que otra vez se había jodido sola_ \- mierda, ¿no otra vez...? - _lo decía, al haber chocado con algo en su espalda_ -

Decías algo sobre mi... - _lo decía, una voz masculina muy reconocible para ambas hermanas, mientras podían escuchar los huesos_ _tronándose_ \- gabriela

Ah... hola primito, ¿como estas? ¿ya encontraste a tu linda novia animatronica? - _lo decía, Gabriela algo nerviosa sabiendo que estaría muy, pero muy jodida al ver a su primo sonriendole_ -

Por supuesto que no, puta loli - _lo decía, Arnol sarcásticamente hacia su prima Gabriela que se notaba que empezaba a tenerle miedo_ \- ¿como crees que encontraría a mi novia en un cementerio en medio de la noche?

Bueno... ah... nosotras... ah... -lo decía, Gabriela mirando a su hermana-

" _¿No me mires a mi? puta loli_ " - _lo decía, Lya con una mirada molesta hacia su hermana_ -

" _Carajo..._ " - _lo decía, Gabriela al ver a su primo levantar su mano y ver su vida como fujoshi por un segundo_ -

¡¿Deja de ser tan pendeja?! - _lo decía, Arnol dándole un zape a su prima_ -

¡Auch...! - _lo decía, Gabriela quejándose por el golpe en su cabeza_ -

Además, tendrás que dejar de ser una fujoshi, ¿que me jode mi vida? - _lo decía, Arnol algo molesto contra su prima mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ -

¡Nunca! - _lo decía, Gabriela lanzándose contra su primo_ -

Entonces, deja de decir estupideces y ayuda a buscar a mi novia - _lo decía, Arnol intentándose quitar a su novia de en sima_ -

No es mi culpa, ¿que tu te hayas enamorado de una animatronica? - _lo decía, Gabriela tirando-le el pelo de su primo_ -

Ya veras, ¡maldita loli! - _lo decía, Arnol intentando quitarse a su prima de en sima_ -

Ah... muchachos... - _lo decía, Lya algo aterrada al ver dos luces blancos al fondo_ -

¿Me encargare personalmente de quemar tus mangas yaois? - _lo decía, Arnol ya muy molesto de su prima_ -

Ni se te ocurra, puto uke - _lo decía, Gabriela jalando-le el pelo aun más fuerte_ \- ¡todos esos mangas yaois son de edición especial!

¡¿Me importa un huevo?! - _lo decía, Arnol intentando de sacarse a su prima_ -

¡Radien toca mis mangas! - _lo decía, Gabriela golpeando débilmente hacia su primo_ -

Muchachos... - _lo decía, Lya aun más aterrada al ver que esos ojos brillosos empezaban a acercarse_ \- ¡¿préstenme atención puto uke y puta loli?! - _lo decía, gritándoles a su hermana y primo llamándoles la atención_ -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decían, ambos respondiendole a su prima y hermana_ -

¿M...Miren atrás de ustedes...? - _lo decía, Lya señalando con miedo a donde estaban los ojos brillosos_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decían, los dos primos sin entender nada y al voltear lentamente hacia atrás podía ver que habían un par de ojos brillosos_ _acercándose_ -

Gabriela, te odio con toda mi alma desde que naciste... - _lo decía, Arnol hacia su prima que lo estaba abrazando muy fuertemente_ -

Cállate uke, ¡¿no es momento de decir esas cosas?! ¡¿en un momento como este?! - _lo decía, Gabriela abrazando fuertemente a su primo por el miedo, hasta ven que al pararse en un poste de luz mostraba que era Sugar llorando aceite y tenia las pupilas blancas con los ojos negros_ -

E...Esa no es... - _lo decía, Lya un poco aterrada al ver lo que estaba viendo_ -

Es... katy... - _lo decía, Arnol igualmente sorprendido al ver esos ojos negros con una pupila blanca_ -

¿Por que tiene esa mirada tan malvada y fría...? - _lo decía, Lya aterrada_ -

" _Esto no es bueno..._ " - _lo decía, Arnol en sus pensamientos al ver a su novia en ese estado_ \- " _presiento, ¿que esto se esta poniendo feo?_ "

Maldito... guardia... - _lo decía, Sugar con una voz_ _distorsionada_ -

¿Eh? - _lo decían, Lya y Gabriela sin entender nada hacia la novia de su primo_ -

Me arruinaste mi vida al matarme... - _lo decía, Sugar con un tono distorsionado mientras miraba con odio al único mayor_ \- ahora, podre vengarme de ti...

" _Mierda... sabia, ¿que esto se iba a poner muy feo?_ " - _lo decía, Arnol al saber que según lo que le contó Angel es que los animatronics en una ciertas emociones como; odio, venganza y ira, no pueden controlarse_ \- lya, gabriela, ¡salgan de aquí! - _lo decía, intentando de quitarse a su prima de en sima_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Gabriela sin entender nada_ -

Pero... - _lo decía, Lya algo preocupada por su primo_ -

¡Lárguense de aquí! - _lo decía, Arnol gritándoles a sus dos primas_ -

No dejare que mates a más niños... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada mostrando garras_ _filosas_ -

A...Ah... - _lo decía, Lya algo aterrada por el pánico mientras estaba estática por el miedo_ -

Gaby, ¿lleva a tu hermana lejos de aquí? - _lo decía, Arnol mirando a su hermana que estaba petrificada_ \- ¿gabriela...?

" _Mierda, justo ahora, ¿cuando estas dos se petrificaron por el miedo al ver a katy de esa forma?_ " - _lo decía, Arnol en sus pensamientos algo dudoso en lo que tendría que hacer_ -

Prepárate para morir... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada preparándose para atacar_ \- vincent...

¿Vincent? - _lo decía, Lya con miedo al ver a Sugar en ese comportamiento_ -

¡¿Quien mierdas es vincent?! - _lo decía, Gabriela preguntándole a su primo con algo de miedo_ -

Cállense, ¡¿no es momento de preguntarme quien es vincent?! - _lo decía, Arnol intentando de soltarse del abrazo de su prima_ -

¡Muere! - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada dirigiéndose hacia Arnol y Gabriela_ -

" _Mierda..._ " - _lo decía, Arnol al ver que su novia se había lanzado hacia ellos dos y al lograr sacarse a su prima del abrazo, logrando lanzar-la a donde su otra prima sorprendiéndolas a ambas por el acto al ver como Arnol recibía el ataque de Sugar clavando-le las garras en el estomago y otro en el hombro_ -

 **-** _ **Gabriela y Lya podían ver en cámara lenta como su primo, recibía las filosas garras de Sugar clavadas en el estomago y hombro de Arnol quedándose impactadas de ver tal escena a pesar de llevarse mal entre los tres, el se había arriesgado por ellas. Mientras que Arnol cae al suelo y en sima de el estaba Sugar con esos ojos negros y pupilas blancas mientras podía ver ese rostro lleno de rabia, ira y venganza.**_ **-**

Morirás... desgraciado... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada al tener a su preza entre sus garras_ -

¡No, arnol! - _lo decía, Lya para correr ayudarlo, pero era retenida por su hermana_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, Gabriela tomándola fuertemente para que no fuera a ayudar a su primo_ \- ¡no vayas hermana! ¡es muy peligrosos ir! - _lo decía, Gabriela intentando de evitar de que su hermana muriera por la novia de su primo_ -

¡No! - _lo decía, Lya intentando zafarse de su hermana_ \- ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!

S...Sugar... - _lo decía, Arnol en voz baja aguantando del dolor debido que estaba muy herido con cortes debido a las garras filosas de su novia en el hombro_ -

No dejare, ¿que mates a más niños...? - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada sacando bruscamente sus garras del hombro de su novio, logrando-lo hacer gritar a Arnol mientras sostenía la herida con su mano intentando de no perder mucha sangre_ \- no volverás a matar más niños inocentes...

¡Sugar! - _lo decía, Lya tomando una piedra y lanzando-la en la cabeza de la animatronica humanizada haciéndola que la mire con esos ojos negros y una pupila blanca_ \- ¡deja a mi primo en paz! ¡maldita animatronica poseída! - _lo decía, arrojando-le más piedras a la animatronica humanizada_ -

Hermana, no seas estúpida - _lo decía, Gabriela intentando de que su hermana no fuera asesinada por Sugar_ \- ¡¿no vez, que nos matara a las dos por tu culpa?!

¡Me importa una mierda! - _lo decía, Lya tomando otra piedra y lanzando-la a la cabeza de la animatronica_ \- ¡deja a nuestro primo en paz estúpida animatronica humanizada!

¡Ustedes dos, lárguense de aquí! - _lo decía, Arnol mientras volteaba a ver a sus primas con esa mirada seria en forma protectora hacia las dos hermanas_ \- ¡Lya! ¡Gabriela! ¡vallen-se lejos de aquí...! y ¡no hagan una estupidez!

P...Pero arnol... - _lo decía, Lya algo preocupada por su primo_ -

Vamos ya - _lo decía, Gabriela tomando de la mano a su hermana_ \- ¿tenemos, que pedir ayuda a una ambulancia? - _lo decía, mientras corría junto con ella a la salida del cementerio_ -

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Lya corriendo junto a su hermana dejando solo a su primo_ -

¿Aun sigues vivo...? - _lo decía, Sugar al ver que su preza estaba viva_ \- ¡muere de una vez por todas asesino! - _lo decía, alzando su brazo para darle fin a su novio_ -

¿Ya te olvidaste de mi...katy? - _lo decía, Arnol hacia su novia haciendo que se detuviera a unos centímetros de su corazón_ \- ya te olvidaste...de tu novio...

M...Mi novio... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada al empezar a recordar a su novio_ -

S...Soy yo, katy... - _lo decía, Arnol intentando levantar su mano hacia el rostro de su novia_ \- ya olvidaste de quien soy...mi gatita... soy yo, arnol

Arnol... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz_ _distorsionada_ \- mi novio...

Te dije que te encontraría... - _lo decía, Arnol algo adolorido y cansado en su voz_ \- pero, ¿creo que no se si pueda aguantar? hasta, ¿que lleguen los paramedicos? - _lo decía, mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de su novia recibiendo un gruñido por parte de ella_ -

Creo que ese vincent te hiso mucho daño... ¿te comprendo katy...? - _lo decía, Arnol empezando a sentir que se le iban las fuerzas mientras miraba esos ojos negros con una pupila blanca en su novia_ \- pero, al menos puedes saber, ¿que ese desgraciado no dañara a más niños? ¿por que ya esta muerto...?

Arnol... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz un poco distorsionada al sentir la mano de su novio en su rostro al recobrar en si_ -

Ya no debes matar al guardia nocturno... ¿creo que no se si saldré de esta? - _lo decía, Arnol al recordar en su escuela que hacia bromas y recibía golpes y cortadas por los bravucones y los hermanos de esos bravucones en el colegio_ -

Katy... escúchame, ¿si no logro salir vivo de esta...? - _lo decía, Arnol colocando su mano sacando de apoco las garras de su estomago y colocando su mano en la otra mejilla de su novia_ \- ¿quiero que cuides y protejas a mis primas mientras no este hay para cuidarlas...?

Dile a lya, ¿que no se esfuerce mucho en sus tareas de la escuela...? - _lo decía, Arnol hacia su novia mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos_ -

Lya... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada pronunciando el nombre de la prima de Arnol_ -

También, dile a gabriela, ¿que no se distraiga en ver sus tontos mangas yaoi...? - _lo decía, Arnol gritando de dolor mientras sonreía al imaginarse ellas dos solas contra el mundo_ \- y que estudie un poco más seriamente para que en caso que se gradúen y trabajen tengan un empelo bueno y no uno estúpido...

Gabriela... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada pronunciando el nombre de la prima de Arnol_ -

Y también, ¿quería darte esto a ti...? - _lo decía, Arnol separando su mano del rostro de su novia, metiendo en su bolsillo del pantalón y sacar un anillo_ \- iba a ser una sorpresa después de que hayamos de buscar a tus padres... pero, ¿creo que ya no podre pedirte que seas mi esposa...?

Esposa... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada viendo entre sus manos con sangre el anillo_ -

Siento en saber, ¿que debiste haber pedido a tus padres...? no te culpo por lo que estas haciendo ahora... pero, al menos se que hubiera sido feliz en saber, ¿que tu y yo estaríamos juntos más que simples novios? - _lo decía, Arnol con una sonrisa en su rostro_ -

Arnol... - _lo decía, Sugar con su voz distorsionada nombrando a su novio_ \- arnol... mi esposo... gabriela... lya... - _lo decía, mientras empezaba a reaccionar y recobrar la conciencia y empezaban a desaparecer las garras_ \- ¿a...arnol...? - _lo decía, sorprendida al ver a su novio herido y sangrando_ -

N...No te preocupes katy... - _lo decía, Arnol débilmente mientras sabia que al menos recupero su conciencia_ \- ¿eh, estado en situaciones peores...?

Hay dios, arnol - _lo decía, Sugar al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho_ \- l...lo siento, no sabia, ¿que estaba haciendo...? - por favor, ¿no te mueras...?

No...llores... - _lo decía, Arnol intentando de no gritar de dolor_ \- debes saber, ¿que no fue tu culpa katy?

Pero... fui yo, ¿quien te hiso esto? -

No... toda la culpa lo tenia vincent... se que te arruino tu vida y tenias muchas ganas de matarlo, pero... ya sabes, ¿que ese desgraciado ya esta muerto? -

Arnol... ¿como quisiera, que esto nunca hubiera pasado? -

Nadie, sabia que esto iba a pasar... - _lo decía, Arnol un poco débil debido a la perdida de sangre_ \- lo importante es que me digas, ¿si...?

¿Arnol...? - _lo decía, Sugar al ver que su novio se había desmayado por la perdida de sangre_ \- arnol, no, no, ¿por favor no te mueras? - _lo decía, algo nerviosa al ver que su novio podía morir hay mismo_ -

" _Esto es mi culpa... si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis impulsos, ¿esto no hubiera sucedido?_ " - _lo decía, Sugar en sus pensamientos lamentándose mientras abrazaba a su novio en señal de protección hasta que llegaron los paramedicos con todo lo necesario para poder trasladar a Arnol_ -

 **-** _ **Pasaron unos minutos desde que habían llegado los paramedicos y se habían llevado a Arnol al hospital para que lo atendieran lo más rápido posible por las heridas y perdida de sangre. Mientras que Gaby y Lya estaban en la sala de espera por tener buenas noticias de su primo, estaban siendo acompañadas por Angel, mientras que Spring estaba en la casa donde estaba Sugar con mucha culpabilidad por dejarse llevar sin saber las consecuencias que tendría. Habían pasado cuatro horas de la cirugía intensiva de Arnol y los tres al ver al doctor salir y llamarlos, los tres se acercaron al doctor**_ **-**

Doctor, ¿como esta nuestro primo? - _lo decía, Lya preguntando algo preocupada por su primo debido que lleva hay mucho tiempo_ -

¿Cuéntenos doctor? ¿se pondrá bien? - _lo decía, Gabriela preguntando muy asustada de que podría pesarla algo a su primo_ -

Ya, las dos cálmense un poco - _lo decía, Angel intentando de calmar a las dos primas de su amigo_ \- doctor, ¿como esta arnol?

Bueno, ¿tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes? - _lo decía, el doctor algo adolorido de estar mucho rato en_ _cirugía_ \- ¿cual quieren escucharlas?

¿Las buenas noticias? - _lo decían, Angel, Lya y Gabriela hacia el doctor_ -

Bueno, la rujiar resulto todo excelente debido que arnol ya ha pasado por esto ya tres veces - _lo decía, el doctor hacia las tres personas que estaban preocupados por Arnol logrando-los hacerlos aliviar de que al menos estuviera bien_ -

Y ¿cual es la mala? - _lo decía, Gabriela preguntándole al doctor_ -

La mala es que su primo y amigo está en un estado de coma y tarves, ¿no recuerde casi nada? - _lo decía, el doctor_ _sorprendiéndolos_ -

¡¿Que?! - _lo decían, Angel, Lya y Gabriela sorprendidos de la noticia_ -

Como lo escucharon, perdió mucha sangre y eso casi lo mata, ¿fue un milagro de que aun siga vivo? - _lo decía, el doctor limpiando sus lentes_ \- pero, sobre su perdida de memoria... ah, dudo ¿que sean desde unos meses atrás?

Eso quiere decir que arnol, ¿no recordara nada que trabaja en freddy's fazbear pizza? -

Me temo, ¿que así es? - _lo decía, el doctor mirando a las dos familiares y el amigo de Arnol_ \- aparte sobre su estado de coma, ¿no sabemos por cuanto dure? puede que sean días, semanas, meses hasta inclusive años

Lo entendemos doctor, pero... ¿podríamos verlo? - _lo decía, Angel un poco preocupado_ -

Por el momento no, en dos días podrían venir a visitarlo si quieren, ya que esta en constante vigilancia a las 24 hrs ¿debido, que le podria pasar cualquier cosa en su estado? -lo decía, el doctor mientras miraba a los familiares y amigos de Arnol-

Esta bien doctor, nos vamos - _lo decía, Angel llendose junto a las primas de su amigo hacia la casa_ -

Adiós, doctor - _lo decía, Lya despidiéndose del doctor_ -

Adiós - _lo decía, Gabriela despidiéndose del doctor_ -

¿Que tengan un buen día? - _lo decía, el doctor despidiéndose de los tres jóvenes y vuelve a su trabajo en el hospital_ -

Es increíble que esa maldita gata de mierda ¿le hiciera eso a nuestro primo? - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta con la animatronica humanizada_ -

Aun que no sea rencorosa, me da ganas de desmantelarla - _lo decía, Lya en un tono de odio hacia la animatronica humanizada_ -

Oigan ustedes dos, ¿ni crean que las dejare que le hagan eso a katy? - _lo decía, Angel llamándole la atención a las dos primas_ -

¿Por que la defiendes tanto? - _lo decía, Gabriela preguntándole a Angel con duda_ -

Bueno... ah, ¿eso no les importa? - _lo decía, Angel algo sonrojado debido que_ -

¿Algo nos ocultas angel? - _lo decía, Lya en un tono interrogante_ -

Ya sueltalo - _lo decía, Gabriela esperando un respuesta del amigo de su primo_ -

No les dire nada - _lo decía, Angel serio hacia las dos primas de su amigo_ \- ahora vamonos, de seguro mi novia debe estar algo preocupada por nosotros de no haber llegado a casa - _lo decía, algo serio hacia las dos primas de su amigo_ -

¿Quien mierda se cree? - _lo decía, Gabriela algo molesta hacia el amigo de su primo_ -

¿Quien sabe? - _lo decía, Lya mientras seguía a Angel_ -

Debe estar loco debido, ¿que nuestro primo esta en coma? - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta mientras caminaba junto a su hermana y el amigo de su primo_ -

Ya cállate de una puta vez, ¡maldita loli! - _lo decía, Angel ya harto del asunto de su amigo_ -

No me digas loli, ¡hijo de puta uke! - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta mientras que Lya observaba divertida la escena_ -

No me llames uke, loli - _lo decía, Angel molesto con la prima de su amigo_ -

Lo digo cuando se me da la gana, ¡uke, uke, uke! - _lo decía, Gabriela hacia Angel mientras ambos se miraban a muerte_ -

¡Ah! ya me tienes harto puta loli, deja de decirme uke, ya que el uke es tu futuro novio - _lo decía, Arnol caminando hacia la puerta junto a las dos primas de su amigo_ -

¡Ni en tus sueños! - _lo decía, Gabriela ofendida por eso último_ -

¡Entonces deja de molestar, loli! - _lo decía, Angel molesto mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo junto a su novia_ -

¡Bien! - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta con Angel mientras se iba a su habitación_ -

" _¿Estos dos pelean como parejas?_ " - _lo decía, Lya al ver a su hermana y Angel pelearse como siempre aun que haya pasado algo malo_ \- " _se nota que se quieren como si fueran hermanos..._ "

Lya - _lo decía, Gabriela nombrando a su hermana sacándola de sus pensamientos_ -

¿Eh? ¿que pasa gaby? - _lo decía, Lya preguntando algo confundida_ -

¿Subes o no? - _lo decía, Gabriela hacia su hermana algo preocupada de su hermana tan_ _distraída_ -

Sí, ya voy... - _lo decía, Lya subiendo los escalones con su hermana hacia su habitación, mientras que en la cocina estaba Angel junto con su novia preparando la cena_ -

¿Como se encuentra, katy? - _lo decía, Angel preguntándole a su novia algo preocupado, mientras ingresaba a la cocina_ -

Muy mal angel, ¿aun se lamenta de lo que había ocurrido? - _lo decía, Spring mientras cortaba carne de vacuno con un cuchillo_ \- no la culpo, ella no era la única que quería que al menos tuviéramos la oportunidad de vengarnos de vincent

Lo dudo... - _lo decía, Angel entendiendo de lo que se refería su novia_ \- pero, sabes muy bien ¿que hechar la culpa por lo que le paso a arnol no fue su culpa?

Lo se, aun siendo mi mejor amiga - _lo decía, Spring mirando a su novio_ \- ¿me preocupa de que en verdad le pase algo malo a ella?

Oye, deberías al menos calmarte primero - _lo decía, Angel colocando su mano en la cabeza de su novia_ \- arnol salio bien de la cirugía, pero... esta en estado de coma y puede que haya perdido incluso sus recuerdos de hace unos meses

Osea, ¿estas diciendo que no recordara a katy? - _lo decía, Spring algo preocupada de su amiga_ -

¿No lo se exactamente? - _lo decía, Angel mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana_ \- pero, si eso llegara a pasar tendremos, ¿que ayudarlo a que recuerde sus memorias?

Sí, pero... ¿como? - _lo decía, Spring algo dudosa de como podrían ayudar a Arnol en su problema de memoria_ -

¿Se que es algo difícil? pero, sera mejor que no le digas a arnol ¿que tu y los demás son animatronics humanizados? - _lo decía, Angel serio mientras miraba a su novia_ -

Entiendo, esa situación... - _lo decía, Spring entendiendo a su novio_ \- pero... sabes, ¿que tarde o temprano sabra la verdad?

Sí, ¿eso lo se spring? - _lo decía, Angel a su novia_ _mirándola_ \- pero lo importante es que no lo sepa... ¿no aun?

Bien, ¿creo que la cena estará listo en unos momentos? así que podríamos vigilar, ¿que es lo que planean hacer esas dos loquicas? - _lo decía, Spring algo dudosa de esas dos primas de Arnol_ -

Ja, me sorprende de que dudes de ellas - _lo decía, Angel algo sorprendido que alguien más dude de esas dos diablas_ -

Lo que no entiendo, es que le pasa a la hermana mayor, ¿que tiene como prima arnol? - _lo decía, Spring preguntando a su novio algo curiosa_ -

Digamos que ella es un amante del yaoi - _lo decía, Arnol hacia su novia_ -

¿Yaoi? - _lo decía, Spring confundida de esa palabra_ \- ¿que es eso? - _lo decía, preguntándole a su novio_ -

B...Bueno, ¿es algo de que un hombre tiene una relación con otro hombre? - _lo decía, Angel respondiendole a su novia esa duda que tenia_ -

Osea, ¿que son amigos? - _lo decía, Spring no entendiendo ese genero_ -

No, que tienen una relación gay - _lo decía, Angel sonrojado al tener que decir eso a su novia_ \- ¿comprendes ahora?

Ah... ¿era eso? - _lo decía, Spring entendiendo ese significado_ \- ¿si que esta loquita esa chica? - _lo decía, mientras entendía a lo que se refería su novio_ -

Bueno, ¿cuando esas dos eran más pequeñas eran, como el mismo diablo? - _lo decía, Angel recordando como eran esas dos locas haciéndole recorrer un_ _escalofrió_ -

Sí, ¿ya me imagino? - _lo decía, Spring entendiendo a su novio_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado media hora desde que Angel junto a las primas de Arnol habían llegado del hospital, sabiendo el estado de su mejor amigo y primo. Mientras que en la habitación de las dos primas, Gabriela intentaba de desquitar su enojo con algo, mientras que Lya jugaba con una pelota de goma lanzando-la a la pared para intentar de despejar su rabia contra la animatronica que tenia como novia su primo.**_ **-**

Tengo muchas ganas de desmantelar a esa gata de mierda - _lo decía, Gabriela molesta por todo lo sucedido_ -

No eres la única, hermana - _lo decía, Lya entendiendo a su hermana perfectamente_ \- yo también quiero desmantelarla por haber dejado a nuestro primo en ese estado -lo decía, molesta al tener a la causante de que su primo este en el hospital-

Sí, además que le vio arnol en esa gata de mierda - _lo decía, Gabriela ingresando en su computadora_ -

¿Quien sabe? - _lo decía, Lya mientras empezaba a estudiar para los exámenes de mañana_ \- ¿el único que sabia por que eligió a esa gata animatronica es el? - _lo decía, mientras miraba a su hermana_ -

Sí... ¿tienes razón? - _lo decía, Gabriela mientras miraba afuera_ \- ¿que crees que este preparando angel junto a su novia?

Mmm... deduciendo por el olor, ¿debe ser carne de vacuno, arroz junto con una deliciosa ensalada de vegetales? - _lo decía, Lya sintiendo ese olor delicioso de la cena_ -

¿Que asco, vegetales? - _lo decía, Gabriela haciendo un gesto de amargura con la lengua afuera_ -

Oye, ¿al menos así dejarías de ser tan loli? - _lo decía, Lya sonriendo victoriosa de su hermana_ -

¡Deja de decirme loli, hija de puta! - _lo decía, Gabriela ofendida de su hermana_ -

Sí, ¿como digas? - _lo decía, Lya ignorando eso de su hermana_ \- oye, ¿en que juego va el five nights at freddy's? - _lo decía, preguntando con curiosidad_ -

Mmm... aquí dice que... ¡ya esta el FNAF 3! - _lo decía, Gabriela como colegiala al ver la pagina oficial de Scott_ \- ¡tengo que descargarlo!

Te concentras mucho en los videojuegos, mangas yaois e incluso en anime - _lo decía, Lya mientras miraba como su hermana estaba muy animada_ \- pero, vas mal en matemáticas

Cállate, además... tu eres la cerebrito hermana, tu tienes a tus modos y yo a los míos - _lo decía, Gabriela como toda una diva hacia su hermana_ -

¿Como pedirles a tus amigos con tus pedidos tan sensuales? ¿como una puta loli que eres? pidiéndoles que hacken el sistema del colegio y ¿que cambien las notas? - _lo decía, Lya adivinando ya lo que hacia su hermana para pasar de curso_ -

Si... - _lo decía, Gabriela al darse cuenta de algo_ \- ¡oye! ¡no soy una puta loli! - _lo decía, ofendida de su hermana_ -

Sí, ¿como digas? - _lo decía, Lya rodando los ojos_ _ignorándola_ \- ¿me iré a ver que están preparando esos dos?

Esta bien... - _lo decía, Gabriela al ver a su hermana irse dejándola sola_ \- bueno, a pasar la jodida night custom - _lo decía, tronándose los dedos con un tono serio_ -

 **-** _ **mientras que Gabriela jugaba el juego de FNAF 2, Lya había salido de la habitación para ver que preparaban Angel junto a su novia. Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de su primo podía escuchar lamentaciones de cierta animatronica que se había encerrado en esa habitación.**_ **-**

" _Acaso... ¿esas cosas lloran?_ " - _lo decía, Lya preguntándose mentalmente al escuchar unos llantos_ -

" _No, ¿no es posible, que esas cosas puedan llorar?_ " - _lo decía, Lya en sus pensamientos entendiendo que los animatronics no tendrían sentimientos_ \- " _¿eso es imposible? ella es una animatronica y puede llorar, ¿como si fuese una persona?_ "

" _No lya, es mejor que hables con esa maldita que casi mata a tu primo..._ " - _lo decía, Lya para si misma en sus pensamientos al saber que estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación de su primo_ \- " _sera mejor que la deje sola, ella causo esto y debe aceptar su irresponsabilidad_ "

¿L...Lya? - _lo decía, una voz femenina sorprendiendo a la prima menor de su novio mientras la miraba con miedo a unos ojos brillosos en la oscuridad_ -

S...Sí, ¿que es lo que quieres? - _lo decía, Lya algo asustada y enojada contra la felina humanizada_ -

¿C...Como se encuentra arnol? - _lo decía, Sugar preguntándole por su novio_ -

¿No lo sabes, verdad? - _lo decía, Lya sorprendiendo a la animatronica humanizada_ -

¿No? - _lo decía, Sugar algo sorprendida al no haber sido avisada del estado de su novio_ -

Lo dejaste en estado de coma... - _lo decía, Lya en un tono serio y frió hacia la animatronica humanizada_ \- y puede que arnol ya no te recuerde, ¿cuando se recupere?

L...Lo siento... - _lo decía, Sugar algo apenada de lo que había hecho_ \- ¿no fue mi intención lastimarlo...?

Sí, ¿tanto lo amas? debes dejarlo ir - _lo decía, Lya sorprendiendo a la animatronica por sus palabras_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Sugar sorprendida hacia Lya_ -

¿Como lo escuchaste sugar o como quieras llamarte? - _lo decía, Lya seria mirando a la animatronica humanizada_ \- tu relación con arnol se acabo, intentaste de matarlo... - _lo decía, con un tono de odio y rencor_ \- si el no hubiera hecho eso, probablemente mi hermana hubiera muerto por tus manos

En serio, ¿lo lamento? - _lo decía, Sugar en un tono triste_ \- ¿no fue mi intención en dañar a tu hermana o a arnol...? ¿es solo que...?

¿Solo que? - _lo decía, Lya mirando con enojo a la animatronica_ -

¿No quería perder a lo único que amaba en verdad, eso las incluía a ustedes...? - _lo decía, Sugar sorprendiendo a Lya por esas palabras_ \- desde que viví con ustedes, las trate como mis hermanas menores, ya que era hija única, así que comprendo que debes estar molesta... - _lo decía, con una mirada baja_ -

No estoy molesta... - _lo decía, Lya haciendo que Sugar la mirara_ \- te odio con toda mi alma de lo que le has hecho a arnol - _lo decía, dejando atónita a la animatronica_ \- ¿así que cuando arnol se recupere? ¿quiero que te largues de esta casa? vete lejos de nuestras vidas, no pienso perder a mi primo otra vez - _lo decía, en un tono de odio puro hacia Sugar_ -

L...Lya... - _lo decía, Sugar sintiendo que en su pecho le dolía mucho_ -

Ya estas advertida...asesina - _lo decía, Lya en sus últimas palabras con odio dejando a Sugar muy adolorida sentimentalmente, mientras se alejaba de la habitación_ -

Sabias, ¿que arnol me iba a pedir matrimonio? - _lo decía, Sugar mientras miraba el anillo que tenia en sus manos haciendo detener a Lya su camino_ -

¿Que? - _lo decía, Lya sorprendida de que su primo haya hecho eso_ -

Sí, me iba a convertir en su esposa e incluso quería pedirte que tu y tu hermana fueran mis damas de honor para casarnos - _lo decía, Sugar sorprendiendo a Lya de que ella y su hermana serian sus damas de honor_ \- pero... ¿creo que eso ya no se podrá? así que lo siento mucho por todo lo que paso... ¿cuando arnol se recupere me iré de la casa? así que, buenas noches... - _lo decía, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con seguro_ -

" _¿Ese acaso no era un anillo de bodas?_ " - _lo decía, Lya preguntándose al haber visto un brillo en las manos de Sugar_ \- " _acaso, ¿mi primo se iba a casa con ella a pesar de todo? arnol, ¿que estabas pensando en pedirle matrimonio a esta animatronica?_ " - _lo decía, preguntándose muchas cosas en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ver que había de cenar_ -

 **-** _ **Habían pasado una hora desde que había hablado con Sugar, debido que se había encerrado en su habitación para no molestar a las dos primas de Arnol, mientras que Spring le había llevado algo de cenar ya que no le gustaba ver a su amiga en ese estado. Tras haber pasado media hora después, todos se habían ido a dormir mientras que sugar aun miraba el anillo que tenia en sus manos aun recostada en el piso y se dejaba dormir sabiendo que por culpa de ella había dejado en coma a su novio.**_ **-**

* * *

 **-** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que he subido, aun que si me dolió la cabeza por tanto concentración en este capitulo y tarves sea el más largo que he publicado, no olviden dejar sus review's o M.P (mensajes privados) para saber, ¿si les gusto o no el capitulo? bueno, les deseo buena suerte a todos los lectores, autores y escritores que hagan sus fics sabiendo que tienen mi apoyo, bye._ **-**

 _ **Atte. Ustedes, Hashashin.**_


End file.
